Balam-Eun Somanghaneun
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu." Jimin terpaksa harus dibawa pergi dari kelompoknya oleh seorang Min Yoongi, Alpha misterius yang ternyata adalah Saja terakhir klan Min. Jimin menekankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pada Yoongi, bahkan jika takdir lah yang memaksanya. YoonMin. ABO werewolf fantasy. 3 shots.
1. Prologue: The White Scales

**Author's note** : Cerita pertama diawali oleh kisah Namjoon, dan dilanjutkan dengan sudut pandang Jimin. Fanfic ini mengandung mpreg dan unsur kekerasan. Tapi dijamin masih aman selama bulan puasa.

* * *

Namjoon saat itu baru 18 tahun usia matahari. Ia baru saja menggantikan ayahnya yang seorang pemimpin kelompok _Neugdae_ bermarga Kim. Kelompoknya telah telah beratus-ratus tahun mendiami sebuah perbukitan rendah yang dialiri sungai dan hutan-hutan pinus. Beratus-ratus tahun kakek dan nenek moyangnya mendiami tempat itu setelah melalui perang bertahun-tahun, dan beratus-ratus tahun pulalah mereka diberkati oleh _Sanshinryeong_ —dewa penjaga pegunungan—dengan panen dan hasil buruan yang berlimpah ruah. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa seluruh tanah yang ia miliki adalah hasil peperangan, bukan yang mutlak oleh Dewa begitu saja diberikan pada kelompoknya.

Mereka menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan beberapa kelompok _Neugdae_ lainnya dengan cara menikahkan mereka satu sama lain; antara Alpha dan Omega—yang terlahir dari anak setiap pemimpin kelompok yang saat itu berkuasa. Mereka akan memilihkan anak mereka; jika mereka memiliki anak seorang Alpha, maka ia haruslah seorang Alpha yang kuat, tangkas, dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, dan jika mereka memiliki anak seorang Omega—maka anaknya haruslah memiliki kecerdasan yang ideal, paras yang menawan, dan subur di saat musim kawin tiba.

Apabila pemimpin kelompok tersebut memiliki dua orang Alpha sebagai anaknya, maka mereka harus bertanding tangan kosong melawan satu sama lain dengan mengubah wujud mereka menjadi seekor serigala. Jika ada yang menang, maka pemenang inilah yang akan mendapatkan Omega tersebut—setelah Omega yang dimaksudkan telah mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya. Jika seorang pemimpin ada yang memiliki dua orang anak yang merupakan Omega dan mengalami _heat_ di saat yang bersamaan, maka akan menjadi hak untuk sang Alpha memilih Omeganya sendiri.

Di usianya yang ke 18 tahun usia matahari, tepat seminggu setelah ia naik menjadi pemimpin kelompok setelah kepergian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, Namjoon dinikahkan dengan anak pemimpin kelompok lain yang telah berhubungan baik dengan kelompoknya selama puluhan tahun—setelah melewati pertandingan memperebutkan Omega tersebut. Anak pemimpin klan Bang tersebut adalah seorang Omega yang berusia 2 tahun usia matahari lebih tua darinya, Seokjin.

Namjoon saat itu masihlah seorang Alpha yang baru saja beranjak dewasa, masih canggung terhadap dunia baru dan posisi yang dipercayakan oleh kelompoknya. Mungkin ia memang memiliki bakat kecerdasan dan jiwa kepemimpinan seperti ayahnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikannya. Perkawinannya dengan Seokjin pun bukan atas dasar cinta, tetapi karena ia berhasil memenangkan turnamen untuk mendapatkan Seokjin setelah mengalahkan sepuluh orang Alpha kontestan dari klan lain.

Seokjin yang saat itu baru mengenalnya, pelan-pelan mengajarkan Namjoon bagaimana cara untuk berbicara, bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap di depan depan orang banyak, dan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain lewat tutur kata. Ia memang tidak seahli Seokjin dalam banyak hal dan urusan diplomat, tetapi ia bersemangat untuk belajar banyak dari Omega barunya.

Ia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Omega itu tepat di hari mereka kawin; karena sifat, kecerdasan dan kecantikan luar—dalam yang dimiliki oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin pun mengandung tidak lama kemudian, tepat setelah mereka kawin di musim semi—dan dikaruniai oleh seorang putra—Hoseok. Awalnya perkawinan mereka berjalan bahagia—dengan kedua pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang saling mencintai dan akan dikaruniai dengan anak kedua, sampai akhirnya begitu mereka memasuki musim kemarau, sungai mulai berhenti mengalir, panen sulit didapatkan dan hasil buruan pun semakin sulit ditemukan. Kelaparan mulai merancau dan tersebar ke mana-mana, menyebabkan Namjoon terpaksa meminta bantuan pada kelompok _Neugdae_ lainnya. Para kelompok lain juga mengalami hal serupa, mereka kesulitan mendapatkan bahan pangan dan persediaan air selama musim kemarau berlangsung.

Ia harus bertahan bersama dengan kelompoknya melewati musim kemarau yang mengancam, sampai akhirnya satu persatu warganya mati kelaparan. Mulanya dari para anak-anak kecil yang mengalami malnutrisi dan busung lapar, lalu merambat hingga ke para Omega hamil dan kematian yang terelakan. Mau tak mau ia harus semakin jeli membagi porsi makanan untuk setiap kepala warga di kelompoknya. Bahkan ia sampai tidak memakan porsi makanannya agar nutrisi Omeganya yang sedang mengandung tetap tercukupi, sekaligus memberi makan anak mereka yang hampir berusia 3 tahun usia matahari.

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," kata Omeganya yang bernama Seokjin pada suatu malam—setelah mereka menguburkan dua orang anak _Neugdae_ yang mati akibat malnutrisi. "Kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati dengan sumber makanan yang semakin sulit ditemukan. Kita juga akan kehilangan—" matanya mengarah pada perutnya yang sudah membesar sejak purnama lalu. Omega itu juga melirik ke luar pondok tempat mereka tinggal, mendengarkan suara Hoseok yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya.

Namjoon menyentuh perut Omeganya, merasakan anak mereka menendang-nendang pelan dari dalam perut sang ibu. Dilihatnya tulang rusuk Seokjin pun mulai terlihat menonjol keluar. Bahkan ia juga mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan Hoseok, anak pertama mereka mulai membutuhkan nutrisi lebih. Tubuh anak itu hampir terlihat kurus karena kekurangan makanan yang hampir beberapa bulan ini melanda kelompoknya—bahkan putranya tersebut nyaris tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Namjoon menelan ludahnya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia harus segera bertindak jika ia ingin seluruh orang-orang dan keluarga kecilnya selamat dari musim kemarau yang menyulitkan ini.

Maka keesokannya ia berunding dengan tiga orang Alpha pemimpin dari kelompok lainnya, yakni _Neugdae_ dari klan Lee, Jeon, dan Choi, disertai dengan _Mu_ —alias Shaman kepercayaan kelompok Kim, Minseok.

Mereka berunding mengenai suatu wilayah yang tidak terjamah, yang selama ini dikenal sebagai _Buzhou Sando_ , pegunungan yang menurut kepercayaan merupakan salah satu pilar kerajaan kayangan dan berada di bawah perlindungan _Gonggong_ dan _Nuwa_ , Dewa Air dan Dewi pemelihara kehidupan. Dikatakan bahwa tempat itu memiliki panen yang berlimpah ruah, dilewati oleh berbagai macam aliran sungai, hewan-hewan buruan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Meski gunung tersebut selalu diselimuti oleh salju dan terletak di dataran tertinggi di antara pegunungan lainnya—entah itu musim kemarau melanda di tempat lain atau tidak, rumor mengatakan bahwa di balik sapuan salju dan hamparan awan terdapat tanah rerumputan yang tidak pernah kehilangan hangatnya musim semi.

Namjoon yang saat itu masih sangat muda dan belum banyak memiliki pengalaman bilateral ataupun diplomasi dengan kelompok-kelompok lainnya, lebih banyak mendengarkan. Ia masih memiliki rasa rendah diri saat mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi berdasarkan yang kudengar, yang tinggal di tempat ini adalah kelompok _Saja_ dari klan Min," kata Choi Seunghyun, selaku pemimpin klan Choi. Alpha itu bertubuh tinggi dengan dada bidang dan memiliki kepercayaan tinggi yang diperoleh dari keluarganya secara turun temurun. "Mereka terkenal senang menyendiri dan dingin pada orang-orang asing. Dulu ketika kami ingin meminta bantuan mereka untuk perang melawan klan Son, mereka sama sekali tidak mau membantu."

"Aku juga dengar soal mereka. Tetapi mereka juga sangat keras kepala, mereka tidak pernah mau berbagi tanah ataupun hasil panen sedikitpun dengan klan lainnya," sambung Jeon Yongguk.

"Kita akan kehabisan waktu jika kita tidak cepat bertindak," kata Lee Hyukjae menambahkan, "Akan ada lebih banyak kematian jika kita tidak cepat-cepat menemukan sumber makanan."

"Benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lee- _nim_ ," Minseok akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kemarau ini, berdasarkan hasil ramalanku, akan berakhir sampai 3 tahun ke depan. _Sanshinryeong_ sedang menguji kita semua dengan kemarau ini. Cepat atau lambat, kita semua akan mati kelaparan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah merebut tanah pegunungan milik klan Min. Tanah itu merupakan tanah yang disenangi oleh para Dewa, tidaklah aneh jika di daerah pegunungan itu tidak pernah ada satu kekurangan pun."

"Bagaimana jika kita menyerang mereka besok pagi?" kata Seunghyun memberi ide. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke kakinya yang tersilang di atas tanah. "Aku takut jika anak-anakku akan lahir nanti, mereka akan mati karena musim kemarau ini," raut wajahnya berubah serius. Namjoon kemudian teringat bahwa Omega Seunghyun juga tengah mengandung sama seperti Seokjin.

Namjoon masih memasang wajah ragu, memikirkan ucapan para Alpha dan Mu kepercayaan di kelompoknya. "A-aku tidak yakin. Bukankah... Lebih baik jika kita membuat perundingan dengan kelompok Min? Bagaimana jika mereka ternyata bersedia untuk berbagi wilayah untuk panen dan berburu?"

Yongguk mendengus mendengar ucapannya, "Kau masih terlalu naif untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin klan, Namjoon- _ah_. Kau tidak pernah berurusan dengan klan Min bukan? Percayalah bahwa sulit sekali untuk meyakinkan mereka untuk berbagi wilayah dengan kita semua. Aku menyarankan agar kita semua segera bertindak, besok untuk secepatnya."

Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya ikut mengangguk ketika Seunghyun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraa mengenai rute perjalanan ke _Buzhou Sando_ —mencari rute terbaik, meminta pendapat Mu akan waktu penyerangan yang tepat, bagaimana rencana penyerangan akan berjalan, dan berapa banyak orang yang harus dibawa ke medan perang.

Ia pulang pada malam harinya, ke pondok yang ia tinggali bersama Seokjin, Hoseok, dan calon anak kedua mereka nantinya. Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia melihat Seokjin sudah tertidur di atas kasur mereka, kedua tangannya merangkul putra pertama mereka. Namjoon mengusap pipi Omeganya dengan lembut, merasakan tulang pipinya semakin menonjol dari hari ke hari. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak ke bagian perut Omeganya yang sudah memasuki waktu persalinan, cepat atau lambat. Matanya menangkap tulang rusuk Hoseok yang juga hampir kelihatan meski ia mengenakan pakaian dari kulit tanaman seperti biasanya, dan juga Omeganya yang hampir mendekati hari kelahiran. Alpha itu memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Bagaimanapun juga ia masih muda, dan ia masih takut untuk membuat kesalahan.

Paginya, Namjoon terbangun ketika Omeganya membangunkannya.

Ia Omega itu meringis menahan sakit, tangannya terus memijat-mijat bagian bawah perut akibat rasa sakit yang secara periodik terus menerus berkontraksi. Alpha itu menggendong tubuh Seokjin—yang setengahnya lemah karena kontraksi di perutnya yang tidak kunjung reda dan setengahnya lagi lemah karena ia masih kekurangan nutrisi selama kehamilan—dengan jantung berdebar-debar membawa Omeganya ke tempat _josan -won_ , bidan kelompoknya berada. Setelah ia memastikan bahwa ada salah seorang Beta yang dapat dipercayakan untuk menjaga Hoseok, Namjoon kembali ke tempat Omeganya berada. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggenggam tangan Seokjin, ikut bernapas dengannya. Pikiran-pikiran mencekam bahwa musim kemarau ini ia akan memiliki anak, yang cepat atau lambat mungkin akan mati kelaparan seperti anak-anak lain di kelompoknya, mulai berterbangan di dalam kepala Namjoon.

Belum lama ia menunggui Seokjin, muncul Minseok yang mengabarinya untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi. Di belakang Beta itu, para warganya yang kebanyakan adalah Alpha dan Beta, telah menunggu dengan perlengkapan siap di anggota tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat kelompoknya bernaung, ia bisa mendengar suara siulan dan auman para serigala yang sedang bersiap-siap ke medan perang. Suara gendang bertabuh menggema di sepanjang lereng pegunungan.

 _Bukan perang. Rasanya seperti aku akan pergi ke pembunuhan masal_ , _bukan ke medan perang_ , pikirnya sedih. Namjoon mulai merasakan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya.

Alpha itu hendak berdiri dari posisinya saat Seokjin menangkap tangannya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan bercampur rasa cemas, "Kau—akan ke mana?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal akibat kontraksi, "Apa kau mau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian? Meninggalkan Hobi tanpa Alpha yang menjagaganya?"

"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi untuk kita semua, agar tidak ada lagi yang mati kelaparan," sahut Namjoon sambil mengelus perut Seokjin. Ia bisa merasakan bayi mereka menendang pelan disertai rasa kedutan di perut Omega itu.

Seokjin kembali mengerang kesakitan, kali ini matanya bercucuran oleh air mata. Tangannya masih merangkul lengan Namjoon, "Kumohon kembalilah dengan selamat. Kami semua membutuhkanmu."

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyisir helaian rambut berwarna hitam yang menutupi dahi Seokjin untuk mencium dahi Omega itu dengan lembut, "Aku akan kembali. Kau juga, Jin, kuatkan dirimu untuk anak-anak kita."

Omega itu melepaskan lengannya dengan enggan. Namjoon menoleh pada Omeganya untuk sesaat, dan kembali berkumpul dengan para orang-orang kelompoknya. Di sisi lain, kelompok _Neugdae_ Choi, Lee, dan Jeon telah siap dalam wujud serigala mereka. Sementara di hadapannya berdiri Minseok. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah mangkuk berisi cairan berwarna hitam. Jari telunjuk _Mu_ itu meraih cairan di dalam mangkuk, dan menorehkannya ke dahi dan wajah Namjoon.

"Hari ini kau akan pergi sebagai pahlawan dan pulang juga sebagai seorang pahlawan. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga _Sanshin_ selalu menyertaimu," ucap Minseok. Di belakangnya, para _Mu_ yang lebih muda mulai menyanyikan lagu diserta doa-doa pemujaan pada _Sanshin._

Hoseok berdiri di belakangnya bersama pengasuhnya yang merupakan seorang Omega. Mata putra pertamanya itu membulat besar—penuh rasa ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan saat ia mencium aroma ayahnya yang berubah tegang. Namjoon menggendong putranya yang masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa yang akan dihadapi oleh sang ayah saat ini.

" _Appa_ —kau akan pergi?" Hoseok bertanya padanya dengan suara yang serak dan basah oleh isak tangis.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hobi," Namjoon berbisik ke telinga putranya yang menangkupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang Alpha, "Kau harus menjadi anak yang kuat, karena sebentar lagi kau akan punya _dongsaeng_."

"Hobi takut."

Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap punggung kecil Hoseok, " _Appa_ akan pulang, dan kita akan kembali bersama-sama. Untuk sementara ini, kau temani _Eomma_ mu dulu, _eo_?"

Hoseok mengangguk kecil, membuat sang ayah tersenyum bangga. Namjoon menurunkan putranya dari gendongannya, dan menitipkannya pada pengasuh yang memberinya salam perpisahan.

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi permukaan kulitnya, dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wilayah tempat tinggal yang telah ia diami selama bertahun-tahun sejak kelahirannya. Pikiran Alpha yang masih cukup belia itu terbagi antara Seokjin dan peperangan yang akan dihadapinya tidak lama lagi. Tetapi begitu ia teringat akan anak-anaknya yang sebentar lagi lahir, Namjoon langsung memantapkan keputusan. Ia berlari, perlahan-lahan merasakan tulang-tulangnya bergeser-geser dan beralih sedemikian rupa, sementara surainya lama kelamaan bertambah panjang, menyelimuti seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Ia merasakan rahangnya mengencang diikuti dengan taring-taring yang mulai mencuat dari mulutnya. Alpha itu mengaum ketika ia merasakan dirinya telah dengan sempurna bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala besar, berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Suara aumannya diikuti oleh para serigala anggota kelompoknya. Mereka melebur menjadi satu dengan kelompok yang lain.

Mereka berlari menuruni bebukitan yang permukaan tanahnya keropos akibat kemarau, melompati ranting-ranting yang telah mengering, dan meluncur melewati sungai yang nyaris kehilangan sumber airnya. Namjoon mendengar suara auman serigala yang saling bersahut-sahutan, melihat burung di langit terpencar-pencar berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Kakinya berderap kencang, begitu pula dengan jantungnya.

Hampir setengah hari mereka berlari menaiki bebukitan tinggi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan dan tanaman-tanaman berduri. Ia terus berlari saat duri-duri tersebut menoreh dan sedikit mengoyak surai panjangnya. Ia nyaris mencapai titik tertinggi pada puncak pegunungan ketika ia mulai melihat pusaran angin dan awan di sekitar, disertai rasa dingin yang menggigit bahkan dengan bulu-bulu setebal apapun di permukaan kulit. Salju mulai jatuh perlahan-lahan di sekitar, mendinginkan kulit dan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya. Titik-titik es mulai terbentuk di ujung-ujung helai surai abu-abu Namjoon.

Di balik hutan berduri tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat. Meski baru beberapa jam lalu mereka diserang oleh salju, kini mereka mulai mendapati sebuah lembah hijau dan subur dengan langit biru cerah terpampang luas. Matahari mulai mencairkan salju yang menempel di surai-surai panjang Namjoon. Tanaman-tanaman hijau tumbuh di sana sini, sementara sungai mengalir di semua sisi lembah, diikuti hewan-hewan berlompatan ke sana kemari. Bukit itu luas, nyaris sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar daripada wilayah kelompoknya menetap. Namjoon tertegun cukup lama memandangi tempat yang sama sekali berseberangan dengan wilayah kelompoknya tinggal, sampai akhirnya Seunghyun membuyarkan pikirannya.

Alpha itu menunjuk menggunakan moncong hidungnya, "Mereka ada di sana."

Dilihatnya dua orang Beta diikuti oleh seorang Alpha, berdiri di kejauhan. Alpha itu—bertubuh tinggi, tubuh kekar dan berwajah tampan, matanya yang menyipit mengandung ekspresi curiga yang mengandung kewaspadaan melihat kawanan serigala dari berbagai kelompok memasuki wilayahnya tanpa izin.

Seunghyun segera kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia, menerima kain dari Beta bawahannya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh pribadinya. Ia berteriak ke arah Alpha itu, "Young-woon! Kami datang untuk merebut wilayahmu! Jika kau tidak menyerahkannya, kami akan menghabisi kelompokmu!"

"Merebut wilayahku?" tanya Young-woon sambil maju dua langkah, wajahnya terlihat datar—dingin. Gigi-giginya menggertak mengancam, "Apa kalian ingin merebut wilayahku dengan cara kekerasan? Seperti yang kalian lakukan pada kelompok kecil lainnya?"

Baru pertama kali ini Namjoon melihat kelompok _Saja._ Dan sesuai bayangannya, kelompok Min—kelompok terakhir dari kaum _Saja_ , memiliki fitur wajah yang unik. Mereka memiliki kulit coklat matang, diikuti dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Mata mereka selalu terlihat seperti manik berwarna oniks yang mengilap cemerlang dari kejauhan. Kebanyakan Alpha di kelompok _Saja_ memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar, bahkan melebihi Alpha di kelompok lainnya. Di mata Namjoon, warna mereka terlihat unik karena memiliki fitur yang begitu berbeda dengan _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Selain karena bentuk mereka sebagai manusia yang partikular, bentuk transformasi mereka juga sangat mengagumkan. Meski Namjoon hanya mendengarnya dari almarhum ayahnya, ia tahu bahwa bentuk transformasi mereka adalah seekor singa yang agung, bersurai panjang warna hitam legam dengan warna kulit tubuh kecoklatan.

Bahkan meski masih berbentuk manusia, Namjoon melihat Young-woon sebagai sosok yang berwibawa dan bermartabat tinggi. Bentuk wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia memiliki watak keras dan siap melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi kelompoknya.

"Tentu tidak," kata Seunghyun lagi. Ia masih dalam wujud manusianya, "Jika kau bersedia berunding, maka aku akan berbaik hati melakukannya. Tapi kuharap kita berunding dengan adil, sampai kita mencapai kesepakatan yang saling menguntungkan." Ia berjalan maju beberapa langkah, "Kelompok kami semua kelaparan. Kami juga butuh persediaan air. Jika kami tidak cepat-cepat menemukan wilayah untuk berburu dan sumber air yang tepat, kami semua akan mati."

Young-woon menggeram, suaranya bergema ke seisi lembah. "Menguntungkan bagimu, tapi merugikan bagiku bukan?" teriaknya marah. "Kau akan merebut tanah kami, dan membunuh kami semua. Itu mau kalian bukan?!" ekspresi wajahnya berubah marah, "Jika kalian ingin berunding dengan cara baik-baik, kenapa bertahun-tahun lalu kalian menghabisi kelompok Son? Padahal kelompok kecil itu hanya memiliki satu lembah kecil yang subur!"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, mengingat-ingat bahwa semasa ayahnya masih hidup, ia membantu kelompok Choi membantai kelompok Son akibat jumlah populasi mereka yang membludak. Mereka harus menghabisi kelompok kecil itu agar bisa mendapatkan tanah tempat tinggal sekaligus jumlah makanan yang lebih banyak. Jika yang lain bilang bahwa mereka pergi perang, maka ia akan mengatakan bahwa mereka pergi untuk merampas hak hidup kelompok lain.

"Jika tetap tidak mau merubah pikiran, maka kami tidak punya pilihan selain memusnahkan kalian," ujar Seunghyun akhirnya. Ia bertransformasi kembali menjadi serigala besar berwarna kuning kecoklatan—seperti warna emas, mengaung keras ke arah Young-woon.

Young-woon membalas dengan auman panjang dan menggelegar, dalam waktu singkat ia telah menjadi seekor singa dengan surai hitam dan kulit berwarna coklat. Ia dan dua Betanya yang telah bertransformasi mulai berlari ke arah kelompok Namjoon dan kelompok lainnya.

Sekelompok manusia lain muncul tiba-tiba dan bertransformasi menjadi singa mulai bermunculan dari segala arah, ikut menyerang mereka. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seunghyun dan kelompoknya yang telah berlari untuk menyerang kelompok Young-woon. Alpha muda itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai ikut berlari, mengaum sekeras-kerasnya—hingga suaranya bergema ke segala arah.

Sesuai dengan cerita ayahnya semasa beliau masih hidup, _Saja_ adalah makhluk bertubuh besar, nyaris tiga kali lipat daripada ukuran tubuh mereka dan memiliki kekuatan di taring dan tenaga yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kelompok _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Untungnya kelompok _Neugdae_ berjumlah lebih banyak daripada kelompok _Saja_ yang berada di lembah—sekitar tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka. Tetapi dalam waktu singkat perkelahian dimulai, sudah banyak tubuh yang berserakan di atas tanah disertai hujan dan aliran deras cairan kental darah. Suara erangan dan lenguhan, disertai suara auman keras, menggema di seisi lembah.

Lembah yang awalnya berumput hijau dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam hewan dan tumbuhan, kini telah diselimuti oleh darah.

Seberapa kuatnya kelompok _Saja_ Min, jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit dibandingkan dengan _Neungdae_ yang datang untuk mengklaim daerah tetorial mereka.

Namjoon dibantu oleh ketiga Betanya, berhasil menjatuhkan tiga ekor _Saja_. Ia hendak menyerang singa yang lain saat matanya menangkap Seunghyun.

 _Cari di mana para Omega dan anak-anak Saja tinggal. Bunuh mereka._ Alpha itu menyuruhnya.

Namjoon terkesiap mendengar ucapan itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia langsung menyuruh sepuluh orang Betanya untuk pergi mengikutinya, sementara di belakangnya peperangan masih terus berlanjut. Ia merobek leher seekor _Saja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dan nyaris melahap wajahnya. Ia merasakan darah membasahi wajahnya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan perburuan.

Ia menemukan beberapa buah pondok yang merupakan sarang tempat tinggal _Saja_. Dilihatnya beberapa Beta menjaga sarang, siap-siap menghadangnya. Beta-Beta bawahannya langsung menghajar para Beta _Saja_ yang sedang berjaga. Pertarungan berdarah tidak terelakkan, sementara para Omega dan anak-anak _Saja_ meringkuk di sarang mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih berwujud manusia, tidak berani melawan, hanya meringkuk ketakutan memandangi seisi tempat tinggal mereka dimusnahkan di depan mata.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, menyuruh Betanya yang tersisa untuk menghabisi para Omega dan anak-anak. Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dan suara tangisan anak kecil di telinganya.

Ia membayangkan dalam kepalanya, jika yang diserang ini adalah Seokjin, atau Hoseok dan anak-anaknya yang akan lahir nanti, ataupun para orang-orang di kelompoknya. Namjoon merasakan perutnya bergejolak mual.

Ia membuka matanya dan memantapkan hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melakukan ini semua. Karena jika ia tidak berperang, tidak merampas tanah milik orang lain, maka kelompok dan keluarga kecilnya akan mati kelaparan.

Dilihatnya seorang Omega pria meringkuk di atas pondok yang terbuat dari ranting dan akar tanaman yang sudah mengering. Omega itu memeluk seorang anak kecil laki-laki, berambut dan berkulit putih. Sesaat ia ragu bahwa yang di hadapannya itu adalah anak _Saja_ , karena warna kulit anak itu berbeda dengan kaum _Saja_ pada umumnya.

Ia hendak membuka rahangnya dan mencabik tubuh Omega dan anak kecil di hadapannya, saat tiba-tiba saja Omega itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi singa. Meski saat bertransformasi Omega memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil, mereka tetap memiliki kekuatan seperti seorang _Saja_ atau _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Yang ia ketahui, para Omega _Saja_ memiliki kemampuan berburu yang lebih baik dibanding Alpha _Saja_. Mereka jauh lebih gesit dan dapat menyerang lebih cepat, meski kekuatan mereka tidak pernah bisa menandingi golongan Alpha _Saja_. Omega itu menerjang tubuh Namjoon hingga jatuh ke atas tanah. Namjoon mengaum dan menggigit leher Omega itu, merasakan rasa asam metalik darah mengalir di mulutnya.

Omega itu berusaha melepaskan gigitan Namjoon, menggunakan cakarnya, menyebabkan goresan panjang di wajah Namjoon. Namjoon menggeram kesakitan, tetapi rahangnya yang lebih kuat menarik tubuh Omega tersebut dan melemparkannya ke atas tanah. Dilihatnya sang Omega berusaha bangkit, berusaha melindungi anaknya. Tetapi Namjoon lebih cepat, ia hampir meraih tubuh anak kecil itu—yang tengah menangis memanggil ibunya— _Apa dia berusia sebaya dengan Hobi_?—sepintas ia membayangkan anak itu; membayangkan wajah Hoseok yang memiliki sepasang mata miliknya, dengan bentuk hidung dan mulut persis seperti Seokjin, menangis—

Tubuh Namjoon tiba-tiba saja terpelanting ke samping, dan ia merasakan tulang rusuknya seperti patah di dua bagian. Dengan susah payah, ia mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Dilihatnya Young-woon, menggeram ke arahnya. Di belakangnya anak itu masih menangis, tangannya terulur ke arah Young-woon.

Sesaat kemudian Namjoon menyadari bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari Alpha pemimpin kelompok _Saja_ Min, dan Omega yang berusaha melindungi anaknya itu adalah pasangannya.

 _Jika kau menyentuh mereka, kau akan mati_ —

Namjoon merasakan dadanya terasa sakit karena debaran jantung dan luka yang ia terima. Omega Young-woon berlari menghampiri anaknya dan membawanya pergi menjauh—membawanya dengan kerah bajunya berada di antara gigi taring. Ketika Omega itu sudah hilang di pandangannya, Namjooon sudah menyiapkan diri untuk balas menyerang. Tetapi tubuh Young-woon yang lebih besar menghantamnya duluan kembali ke atas tanah.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh mereka_ , geram Young-woon pada Namjoon. _Jangan berani menyentuh Omega dan anakku_.

Seunghyun muncul di antara pepohonan dan menghantam tubuh Young-woon dengan tubuh dan kedua rahangnya yang kuat menancap di leher Alpha itu. Tubuh Seunghyun berguling bersama dengan Young-woon di atas tanah, saling berusaha mendominasi dalam pergelutan mereka. Mata Alpha dari klan Choi itu menangkap mata Namjoon, kembali menyuruhnya, _Kejar Omega itu beserta anaknya! Habisi mereka!_

Namjoon tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk melompat keluar dan melacak jejak ke mana Omega itu pergi dengan bantuan penciumannya.

Hari itu sudah hampir malam, dan ia was-was jika anaknya sudah terlahir saat ini. Tetapi ia masih memiliki satu tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Ia mengaum keras ketika mendapati Omega itu hampir berada di jangkauannya. Omega itu terpojok di antara aliran deras sungai dan Namjoon. Ia mengeluarkan suara ringkihan panjang, sementara darah masih terus mengalir dari lehernya. Saat Namjoon hendak menyambar tubuh Omega itu, tiba-tiba sang Omega kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia, dengan kedua tangannya menyambar tubuh anaknya yang nyaris terjatuh ke atas tanah saat ia bertransformasi.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon menghentikan aksinya, ia diam memandangi dan tertegun.

Sang Omega jatuh ke atas rerumputan, sementara kedua tangannya dengan protektif merangkul anaknya yang masih menangis. Namjoon menyadari bahwa Omega di hadapannya ini telah kehabisan darah, sehingga ia nyaris tidak dapat mempertahankan wujud singanya.

" _Jebal_ , kau boleh membunuhku, tapi jangan bunuh anakku..." kata Omega itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. " _Jebal_ —" suaranya tercekat.

Anaknya menangis memegangi tubuh ibunya, " _Eomma_ , _eomma..._ "

"Aku tidak akan mengakhiri hidup anakmu", Namjoon langsung kembali ke wujud manusianya. Hatinya tidak cukup mantap untuk membunuh keduanya. Maka ia hanya terduduk di depan Omega itu, "Aku juga memiliki seorang putra, berusia hampir sama dengan putramu. Dan saat ini, Omegaku juga—di tempat tinggal kami sedang melahirkan anak kedua kami," katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Aku—aku tidak bisa membunuh putramu, mengingat bahwa ada keluarga yang menungguku saat ini."

Omega itu menangis, darahnya sudah berhenti mengucur, tapi ia masih susah payah untuk mengatur napasnya, "Aku tidak ingin anak ini hidup sendirian—setelah aku pergi—" ia mulai memuntahkan darah. Terlalu banyak bahkan Namjoon sampai memegangi kerongkongan sang Omega, yang terbuka oleh luka menganga, "Ia baru berusia empat tahun... Tapi—tapi kalian menghancurkan rumah kami. Merebut semuanya—ia tidak akan punya tempat untuk pulang..."

" _Mianhae,_ " Namjoon merasakan tenggorokan dan mulutnya kering, "— _mianhae_."

Anak laki-laki Young-woon masih terus menangis, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ibunya berada. Ia meronta ketika ibunya menurunkannya dari tubuhnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Omega Young-woon menyerahkan sang putra satu-satunya pada Namjoon.

"Aku tahu—kau pasti Alpha yang baik... Kau berbeda—dengan mereka," katanya dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku ingin kau membawa putraku ke tempat aman. Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku mati. A-aku—aku pun juga tidak ingin menyaksikan putraku mati di depan mataku sendiri…."

Namjoon menerima anak itu di tangannya dengan berat hati. Sementara anak yang baru saja dipisahkan oleh induknya tersebut berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tangannya masih berusaha terulur ke arah ibunya.

"Siapa nama kalian, jika aku boleh tahu?" tanya Namjoon, matanya bergerak dari sang Omega ke wajah putranya yang memerah karena tangisan. Ia tahu bahwa ia merasa dirinya telah berkhianat pada kelompok lainnya, tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk membunuh seorang Omega beserta anaknya. Dan kini, Omega itu sedang sekarat di hadapannya. Di telinganya, suara detak jantungnya semakin melambat.

"Aku—kau boleh mengenalku dengan nama Min Jeong-su," Omega itu tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya, air mata membasahi wajahnya. "Dan nama anak ini," suaranya terdengar bangga, "Ia adalah putraku dan Young-woon, Min Yoongi." Jeong-su—nama Omega itu—kembali terbatuk-batuk di atas tanah. Ia menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata. Namjoon dengan panik memegangi tubuh Jeong-su, mencari respon.

"H-hei—aku kalau bisa aku—"

"Kau adalah orang yang baik… Tidak seperti mereka… Jangan sia-siakan lagi—"

Ucapan itu langsung terhenti.

Omega itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Tidak ada suara desahan napas. Tidak ada suara detakan jantung. Yang ada hanya suara tangisan, suara erangan dan auman dari kejauhan.

Dan suara Namjoon menahan isak tangis di tenggorokannya sendiri.

Alpha muda itu melihat ke arah anak di gendongannya yang menangis dengan luapan emosi dan suara lengkingan yang menyayat hati.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku baru saja membunuh ibu dari anak ini—_

"Demi nama _Sanshin—_ " anak di gendongannya—Yoongi—kembali meronta-ronta, menangisi kepergian ibunya. Ia mulai menggigiti tangan agam Namjoon, ingin melepaskan diri.

Tetapi Namjoon tidak bergeming. Ia tetap membawa tubuh anak itu. Perlahan ia bertransformasi menjadi serigala dengan surai berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Ia berlari melompati sungai, pergi mencari tempat yang ada dalam ingatannya—tidak jauh dari _Buzhou Sando_. Ia pergi menuju sebuah wilayah yang tersingkir dari perbukitan dan pegunungan, namun cukup terpenuhi jika masa panen tiba. Wilayah itu tertutupi dengan hutan-hutan dan tebing bebatuan, menyebabkan musuh sulit untuk menemukan wilayah tersebut jika tidak pernah menapakkan kaki ke sana.

Ia sampai di sana ketika fajar hampir menyingsing. Kakinya menapaki sebuah jalan dari bebatuan hingga ia tiba di sebuah rumah pohon. Ia ingat ketika ia kecil ia sering pergi ke tempat ini bersama ayahnya, pergi menemui teman-teman lama—kata Alpha yang sudah cukup lama meninggal itu. Tapi Namjoon yang sudah beranjak dewasa baru tahu apa maksud ayahnya.

Ini adalah bukit di mana mereka mengasingkan para _Neugdae_ yang sudah tidak memiliki kelompok ataupun keluarga, atau juga para _Neugdae_ yang memilih untuk mengasingkan hidup mereka dan hidup tua tanpa bersosialisasi dengan _Neugdae_ lainnya. Delta, itu sebutan bagi mereka. Sebagian mereka ada yang tetap hidup seperti kebanyakan _Neugdae_ lainnya, dan sebagian lagi telah kehilangan akal pikiran dan kemampuan mereka untuk berubah menjadi wujud manusianya, sehingga bersikap seperti layaknya serigala biasa dan bukan lagi seorang _Neugdae_.

Tetapi ayahnya dulu selalu pergi ke tempat pengasingan ini, mendekatkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang terasingkan ini. Mendengarkan cerita mereka, mendengarkan suara alam. Memang tempat itu hanya sebesar seperdelapan dari wilayahnya, tetapi tempat ini selalu menimbulkan kesan aneh pada Namjoon kecil.

Ia bisa mendengar suara hembusan angin, suara hamparan awan yang terbang, suara rerumputan bergoyang, suara serangga, semua suara segala sumber kehidupan.

Namjoon berubah ke wujud manusianya, tubuh tidak terbalut satu kain pun, dengan tangannya menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang terus menerus menggigiti tangannya yang kekar oleh lekukan otot. Dengan perasaan tidak tega, ia menurunkan anak Jeong-su dan Young-woon ke antara rerumputan. Anak itu langsung melompat ke pucuk pepohonan, menghilang di antara bayang-bayang pohon, tetapi matanya yang ia sadari berwarna merah—mengintip Namjoon di antara siluet dedaunan dan ranting-ranting kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah membunuh ibumu," kata Namjoon pada anak itu. Ia membayangkan dirinya bersama Hoseok, membayangkan dirinya meninggalkan anaknya di tengah hutan, sendirian. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, aku harus melakukannya demi keluargaku, dan juga kelompokku."

Anak itu hanya diam, mengamati. Suara desahan napas anak itu terdengar menggeram—mengancam, saat Namjoon melangkah mendekatinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pantulan bola mata berwarna putih dengan manik berwarna merah pekat mengamati Namjoon dari jauh, melemparkan tatapan menghakimi yang menyalahkan Namjoon atas seluruh perubahan nasibnya saat ini. Menyalahkan Alpha muda itu atas nasib yang telah ditinggalkan untuknya sendirian.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kau di sini sendirian. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke tempatku,karena jika kelompok lain tahu bahwa kau selamat, mereka akan membunuhmu."

Anak itu hanya kembali menggeram, menyuruh Namjoon mundur.

"Sekarang ini kau harus bertahan hidup sendirian. Tapi aku ingin kau ingat akan satu hal," Namjoon masih menatap sepasang mata kecil itu, "Bahwa alam akan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Dan jika kau berjuang keras untuk melindungi alam, mereka akan berbalik melindungimu."

Ia berdiri dari posisinya dan membalikkan tubuh. "Semoga _Sanshin_ melindungimu, Yoongi- _ah_. Semoga Ia memberimu hidup yang cukup, setidaknya cukup untuk membuatmu melihat banyak hal di dunia ini."

Tubuhnya kembali menjadi seekor serigala, dan ia berlari meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

Di balik hutan, ia mendengar suara ratapan. Anak itu mulai menangis begitu ia tinggalkan. Tetapi Namjoon tidak dapat mundur dari keputusannya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, hingga suara ratapan mengilukan itu menghilang di kejauhan. Alpha muda itu harus kembali ke medan perang, kembali pada kelompoknya, kembali pada keluarganya. Ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata, tapi ia membiarkannya kering oleh tiupan angin.

Ia kembali di lembah kaum _Saja_ , dan melihat peperangan hampir berakhir. Tumpukan mayat kelompok Min berserakan dan bertebaran sepanjang pemandangan terhampar di matanya. Ia bisa melihat darah mengalir, suara erangan dan rintihan, suara kibasan api yang membakar pondok-pondok yang dulunya berisi para Alpha _Saja_ dan keluarga kecil mereka.

Namjoon menangis, ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, menangisi keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

Semuanya ini ia lakukan bukan karena keinginannya, tetapi karena keharusannya sebagai seorang pemimpin klan.

Dilihatnya Seunghyun berjalan ke arahnya, sudah kembali berwujud manusia. Di dadanya terdapat banyak bekas cakaran dan lengan kananya terkoyak, tetapi wajahnya tersenyum penuh rasa bangga akan kemenangan. Di bahu kanannya, ia membawa tubuh Young-woon yang setengah bertransformasi menjadi manusia bercucuran darah segar; tidak melawan, tidak bernyawa.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Namjoon-ah? Kita semua menang! Kita berhasil mendapatkan lembah ini! Kelaparan tidak akan menyerang kita lagi!"

Namjoon menghapus air matanya, " _Ne_. Kita menang."

Kelompoknya dan ketiga kelompok lainnya menghilangkan bekas-bekas keberadaan kelompok Min. Jantungnya mulai berdebar ketika Yongguk berkata padanya, "Bukankah kau yang bertugas menghabisi anak dan Omega Young-woon? Di mana mayat mereka?"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak ingin membeberkan keberadaan Yoongi kepada mereka. Tetapi jika ia ketahuan berbohong, maka kelompok lain akan memutuskan tali persaudaraan dengan kelompoknya, atau lebih buruknya, hidup kelompoknya akan terancam. Namjoon menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Aku—aku tidak ingat. Aku membunuh anaknya di sekitar sini, setelah membunuh induk Omeganya. Aku membiarkan mayat mereka dihanyutkan oleh aliran sungai."

Ia berubah tegang ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yongguk beringsut memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, seolah-olah mengantisipasi ucapan bohong dari Namjoon. Alpha itu mulai mengendus rasa ketakutannya saat Seunghyun menarik lengan Yongguk, "Hentikan, Yongguk. Yang penting saat ini kita semua telah memenangkan perang. Kita bisa kembali ke desa kita masing-masing setelah merundingkan pembagian wilayah."

Di dalam pikirannya, Namjoon menarik napas lega. Ia mengikuti Seunghyun untuk berunding mengenai wilayah. Saat siang hari hampir menyingsing, dibuat keputusan bahwa kelompoknya mendapatkan seperempat wilayah yang dilewati oleh dua aliran sungai dan terletak di dekat bagian utara bukit. Setiap wilayah dibatasi oleh aliran sungai dan hutan bambu.

Alpha muda itu kembali bersama kelompoknya—yang tersisa sekitar 20 orang Beta dan Alpha dewasa—dengan perasaan sedikit senang. Setidaknya setelah ia membawa keluarganya ke tempat tinggal mereka yang baru, keluarga dan kelompoknya tidak akan pernah kelaparan lagi. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju wilayah mereka yang lama. Ia mengingat-ingat bahwa sesampainya di sana, Seokjin telah melahirkan anak mereka. Bahwa sesampainya di sana, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Hoseok, mengabari Namjoon bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang _Hyung_.

Dan benar sesuai bayangannya, ia tiba di pondok _josan -won_ disambut oleh putranya dan Omega yang mengasuh Hoseok—Ryeowook, pasangan hidup dari seorang Beta bawahannya, Jong-woon.

" _Appa_! _Appa_!" seru Hoseok senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hobi- _hyung_! Hobi jadi _Hyung_ karena sudah punya _dongsaeng_!"

Namjoon menggendong putranya, mengecup pipinya yang terasa lebih kurus dibanding beberapa saat lalu ketika ia meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia tidak peduli karena sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan kelaparan lagi, "Mana _Eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_? Appa belum bertemu dengan _dongsaeng_!"

Hoseok menunjuk ke dalam pondok dan Namjoon menggendongnya ikut masuk ke dalam. Seorang Beta yang bertugas sebagai bidan memberinya hormat dan pergi meninggalkan pondok bersama Ryeowook. Ketika ia tiba di dalam, dilihatnya Seokjin, di atas tempat tidur beralaskan daun dan kulit hewan buruan, sedang menyusui anak mereka. Namjoon menghampiri dengan raut wajah kaget, menyadari bahwa justru Omeganya sedang menyusui dua orang anak, bukan hanya satu. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia duduk di sebelah Seokjin, dengan Hoseok berada di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Omeganya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepala Seokjin yang masih basah oleh keringat.

"Ini—"

"Kita memiliki anak kembar, Alpha. Lihat," Seokjin menyodorkan dua anaknya yang telah selesai menyusu pada Namjoon yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Omega itu tersenyum lembut sambil menunjuk ke salah satu anak serigala di antara lengannya, "Anak ini terlahir duluan, tapi ia lebih kecil daripada saudara satunya."

Dua anaknya, masih berwujud setengah anak serigala, menggeliat di tangan Omeganya. Satu di antaranya berwarna abu-abu sepertinya, sedangkan satunya lagi berwarna coklat keemasan, sama seperti induk Omeganya. Namjoon menangis mengamati kedua anaknya yang baru lahir. Ia mempelajari fitur bentuk kedua anaknya satu persatu dengan hati yang terasa nyaris meledak dengan rasa kasih sayang yang membucah menjadi satu padu di dalam dadanya. Anaknya yang berwarna coklat keemasan berukuran lebih kecil daripada yang berwarna abu-abu, menandakan bahwa ia anaknya yang terlahir duluan daripada yang satunya seperti ucapan Seokjin.

" _Appa_ jangan menangis... Hobi sudah jadi _hyung_ ," kata Hoseok sambil mengusap air mata di wajah ayahnya.

Namjoon tertawa dan melihat ke arah Hoseok, " _Ne_ , Hobi sekarang sudah menjadi seorang hyung. Kau harus bisa menjaga mereka baik-baik, _ne_?"

Hoseok mengangguk dengan antusias, tangannya ikut memegangi kedua adiknya dengan hati-hati.

Seokjin bergeser sedikit dari posisinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menamakan kedua anak kita ini dulu, sebelum aku tidur?"

Namjoon menunjuk pada anaknya yang berukuran lebih besar, "Kurasa yang satu ini akan kunamai dengan Taehyung. Mengingat bahwa semua harapan kita akan musim kemarau ini akan segera berakhir. Bahwa dalam situasi sesulit apapun, pasti ia akan menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ia melihat Seokjin memasang wajah bingung padanya, "Ne, Jinnie. Kami berhasil menaklukkan lembah di _Buzhou Sando_. Mungkin lusa kita bisa memulai perjalanan ke sana."

Seokjin menyorotkan wajah bahagia padanya, "Oh! Sungguhkah?" Omega itu mulai menangis, "Akhirnya—kupikir kita akan—"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah. Kita belum selesai menamai yang satu lagi," kata Namjoon setengah tertawa.

"Yang ini namanya siapa, _Appa_?" tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk adiknya yang berukuran paling kecil.

Namjoon berpikir agak lama. Ia membayangkan Yoongi, yang saat ini tengah sendirian di suatu lembah setelah ia meninggalkannya. _Bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah membuat keputusan meninggalkan Yoongi di sana? Bagaimana jika ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh Yoongi?_

"Jimin," ucap Namjoon pada akhirnya, "Meski tubuhnya kecil, ia akan bertahan hidup seperti saudaranya yang lain. Dan ia akan punya tujuan hidup yang tinggi." _Juga memiliki kebijaksanaan yang tidak kumiliki saat ini_.

"Jimin dan Taehyung," bisik Seokjin pelan sambil memandangi anak-anak mereka yang baru terlahir satu persatu. "Selamat datang ke kelompok Kim; Jimin dan Taehyung."

* * *

 **Balameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda**

 **Part I:**

 _ **Eunbich Bineul-iyeo**_

 **Plot Summary:** "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu." Jimin terpaksa harus dibawa pergi dari kelompoknya oleh seorang Min Yoongi, Alpha misterius yang ternyata adalah Saja terakhir klan Min. Jimin menekankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pada Yoongi, bahkan jika takdir lah yang memaksanya. YoonMin. ABO _werewolf fantasy_. 3 shots.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, NamJin, KookV, ChanBaek, side pairings lainnya

 **Warnings** : ABO dynamics, mpreg, sex scene, angst, slight gore, other kpop idols

Terinsipirasi dari fanfic _Spring Days_ (YoonMin) dan _Warrior Beauty_ (Kyungsoo x Baekhyun) di AO3.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin terlahir dengan karakter berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Jika anak-anak seusianya senang bermain dan berlarian keluar sarang tempat tinggal mereka, maka Jimin akan menghabiskan waktu menyibukkan diri dengan mempelajari benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Jika anak-anak seusianya senang bergulat satu sama lain di atas rerumputan, maka Jimin akan berlari dan menghilang di hutan hingga menjelang senja, sampai kakak dan ibunya pergi mencarinya—menemukannya bermain di antara aliran sungai dan pepohonan.

Jika anak-anak seusianya sudah mulai berbicara dengan bahasa yang mereka pahami, maka Jimin akan memilih mendengarkan. Bahkan orang tuanya menyangka bahwa Jimin mengalami bisu sampai usianya menjelang 3 tahun usia matahari. Baru saja di usianya yang menginjak tiga tahun dan setelah menjalani upacara _gut_ pertamanya, Jimin mulai banyak menyuarakan pikirannya.

Taehyung, saudara kembarnya, memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia selalu bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain, bergulat, dan pulang ke rumah dengan banyak bekas luka gigitan di tubuhnya. Taehyung beberapa kali mengajak Jimin ikut bersamanya, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh saudaranya yang bertubuh lebih kecil; dengan alasan ia lebih tertarik untuk mengenali satu persatu nama-nama pohon di hutan. ("Benarkah pohon bisa berbicara, Chim? Aku juga mau mengenal mereka!" "Mereka bisa bicara kalau kau mengenal mereka, Taetae!")

Tetapi Jimin menyukai Taehyung, menyayangi saudara kembarnya itu. Meski Taehyung bertubuh lebih besar, ia selalu mengalah jika Jimin mulai bergulat dengannya. Di manapun dan kapanpun, Taehyung selalu menjadi favorit semua orang. Ia selalu punya lebih banyak teman dibanding Jimin, meski Jimin sedikit kecewa jika hanya Taehyung diajak bermain oleh anak-anak _Neugdae_ lainnya. Ia menganggap bahwa teman terbaiknya adalah Taehyung, Hoseok- _hyung_ —kakak sulungnya, dan orang tuanya. Ia juga menganggap neneknya adalah sahabatnya, sampai akhirnya wanita berstatus Omega itu meninggal sewaktu Jimin dan Taehyung berusia 5 tahun usia matahari.

Hal yang disukai Jimin lainnya ketika ia mulai bisa berjalan adalah bermain petak umpet sendirian. Terkadang ia akan mengajak Hoseok dan Taehyung ketika anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Jika ia bermain petak umpet sendirian, maka ia akan berpura-pura bersembunyi di balik akar dan batang pohon pinus, menunggu sampai Hoseok dan ibunya memanggilnya untuk tidur siang atau waktu makan. Lain waktu ia akan menirukan suara kercipan burung lalu bernyanyi sambil mendengarkan suara desir aliran sungai yang hari itu tidak terjamah oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya. Bahkan jika ia bertengkar dengan Taehyung dan membuat saudaranya menangis seharian, Jimin akan menghilang dari pondok sarang tempat tinggal mereka dan pergi ke balik pepohonan untuk menyendiri, menunggu Taehyung atau dirinya meminta maaf pada satu sama lain.

Terkadang, apabila ia merasa bosan sendirian, ia akan mengajak Taehyung dan Hoseok pergi berenang di sungai. Mereka berenang di sungai dengan aliran lebih tenang, menangkap ikan, dan pulang ketika waktu menjelang sore.

Tapi hal yang paling disukai dan dinantikannya adalah ketika ayahnya pulang dari wilayah kelompok lain, berbagi cerita padanya sementara Taehyung dan Hoseok ikut mendengarkan bersama-sama. Ayahnya, Kim Namjoon, adalah pemimpin kelompok Kim dan sudah hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Alpha pemimpin tertinggi kelompok Kim.

Ia juga telah memimpin beberapa perang besar, termasuk perang melawan kelompok Min, kelompok terakhir dari kaum _Saja_. Keberadaan mereka telah hilang dari peradaban semenjak perang yang dilalui oleh ayahnya. Saat ia pulang, maka mereka duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran di tengah-tengah kobaran api unggu, sementara ibu mereka akan menyiapkan santapan makan malam dari daging kelinci ataupun hasil buruan lainnya. Ayahnya akan mulai bercerita tentang tugas patrolinya di wilayah perbatasan gunung, membantu mengusir _Neugdae_ liar atau hewan-hewan yang dapat mengancam stok buruan. Terkadang ia juga menceritakan pada anak-anaknya tentang _Saja_ yang sudah lama punah. Saat Hoseok dan Taehyung mulai mengantuk mendengarkan cerita ayah mereka, maka Jimin akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengarkan cerita itu hingga habis, matanya berbinar-binar dengan rasa penasaran.

Jimin tahu bahwa ayahnya merasa senang dan bersemangat ketika menceritakan tentang _Saja_. Bagaimana bentuk mereka bertransformasi melebihi ukuran _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Bentuk tubuh mereka yang agung disertai surai mereka, semuanya diceritakan sedetail-detailnya oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ia bercerita bagaimana dewa Sanshin memiliki peliharaan seekor singa, yang kemudian dari singa peliharaannya itu ia menjadi manusia dan menjadi moyang pertama kaum _Saja._ Alpha itu juga mengatakan pada Jimin, bahwa mereka yang telah musnah dari peradaban tidak boleh sampai hilang dari sejarah.

"Apa mereka benar-benar ada?" tanya Jimin pada ayahnya, wajahnya terlihat masih tidak percaya mendengar cerita ayahnya.

"Mereka ada, demi nama _Sanshin_. Setidaknya dulu pernah ada. Aku pernah melihat mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mereka besar, bahkan lebih besar daripada aku maupun _Neugdae_ lainnya, dan mereka punya rahang dan kaki belakang yang lebih kuat. Mereka petarung yang handal yang sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan," jawab ayahnya sambil bercerita, matanya berapi-api penuh semangat setiap kali cerita tentang _Saja_ mengalir dari mulutnya.

Ketika Jimin masih mendengarkan cerita ayahnya hingga purnama mulai meluncur turun, maka akan datang ibunya, menyuruhnya tidur sambil menggendong kedua tubuh kakak dan adiknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Jimin mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan induknya dan pergi tidur—karena ia tahu bagaimana wujud ibunya akan berubah 180 derajat begitu ia marah. Lalu Jimin akan menemui dirinya berada di himpitan antara tubuh Hoseok dan Taehyung yang terlelap ke alam mimpi. Tetapi pikirannya akan terus berkelebatan dengan semua cerita ayahnya. Ia sangat menyukai cara ayahnya bercerita, bagaimana Alpha itu membawanya ke dunia lain, seolah-olah ia ikut melihat semua petualangan yang dilewatkan olehnya. Hati kecilnya juga mulai memuja-muja sosok _Saja_ yang selalu diceritakan oleh ayahnya.

Beberapa kali ayahnya akan membawa teman-temannya dari kelompok lain. Alpha-Alpha pemimpin kelompok lain tersebut akan membawa anak-anak mereka, ikut bermain bersama dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jimin pasti selalu memilih dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ayahnya menegurnya untuk bermain bersama yang lain.

Ada salah seorang anak yang ia sukai dari anak-anak lainnya. Dia adalah anak kedua dari pemimpin klan Jeon. Nama anak itu adalah Jungkook dan usianya setahun usia matahari lebih muda daripada Jimin dan Taehyung. Jungkook memiliki senyum yang lebih mirip seekor kelinci daripada anak serigala pada umumnya. Tubuhnya juga jauh lebih mungil dibandingkan Jimin dan Taehyung pada saat itu. Meski awalnya ia malu-malu ketika Jimin mengajaknya bermain untuk pertama kalinya dan bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya, tetapi Jungkook sebenarnya punya kepribadian menyenangkan. Ia senang bercanda dan berlarian seperti anak lainnya begitu ia sudah mengenal Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin senang mengajak Jungkook pergi berlarian ke hutan yang sering dikunjunginya, dan anak itu akan selalu menurut mengikutinya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, terkadang hingga mereka berubah wujud menjadi setengah serigala, dan mengaum di antara rerumputan. Pada akhirnya Hoseok dan Taehyung biasanya akan ikut bermain bersama mereka, menghabiskan waktu hingga akhirnya ayah Jungkook mengajak putranya untuk pulang.

"Kita akan bertemu kapan-kapan lagi!" seru Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang hampir setengah menangis di gendongan ayahnya.

Meski pertemuan mereka cukup singkat, tetapi Jimin menikmatinya. Ia memiliki satu teman baru.

Semakin usianya beranjak menuju usia remaja, Jimin semakin membuka dirinya pada dunia. Ia mulai mengenal Sungwoon dan Chanyeol dari kelompok Han dan Park.

"Kurasa Chanyeol menyukaimu, Jimin," kata Taehyung sambil bercanda setiap kali Chanyeol mendatangi desa mereka dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari tanpa ayahnya. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung, Chanyeol senantiasa membawakannya hasil buruan ataupun bunga-bunga yang ia temukan dalam perjalanan menuju wilayah tetorial kelompok Kim.

Jimin akan menjawab dengan balasan berupa gurauan pula. Toh ia tahu bahwa sepupunya yang lebih tua 3 tahun usia matahari darinya, Baekhyun, menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol yang justru lebih disukai Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Ketika usianya dan Taehyung beranjak 18 tahun usia matahari, keduanya melewati pemeriksaan dan diumumkan sebagai Omega. Taehyung mengalami _heat_ duluan sebelum Jimin. Tidak lama setelah berita Taehyung mengalami _heat_ mengudara hingga ke kelompok lainnya, para anak-anak Alpha dari pemimpin klan lain mulai berebut untuk mengklaim Taehyung duluan. Tetapi Taehyung meminta pada ayah mereka untuk mengadakan turnamen, untuk memilih Alpha terbaik untuknya.

Di satu sisi, Jimin merasa iri pada saudara kembarnya. Taehyung memiliki wajah yang tampan dan eksotis, unik, dan bentuk tubuh ideal yang begitu diincar-incar oleh para Alpha manapun. Selain itu ia cukup jago berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan, meskipun payah dalam soal memasak. Taehyung juga lebih tinggi darinya, meski mereka adalah saudara kembar. Di antara mereka berdua, Taehyung lah yang paling banyak mewarisi kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan Jimin merasa cemburu karena Taehyung lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya yang lain selain dirinya.

"Kau beruntung akan banyak Alpha yang ingin mengklaimmu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa memilih Alpha paling memungkinkan untuk dijadikan pasangan," kata Jimin di hari turnamen pemilihan calon Alpha untuk Taehyung diadakan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa irinya dengan wajah berbinar-binarnya seperti biasa.

Taehyung hanya menepuk bahu saudara kembarnya itu dengan rasa tersipu, balas memuji, "Kau juga, Chim! Begitu _heat_ mu tiba, para Alpha pasti akan mengincarmu. Kau punya wajah menarik dan semua orang memuja-muja kebaikan hatimu. Siapa yang mau menolak Omega sepertimu?"

Jimin sedikit meragukan ucapan saudara kembarnya.

Turnamen dibuka oleh _Mu_ kelompok Kim yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi, Minseok, dan oleh ayahnya selaku pemimpin klan. Jimin duduk di antara Hoseok; yang telah diumumkan sebagai seorang Alpha dan pengganti ayah mereka nantinya, ibunya; selaku pasangan dari pemimpin klan, dan Taehyung; sebagai Omega yang berhak dimiliki oleh juara di turnamen ini.

Selama orasi disampaikan oleh ayahnya, Jimin merasa dirinya terbenam di antara keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi semapai, sementara ia sendiri tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan tinggi ibu ataupun para saudaranya. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju pada anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan mengagumi dan rasa hormat, kecuali pada dirinya yang membuat Jimin mengutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Hari ini, dengan senang hati aku mempersembahkan putraku, Kim Taehyung, sebagai Omega." Jimin mendengar suara ayahnya bergaung di antara lembah dan kerumunan hadirin; sebagian adalah kelompoknya dan sebagian lagi dari kelompok lain, "Dengan adanya turnamen ini, maka para Alpha yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, berhak untuk mendapatkan putraku sebagai Omega kalian."

Ucapan itu disambut dengan antusias oleh berbagai kelompok yang datang. Jimin merasakan tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Seketika ia ikut tegang bersama saudara kembarnya, membayangkan dirinya akan mengalami hal serupa menjelang _heat_ nya tiba.

Satu persatu kelompok memperkenalkan anak-anak mereka, seluruhnya adalah Alpha yang bertubuh kekar dan terlihat serius mengikuti turnamen. Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tidak mengikuti turnamen, Alpha yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu hanya duduk di tribun bersama kelompok dan keluarganya. Sementara dari keluarga Jeon, mereka memperkenalkan sang putra kedua sebagai peserta turnamen.

Jimin mendengar Hoseok terkesiap di sebelahnya, "Huh? Bukankah itu Jungkook- _ah_ , dari kelompok Jeon?" serunya setengah tidak percaya. Alpha itu berdiri dari kursinya—berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas, membuat ibunya terpaksa menariknya kembali ke kursinya.

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Jimin ikut terkejut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat, "Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya! Bagaimana rupa dia sekarang?"

Di sisi kanannya, ia merasakan Taehyung ikut berjengit untuk melihat, "Demi _Sanshin_ , dia memang Jungkookie! Astaga—banyak yang berubah dari penampilannya!"

Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih sering bertemu dengan Jungkook, anak itu masihlah seorang yang lugu dan selalu bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya. Kepalanya baru akan menyembul keluar dari sela-sela kaki ayahnya begitu Jimin atau Taehyung menghampirinya dan mengajak anak itu bermain bersama mereka.

Jungkook, yang kini adalah seorang Alpha, telah tumbuh begitu pesat daripada yang diingat Jimin. Alpha itu kini hampir setinggi ayahnya, dan bertubuh kekar dengan dada bidang dan otot-otot yang menonjol. Meski ia terlihat begitu berbeda daripada yang bisa diingatnya, Jungkook tetap memiliki senyuman kelinci yang selalu diperlihatkannya ketika ia malu-malu. Jimin merasakan dirinya ikut tertawa melihat sikap Jungkook yang berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya.

"Dia masih Jungkook yang dulu, Tae," kata Jimin pada saudara kembarnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung, memperhatikannya tidak berhenti memandangi Jungkook di kejauhan. Beberapa kali Taehyung menggigiti bibirnya, kedua tangannya terpilin di dadanya. Jimin langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau pasti ingin Jungkook menang," kata Jimin yakin.

Taehyung langsung berubah gugup di hadapannya. Omega yang lebih muda itu balas menatap Jimin dengan salah tingkah, " _E-eo_? Ini karena aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya! Tidak kusangka ia akan berubah sebanyak itu!"

"Sebanyak itu? Maksudmu berubah jadi tampan dan menarik? Tubuhnya pasti menjadi idaman Omega lain saat ini. Beruntung sekali kalau ternyata dia memenangkan turnamen ini, ya 'kan, Tae?" goda Jimin.

Kuping Taehyung berubah merah, "Tentu saja tidak—"

"Ssh! Perhatikan sikap kalian! Kita akan mulai turnamen, anak-anak!" seru ibu mereka sambil menjejalkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir.

Jimin dan Taehyung kembali diam di tempat duduk mereka, memperhatikan turnamen yang telah resmi dibuka. Di sekeliling mereka—di tempat yang berbentuk seperti amfiteater oval, para Beta dari kelompok mereka memukul-mukul tabuh, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi turnamen akan dimulai. Beberapa anak remaja yang baru diumumkan sebagai Omega yang belum mengalami _heat_ —kecuali Jimin, yang merupakan anggota kelompok Kim, mulai menari sementara di belakang mereka beberapa orang Alpha muda melangkah satu persatu mengikuti.

Selama tabuh berdendang, ada sekitar tujuh orang anak Alpha dari kelompok, masing-masing berasal dari klan marga Lee, Jung, Park, Baek, Choi, dan Jeon. Chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga Park, duduk di tribun sementara para kakak laki-lakinya, Bogum dan Hyung-sik yang mewakili nama keluarga mereka.

Ketika masih kecil, Jimin selalu berharap dirinya akan menjadi Alpha seperti ayahnya. Ia selalu mengagumi para Alpha dari kakek moyangnya—bagaimana mereka berhasil menaklukkan klan lain, bagaimana mereka bertarung secara mengagumkan untuk mempertahankan nama Kim. Kini di usianya yang ke 18 tahun, pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan turnamen pertandingan antara Alpha. Pada umumnya Alpha selalu berukuran lebih besar daripada Omega maupun Beta pada umumnya. Mereka juga memiliki aura yang mampu mendominasi dan menundukkan Omega dan Beta. Bahkan pada kasus yang langka, seorang Alpha mampu menundukkan Alpha lainnya. Tidak jarang ia mendengar ada kasus di mana seorang Alpha dapat menurunkan status Alpha lain menjadi seorang Beta, jika cerita itu memang benar adanya.

Pertandingan pertama berjalan membosankan untuknya, karena kedua Alpha yang masing-masing berasal dari klan Baek dan Jung, sama-sama memiliki kemampuan berkelahi yang standar. Ketika mereka berubah wujud menjadi dua orang serigala, suara sorak sorai dari tribun pun berasal dari kedua klan tersebut. Jimin mengingat bahwa ketika pertama kali ia melihat Alpha dari kelompok Baek—Juho, Alpha itu hanya mengekor kedua orang tuanya, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergulat bersama anak-anak lainnya. Mungkin Jimin juga demikian, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melompat dan menggigit lebih baik daripada Juho. Sedangkan untuk Taekwoon yang berasal dari klan Jung, Jimin sedikit mengagumi gerakannya selama pertandingan berlangsung. Sayangnya Taekwoon terlalu banyak ragu-ragu dalam menentukan siasat selanjutnya dalam pergulatan selama turnamen.

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. Sambil tersenyum geli, ia berkata pada Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke klan secara acak—selain kelompok Jeon, "Jika ternyata salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi Alphamu, bagaimana?"

Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin dengan kesal, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ini baru pertandingan pertama, Jimin."

Jimin menangkupkan dagu di atas telapak tangannya, bergumam pelan, "Aku bosan. Aku mau pulang, atau pergi ke hutan saja."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, tertarik dengan ide Jimin.

Tetapi Seokjin, ibu mereka, mendengar ucapan Jimin dari sebelah Hoseok. "Rasanya aku sudah mengajarkan kalian untuk bertata krama, ke mana semua ajaran yang selama ini sudah kuberikan?" kata ibu mereka menasihati tanpa menarik napas, kedua alisnya tertaut dengan ekspresi mengancam.

Jimin dan Taehyung menurut pada ibu mereka sambil berusaha menahan kekesalan dan rasa bosan. Saat pertandingan pertama hampir selesai, Jimin dengan waspada menyelinap keluar dari tempat duduknya. Hoseok menjadi orang pertama yang sadar akan tabiatnya tersebut. Alpha muda itu memanggil namanya, tetapi Jimin segera memberi isyarat agar Hoseok tidak memberitahu ibu mereka. Kakaknya tersebut langsung mempelototinya dengan tatapan tidak setuju mengetahui rencana adiknya.

Sementara Taehyung yang baru menyadari kepergian Jimin, mencak-mencak di tempat duduknya karena saudara kembarnya meninggalkan ia untuk menonton hingga selesai. ("Kau serius mau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?!")

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuknya terbebas dari barisan orang-orang duduk dan pergi keluar dari area turnamen. Ia tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari pemimpin kelompok Kim. Jimin hanya ingin meregangkan tulang-tulangnya yang seperti mati rasa karena duduk terus menerus dari pagi, sekaligus melepaskan dirinya ke alam bebas.

Ia berlari menikmati pancaran sinar matahari, mendengarkan suara kericau burung-burung. Kakinya pergi membawanya ke hutan yang biasa ia datangi semenjak kecil. Tetapi hari itu ia dipenuhi dengan rasa bersemangat sehabis keluar dari tribun penonton dan area turnamen, dan ia penasaran untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Dengan perasaan meluap-luap, Jimin melompati sungai yang membatasi wilayahnya dengan wilayah lain.

Dulu jika ia ketahuan keluar dari wilayah kelompok ayahnya, ibunya akan memarahinya habis-habisan—memukuli pantatnya sampai ia tidak bisa duduk dan membuatnya menangis hingga tertidur. Tetapi saat ini ia sudah beranjak dewasa, dan ia akan mengalami _heat_ pertamanya. Ia sudah bebas untuk melakukan apa yang disukainya.

Ia berlari menuruni lembah kecil dan gundukan bebukitan, merasakan dirinya mulai bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Surainya yang berwarna coklat keemasan berkibar ditiup angin. Ia melolong panjang ketika ia berhenti di antara tebing tinggi dan lembah. Puas karena telah berlari sepuas-puasnya. Jimin melempar tubuhnya menjauhi tebing, berguling di antara rerumputan.

Kini tubuhnya telentang di antara hamparan rumput hijau yang menggelitik setiap detail kulitnya, sementara langit biru dengan awan putih menggantung di atasnya terpasang tepat di atas wajahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali ke wujud manusia, menikmati suasana sekitarnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung-burung dan suara hempasan air terjun yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

Ia mulai melantunkan lagu yang selalu dinyanyikannya saat kecil. Lagu tersebut biasa dinyanyikan oleh ibunya sewaktu ia masih begitu kecil untuk mulai mengingat, dan menjadi lagu favoritnya begitu ia berkembang dewasa.

Lagu itu menceritakan seorang serigala penjaga perbatasan yang jatuh cinta pada Omega yang ternyata tidak memiliki kelompok.

…..

 _Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo..._

 _Arirang gogaero neomeoganda_

…..

Lagunya terputus saat ia mendengar suara desisan. Jimin menoleh dan nyaris melompat kaget dari atas tanah.

Matanya menangkap seekor ular— _Imoogi_ —nama sebutan yang ayah dan orang-orang di kelompoknya berikan pada sosok ular tersebut. Mereka bertubuh panjang layaknya ular pada umumnya, tetapi nyaris lebih besar 3 kali lipat daripada ular biasa. Mereka memiliki rahang yang kuat, besar, dengan dua taring mengerikan. Ia mendengar cerita dari ayahnya bahwa seekor _Imoogi_ dapat menelan dua orang _Neugdae_ dan mencernanya dalam waktu hanya sehari. Ia juga mendengar bahwa Imoogi pada umumnya sering menyerang _Neugdae_ yang tersesat atau terpisah dari kawanannya dan mampu merayap hampir sama cepatnya dengan _Neugdae_ dewasa.

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Ia menyadari bahwa ia terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia menoleh, melihat bahwa di belakangnya hanyalah hamparan hutan dengan batang dan ranting menjulur ke sana ke mari menutupi pemandangan di belakangnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang sanggup menolongnya saat ini.

Jimin bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala, menggeram—mengancam untuk mengusir _Imoogi_ tersebut, berusaha mempertahankan diri. Tetapi dibalasnya dengan desisan yang lebih keras. Jimin melangkah mundur dari posisinya, bersiap-siap melarikan diri. Sulur panjang menarik kakinya dan menyeretnya di atas rumput, mengejutkan Jimin. Ia melihat _Imoogi_ itu menjulurkan tubuhnya di kaki Jimin, menjeratnya. Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri, taringnya menancap di sulur _Imoogi_. Makhluk itu hanya mendesis panjang, mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Jimin sekaligus menarik tubuh Jimin mendekat. Jimin memekik dengan suara pekingan nyaring, sampai sesosok manusia—pria—melompat dari bayang-bayang pepohonan tidak jauh dari tepi tebing.

Pria itu menancapkan sebuah lembing dari kayu, berukuran sepanjang tinggi manusia dewasa—ke salah satu mata _Imoogi_ tersebut. _Imoogi_ itu mendesis kesakitan dan mulai melepaskan jeratannya dari kaki Jimin.

Jimin, di tengah ketakutannya, kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Ia memandangi pria itu—tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya—tetapi aroma tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Alpha. Sekilas Jimin menangkap rupa Alpha itu, berambut putih dan berkulit pucat. Alpha itu tengah menahan kedua rahang _Imoogi_ yang berusaha menyambar kepalanya dengan lembing di tangannya.

Sedetik keduanya saling berpandangan dan Jimin langsung menangkap manik berwarna merah di kedua mata Alpha misterius tersebut.

Alpha itu berteriak pada Jimin, wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan, "Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan nyawa, cepat pergi!"

Jimin tersentak dengan ucapan Alpha yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia membalas, "Lalu kau bagaimana—"

"Aku tidak lemah seperti kalian para _Neugdae_!" teriak Alpha itu pada Jimin. Ia mengerang menahan napas saat si _Imoogi_ mematahkan lembingnya.

Jimin kembali ragu pada keputusannya, "Aku akan menolongmu!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa melawannya sendirian! Kau pergi, cepat!"

Jimin menelan ludahnya dan berlari—wujudnya kembali menjadi seekor serigala. Langit di belakangnya mulai berubah oranye menyala, menunjukkan waktu senja telah tiba. Dilihatnya bayangan Alpha dan _Imoogi_ yang sedang bergumul satu sama lain itu berubah menjadi siluet hitam di balik cahaya senja. Ia nyaris menghentikan langkahnya saat _Imoogi_ itu berhasil meraup kepala Alpha yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Jimin merasakan dirinya berubah panik—hendak berbalik untuk menolong sang Alpha yang tidak berdaya di kejauhan. Tetapi kemudian Alpha itu berubah wujud, menjadi sesuatu yang berukuran besar—lebih besar daripada _Neugdae_ manapun yang pernah dilihatnya dan surai panjangnya berkilauan dengan sinar keperakan—dan menyambar kepala _Imoogi_ dengan rahangnya yang jauh lebih kuat.

Jimin terus berbalik, hidungnya mengendus-endus arah pulang.

Ia mengingat-ingat sosok Alpha yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sosok itu berambut putih dan berkulit pucat, mengingatkannya akan musim salju.

Tapi yang paling diingatnya adalah manik berwarna merah yang terpasang di antara kedua mata sang Alpha. Mata yang menyorotnya dengan tajam.

Jimin hampir sampai ke rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara lolongan panjang mengudara hingga telinganya.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Begitu ia kembali ke tribun penonton—kembali ke wujud manusianya dengan peluh membasahi rambutnya—ibunya langsung mencecar Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan, menanyai kemana Jimin pergi. Sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum menahan rasa bersalah mendengar ibu mereka mengomeli Jimin sekaligus rasa pongah yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memperingatkan Jimin sebelumnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tetap terlihat fokus dengan pertandingan di hadapannya.

Jimin melihat ke tengah lapangan dan menyadari bahwa Jungkook telah mencapai final. Alpha muda itu melawan Bogum, kakak laki-laki Chanyeol di final. Keduanya bersiap-siap bertransformasi menjadi serigala, diiringi suara riuh dari penonton.

Sewaktu Taehyung menyadari Jimin baru saja kembali, Omega itu langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arena turnamen dengan rasa bangga.

"Astaga, Jimin! Kau tidak akan percaya! Jungkook mencapai final!" seru Taehyung padanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Bogum- _hyung_ sudah dua kali menjadi pemimpin patroli di wilayah perbatasan, kurasa Jungkook akan berhadapan dengan lawan tersulit di turnamen ini," kata Hoseok menimpali ucapan si bungsu. "Jungkook tidak pernah punya pengalaman di medan perang atau di daerah perburuan sama seka—"

"Dia pasti bisa. Lihat saja nanti," kata Taehyung memotong ucapan kakaknya, meski tangannya terpilin seperti tidak yakin.

Jimin hanya diam, pikirannya masih teralihkan dengan Alpha tadi. Ia tidak pernah melihat Alpha itu di kelompok manapun, dan mengira bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah _Neugdae_ biasa. Jantung berdebar-debar, membayangkan ketika Alpha tadi bertransformasi. Ia selamat ketika melawan _Imoogi_ tadi, itu yang bisa Jimin lihat ketika ia berlari meninggalkan mereka di antara perkelahian mempertaruhkan nyawa tadi.

Saat pikirannya kembali ke turnamen saat ini, Jimin melihat Bogum berubah menjadi seekor serigala berwarna putih kebiru-biruan di antara telinga dan ujung ekornya, sementara Jungkook berubah menjadi seekor serigala berwarna hitam legam—mengingatkannya betapa kontrasnya warna bulu serigala Jungkook dengan warna Alpha yang tadi telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang memulai penyerangan duluan. Ia melompat dengan kaki belakangnya dan menyambar tubuh Bogum yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, tapi dengan mudah ditangkisnya dengan tubuhnya yang kokoh. Jungkook terpelanting sedikit ke belakang dan kembali menyerang Bogum dengan kedua rahangnya terbuka ke leher Alpha yang lebih tua itu. Bogum menghindar, dan balas menyerang dengan menghantam tubuh Jungkook. Alpha yang lebih muda itu jatuh terhempas ke atas tanah.

Jimin mendengar Taehyung mengeluarkan desahan napas terkesiap di sebelahnya. Tangan saudara kembarnya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kubilang, Bogum- _hyung_ terlalu kuat untuknya," kata Hoseok.

Jimin menendang kakak laki-lakinya dari jauh, menyuruhnya menutup mulut. Hoseok balas memandanginya dengan raut wajah berang, tapi Jimin menggumamkan nama Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

Taehyung mendorong kedua tubuh saudaranya, merasa terganggu. "Biarkan aku menonton dengan tenang!" serunya kesal.

Jimin dan Hoseok saling melemparkan pandangan saling menyalahkan sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan kembali menonton.

Jungkook sudah kembali ke posisinya, sedangkan Bogumg mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang. Bogum melompat ke arah Jungkook dan menggigit lehernya, menimbulkan suara erangan dari Alpha yang lebih muda itu. Penonton kembali riuh dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, mengelu-elukan nama Bogum. Tidak mau kalah dan seperti baru saja disuntikkan dengan adrenalin yang lebih banyak, Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah—memutar-mutar kepalanya dengan keras; berusaha melepaskan jeratan rahang Bogum di lehernya. Ketika gigitan di lehernya mulai renggang, Jungkook balas menghantam tubuh Alpha yang lebih besar itu dengan tubuh belakangnya.

Bogum melolong kesakitan, tubuhnya terlempar ke samping saat Jungkook menghantamnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi dengan cepat Jungkook menggigit lehernya, dan melemparnya kembali ke atas tanah. Begitu Alpha yang lebih tua itu mendongakkan kepalanya, Jungkook kembali menggigit lehernya disertai dengan suara geraman. Alpha selalu menggigit leher _Neugdae_ lain untuk menunjukkan dominasi. Dan saat Bogum tidak bergerak dari posisinya, Jungkook pada akhirnya diumumkan sebagai pemenangnya.

Jungkook, masih dalam wujud serigalanya, mengaum penuh kebanggaan diikuti sorakan riuh penonton. Ekor belakangnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri oleh rasa kemenangan.

Pada saat itu juga Taehyung langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak senang, "Jungkookie! Kau hebat!"

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Hoseok yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan kekalahan Bogum. Jimin berbisik ke telinga Taehyung, "Berarti, setelah ini, kau akan diklaim olehnya. Dan mungkin musim kawin nanti kalian akan langsung punya anak."

Taehyung menepuk lengan Jimin dengan wajah memerah, "Belum tentu secepat itu, Jiminie _babo_!" tetapi ia tertawa pada akhirnya.

Jimin mendengar ayah mereka memanggil nama Jungkook dan menyerahkan kalung dengan bandul berupa gigi hewan buruan dan taring leluhur kelompok Kim di atas kalung keluarga Jeon, menunjukkan bahwa Alpha muda itu telah termasuk dari bagian kelompok Kim dan berhak untuk mengklaim Taehyung sebagai Omega miliknya. Sesaat Jimin merasakan dirinya cemburu dengan saudara kembarnya. Taehyung mendapatkan Alpha yang kuat dan tampan, sementara ia harus menunggu _heat_ nya tiba sampai ia mendapatkan pasangan.

"Dengan demikian, turnamen hari ini dimenangkan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, ia berhak untuk mengklaim putraku, Kim Taehyung!" seru ayahnya, Namjoon, mengumumkan hasil pertandingan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Jungkook dan memberi hormat pada penonton.

Malamnya, ibu mereka berbicara berdua dengan Taehyung, sementara Jimin duduk di depan pondok sarang mereka sambil menatap bulan. Samar-samar ia berusaha menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Sepotong informasi yang diketahuinya adalah Taehyung akan tinggal bersama kelompok Jeon dalam waktu sebulan mendatang—untuk membiasakan para Omega yang akan dikirimkan ke kelompok lain. Informasi lainnya adalah begitu Taehyung melahirkan anak pertama mereka, ia baru diperbolehkan kembali ke kelompok Kim setidaknya dua kali dalam setahun usia matahari.

Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air matanya, mendengar bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan jarang bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Sewaktu mereka tidur—di atas tempat tidur yang mereka bagi berdua sejak mereka beranjak usia 10 tahun matahari—Jimin menghimpit tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat dari biasanya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kehangatan tubuh Taehyung yang selama ini tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Taehyung yang memiliki perasaan sama dengan saudara kembarnya, ikut merapatkan diri. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin. "Sebulan lagi kau harus bertahan denganku—tidur dengan posisi seperti ini," kata Omega yang lebih muda itu.

Jimin tersenyum dengan matanya, "Kau juga. Setidaknya, bayangkan bahwa Jungkook adalah diriku ketika kalian mulai tidur bersama."

"Kurasa tubuh Jungkook akan lebih besar daripada tubuhmu sekarang ini."

" _Ip dakchyeo_ ," Jimin menendang perut Taehyung dengan dengkulnya. "Kau pasti akan merindukanku nantinya."

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca di balik cahaya bulan, "Bahkan aku sudah merindukanmu, Jiminie. Padahal aku belum pergi sama sekali saat ini."

Jimin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Ia teringat masa kecilnya, ketika ia masih tidur bertiga dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Tapi lama kelamaan, seiring berjalannya waktu, tempat tidur yang ditidurinya saat ini akan semakin kosong tanpa keduanya.

"Aku juga sudah merindukanmu," kata Jimin pelan. " _Eomma, Appa, Hobi-hyung_ , kami semua akan merindukanmu."

" _Ne_. Aku akan merindukan kalian semua."

"Cepatlah punya anak dengan Jungkook agar kau bisa kembali."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan senyuman kotaknya—senyuman yang secara alami dimilikinya sejak mereka kecil. Jimin akan merindukan senyuman itu, juga wajah Taehyung, juga percekcokannya dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jimin merasakan airmatanya mulai berlinang.

Sebulan akan terasa singkat dalam benaknya.

"Aku pasti akan sering mengunjungi kalian nanti."

Keduanya saling berangkulan, seperti yang mereka sering lakukan saat masih kecil. Jimin menyesali betapa banyaknya waktu bersama Taehyung yang ia buang percuma, mengingat bahwa Taehyung akan berpisah darinya, dari keluarga mereka, dari kelompok Kim.

Jimin bermimpi kembali ketika ia masih kecil, sering melarikan diri dan mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat yang asing baginya. Meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Hoseok serta kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkan desa kelompoknya. Ia bermimpi pergi mendaki sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi oleh tebing bebatuan dan hutan lebat.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil, rupa yang sama persis dengan Alpha yang telah menolongnya.

Anak itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu."

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Paginya ia akan terbangun dan mendapati Taehyung masih merangkul tubuhnya. Kemudian pikirannya berusaha mencerna mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Tetapi ia akan kembali lupa dengan mimpinya dan Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Yang berbeda hari itu adalah adanya Jungkook di desa mereka. Jungkook dengan beberapa Beta dari kelompok Jeon, berdiri di depan gerbang utama wilayah kelompoknya.

"Oh, hai, Jimin- _ssi_!" panggil Jungkook senang saat melihatnya.

Jimin tertegun kembali mempelajari satu persatu perubahan Alpha muda itu. Dulu Jungkook lebih kecil darinya, sekarang Jimin hanya sebatas pelipis Jungkook. Tubuhnya juga lebih berisi, dan wajahnya yang dulu selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan kini berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Bentuk rahangnya menjadi lebih tajam. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rupa keponakan-keponakannya yang akan lahir nanti.

 _Apakah mereka akan mirip Taehyung? Ataukah mereka akan mirip dengan Jungkook? Atau mungkin kedua-duanya_?

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu? Kuingat dulu kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_!" seru Jimin pura-pura kesal, tetapi ia menawarkan senyuman tulus sewaktu merasakan Jungkook menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

" _Mianhae_ , kau 'kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi iparku, setidaknya aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa saja!" kata Jungkook tertawa, membuat Jimin menendang tulang keringnya dengan kesal. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, di mana Tae?"

Jimin sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Ia langsung menunjuk ke arah rumahnya, "Di rumah. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjemputnya di sana."

"Baiklah. G _amsahamnida_ , Jiminie- _hyung_!"

Jungkook kembali menepuk bahu Jimin dengan lembut dan menyuruh para Betanya untuk meninggalkannya, sementara ia berlari menuju pondok keluarga Jimin tinggal. Jimin memandangi Jungkook dari jauh. Sebentar lagi rumah itu akan kosong tanpa Taehyung. Dan mungkin juga kosong tanpa Hoseok jika kakaknya itu sudah menemukan Omega dan menggantikan ayahnya kelak.

Perasaan kesepian menyelimuti Jimin.

Untuk menghapuskan rasa kesepian tersebut, Jimin berusaha membayangkan seperti apa Alpha yang nanti akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Menjelang malam, Taehyung pulang ke rumah dengan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Jimin tidak memperhatikan bekas di lehernya sampai saudara kembarnya itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan bekas gigitan di tengkuknya.

"Jungkook sudah mengklaimmu," kata Jimin setengah tidak percaya melihat bekas gigitan di leher Taehyung. Ia mulai mengendus perubahan aroma Taehyung yang biasanya beraroma seperti stroberi segar yang baru dipetik kini bercampur aroma aprikot.

Taehyung memerah, dan langsung menutupi bekas di lehernya sekaligus menjauh dari saudara kembarnya, "Memangnya kau kira bagaimana cara dia mengklaimku, huh?"

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk pada leher Taehyung, "Kelihatan menyakitkan, jika aku melihatnya lebih dekat."

Taehyung berdeham, "Hmm, pada awalnya sakit," akunya, "Tapi begitu Jungkook memberiku bekas gigitan ini, aku seperti merasa ada ikatan antara aku dengannya. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah sebagian dari Jungkook," kata Taehyung, matanya menerawang. Dengan sikap malu-malu, ia mengusap wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Jimin, "Mungkin _Eomma_ bisa menjelaskan lebih detail padamu. Kau tahu 'kan ini kali pertamanya aku diklaim oleh Jungkook."

"Memangnya kau ingin diklaim berapa kali oleh Jungkook?" Jimin tertawa, menggoda saudara kembarnya.

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas.

Keesokan malamnya, ketika Jimin tertidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Taehyung, ia kembali memimpikan anak kecil berambut putih dan berkulit pucat. Masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Satu kalimat diulanginya, persis seperti mimpi sebelumnya.

"Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu."

Ia terbangun dari mimpinya, tepat subuh hampir menjelang. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, dan ia merasakan sakit muncul di bagian seluruh persendian tubuhnya, termasuk bagian bawah perutnya. Muncul keinginan aneh yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan olehnya. Jimin menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, membangunkan Taehyung. Omega itu langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka, memegangi dahi Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung melompat dari tempat tidur dan membangunkan ibu mereka.

Seokjin muncul tidak lama kemudian, ekspresinya nyaris tidak bisa dibaca oleh Jimin. Ia mengusap kepala Jimin yang basah oleh keringat, berkata pada putranya tersebut. "Akhirnya kau mendapatkan _heat_ mu, Jimin."

Jimin sekilas mendengar nada sedih di suara ibunya, tetapi terlalu dikuasai rasa sakit untuk menyadari lebih detail perasaan di balik ucapan ibunya tersebut.

Seminggu kemudian ia kembali di turnamen yang sama, di tribun penonton yang sama, tetapi kini ia duduk di antara ibunya dan Hoseok, sementara ayahnya mengumumkan namanya di awal permulaan pertandingan. Jimin merasakan dirinya tegang, ia tidak berhenti memegangi lengan ibunya, karena hari inilah ia akan menemukan pasangan Alphanya. Sementara di sebelah Hoseok, Taehyung menepuk bahu saudara kembarnya, berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

"Dulu sewaktu aku dan _Appa_ mu pertama kali bertemu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," kata ibunya di sela-sela suara riuh penonton. " _Appa_ mu punya cara bertarung yang unik. Dan dia adalah pribadi yang canggung, sama sekali tidak punya karisma ataupun aura seorang pemimpin. Saat itu aku lebih menyukai seorang Alpha bernama Won Geun dari klan Lee. Tetapi pelan-pelan aku belajar mencintainya." Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin, "Jika nanti pun kau mendapatkan seorang Alpha yang tidak kau kenal, maka belajarlah pelan-pelan untuk mengenal dirinya. Jika kau sudah mengenali seluk beluk kehidupan dan kepribadiannya, kau juga akan belajar untuk pelan-pelan mencintainya."

Jimin hanya menggigit bibir, tetapi mengangguk pura-pura setuju dengan ucapan ibunya. Dilihatnya para Alpha yang kemarin ikut turnamen untuk mendapatkan Taehyung kembali mengikuti pertandingan ini, ditambah dengan Chanyeol. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun, sepupunya, memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan wajah muram. Jimin merasa sedikit bersalah, mengetahui Chanyeol menyukai dirinya sementara Baekhyun sendiri sudah beberapa tahun menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi pada Alpha itu tanpa sedikitpun terbalas.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul lagi di sini untuk mengadakan turnamen yang sama, sekaligus mengumumkan bahwa putraku yang kedua, Jimin, sebagai Omega," kata ayahnya membuka orasi singkatnya. "Hari ini, dengan adanya turnamen ini, maka pemenangnya akan berhak untuk mengklaim Jimin, putraku, sebagai Omega kalian. Setiap klan, silahkan memperkenalkan Alpha kalian masing-masing."

Di tengah lapangan, maju bersamaan dari klan Lee, Jung, Park, Baek, Choi dan Han. Mereka membungkukkan badan dan memamerkan lambang klan masing-masing dari kalung yang mereka kenakan. Di antara klan-klan tersebut, yang dikenalnya dengan baik hanyalah Chanyeol. Sisanya Juho dan Minho, ia hanya beberapa kali bertukar sepatah kalimat dengan mereka. Ia yakin bahwa selain Chanyeol, mereka hanya mengikuti permintaan orang tua untuk menjadikan putra Kim Namjoon sebagai Omega mereka. Ia tahu bagaimana kelompoknya memiliki nama yang terkenal di antara kelompok lain, terutama semenjak ayahnya sering terlibat dalam perang dan membawa kemenangan untuk kelompok Kim.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengumumkan nama kontestan kita hari ini, yakni Baek Juho dari klan Baek, Choi Minho dari klan Choi, Lee Jonghyun dari klan Lee, Jung Taekwoon dari klan Jung, Park Chanyeol dari klan Park, dan Han Sanghyuk dari klan Han."

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, sampai sesosok manusia muncul dari balik pintu utama arena turnamen, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Manusia itu—seorang pria, bertubuh lebih kecil dibanding para kontestan lainnya—masuk begitu saja ke area pertandingan. Ia berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat, matanya yang terlihat kuyu membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat acuh tidak acuh dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan ia tetap bergeming ketika dua orang Beta menariknya mundur dari arena, dan dengan santainya ia mengibaskan tangannya, menghindar ketika Beta-Beta tersebut berusaha menangkapnya. Sesaat Jimin seperti pernah melihat orang tersebut, tetapi pikirannya hanya berupa bayangan samar-samar.

Akhirnya Namjoon, ayah Jimin, menyuruh Beta bawahannya yang bertugas menjaga arena untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Ia hanya memperhatikan sampai orang itu—Alpha juga seperti dirinya, berhenti di depannya. Orang-orang di belakang dan sekitar tribun mulai berbisik-bisik, penasaran dengan Alpha yang baru tiba itu.

"Aku juga akan ikut pertandingan ini."

Jimin melihat wajah ayahnya berubah serius bercampur penasaran—seperti berusaha mengenali Alpha muda di hadapannya itu. Tetapi Namjoon hanya balas memandang dengan ekspresi tenang dan berwibawa seperti biasa, "Jika aku boleh tahu, kau mewakilkan kelompok mana? Aku tidak pernah mengenal Alpha muda sepertimu dari kelompok manapun."

Alpha muda itu tersenyum kecil sekali, sampai-sampai Jimin tidak yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tersenyum. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di belakang punggung ayahnya ketika Alpha itu sesaat melempar pandangan ke arahnya.

Manik berwarna merah menatap tajam Jimin, membuat Jimin tersentak di posisinya.

Ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Alpha itu di suatu tempat.

"Aku bukan _Neugdae_ seperti kalian," kata Alpha itu, "Tapi kalian mengenal kelompokku dengan baik."

"Bukan _Neugdae_ seperti kami?" ayah Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, masih belum sepenuhnya memahami ucapan Alpha muda di hadapannya.

Sudut mulutnya kini tertarik ke atas lebih jauh.

"Apa kalian mengingat dengan baik tentang kaum _Saja_? Yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu menghilang dari muka bumi?" sahut Alpha misterius itu, kembali menyeringai kecil. Seisi tribun langsung berubah gempar dan kembali riuh mendengar ucapan Alpha itu. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Seharusnya _Saja_ sudah punah bertahun-tahun lalu setelah ayahnya menghabisi klan terakhir mereka, tetapi kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang Alpha yang kembali menyebutkan kaum _Saja_ di depan beratus-ratus penonton.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

" _Saja_? Mereka seharusnya sudah punah—"

Alpha itu berbisik ke telinga ayahnya—meski beberapa orang Beta berusaha menghalanginya. Sesaat kemudian Jimin bisa melihat bahu ayahnya berubah tegang. Perasaan penasaran mulai menyelimutinya, ingin mencuri dengar. Tetapi suara riuh penonton mengganggu pendengarannya.

Dilihatnya Alpha itu mundur ke tengah-tengah lapangan, berbicara pada semua orang, "Biar aku memperkenalkan diri pada kalian," ucapnya kembali dengan wajah datar, "Namaku Yoongi, dan aku _Saja_ terakhir dari kelompok Min yang sudah kalian habisi bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang aku ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini untuk menebus nama klanku kembali."

Seisi tribun terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi, beberapa pemimpin kelompok mulai melempar rasa tidak percaya mereka pada Alpha misterius itu.

Hoseok maju ke tempat duduk ayahnya, "Aku tidak setuju jika orang ini ikut pertandingan," kata Hoseok setengah marah. Jimin merasa tersentuh dengan sikap kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu protektif padanya dan Taehyung, meski tidak jarang mereka berselisih dengan satu sama lain. "Apalagi jika ini menyangkut _dongsaeng_ ku. Dan kau, tidak resmi menyandang nama klan manapun."

Yoongi—nama Alpha itu, tertawa seolah-olah Hoseok bercanda dengannya, "Aku rasa nama keluarga Min tidak terdengar asing untuk kalian 'kan? Aku di sini hanya mempersembahkan kembali nama keluarga Min setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang dari kehidupan kalian."

Suara desisan tidak percaya kembali terumbar di mana-mana. Kini semua mata tidak bisa lepas dari sang Alpha misterius yang baru datang tersebut.

Hoseok melihat ke arah ayahnya, " _Appa_ , lebih baik kita keluarkan dia dari turnamen ini. Suruh para Beta untuk mengusirnya!"

"Benar! keluarkan dia dari turnamen! Paksa dia keluar!" seru salah seorang penonton dari kelompok Jung, diikuti dengan penonton lainnya.

Minseok selaku _Mu_ dari kelompok Min dan orang kepercayaan Kim Namjoon, berbisik pada ayahnya itu. Ayahnya hanya diam, tidak merespon ucapan _Mu_ tersebut.

Jimin mempererat genggamannya di lengan ibunya, sementara Taehyung bergeser mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar dari kelompok Min? Kudengar mereka sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dari peperangan beberapa tahun lalu," bisik Taehyung.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Turnamen untuk memperebutkan dirinya sebagai Omega kini berubah kacau tanpa disangka-sangka. "Aku juga berpikir demikian. Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti dari kelompok Min, seperti yang sering _Appa_ ceritakan."

Karena seharusnya semua _Saja_ dari kelompok Min memiliki postur tubuh yang besar, lebih besar dari _Neugdae_ kebanyakan dan tidak ringkih seperti Alpha muda di hadapan mereka semua.

Ayah Jimin menggeram sekeras-kerasnya, membuat seisi tribun kembali tenang di posisi mereka masing-masing. Ia merasakan beberapa kelompok melihat ke arahnya dengan rasa tidak setuju, tetapi ia tidak memedulikannya dan balas menatap Yoongi, "Jika benar kau dari kelompok Min yang sudah punah bertahun-tahun lalu, aku ingin melihat apakah kau bisa melewati turnamen ini."

Minseok terkesiap mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "Kau gila, Namjoon- _jidojanim_. Kau akan menyesal—"

Ayahnya menatap Minseok, mendiamkan pemimpin _Mu_ keluarga Kim tersebut.

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi terlalu dingin untuk disebut sebagai senyuman, " _Gamsahamnida, Gunjunim_. Aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu."

Suasana pertandingan yang tadinya hangat langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Kali ini seorang Alpha bertubuh besar berdiri di antara kursi tribun depan. Alpha tersebut memandangi sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bertumpu pada Alpha bersurai hitam yang kini seperti berdiri tepat di hadapan semua orang.

"Jika benar dia dari kelompok Min," kata Choi Seunghyun selaku ayah dari Minho, "Aku ingin dia yang maju pertama melawan anakku."

"Ya! Buat dia melawan Minho terlebih dahulu!" seru Hoseok antusias, diikuti suara dukungan lainnya.

Jimin tahu bahwa Minho memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan dalam pertandingan tangan kosong. Ia selalu menjadi wakil Bogum dalam patroli wilayah teritori dan memiliki kaki yang gesit dibandingkan Alpha manapun. Jimin merasakan dirinya mendukung Minho untuk memenangkan pertandingan, meski ia tidak tertarik pada Alpha tersebut.

Minho dengan percaya diri maju ke area pertandingan, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Beberapa penonton menertawakan perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka yang begitu mencolok, tetapi Jimin tidak tertawa. Justru hatinya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Pertandingan pertama dimulai dengan keduanya membuka baju masing-masing, berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Minho mengubah menjadi seekor serigala berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman, sementara Yoongi hanya berdiri, terus mengamati.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengubah wujudmu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau siap untuk mati?" ejek para Beta dari setiap kelompok pada Yoongi.

"Mungkin dia hanya mau menarik perhatian dengan pura-pura mengatakan dari kelompok Min!"

Yoongi mendiamkan mereka, berusaha tidak acuh.

Minho bersiap-siap menyerangnya, kakinya melompat membawa tubuhnya untuk menghantam tubuh Yoongi. Dengan mudah Yoongi menghindar. Suara penonton bertambah riuh, mengelu-elukan nama Minho. Minho kembali berputar untuk menghadap ke arah Yoongi, mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang, kali ini menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyerunduk tubuh Yoongi yang lebih kecil darinya yang masih berwujud manusia. Yoongi kali ini tidak menghindar, tapi berusaha menahan tubuh Minho yang lebih besar dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat. Ia nyaris terpelanting ke belakang, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia belum mau menyerah.

Alpha berambut hitam itu memutar kepala Minho dengan lengannya yang sedikit berbentuk oleh tonjolan otot, dan bergulat dengan Minho selama beberapa menit. Suara penonton tidak bertambah reda, justru suasana tribun semakin terasa panas—ketika Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh Minho ke atas tanah dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Minho melolong marah, dan kembali ke posisi asalnya. Ia menggeram dan balik menghantam tubuh Yoongi, menundukkanya ke atas tanah. Yoongi memegangi kedua rahang Minho, berusaha menahan berat badan Minho dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi Minho lebih kuat dengan wujud serigalanya. Ia hendak meraup leher Yoongi, berusaha membuatnya menyerah.

Melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, Hoseok tersenyum pada Jimin, penuh kebanggaan, "Tenanglah, Jimin! Dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah, "A-aku tahu, _Hyung_ —" meski saat ini situasi seperti akan memenangkan nasibnya, ada perasaan aneh lain yang melingkupi dada Jimin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengaum sekeras-kerasnya, mengejutkan Minho maupun seisi tribun.

Suara aumannya jelas berbeda seperti suara yang dikeluarkan dari _Neugdae_. Lebih lantang dan menggema, membuat angin seolah-olah berhenti berhembus di sekitar semua orang.

Tubuh Yoongi dalam waktu singkat berubah hampir 3 kalilipat lebih besar daripada ukuran manusianya. Suara riuh penonton yang tadi antusias berubah kaget dan sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan di tengah-tengah area pertandingan. Beberapa di antara mereka membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar dengan wajah tidak percaya, beberapa lainnya lagi membeku di tempat duduk mereka.

Jimin ikut merasakan Hoseok, ibunya dan Taehyung dalam keadaan yang sama. Mereka nyaris tidak mempercayai mata kepala mereka.

Yoongi yang berwujud manusia bertubuh kecil, kini menjadi seekor _Saja_ , singa, dengan surai panjang berwarna keperakan. Rahangnya nyaris lebih besar dua kalilipat daripada kepala Minho, dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu kokoh, mengancam. Ia mengaum begitu keras sampai-sampai Minho menurunkan rahangnya dari leher Alpha itu. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menghantam tubuh Minho hingga menabrak tempat duduk penonton yang langsung kosong dengan orang-orang berhamburan melarikan diri. Belum puas dengan aksinya tersebut, Yoongi menjerat leher Minho dengan rahangnya yang besar, melempar tubuh Minho yang tak berdaya ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Minho meringkih kesakitan, sampai akhirnya Minseok hampir berlari ke mereka untuk menghentikan pertandingan.

"Pertandingan selesai! Pertandingan selesai! Pemenangnya adalah Min Yoongi!" seru Minseok cepat-cepat dengan wajah terlihat pucat.

Di tribun depan, wajah Choi Seunghyun mendadak berubah terperangah. Matanya membulat dan rahangnya terlihat gemetar. Ia langsung menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengangkut putranya dan memberikan pertolongan medis.

Jimin merasakan ibunya memeluk tubuh mungilnya seerat mungkin, "Jimin—"

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana kalau dia menjadi Alphaku?!" teriak Jimin panik.

Dua orang Beta dari kelompok Choi membawa tubuh Minho ke pinggir arena, mengobati lukanya dengan bantuan _Mubang_ dari kelompok mereka. Jimin merasakan dirinya ikut meringis melihat luka di leher Minho.

Sementara Yoongi yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi manusia, mengelap darah dari mulutnya, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa puas yang meremehkan orang lain.

Jimin membenci ekspresi Alpha itu.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya," kata ayahnya memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar muram, "Antara Lee Jonghyun melawan Jung Taekwoon."

Bahkan setelah pertandingan antara Yoongi dengan Jonghun, penonton tidak kembali seantusias tadi. Mereka masih terguncang dengan kemampuan dan wujud Yoongi. Bahkan Hoseok yang dari tadi tidak berhenti merancau soal Yoongi, kini hanya terdiam di tempat duduk. Ia beberapa kali berbisik di telinga Jimin dengan nada khawatir, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu."

Tetapi kini Jimin dihantui dengan rasa gugup bercampur ketakutan.

Ia akan menjadi Omega seorang Alpha asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya—hanya melalui cerita ayahnya.

Menjelang pertandingan final, sesuai dugaannya, Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Yoongi nyaris membunuh Sanghyuk dalam putaran perempat final, membuat orang-orang semakin terkejut dengan kemampuannya. Dalam hati, Jimin mendukung Chanyeol habis-habisan, sesaat melupakan cinta Baekhyun terhadap Alpha itu. Apapun asalkan ia tidak menjadi milik Yoongi.

Chanyeol, dengan rasa gugup yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, melangkah menaiki arena pertandingan. Tetapi Alpha itu berusaha menunjukkan ketetapan hatinya pada Jimin, bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah untuknya. Ia tersenyum pada Jimin, melambaikan tangannya secara terang-terangan pada Jimin yang membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip dengah ringisan.

Yoongi menaiki area tepat setelah Chanyeol berada di sana. Wajahnya memandang rendah Chanyeol, membuat Alpha itu sedikit kesal. Jimin memilin tangannya, memanjatkan doa pada _Sanshin_ , meminta agar Chanyeol lah yang memenangkan pertandingan itu untuknya. Siapapun selain Yoongi. Ia akan belajar mencintai Alphanya, siapapun selain Alpha itu.

"Pertandingan dimulai."

Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala dengan surai putih kecoklat-coklatan, menancapkan kaki depannya dengan mantap ke atas permukaan tanah arena pertandingan. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia menyerang Yoongi terlebih dahulu, dan lagi-lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yoongi berhasil menghindar dengan gesit. Chanyeol berbalik mengejarnya, berusaha menangkap tubuh Yoongi dengan rahangnya. Tetapi Yoongi selalu berhasil menghindar.

Chanyeol yang mulai kehabisan tenaga, kali ini kembali dikejutkan dengan perubahan wujud Yoongi menjadi seekor singa. Yoongi menghantam Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, cakarnya yang tajam mencabik tubuh Chanyeol di beberapa bagian. Penonton kembali ribut, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali melakukan perlawanan. Tapi Alpha tersebut terlalu lemah melawan Yoongi.

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, tidak tega dengan pemandangan tersebut, berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, "Hentikan! Kau akan membunuh Chanyeol!"

Ucapannya tersebut didengar oleh Yoongi yang langsung balik untuk menatapnya dalam wujud singanya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat cakarnya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol, Park Seojoon, langsung menyuruh beberapa orang Betanya mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah ke pinggir arena. Jimin berlari menuruni tribun, menghampiri Alpha itu. Chanyeol yang kehabisan tenaganya kembali berubah menjadi manusia, wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol mengerang saat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya, "Jimin-ah, maafkan aku tidak bisa—"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenagamu!" kata Jimin menenangkan Alpha itu.

"Sesuai janji, kini kau milikku."

Jimin tidak berani menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi kini berdiri di belakangnya, telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Hoseok ikut turun dari tribun, ia menggeram di hadapan Yoongi.

"Tidak jika kau belum melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Itu urusan yang mudah. Kau mau mati cepat atau mati perlahan-lahan?"

Beberapa Beta dari kelompok lain ikut membantu Hoseok. Mereka membuat barisan pertahanan di sekitar Hoseok, wajah mereka hendak mengancam Yoongi. Bahkan Chanyeol menarik lengan Jimin untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya. Sementara Jungkook yang daritadi hanya diam mengamati dengan kelompoknya, ikut turun untuk membantu.

"Mundur jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa, _wangdda_." Kata Jungkook dengan api nyalang di matanya.

"Hoo? Kemana sopan santun kalian? Bukankah aku yang memenangkan pertandingan ini?" kata Yoongi dengan sikap santai, "Kenapa harus aku yang mundur? Justru seharusnya aku membawa pulang hadiahku malam ini."

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mau menjadi Omegamu," wajahnya memasang buncahan amarah pada Alpha itu.

Akhir pertandingan menjadi kacau dan riuh dengan kata-kata dan nada mengancam pada Yoongi. Alpha itu tetap memasang wajah acuh, tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang. Ia masih memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan menusuk yang dingin, hingga nyaris menembus tulang-tulang di tubuh Jimin.

Jimin tidak mau menjadi Omega untuk Alpha ini.

Tetapi suara ayahnya kembali memecah keributan, "Sesuai perjanjian yang tertulis di batu pertama, bahwa siapapun yang memenangkan pertandingan berhak untuk mendapatkan Omega yang dijanjikan." Jimin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Kim Namjoon kini berjalan menuju tempat Jimin berada, matanya terlihat sendu dan putus asa, "Maafkan aku, Jimin. Kau harus pergi bersamanya."

Ibunya dan Taehyung langsung turun menghampiri mereka, kedua-duanya menangis.

Seokjin merentangkan tangannya dan merangkul bahu putranya, "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini pada anakmu!" serunya marah pada Alphanya, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Jimin dibawa oleh orang ini!"

Taehyung memegangi lengan ayahnya dengan putus asa, " _Appa_ , kami mohon jangan melakukan ini. Kita tidak mengenal siapa orang ini, apa maksud dan tujuannya mengambil Jimin."

Jimin merasakan pandangannya dikaburkan oleh airmata, ia ikut memohon pada ayahnya, " _Appa_ , aku tidak bisa pergi bersama orang ini—"

"Jimin," kata ayahnya lembut, matanya sendiri mulai basah oleh air mata, "Ini adalah keputusan yang tidak bisa digugat. Kau harus pergi bersama Min Yoongi."

Hoseok maju ke depan untuk ikut mengubah pikiran ayahnya, tapi pada akhirnya Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan bahu putra sulungnya.

"Minggir," ucap Yoongi sambil mendekati tubuh Jimin, meraih lengannya. "Aku mau mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hakku."

Hoseok mendelik marah pada Yoongi dan berubah wujud menjadi serigala berwarna merah kecoklatan. Ia mengaum nyaring sebelum melompat ke arah Yoongi.

"Hoseok! _Meomchwoyo_!"

Sebelum Namjoon sempat menghentikan putranya, beberapa ekor serigala entah darimana melesak maju. Dua di antaranya bertugas untuk menghalangi Hoseok dan yang lainnya melolong mengancam pada Beta yang mulai berkerumun untuk menghentikan Yoongi.

Hoseok melengking kesakitan sewaktu dua ekor serigala menahan tubuhnya dan menahannya ke atas permukaan tanah. Jungkook dan beberapa serigala lain membantu Hoseok sebelum akhirnya diserang oleh serigala asing lainnya.

Saat situasi berubah kacau, Yoongi kembali berubah ke wujud singanya, dan menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan rahangnya—dengan begitu mudahnya—dan melemparkan Jimin ke atas tubuhnya.

" _Andw_ _a_ _e_!" Jimin meronta berusaha turun, tapi Yoongi menggeram padanya, menyuruhnya untuk menurut. Jimin meringkih ketakutan sewaktu ia merasakan aura mencekam dari Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan diri.

Sementara ibunya dan Taehyung melayangkan tangan mereka ke arah Jimin, berusaha mengambil ia kembali.

"Jimin!"

Jimin menangis meneriakkan nama anggota keluarganya satu persatu, sementara tubuhnya dibawa pergi oleh Yoongi keluar dari wilayah kelompoknya. Dilihatnya Hoseok berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang serigala, sementara ayahnya balas menatap Jimin terakhir kalinya sebelum beringsut membantu putra sulungnya.

Pandangan Jimin semakin kabur oleh air mata dan jarak yang semakin jauh.

Setiap kali ia berusaha melarikan diri, Yoongi akan menggeram marah padanya. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa berpegangan di surai panjang Yoongi, air matanya berjatuhan ke tubuh _Saja_ tersebut.

Ketika beberapa hari lalu ia membayangkan Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya dan keluarganya, kali ini Jimin harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia dibawa pergi oleh orang asing yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajah Taehyung dan ibunya yang menangis untuknya, wajah Hoseok yang terlihat putus asa memanggil namanya, dan wajah ayahnya yang hanya bisa diam membatu, menyembunyikan rasa bersalah bercampur sedih telah merelakan putranya.

Jimin berusaha membangunkan dirinya, berharap bahwa ia tengah bermimpi.

Berharap bahwa ia akan terbangun di hutan tempatnya selalu pergi menyendiri.

Tetapi nyatanya ia terus berada di punggung Yoongi, yang pergi membawanya ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Fajar hampir menyingsing ketika Yoongi memperlambat langkahnya di sebuah lembah yang dilindungi oleh hutan lebat dan tebing bebatuan. Tempat itu dilewati oleh dua sungai, dan berukuran lebih kecil dari lembah manapun yang pernah ia lihat. Suara deburan air sungai yang menempa-nempa bebatuan disusul oleh suara kicauan burung di pagi hari menyembunyikan kekontrasan di suasana hati Jimin dengan pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

Yoongi kemudian menurunkannya tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar dengan beberapa akar terangkat di atas tanah dan sebuah lubang besar di tengah-tengah jantung pohon.

Alpha muda itu kembali berubah menjadi manusia dan mendorong tubuh Jimin masuk ke lubang tersebut. Jimin melirik marah ke arah Alpha itu dan menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman kuat Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya masih merasa jengkel dengan tindak tanduk Yoongi yang sudah memaksanya untuk pergi bersama Alpha yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Coba kira-kira kau pikir, memangnya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?" Yoongi berbalik tanya padanya, "Apa menurutmu tempat ini seperti sarang untuk kelompok lain?"

"Apa alasanmu mengikuti pertandingan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul untuk mengklaimku sebagai hadiah?" Jimin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk melempari Alpha itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Yoongi kembali mengamit lengannya dengan kasar, menariknya paksa masuk ke dalam jantung pohon.

Jimin jatuh di antara kegelapan, sampai akhirnya Yoongi membukakan sebuah penutup lubang pohon dari daun yang sudah kering, membuat sinar matahari yang mulai menampakkan diri masuk melalui lubang tersebut. Jimin meringkuk di dalam pohon, matanya memperhatikan Yoongi dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" Yoongi balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah mencibir, "Harusnya kau senang ada Alpha yang bersedia membawamu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau punya Alpha sepertimu."

"Aku juga tidak mau punya Omega sepertimu," balas Yoongi dingin, "Tapi di sinilah kita sekarang. Kau dan aku, kita berdua harus mulai kawin, cepat atau lambat. Dan kau harus memberiku keturunan yang pantas untuk klanku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak tertarik dengan saudaramu."

"Apa kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan anak dariku?" gerutu Jimin, "Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau sudah mengalami _heat_ 'kan? Akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan anak kalau begitu." Jimin menggeram padanya, mengancam Yoongi saat Alpha itu mendekat padanya. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih jinak sedikit? Aku ini Alphamu sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli," gerutu Jimin, "Kau sama sekali belum mengawiniku jika kau belum menandaiku."

"Bahkan jika aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu?" tanya Yoongi, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat di antara cahaya matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan tersebut, "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, atau hanya pura-pura lugu?" ia mengambil kendi berisi air di dekatnya, dan menyiramkannya ke atas kepalanya. Warna rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam, luntur menjadi warna putih. Jimin langsung menarik napas kaget. Yoongi yang menangkap perubahan ekspresinya kembali tertawa geli, "Sekarang kau sudah ingat?"

"Kau mengubah warna rambutmu! Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalmu!" seru Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sendiri.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan sambil mengenakan celana, "Lihat, sekarang reaksimu berbeda dengan yang tadi."

Jimin segera mengubah sikapnya. Alisnya tertaut dan mulutnya turun ke bawah, memberengut tidak senang. "Aku masih membencimu. Seharusnya para Alpha lain saling membantu sama lain untuk menghabisimu."

"Kalaupun mereka ingin menghabisiku, aku ragu mereka akan menang," kata Yoongi dengan sikap pongah. "Aku tidaklah lemah seperti yang mereka kira. Dan juga aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya kawanan yang bisa membantuku menyerang balik mereka."

"Kawanan? Bahkan mereka bukan _Saja_ sepertimu. _Neugdae_ seperti mereka bisa saja dihukum mati oleh kelompok lainnya," bisik Jimin tajam. "Kau bilang kau adalah kaum _Saja_ terakhir, kan? Kau sudah tidak punya—"

Yoongi langsung bergerak maju ke hadapan Jimin dengan sorot mata nyalang dan geraman yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sewaktu Alpha itu maju dengan luapan ekspresi marah padanya. Yoongi menyudutkan Jimin hingga punggung Omega itu menyentuh permukaan dingin kayu di belakangnya dengan bunyi benturan pelan.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan belajar untuk menghormati Alphamu, Omega," desis Yoongi dengan nada suara mengintimidasi. "Aku melakukan ini semua juga bukan atas dasar cinta. Tapi karena aku memang harus melakukannya," ia membenturkan tinjunya ke permukaan kayu, "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya kau membayarnya."

Jimin teringat akan mimpinya.

 _Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu._ _Dan sekarang sudah saatnya kau membayarnya_.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membayarnya?" tanya Jimin, berusaha mengontrol rasa ketakutannya. Aroma pekat pohon cemara dan rerumputan menyengat di hidungnya, membuat inderanya seperti kebas sewaktu ia memberanikan diri membalas jawaban Alpha itu dengan pertanyaan. "Dan kenapa ayahku yang kau salahkan padahal kelompok lain juga ikut terlibat dalam menghabisi klanmu?"

"Karena dia tidak membunuhku," kata Yoongi. "Dia membiarkanku yang masih berusia tidak lebih dari 4 tahun usia matahari hidup sendirian di hutan, setelah dia menghabisi klanku dan membunuh ibuku di depan mataku sendiri. Aku dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup tanpa tahu satu hal pun. Bahkan aku tidak tahu caranya mempertahankan diri. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

 _Aku tidak bisa_. Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau sekarang—"

"Aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini pun bukannya tanpa pengorbanan," sela Yoongi. "Aku hidup sambil belajar mengenal alam. Aku belajar berburu dan mendapatkan makanan, semuanya karena alam. Aku bisa melindungi diri dan berkelahi dengan makhluk lainnya pun, semuanya karena alam," ia menunjuk ke tubuhnya yang tanpa Jimin duga-duga dipenuhi oleh banyak bekas luka yang telah lama mongering. Beberapa di antaranya tidak menutup dengan sempurna sehingga membentuk gumpalan daging menjijikan. "Semua ini kudapatkan karena aku tidak punya pengalaman. Tapi kemudian alam membantuku dengan memberi banyak pengalaman. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku nyaris mati karena bertemu hewan dan Delta liar, termasuk _Imoogi_."

"K-kau serius hidup sendirian di sini?" tanya Jimin mulai gelagapan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kawanan serigala yang menolongmu tadi—"

"Mereka adalah teman yang kudapatkan sepanjang pertemuanku," kata Yoongi. "Aku merekrut mereka sebagai teman karena aku butuh banyak orang agar aku bisa membangun kembali nama keluarga Min. Aku tidak sendirian di sini. Mereka tinggal bersamaku."

"Tidak mungkin kau membangun keluarga Min jika kau adalah keluarga Min terakhir…"

"Mungkin saja karena aku sudah menganggap teman-temanku ini seperti keluarga," Yoongi memberitahu Jimin. "Mereka memang bukan _Saja_ sepertiku, tapi ikatan kami lebih kuat daripada sekadar teman. Kami semua bersaudara. Dan mereka sudah bersumpah setia padaku." Ia menunjuk ke arah perut Jimin, "Kalau pun aku butuh keturunan, aku sudah memilikimu."

Wajah Jimin berubah merah. Ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi sekuat tenaga. "Aku tidak akan mau melahirkan anak darimu! Tidak akan pernah!"

Yoongi membiarkan dirinya terdorong ke belakang, berdecak kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu. Begitu _heat_ mu tiba, aku harus segera mengawinimu. Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku perlu keturunan."

Alpha itu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di lubang jantung pohon.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari dalam jantung pohon tersebut karena dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara kelasak kelusuk orang-orang. Jimin menduga beberapa saat yang lalu para kawanan serigala yang menolong Yoongi telah kembali dari desanya. Mereka menyorakkan kata-kata puas sewaktu beberapa di antara mereka saling mengabari jumlah _Neugdae_ yang berhasil mereka habisi.

Jimin memeluk kedua kakinya rapat-rapat ke dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar keluarganya tidak satupun yang luput dari perlindungan Sanshin.

Pikirannya terpecah sewaktu ia mendengar suara perutnya sendiri berbunyi.

Tepat ia menyadari kalau ia belum makan sejak malam, kain dari serat daun yang menutupi lubang jantung pohon terbuka lebar-lebar.

Di tengah-tengah lubang, berdiri Yoongi sambil membawa semangkuk kayu berisi sup yang masih mengepul. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut pada Jimin yang hanya bisa mengamati dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi malam, bukan? Makanlah."

Jimin menggeram, menyuruh Yoongi untuk menjauh.

Alpha itu balas menggeram dan berkata, "Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan, tapi yang aku dapatkan malah bersikap sama sekali tidak ramah padaku. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!"

"Aku akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau menyingkir dari hadapanku!" teriak Jimin marah sambil mengambil posisi siap menyerang.

Yoongi mengerang putus asa melihat sifat tegar tengkuk Jimin—seperti layaknya batu yang harus disirami setiap hari sebelum akhirnya bisa dihancurkan. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi jika itu yang kau inginkan!"

Alpha itu benar-benar kembali menghilang tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah situasinya benar-benar aman, tanpa ada Yoongi ataupun satu orang lainnya di dalam serambi jantung pohon, Jimin dengan hati-hati mengambil mangkuk berisi sup. Ia menyesap isinya dengan hati-hati, awas terhadap asap panas yang mengepul dari mangkuk.

Sup tersebut terasa jauh berbeda dengan sup yang biasa ibunya buat, Jimin menyadari.

Jimin menangis membayangkan kalau ia tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi dalam waktu lama.

Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu, Hoseok, dan juga Taehyung.

Tetapi entah kenapa, sup kelinci di tangannya masih tetap terasa lezat di ujung lidah.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin terbangun sewaktu matahari hampir tepat di atas kepala. Tanpa sadar, begitu ia menghabiskan supnya, ia langsung tertidur.

Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Jimin mulai memikirkan ulang keinginannya untuk pergi ke luar. Sendirian di dalam suatu tempat yang asing tanpa satu orang pun untuk diajak berbicara benar-benar menumpulkan pikiran dan semua inderanya. Sebersit rasa penasaran ke mana Yoongi pergi saat ini, tapi perasaan itu langsung Jimin buang jauh-jauh.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk keluar.

Karena ia datang ke tempat itu pada fajar baru saja menyingsing, Jimin langsung terhenyak dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Di depannya, kini ternyata dipenuhi oleh beberapa pohon besar yang dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh serigala lainnya.

Sewaktu Jimin menjejakkan kaki di depan tempat hunian Yoongi, semua mata langsung menatapnya. Orang-orang asing tersebut menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran, dan Jimin merasakan dirinya ingin segera kembali ke dalam pohon. Tetapi kemudian seorang Omega menghampirinya.

"Kau Omega baru Yoongi- _hyungnim_ , kan?" ia bertanya pada Jimin dengan sikap ramah.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau siapa?" matanya awas mengamati Omega di depannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan berkenalan dengan orang asing di suatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Omega itu kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Youngjae." Ketika ia melihat Jimin menatap matanya seolah-olah tangannya hendak mencabik tubuh Omega mungil tersebut, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tenang saja. Semua orang di sini adalah orang yang baik-baik, sama seperti orang-orang di desamu. Kalau mereka juga benar-benar baik."

Jimin dengan enggan menyambut uluran tangan Youngjae sambil membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau juga seorang Delta?"

" _Ne_. Tapi aku sudah lama bergabung dengan kelompok Min sejak berusia 14 tahun matahari. Sekarang aku berusia 17 tahun usia matahari."

"Apa sebelumnya kau tidak punya kelompok?"

"Klanku membuangku karena mereka tidak menginginkan Omega yang tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan," Omega itu menjelaskan sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sekeliling, "Semua _Neugdae_ di sini adalah mereka dari kawanan yang terbuang. Mereka antara Delta liar yang sudah tidak berubah wujud menjadi manusia ataupun Delta yang sudah tidak memiliki identitas klan lagi." Jimin berjengit kaget sewaktu ia melihat seekor serigala besar lewat di hadapan mereka. "Serigala itu salah satunya. Dulu Yoongi- _hyungnim_ menemukannya dalam keadaan liar dan kehilangan kendali di hutan, tapi dia berhasil menaklukannya sendirian dalam waktu dua hari, tanpa istirahat, tanpa makan dan minum. Mengagumkan, bukan?"

"Pasti karena dia seorang _Saja_ ," sungut Jimin.

"Karena dia keras kepala dan sulit ditebak," kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya mendengar ucapan Jimin, "Seperti yang kau lihat, dia terkadang bisa terlihat lesu dan malas-malasan, tapi begitu dia serius untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

Jimin tidak mau mengomentari soal itu sambil berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Mungkin kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Jimin agak malu-malu, "Kau mau menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin tahu tempat ini, setidaknya."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Omega itu menunjukkan jalan pada Jimin untuk melihat-lihat daerah tetorial yang telah diklaim oleh Yoongi. Sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan dan didengarnya sewaktu ia berada di dalam jantung pohon, daerah yang diklaim oleh Yoongi terletak di lembah yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi hampir menyamai pucuk-pucuk tertinggi tebing di sekitarnya. Jimin hanya pernah sekali melihatnya dari buku yang dengan sengaja dibawa oleh ayahnya yang sehabis melakukan hubungan diplomasi dengan klan Bae. Jika Jimin tidak salah mengenalinya, pohon tersebut dinamakan pohon _sekwoia_ , pohon tertinggi yang pernah ditemukan dalam sejarah.

Sungai-sungai mengalir tanpa henti, mengitari wilayah yang kini akan ia tinggali. Cipak-cipak dari riak air yang dihasilkan oleh jalinan bebatuan yang tertempa oleh aliran sungai dan ikan-ikan sungai yang berlompatan dan menyipratkan tempias air menarik perhatian Jimin. Burung-burung berterbangan bebas, rendah untuk mematuk remah-remah di atas tanah. Dua ekor rusa saling berkejaran dan lari menjauh begitu mereka melihat Jimin dan Youngjae berjalan mendekati mereka. Aroma pepohonan—cedar, pinus, dan lainnya, juga aroma lumut yang basah, dan bunga-bunga _poppy_ menyesaki saluran nasalnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, tedapat dataran rendah dengan lahan yang diolah menjadi ladang. Beberapa orang Omega dan Beta wanita sedang menyibukkan diri merawat tanaman-tanaman di atas lahan tersebut, mengingatkan Jimin akan desa kelahirannya.

Belum pernah ia ke tempat seindah ini.

"Tempat ini indah," gumam Jimin pelan, hampir-hampir bagi Youngjae untuk tidak menangkap ucapannya.

"Dulu tempat ini dijadikan tempat pembuangan untuk para Delta," Youngjae memberitahu, "Kemudian ketika Yoongi- _hyungnim_ datang ke sini, ia menjadikan tempat ini sebagai wilayah tempat tinggal kami."

"Ke mana dia saat ini?" tanya Jimin agak hati-hati, berharap bahwa pertanyaannya tidak terdengar terlalu penasaran.

"Sedang berburu dengan para Alpha dan Beta lainnya," jawab Youngjae. "Biasanya mereka pergi berburu kelinci, rubah atau rusa dan kembali kalau hampir senja." Jimin kembali diam, sampai Youngjae kembali bertanya, "Apa kau membenci Yoongi- _hyungnim_?"

Jimin tersentak kaget, "K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kami mendengar kalian bertengkar tadi pagi," kata Youngjae, "Sewaktu dia membawamu ke sini, kau juga beberapa kali melawannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku melawan, karena aku dibawa ke sini tanpa persetujuan dari keluargaku dan kemauanku sendiri."

"Tapi dia ikut dalam turnamen dan membawamu ke sini sebagai hadiahnya."

"Dia datang tanpa diundang," Jimin mengoreksi, "Seharusnya hanya serigala yang punya klan yang boleh ikut pertandingan itu."

"Dia punya klan sekarang. Kami adalah para anggota klannya."

"Tapi kalian bukan _Saja_."

"Kami tetaplah bagian dari klan Min," Youngjae bersikeras. "Lagipula suatu langkah yang berani untuk Yoongi- _hyungnim_ dengan ikut pertandingan itu memperebutkanmu. Dia tahu kalau sampai keberadaannya diketahui oleh para kelompok lain, nyawanya akan terancam."

"Lalu kenapa dia ikut pertandingan itu?" tanya Jimin, "Bisa saja saat ini keluargaku sedang menyiapkan cara untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Kalaupun begitu, dia akan memberikan serangan balasan. Dia ikut pertandingan untuk memperebutkanmu bukanlah tanpa sebab. Tapi karena ia butuh keturunan," Youngjae menjelaskan. "Kau tahu kenapa kami disebut Delta? Karena meski kami seperti Omega, Beta dan Alpha pada umumnya—mengalami _rut_ dan _heat_ , kami tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Kami adalah kaum yang terbuang." Jimin menatapnya dengan terperangah—tidak mengira tentang hal tersebut, "Selain Yoongi- _hyungnim_ , kami tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Mungkin kelompok kami juga akan berumur pendek, tapi setidaknya kami akan bersama-sama sampai akhir."

Jimin menelan ludahnya, masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima ucapan Youngjae, "Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa dia memilihku?"

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya, "Akupun tidak tahu."

Omega itu kembali mengantarnya untuk melihat-lihat selama beberapa saat kemudian dan membawanya kembali ke rumah pohon Yoongi.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Yoongi datang dari perburuan tidak lama kemudian setelah Youngjae memberi Jimin makan malam. Alpha itu membawa banyak tubuh rubah hasil buruan dan melemparkan beberapa di antaranya yang sudah berupa bulu tebal yang terpisah dari isi perut dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Aku membawakanmu kulit rubah," Alpha itu memberitahu. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Setidaknya kau perlu mempersiapkan diri."

Jimin menggeram pada Yoongi, menghardik terang-terangan, "Aku tidak butuh ini."

Sebelah alis Yoongi tertarik ke atas, seperti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Omega di hadapannya ini, "Tentu saja kau butuh. Kau tidak tahan dengan musim dingin, kecuali kau bisa terus menerus hidup dalam wujud serigalamu."

Jimin tidak menggubris dan memutar tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Alpha itu. Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas Yoongi disertai suara benturan keras antara kepalan tinju dengan dinding dalam permukaan kulit kayu. Jimin bisa menduga Alpha itu sedang mati-matian berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Tapi Jimin tidak peduli.

Ia ingin pulang.

Jimin bersiap-siap untuk menerjang Yoongi sewaktu ia melihat bayangan tubuh Alpha itu mendekat padanya. Ia mengira Yoongi hendak bersenggama malam ini dengannya dan mengklaim Jimin sebagai Omeganya, tapi ternyata bayangan Alpha itu kembali menjauh darinya.

Terdengar suara permukaan lantai berdebum pelan diikuti suara gesekan lembut selimut dari bulu. Jimin dengan hati-hati memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Yoongi juga ikut memunggunginya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

" _Saja_ brengsek," sungut Jimin pelan.

Ia terlelap tidak lama kemudian.

Dalam mimpinya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Yoongi berbisik padanya, _Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu._ _Dan sekarang sudah saatnya kau membayarnya_.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin membuka matanya sewaktu ia merasakan bayangan matahari pelan-pelan jatuh di atas dahinya. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk, Jimin memanggil Taehyung—dan kemudian sadar kalau ia telah berada jauh dari keluarganya sejak kemarin.

Dilihatnya Yoongi sudah terbaring dengan punggung lurus menempel di atas lantai yang terbalur oleh kulit buruan dan serat tanaman. Alpha itu setengah membuka mulutnya, masih terlelap.

Tanpa sadar Jimin menghampiri Alpha itu, mempelajari fitur wajahnya yang unik. Yoongi tidaklah tampan, tapi Alpha itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus dengan otot-otot menghiasi bentuk tubuh atletisnya. Kulitnya yang putih nyaris menyaingi warna rambutnya. Dipandang cukup lama, Yoongi memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terlihat sedikit rapuh sesuai pandangan pertama mereka berjumpa.

Jika saja Jimin tidak mencium aroma pekat pepohonan dari tubuh Alpha itu, mungkin ia akan mengira Yoongi adalah seorang Omega.

 _Tapi orang ini menyelamatkanku beberapa minggu yang lalu dari Imoogi_ , batinnya getir.

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja sepasang iris merah balas menatap Jimin, membuat Omega itu tersentak mundur dari posisinya.

"Kau sudah bangun," gagap Jimin sambil memegangi dadanya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya, seperti kehilangan orientasi berpikirnya selama beberapa saat. Ia melihat ke arah Jimin, diam, dan hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis seperti sedang menghirup sesuatu.

"Baumu aneh."

Jimin melengos, " _Mian_?"

"Baumu," Yoongi menjelaskan dengan gesture tangannya, "Baumu tampak lebih pekat dari biasanya. Kau belum mandi, _eo_?"

Jimin memerah karena tersinggung, "Oh, tentu saja, aku lupa mandi dari kemarin karena terlalu sibuk menghindarimu."

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah Jimin.

"Kita ke sungai."

" _Mwo_? Kau menyuruhku? Dengar, aku tidak akan—"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah berada di depan mukanya dan melempar tubuh Jimin ke atas salah satu bahunya. Jimin menjerit kaget, tidak menyangka dengan perlakuan Alpha itu padanya. Ia berusaha memberontak, menurunkan tubuhnya, tapi tenaga Yoongi lebih kuat darinya. Saat ia masih berusaha meloloskan diri, Yoongi mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah, memaksa Jimin untuk menyerah.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan mengikatmu di sini dan menyetubuhimu sampai kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri."

Nada dingin di ucapan Alpha itu membuat Jimin merasa kuduknya ikut merinding.

Banyak mata memandang kedua pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang belum resmi kawin tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena rasa malu, merasa dirinya direndahkan oleh Alpha yang telah membawanya ke tempat terasing ini.

Mereka tiba di hulu sungai setelah melewati undakan kecil dan gugusan hutan-hutan _sekwoia_. Tanpa basa-basi, Alpha itu melemparkan tubuh Jimin ke dalam sungai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Jimin dongkol pada Alpha itu, "Untung saja tidak banyak bebatuan di sini, jika kepalaku terbentur batu, aku pasti mati—"

"Buka bajumu."

" _Wae_?"

"Buka bajumu, aku bilang," gerutu Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau mandi di sini sebelum kau pergi," desis Jimin keras kepala.

Yoongi memijat ujung hidungnya, seperti berpikir, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah." Alpha itu melepaskan celana dan tunik yang ia kenakan. Otot-otot yang menghiasi tubuhnya kini semakin menonjol tanpa satu helai pakaian pun yang menutupinya. Jimin merasakan wajah memerah sewaktu ia melihat barang milik Alpha itu menggantung di antara selangkangannya, sementara sang pemilik barang justru berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap tidak peduli. "Aku sudah melepas semua bajuku. Agar impas, kau juga harus membukanya."

"Balikkan tubuhmu!" perintah Jimin setengah jengkel. Yoongi menurut dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan jajaran permukaan pantatnya yang benar-benar putih tidak cacat sedikitpun.

 _Bahkan tubuhnya lebih menarik dariku!_ Batin Jimin getir.

Selesai ia melepaskan bajunya, Jimin berenang-renang menjauh dari Alpha itu. Tapi tidak sesuai dugaannya, Yoongi sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendecih berang. Ia langsung melompat ke sungai untuk mengejar Jimin.

"Kau gila? Mau lari dariku sekarang?"

"Biarkan aku berenang sendirian dengan tenang!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar melarikan diri?!"

Yoongi mengubah wujudnya menjadi singa bersurai putih dan mengejar Jimin dengan mudahnya di dalam aliran deras sungai. Jimin memekik sewaktu rahang kuat Yoongi menangkap salah satu lengannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam air. Jimin berusaha berontak, tetapi sia-sia begitu ia bermaksud ikut mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala.

Yoongi langsung menyentakkan tubuh Jimin ke atas daratan. Jimin menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian rahang Yoongi kembali menyambit lehernya, menyuruh Omega itu patuh. Setelah usaha yang sia-sia, Jimin membiarkan dirinya menyerah pada Alpha itu.

"Kau memang keras kepala," gerutu Yoongi sambil kembali ke wujud manusianya. Kini tangannya menggantikan rahangnya menahan leher Omega itu. "Aku bisa saja dengan mudah mencabik tubuhmu kalau kau terus menerus memberikan perlawanan."

Ia mulai menjilati setiap inci permukaan kulit Jimin, merasakan rasa manis menyesapi lidahnya. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berusaha menepis rasa nikmat yang menggairahkan jiwanya sewaktu Yoongi merasakan tiap detail di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," lirih Jimin, memalingkan wajahnya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin melahirkan anakmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Ekspresi Yoongi benar-benar tidak terbaca olehnya mendengar penuturan Omega tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus tidak peduli," desis Yoongi meninggikan suaranya, "Aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan itu. Secara teknisnya adalah, kau Omega milikku dan aku berhak untuk mengklaim dan mengawinimu."

Jimin masih tidak mau menatap Alpha itu, dan Yoongi mengerang frustasi. Alpha itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jimin dan juga dari pergelangan tangan Omega itu.

"Terserah padamu. Toh aku juga sudah berjanji aku tidak akan resmi mengklaim dan mengawinimu sepenuhnya sampai kau benar-benar bersedia untuk melakukannya," ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Alpha itu mengenakan pakaiannya dan berlari menembus ke hutan.

Seharusnya Jimin tidak menyia-nyiakan saat itu untuk melarikan diri.

Bisa saja ia berlari menuruni lembah, melewati dataran di mana ladang kelompok Min berada, dan sembunyi-sembunyi melintasi perbatasan berupa perbukitan rendah. Mungkin akan ada yang mengejarnya, menyuruh dan memaksanya kembali. Lalu Jimin akan segera kembali pulang ke rumah, jika ia bisa melarikan dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Tapi ia malah menangis. Membayangkan keluarganya saat ini. Ia ingin pulang.

Tapi ia tidak bisa pulang.

Atau tepatnya, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk pulang.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin kembali ke rumah pohon Yoongi setelah ia selesai membilas tubuhnya dengan remah-remah bunga yang berhasil ia temukan. Sesampainya di sana, ia tidak menemukan Yoongi. Tetapi di dalam rumah pohon, di atas tembikar dari anyaman dedaunan kering, ia menemukan semangkuk sup hangat seperti yang diterimanya kemarin dari Yoongi.

Sewaktu ia mengendus aroma nikmat sup di mangkuk, ia mendengar suara Youngjae di belakangnya berkata, "Yoongi- _hyungnim_ meninggalkan sarapan itu untukmu. Katanya dia tidak bisa memberikanmu langsung karena harus berburu."

"Hmm," Jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Youngjae tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah pohon dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi bertanya apakah aku boleh duduk di sini," kata Omega itu seolah-olah membaca pikiran Jimin. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yoongi- _hyungnim_ , _eo_?"

"Kurasa kami memang tidak cocok," jawab Jimin tidak peduli. "Mungkin seminggu lagi, ia akan mengembalikanku ke keluargaku."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya," kata Youngjae, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dia keras kepala jika menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi dia juga orang yang tulus. Kalau dia sudah menentukan pilihan dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pilihannya itu. Termasuk kau."

Jimin bergeming.

"Dia adalah orang yang baik. Kurasa dia benar-benar tulus untuk belajar mencintaimu."

Jimin mempertanyakan yang satu ini, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Keesokannya, Jimin sengaja membangunkan diri sesiang mungkin agar ia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan Yoongi.

Sesuai harapannya, Yoongi sudah beranjak dari rumah pohonnya dengan mengenakan kulit rubah kebanggaannya dan membawa tombak panjang yang digunakannya untuk berburu. Jimin hanya sempat mengintip dari celah lubang rumah pohon, mengamati Yoongi mengumpulkan beberapa Beta dan Alpha kepercayaannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan wilayah mereka menuju daerah perburuan.

Sewaktu perut Jimin berbunyi, Omega itu menyadari kalau lagi-lagi Yoongi meninggalkannya semangkuk sup seperti kemarin-kemarin. Setelah menghabiskan supnya dan menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih pada Yoongi, Jimin memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah pohon.

Kali ini seluruh anggota Yoongi sama sekali tidak balas memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan justru sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Jimin menarik napas lega, setidaknya kini orang-orang sudah tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Youngjae muncul ke hadapannya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak akan bosan mendatangimu," kata Omega itu dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menemanimu berkenalan dengan yang lainnya di kelompok Min."

Jimin hendak menolak ajakan tersebut, tapi setidaknya kalau ia berkenalan dengan banyak orang, ia akan punya banyak pilihan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya terus menerus mendekam di dalam rumah pohon Yoongi.

Youngjae membawanya ke tempat tinggal Youngjae—ke sebuah sarang Omega, di mana para Omega yang belum memiliki pasangan hidup tinggal di sana hingga mereka menemukan pasangan yang bersedia mengawini mereka. Jimin hendak menanyakan di mana sarang anak-anak kelompok Min sampai kemudian ia teringat bahwa seluruhnya dari mereka tidak dapat memiliki anak kecuali Yoongi.

"Meski kami tidak bisa memiliki keturunan, setidaknya kami perlu memuaskan birahi kami saat _heat_ ," kata Youngjae sewaktu Jimin tertegun cukup lama memandangi sarang Omega di depannya—seolah-olah baru saja memindai benak Jimin beberapa detik lalu. "Kami masih bisa kawin seperti _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Kalaupun kami sedang _heat_ atau ada Alpha yang sedang mengalami _rut_ , mereka akan mendatangi kami di sini."

"Kau belum memiliki pasangan?" tanya Jimin spontan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengungkapkan betapa ia tidak percaya mengetahui Youngjae yang terlihat cukup menarik di matanya sama sekali belum menemukan pasangan.

Youngjae berdeham canggung, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Umm—sebenarnya, ada seorang Alpha yang sedang mengincarku saat ini. Tapi kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya sebagai pasanganku."

Jimn merasa sedikit iri mendengar jawaban Youngjae, "Setidaknya kau punya pilihan untuk memilih Alpha yang kau inginkan."

Sang Omega teman barunya tersebut seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Jimin dan beralih ke serambi lain. Youngjae memperkenalkan Jimin pada seorang Omega lain bernama Bhuwakul—yang memaksa untuk dipanggil BamBam, yang baru berusia 16 tahun usia matahari dan seorang Omega lain bernama Youngjae yang setidaknya berusia sama dengan Jimin. Kedua Omega lain tersebut menyambutnya dengan ramah, meski sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Youngjae masih cenderung sungkan sewaktu Jimin mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku sudah dengar tentangmu," kata BamBam sambil menunjuk ke arah Jimin dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Katanya kau berasal dari kelompok Kim, _eo_?"

"Uhh, _ne_?"

"Bukankah kelompok Kim adalah kelompok _Neugdae_ yang terbesar di sini?" tanya BamBam. Tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah pias, "Kelompok kalian juga—"

Youngjae menepuk bahu BamBam dengan pelan, " _Hajima_ , BamBam- _ah_ ," seru Omega yang lebih tua itu lembut. "Aku membawa Jimin kemari hanya untuk memperkenalkannya dengan kalian semua. Juga perlu kau ingat, Jimin tidaklah sama dengan keluarganya."

BamBam tertawa kaku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, aku menyesal."

"Tidak masalah," kata Jimin, agak tercengang dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh BamBam.

Setelah beralih dari sarang Omega, Youngjae membawanya ke tempat tabib— _chilyouja_. Tempat para tabib itu berada ternyata terletak bersamaan dengan tempat sang Shaman kelompok Min tinggal. Di dalam kubu beratap ranting dan dedaunan kering berbentuk lingkaran menjulang, dua orang wanita Beta dan satu orang Alpha wanita sedang duduk. Salah seorangnya menyambut Youngjae ketika Omega itu bertandang ke tempat mereka.

"Perkenalkan," kata Youngjae sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada tiga orang wanita tersebut, " _Chilyouja_ utama di sini adalah Seungwan. Dia bertugas sekaligus sebagai _Mu_ di kelompok kami. Dua orang lainnya, Seulgi dan Joohyun bertugas membantunya."

Tiga orang wanita tersebut memiliki paras cantik—meski Jimin tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan saudara kembarnya—dan sama-sama mengenakan tunik dari serat tanaman berwarna putih dan memiliki tato di tengkuk mereka. Salah seorang wanita yang bertubuh paling mungil dengan tato di antara kedua alisnya, maju ke depan Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya. Meski postur tubuhnya yang kecil pun, Jimin bisa menangkap aroma khas Alpha dari wanita itu. "Jimin, dari kelompok Kim. Aku sudah sering mendengar dan tahu banyak hal tentang kelompokmu. Kuharap kau tidak seperti kebanyakan dari mereka." Wanita Alpha itu mengulumkan senyuman yang berkesan dingin meski tangannya menjabat Jimin dengan hangat. Sewaktu tangannya tergenggam cukup lama di genggaman Seungwan, Jimin dengan sengaja menyentakkan tangannya.

"Jangan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya," kata Seulgi, Beta wanita dengan surai hitam dan mata berbentuk seperti kucing memberitahunya, "Dia sedang membaca masa depanmu."

Jimin membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kaget, "Uh—jadi apa aku harus—"

Seungwan terkikik pelan, "Tenang saja, aku sudah membaca semuanya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Jimin merasa tergelitik untuk bertanya tentang apa yang dilihat oleh Alpha wanita itu sewaktu tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Tetapi Jimin mengurungkannya, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Seungwan melihat masa depannya sesuram perasaannya sewaktu pertama kali menjejalkan kaki di sini.

Selepas memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Youngjae kembali mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan anggota kelompok yang lain.

Tapi Jimin tidak akan melupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seungwan sewaktu ia memperhatikan gubuk kecil tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya;

"Hidupmu akan banyak terhempas oleh badai salju. Pada saat _bulgeundal_ tiba, kau akan kehilangan tiga hal yang berarti bagimu. Tapi begitu _puleundal_ tiba, kau bisa merengkuh kembali kebahagiaanmu berkali-kali lipat dengan mengorbankan satu hal yang paling berharga di hidupmu."

Jimin merasakan kuduknya meremang mendengar ucapan Alpha itu. Tetapi kemudian Youngjae menenangkannya, "Dia suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Ada kalanya kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa yang dia katakan."

"Tapi dia bisa melihat masa depan! Dia _Mu_ kelompok Min, bukan?"

"Dan dia bukan _Sanshin_. Kau yang menentukan jalan hidupmu, bukan orang lain," sahut Youngjae.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Jimin berusaha membiasakan dirinya tinggal di kelompok Min, sekaligus mencari cela untuknya agar dapat melarikan diri. Berdasarkan pengamatan dan informasi yang didapatnya dari Youngjae, kawasan wilayah kelompok Min dikelilingi oleh empat gunung dan dikitari oleh aliran sungai. Lima sampai tujuh orang _Neugdae_ biasanya saling bertukar waktu jaga di daerah perbatasan, menunggu di atas sebuah benteng yang ditemboki oleh jalinan kayu-kayu runcing dan bebatuan cadas.

Jimin menyusun rencana selama Yoongi pergi berburu—meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah pohon. Tidak lama lagi musim salju akan tiba, dan Jimin harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum salju menyulitkannya. Apalagi Seungwan sudah memprediksi bahwa akan ada badai dingin selama beberapa minggu pertama musim salju.

Jantungnya kini berdegup oleh rasa waswas bercampur suntikan semangat baru mengingat tidak lama lagi ia akan terbebas dari tempat yang tidak ingin ditinggalinya. Hatinya sudah begitu merindukan keluarganya di tempat lain. Mungkin saat ini Taehyung sudah tinggal bersama pasangan barunya dan sedang mencoba membuat anak. Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan dirinya tidak lama lagi akan memiliki seorang keponakan. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang tuanya, termasuk Hoseok, sewaktu mereka tahu Jimin kembali pada mereka.

Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui rencananya, seharian pergi berburu dan membawakan Jimin kulit rubah seperti biasanya. Jimin merasa sedikit bersalah—harus meninggalkan Alpha itu tanpa mengklaim atau menyentuh dirinya barang sesenti pun. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena Yoongi sudah dengan sembarangan mengikuti pertandingan memperebutkan dirinya dan membawanya ke tempat terasing seperti ini, bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Pagi hari, begitu Jimin sengaja terbangun setelah Yoongi pergi untuk berburu bersama bawahannya seperti biasa, Omega itu menyelinap keluar dari rumah pohon Yoongi. Ia melebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mewanti-wanti kalau ada Youngjae yang melompat muncul di hadapannya tanpa ia kira. Tetapi hari itu suasana masih belum terlalu ramai oleh Omega dan Beta wanita yang sibuk menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing.

Jimin menarik napas, berusaha sheening mungkin meninggalkan rumah pohon Yoongi. Ketika ia rasa ia sudah mulai jauh dari rumah Alpha yang dibencinya, Jimin berlari menuju dataran rendah yang difungsikan sebagai ladang oleh kelompok Min. Baru ada satu orang Omega dan dua orang Beta wanita yang sibuk menyiangi tanaman-tanaman liar ketika ia diam-diam melewati setapak kecil di kitaran ladang tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari ladang tersebut, berdiri gugusan bambu dan kayu yang membentuk barisan pertahanan terhadap serangan dari luar sekaligus sebagai penanda teritori kelompok Min. Jimin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar tersebut. Sayangnya pagar tersebut terlalu tinggi untuknya, sehingga Jimin terpaksa membuka baju yang ia kenakan dan mengubah wujudunya menjadi seekor seigala. Sambil membawa pakaian yang ia tanggalkan dengan katupan rahangnya, Jimin berusaha melompati pagar. Tetapi ia tetap gagal karena tinggi pagar melebihi jangkauan lompatannya.

Menggeram kesal, Jimin kembali mengitari pagar tersebut dan menemukan ada sebuah cerukan kecil di antara pagar dan tanah. Jimin mengintip di balik celah dan melihat lubang tersebut akan cukup baginya dilewati jika ia mengeruk tanah di bawahnya. Dengan cekatan, kedua kaki depannya mengais-ngais tanah hingga menyerupai cerukan dalam yang dapat ia lewati. Masih dalam wujud serigala, ia melalui cerukan tersebut dan melewati barisan pagar yang berdiri kokoh di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Menyadari dirinya telah bebas dari daerah teritori kelompok Min, Jimin berlari meninggalkan dataran tersebut—mengikuti arah angin bertiup sambil mengendus-endus arah ke mana ia pulang.

Keempat kakinya saling bergantian menapaki tanah, sementara pemandangan wilayah kelompok Min di belakangnya kian menjauh. Jimin berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mengaum merayakan kebebasannya saat ini. Ia masih belum terlalu jauh dari tempat Yoongi sampai Alpha itu tidak dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Arah angin bertiup dan aroma-aroma pepohonan menajamkan ingatannya—ke mana Yoongi telah membawanya pergi dan mengingatkan Jimin akan arah ke mana ia harus pulang.

Begitu ia melompati beberapa tumpukan batu di pinggiran sungai, Jimin melompat ke dalam sungai untuk menghilangkan aroma tubuhnya. Tepat di dalam aliran sungai, ia mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memekik pelan, meneriakkan kebanggaan karena telah berhasil bebas pada akhirnya. Ia berenang-renang ke pinggiran sungai sambil membayangkan wajah keluarganya begitu mereka tahu dirinya berhasil melarikan diri. Ia tersenyum puas, merasakan bahwa kebebasannya hanya berada beberapa jengkang saja dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Yoongi memang membawanya pergi jauh, tapi kalau Jimin berlari tanpa henti kecuali untuk minum air melepaskan dahaganya, ia yakin dapat tiba esok hari ketika fajar menyingsing.

Setelah yakin aroma tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya dihapuskan oleh air sungai, Jimin kembali naik ke daratan sambil mencuci pakaiannya. Kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil, hendak kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala lagi.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara geraman yang memekakan telinga.

Jimin menoleh, merasakan seluruh inderanya menajam karena rasa takut sewaktu melihat sesosok besar _Geomeun-gom_ , beruang besar berukuran 2 kali lipat dari ukuran manusianya. Pemandangan mengejutkan tersebut membuat Jimin terjungkang dari posisinya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Beruang tersebut memeking dengan suara yang memekakan, dan Jimin beringsut berlari meninggalkan makhluk raksasa tersebut sambil mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala dengan surai keemasan.

Tetapi _Geomeun-gom_ adalah makhluk terbesar yang pernah ia lihat—melebihi ukuran transformasi Yoongi. Bayangan menakutkan akan pertemuannya dengan _Imoogi_ beberapa minggu lalu, membuat Jimin memaksakan diri untuk menggerakkan kakinya secara lebih cepat. Sebelumnya, ia berhasil melarikan diri karena Yoongi datang menolongnya—tetapi kini, Jimin sudah berkilo-kilo jauh dari area territorial Yoongi. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya di dalam hati, tidak memperkirakan akan banyak makhluk mengerikan seperti _Imoogi_ yang pastinya akan mengancam keselamatan nyawanya.

 _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut kembali melolong di belakang Jimin disertai suara gertakan tumbang pepohonan jatuh. Jimin menoleh sekilas, melihat beruang raksasa tersebut berlari sambil setengah melompat dan menubrukkan diri ke pepohonan di sekitarnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara derapan kaki beruang tersebut kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Jimin berusaha meloncati sebuah tebing rendah saat ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam punggungnya, membuatnya jatuh terguling menuruni tebing menuju permukaan datar tanah yang disertai pasir berwarna coklat. Punggungnya terasa seperti terbakar, dan Jimin menyadari bahwa beruang tersebut baru saja mencakar bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha untuk bangkit, ia melihat beruang tersebut ikut turun tebing bersamanya.

Ia kembali berlari, tetapi beruang tersebut sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Sewaktu ia melihat sebersit bayangan berwarna hitam hendak memapakkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah, Jimin berhasil menghindar cepat—tetapi tidak cepat untuk menghindari gugusan tebing di belekangnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kembali menghadap _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut. Kini seluruh tubuhnya seperti diamuk oleh rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan.

Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat sewaktu ia mendengar suara lengkingan mengilukan telinga kembali bergema di sepanjang lembah. _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut melompat ke arahnya lagi, kali ini sambil mengayunkan tangan dan rahang besarnya. Jimin menggeram dengan gerakan mengancam dan berguling untuk berkelit dari serangan dadakan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Tangan dan rahang besar _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut menancap kuat di dinding tebing, tetapi hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menarik tangan dan rahangnya.

Meski ia sudah berkali-kali berlatih pertahanan diri dan melakukan penyerangan, tetap saja _Geomeun-gom_ adalah makhluk yang sama berbahayanya dengan _Imoogi_ —walau kali ini _Geomeun-gom_ masuk kategori yang lebih berbahaya. Mereka gesit karena tidak perlu merayap dengan bagian ventral tubuhnya, sementara _Geomeun-gom_ memiliki sepasang tangan dan kaki yang kuat dan kokoh. Bahkan indera pendengaran mereka yang tajam dapat membuat mereka lebih awas terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan _Geomeun-gom_ sudah menolehkan moncongnya ke arah Jimin berlari dan mulai kembali mengejar.

Jimin mulai kehilangan arah pulang—ia tidak tahu ke arah mana ia harus berjalan. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia adalah harus melarikan diri dengan selamat dari kejaran _Geomeun-gom_. Tetapi beruang hitam di belakangnya tersebut kini telah berada satu jengkang darinya.

Ia kembali mengenyam rasa sakit yang tidak terkira di punggungnya yang sebelumnya sudah terluka saat beruang hitam tersebut kembali menghantam tubuhnya dengan salah satu cakar tangannya. Jimin mengeluarkan lolongan penuh rasa sakit. Kini _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut menahannya ke atas tanah. Jimin memberontak dan menggigit tangan _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut—menghasilkan geraman marah dari makhluk raksasa tersebut. Jimin mengeluarkan raungan tak berdaya ketika wajahnya ikut dihantam oleh cakar besar _Geomeun-gom_ tersebut, menyababkan kedua matanya berkunang-kunang dan darah mengalir di bagian pinggir lehernya.

Jimin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat ia melihat sesosok manusia melompat keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon ke belakang _Geomeun-gom_ yang sedang menundukkan dirinya di atas tanah.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, aku sudah memperingatkanmu—"

Ia mengenal suara itu.

Suara Yoongi.

Mengetahui ada musuh lain di belakangnya, _Geomeun-gom_ dengan surai hitam tersebut memutar kepalanya dan mengaum dengan auman mengancam.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak tampak ketakutan dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor singa putih. Ia menerjang tubuh besar beruang tersebut hingga keduanya saling bertumbukan di atas tanah.

Jimin merasakan dirinya masih berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi rasa metalik di mulutnya mengatakan bahwa luka yang ia derita terlalu dalam.

Di hadapannya, kini Yoongi sedang berusaha menaklukkan makhluk besar di hadapannya dengan kekuatan kaki belakang dan rahangnya. Penglihatan Jimin kini hanya dipenuhi dua gumpalan berwarna hitam dan putih yang saling terjang menerjang, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala lain.

Dua ekor serigala muncul dan membantu Yoongi, sementara seorang pria—Beta—berlutut di sebelahnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, tidak mungkin keluar dari daerah teritori sendirian," gumam Beta itu setengah marah padanya, "Terlalu banyak hewan buas di sini. Kau tahu itu—"

Terdengar suara nyaring lengkingan dari _Geomeun-gom_. Mata Jimin sempat menangkap Yoongi yang sedang menggigit leher makhluk beringas tersebut sementara surai putihnya sedikit ternodai oleh darah. Dua orang serigala yang membantunya menahan dengan kaki depan dan rahang mereka—masing-masing di bagian tubuh atas dan bawah. Setelah memastikan _Geomeun-gom_ telah mati, Yoongi menitahkan pada kedua bawahannya untuk membawa tubuh beruang tersebut sementara ia kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

Ia berjalan mendekati Beta yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Jimin, "Bagaimana keadaannya, Jinyoung?"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah," gumam Beta bernama Jinyoung pada Yoongi, "Kita harus segera membawanya pada Seungwan beserta _Chilyouja_ yang lain untuk memberikannya pengobatan."

Yoongi mendesis dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor _Saja_. Lalu ia membawa tubuh Jimin ke atas punggungnya dan berlari melintasi jalanan dari bebatuan dan tanah humus.

Jimin berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi sewaktu Alpha itu memeriksa keadaannya.

 _Khawatir dan seperti menyalahkan diri sendiri_ —

Jimin berharap bahwa ia masih setengah tidur ketika melihat ekspresi Alpha itu.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil—yang berwajah sama persis seperti Yoongi—berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku sudah berusaha percaya padamu," ujar anak itu dengan wajah berkerut tidak senang, "Tetapi kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku."

Jimin tertawa getir, "Bukankah kau bilang aku hanya tebusan atas kesalahan ayahku di masa lalu?"

Ekspresi anak itu berubah tercengang, dan perlahan-lahan, pemandangan di benak Jimin meleleh. Sementara anak kecil di hadapannya kini berubah menjadi seorang Min Yoongi yang telah dewasa.

"Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu," tutur Yoongi. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Mata kecilnya menatap nanar Jimin di hadapannya. "Tapi aku tidak—"

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jimin merasakan matanya disesaki oleh rasa kantuk. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dengan perlahan, tetapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya melarang Jimin untuk bangun.

Tetapi Jimin bisa mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dan melihat surai putih bergerak naik turun di hadapannya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh rasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang dirasakannya seperti ketika ia tertidur di pelukan ibunya bersama dengan Taehyung. Anehnya, rasa hangat ini memberinya suntikan penenang yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia rasakan.

 _Tidurlah, Jimin_.

Ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Yoongi berkata padanya.

Jimin kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Jika akhir-akhir ini ketika ia bangun Jimin mendapati dirinya telah ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi untuk pergi berburu bersama kawanannya, kali ini Alpha itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan wujud singanya yang besar. Mata Alpha itu tertutup rapat-rapat, menyisakan segaris tipis berwarna hitam. Sementara mulutnya setengah terbuka, menampilkan taring-taring besar yang kontras dengan penampilan tidurnya.

Alpha itu dengan sengaja mendekapkan diri ke tubuhnya karena salju di luar sudah mulai berjatuhan, Jimin menyadari. Saat ia berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya, punggungnya berdenyut perih, membuatnya mengeluarkan desisan rasa sakit. Yoongi segera terbangun dan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara rintihan dari tenggorokan Jimin.

Alpha berwujud singa perak tersebut mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang manusia bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan. Ketika ia kembali ke wujud manusianya, ia mendesah marah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berusaha kabur dari sini," katanya dengan suara yang berat dan terdengar mengancam.

Jimin berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dirinya, menahan agar ia tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Alpha tersebut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bisa hidup di sini. Aku tidak ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Lalu kau memutuskan dengan seenaknya untuk pergi dari sini, sementara kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?" gerutu Yoongi sedikit sangsi dengan ucapan Jimin. "Kau benar-benar Omega yang pintar, _eo_? Persis seperti ayahmu."

Jimin langsung menangkap ucapan sarkastik dari Alpha di hadapannya. "Kau menculikku dari kampong halamanku, merebutku dari Alpha-Alpha yang seharusnya menjadi pasanganku. Kau hanya orang barbar yang punya niatan jahat untuk membalas kesalahan ayahku dengan cara yang salah. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan, bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau bisa membuatku nyaman sebagai pasanganku jika kau beranggapan demikian?"

Pertanyaan retorik itu membuat Yoongi mematung. "Itu—" ia menjilat bibirnya dengan ragu, "Karena pada awalnya aku memang tidak ingin membuatmu menjadi pasanganku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang berharga dari ayahmu untuk membuatnya menyesal karena telah membuat keputusan yang salah."

"Kalaupun kau mengambilku sekarang ini, kurasa justru kau malah membuat kelompok lain memusuhimu karena muncul tiba-tiba dan membawa nama kelompok Min."

"Aku sudah tahu mereka pasti akan memusuhiku," balas Yoongi, "Mereka membenci kelompokku selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dan kemudian merebut semua wilayah pegunungan yang dimiliki oleh ayahku dan kelompoknya," Alpha itu menyeringai pahit, "Menyedihkan sekali jika kau masih berpihak dengan kelompok-kelompok _Neugdae_ yang sudah terbiasa terjun ke dalam perang untuk membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa dan menjarah wilayah territorial mereka."

Jimin menelan ludahnya, "Kau mau merebut daerah kekuasaan mereka."

"Hmm," Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab ucapan Jimin, "Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau aku dan kelompokku butuh bertahan hidup. Kami harus mempertahankan diri. Karena cepat atau lambat, merekalah yang akan mengklaim daerah kekuasaan kelompokku."

Jimin hendak berdiri, tetapi punggungnya berdenyit perih. Ia membungkukkan tubuh perlahan-lahan—dan Yoongi menangkap reaksi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Seungwan memintaku untuk tidak membuatmu banyak bergerak," kata Yoongi. "Untung saja kau masih hidup sewaktu aku menyelamatkanmu."

Jimin meringis, "Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mati?" gumamnya sinis, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan kecuali kau mencari Omega lain."

Ucapan itu sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi Yoongi karena Alpha itu hanya diam dan mengambil obat yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari dipan tempat mereka tidur. Jimin berusaha berontak sewaktu Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk membuka bajunya, tetapi ia menyerah saat mendengar suara geraman dari tenggorokkan Yoongi.

Sambil berusaha menahan kekesalannya, Jimin membuka baju dan berbalik memunggungi Yoongi, sementara Alpha itu bekerja untuk memolesi punggung Jimin dengan ramuan herbal yang diracik khusus untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin kembali ke tempat tinggalmu, aku bisa memberimu pilihan untuk tinggal di sana selama tujuh malam," kata Yoongi di sela-sela mengobati luka Jimin. "Begitu malam ketujuh tiba, kau harus segera kembali ke sini atau aku akan mengambilmu dengan paksa."

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba—hampir-hampir lupa bahwa punggungnya masih terluka, "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

Yoongi menautkan alisnya, seperti sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Jimin yang terdengar tidak percaya akan ucapannya. "Aku serius. Tapi hanya dalam waktu tujuh malam, tidak lebih. Dan setelahnya kau kembali ke sini, kita akan mengadakan upacara perkawinan di sini."

Mendengar syarat yang dituturkan oleh Yoongi, hati Jimin kembali bimbang. Ia begitu ingin kembali bersama keluarganya, tetapi semuanya itu akan ditukar dengan nasibnya yang nanti juga harus dihabiskan sebagai pasangan seorang Min Yoongi.

Mata Jimin menyelami mata Yoongi, menatap ke dalam pupil berwarna merah pekat tersebut.

Ia selalu bermimpi tentang anak kecil—atau lebih tepatnya seorang Min Yoongi yang masih kanak-kanak—berkata padanya bahwa ia harus menebus kesalahan ayahnya. Dan kini sesuai mimpinya, ia harus menebus apa yang dikatakan oleh Alpha tersebut.

Meski demikian, Yoongi telah dua kali menyelamatkannya. Kalau seandainya orang yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Alpha tersebut, ia sudah pasti akan mengucapkan berkali-kali ucapan terima kasih pada sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya. Nyatanya, orang yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkan Jimin dari ambang kematian adalah sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal—sosok asing yang menyimpan kesumat pada ayahnya.

Mungkin setelah ini, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi kalau ia menerima tawaran tersebut. Bahkan jika ia tidak menerimanya pun, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Aku—" Jimin berharap bahwa ia tidak akan memilih pilihan yang salah. "Aku menerimanya."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya—sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit di benak Jimin. Saat tersenyum, mata Alpha itu membentuk garis cekungan seperti bulan sabit, menampakkan barisan gigi yang sempurna serta gugusan gusi berwarna merah muda. Wajah Alpha itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tajam saat menilai seseorang, tetapi justru seperti anak kecil polos yang dengan tulus tersenyum pada orang yang telah dianggap mereka sebagai teman. Jimin tidak akan bohong kalau ia mengatakan Yoongi memiliki fitur wajah yang menarik—meski ia pendek dan tidak seperti kebanyakan Alpha yang dilihatnya.

"Bagus," ujarnya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil satu mangkuk berisi makanan dan wadah berisi air minum, "Ini makanlah. Kau belum makan malam sejak kau pergi dari sini, kan?"

Jimin dengan harga diri yang masih sepenuhnya terjaga, meraih mangkuk dari tangan Yoongi dan meminum dari wadah satunya, "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sejak dua hari lalu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak terbangun," kata Yoongi. "Aku hampir mengira dirimu mati kalau aku tidak melihatmu masih bernapas seperti biasa."

"Hmm," gumam Jimin sambil menyicipi makanan yang ditawarkan Yoongi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau mau—"

Jimin menarik lengan Alpha itu. "Kau tetap di sini," kata Jimin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke makanan, "Aku—kurasa aku butuh teman untuk berbicara."

Yoongi tertegun selama sekian detik dan kembali duduk di depan Jimin.

Di balik keremangan cahaya senja, ia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tetapi Jimin tidak berani menyimpulkan alasan kenapa Alpha itu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia gambarkan.

Keduanya saling berdiam-diaman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tapi hari itu Jimin belajar sesuatu dari seorang Min Yoongi.

Dan Jimin telah salah menilai Alpha itu.

* * *

 **Part I End**

* * *

 **To be continued for the next chapter**

 **Author's note:** Mungkin ini akan menjadi fanfic ABO terakhir saya haha, mungkin. Sebelumnya saya sudah membuat fanfic ini dari tahun lalu, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang karena saya malah mempublikasikan cerita-cerita baru lainnya. Fanfic ini hanya ada 3 shot, tanpa sekuel. Kemungkinan besar di bagian selanjutnya akan lebih banyak daripada bagian ini.

Tentu saja, review pasti akan menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis hehe. Bagian kedua akan diunggah secepatnya, tapi saya harus sidang dan wisuda dulu hehe. Semoga banyak yang menyukai cerita fanfiksi ini, walaupun prediksi saya tidak akan banyak yang membaca sih. Kalaupun tidak suka, ya—baca saja ga papa, dicoba dulu siapa tahu malah suka LOL.

Sampai jumpa di bagian dua dan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan!


	2. The Blue Moon and The Crimson Moon

Intensitas jatuhnya salju mulai menebal ketika luka di punggung Jimin mulai mengering.

Yoongi hampir setiap hari menemaninya, membalur lukanya dengan obat herbal yang diracik khusus oleh Seungwan— _Chilyouja_ kelompok Min—untuk mengobati torehan besar di punggungnya.

Pada awalnya Jimin merasa sedikit risih karena harus ditemani oleh Alpha bersurai putih tersebut sementara beberapa minggu lalu ia masih melihat Yoongi sebagai sosok yang harus dihindari dan dibencinya. Tetapi setelah kali kedua ia diselamatkan oleh Alpha itu ketika berhadapan dengan _Geomeun-gom_ yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya ketika ia berusaha melarikan diri dari wilayah teritori kelompok Min, Jimin berubah pikiran.

Melihat sisi baik dari Yoongi, Jimin memutuskan untuk setidaknya berusaha melunakkan dirinya di hadapan Alpha itu.

Yoongi memang tidak banyak bicara selama Alpha itu menungguinya di rumah pohon. Ia hanya memastikan apakah Jimin merasakan sakit, menawarinya makan, kemudian pergi tidur.

Tetapi begitu ada beberapa anggota kelompoknya yang datang untuk mengunjunginya dan mengecek keadaan Jimin, ia langsung berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Yoongi adalah seorang Alpha yang tampak dingin dari luar, tetapi Jimin bisa menebak di dalam diri Yoongi, tersembunyi seseorang dengan kepribadian yang hangat.

Ada sedikit hal yang mengingatkan Yoongi akan ayahnya—Kim Namjoon—saat ia berbicara dengan Beta bawahannya. Meski dari segi pembawaan, Yoongi banyak bersikap terbuka dan lebih leluasa dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya; ada sisi di mana Jimin bisa melihat cara Yoongi menarik perhatian seseorang yang berbicara terhadapnya juga membuahkan rasa hormat pada Alpha tersebut. Dari setiap kata-kata yang ia tuturkan kepada para Beta bawahannya, Yoongi selalu menyiratkan beberapa kalimat yang berisi nasihat dan pepatah-pepatah yang seringkali ayahnya sebutkan.

Yoongi banyak mengetahui hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui, ia menyadari, meski usianya tidaklah begitu jauh darinya.

Dan hal yang membuat Jimin sedikit pangling dari sosok Yoongi yang ia kenal adalah, bagaimana cara Alpha itu tertawa. Yoongi adalah sosok yang mudah tertawa jika memang ada beberapa hal yang dirasakannya cocok untuk dijadikan bahan gurauan, tetapi ada kalanya wajahnya kembali serius begitu topik pembicaraan berubah haluan menjadi pembicaraan yang genting.

Terlebih lagi, Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah melihat para Beta bawahannya sebagai orang yang berkelas lebih rendah darinya—dan justru berbicara layaknya teman dengan tetap menampilkan sosok tegas dan bijak dalam menyampaikan pendapat, berbeda dengan kebanyakan Alpha dari kelompok lain yang sering ia temui. Para Alpha yang hanya ingin menyombongkan status dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki di hadapan para bawahan mereka.

Yoongi yang sedang berseri-seri oleh gelak tawa dan Yoongi yang selalu memasang tampang datar adalah dua orang yang berbeda, yang masing-masing memiliki cerita tersendiri di balik ekspresinya—itu yang Jimin sadari.

Ia mengerti mengapa Youngjae pernah mengatakan kalau para anggota kelompoknya begitu menghormati Yoongi.

Anehnya, begitu Yoongi berbicara dengannya—entah satu patah kalimat atau dua patah kalimat—Jimin tidak menemukan begitu banyak ekspresi tergambarkan di wajah Alpha tersebut.

 _Kenapa_?

* * *

 **Balameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda**

 **Part II:**

 _Puleundalwa Bulgeundal_

 **Plot Summary:** "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu." Jimin terpaksa harus dibawa pergi dari kelompoknya oleh seorang Min Yoongi, Alpha misterius yang ternyata adalah Saja terakhir klan Min. Jimin menekankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pada Yoongi, bahkan jika takdir lah yang memaksanya. YoonMin. ABO _werewolf fantasy_. 3 shots.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, NamJin, KookV, ChanBaek, side pairings lainnya

 **Warnings** : ABO dynamics, mpreg, sex scene (public sex. Yang di bawah 18 tahun, silahkan skippp!), angst, slight gore, mention of other kpop idols, angst and hurt/comfort plot line

Terinsipirasi dari fanfic _Spring Days_ (YoonMin) dan _Warrior Beauty_ (Kyungsoo x Baekhyun) di AO3.

 **Author's note** : Akan panjang karena banyak dialog antartokoh, kemungkinan akan membosankan karena 40k words ahaha, tapi sangat diperlukan untuk pengembangan karakter, terutama karakter Yoongi. Rating berubah jadi M karena akan banyak sex scene

* * *

 **II**

* * *

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah kalau sedang berbicara denganku."

Yoongi tidak jadi menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya begitu mendengar Jimin berkata padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sang Omega dengan mulut setengah terbuka heran, "Apa maksudnya?"

Jimin—yang masih memilih untuk duduk berjauhan dari Alpha itu—memeluk dan melipat kedua kakinya ke dada, "Saat kau berbicara denganku dan dengan bawahanmu, kau terlihat berbeda. Kau hampir tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi tidak bersemangatmu itu setiap kali kau berbicara denganmu."

Muncul kerutan di dahi Yoongi mendengar pernyataan tersebut, "Untuk apa aku harus memasang wajah senang saat berbicara denganmu saat kau sendiri selalu memasang tampang masam seperti itu?"

Jimin tergagap—merasa berbalik diserang oleh ucapan Alpha bersurai putih itu, "Aku—aku—aku begini karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap ramah denganku!"

"Demikian halnya denganku yang tidak pernah melihatmu menuruti kata-kataku, seberapa besarnya aku berjuang bersikap ramah terhadapmu."

Jimin bersungut-sungut, mengerutkan wajahnya dengan tidak senang, "Mungkin lebih baik kau mencari Omega lain daripada aku. Masih banyak Omega dari kelompokku yang tentunya bisa kau jadikan pasangan, atau Omega dari kelompok lain kalau kau mau."

"Tapi mereka tidak punya hubungan darah dengan ayahmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi untuk membalas dendam pada ayahku?" tanya Jimin keras kepala. "Padahal bukan cuma ayahku yang bertanggung jawab atas punahnya ras kelompokmu."

"Karena ayahmu lah yang memulai semuanya. Karena satu kesalahan akibat kebodohannya."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti."

Yoongi mendengus seperti hendak menahan tawanya, "Ternyata kau juga sama bodohnya dengan ayahmu. Kalian benar-benar mirip."

Jimin menggerutu kesal, "Sayang sekali anak-anakmu nanti juga akan bodoh sepertiku. Hmm?"

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak peduli, "Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan yang tidak berujung ini," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, begitu lukamu sembuh, aku dan beberapa orang Alpha dan Beta bawahanku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke wilayahmu lagi. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, begitu tujuh malam lewat, aku akan kembali menjemputmu."

Jimin menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat Yoongi, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau kembali dan kelompokku juga menahanku di sana?"

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Yoongi tenang, mengejutkan Jimin. "Kau sudah berjanji akan kembali padaku, dan aku memercayainya. Apakah kau sendiri berniat untuk mengkhianati keyakinan yang telah kupercayakan padamu?"

Jimin bimbang. "Kenapa kau percaya?"

"Karena seperti yang kukatakan, kau mirip seperti ayahmu."

Jawaban singkat Yoongi tidak pernah ia pertanyakan lagi setelahnya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Luka di punggungnya mengering beberapa hari kemudian, walau jika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya secara sembarangan, Jimin masih tetap merasakan sakit.

Sementara salju masih terus turun disertai dengan suhu udara yang kian mendingin.

Mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya Jimin mengenakan bulu rubah yang diberikan oleh Yoongi untuk ia kenakan sebagai penghangat tubuh selama ia berada di dalam rumah pohon Yoongi untuk pemulihan diri.

Di hari sebelum keberangkatannya kembali ke kampong halamannya, Youngjae datang untuk mengecek keadaan lukanya sementara Yoongi pergi untuk berburu bersama kawanannya.

"Lukanya sudah menutup," kata Youngjae memberitahu, "Untung saja kau mengalami luka ini di punggungmu, karena kalau kau sampai mengalami luka sedalam ini di wajahmu, wajahmu nanti akan memiliki bekas begini mengerikan ke depannya."

"Hmm, begitukah?" Jimin pura-pura mendengarkan, meski sebenarnya pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada keluarganya. Mungkin jika ia kembali nanti, Taehyung sudah tinggal bersama Jungkook. Sedikit sedih mengingat Taehyung kini sudah hidup terpisah dengan keluarganya, tetapi Jimin merasa sedikit berterima kasih pada Yoongi mau serta merta mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke rumahnya meski hanya dalam waktu tujuh malam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau _heat_ , _Hyung_?" tanya Youngjae padanya.

"Sebulan yang lalu," jawabnya datar, berharap Youngjae tidak membahas tentang _heat_ nya.

"Berarti dalam waktu sebulan mendatang berikutnya, kau akan mengalami _heat_ keduamu," kata Youngjae. "Kurasa Yoongi- _hyung_ akan mengawinimu saat kau mengalami _heat_ , bukan selepas kau kembali ke sini."

"Huh? _Jjinja yo_?"

"Kelompok Min punya tradisi khusus saat ada Alpha yang mengawini Omega," Youngjae memberitahu. "Mereka akan melakukan kawin saat _heat_ untuk memastikan Omega yang mereka kawini langsung memiliki anak."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Youngjae, "Apa yang spesial dari Omega yang kawin saat _heat_?"

"Bukankah hal itu sudah menjadi tradisi di kelompok manapun? Dan… Untuk tambahan informasi lainnya, kau akan dijadikan tontonan saat sedang _heat_ , _Hyung_ ," Youngjae menjelaskan.

Rahang Jimin nyaris jatuh mendengar jawaban tersebut, "Tontonan?!"

"Tradisi kelompok Min, sesuai kesepakatan, setiap Omega yang akan dikawini oleh seorang Alpha harus sedang mengalami _heat_. Pengecualian untuk pemimpin kelompok seperti Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia harus melewatkan malam pertama di hadapan anggota kelompok, ditambah dengan upacara kecil lainnya."

Jimin tidak dapat memercayai apa yang didengarnya, "Kalian gila?! Bersetubuh di depan banyak orang?!"

Youngjae mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya mendengarnya dari Seungwan- _nim_. Toh selama ini aku belum pernah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ia menepuk lengan Jimin, "Tapi tenanglah. Kau masih punya waktu sebulan untuk memantapkan hati menyambut hari perkawinan kalian, 'kan?"

Jimin ingin sekali menanyakan tentang apa yang didengarnya dari Youngjae pada Yoongi begitu Alpha itu pulang dari perburuan.

Di balik mantel tebal dari bulu rubah dan kulit rusa yang dikenakannya, tubuh putih Yoongi bersinar di balik temaram cahaya bulan.

 _Aku akan mengawini Alpha ini_ , batinnya sambil sibuk memandangi seluk beluk tubuh Yoongi yang kini hanya terbalut sepotong celana.

Di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, Jimin bisa melihat banyak bekas luka yang nampaknya didapatkan oleh Yoongi selama ia pergi berburu dan berkelahi dengan hewan buas lainnya di hutan. Otot-otot menghiasi tubuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan tidak bergelora.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpinya—di mana ia selalu memimpikan Yoongi yang masih kanak-kanak, berulang-ulang merapalkan kalimat yang sama.

" _Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu_."

"Berhentilah memandangiku kalau kau tidak ingin aku gerayangi malam ini," gumam Yoongi tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Jimin sekaligus menyita perhatian Omega berambut pirang itu dari tubuh Yoongi yang baru beberapa saat lalu masih ia pandangi.

"Aku tidak sedang melihat tubuhmu!" bantah Jimin cepat-cepat, "Aku hanya—sedang berpikir."

Satu alis terangkat di wajah sang Alpha, "Yah, terserahlah," Yoongi terdengar tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Ia mengenakan tunik tidurnya dan beranjak menuju dipan yang terletak bersebelahan di dipan milik Jimin. Hingga saat ini, mereka tidak pernah berbagi ranjang secara intim kecuali saat ketika Jimin terluka dan Yoongi dengan sukarela menghangatkan kembali temperatur tubuh Jimin dalam wujud singanya. "Cepatlah tidur malam ini. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sesuai perjanjian kita." Ia menutupi tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut hingga ujung kepala.

Jimin mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, begitu ia terbangun dan mempersiapkan diri, Yoongi sudah berada di luar rumah pohonnya bersama dua orang Alpha dan dua orang Beta bawahannya.

Masing-masing bersama mereka ada Jaebum—seorang Alpha berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan dengan tubuh kekar; Jackson—seorang Alpha lainnya yang bertubuh pendek tetapi juga kekar seperti teman sekelompoknya; Mark—Beta paling tua di antara mereka semua; serta Jinyoung—Beta yang memeriksa keadaan Jimin ketika ia baru saja diserang oleh _Geomeun-gom_.

Yoongi tidak banyak berkata padanya sewaktu mereka bertatap muka, dan justru Jackson lah yang mengambil alih keadaan dengan memperkenalkan ketiga orang temannya yang lain satu persatu pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Jackson padanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya—membentuk cincin, "Dia memang tidak bisa bersikap ramah di depan orang baru. Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik."

Jimin merasakan keadaan berubah jadi lebih nyaman dan netral dengan keberadaan Jackson.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, mereka mulai mengubah wujud menjadi serigala dan singa—hanya untuk Yoongi—sementara Jimin dengan agak canggung masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan bulu rubah yang diberikan oleh Yoongi saat dirinya berubah menjadi serigala dengan surai keemasan. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa mengubah wujudnya di hadapan banyak orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Yoongi mengaum panjang diikuti oleh lolongan bawahannya yang lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari melintas keluar dari pagar benteng pertahanan.

Bersama-sama, mereka berlari menuruni lembah-lembah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju. Dedaunan di pucuk-pucuk pohon yang telah kerontang kini hanya berupa tulang daun, dan berjatuhan begitu mereka melintasi pepohonan tersebut. Hanya ada satu dua ekor rusa yang ditangkap mata oleh Jimin, tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli karena dadanya kini berdegup kencang oleh euforia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya setelah sekian lama.

Udara begitu dingin dan Jimin bisa merasakan uap dingin terbentuk setiap kali ia bernapas. Sesekali kawanan Min berhenti untuk meminum air dari gumpalan es yang mereka cairkan dan memakan kudapan daging kelinci yang sengaja dikeringkan untuk perbekalan. Selama mereka makan, hanya Jackson lah yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh diikuti oleh dirinya. Mark terkadang ikut menimpali satu dua kali, tetapi kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya seperti halnya Jinyoung, Jaebum dan Yoongi.

Begitu mereka tiba di lembah yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang tertutup salju— _Buzhou Sando_. Di pegunungan tersebut, kelompok Kim tinggal bersamaan dengan kelompok lain sesuai dengan wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat gugusan tinggi hutan-hutan pinus yang membatasi tiap wilayah kekuasaan para kelompok _Neugdae_.

Jimin menahan napasnya ketika ia menyadari dirinya sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya terdahulu.

 _Dulu tempat ini selalu ditimpakan musim semi setiap saat meski dikelilingi pegunungan salju, dan bahkan meskipun di daerah lainnya sedang dilandakan musim kemarau_ , ujar Yoongi dalam wujud singanya yang tampak melebur dengan pemandangan berwarna putih bersih di sekitar mereka jika mata delimanya tidak berkilauan ketika Jimin menangkap kedua mata Alpha tersebut. _Tapi lihatlah sekarang, tampaknya musim semi sudah lelah menampakkan diri di pegunungan itu. Daerah pegunungan yang dulu diberkahi oleh_ _Gonggong_ _dan_ _Nuwa_ _,kini sepenuhnya sama saja dengan wilayah lainnya_.

Jimin melengokkan kepalanya, _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?_

Yoongi menggeram, _Mungkin sebaiknya kau menanyakannya pada ayahmu nanti_.

Yoongi memerintahkan kawanannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan menderapkan kaki pelan-pelan agar tidak mengganggu perhatian _Neugdae_ lainnya yang kebetulan lewat.

Saat itu bulan sudah hampir setengahnya luruh di langit-langit kelam. Udara kian mendingin, tetapi Jimin memaksakan keempat kakinya untuk bergerak secara bersamaan menuju gerbang yang melindungi wilayah teritori kekuasaan ayahnya. Gerbang yang dibangun dari bebatuan cadas dan gugusan kayu-kayu ulin terbaik yang ditemukan ketika musim kemarau tiba.

Jimin kini berdiri tidak jauh di depan gerbang tempat ia tinggal. Ia mendongak ke dinding pertahanan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Dilihatnya ada empat orang yang sedang berjaga. Di kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar suara lolongan serigala lainnya, kian mendekat.

 _Kami sudah mengantarmu sampai sini,_ kata Yoongi pada Jimin, _Aku akan kembali ke sini pada malam ketujuh. Aku tahu kau bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mengingkari janji_.

Jimin mendengus, _Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu setelah ini_.

Yoongi menggeram dan mengarahkan para bawahannya yang lain dengan moncongnya, menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan wilayah kelompok Kim sebelum ada yang melihat mereka.

Jimin masih dalam perwujudan serigalanya saat Yoongi dan kawanannya pergi meninggalkan wilayah kelompok Kim. Setelah yakin mereka telah hilang dari pandangannya, Jimin kembali ke wujud manusianya dan sesegera mungkin mengenakan bulu rubah yang dengan sengaja ia bawa di atas punggungnya selama perjalanan.

"Hyungwon- _hyungie_!" ia berteriak pada seorang Beta yang sedang bersandar di atas salah satu menara benteng pertahanan sambil berjalan bolak balik dari satu sisi benteng ke sisi yang lain.

Beta bernama Hyungwon tersebut adalah salah satu bawahan terbaik Namjoon dalam hal penjagaan daerah teritori, dan Jimin telah lama mengenalnya karena Hyungwon juga menjalin pertemanan dengan kakak sulungnya, Hoseok.

Ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan, Beta itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Jiminie?!" serunya tidak percaya.

Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berteriak meski giginya bergemeletuk karena rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, "Iya! Ini aku, _Hyung_! Aku pulang! Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?!"

Hyungwon tampak mempelajari Jimin dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Jimin menunggu hingga pintu pertahanan dibukakan untuknya—nyaris kehilangan rasa akan seluruh anggota tubuhnya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Di dalam, ia sudah menduga akan disambut dengan barisan _Neugdae_ dalam wujud serigala yang siap menyerang jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan.

Kerumunan serigala tersebut membentuk baris pertahanan sampai kemudian mereka membuka barisan dan menunjukkan Hoseok—kakak laki-lakinya, dengan rambut merah menyala muncul di antara kerumunan serigala yang memberikan jalan untuknya. Alpha itu tampak begitu terkejut melihat adiknya kini berdiri di depan mata kepalanya dan langsung berlari untuk memeluk adiknya tersebut.

"Jimin- _ah_!" serunya, mendekap adiknya begitu erat sampai-sampai Jimin merasakan dadanya mulai sesak, "Jimin—bagaimana—kenapa bisa—"

" _Hyung,_ sesak—" lirih Jimin di dalam pelukan kakak sulungnya. Tetapi air matanya mulai berjatuhan saat ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh kakaknya yang kini melingkupi Jimin.

Hoseok segera melepaskan pelukannya dan meneteskan air mata melihat adiknya yang beberapa minggu lalu telah dibawa pergi oleh seorang _Saja_ misterius, kini berdiri di depan matanya. " _Omoo_ , Jimin! Jimin- _ah_! Aku tidak percaya kau kembali—"

"Dia—" Jimin menahan napasnya, "Min Yoongi, dia mengizinkanku untuk ke sini dan menemui kalian."

Raut heran serta merta muncul di wajah Hoseok, "Dia? Dia mengizinkanmu?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, ia kembali mendengar suara teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya. "Jimin!"

Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat orang tuanya—Namjoon dan Seokjin—berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya bercampur heran. Tetapi ibunya sudah menangis sebelum ia mencapai putra keduanya—begitu saja menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk hangat tubuh Jimin.

" _Eomma_ —"

"Jimin… Jimin… Jimin— _Ahdeul_ —" bisik ibunya, suaranya terpendam karena isak tangis. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sini. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian—"

Jimin ikut menangis bersama sang ibu. Betapa ia merindukan ibunya, merindukan aroma keluarganya yang menenangkan seluruh syarafnya. Seokjin memainkan rambut Jimin, mengacak-acaknya dan tertawa di sela-sela air mata yang berjatuhan. Entah kenapa, berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu ibunya, ia melihat wajah sang ibu terlihat lebih tua dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap mata sang ayah—yang terpancar kelegaan dan juga rasa kasih sayang yang berlipat-lipat melihat putranya kembali pada mereka. Namjoon memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan begitu erat dan nyaris mengangkat tubuh putranya dari atas tanah, "Jimin… Jimin… Aku benar-benar menyesal—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Appa_ ," sahut Jimin.

Ia ingin sekali membenci ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa sewaktu Yoongi merebutnya dengan paksa dari kawanannya. Tetapi begitu melihat wajah ayahnya yang juga seperti telah bertambah beberapa tahun lebih tua, Jimin merasakan rasa sedih yang begitu dalam dan menyesali keinginan untuk membenci ayahnya.

Namjoon mengecup dahinya, dan ikut menangis bersamanya. Ketika ia menyadari Jimin hanya berbalut jubah dari bulu rubah, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin memasuki tempat tinggal mereka.

Ayahnya mendudukkan Jimin di dekat perapian, sementara Seokjin membuatkannya minuman dan kudapan hangat dari hewan buruan. Sedangkan Hoseok ikut duduk bersamanya, tidak berhenti menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Aku merindukanmu Jimin- _ah_. Selalu."

Jimin tersenyum menatap wajah kakaknya, "Aku pun juga, _Hyung_."

Kakak laki-lakinya hendak mengajaknya berbicara ketika ia melihat sesosok Omega bertubuh semampai berdiri di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang belakang dengan serambi tengah. Taehyung—saudara kembarnya—menangis melihat Jimin kini tengah duduk di perapian. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya.

"Chim! Kau kembali!" serunya sambil terisak.

"Aku kembali, Taetae," kata Jimin sambil menyeringai begitu lebar hingga ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya mulai nyeri. Saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung, wajahnya berubah terheran-heran, "Bagaimana mungkin kau masih berada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama Jungkook dan tinggal di kelompok Jeon?"

Taehyung tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya karena kemudian Jungkook muncul di ambang pintu. Matanya yang seperti mata rusa membulat melihat Jimin, "Jiminie- _hyung_? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Apa kau tidak senang aku kembali?" tanya Jimin sarkastik, tetapi senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

Jungkook tertawa dan memeluk iparnya tersebut—nyaris mengangkat tubuh Jimin dari atas tanah, "Kupikir mereka benar-benar membawamu!"

"Tidak untuk saat ini," kata Jimin memberitahu. Begitu Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, Jimin mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama kelompok Jeon? Bukankah kalian sudah kawin?"

"Aku meminta Jungkook untuk mengizinkanku tinggal di sini," terang Taehyung padanya. "Setelah Alpha dari kelompok Min membawamu pergi dari sini, aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan lebih lanjut untuk meninggalkan _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , dan Hobi- _hyung_ bertigaan saja. Lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari ayah Jungkook untuk tinggal di sini sampai musim semi tiba."

"Kenapa sampai musim semi?" tanya Jimin kebingungan sampai ia mengendus aroma susu dari tubuh Taehyung. Omega berambut pirang itu tertegun sejenak dan mengarahkan tangannya di atas perut Taehyung, "Oh—Tae—" ia merasakan air matanya kembali berkumpul.

Taehyung berusaha menahan air matanya, "Aku baru tahu tiga hari yang lalu. Kau akan segera menjadi seorang _samchon_ ," ujarnya.

Jimin memeluknya erat-erat dan mencium wajah saudara kembarnya dan mengejek Jungkook yang memasang wajah tersipu sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini, Jimin?" tanya Taehyung. "Apakah kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk seterusnya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku hanya diberi waktu tujuh malam tinggal di sini. Dan setelahnya, kelompok Min akan kembali menjemputku."

Hoseok menyentak berdiri, "Kalau begitu biar aku meminta bantuan _Appa_ agar dia dan kelompok lain—"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya, " _Jima_ _yo, hyung_ ," ujarnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Min Yoongi kalau aku akan kembali padanya setelah tujuh malam."

Hoseok seperti hendak menyanggah ucapan adiknya saat kedua orang tua mereka muncul di serambi tengah. Seokjin membawakan mereka ceret dari gerabah serta kudapan hangat. Sementara Namjoon muncul untuk membawakan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh Jimin ketika ia masih tinggal bersama mereka.

Hoseok tidak menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Jimin, " _Appa_ , kurasa sebaiknya kita menghadang kelompok Min kalau-kalau mereka kembali ke sini untuk mengambil Jimin lagi."

" _Hyung_ —"

Jimin hendak mencegah ucapan Hoseok keluar lebih banyak, tetapi Alpha berambut merah itu terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka akan datang dalam tujuh malam. Kalau kita bisa mengerahkan—"

" _Hyung_! _Jebal hajima_!" potong Jimin dengan nada melengking.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak kaget dengan respon Jimin.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau malah menolak untuk kami tolong, Jimin? Kau belum resmi ditandai olehnya, dan secara—"

"Dia memberiku waktu dan sesuai kesepakatan dia baru akan menandaiku sebulan begitu aku kembali ke sana," ujar Jimin memberitahu. Tangannya terkatup di atas pangkuannya, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya dan tidak mungkin bagiku mengingkari kesepakatan yang telah kami buat."

Seokjin tergagap, "Kau gila, Jimin? Kau akan dikawini oleh Alpha yang sama sekali tidak kita ketahui! Alpha yang mengaku berasal dari kelompok Min, sedangkan kelompok Min seharusnya sudah punah sejak kalian lahir! Bagaimana kau bisa percaya dengan orang seperti dia? Apa kau sudah terpengaruh olehnya?"

" _Ani_ , _Eomma_. Tidak seperti itu," kata Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Keluarganya sudah berpandangan negatif jika ia berbicara mengenai seorang Min Yoongi. "Dia—dia tidaklah jahat seperti yang kalian bayangkan—"

"Lalu luka apa ini, Chim?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang punggung Jimin yang separuhnya telah tersingkap dari jubah bulu rubahnya. "Ada bekas luka koyakan di belakang punggungmu—seperti belum lama mengering—"

"Kau salah mengasumsikannya, Tae—"

Seokjin beringsut untuk memeriksa luka di punggung Jimin, "Ini—luka separah ini," ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Jimin, apa yang terjadi padamu selama kau tinggal di sana?"

" _Eomma_ —"

"Apa Alpha itu menyakitimu, Jimin?" kernyitan di dahi Hoseok dan mulutnya yang mencebik cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan emosinya saat ini. "Kalau dia sampai benar-benar menyakitimu—"

"Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya," potong Namjoon—membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kita belum mendengar semuanya dari Jimin hingga habis," Alpha pemimpin kelompok Kim tersebut berdeham. Jimin bisa menangkap ekspresi lelah di wajah ayahnya, dan sesaat ia penasaran apa yang dirasakan oleh ayahnya sewaktu dirinya dibawa kabur oleh Yoongi.

"Joon, sebelumnya kau membiarkan putra kita pergi dibawa oleh Alpha lain dan sekarang—"

"Jin. Aku tahu aku telah salah membiarkan Jimin dibawa oleh Alpha itu. Tapi setidaknya kita mendengarkan apa yang dialami oleh Jimin selama berada di sini," penuturan tegas dari pasangannya membuat Omega bersurai hitam itu menutup mulutnya. Namjoon menatap putranya dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya, "Kau bisa mulai menceritakan semuanya, Jimin."

Jimin menatap anggota keluarganya satu persatu. Saat ia menatap ayahnya, Alpha itu kembali memberi gestur pada Jimin untuk memulai ceritanya. Seusai menarik napas panjang dan menelan ludahnya, Jimin memulai, "Dia membawaku ke lembah yang jauh dari sini—jauh ke barat dari gunung _Buzhou Sando_. _Appa_ pernah bilang bahwa daerah tersebut merupakan daerah terbuang untuk para _Neugdae_ yang telah kehilangan kelompoknya ataupun terpaksa diasingkan." Ia tidak sempat lagi melihat wajah ayahnya berubah pias di balik keremangan cahaya bara api dari perapian. "Min Yoongi, dia memang keturunan satu-satunya dari klan Min, tapi dia membentuk kawanan baru di sana. Ada Alpha, Beta, Omega, bahkan Delta yang sudah tidak dapat kembali ke wujud asal manusia mereka."

Taehyung seperti hendak kembali bertanya, tapi Jungkook menarik tangan Omeganya—menyuruhnya agar mendengarkan hingga akhir.

"Mereka membentuk kelompok normal seperti kelompok kita. Lalu sesampainya di sana, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyentuhku—kecuali dalam beberapa hal karena aku banyak melawannya," Jimin melanjutkan. Ia melihat raut wajah Hoseok dan ibunya berubah seperti tidak nyaman mendengar cerita Jimin. "Aku berkenalan dengan banyak anggota kawanan di tempat itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah _Neugdae_ yang terbuang dan sebagian lagi adalah mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki kelompok lagi karena telah dihancurkan oleh kelompok lain. Lalu tiba ketika aku hendak melarikan diri—"

Jimin mengingat raut wajah Yoongi ketika Alpha itu menyelamatkannya.

 _"Kau benar-benar bodoh, aku sudah memperingatkanmu—"_

Ia seperti menangkap mata Alpha itu berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya—tetapi Jimin beranggapan bahwa ia setengah sadar untuk menyadari Alpha itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Putus asa. Kehilangan harapan. Khawatir. Semuanya tergambar dengan jelas di wajah sang Alpha.

"—aku diserang oleh _Geomeun-gom_ _. Makhluk itu…_ " matanya memandang ke bawah, membayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih memacu adrenalinnya, "Dia menggulirkanku ke jurang dan mencabik punggungku ketika aku hendak melarikan diri. Tapi kemudian Yoongi datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Tanpanya, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan hidup lagi."

Ekspresi di wajah keluarganya perpaduan rasa cemas dan tidak percaya mendengar cerita Jimin.

Seokjin mengusap punggung Jimin dengan penuh rasa asih mengetahui keadaan putranya, "Jika memang benar dia menyelamatkanmu—aku senang dia melakukannya."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya kalau dia adalah orang baik," ucap Hoseok menegaskan, tidak setuju dengan ucapan induknya sendiri. "Jimin, apapun yang dia telah lakukan padamu, kau tidak boleh lengah terhadapnya. Bisa saja dia mempergunaimu untuk melawan kelompok kita."

"Ya, mungkin saja dia memang mempergunaiku. Tapi untuk apa?" Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan mendelik kesal pada kakak sulungnya. "Dia sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali, _hyung_."

"Kedua kali?"

Jimin berdeham canggung melihat kedutan ekspresi heran di wajah ayahnya, "Ketika kalian sedang mengadakan turnamen perebutan Taehyung, aku memutuskan pergi dan—"

Seokjin menghela napas frustasi—seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum ia menasehati dan menegur ketiga anaknya saat mereka masih kecil, "Jimin—"

"Aku bertemu dengan _Imoogi_ dan Yoongi menyelamatkanku, _Eomma_ ," tukas Jimin memotong ucapan ibunya. "Dia adalah orang yang baik, dan kalian sudah salah menilainya."

Kali ini Jungkook angkat bicara, "Aku juga tidak percaya dengannya, _Hyung_. Kelompok Min sudah dimusnahkan oleh kelompok kita bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia pasti punya maksud untuk mencelakaimu ataupun kelompok kita sebagai pembalasannya. Kalau dia memang punya niatan yang bagus pun, kenapa dia datang ke turnamen untuk mengklaimmu yang merupakan putra dari pemimpin kelompok Kim?"

Jimin menatap sebentar ke arah Jungkook, seperti memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap mata ayahnya yang menyiratkan kesan gamang. "Aku juga sedang memikirkan jawabannya untuk hal ini."

Namjoon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan beralih keluar dari ruang tengah, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk sementara, Jimin- _ah_. Kau pasti lelah berlarian selama seharian menuju ke sini."

Ayahnya menghilang setelah menyuruh sang istri membawa Jimin ke ruang tidur untuk beristirahat, sementara Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya.

Ia langsung tertidur pulas ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Taehyung saat itu tampak ingin bergabung di atas dipan bersamanya, tetapi mengurungkan niat dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya sementara Jimin terlelap di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Dan seperti biasa, Jimin memimpikan Yoongi yang masih kanak-kanak berkata padanya.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah yang tidak bisa lepas memandangnya.

Alpha itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Jimin, tapi suaranya tidak mampu mencapai ke telinga Omega itu.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Sore harinya ketika Jimin terbangun, sudah ada Minseok di rumah pondoknya.

Beta yang bertugas sebagai _Mu_ dan ketua dari _Chilyouja_ kelompok Kim tersebut diperintahkan oleh ayah Jimin untuk memeriksa luka di punggung putranya. Minseok telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi sebagai _Mu_ kelompok Kim, bahkan semenjak Namjoon masih seorang anak kecil yang belum mengklaim statusnya sebagai seorang Alpha.

Minseok seperti halnya _Mu_ pada umumnya, memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpikan masa depan—sama halnya seperti Seungwan yang dapat melihat masa depan hanya dengan bersentuhan tangan—meski masa depan yang dilihat Minseok lebih berhubungan dengan bencana atau kematian seseorang.

"Siapa yang mengobati lukamu?" tanya Beta itu sembari mengamati luka menganga di punggung Jimin yang telah mengering.

"Kelompok Min memiliki seorang Alpha wanita yang bertugas sebagai _Chilyouja_ sekaligus _Mu_. Dia meracik sendiri obat yang digunakan untuk mengobati lukaku," Jimin menjelaskan.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa?" ia mendengar _Mu_ kelompok Kim tersebut bergumam padanya.

"Tanaman yang digunakan untuk meracik obat ini, sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kutemukan. Tetapi sangat manjur mengobati lukamu sepertinya. Sebagian sudah mulai menutup dengan sempurna." Ucapnya pada Jimin, "Di mana kelompok mereka tinggal?"

"Aku tidak ingat jelas nama tempatnya, tapi mereka tinggal di lembah jauh ke barat pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_. Tempat pembuangan para Delta—serta _Neugdae_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kelompok," Jimin menukaskan. "Tempat itu memang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan lembah lainnya, meski lebih kecil dari tempat kita tinggal sekarang ini. Ada banyak pepohonan yang sama sekali tidak kutemui di sini."

Minseok kembali berdehum dan menyingkirkan alat-alat yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Jimin.

Sewaktu ia memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas dari dedaunan kering, Jimin bertanya padanya, " _Mu-nim_ , apa menurutmu wajar jika aku sering memimpikan Min Yoongi?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan kegiatan Minseok. "Kau sering memimpikannya? Sejak kapan?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya, berpikir, "Sejak sebelum aku mengalami _heat_. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil—berambut putih dan bermata merah—persis seperti menggambarkan keadaan fisik Yoongi yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian keesokan harinya aku mengalami _heat_ ," kemudian matanya menangkap raut Minseok yang tampak terkejut. "Apakah itu normal?"

Minseok meletakkan tangannya ke leher Jimin seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, "Apa dia sudah mengklaimmu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" seru Jimin membantah langsung pertanyaan Minseok. "Aku tidak ingin mengizinkannya untuk mengklaimku, tetapi aku sudah terlanjur untuk—"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau yakin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Minseok dengan mata menyipit.

Jimin kembali tersentak, "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya; dan kedua, dia datang tanpa aku mengharapkannya. Dia memang orang baik, tapi—entahlah, kurasa aku akan sulit mencintainya. Apakah itu buruk?"

Minseok menghela napas lega, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak buruk." Ia kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berdiri dari atas dipan. "Justru mungkin sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat melepaskan dirimu darinya. Minta bantuan kelompok lain untuk menyelamatkanmu atau apapun itu."

Jimin mengernyit heran, "Tapi kenapa?" ia tahu jika Minseok bisa memimpikan masa depan, tetapi jawaban ambigu dari Beta itu membuat rasa ingin tahunya jadi ikut tergelitik. Apa jangan-jangan Minseok juga pernah memimpikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya? Mengingat _Mu_ tersebut hanya bisa memimpikan bencana atau kematian, membuat dada Jimin berdegup tidak karuan.

Minseok hanya menjawab dengan memandang Jimin cukup lama. "Aku belum tahu pastinya. Tapi lebih baik jika kau melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Dan lagi, jangan pernah mencoba jatuh cinta padanya." Beta itu beringsut keluar dari kamarnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Seokjin baru saja datang sambil membawa hasil buruan ke dapur.

"Bagaimana katanya mengenai keadaanmu?" suara Seokjin menyita perhatian Jimin. Pasangan Omega dari Alpha Kim tersebut kini bergerak menuju ruang belakang pondokan yang mereka tinggali.

"Lukaku sudah menutup sebagian," Jimin memberitahu. Ia pergi menuju dapur hendak membantu ibunya, "Di mana Taehyung?"

"Dia pergi bersama Jungkook, mencari udara segar katanya," ibunya mengabarkan.

Jimin mendengus menahan tawanya. Baru saja mereka kawin sebulan yang lalu dan hampir memiliki anak, Taehyung dan Jungkook tampaknya sudah melakukan banyak hal daripada yang bisa ia bayangkan. Bayangan lucu Taehyung yang sedang melakukan hal-hal intim dengan Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum sekaligus merasa sedih. Saudara kembarnya itu sudah memulai kehidupannya sendiri bersama pasangan yang telah ia nantikan, sementara Jimin sendiri harus terjebak hidup bersama Alpha asing yang jelas-jelas menyimpan dendam pada kelompoknya.

"Apa setelah seminggu di sini, kau akan benar-benar kembali ke kelompok Min?" tanya ibunya pada Jimin, memecahkan pikiran Omega itu.

"Aku harus kembali, _Eomma_. Akus udah berjanji padanya untuk kembali setelah dia mengizinkanku ke sini. Jika tidak, kemungkinan dia akan menyeretku paksa untuk kembali ke kelompoknya, dan mungkin akan ada persiteruan besar nantinya kalau aku tidak menepati janji."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Jimin- _ah_. Kau berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal. Seberapa seringnya dulu kau menghilang dari rumah untuk pergi ke hutan dan kembali saat petang tiba, hatiku tetap tidak tenang mengingat kau jauh dari jangkauanku." Ia menggusak rambut Jimin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada putranya ketika masih kecil. "Tapi mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa Min Yoongi adalah orang baik, aku merasa sedikit—tenang. Setidaknya dia sama sekali tidak menyakitimu dan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak berharap memiliki pasangan seperti dia, _Eomma_ ," sahut Jimin, mengguratkan kekecewaannya. "Sebenarnya aku tergelitik ingin meminta bantuan Hobi- _hyung_ untuk menyelamatkanku. Pada akhirnya aku menolak karena ide yang buruk untuk melakukannya padahal Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyakitiku." Omega berambut pirang itu mengusap wajahnya—kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika ia merasa tidak nyaman. "Hanya saja yang kucemaskan—aku tidak tahu apa jadinya nanti begitu dia mengklaimku."

Senyuman lembut muncul di wajah Seokjin, "Aku sebelumnya pernah bilang padamu; kalau kau mendapatkan seorang Alpha yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal sebelumnya, maka belajarlah pelan-pelan untuk mengenali dirinya. Jika kau sudah mengenali seluk beluk kepribadiannya, maka pelan-pelan pula kau akan belajar menerima dan mencintai dirinya."

Jimin tergelak getir, "Apa _Eomma_ berharap aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini? Dan tinggal bersama kalian lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu berharap kau akan tetap menjadi putraku yang sedari dulu selalu kuasuh dan tinggal bersamaku, Jimin- _ah_. Tapi sekarang, kau yang jelas-jelas menetapkan kepastian untuk tidak kembali ke sini, kan?"

"Apa aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah?" tanya Jimin, merasakan dirinya meragu.

"Tidak pernah ada keputusan yang salah, selama kau mengikuti apa kata hatimu."

Jimin tertegun memikirkan ucapan sang ibu.

Karena ia tidak tahu, apakah hatinya benar-benar memutuskan untuk menerima pilihan yang telah diberikan oleh Yoongi atau tidak. Juga ucapan Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung dan menemukan saudara kembarnya tersebut sedang duduk di atas batuan sungai sambil melihat pasangan Alphanya berenang-renang mengambil ikan.

Sesaat, ia merasa enggan untuk mengganggu kegiatan pasangan tersebut dan hendak mundur untuk mencari kegiatan lain, sampai akhirnya Taehyung duluanlah yang memanggil namanya.

"Chim! Jiminie!" panggil Taehyung pada Jimin yang sudah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat memutar tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya, Jungkook dengan bertelanjang dada sedang mengangkat dua ekor ikan sungai seperti sebuah tropi kemenangan—meski sungai saat itu sudah hampir membeku di musim dingin. Alpha itu ikut melambaikan ikan di tangannya pada Jimin dengan wajah antusias.

Mau tak mau, Jimin melangkah menuju keduanya. "Kalian tampak—sibuk."

Taehyung menyeringai lebar, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang meminta Jungkook untuk mengambilkanku ikan," ia menunjuk pada perutnya. "Anak ini memintaku untuk makan banyak ikan."

"Jangan mengatakan kalau anak kalian yang menginginkannya padahal jelas-jelas kau memang menyukai ikan, Tae," ucap Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Jungkook, "Apa kelompokmu tidak apa-apa jika kau meninggalkannya sampai anak kalian lahir? Bukankah kau yang memegang kendali atas daerah territorial kelompok Jeon, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu, "Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan ayahku. Memang dia menentang pada awalnya, tapi kemudian Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanku."

Jimin memangut dagu sebagai reaksi atas jawaban Jungkook. Mingyu adalah seorang Alpha sekaligus pasangan dari kakak laki-laki Jungkook yang seorang Omega, Wonwoo. Meski Mingyu sepantaran usia dengan Jungkook, Alpha itu sudah mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai pasangannya sejak dua tahun usia matahari yang lalu, dan kini keduanya sudah dikaruniai oleh seorang anak laki-laki pada musim semi yang lalu.

"Apa kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, Chim?" tanya Taehyung, masih berharap. "Tidak bisakah kau meminta pada Alpha Min untuk mengizinkanmu sering datang ke sini?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya bahwa ini adalah kunjungan terakhirku ke sini."

"Bagaimana jika kau kembali ke sana dan kami membawa pasukan tambahan untuk mengintai sampai di sana? Lalu kami akan membawamu kembali—"

Jimin memotong Jungkook, "Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu, Jungkook- _ah_. Yoongi sudah membenci kelompok _Neugdae_ keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya semakin dendam dengan melakukan hal itu."

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Kenapa kau begitu membela Alpha ini?"

"Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" Taehyung ikut mengomentari.

Jimin tergelak ringan, "Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan. Kurasa—aku hanya akan hidup dengannya untuk memberikan keturunan. Setelah aku memberinya keturunan yang cukup, mungkin saja dia akan segera membuangku atau apalah."

"Kau bilang dia orang yang baik, kan?"

"Apakah dengan dirinya menjadi orang baik, sudah cukup untukku mencintainya, Tae?" ia menunjuk ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian, "Dia datang untuk mengklaimku tidak seperti halnya Jungkook datang untuk mengklaim dirimu. Dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam. Aku tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hobi- _hyung_ , kelompok Min ingin membalas dendam lewat diriku. Meski aku belum tahu untuk tujuan apa."

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook, yang balas menatap sambil mengernyit. "Kami tidak mengerti," ujar Taehyung, "Kenapa dia menjadikanmu alat untuk membalas dendam? Kenapa tidak dia langsung saja menyerang kelompok kita kalau dia benar-benar membenci kelompok kita yang telah membuat seluruh klannya terbunuh? Dan kenapa hanya kelompok kita yang ia benci, padahal klan yang lain juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas musnahnya kelompok Min?"

" _Appa_ pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini," kata Jimin. "Semalam dia tidak mengatakan banyak hal tentang kelompok Min, sama sekali tidak menyanggah apapun yang kukatakan tentang mereka. Dia seperti—sedang menyelami sesuatu."

"Kau tidak mungkin mencurigai _Appa_ , 'kan, Chim?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencurigainya, tapi sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan," kata Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk mengomentari ucapan Jimin. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah pondok ketika matahari telah hampir mencapai kaki horizon.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Malamnya ia memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh ibunya, yang samar-samar sedikit mengingatkannya akan masakan yang dibuat oleh kelompok Min. Malam itu hanya ada empat orang di antara api unggun; Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin. Seokjin beberapa kali berusaha mengangkat topik yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan kelompok Min—membuat Jimin merasa sedikit lega karena ia bisa mengobrolkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak mengingatkannya dengan Yoongi dan kelompoknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Hoseok dan ayah mereka baru muncul dari kunjungan ke kelompok lain—masih dalam wujud serigala mereka. Sementara Jungkook pergi meninggalkan kediamanan Alpha Kim untuk bergantian waktu jaga daerah territorial, selepas memberi salam perpisahan pada Omeganya.

"Kelompok Lee membicarakan tentang kelompok Min," ucap Hoseok sewaktu keluarganya kembali melingkar di kehangatan api unggun.

Jimin melipat wajah dengan tidak senang, "Jangan-jangan kau mulai dengan membicarakan tentang kepulanganku ke sini."

"Sudah menjadi peraturan tetap di setiap kelompok untuk tidak pernah merahasiakan perkembangan yang terjadi di klan, Jimin," sahut Hoseok dengan nada tinggi, sampai ayahnya menepuk pelan bahunya agar putra pertamanya tersebut mengendalikan emosinya.

"Pembicaraan dimulai tentang mereka yang menanyakan perihal kelanjutan kabarmu setelah dibawa pergi oleh Min Yoongi," jelas Namjoon. "Maka kami memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya."

"Lalu apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang lain? Apa mereka akan ikut campur dan mengintervensi di hari ketujuh aku berada di sini?"

"Jimin…" Seokjin mengingatkan putranya.

"Kemungkinan, ya," jawab Namjoon pada akhirnya.

" _Appa_ , kau tahu mereka tidak bisa melakukannya!" sergah Jimin, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Yoongi—"

"Kau tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuknya," gertak Hoseok, menggeram pada adiknya. Justru yang berjengit kaget mendengarnya menggeram adalah Taehyung dan Seokjin. "Dia yang sudah memulai kekacauan ini. Dia berhak untuk mendapatkan ganjarannya."

"Dia tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan ganjaran, apapun itu bentuknya," Jimin masih tidak mau mengalah. "Kelompoknya sudah dihabisi tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun oleh kelompok kita dan kelompok _Neugdae_ lainnya. Rasa dendam yang ada padanya saat ini murni karena kesalahan dari mereka yang terlibat peperangan bertahun-tahun lalu." Kali ini Jimin menoleh pada ayahnya, "Aku juga ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu, _Appa_. Kenapa dia begitu membencimu sampai-sampai memilihku sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Namjoon memilih diam.

" _Appa_ —"

"Jimin, kalau kau memang berniat ke sini untuk tinggal bersama keluargamu sampai enam hari berikutnya, jangan menyia-nyiakannya dengan pertanyaan bodohmu," ujar Seokjin, menegur. Ia juga menoleh pada Hoseok, "Dan Hobi, jangan pernah membawa permasalahan yang berkaitan dengan kelompok Min kalau kau tidak ingin kutendang keluar."

Hoseok bersiap-siap melawan ucapan ibunya, sampai kemudian Seokjin kembali menggertak dan membuat Alpha itu diam.

Suasana yang biasanya dilalui dengan hangat—seperti sewaktu Jimin masih tinggal bersama keluarganya—kini berjalan kaku.

Ia ingat, biasanya perkumpulan kecil keluarganya dulu selalu bermula dari ayahnya yang bercerita tentang pengalaman hidupnya, atau ibunya yang terkadang meringankan suasana dengan gurauannya, atau dengan percekcokan kecil antara dirinya dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Tapi kini, acara makan malam mereka pun berjalan dingin. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan di antara api unggun.

Dan pada hari itu pun, Jimin tidak memimpikan Yoongi seperti biasa.

Ia hanya bermimpi, melihat seekor singa besar, berusaha berlari menjauh darinya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Jimin tidak menyangka Chanyeol mendatanginya di hari keempat ia tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Alpha dengan rambut berpotongan pendek berwarna hitam tersebut langsung menghampiri ke pondok tempatnya tinggal, dan tanpa canggung-canggung sedikit pun ia berlari untuk memeluk tubuh Omega mungil tersebut yang sudah bertengger di depan pintu yang memasang wajah terheran-heran bukan main.

Chanyeol yang seingatnya dulu terluka parah dan sekarat setelah berhadapan dengan Yoongi, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah luka panjang di pelipisnya. Beberapa bekas luka lainnya juga tampak di sepanjangan lengannya—yang ia yakini Chanyeol dapat dari hasil pertandingannya melawan Yoongi.

"Jimin- _ah_! Kau baik-baik saja!" serunya seolah-olah tidak pernah melihat Jimin dalam waktu yang begitu lama—jika satu usia bulan penuh adalah jangka waktu yang lama.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—"

Belum sempat ia mendapatkan jawaban, Jimin melihat Hoseok memunculkan diri di belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku yang memberitahunya pada pertemuan kelompok kemarin. Dia ada di sana."

Jimin berdecak kesal, merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya, " _Hyung_ —"

Chanyeol meremas tubuh Jimin setelah melepaskan pelukan, "Jimin- _ah_ , aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan kembali lagi. Kenapa kau menolak ide dari Hoseok untuk merebutmu dari klan Min?"

 _Tidak dengan ini lagi_.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin ada peperangan lagi, Yeol- _hyung_ ," ucap Jimin sambil melempar pandangan sengit pada Hoseok yang hanya memilih diam dan memperhatikan. "Aku secara baik-baik sudah berjanji pada Min Yoongi untuk tinggal di sini selama tujuh malam dan kembali lagi pada kelompoknya. Kalau kalian malah merebutku secara paksa, sama saja aku sudah mengingkari janji padanya."

Kali ini Hoseok mengambil alih, "Tapi apa kau mencintainya, Jimin- _ah_?" tanyanya dengan dingin. "Apa kau bersedia melahirkan keturunan darinya? Untuk apa kau memaksakan diri melahirkan keturunan darinya jika kau sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya dari lubuk hatimu."

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah mencintainya, aku sudah berjanji. Tapi aku tidak ingin banyak korban yang berjatuhan hanya karena kalian ingin merebutku kembali dari Min Yoongi," Jimin bersitatap dengan Hoseok. Omega itu melebarkan matanya—hal biasa yang ia lakukan jika ia merasa marah.

"Pasti Alpha itu telah mempengaruhi pikiranmu, Jimin- _ah_. Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana beringasnya Alpha itu saat ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan yang lain di turnamen? Tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin saja suatu saat ia akan kehilangan kendali dan nyaris membunuhmu?"

"Atau kau yang sudah banyak terpengaruh oleh kelompok lain, _Hyung_?" Jimin menggeram, "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali berbeda dengan _Saja_ yang berdiri di atas arena. Dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dua kali."

Chanyeol tampak panik melihat kedua saudara tersebut saling bersitegang. Ia langsung mendirikan tubuhnya di antara Jimin dan Hoseok dengan gerakan canggung, "Baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Jimin- _ah_. Tapi kalaupun kau tidak ingin kami selamatkan, tetap saja Min Yoongi adalah seorang _Saja_ yang dulunya pernah semua kelompok kita perangi bersama-sama. Kelompoknya adalah kelompok yang bersiteru dengan seluruh kelompok _Neugdae_ —"

"Tapi kelompok kita berkomplot untuk membantai kelompoknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kenapa mereka memusuhi kelompok Min dan membantainya hingga habis? Apa kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan oleh kelompok Min?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi yang pada akhirnya mendiamkan Chanyeol. Ia bergerak menuju hutan, "Pokoknya, apapun alasan kalian, aku tidak ingin diselamatkan. Aku sudah membuat keputusan."

Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak sakit hati mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Jimin- _ah_ , tapi apakah kau bersedia hidup dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai sama sekali?"

"Sama sepertimu juga, Yeol- _hyung_ ," ucap Jimin—menekankan embel-embel pada nama Chanyeol. "Tidakkah kau pernah menyadari Baek- _hyung_ selalu mencintaimu? Kenapa kau bersikeras mengejarku yang sama sekali tidak pernah bisa belajar untuk membalas cintamu?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, Jimin mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala dengan surai panjang berwarna coklat keemasan dan berlari melintasi daerah pemukiman kelompoknya—dengan hanya meninggalkan sebersit kaus tunik dan mantel dari bulu rubah dari Yoongi yang terakhir kali ia kenakan.

Udara hari itu dingin, dan salju mulai berjatuhan dalam jumlah kecil, tetapi Jimin tidak peduli.

Ia mengacuhkan Hoseok yang memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Jimin tidak punya pilihan. Ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Meski Jimin berharap kepulangannya ke kelompok Kim adalah untuk melepaskan kerinduan pada keluarganya, justru hubungannya dengan Hoseok menjadi renggang. Saat kakak sulungnya tersebut bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan Jimin dari kelompok Min, Jimin justru berseberangan dengan Hoseok.

Jimin tahu betul Hoseok mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi Jimin telah menetapkan keputusan bahwa ia akan terus tinggal bersama kelompok Min bahkan walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali dengan keluarganya atau tidak.

Pada malam keenam ia tinggal di kelompoknya, Jimin diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari kamar yang ia tiduri bersama Seokjin dan pergi keluar rumahnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tumbuh dan tinggal di bawah kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, Jimin sudah paham betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah. Beberapa kali sewaktu kecil, Jimin menyelinap keluar rumah untuk mengintai sang ayah. Ayahnya tersebut adalah seorang Alpha yang berkarisma dan selalu punya banyak pengikut setia yang mengagumi dirinya, termasuk pula Jimin. Tetapi pertanyaan yang membayangi pikirannya mengenai apa yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya sehingga ialah yang harus membayar kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Alpha itu, membuat kekaguman Jimin akan ayahnya perlahan menguar entah ke mana.

Kini Jimin berdiri di atas puncak tebing yang menghadap ke hamparan luas lembah kelompok Kim. Namjoon duduk di ujung tebing tersebut sambil mengisap sebuah pipa rokok panjang di tengah udara dingin. Asap sisa pembakaran tembakau menguap membentuk kepulan tipis asap di langit-langit malam yang berwarna kelabu.

Alpha itu tampaknya menyadari ada Jimin di belakangnya karena tanpa memutar tubuhnya, ia hanya berkata, "Ada apa kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini, _ahdeul_?"

Jimin menarik napasnya mendengar suara berat sang ayah, "Aku ingin bicara."

"Mengenai kelompok Min?"

" _Ye_."

Namjoon masih belum menoleh. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jimin untuk mendekat—tidak seperti yang dilakukannya dulu sewaktu putra keduanya tersebut masih kecil. Ketika ia langsung mencium aroma tubuh Jimin yang berupa jeruk, Alpha itu pasti langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggendong Jimin kembali pulang. Jimin berusaha berontak, tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah ibunya yang tak kalah sengit, Jimin pada akhirnya kembali memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Tapi kali ini, Alpha itu membiarkan Jimin duduk di sebelahnya sambil merentangkan mantel jubah yang ia kenakan.

Jimin duduk sambil merapatkan bulu rubah ke tubuhnya sekaligus mendekatkan dirinya pada rengkuhan sang ayah. Udara pada malam menjelang pagi buta tersebut kian mendingin, lebih dari biasanya. "Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan pada _Appa_."

"Aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Kenapa Min Yoongi begitu membencimu? Padahal kelompok lain juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas musnahnya kelompok Min. Lalu apa alasan kalian membantai habis kelompok Min?" Jimin menarik napasnya, "Selama ini _Appa_ selalu banyak bercerita padaku tentang kelompok Min juga tentang _Saja_ , berkata padaku bahwa sejarah mereka tidak boleh hilang dari peradaban. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasan mereka dibantai habis—tanpa menyisakan seorang pun kecuali Min Yoongi."

Namjoon masih menatap bulan yang separuh menggantung di atas langit-langit malam. Tubuhnya yang besar sebagian terselimuti oleh mantel bulu binatang buruan, membuatnya tampak menyerupai wujud serigalanya saat itu di mata Jimin. "Memang benar kelompok Min seharusnya telah menghilang dari peradaban bertahun-tahun lalu. Kelompok kita juga tiga kelompok lainnya, ikut berpastisipasi dalam pembantaian tersebut. Alasannya? Saat itu, aku belum terlalu lama diresmikan sebagai pemimpin kelompok Kim setelah kakekmu meninggal. Aku masih butuh belajar banyak hal."

"Jadi, karena kau masih belum cukup konsisten sebagai seorang Alpha?"

"Tepat," Namjoon menyingkirkan pipa rokoknya dan menaruhnya di atas kain bedung yang dengan sengaja dibawanya. "Dan juga karena saat itu kami dilanda oleh musim kemarau panjang. Ibumu saat itu sedang mengandung dirimu dan Taehyung. Dan Hobi baru saja berusia tiga tahun usia matahari."

Jimin menelan ludahnya, "Jadi—kau membantai kelompok Min hanya untuk—"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, Jimin- _ah_. Saat itu ibumu sedang hamil besar dan hampir bersalin, sementara Hobi baru saja kehilangan dua orang temannya karena malnutrisi. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan selain merebut wilayah lain untuk mengisi perut-perut yang kelaparan?"

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak secara baik-baik berunding dengan kelompok Min?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Percuma saja. Kelompok Min tidak mau berbagai dengan kelompok yang lain. Ayah Min Yoongi, Min Young-woon, tahu kalau selama bertahun-tahun kelompok kita dan kelompok lainnya selalu berperang untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan. Tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Dan dia menolak ide untuk membagi wilayah dengan kelompok-kelompok lainnya." Wajah Alpha bersurai coklat tersebut berubah sedih. "Dan lihatlah dari hasil pembantaian tersebut. Sekarang kelompok kita hidup makmur. Kau dan kedua saudaramu masih hidup karena kita semua sudah berada di tempat yang layak ditinggali—lebih layak daripada kampung halamanku dulu."

"Tapi—tapi ini tidak benar," Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. "Membantai kelompok lain hanya untuk kepentingan yang lain—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jimin," ucap ayahnya sambil menghela napas dan menimbulkan kepulan uap dingin. "Kami harus melakukan hal tersebut demi kepentingan kelompok kami—kelompok kita semua. Apa kau bisa membayangkan rasanya kehilangan keluargamu karena wabah kelaparan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku sampai kehilangan dirimu, Hobi, dan Taehyung, juga Seokjin; ibumu. Ada hal yang harus dilakukan, Jimin. Semuanya kami lakukan untuk bertahan hidup."

"Apa _Appa_ merasa senang melakukannya?" tanya Jimin lagi. "Membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa hanya untuk—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah ayahnya cepat. Kali ini ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin. Baru pertama kalinya, Jimin melihat ada penyesalan bercampur ketakutan di wajah sang ayah yang biasanya selalu terlihat berpendirian kuat dan penuh dengan karisma. "Aku—aku… Aku memang diminta oleh Choi Seunghyun membunuh Min Yoongi—tapi—" ayahnya meremas mantel yang ia kenakan. Jimin tahu betul saat ini ayahnya sedang menatap jauh ke depan, membayangkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di waktu mudanya dulu. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Sewaktu aku melakukan pengejaran terhadap Min Yoongi dan induknya… aku tidak cukup berani untuk membunuh keduanya…Aku—aku pun selalu ikut dibayangi oleh Hobi yang masih kecil…" tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir rambutnya. "Ibu Min Yoongi sudah sekarat, dan aku mengampuni nyawanya karena aku tidak punya ketetapan hati untuk membunuh mereka. Dan aku malah menyelamatkan putranya—membawanya ke tempat pembuangan para Delta."

Jimin mengingat-ingat tempat yang kini didiami oleh kelompok Min. Tempat itu tidak semengerikan yang dibayangkannya. Justru yang tersimpan dalam memorinya adalah sebuah lembah subur dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam hewan buruan. Bahkan di musim dingin pun, airnya masih bisa mengalir jernih dan terkadang Jimin masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pancaran sinar matahari.

" _Appa_ … kau tidak membunuh Min Yoongi," lirih Jimin menatap lekat-lekat sang ayah, "Kau sudah melakukan yang benar. Kau menyelamatkan satu nyawa."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jimin dan meremasnya, "Tapi keputusan itu berujung pada suatu kesalahan. Min Yoongi justru menyimpan dendam padaku. Aku harus kehilangan salah satu putra Omegaku karena kesalahan yang sudah kubuat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jimin- _ah_. Kalau kau mau membenciku, lakukanlah."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Jimin mulai terisak. Ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya, " _Appa_ tidak perlu minta maaf padaku—" isaknya. " _Appa_ sudah melakukan hal yang benar—kau terpaksa melakukannya karena kau memikirkan kami semua…" ia membenamkan kepalanya ke cerukan leher Alpha berperawakan tinggi tersebut, seperti yang ia lakukan sejak kecil. Bahkan kalaupun ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega, Jimin tetaplah seorang anak kecil di hadapan ayahnya. "A-aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian—"

"Aku pun juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," gumam ayahnya, mengusap punggung Jimin dengan lembut. "Tidak seharusnya kau menjadi penebus atas semua kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku bisa saja menyelamatkanmu saat ini—"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak perlu diselamatkan. Kalaupun aku hanyalah tebusan dari Min Yoongi, selama dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku tidak ingin kau menyelamatkanku," Omega itu melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ayah. "Aku tidak ingin ada korban jiwa lagi yang berjatuhan."

Namjoon meremas tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya, "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada ibumu, dan juga pada ibuku. Tapi kau berbeda dengan keduanya. Kau selalu berani untuk mengambil keputusan dan selalu bersikeras untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang salah untuk memilih tinggal bersama Min Yoongi," kata Jimin sambil menerawang mata sang ayah. "Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya."

"Kalaupun kau jatuh cinta padanya," potong Namjoon, "kau masihlah seorang Kim Jimin—putra kedua dan seorang Omega dari Alpha Kim. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, _Appa_ ," sergah Jimin, mengerang tertahan. "Dia sama sekali berbeda denganmu dan Alpha-Alpha lain yang selama ini aku inginkan."

"Terkadang apa yang kita harapkan bisa jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan, Jimin," balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menampakkan dua lesung pipit di wajahnya. "Apalagi dengan jatuh cinta. Semuanya datang tanpa terduga-duga."

Jimin tidak tertidur setelah obrolan panjangnya dengan sang ayah. Tetapi pada malam itu, ia seperti mendengar suara bisikan lirih Yoongi memanggil-manggil namanya.

Jauh, tetapi terasa begitu dekat—seperti menggaung tepat di dalam dirinya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Hari ketujuh tiba.

Malam itu salju turun dengan derasnya dan udara dingin kian menusuk ke ujung tulang.

Di depan gerbang yang menandai wilayah kelompoknya, Jimin berdiri dengan dikelilingi oleh sepuluh orang Beta dan lima orang Alpha—termasuk kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.

Seokjin mencium dahi dan kedua pipi Jimin sambil berlinangan airmata, "Aku akan selalu berdoa pada _Sanshin_ agar Ia selalu menjagamu," isak sang ibu—tidak rela melepaskan Jimin dari pandangannya.

"Aku juga akan selalu berdoa pada _Sanshin_ agar Ia selalu melindungi kalian semua," Jimin berusaha membendung air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menambahkan kesan sedih pada hari terakhirnya di kelompok Kim.

Taehyung langsung melompat untuk memeluknya setelah sang ibu selesai menyiapkan diri untuk berpisah dengannya, "Chim. Aku akan merindukanmu. Sangat." Omega yang lebih muda itu telah lama menangis, membuat wajahnya yang tampan kini pias oleh tangisan. "Anak-anakku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dan mengenal _samchon_ nya—"

Jimin menghapus airmata saudara kembarnya tersebut dan mengusap perut Taehyung yang masih belum menampakkan kehadiran jabang bayi. "Dia akan mengenalku, kalau kau bersedia menceritakan diriku pada mereka. Ceritakan diriku sedetail mungkin pada mereka, dan jangan pernah mengatai-ngataiku tinggi badanku sewaktu kau mendeskripsikan diriku," ia bergurau, berharap Taehyung akan tertawa, tetapi justru saudaranya tersebut semakin terisak.

Jungkook menyusul kemudian. Alpha muda tersebut ikut meneteskan air mata sewaktu ia memberikan pelukan terakhir pada Jimin. " _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar—"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak kalau kau menangis, _Jungtokkie_. Ingatlah kalau sekarang kau sudah memiliki seorang Omega dan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa," tegur Jimin sambil menepuk bahu lebar Jungkook.

Alpha itu hanya mengangguk samar dan menghapus air matanya—sebelum kemudian beralih untuk merangkul tubuh Omeganya.

Sementara Hoseok menggertakkan giginya sewaktu Jimin memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengannya, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar seperti adiknya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jimin- _ah_. Tidak seharusnya kau pergi—"

Jimin memeluk tubuh kakaknya tersebut, " _Hyung_. Aku akan merindukanmu dan semua omelanmu. Tapi jangan khawatirkan diriku karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hoseok mengeratkan pegangannya ke bahu adiknya tersebut, "Kami semua juga akan merindukanmu. Rumah terasa sepi tanpamu." Jimin mulai merasakan bahunya basah, entah karena salju yang turun atau air mata Hoseok. "Kau memang keras kepala, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kau pun juga begitu, _Hyung_ ," balas Jimin, tertawa saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya tersebut benar-benar menangis untuknya.

Kemudian Namjoon menjadi orang terakhir yang memberi salam perpisahan pada Jimin. Alpha pemimpin klan Kim tersebut memeluk tubuh putranya erat-erat sampai-sampai Jimin merasakan tubuhnya ikut terbawa oleh ayahnya. " _Adeul. Sanshin_ akan selalu menyertaimu," bisiknya di telinga Jimin.

"Ia akan selalu menyertai kita semua, _Appa_."

Namjoon mengecup dahi Jimin dan memberikan Jimin sebuah kalung di lehernya. Jimin terperanjat sewaktu ia menyadari kalung tersebut—yang terbuat dari taring _Neugdae_ pendahulu kelompok Kim—diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh sang ayah. Biasanya hanyalah pahlawan yang telah menunaikan tugasnya di peperanganlah yang berhak mendapatkan kalung tersebut. Jimin menyentuh permukaan dingin kalung tersebut dan mendongak pada sang ayah, "Ini…?"

"Di dalam kalung ini ada roh para nenek moyang kita. Dulu kakekmu memberikan ini padaku sewaktu aku pertama kali ikut perang. Dan untuk saat ini, aku memberikannya padamu, Jimin."

"Tapi aku tidak sedang perang—"

"Kau berperang melawan hatimu sendiri. Anggaplah seperti itu," potong Namjoon. "Makna dari kalung ini juga untuk harapan agar para moyang kita beserta _Sanshin_ selalu melindungi dan menjauhkan bala darimu. Bisa jadi, setelah ini, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Jimin merasakan semua perasaannya seperti ingin meledak mendengarkan jawaban tersebut. Tetapi ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak berlinangan sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara lolongan disertai suara auman.

Kelompok Min sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi, memandang satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

" _Jal jayo_ ," tukas sang ayah mewakili seluruh kelompok.

Jimin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan mantel rubah yang ia kenakan. " _Annyeonghi gyeseyo_."

Ia merasakan seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhnya bergerak-gerak—memanjang dan memendek—sementara surai di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan kian memanjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin melolong dalam wujud serigalanya dan berlari keluar dari wilayah kelompoknya tinggal.

Di salah satu bebukitan yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan pinus yang telah kerontang, berdiri Yoongi bersama kelompoknya dalam wujud masing-masing.

Yoongi hanya perlu menatapnya sebentar, memastikan Jimin bergabung bersama kawanannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengaum dan memerintahkan yang lain untuk ikut bersamanya kembali ke wilayah kelompoknya.

Jimin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh, untuk tidak mengulurkan lehernya ke arah sebaliknya.

Mereka berlari selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Jimin tidak dapat membendung semua perasaannya lagi. Omega itu jatuh terjembab ke atas permukaan tanah yang diselimuti salju, merasakan hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping. Ia langsung berubah ke wujud asalnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

— _kau masihlah seorang Kim Jimin—putra kedua dan seorang Omega dari Alpha Kim. Jangan pernah lupakan itu._

Ucapan sang ayah terus berputar-putar di kepala Jimin. Berulang dan berulang.

Yoongi terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeram jengkel, "Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu, tapi kenapa kau masih menangis juga?"

Jimin berusaha menjawab, tapi ia hanya bisa tergugu sambil menatap Yoongi dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang kini kini dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Ia begitu merindukan tempat ia tinggal dulu. Merindukan keluarganya, merindukan teman-temannya, merindukan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah ia alami di sana, dan merindukan banyak hal lainnya. Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan itu, Jimin mengutuki dalam hati.

Ia membayangkan wajah ayahnya, ibunya, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan seluruh _Neugdae_ di kelompoknya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa cekcok dengan Hoseok ataupun Taehyung, tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar ibunya mengomel sepanjang hari—mengeluhkan hal-hal sepele, tidak akan pernah bisa duduk bersama sang ayah sementara Alpha itu bercerita banyak hal padanya.

Bahkan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat seperti apa wajah keponakannya nanti saat lahir.

Tujuh malam tidaklah cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya, meredakan rasa penyesalan karena harus berpisah dengan keluarga serta kelompoknya.

Kata-kata sang ayah selalu berlompatan di benak Jimin, " _…kau masihlah seorang Kim Jimin—putra kedua dan seorang Omega dari Alpha Kim. Jangan pernah lupakan itu_."

Jimin nyaris tidak memperhatikan ketika Yoongi telah berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Alpha itu mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan ujung jarinya dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak punya keinginan untuk mengubah wujudmu saat ini, aku bisa saja menggendongmu sampai ke kelompokku seperti sewaktu pertama kali aku membawamu ke sana." Ia membetulkan letak jubah bermantel dari kulit rubah yang dikenakan oleh Jimin sehingga seluruh tubuh Omega itu terselimuti dengan baik dari amukan dinginnya salju.

Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi menggendong Jimin di punggungnya sebelum kemudian ia kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor singa besar dengan surai panjang berwarna perak.

Jimin sama sekali tidak berontak ketika Yoongi membawanya pergi dan justru mengeratkan pegangannya di surai panjang Alpha itu.

Punggung Yoongi terasa begitu hangat.

Dan Jimin jatuh tertidur.

" _Kau adalah seorang Kim Jimin_ ," Yoongi di dalam mimpi Jimin berkata padanya. " _Kau adalah tebusan atas kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Tetapi aku—_ "

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Mereka tiba di wilayah kelompok Min ketika matahari sudah kembali terbenam.

Salju sudah cukup mereda saat itu.

Youngjae langsung datang menyambut mereka dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat, "Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Omega itu padanya. "Pasti sulit sekali melepas mereka."

Jimin tidak menjawab, tetapi membiarkan dirinya dibawa Youngjae ke rumah pohon Yoongi sementara Alpha yang seharusnya menjadi pasangannya tersebut berbicara dengan para _Neugdae_ bawahannya.

Youngjae membawakannya makanan dan membantu Jimin menyalakan perapian. Untuk sesaat, Jimin merasakan tubuhnya kembali menghangat, tetapi hatinya masih terasa begitu remuk memikirkan keluarganya. "Makanlah, _Hyung_." Omega yang lebih muda itu mengingatkannya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya. Ketika Youngjae beringsut keluar dari pondok Yoongi, muncul Alpha tersebut.

Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin yang berdiam diri memandang keremangan percikan bunga api.

"Makan malam akan dingin kalau kau tidak segera menghabiskannya," ujar Alpha tersebut berusaha terdengar tidak acuh.

"Aku tidak berselera makan."

"Kalaupun kau merasa sedih, kau tidak bisa menyiksa dirimu dengan membiarkan tubuhmu mati kelaparan," Alpha itu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi potongan daging rusa pada Jimin. "Makan atau aku terpaksa akan menyendokkan semua makanan ini ke kerongkonganmu."

Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya pergi meninggalkan keluargamu dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal."

Yoongi mendengus mendengar ucapan Jimin, seperti hendak mengejek, "Sama sepertimu. Kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya melihat klan dan seluruh rasmu dibantai, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja di hutan."

"Apa itu alasan kau mendendam pada ayahku?" Jimin berbalik tanya, suaranya nyaris melengking tinggi oleh amarah. "Dia masihlah muda dan dia tidak punya pilihan."

"Apa kelompokku juga punya pilihan?"

"Ayahku tidak membunuhmu," hanya itu yang dilontarkan Jimin. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa yang terjadi pada kelompokmu dan apa alasannya membiarkanmu hidup. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti, kenapa kau membenci ayahku yang jelas-jelas sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Yoongi meregangkan lehernya dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengamati Jimin dengan tatapan menghakimi. "Kau pikir dengan satu hal itu, aku akan dengan mudah memaafkannya? Tentu tidak. Justru seharusnya dia langsung membunuhku di satu waktu setelah ibuku mati," Alpha itu membuka mantelnya dan menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku setelah ayahmu membuangku ke hutan pembuangan para Delta. Aku harus berjuang sendirian untuk mencari makan, mencari tempat tinggal, dan bergelut dengan alam. Semuanya kulakukan sendirian sejak aku berusia empat tahun. Berkali-kali aku nyaris mati, tetapi seberapa besar aku ingin mati, _Sanshin_ tetap membiarkanku untuk hidup."

Luka di sekujur tubuh Yoongi mendiamkan Omega itu. Luka-luka berbentuk baret-baret panjang dan beberapa luka lain yang berbentuk seperti luka bakar. Entah bagaimana Yoongi bisa bertahan hidup dengan menanggung semua luka itu.

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar cerita Yoongi, "Kenapa—kenapa kau ingin mati? Tidakkah menyenangkan—"

"Menyenangkan katamu?" gelak tawa Yoongi meluncur ke telinga Jimin. Tetapi tawa tersebut terdengar begitu mati—seperti terdengar putus asa. "Bayangkan hidup sendirian bertahun-tahun, tanpa seseorang yang dapat membimbingku kecuali alam. Hidup dengan mengetahui kalau kau adalah ras terakhir _Saja_. Tidak ada orang yang memiliki darah sepertiku. Bahkan setelah aku membangun kelompok Min kembali pun, semuanya tidaklah sama dengan hidup bersama orang-orang yang satu ras denganmu." Alpha itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam; sampai Jimin menyadari bahwa Yoongi sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia menangis.

"Yoongi—" sesaat Jimin melupakan kesedihannya yang telah meninggalkan kelompok dan juga keluarganya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat?" Yoongi masih tertawa di sela-sela tumpahan air matanya, "Aku berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk tumbuh normal seperti halnya dirimu dan para _Neugdae_ di kelompokmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat persis seperti apa rupa ayah dan ibuku. Yang aku tahu, aku pun terlahir berbeda dari mereka," Alpha itu menunjuk ke rambutnya dan matanya. "Tapi setidaknya aku merasa yakin kalau aku masih memiliki pertalian darah dengan mereka."

Jimin kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini—untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin melihat Yoongi menangis secara terang-terangan di depannya. "Sekarang kau sudah punya kelompok baru. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau dan _Neugdae_ di kelompokmu adalah sudara, kalian semua satu keluarga. Seharusnya kau—"

"Tidak mudah mengenyahkan pikiran kalau mereka bukanlah saudaraku yang sesungguhnya," gumam Yoongi menyela, ia menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lapang. "Aku _Saja_ dan mereka adalah _Neugdae_. Selamanya aku akan sendirian. Aku adalah _Saja_ terakhir di muka bumi ini."

Jimin membayangkan Yoongi yang masih berusia empat tahun, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pohon sementara alam di sekitarnya tampak mengancam dan siap menyerang kapan saja. Yoongi yang masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, yang seharusnya butuh banyak bimbingan dan belum siap untuk bertahan hidup sendirian.

Apa saja yang dihadapi oleh Yoongi selama ia hidup di hutan? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup? Bagaimana ia belajar untuk mempertahankan diri?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkelebatan di dalam kepala Jimin.

Ia tidak tahu rasanya hidup seperti seorang Min Yoongi, hidup sendirian sejak kecil hingga akhirnya ia menemukan keluarga barunya.

Keluarga baru yang palsu, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pertalian darah dengannya.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Jimin mengusap lengan Yoongi setelah mendengar penuturan Alpha itu. "Kalau aku melahirkan anak-anakmu, kau bukanlah _Saja_ terakhir di muka bumi ini," ia menegaskan. "Itu alasanmu memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupmu, kan? Untuk memberimu keturunan?"

"Terdengar lucu, ya?" Yoongi masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menghapus air mata dengan kedua ujung jarinya. "Tapi aku serius soal itu. Aku butuh keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan jika kita tidak saling mencintai pun, aku ingin punya seseorang yang memiliki pertalian darah denganku."

"Tentu. Aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Jimin, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Jadi ini, yang kau maksud dengan tebusan dosa atas kesalahan yang telah ayahku perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu? Memberimu keturunan?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab secara pasti. "Mungkin."

Jimin mengambil mangkuk berisi daging rusa dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. " _Heat_ ku akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu. Begitu _heat_ ku datang, mungkin kau bisa segera melaksanakan perkawinan seperti yang kau inginkan."

Yoongi kembali menjawab, "Mungkin. Mungkin bisa segera kulaksanakan."

Tapi malam itu, Jimin masih belum mendapatkan jawaban pasti atas satu pertanyaan; _Kenapa ia memilihku sebagai barang tebusan Appa_?

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Jimin masih memiliki pertanyaan pada Yoongi setelahnya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat.

Yoongi benar-benar seorang Alpha yang baik, yang jauh berbeda dengan penilaian pertamanya terhadap Alpha itu.

Yoongi hanya akan bersikap kasar padanya jika Jimin yang memulai bersikap kasar. Sisanya, Alpha itu berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak menghardik Jimin yang terkadang masih sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Seminggu setelah ia kembali ke kelompok Min, Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk memunculkan diri di tengah-tengah para Alpha dan Beta yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berburu. Omega itu pergi untuk menghadap Yoongi yang sedang membetulkan lembing dan panah yang akan ia gunakan untuk menangkap hewan buruan di musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Alpha itu setengah menyelidik sambil tetap membetulkan ganggang pada lembingnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat ke atas memandangi Jimin.

"Aku ingin ikut berburu," tukas Jimin tanpa ragu.

Yoongi mulai mengerutkan keningnya, hingga nyaris membenamkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah. "Ikut berburu?"

Jimin menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Umm, para Omega yang belum memiliki pasangan di kelompokku biasanya yang berburu di musim dingin sejak kecil. Kupikir, daripada aku mati kebosanan dan terus-terusan harus merepotkan Youngjae, lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang lain."

Beberapa orang Beta dan Alpha berbisik-bisik, dan beberapa orang lainnya meminta Yoongi untuk menolak keinginan Omega berambut pirang tersebut. Tetapi Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka diam.

"Kalau kau gagal menangkap satu hewan buruan, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu ikut berburu lagi," ujar Alpha itu, kembali fokus pada lembing di tangannya.

Jimin menyeringai lebar, "Tidak akan gagal, aku berani jamin!"

Jackson menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Alpha itu memberi banyak petuah berburu pada Jimin yang mungkin hanya sebagian sampai ke telinganya.

Mereka berangkat untuk berburu ketika matahari mulai keluar dari pucuk-pucuk pohon.

Kelompok Min, ketika berburu, tidak langsung mengubah diri mereka menjadi perwujudan _Saja_ ataupun _Neugdae_. Mereka biasanya akan memanfaatkan kemampuan manusia mereka untuk melempar lembing dan mendapatkan hewan buruan dengan kaki tangan kosong. Bahkan Yoongi telah membuat kesepakatan dengan para bawahannya untuk mengubah wujud menjadi _Neugdae_ hanya saat mereka benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan penyerangan dengan wujud manusia.

Jimin menyadari bagaimana kelompok Min berbeda dengan kelompok lain dalam hal berburu.

Hal lainnya adalah, berdasarkan cerita Jackson; Yoongi juga membentuk bedungan dan aliran sungai sendiri sebagai sumber irigasi ladang mereka. Pada musim dingin tiba, jika sungai buatan tersebut tidak digunakan untuk irigasi, kelompok Min akan memanfaatkannya sebagai kolam ikan. Entah bagaimana, sungai-sungai yang mengalir di sekitar wilayah kelompok Min hanya sedikit yang membeku pada musim dingin.

Setelah mereka melewati beberapa hutan pinus dan hutan cedar, mereka sampai di sebuah pinggiran danau yang hanya separuhnya membeku. Di atas permukaan danau tersebut, ada lima ekor angsa yang sedang berenang-renang. Sedangkan di seberang danau, Jimin bisa melihat ada tiga ekor rusa, dua-duanya rusa jantan dan satunya masih berusia belum cukup dewasa, sedang mencari makanan.

"Hasil buruan hari ini sepertinya cukup untuk satu kelompok selama dua minggu," gumam Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi cukup untuk didengar oleh anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Alpha itu menyuruh kawanannya untuk memburu rusa yang sedang sibuk makan dan sisanya untuk berburu angsa. "Lalu kau," ia menunjuk pada Jimin, "ikut denganku untuk berburu kelinci malam ini."

Jimin tidak banyak bertanya dan ikut Yoongi menuju ke dalam hutan lebih jauh. Alpha itu kemudian menyuruhnya untuk membuntuti sebuah sarang kelinci di antara gundukan tanah kecil dan sebuah lubang kecil dari pohon.

"Kau ingin aku pergi untuk berburu kelinci?" tanyanya agak tidak percaya.

"Ya. Mudah untuk melakukannya, kan?"

Dengusan sumringah dari Jimin cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Yoongi, "Tentu saja. Kelinci dan binatang pengerat lainnya adalah hewan buruan favorit Omega di kelompokku."

Yoongi tergelak ringan mendengar jawaban enteng Omega itu, "Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Saat Jimin hendak mengendap-endap menuju sarang kelinci di hadapannya, ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan posisi kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?" ia menatap penasaran Yoongi di belakangnya, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menggerakan otot-otot di tubuhnya barang sesenti pun.

Kendikan di bahu Alpha itu mengesankan ekspresi tidak tertarik pada Yoongi, "Aku? Tentu saja aku akan mengawasimu dan memberi nilai apakah kau cukup pantas untuk ikut berburu pada perburuan selanjutnya."

Jimin menggeram tertahan, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Yoongi, "Yang benar saja," gerutunya pelan. Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit Alpha itu, Jimin berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati sarang kelinci di hadapannya.

Sarang itu ditempati oleh dua ekor kelinci—yang tampaknya merupakan pasangan antara Alpha dan Omega. Hidung dua kelinci tersebut mengendut-ngendut sementara mulut mereka sibuk mengunyah sisa-sisa daun yang telah kering—yang masih tersisa di balik dinginnya musim dingin. Dengan hati-hati dan langkah yang sengaja dibuat perlahan-lahan—seperti ketika ia berenang-renang di dalam danau. Tenang, tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Pada ayunan langkah pertamanya, Jimin seperti merasa kembali ke masa lalunya. Ia seperti kembali menyaksikan saat-saat pertama kali ibunya—Seokjin—mengajarinya dan Taehyung berburu kelinci pada musim panas di usianya yang kesepuluh tahun usia matahari.

Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak hijau, menyembunyikan diri mereka agar tidak tertangkap mata oleh hewan buruan dan membuat buruan mereka panik, memperhatikan langkah-langkah yang diajarkan oleh sang ibu. Jimin tidak akan berusaha memutarbalikkan fakta jika ibunya adalah Omega paling cantik, paling pintar, dan paling tangkas di antara semua Omega yang pernah ia temui.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, ibu mereka mengendap-ngendap mendekati sarang kelinci yang baru saja usai melakukan musim kawin, berusaha untuk menyamakan suara langkah kakinya seperti suara sapuan angin kecil di musim panas. Omega bersurai hitam membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya seperti tanaman ilalang yang tumbuh dengan suburnya di antara pepohonan pinus. Begitu ia sudah semakin dekat ke sarang kelinci, sang ibu akan membuat suara aneh, menarik perhatian sepasang kelinci di dalam lubang tanah. Ketika dua ekor kelinci tersebut keluar dari dalam sarangnya, Seokjin langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala hitam dan menerkam kedua-duanya dalam satu terkaman besar.

Setelahnya, ia kembali lagi menjadi manusia, dalam keadaan telanjang, tetapi juga dengan dua ekor kelinci bertengger di kedua tangannya.

" _Kalian tentu saja bisa melakukan hal tadi, kan? Hanya perlu latihan selama beberapa minggu, maka kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menangkap mangsa di hutan._ "

Satu ekor kelinci pada saat itu juga dijadikannya makan malam, sementara satu ekor kelinci lainnya dijadikan tropi hasil perburuan di dalam rumah. Jimin, kala itu, tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena ia terus mempersepsikan kelinci tangkapan ibunya sebagai Jungkook (" _Yang benar saja, Jiminie! Jungkook itu seorang Neugdae, bagaimana mungkin dia disamakan seperti kelinci_!" kelakar Taehyung, berusaha menghiburnya).

Bayangan masa lalunya membuat Jimin tersenyum, memikirkan betapa manisnya kehidupannya semasa ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya. Tanpa sadar, karena ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Jimin hanya beberapa langkah lagi mencapai sarang kelinci yang tertutupi sebagian oleh salju dan sebagian lagi oleh akar pepohonan.

Begitu ia mencapai jarak yang dirasanya pas, Omega itu bersiul dan mulai bernyanyi. Biasanya, sang ibu menganjurkannya untuk menggemeletukkan gigi, membuat suara yang membuat hewan buruan mereka merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Tetapi Jimin berpikir sebaliknya. Sebelum ia menerkam hewan buruannya, ia akan membuat mereka nyaman berada di dalam sarang, sebelum akhirnya menampakkan wujud di depan hewan buruan mereka.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jimin mendapatkan hewan buruannya—masih dalam wujud manusianya. Sambil bernyanyi, ia hanya perlu mendekat ke dalam sarang, sehati-hati mungkin, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya secepat kilat untuk menyambar dua leher kelinci buruannya.

Jimin mengacungkan dua ekor kelinci di tangannya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, membuat Alpha yang sedari tadi mengawasinya ikut tercengang tidak jauh darinya. Masih dengan gelagak yang mengesankan sikap pongah karena telah berhasil mengalahkan penilaian Alpha itu, Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi, "Kau pegangi satu kelinci ini—dan… Apa kau membawa pisau?"

Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya dengan mulut menganga, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan Omega yang akan dikawininya tersebut ternyata melampaui ekspetasinya. Sambil memasang wajah enggan, Alpha itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bermata pendek yang jelas-jelas dibuat dari batu yang pada awalnya berupa ujung tumpul; memberikannya pada Jimin.

Jimin masih menyunggingkan senyum puas dan berjalan menuju danau terdekat, di mana tampak anggota kelompok Min yang lain sedang kelimpungan sendiri memburu mangsa mereka. Sambil duduk di tepian danau yang dingin, Jimin mulai memotong leher kelinci tersebut, memisahkan kepalanya dan memburai isi perutnya. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi dan meminta kelinci selanjutnya, melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencuci kedua kelinci tersebut pada Yoongi dalam bentuk kulit dan daging yang telah terpisah dengan baik.

Tautan di alis Yoongi, menandakan Alpha itu masih berusaha menerima kenyataan Jimin baru saja memberikannya dua hasil buruan yang ditangkapnya sendiri sekaligus membersihkannya dengan cekatan.

"Jadi—" Omega itu memulai dengan kedua tangannya terpasang di masing-masing pinggulnya, "Kau sudah melihatnya tadi, dan aku sama sekali belum mendengar komentarmu apakah kau setuju untuk mengizinkanku ikut berburu bersama yang lainnya atau tidak."

Yoongi pada akhirnya menghembuskan napas pendek, seolah-olah sejak tadi ia sibuk menahan napasnya karena terlalu tercengang dengan kemampuan berburu Jimin. "Yah, oke. Kau—kau benar-benar bagus. Dalam berburu dan juga membersihkan hasil buruan. Wow," Alpha itu menimang-nimang dua hasil buruan di tangannya. "Masalahnya, kau adalah Omega, dan di kelompokku—"

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengerutkan kening dengan tidak puas, "Lalu masalahnya apa kalau aku ini Omega? Aku bisa berburu. Dan sudah menjadi tradisi di kelompokku, Omega yang mencari buruan dan Alpha yang menjaga daerah teritori. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu."

Sikap berani yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin—yang terang-terangan melawan Yoongi, membuat Alpha itu pada akhirnya menggerung sebal, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau mau ikut berburu? Tentu saja! Tapi aku hanya akan mengizinkanmu ikut berburu setidaknya tiga hari sekali."

"Kenapaa? Ini tidak adil—"

"Kau ini teledor dan selalu bersikap sesukamu," Yoongi memberi alasan. "Terakhir saat aku memintamu mandi, kau malah berusaha melarikan diri. Dan terakhir kali lainnya, saat aku pergi berburu, kau malah pergi meninggalkan daerah teritori kelompokku dan bertemu dengan _Geomeun-gom_ _di hutan. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau tidak akan melakukan apapun setelah ini?_ "

"Tapi kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau percaya aku akan kembali dari kelompokku, dan aku benar-benar menepatinya, kan?!" teriak Jimin dongkol dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. "Kenapa sekarang kau malah menyeret-nyeret lagi persoalanku kabur dari sini?"

Tiba-tiba muncul Jackson di antara keduanya, menutup kedua telinganya dengan masing-masing jari telunjuknya, "Suara kalian terlalu berisik. Para angsa yang hendak kami tangkap jadi berterbangan gara-gara suara kalian."

Yoongi mendengus melihat bawahannya tersebut datang dan melerai mereka, untuk sementara. Ia melempar hasil buruan Jimin ke Alpha bertubuh kekar tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri tepian danau. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita sudahi saja perburuan hari ini. Setidaknya cukup untuk dua hari ke depan, sebelum kita pergi berburu lagi."

Jimin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit Alpha itu dalam wujud serigalanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah manyun karena perasaan jengkel, tetapi saat ia mendengar Yoongi kembali berkata, "Suaramu indah. Aku menyukai suaramu. Kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau kau menggunakannya bukan untuk berburu," Jimin langsung membeku di posisinya.

"Suaraku?"

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mendengar suara indahmu," tanpa penjelasan lainnya, Alpha itu mengumpulkan kelompoknya dan meninggalkan Jimin berdiri sendirian di belakang mereka.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, _Kapan dia mendengar suaraku? Untuk pertama kalinya?_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub saat Jimin menceritakan tentang perburuannya bersama Yoongi dan yang lain. Omega yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tidak bisa berhenti membuka mulutnya karena terbawa oleh rasa kagum.

"Kau benar-benar bisa berburu? Wow!" serunya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Kelompokku mewajibkan semua Omega untuk bisa berburu dan mencari makan sendiri," Jimin menerangkan sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Bagi kelompok kami, Omega yang paling mahal harganya adalah kalau mereka tidak hanya subur dan juga memiliki rupa menarik, tapi juga kemampuan yang hebat dalam soal berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan."

Wajah Youngjae berubah keruh saat ia mendengar Jimin mengucapkan nama kelompoknya, tapi buru-buru diusirnya dengan percakapan lain. "Jadi… bagaimana pendapat Yoongi- _hyung_ saat ia tahu kau bisa berburu?"

Jimin memanyunkan wajah dan mengatupkan mulutnya, "Yah, dia sama sekali tidak banyak berkata-kata. Entah dia tidak senang karena tahu kalau aku benar-benar bisa berburu atau tidak. Dia baru memujiku setelah aku menanyakan pendapatnya. Dan malahan memuji suaraku."

"Suaramu?"

"Yah, aku menggunakan suaraku untuk menenangkan hasil buruan sebelum menangkap mereka."

Mata Youngjae kembali membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan bentuk mulutnya, "Wow. Hebat! Kau bernyanyi saat berburu? Biasanya para Alpha akan langsung melempar tombak kalau mereka berburu atau kalau terpaksa, mereka akan berburu dalam wujud serigala."

"Kenapa mereka begitu memaksakan diri untuk berburu dalam wujud manusia? Bukankah lebih mudah untuk berburu dalam wujud serigala? Maksudku, wujud serigala kita sudah pasti lebih tangkas dibanding wujud manusia."

"Entahlah. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kepercayaannya terhadap alam. Dia 'kan selalu menasehati yang lain untuk menghormati alam dan menjaganya," sahut Youngjae, bola matanya berotasi ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir, "Kalaupun dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya."

Mendengar Youngjae menyebut masa lalu Yoongi, Jimin langsung menjulurkan tubuhnya, "Sebenarnya, seberapa lama dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di hutan? Apa dia serius menghabiskan separuh hidupnya di hutan sendirian?"

"Sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu," Youngjae mengendikkan bahu. "Sewaktu aku bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia sudah memiliki setidaknya 20 orang di kelompok Min. Semuanya adalah Delta dan para _Neugdae_ buangan dari beberapa kelompok. Tapi aku bisa menjamin, orang yang paling pertama bergabung dengannya adalah Seungwan- _nim_. Dialah orang terpenting di kelompok ini setelah Yoongi- _hyung_. Kebanyakan dari kami percaya akan ramalan yang ia berikan."

"Tapi kau bilang padaku untuk tidak terlalu percaya—"

"Dalam beberapa hal, justru ia ingin kami membuktikan bahwa ramalannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Seperti misalnya menghindari bencana, dan sebagainya," Youngjae kembali menukaskan. "Yoongi- _hyung_ sendiri yang pernah mengatakan, kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Bahkan kalaupun Seungwan- _nim_ sendiri yang sudah meramalkannya."

"Aku—"

"Kalau kau punya banyak pertanyaan, coba kau tanyakan pada Seungwan- _nim_. Dia selalu punya jawaban yang terkadang sama sekali tidak kita pikirkan."

Mendengar perkataan Youngjae, Jimin memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Seungwan.

Ia juga ingin mempertanyakan ramalan yang dilihat oleh Alpha itu padanya, yang nyaris menanamkan ketakutan di dalam jiwa Jimin.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Kubu tempat ketiga _Chilyouja_ kelompok Min bernaung tersebut hanya didiami oleh Seungwan. Alpha wanita bertubuh semapai tersebut menggulirkan senyuman ramah saat ia melihat kedatangan Jimin ke pondoknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," kata Alpha itu. Ia duduk di dekat perapian. Jimin tidak dapat memastikan apakah ia sedang menghangatkan tubuh atau sedang meracik obat-obatan kalau matanya tidak menangkap beberapa wadah berisi cairan-cairan berwarna aneh yang menggolakkan isi perutnya. "Maafkan keadaan gubukku yang sedikit—berantakan. Seulgi dan Joohyun sedang pergi untuk merawat salah seorang Alpha yang terluka saat menjaga perbatasan."

"Apa kau selalu bisa melihat masa depan orang dan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti?" selidik Jimin dengan wajah berkerut, berharap hal pertama yang dikatakan oleh Seungwan adalah prediksinya akan kedatangan Omega itu.

"Tidak selalu. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan datang ke sini," sahut Alpha itu ramah. "Kau adalah pasangan Yoongi- _yah_ dan kau berasal dari kelompok lain. Pasti akan banyak hal yang kau pertanyakan tentangnya."

Jimin berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Yah. Tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, soal Yoongi dan alasan dia memilihku sebagai pasangannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Karena dia akan berkelit kalau aku bertanya langsung soal itu dan mulai membicarakan hal lain."

"Kurasa dia hanya malu." Kekeh Seungwan. Suara tawanya tersebut—entah kenapa—membuat Jimin merasa lebih tenang. Tabib kelompok Min tersebut mempersilahkan Jimin untuk duduk di atas alas bulu rusa dan kembali berkata, "Jadi, apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui soal Yoongi dan kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tahu beberapa hal soal dirinya. Aku—sewaktu aku kembali ke keluargaku, aku bertanya tentang hubungan ayahku dengan Yoongi. Dia mengakui kalau dia memang pernah berperang dengan kelompok Min, membantai habis ras _Saja_. Dan juga memberikan alasan kenapa dia tidak membunuh Yoongi," ia melihat Seungwan mendengarnya dengan khidmat—tidak sedikit pun menelengkan kepalanya dari Jimin. "Dia juga mengerti kalau Yoongi memang benar menyimpan dendam pada kelompokku dan berasumsi kalau Yoongi ingin membalas dengan merebutku dari keluargaku sebagai tebusannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia membenci ayahku karena tidak membunuhnya. Yoongi justru merasa, lebih baik dia mati daripada hidup sendirian tanpa kelompoknya."

"Dan—?"

"Dia tidak melakukannya dan pada akhirnya tetap mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk membentuk kelompok yang baru. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya ia merasa sendirian karena dia berbeda yang lain. Karena dia adalah ras _Saja_ terakhir."

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoongi?"

Jimin tergagap, merasakan pipinya mulai dirayapi oleh rona merah. "Umm… Aku—aku mengatakan kalau aku bersedia memberinya keturunan. Setidaknya dengan demikian, dia akan punya pertalian darah dengan seseorang—bukan hanya sekadar keluarga angkat—"

"Rupanya dia masih berpikir begitu, _eo_?" Seungwan berdecak. "Padahal, sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia sama sekali tidak punya siapapun. Dia—pada saat itu, masih berumur lima belas tahun. Tapi dari luka di tubuhnya dan cara dia mengungkapkan pikirannya, aku pikir, dia seharusnya lebih tua daripada seorang bocah berusia lima belas tahun usia matahari."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Mata Seungwan berubah getir, "Kelompokku telah bertahun-tahun dihapuskan dari muka bumi, enam tahun usia matahari sebelum kau lahir—saat aku masih berusia tidak jauh dari lima tahun usia matahari," sedikit tatapan antipati yang diberikan oleh Seungwan mengisyaratkan bahwa kelompoknya ikut terlibat dalam pemusnahan kelompok Seungwan. "Aku hidup bersama ibuku saat itu, sampai kemudian dia mati karena berusaha melindungiku dari serangan _Imoogi_. Setelahnya, aku berkelana sendirian, berusaha mencari tempat perlindungan. Ada sekelompok Delta tua yang untungnya bersedia merawatku dan mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka," Alpha itu bercerita, berlarut-larut dalam kisah masa lalunya. "Tapi kemudian muncul sekelompok _Neugdae_ dari suatu klan—yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sampai sekarang klan apa, dan membantai keluarga baruku. Untung saja aku berhasil kabur, karena sehari sebelumnya aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku saat bersentuhan tangan dengan orang tua angkatku untuk pertama kalinya, melihat kedatangan mereka dan membunuh semua orang, termasuk diriku. Tentu saja aku berusaha mengingatkan kelompok sementaraku ini, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan. Dan pada akhirnya—hanya aku yang selamat."

Jimin menahan napasnya mendengar cerita Seungwan.

"Kemudian, tidak lama kemudian, saat aku berkelana sendirian lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku bermimpi bertemu seekor singa putih besar. Singa putih ini—berkata kalau dia akan menunjukkan jalan padaku, memberi hidup dan keluarga yang baru," Seungwan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku dibawanya ke sebuah pondok. Di sana ada banyak _Neugdae_ —termasuk kelompokku yang telah lama mati dan juga para Delta tua yang telah menyelamatkanku. Begitu aku terbangun, aku tahu kalau aku harus mencari singa putih ini—dan… sampailah aku bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. Dia hanya sendirian pada saat itu—belum memiliki siapapun. Dia dingin, tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi. Tapi begitu aku bersentuhan tangan dengannya, aku langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah sosok Alpha yang sesungguhnya. Alpha yang seharusnya menjadi pemilik utuh gunung _Buzhou Sando_."

"Jadi—setelah itu kau menjadi salah satu anggota kelompoknya?"

Seungwan menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengatakan, kalau aku bersedia menjadi pengikutnya—dan dialah yang memaksa agar aku bergabung sebagai teman perjalanan sekaligus penasehatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membentuk kembali kelompok Min, sampai aku yang memberinya ide demikian dan menceritakan tentang apa yang kulihat saat berjabat tangan dengannya." Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Aku paham perasaannya. Dia sendirian. Begitu pula denganku, kami berdua sudah tidak memiliki kelompok. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak memiliki lagi orang-orang yang satu ras dengannya."

Jimin ternganga, "Jadi—dia sama sekali—tidak…"

Omega itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari kalau lagi-lagi dia salah memahami Yoongi. Selama ini ia berpikir Alpha itu benar-benar hanya ingin menggunakannya sebagai alat balas dendam. Mengira Alpha itu akan menggunakan kelompok baru untuk merebut kembali wilayah teritori yang dulu pernah ditempati oleh ayahnya.

"Maka saranku padamu, Jimin- _ah_ … Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya."

Kedua alis Jimin saling tertaut mendengar ucapan _Mu_ kelompok Min tersebut, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia memang sudah bersedia menceritakan beberapa hal tentang dirinya, tapi—kurasa ia masih belum mau seterbuka itu padaku." Omega itu menurunkan matanya ke atas tangannya, sesaat terbenak akan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Mimpinya akan Yoongi. "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi pertanyaanku untukmu. Aku… aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, tapi dalam kondisi yang berbeda."

Nada suara Seungwan terdengar tertarik, "Apa itu?"

"Aku selalu bermimpi tentang anak kecil, yang begitu mirip dengan Yoongi. Kupikir, aku bermimpi padanya hanyalah suatu kebetulan, tapi kemudian aku selalu memimpikannya, hampir setiap malam. Terkadang aku bisa melihat wujud singanya, dan juga wujud manusianya setelah dewasa."

"Sejak kapan kau memimpikan hal tersebut?"

"Sejak—sebelum aku mengalami _heat_ pertamaku. Tepat pada malam aku mengalami _heat_."

Seungwan terpegun.

Ia meraih tangan Jimin dan memejamkan mata. "Kau—" kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, "Kalian bisa saling melihat satu sama lain, kan? Bahkan jika hanya lewat mimpi."

Jimin teringat akan mimpi yang selalu dilihatnya dalam tidur—dan juga ingatan saat Minseok memberinya petuah untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Alpha itu saat tahu ia memimpikan Yoongi setiap malam, "Aku—aku memang sering memimpikannya… Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga bermimpi sama sepertiku. Apakah mimpi kami saling berkaitan?"

Kali ini tangan Seungwan bergerak ke dada Jimin, "Hati kalian selalu terhubung, lewat mimpi," jelas wanita itu. "Jika kalian bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain, itu berarti kalian adalah pasangan yang sejati dan hakiki. Kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama—semua jalinan takdir kalian sudah jauh ditentukan oleh _Sanshinryeong_. Hal ini, merupakan hal yang jarang ditemukan di antara pasangan Alpha dan Omega manapun."

"Apakah ini adalah hal yang bagus?" Jimin tersenyum getir, "Aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya. Bahkan dia juga belum menandaiku!"

"Kau sudah jauh mengenalnya. Kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam mimpi."

"Kalau begitu, dia pasti membenciku," cetus Jimin dengan wajah masam, "Di dalam mimpiku, dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang dan berulang. Dia mengatakan, kalau aku adalah tebusan atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh ayahku."

"Bisa saja apa yang kau mimpikan itu, terbalik dengan apa yang kau asumsikan. Karena itu, aku menyarankanmu untuk berbicara dengannya. Berbicaralah dari hati ke hati. Mimpi yang kau lihat itu," Seungwan mengulas senyum, "Bisa jadi itu adalah metafora dari apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Min Yoongi terhadapmu. Lagipula, apakah dia selalu memasang ekspresi yang sama setiap kali dia berkata kalau kau hanyalah barang tebusan atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh ayahmu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia selalu memiliki… ekspresi yang berbeda-beda."

"Karena itu, kalian berbicaralah dengan satu sama lain. Jiwa kalian sudah terhubung, maka tidaklah sulit untukmu belajar memahami Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya! Kau dan _Mu_ di kelompokku mengatakan dua hal yang berbeda! Kau menyuruhku untuk mendekati Min Yoongi, sementara dia memintaku untuk segera menjauhinya!"

Senyuman samar muncul di wajah Seungwan, "Mungkin apa yang ia katakan berasal dari mimpi yang ia lihat. Tapi percayalah, hanya aku yang bisa meramalkan masa depanmu lewat sentuhan tangan," kata sang Alpha dengan meyakinkan. "Hidupmu sudah pasti akan mengalami gejolak kehidupan, banyak mengalami penurunan seperti halnya menuruni tebing yang curam. Tapi suatu saat, kau akan kembali pada sebuah puncak yang paling berkesan dalam hidupmu."

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Seungwan, justru kecemasan di dalam diri Jimin semakin membludak tak terhingga.

Ia takut untuk jatuh cinta pada Alpha itu, terlalu takut untuk lebih memilih Min Yoongi daripada kelompoknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin belajar untuk mencintai Alpha yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, bahkan jika Alpha itu adalah bagian dari ikatan takdirnya. Ia bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia jatuh hati pada Alpha itu.

Ia akan semakin jauh dari keluarganya—melupakan mereka sama sekali.

" _Kalaupun kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau masihlah seorang Kim Jimin—putra kedua dan seorang Omega dari Alpha Kim. Jangan pernah lupakan itu_."

Apalagi Min Yoongi jelas-jelas hanya membutuhkan keturunan darinya, dan selebihnya, Jimin hanyalah orang lain.

Jimin terduduk dalam lamunannya sampai Yoongi menampakkan diri di depan pintu rumah pohonnya, hanya dalam balutan mantel bulu hewan buruan yang dipenuhi oleh butiran salju. Saat ia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di atas tikar sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, Alpha itu terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Jimin dengan sedikit nada mengancam di suaranya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dalam posisi seperti itu," sahut Yoongi sambil melepaskan mantelnya dan ikut duduk di seberangnya. Api unggun memisahkan keduanya dengan lidah panas yang tersulur-sulur, memberikan sedikit rasa hangat di dalam rumah pohon yang mereka huni.

Tanpa sedikit pun ada keinginan untuk membalas ucapan Alpha itu, Jimin berkata, "Aku juga sering melihatmu di dalam mimpiku. Dirimu yang masih kecil, dan kesepian. Yang berulang kali mengatakan kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan atas kesalahan ayahku."

Mendengar ucapan Jimin, Alpha itu menurunkan tangannya dari atas permukaan lidah api unggun, "Kau bilang apa?" Jimin bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Yoongi.

"Aku bilang, kalau aku juga bermimpi sama sepertimu," ia menjelaskan. "Aku bertemu dengan Seungwan hari ini dan bertanya banyak hal padanya. Juga bertanya beberapa hal tentang dirimu. Kau juga sering memimpikanku, kan?"

Kedua iris merah Yoongi tertuju padanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa?" Jimin nyaris merasa geli dengan pertanyaan Yoongi. "Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau ini siapa. Kecuali kalau kau hanyalah seorang Alpha kesepian dari klan Min, yang butuh seorang Omega untuk memberimu keturunan."

"Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku," Yoongi mengerutkan wajah, memberi kesan menghakimi. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau sama sekali tidak bertanya."

Jimin tergagap—mengingat ia memang tidak secara langsung bertanya pada Alpha itu, "Tapi—tapi—setiap kali aku bertanya padamu, kau sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya!" tuduh Omega itu keras kepala.

"Kapan kau bertanya tentang diriku, Jimin- _ah_?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah angkuh dan dinginnya. "Terakhir aku ingat, aku sudah menceritakan sebagian dari pengalaman hidupku. Jadi kali ini, apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?"

"Aku ingin tahu—apa alasanmu menyebutku sebagai barang tebusan atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh ayahku bertahun-tahun lalu. Kau malah tertawa dan mengataiku—kalau aku sama persis seperti ayahku," tukas Jimin dengan bibir tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, "Aku masih belum paham, apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan yang sepadan atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahku."

Cukup lama bagi Yoongi menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Jimin. Alpha itu mengalihkan matanya dari Jimin ke api unggun, tampak sedang menerawang ke alam pikiran yang lain. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Jimin nyaris menggerung kesal karena Yoongi tidak kurun menjawabnya, Alpha itu mulai bercerita.

"Aku memang pernah menaruh dendam pada ayahmu… sewaktu dulu, saat aku baru kehilangan keluargaku, setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali bertemu dengan ayahmu dan membalaskan dendam klanku. Bahkan setiap malam, aku selalu dipenuhi oleh banyak mimpi buruk—mimpi ketika seluruh kelompokku dibantai, juga saat-saat ibuku—meregang nyawa…" Yoongi tampak berusaha menahan emosinya—terlihat dari guratan pembuluh darah di lehernya yang berkedut-kedut membentuk jalinan akar, "…dan setelahnya lagi aku bermimpi hal yang lain. Memimpikan seribu cara untuk membalaskan dendam keluargaku pada semua _Neugdae_ yang telah membantai mereka, termasuk ayahmu."

"Tapi ayahku tidak—"

"Memang, ayahmu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya," sergah Yoongi, nyaris tidak senang cerita panjangnya tersendat oleh ucapan Jimin, "Tapi, saat itu hanya wajah ayahmu yang begitu aku ingat di kepalaku. Karena jelas sekali, dialah yang membawaku ke tempat ini, ke pembuangan para Delta—jauh sebelum aku kembali membentuk kelompok Min. Aku juga ingat betul, dia mengampuni nyawaku ibuku yang malang—yang sudah sekarat, dan membawaku ke sini. Saat itu, dia meminta maaf padaku, mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya pilihan untuk membantai klanku. Jika tidak dia akan kehilangan anak-anaknya—termasuk dirimu," ia melirik Jimin, "Aku tahu ayahmu benar-benar peduli terhadap kelompok kalian. Dia adalah seorang Alpha yang baik, tapi aku sudah terlanjur membencinya yang secara dingin membantai keluargaku tanpa ampun. Ketika dia membawaku ke sini, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat ketakutan setelah melihat seluruh anggota kelompoknya dibantai secara keji. Aku sangat membencinya."

Jimin berusaha menahan emosinya—agar tidak terlalu terbawa oleh cerita Yoongi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa simpati atas apa yang dialami oleh Alpha itu. Persis seperti ketika dirinya pulang dari wilayah teritori ia tinggal.

Meski kali ini, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata.

"Dan waktu itu, ada satu hal yang ia katakan padaku," Yoongi melanjutkan. "Dia mengatakan, bahwa alam akan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Dan jika aku berjuang keras untuk melindungi alam, mereka akan berbalik melindungiku."

"Dia berkata begitu?"

"Saat itu, aku seperti melihat ke dalam dirinya. Aku memang masih kecil pada saat itu, tapi aku bisa melihat betul ekspresinya yang putus asa. Ketika dia pergi meninggalkanku, kupikir, seandainya saja dia kembali dan membawaku pergi bersamanya—tidak meninggalkanku sendirian untuk bertahan hidup di hutan. Tapi dia tidak kunjung membalikkan tubuh. Aku menangis, dan tumbuh dengan perasaan benci padanya," Alpha itu berhenti sejenak untuk kembali menarik napas. "Dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya, aku justru hidup dengan memegang ucapan ayahmu. Aku hidup dari alam, belajar banyak hal dari alam pula. Aku mengenal banyak hal—bagaimana caranya mengisi perut, bagaimana caranya bertahan dari cuaca, bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri dari hewan buas. Semuanya—aku belajar dari alam sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi di sinilah aku sekarang," Alpha itu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang lepas, lebih lepas dari biasanya. "Kalau aku merubuhkan sebuah pohon untuk membangun sebuah pondok, maka aku harus menanam pohon yang baru. Tidak berlebihan dalam berburu. Hanya menyerang jika aku diserang. Semuanya karena alam yang mengajarkannya padaku, seperti yang ayahmu katakan. Lindungilah alam, maka alam akan berbalik melindungimu."

Jimin terhenyak dalam penuturan Yoongi. "Lalu, apa kaitannya dengan kau yang menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan atas kesalahan ayahku?"

"Yah, soal itu," Alpha itu kembali termenung, "Sewaktu aku berusia sepuluh tahun usia matahari, saat aku sudah mulai terbiasa berburu sendiri tanpa merasa kelaparan selama berhari-hari, aku tidak sengaja tersesat hingga mendekati wilayah tempat tinggalmu. Sesampainya di sana, rasanya aneh sekali, seperti kembali bernostalgia." Senyuman di wajahnya memudar, "dan aku melihat kelompokmu di sana. Aku juga melihat dirimu, masih anak-anak, tidak berdosa sama sekali, sama persis seperti ketika diriku kehilangan kelompokku. Kau tertawa-tawa di sana, bermain bersama saudara-saudaramu dan juga teman-temanmu. Ada pula ayahmu pada saat itu. Kau dan keluargamu, kalian tampak bahagia. Aku benci dan marah sekali saat itu. Hanya bisa melihat di kejauhan, sendirian, sementara kalian semua hidup berbahagia dan berkecukupan. Pada saat itulah, aku berpikir, seandainya salah satu dari kebahagiaan ayahmu aku renggut," matanya tertambat pada sepasang iris coklat milik Jimin, "Aku ingat dirimu pada saat itu. Lebih kecil daripada kedua saudaramu, dan sedikit pemberontak—bisa aku lihat dari caramu langsung berlari menyambut ayahmu pulang. Aku memerhatikan kalian sampai larut malam. Dan kupikir pada saat itu, mungkin aku bisa merebutmu suatu saat dari kelompokmu—"

Napas Jimin tercekat mendengar kalimat Yoongi, "Kau sudah jauh merencanakannya—" rasa simpati yang dirasakannya pada Yoongi mulai menguap.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa tahu kau adalah anak tersayang ayahmu," kata Yoongi, mengkonfirmasi ucapan Omega itu. "Aku berpikir, suatu saat aku bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan ayahmu dengan merebutmu. Dan bertahun-tahun sesudahnya, aku bertemu dengan Seungwan. Ia setuju untuk menjadi bawahanku dan membantu mengumpulkan Delta lain untuk menjadi anggota kelompok Min yang baru. Saat dia menerangkan kalau aku seharusnya menjadi Alpha yang sepantasnya atas gunung _Buzhou Sando_ , kupikir, aku juga bisa menggunakan anggota kelompokku untuk membalas dendam dengan membuat keributan ketika kau sudah diajukan sebagai seorang Omega."

Jimin nyaris menghardik Alpha itu, "Beruntung sekali karena tebakanmu tepat, aku menjadi seorang Omega." Ia berdiri dari atas tikar dan bergerak menuju dipan, "Kurasa ceritamu sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Alpha itu tidak menghentikan Jimin dan hanya diam dalam keremangan malam. Ketika Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan dinding pohon, ia bisa mendengar Yoongi mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah dipan dan menidurkan diri di sebelahnya.

Jimin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat tangan Yoongi mulai melayang ke atas tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di atas bahu Omega itu. Yoongi mengendus aroma tubuhnya sebelum melempar pertanyaan, "Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang tidak nyaman pada tubuhmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Jimin cepat dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ketus.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang di belakangnya, sebelum kemudian Jimin merasakan Yoongi sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Jimin mengambil artefak yang diberikan oleh ayahnya pada hari di mana ia berpamitan dari balik sandaran kepala dan berusaha menutup matanya sambil menggenggam erat-erat kalung tersebut di tangannya.

Ia bermimpi tentang keluarganya di dalam tidurnya.

Dan juga seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan begitu pagi menjelang adalah, tubuhnya seperti terbakar.

Jimin bangun dengan gerakan tersentak dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Rasa mulas bercampur nyeri yang menghujam perutnya membuat Omega itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah dan lengket mengalir di antara selangkangannya, membuat sensasi aneh menyelimuti seluruh inderanya.

Jimin mengaduh kesakitan.

Yoongi muncul tidak lama kemudian, sudah berpakaian seperti pakaiannya yang biasa dengan tambahan mantel bulu. Sang Alpha berjalan menuju Jimin dengan salah satu telapak tangannya terjulur ke dahi Jimin, "Suhu tubuhmu tinggi—" ia mengendus aroma tubuh Jimin lekat-lekat dan mendecakkan lidah, "Kau sedang _heat_."

Ucapan Yoongi terdengar kabur di telinganya.

Tetapi Jimin bisa melihat jelas wajah Alpha itu—juga mencium aroma pekat pepohonan pinus darinya. Jimin mengerang kesakitan—yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti erangan nikmat, "Yoongi—"

Buah jakun Yoongi bergerak naik turun begitu ia mendengar rintihan Jimin, "Tidak Jimin—"

"Yoongi— _jebal_ —"

Yoongi menahan napasnya dan menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk mengontrol agar nalurinya sebagai seorang Alpha tidak bekerja di luar kehendaknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari dalam pondok dengan langkah yang hampir terseok-seok dan berteriak memanggil nama para _Chilyouja_.

Seungwan bersama dua _Chilyouja_ lainnya datang tidak lama setelahnya. Begitu tiba di dalam pondok Yoongi, mereka bertiga duduk melingkari Jimin.

Begitu mencium aroma Alpha selain Yoongi di dalam ruangannya, naluri Jimin kembali membuat tubuhnya semakin diselimuti oleh keinginan untuk didominasi.

Seungwan menyuruh Yoongi keluar dari dalam pondok sementara ia mengordinasi Omega _Chilyouja_ bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan Jimin dalam masa _heat_ nya.

"Aku sudah meminum obat, setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengalami _rut_ karena kau sedang _heat_ ," ujar Seungwan sambil menenangkan Jimin yang sedang dalam keadaan mengigau. "Sekarang kami akan mempersiapkanmu untuk waktu kawinmu dengan Yoongi. Dan sesuai dengan tradisi _Saja_ kelompok Min, kau akan diklaim oleh Yoongi di hadapan semua anggota kelompok."

Seulgi yang berada di sebelah Seungwan, sedang mempersiapkan sebuah racikan obat dari daun-daunan. Sementara Joohyun membawakan satu wadah berisi cairan darah—entah darah rusa atau hewan buruan lainnya. Saat kedua _Chilyouja_ yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka, Seungwan mulai memanjatkan doa-doa sambil menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Bahkan saat musim dingin pun, _heat_ tetap membuat tubuh Jimin seperti terbakar. Ia merintih kesakitan saat Seungwan menyuruhnya untuk duduk, sebelum menorehkan darah hewan kurban ke seluruh tubuh Jimin, sebelum kembali membersihkannya dengan air dingin yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Joohyun. Begitu Seulgi selesai meracik obatnya, Omega itu meminumkan ramuan tersebut ke mulut Jimin. Ramuan yang diminumnya membuat rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jimin, perlahan-lahan berkurang, meski ia masih merasakan rasa sakit yang menghujat bagian perut dan selangkangannya.

"Dia sudah siap," ujar Seulgi pada Seungwan.

Seungwan mengangguk mantap dan kemudian berkata pada Jimin, "Kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini sampai malam tiba. Begitu matahari sudah tenggelam, kami akan membawamu keluar dan Yoongi akan siap untuk mengklaimmu."

Ketiga _Chilyouja_ tersebut meninggalkan pondok Yoongi. Jimin hampir sepenuhnya sadar atas kendali dirinya saat ia mengira Yoongi akan kembali masuk ke dalam pondok. Tetapi justru ia malah melihat Youngjae muncul di lubang pohon dengan wajah sedikit waswas.

"Tidak kusangka _heat_ mu datang lebih cepat dari yang kusangka," aku Omega itu dengan senyuman canggung di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk," cetus Jimin dengan lemah sambil mengenakan mantel yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuknya, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa _heat_ harus sesakit ini? Kenapa Omega bisa selemah ini saat sedang _heat_?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bersyukur, kau mengalami _heat_ dan masih bisa memiliki anak sekaligus," ujar Youngjae—dengan nada suara yang terdengar dayuh, bahkan di telinga Jimin sekalipun. "Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Aku bisa jamin itu. Dia akan mencintai semua anak-anak yang terlahir darimu."

Jimin tertawa kaku, "Kurasa aku tidak siap untuk menjadi seorang induk Omega untuk saat ini."

"Siapapun tidak akan pernah siap sampai kita sendiri yang menjalankannya," Youngjae mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Di mana Yoongi?"

"Dia pergi untuk berburu dan sekaligus membersihkan diri. Dia akan kembali lagi sebelum matahari terbenam," Youngjae memberitahu. "Begitu dia pulang nanti, dia akan membawakanmu kepala hewan buruan sebagai hadiah perkawinan."

"Kelompok Min benar-benar kelompok yang aneh," gerutu Jimin sambil bersandar di dinding.

Perkataannya tersebut bukanlah kalimat sarkastik, melainkan memang ungkapan yang pragmatis untuk menggambarkan kelompok Min. Kebiasaan mereka berburu, cara mereka hidup, cara para anggota kelompok mereka berhubungan dengan satu sama lain. Termasuk cara mereka kawin.

Di kelompoknya, setiap kali ada pasangan Alpha dan Omega dari anggota tertinggi kelompok yang kawin, mereka akan mengadakan perjamuan makan besar-besaran. Alpha yang meminang Omega yang telah mereka dapatkan—entah dari hasil turnamen atau dengan cara lainnya, akan mengucapkan ikrar di hadapan _Mu;_ sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Omega yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka dan menjemputnya dari pondok yang Omega tersebut tinggali seminggu sebelum upacara perkawinan diberlangsungkan. Adapun yang harus dipersiapkan oleh Alpha tersebut adalah bulu hewan buruan juga barang-barang yang paling disukai oleh Omega yang telah mereka klaim sebelum perkawinan berlangsung, dengan tujuan menyenangkan Omega baru mereka.

Jimin tidak yakin seluruh kebiasaan hidup yang dijalani oleh kelompok Min sekarang adalah murni yang diturunkan oleh kelompok Min yang sebelumnya. Apalagi mengetahui Yoongi memiliki cara pandang yang sedikit unik terhadap alam—setelah mendengar penuturan Alpha itu semalam.

Mengingat dirinya tidak akan lama lagi diklaim Yoongi, membuat perut Jimin terasa seperti dililit oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ia tidak sepenuhnya siap untuk diklaim oleh Alpha itu. Ia takut akan sepenuhnya terikat oleh seorang Alpha yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia cintai.

Perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan di hatinya tersebut, mulai terkikis karena Youngjae senantiasa menemaninya di dalam pondok. Omega itu banyak mengajaknya berbicara, dan sesekali ia membeberkan nama Alpha yang saat ini sedang mendekatinya. Alpha itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jaebum, Alpha tampan yang memiliki kesan dingin—bahkan lebih dingin dari ekspresi Yoongi.

"Apa kau akan menerima pinangannya untuk menjadi Alphamu?"

Youngjae merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Dengan sikap malu-malu, Omega itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Uh, mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku sudah bilang padanya, tunggu sampai _heat_ pertamaku tiba."

Jimin tidak banyak bertanya lagi sesudahnya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Tanpa terasa, malam tiba selama Jimin berada di dalam pondok bersama Youngjae.

Salju saat itu baru saja mulai turun lagi bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari. Sewaktu Jimin melemparkan pandangannya keluar pondok, ia melihat para Delta anggota kelompok Min berkerubung di luar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian muncul tiga orang wanita _Chilyouja_ dan _Mu_ kelompok Min. Begitu melihat kedatangan para _Chilyouja_ sekaligus _Mu_ kelompok Min, Youngjae berangsur mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Jimin.

"Selamat menikmati perkawinanmu, _Hyung_ ," kata Omega itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama para Delta yang lain.

Jimin menambatkan perhatiannya pada Seungwan dan _Mu_ yang lain. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Kami harus mempersiapkanmu dulu sebelum Yoongi menjemputmu, Jimin," kata Seungwan dengan tenang. Ia membantu Jimin melepaskan mantelnya dan kembali menorehkan darah hewan ke sekujur tubuh Jimin, membentuk tato temporer.

Seulgi membantu Jimin merapikan rambutnya, sementara Joohyun membasuh kembali tubuh Jimin seperti yang dilakukan oleh Seungwan pada pagi hari.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. _Sanshin_ sudah mempersatukan kalian lewat mimpi. Dan perkawinan malam ini akan menjadi penanda bahwa kau memang milik Yoongi," kata Seungwan, seperti berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk dengan posisi tegang.

Jimin hanya merengut.

Begitu semuanya usai dilakukan, Seungwan memanggil Yoongi. Alpha itu masuk ke dalam pondok—menguarkan aroma kuat pinus di saluran nasal Jimin. Jimin menelan ludahnya, berusaha memendam keinginan terdalamnya untuk menjatuhkan diri sambil melebarkan kedua kakinya dan membiarkan Alpha itu mendominasi dirinya, mengisi rahimnya dengan benih-benih yang akan menjadi cikal bakal anak-anak mereka nantinya.

"Dia sudah siap menjadi milikmu, Min Yoongi," ujar Seungwan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu tangan Jimin, membawanya keluar. Di luar pondok mereka, api unggun sudah berkobar-kobar nyaris setinggi dua kali lipat ukuran manusia biasa—dekat dengan sebuah pohon ek raksasa. Di sekeliling mereka, para Delta berdiri sambil berpegangan tangan, membuat lingkaran di pinggir api unggun. Seungwan membimbing mereka untuk berjalan mengitari api unggun selama tujuh kali, sementara kedua _Mu_ lainnya menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Jimin mengerti isinya.

Kini tangan Jimin saling terhubung dengan tangan Yoongi, terkepal menjadi satu simpul hingga upacara perkawinan usai. Seungwan berdiri di hadapan keduanya begitu mereka selesai mengitari api unggun dan menciprati keduanya dengan darah hewan buruan. Kemudian wanita Alpha tersebut membawa kepala rusa—hewan buruan Yoongi—ke hadapan sang pemimpin kelompok Min beserta Omega barunya. Seungwan menyuruh keduanya untuk meletakkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing di tanduk rusa jantan tersebut dan mulai membacakan ikrar, yang kemudian diulang oleh kedua-duanya. Upacara kemudian tiba di bagian di mana Yoongi dan Jimin harus meminum darah buruan (bagian yang paling dibenci Jimin, bahkan wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong saat Seungwan menyodorkan darah tersebut ke hadapannya).

"Dengan demikian, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan hidup yang sah," kata Seungwan. "Alpha Min, sekarang kau bisa mengklaim Omegamu sepenuhnya."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan Jimin mengira Yoongi akan mulai menyetubuhinya di hadapan para anggota kelompoknya. Tetapi Alpha itu menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan perlahan-lahan berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa putih berukuran besar.

Jimin terkesiap melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka-sangka. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga dengan pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak terbenak di bayangannya.

 _Yoongi akan menyetubuhiku dengan wujud singanya?!_ Batinnya panik dalam hati. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada barang milik Yoongi yang menggantung di antara kedua kaki belakangnya dan ia semakin panik. Tidak mungkin barang sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam lubang senggama miliknya!

Wujud singa Yoongi mengaum begitu lantang, hingga beberapa anggota kelompoknya termasuk Jimin sendiri memundurkan tubuh mereka dari Alpha itu.

Jimin jatuh berlutut di bawah Yoongi dan merintih, merasakan Omega di dalam dirinya kembali bersikap submisif di hadapan Alpha itu. Cairan basah semakin membasahi kedua selangkangannya saat Yoongi menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki depannya, kuku-kukunya yang panjang menancap di permukaan salju. Alpha itu menjilat wajah Jimin—sebelum bergerak untuk mengendus aroma tubuh Jimin. Jimin memekik pelan saat Yoongi mengoyak pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan rahangnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke putingnya.

Jimin merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya seperti berkumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya, menjadikan dirinya lebih sensitif dan haus akan rangsangan. Rasa panas yang pagi tadi dirasakannya, kini mulai kembali menguasai diri Omega itu. Ia meringkih kecil, "A-Alpha—"

Yoongi hanya menggeram, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam—mengoyak kembali celana yang dikenakan oleh Omega di bawahnya. Jimin mematuhi keinginan Alpha itu dan mulai menekukkan dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi ketika seluruh mata anggota kelompoknya tertuju pada bagian lubang senggama di antara kedua kakinya—beberapa orang Alpha berusaha menelan ludah mereka melihat pemandangan yang begitu merangsang birahi mereka.

Ia hanya ingin dibuahi, ingin Yoongi segera mendominasi dirinya, memberinya keturunan sekarang juga. Serigala di dalam dirinyalah yang memaksanya bersikap demikian, sementara sisi manusianya berontak sekuat tenaga—berusaha melarikan diri dari apa yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi.

Yoongi menggulirkan tubuh Omega di bawahnya secara paksa. Jimin merintih kesakitan, tidak mengharapkan benturan secara tiba-tiba di bagian ventral tubuhnya. Tetapi kemudian Yoongi kembali menjilati tubuh sang Omega, dan Jimin secara otomatis menahan berat badannya ke permukaan salju yang mulai terasa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya yang membara. Napas Yoongi terasa panas dan berat di telinganya, Jimin menyadari.

Sampai kemudian ia merasakan adanya intrusi benda asing di antara selangkangannya, perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam lubang senggama miliknya. Jimin bersyukur ia memproduksi banyak cairan pelumas ketika _heat_ , atau jika tidak, sudah pasti ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika Yoongi memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

Yoongi menyodokkan alat kenjatanannya beberapa kali, nyaris menungganginya. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh anggota kelompok Min yang lain. Tapi samar-samar Jimin bisa mendengar suara riuh para anggota kelompok, beberapa Omega di antaranya berteriak mengumumkan perjamuan besar-besaran di sekeliling mereka. Bahkan dalam posisi setengah berlutut sambil disetubuhi oleh tubuh besar Yoongi pun, Jimin menyempatkan kedua matanya untuk menangkap sebagian besar Delta di sekeliling mereka mulai menyantap hidangan. Hal yang membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri adalah mata para anggota kelompok Min yang tetap tertuju padanya meski di sekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh santapan hasil buruan.

Jimin mulai merasakan kedua tangannya kebas karena terlalu lama menyangga berat badannya sekaligus berat badan Yoongi di balik punggungnya. Tetapi naluri seksualnya yang masih belum terpuaskan, memaksanya untuk bertahan dalam posisi demikian. Ia mengerang penuh nikmat, sementara Yoongi mulai mengaum kembali dengan suara lantang.

Ia menunggu-nunggu, kapan Yoongi akan mulai menandainya, meski ia yakin saat ini di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka-luka yang dihasilkan oleh cengkeraman cakar milik Yoongi.

Tepat pada saat itu, Jimin mulai merasakan bagia belakang lehernya seperti dihujam oleh sesuatu yang tajam dan menyakitkan. Pada saat itu, Jimin menyadari Yoongi sedang menandainya dengan kedua taring yang tajam. Jimin tidak dapat menahan air matanya karena rasa sakit baru yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

 _Persetan dengan ucapan Tae. Diklaim oleh Alpha—rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan—_

Selama Yoongi menancapkan taringnya ke belakang lehernya, Jimin seperti merasakan ada sengatan aliran listrik baru menyusup ke dalam dirinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya—dan melihat Yoongi yang masih begitu kecil dan mungil, polos, menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, Jimin bisa menangkap jelas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu."

Ucapan itu membuat Jimin membeku di posisi ia berdiri.

Tapi kemudian Yoongi kecil berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap salah satu tangannya, menggenggam jari-jarinya dengan erat.

"Dan sekarang kau adalah milikku."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan desahan napasnya yang terkesiap ketika ia melihat Yoongi kecil telah berubah menjadi seorang Alpha dewasa, dengan sepasang mata kecil dan tajam beriris merah. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih, tampak bersesuaian dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Tapi kau membenciku, ya, kan?"

Senyuman kecil berkesan misterius muncul di wajah Yoongi, "Kalau perasaan benci itu sepadan dengan perasaanku saat ini, mungkin jawabannya adalah ya."

Begitu Jimin membuka matanya, yang ia lihat di belakang tubuhnya masihlah sepasang mata beriris warna merah. Tetapi sepasang mata tersebut terpatut pada seekor singa yang besar berwarna perak, yang dengan pandangan intens tertuju pada matanya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya, tapi ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang baru dan begitu besar terjalin di antara mereka. Begitu ia saling bersitatap dengan Yoongi, ia seperti merasakan ada ikatan baru di antara mereka. Ia merasa seperti menyatu pada Alpha itu. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan Yoongi pun—Jimin langsung bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Alpha itu.

Tatapan yang pernah diberikan oleh Yoongi saat ia tersadar dari lukanya.

 _Tidak, tidak. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu—_

 _Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau—_

 _Seolah-olah kau—_

"Sejak kapan…?" Jimin berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya sekeras mungkin—berharap Yoongi akan mendengarnya di antara suara riuh para anggota kelompok yang sedang melakukan selebrasi perkawinan mereka. "Sejak kapan kau—"

Yoongi hanya menggeram dan mendesakkan barang miliknya semakin dalam ke dalam lubang senggama Jimin. Jimin memekik oleh intrusi tiba-tiba yang tertanam semakin dalam ke tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasakan airmata kembali berkumpul di matanya. Seharusnya ia merasa marah ketika ada Alpha yang sama sekali tidak dikenal dan dicintainya menggunakan tubuhnya seperti ini. Tetapi justru ia malah merasa candu dengan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Jimin sebelum ia hilang kesadaran adalah suara riuh anggota kelompok Min, suara auman Delta serigala, dan juga suara gerungan rendah milik Yoongi.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelahnya saat Jimin tersadar dari tidurnya.

Rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya kini sudah tergantikan oleh rasa menggigil yang ditimbulkan oleh temperatur pagi dan udara dingin dari luar pondok.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan dinding pondok sebagai sandaran punggungnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti habis berlari terus menerus tanpa henti selama berhari-hari. Seluruh persendian di tubuhnya berteriak mengancam akan copot, termasuk bagian selangkangannya yang masih terasa seperti dihujam oleh benda tumpul selama beberapa kali. Sementara bagian permukaan tubuhnya yang lain seperti perih, membuatnya tersadar kalau semalam Yoongi meninggalkan beberapa bekas cakaran di tubuhnya.

Jimin menggeliat tidak nyaman, mengingat Yoongi menyetubuhinya semalam—masih dalam wujud singanya.

"Kau benar. Ada satu hal yang belum aku katakan padamu," suara Yoongi memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Alpha itu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Semalam kau bertanya padaku."

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Yoongi," kata Jimin, masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatannya semalam. "Sebelumnya, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, ikatan khusus apakah yang mengikat kita berdua. Apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Tetapi kini, ketika aku sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku, timbul pertanyaan lain di benakku. Sejak kapan kau menyimpan perasaan itu?" ia merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan, juga tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Kau bilang, kau tidak sepenuhnya membenciku, kan?"

"Aku memang pernah membencimu, Jimin- _ah_ ," ungkap Yoongi berterus terang. "Aku juga membenci ayahmu. Merasa sedikit iri atas kehidupan yang kau rasakan. Aku tergelitik ingin menghancurkan kehidupan kalian, menghancurkan kelompokmu, menghancurkan dirimu. Kalian telah merebut semuanya dariku."

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa menangkap jelas perasaan marah di mata Alpha itu, tapi juga _perasaan lai_ n yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Tapi—" Jimin membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Ia merasa enggan untuk menangkap kenyataan bahwa Yoongi sama sekali tidak membencinya.

 _Bukankah aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah membuka diriku pada Alpha ini? Bahkan sampai jatuh padanya_?

"—tapi kau mencintaiku—" kalimat itu bergulir dari mulutnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya semakin terpompa kuat-kuat di dalam dadanya. "Sejak kapan—sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak akan berani mengatakan kalau aku memang mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Yoongi; tetapi karena ikatan baru yang terjalin di antara mereka, Jimin bisa menangkap jelas perasaan yang kini tengah dirasakan Yoongi padanya. "Perasaan ini muncul saat aku bertemu denganmu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau ingat, kan?"

Rasa bingung menyelimuti Jimin, "Apa?"

Yoongi tertawa lesu, "Mana mungkin kau ingat. Karena saat itu aku sedang melihatmu dari kejauhan—langsung tahu bahwa kau adalah anak dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Pada saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan pelan-pelan kelompok Kim, mulai dari putranya sendiri. Tapi kemudian—" ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jimin. "Aku mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"Apa?" Jimin masih merasa heran dengan pernyataan Yoongi. "Kau—hanya karena aku—"

Jantung Jimin semakin terpacu mendengar awal penuturan cerita Yoongi dan juga menangkap tatapan Yoongi yang tertuju padanya.

Jebal _, jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu. Seperti kau—_

— _mencintaiku. Seperti kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku._

"Bodoh kedengarannya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Aku hendak mengintaimu sampai ujung lembah, dan kemudian aku melihatmu sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan. Kau adalah seorang Omega, dan mungkin saja aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah—membuat keluargamu mencari-carimu, dan pada saat itulah aku akan menyerang kelompok kalian. Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam," Alpha itu memberi jeda pada ceritanya. "Tapi saat aku mendekat, aku mendengarmu bernyanyi. Kalau aku bisa berterus terang, suaramu benar-benar indah. Mengingatkanku akan ibuku, walau suaramu mungkin lebih bagus darinya. Selama aku mendengarmu bernyanyi, aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap menyerangmu. Tapi semuanya lenyap—karena kau—kau tampak begitu damai dan tenang, sama sekali tidak bisa mengantisipasi keberadaanku. Dan pada saat itu, aku berpikir; apakah salah jika aku membuatmu sebagai barang tebusan atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat ayahmu? Aku berperang dengan pikiranku sendiri pada saat itu, sampai kemudian _Imoogi_ datang menyerangmu."

"Kau menyelamatkanku—"

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian pada awalnya," Yoongi mengakui. "Sewaktu aku melihatmu diserang oleh _Imoog_ i, aku berpikir lagi kalau lebih baik jika kau terbunuh oleh _Imoogi_ ini tanpa melibatkan campur tangan dariku. Toh dengan kematianmu, sudah pasti ayahmu akan merasa putus asa. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk mengawali luka pada ayahmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena kemudian aku melihat wajahmu. Kau yang sedang dalam bahaya, semua berbagai macam ekspresi ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Terbenak kalau kau mati, mungkin itu adalah saat terakhir aku mendengarmu bernyanyi. Pada saat itulah, muncul keinginan untuk melindungimu."

"Dan kau melindungiku—" Jimin terhenyak. Ia merasa aneh mendengar penuturan kisah dari kedua mata Yoongi sendiri—karena jelas-jelas berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya terhadap Alpha itu. "Lalu, apa alasan kau memutuskan ikut turnamen? Itu artinya kau masih menyimpan dendam pada ayahku, kan?"

"Tentu saja masih. Ditambah dengan keinginan, kalau aku membiarkanmu hidup, kenapa aku juga tidak sekalian saja menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku? Akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa mengklaimmu sebagai milikku, dan membuatmu benci terhadap ayahmu sendiri. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihatmu mati."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku. Karena kau menginginkan diriku."

Yoongi terbata-bata, "A-aku tidak melakukannya—"

"Kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku. Seungwan bilang, kita adalah pasangan yang hakiki. Pada malam aku mengalami _heat_ , kau juga mulai bermimpi tentang diriku, kan?"

"Baiklah, kau benar," Alpha itu mendecakkan lidahnya dengan frustasi. "Kau memang Omega yang pintar, _eo_? Tidaklah salah aku memilihmu untuk melahirkan anak-anakku. Ya," ia kembali menatap tajam Jimin, "Pada malam setelah pertemuan kita, aku mengalami _rut_ ku secara tiba-tiba. Lalu Seungwan datang untuk memeriksa keadaanku dan berkata kalau aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku. Tentu saja aku panik, karena aku berpikir tidak mungkin putra Omega dari Alpha yang kubenci adalah pasangan hidupku. Walaupun aku berpikir demikian, aku tetap memimpikanmu sepanjang malam. Dan ketika salah seorang anggota kelompokku menemukan kabar kalau pada akhirnya; Omega pertama Kim Namjoon mengalami _heat_ pertamanya, aku langsung datang ke turnamenmu itu."

"Padahal sebelumnya kau mengataiku sebagai seorang Omega yang bodoh dan sekarang kau malah berkata sebaliknya. Jalinan takdir kita benar-benar buruk," gerutu Jimin sambil menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin diklaim oleh Alpha sepertimu, dan kau juga tidak menginginkan Omega dari Alpha yang kau benci sebagai pasanganmu. Kita setimpal, tapi tidak sejalan."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, kau sudah mengetahui hal itu," Yoongi menambahkan, membuat Omega di hadapannya berjengit dari posisinya. "Kau sendiri—kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Aku paham itu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu. Setidaknya, kau sudah berjanji untuk memberikanku keturunan, memberikanku keluarga."

Jimin mendengus seperti hendak menahan tawanya, "Ya. Aku ingin memberimu keluarga atas dasar rasa kasihan," kemudian ia menyadari ucapannya, "Sesungguhnya, aku benar-benar menyesalkan apa yang telah kelompokku dan kelompok lain lakukan pada _Saja_ kelompok Min. Aku sempat berpikir, kau malah lebih membenci kelompok lain daripada ayahku."

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak akan menceritakan soal itu padamu." Ia berdiri dari atas dipan dan membenahi mantelnya, "Kurasa percakapan kita cukup sampai di sini."

"Hei," Jimin memanggil Yoongi, "Bagaimana kalau seandainya—" ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Kalau malam pertama kita semalam—aku sama sekali tidak mengandung anakmu?"

Yoongi berbalik ke arahnya, "Tidak masalah. _Saja_ adalah hewan yang subur, apalagi jika mereka kawin dalam wujud transformasi singa. Aku bisa jamin, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi kita bisa mengkonfirmasi pada Seungwan apakah kau sudah hamil atau tidak."

"Kalian mengerikan. Kelompok kalian benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Jimin sambil memagut bibir, "Kalian bersetubuh dalam wujud singa? Tidakkah kau berpikir, bagaimana aku mungkin tertindih oleh tubuhmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana memperlakukanmu dengan hati-hati, Jimin- _ah_ ," sunggingan senyum kembali muncul di wajah Yoongi. "Lagipula, aku senang jika aku bisa menyetubuhimu ketika kau berukuran lebih kecil dariku."

"Yang benar saja! Kau bahkan masih sepantaran tinggi denganku! Dasar Alpha pendek!" teriak Jimin, melempar sandaran kepala ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi menangkap benda tersebut dengan mudah dan kembali melemparkannya pada Jimin. "Setidaknya ukuran barangku cukup besar, kan? Aku bisa ingat kau menyukainya. Persis seperti suaramu ketika mengerang di bawahku," kali ini seringaian di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringaian jahil.

Jimin semakin merasakan wajahnya panas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya direndahkan oleh Alpha ini, "Enyahlah! Aku sudah malas melihatmu!"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengenyahkan diri," Alpha itu berkata dengan sumringah. "Tapi, begitu besok badanmu sudah cukup baikan, mungkin aku bisa kembali mengajakmu berburu. Kau punya kemampuan yang bagus dalam menangkap buruan."

Yoongi menghilang dari pandangan Jimin, sementara Omega itu menelungkupkan tubuhnya kembali ke dalam selimut dari bulu angsa. Tubuhnya kembali terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat ia membayangkan semua perkataan Yoongi padanya hari ini.

Tidak, tidak.

Ia masih belum jatuh hati pada Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Youngjae datang padanya sore itu sambil membawakan beberapa racikan obat untuk mengobati luka di tubuhnya, termasuk ramuan oles untuk bagian kemaluannya yang terasa sensitif setelah malam perkawinannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin masih enggan keluar dari balik selimut ketika Omega yang lebih muda itu datang padanya sambil membawakan ramuan obat; mengingat semalam Yoongi menggagahinya di depan banyak orang.

"Tidak perlu malu, _Hyung_. Kami semua pada saatnya nanti pasti akan melakukan perkawinan seperti itu di sini. Hanya saja dalam skala lebih kecil," kata Youngjae memberitahu, meyakinkan Jimin yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut. "Beberapa pasangan Alpha-Omega di sini juga saling bersetubuh di depan banyak orang, hanya saja tanpa jamuan makan dan api unggun sebesar itu. Meski yang semalam aku baru pertama kalinya melihat seekor _Saja_ mengawini seekor _Neugdae_."

Jimin akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari selimutnya, "Tetap saja memalukan. Karena kalian melihat tubuhku telanjang sedang ditunggangi oleh seekor singa yang besar."

"Aku terkesima melihatmu tidak hancur setelah ditindih oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam wujud singanya."

"Aku sendiri juga terkesima." Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Menurutmu, kapan aku bisa tahu apakah aku mengandung anak Yoongi atau tidak?"

"Hmm. Kalau menurut sepengetahuanku dulu, mungkin perlu dua hingga tiga minggu untuk memastikan kau hamil atau tidak." Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Yoongi- _hyung_ banyak meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuhmu. Bekas klaim yang ditinggalkannya juga—" Jimin meringis saat Youngjae menekan bagian lehernya yang telah diklaim oleh Yoongi semalam."—aku heran kau tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak suara tadi malam." Omega itu mulai mengolesi luka di tubuh Jimin dengan racikan obat dari para _Chilyouja_. "Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk menjadi induk Omega?"

Jimin teringat akan obrolannya dengan Youngjae kemarin. "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah siap sampai aku menjalankannya, seperti katamu."

"Percayalah, kami semua akan membantu merawat anak-anakmu di sini. Kami tidak pernah menyambut kehadiran anak-anak di sini," kata Youngjae, wajahnya berubah sendu setiap kali ia membicarakan tentang hal ini. "Anak-anak kalian—adalah satu-satunya penerus dari klan Min."

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan, sampai kemudian tanpa sadar ia kembali berucap. "Yoongi mencintaiku."

"Oh. Aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Menduganya?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah orang yang baik, kan? Dia memang tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau dia mencintaimu." Youngjae tersenyum samar. "Saat kau diserang oleh _Geomeun-gom_ , dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari pondok untuk menemanimu. Saat para _Chilyouja_ merawatmu, dia sama sekali tidak pergi dari sisimu, _Hyung_. Kurasa dia benar-benar menaruh perhatiannya terhadap kau. Apa yang dilakukannya untukmu, semuanya karena dasar cinta. Mana mungkin ada seorang Alpha yang rela mengikuti turnamen yang sama sekali tidak pernah diikutinya untuk seorang Omega hanya karena ingin membalas dendam? Bahkan dia menyelamatkanmu dari _Geomeun-gom_ dan merawatmu hingga sembuh, mengizinkanmu pulang ke kelompokmu dan membiarkanmu ikut berburu bersama yang lain. Apalagi kalau bukan atas dasar cinta."

Jimin tidak punya balasan untuk menampik ucapan Youngjae. Semua yang dilakukan Alpha itu memang karena dasar Yoongi peduli padanya—karena Alpha itu telah jatuh hati padanya.

Bahkan dari cara Alpha itu menatap Jimin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa mencintainya!" Jimin berteriak pada akhirnya. "Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Alpha yang sudah menculikku dari kelompokku, Alpha yang membenci ayahku. Kau tidak sedang memperdayaiku, kan?"

Youngjae tampak terkejut dengan tuduhan Jimin, "Bagaimana kau langsung menuduhku hanya karena aku memberimu semua fakta yang ada? _Hyung_ , aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membiarkan perasaan Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak terbalaskan. Dia sudah banyak melalui penderitaan… dia pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan yang ia lalui."

Perhatian keduanya tersita oleh suara gaduh dari luar.

Yoongi telah berada di dalam pondok mereka. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai keluar," kata Alpha itu dengan raut muka acuh tak acuh.

Pundak Youngjae langsung berkedik turun mendengar ucapan Alpha itu. Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang juga sama-sama memasang wajah pucat sepertinya. Mereka berharap Yoongi tidak mencuri dengar ucapan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Youngjae sambil membenahi ramuan obat-obatan yang dibawanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi dan bergegas keluar dari pondok, meninggalkan Jimin berduaan dengan pasangan Alphanya.

Yoongi masih bersikap tidak acuh. Ia meletakkan pisau pendek yang selalu dibawanya untuk berburu dan mengambil cerek berisi air, kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?"

Yoongi selesai meneguk cerek dari kayu tersebut, "Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak akan mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk menerima perasaanku hanya karena dasar rasa kasihan."

Tetapi ucapan Yoongi sore itu membuatnya merasa semakin diselimuti rasa penyesalan—yang entah sama sekali ia tidak ketahui penyebabnya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika Jimin merasakan tubuhnya lebih segar, Alpha itu datang dan mengajaknya berburu. Jimin berusaha memendam rasa bangganya sewaktu tahu Yoongi masih mempertimbangkan kemampuannya dalam berburu.

Pagi itu, salju sudah berhenti turun dan langit berwarna cerah. Hewan buruan yang ada di hutan juga bertambah lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Sementara para bawahan Yoongi yang lain berburu kawanan rusa, Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk berburu rubah.

Berburu rubah lebih menyulitkan daripada hewan buruan lainnya karena mereka lebih cekatan dan punya indera pendengaran serta penciuman yang lebih tajam—membuat mereka lebih waspada pada keadaan sekitar.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku berburu rubah? Kukira kau akan menyerahkan perburuan seperti ini pada bawahanmu yang lain," tukas Jimin dengan wajah berkerut tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi.

"Kalau pun kau payah dalam hal ini, aku bisa meminta bantuan yang lain," sahut Alpha itu dengan lagak santai. "Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengujimu hari ini. Melihat apakah Omega sepertimu juga bisa melakukan perburuan sepele seperti ini."

Jimin menggerung tersinggung mendengar perkataan Alpha itu, merasa tidak terima direndahkan oleh Yoongi. Pada akhirnya, ia mengikuti kemauan sang Alpha dan berjalan mengitari hutan, mencari sarang rubah terdekat. Setidaknya Jimin pernah tiga kali menangkap rubah bersama Taehyung, dua kali ketika mereka masih berusia belasan tahun matahari, dan satunya lagi tepat sebelum pengumuman gender kedua mereka.

Siasat perburuannya hari itu juga ia lakukan sama seperti sebelumnya. Mengintai sarang rubah dari kejauhan dan melangkah dengan pelan-pelan, sebelum mulai bernyanyi. Almarhum neneknya terdahulu, pernah memberitahunya kalau hewan buruan akan merespon pada suara-suara di sekitar mereka—sedikit berkontradiksi dengan cara ibunya menangkap buruan. Oleh karena itu, bernyanyi saat mendekati hewan buruan akan memberikan suasana tentram di lingkungan sekitar sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian mereka selama beberapa saat.

Tepat sesuai harapannya, seekor rubah keluar dari sarang dan melongokkan kepala ke sekitar. Rubah tersebut tampak seperti mencari-cari sumber suara yang didengarnya dengan gelagat tenang, tidak curiga ataupun awas pada ancaman yang saat ini tengah mengintai hidupnya.

Hanya jarak beberapa langkah dari mangsanya, Jimin pelan-pelan membuka mantel dan pakaiannya. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan napas, ia telah berubah menjadi seekor serigala dan menerkam leher hewan buruannya. Di belakang, ia bisa mendengar pekikan riuh dari Yoongi yang langsung menepukinya entah karena kagum atau hanya karena ingin setengah mengejeknya.

Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan melemparkan hewan buruannya yang setengah sekarat ke hadapan Alpha itu. Jimin berbalik kembali untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan menggerutu pelan, "Jadi, sekarang kau masih akan menganggapku Omega yang lemah?"

"Tentu saja, kecuali kau bisa menaklukkan satu ekor _Geomeun-gom_ sendirian," ucap Yoongi sambil mengerat leher rubah hasil buruan dengan pisau pendek.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kau bisa menaklukannya sendirian."

"Yah, aku ingat aku pernah berhadapan dengan seekor _Geomeun-gom_ saat aku berusia delapan belas tahun matahari selama dua hari. Aku sekarat, tapi aku tetap menang."

"Aku yakin beberapa cerita kau mengalahkan hewan ini itu, di antaranya adalah cerita yang kau fabrikasi."

"Hmm, yah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikan waktu hanya untuk kau melihatnya, kan?"

Jimin mendengus sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Yoongi. Selama Yoongi sibuk membereskan rubah buruan, Jimin menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan mencari jamur yang tumbuh di bawah akar pepohonan.

Ia nyaris tenggelam dalam pekerjaan sampai kemudian Yoongi kembali berkata, "Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi—" Jimin menoleh pada Alpha itu yang masih berlutut sambil memisahkan isi perut rubah, "—jika boleh, apakah kau—" ucapannya terhenti.

Jimin mulai tidak sabaran, "Jika boleh, aku kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"…Lupakan."

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel dan kembali mengumpulkan jamur.

Sepulang dari berburu, ia meminjam dapur dari para Omega lain—lebih tepatnya dapur di sarang Omega yang ditinggali Youngjae dan Omega lainnya—untuk memasak jamur yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Dapur tersebut hanya dibangun dari bebatuan yang telah dijejali oleh tanaman lumut, tetapi masih berkesan hidup karena setiap siang hingga menjelang malam hari, asap tidak pernah berhenti mengepul dari corong asap dapur tersebut.

Bambam—Omega yang dikenalnya pada hari-hari pertamanya tiba di kelompok Min, tidak banyak berbicara sepanjang Jimin memasak. Jimin juga tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Omega yang lebih muda itu selama masih ada Youngjae yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Barulah ketika Bambam keluar dari dapur untuk mencari lebih banyak kayu bakar, Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Youngjae tentang Omega itu.

"Tampaknya dia benar-benar membenciku. Apa yang pernah kelompokku lakukan padanya?" tanya Jimin, dari ekspresi wajahnya tampak ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya melihat sikap Bambam terhadapnya.

"Uhh, kurasa kau akan tersinggung kalau aku menyebut soal kelompokmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah tahu apa saja yang kelompok _Neugdae_ lakukan pada saat-saat terdahulu, termasuk juga kelompokku," kata Jimin sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah bisa menebak kelompok Bambam berasal juga merupakan salah satu kelompok yang pernah dibantai oleh kelompoknya dan juga kelompok _Neugdae_ yang lain. "Jadi, apa? Kenapa dia tampak menghindariku begitu?"

Youngjae menggaruk telinganya, "Yah," ia memulai. "Kelompok kalian memang pernah membantai kelompoknya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, tapi pada saat itu, Bambam sudah memiliki Alpha di kelompoknya terdahulu. Pada saat dia sedang mengandung, kelompok _Neugdae_ lain menyerang kelompoknya dan dia bersama tiga orang Beta lainnya selamat. Tetapi akibatnya, dia kehilangan anak yang dikandungnya dan kehilangan kelompoknya—lalu menjadi seorang Delta yang terbuang. Dia tidak akan bisa punya anak lagi."

"Oh," Jimin langsung merasa tubuhnya lemas mendengar kisah Bambam. Ia paham betul rasa benci yang ditujukan oleh Bambam terhadapnya—mendengar dirinya berasal dari kelompok Kim. "Menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar menyesal, kalian semua hidup menderita karena kebodohan kelompokku dan juga ulah kelompok lain lakukan."

"Sudahlah," Youngjae mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu semua memang sudah terjadi. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali kelompokmu sendiri yang seharusnya menebus semua kesalahan mereka. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah menemukan keluarga baruku dan hidup tentram di sini." Omega berambut coklat itu meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut, "Bahkan kalaupun aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk memiliki anak sendiri."

Jimin menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan meremasnya dengan lembut, "Aku bersedia memberikan anakku untuk kau rawat seperti anakmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi induk Omega yang baik."

Kedua mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca mendengar janji yang diberikan oleh Jimin, "A-aku—" ia berusaha menahan air matanya, "Itu suatu kebanggaan yang besar, _Hyung_ —"

"Aku yakin Yoongi akan membutuhkan banyak keturunan dariku. Tidak mungkin kalau aku mengurus mereka semua dalam satu tarikan napas, kan?" Jimin mengerling pada Youngjae.

Youngjae tergelak, "Ya, ya. Dengan senang hati aku akan bersedia melakukannya."

* * *

 **II**

* * *

"Kau membuatkanku makanan?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi terdengar heran dan tidak percaya di balik wajah dan gerakan tubuh yang dengan segala kelesanya—membuat Jimin semakin gemas untuk tidak menghardik Alpha itu.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan jamur untukmu agar bisa memasakanmu makan malam. Apa yang kau harapkan?!"

Yoongi memasang wajah terkejut, "Jadi kau mengumpulkan jamur untuk ini? Ada apa?"

"Ah, berhentilah bertanya," sungut Jimin sambil kembali menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup jamur yang telah susah payah dimasaknya untuk Alpha bersurai perak di depannya. "Selama ini kau selalu membawakanku makanan dari Omega lain, jadi setidaknya sekarang aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu itu."

Yoongi tampaknya tersentuh dengan ucapan Jimin. Alpha itu tidak berhenti memandangi makan malamnya, "Kau sendiri tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di tempat Youngjae tadi."

Sang Alpha menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jimin sebelum menyicipi sup jamur yang telah dimasakan untuknya. Dahinya berkerut saat kuah jamur menyentuh mulutnya dan ia bergumam pelan, "Aku penasaran, dari mana kau belajar untuk memasak seperti ini?"

"Apakah rasanya tidak enak?"

"Nah," Yoongi menggeleng, "Rasanya—cukup membuat lidahku senang. Setidaknya kau membuatku sadar kalau kau sempuna dalam beberapa hal. Mungkin aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki Omega sepertimu."

Pernyataan yang diungkapkan oleh Yoongi mengirimkan sengatan panas ke wajah Jimin, "Sayangnya aku tidak beruntung memiliki Alpha sepertimu."

"Aku memang tidak tampan dan pendek," kata Yoongi mengakui, "Tapi setidaknya aku pandai dalam berkelahi dan jago berburu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa bergantung padaku."

Jimin tergelak ringan, "Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan diri seperti itu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Karena memang beginilah aku, apa adanya."

Selesai makan malam, mereka berdua tidur bersisi-sisian, dengan wajah saling menghadap. Jimin merasa mulai nyaman berada di dekat Alpha itu, setelah ia diklaim olehnya. Yoongi jatuh tertidur lebih cepat darinya setelah berbicara beberapa patah kata padanya dan Jimin menyusul sesudahnya.

Pada malam itu, ia bermimpi, berjalan beriringan dengan seekor singa jantan besar berwarna putih—Yoongi—ke sebuah tebing. Ketika sampai di ujung tebing, mereka duduk untuk memandangi bulan yang menggantung di atas langit berwarna gelap, temaram oleh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Saat Jimin kembali mengalihkan matanya pada sosok di sebelahnya, sang singa kini telah berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil berambut putih dan berkulit pucat.

"Jadi, setelah ini, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan lagi, kan?" Jimin bertanya pada anak kecil di sebelahnya.

Anak kecil itu balas menatapnya dengan sepasang iris seperti buah delima, "Kau terlalu berharga sebagai sebuah barang tebusan."

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika anak itu menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Sikap Yoongi padanya berubah setelah beberapa hari kemudian.

Alpha itu mengajak Jimin untuk berburu selama beberapa kali, menangkap kelinci, rubah dan rusa. Yoongi masih tetap menemaninya untuk berburu berduaan setelah ia pergi berburu ketiga kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin melihat Alpha itu berburu rusa jantan.

Meski Jimin telah berkali-kali melihat rupa stoik Alpha itu, Jimin tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tampang serius Yoongi saat mengamati hewan buruannya. Alpha itu mengendap-endap dari pohon ke pohon, mengambil langkah sepelan mungkin dengan tumit kakinya. Begitu ia berada di jangkauan hewan buruannya, Yoongi langsung melompat keluar dari persembunyian dan melempar lembing.

Lembing yang dilemparkannya menancap tepat di bagian dada rusa tersebut, membuat hewan malang itu terhuyung dan bersiap-siap melarikan diri. Tetapi kemudian Yoongi kembali melempar tubuhnya dengan dorongan dari tumit kakinya, menjatuhkan si rusa ke atas permukaan tanah bersalju. Hewan tersebut menggelepar selama beberapa kali dan melenguh kesakitan. Yoongi mengakhiri penderitaan hewan tersebut dengan sebuah goresan ujung pisau di leher, memuncratkan sedikit darah ke wajah Alpha itu. Ia menggali tanah bersalju dan mengalirkan darah segar rusa hasil buruannya ke dalam lubang.

Jimin mendekat ke arahnya sambil mengamati hal yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yoongi, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berburu, sementara kau sendiri bisa menangani satu ekor rusa sebesar itu."

"Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan sampai sejauh mana kau bisa berburu."

Sementara mereka berburu berdua, Alpha dan Beta lainnya juga berburu rusa dan hewan buruan lainnya dalam dua kelompok kecil. Begitu selesai mengumpulkan cukup bahan buruan untuk satu kelompok, mereka kembali ke daerah teritori kelompok Min. Terkadang, ketika hewan buruan yang mereka kumpulkan terlalu banyak,

Youngjae sudah terbiasa melihat Jimin meminjam dapurnya untuk memasak sedikit hasil buruan yang Omega bersurai pirang itu dapatkan. Terkadang Jimin bisa merasakan Bambam ragu-ragu untuk bergabung dengan dua Omega lainnya di dalam dapur, sampai kemudian, Jimin menawarkan hasil masakannya pada Omega itu.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Jimin pada Bambam yang berdiri di ambang pintu area memasak. "Mungkin rasanya tidak akan bersesuaian dengan seleramu."

Bambam tertegun melihat Jimin yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk periuk berisi air mendidih, daging yang dimasak, dan berbagai macam rempah-rempah yang sengaja ditanam di lubang bawah dapur. Omega itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jimin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aku ingin mencobanya."

Senyuman tulus tersungging di wajah Jimin. Dengan senang hati, ia mengambil isi sup dari periuk yang masih mengeluarkan asap mengepul dan memberikannya pada Bambam yang sudah mempersiapkan mangkuk kayu kosong. Keesokan harinya, Bambam sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk menyapa Jimin lebih dahulu daripada Youngjae.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengubah persepsinya sedikit tentang kelompokmu, _Hyung_ ," kata Youngjae berkomentar melihat perubahan sikap Bambam padanya.

Jimin juga mulai berkelana di dalam wilayah tempat tinggal kelompok Min, mengenal satu persatu anggota kelompok. Hanya tiga hari setelah menyempatkan diri menyambangi satu persatu pondok dan sarang para Omega, Jimin sudah menghapal nama seluruh Omega dan Beta wanita di kelompok Min.

Pada umumnya, para Omega berusia sebaya dengannya, dengan Omega paling tua berusia enam puluh tahun usia matahari dan sudah tidak dapat kembali ke wujud manusianya. Sisanya adalah para Delta yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun dan masih belum mengetahui gender kedua mereka. Semua orang menyukai Jimin—menyukai Omega baru Alpha pemimpin kelompok mereka—suatu hal baru yang memberi suntikan semangat tambahan di dalam jiwa Jimin.

Walaupun ia merindukan kampung halamannya dan juga keluarganya, Jimin mampu melegakan kerinduannya dengan bertemu banyak orang. Mungkin saat ia kecil dulu, ia menganggap alam adalah sebagian dari kehidupannya dan semua pepohonan manapun yang bisa ia temukan adalah temannya. Tapi kini, melihat senyuman ramah para anggota kelompok, Jimin seperti merasa memiliki teman-teman baru di dalam hidupnya.

Terkadang ia masih pergi ke hutan untuk menikmati alam. Tetapi karena salju masih sepenuhnya menyelimuti sejauh mata memandang, Jimin banyak menghabiskan waktu berbicara dengan orang-orang yang dapat ia temui, termasuk Youngjae dan Seungwan. Youngjae karena Omega itu adalah seorang pendengar yang baik, dan Seungwan karena Alpha itu selalu punya jawaban dan ucapan nasihat yang ia butuhkan. Selama Yoongi tidak pergi untuk mengajaknya berburu, Jimin akan pergi ke sarang Omega dan ke gubuk tempat Seungwan bersama _Chilyouja_ lainnya tinggal.

Kalaupun ada saat Yoongi tidak pergi berburu, Alpha itu akan kembali dari patroli daerah teritori dan menceritakan sedikit pada Jimin apa yang dilihatnya. Setiap harinya, Yoongi semakin membuka diri pada Jimin. Meski ia tidak terlalu banyak bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadinya—seperti yang dilakukannya ketika ia bercerita tentang kehidupan masa kecilnya—Yoongi sesekali menyelipkan beberapa kisah yang didengar dari ibunya saat beliau masih hidup. Beberapa di antaranya adalah kisah tentang asal muasal _Saja_ dan bagaimana mereka bisa tinggal di _Bunzhou Sando_ , jauh sebelum kelompok lain mengklaim tanah milik mereka.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayahku," Jimin berkomentar di sela-sela cerita Yoongi pada suatu malam, ketika es sisa-sisa musim salju mulai mencair di pagi harinya. " _Saja_ adalah ras yang paling agung, dari cara mereka hidup dan cara mereka bertranformasi menjadi singa. Kalian adalah ras yang paling dibanggakan oleh _Sanshin_ , ras murni yang merupakan hewan penjaga gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Sejak dulu, aku juga selalu ingin melihat _Saja_ sekali seumur hidupku," matanya menerawang, seperti terkesima oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, kan? Pada akhirnya?"

Jimin langsung memasang wajah cemberut mendengar ucapan Yoongi, "Sayangnya, begitu aku bertemu denganmu, semua bayanganku akan _Saja_ yang berkarisma dan agung langsung hancur seketika."

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau harapkan, Jimin- _ah_."

Mereka berdua tertidur kembali dengan tubuh yang saling bersisian. Tetapi setiap malam, jarak di antara mereka semakin mengecil dan mengecil hingga hanya satu jengkang tangan saja yang berada di antara mereka.

Jimin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ikatan baru yang terjalin di antara mereka menyebabkan ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Yoongi. Atau entah karena aroma pohon pinus yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aroma kesukaan Jimin.

Hampir setiap malam, ia selalu bermimpi tentang Yoongi. Entah dalam wujud anak kecilnya, wujud singa, atau wujud normalnya saat ini.

Sejak ia mendapatkan ikatan baru dengan Yoongi, ia seperti merasakan hubungan mereka semakin intim. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjembatani diri mereka, menghubungkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Jimin pun sekarang mudah menangkap gelombang perasaan Alpha itu, begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang mulai bisa menangkap perubahan rasa di hati Omega itu.

Bukan perasaan cinta, tapi setidaknya mendekati perasaan yang sama.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Yoongi menjadi orang yang pertama merasakan perubahan baru pada Jimin, berminggu-minggu setelah perkawinan mereka.

Saat musim semi mulai menapaki lembah yang ditinggali kelompok Min, Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk bersetubuh yang kedua kalinya di dalam pondok pohon yang mereka tinggali.

Jimin memaksakan dirinya untuk menerima ajak Alpha itu, yang telah meyakinkannya untuk berhubungan seks secara normal dalam wujud manusianya.

Setelah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian mereka dan telah bersiap di atas dipan dengan bantuan cahaya dari lilin dan bulan, Yoongi mulai menyicipi tubuh Jimin dari tiap bagian ke bagian lainnya. Jimin hanya perlu satu tarikan napas untuk langsung mengeluarkan erangan nikmat saat Yoongi mengecek satu persatu bagian di tubuhnya, membuat Alpha itu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang ia berikan.

"Bahkan aku belum memasuki dirimu."

"Ah, diamlah dan lanjutkan—"

Jimin menahan napasnya saat Yoongi mulai menyentuh ujung putingnya. Entah kenapa, bagian dadanya; tepatnya pada bagian pektoral, sejak beberapa hari terakhir mulai terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. Terlebih lagi ketika Yoongi memijatnya dengan ujung jari, membuat reaksi yang awalnya menggairahkan menjadi terasa menyakitkan. Begitu Yoongi memuntir sedikit putingnya, Omega itu berteriak kesakitan, "Hei!" ia memukul tangan Yoongi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia langsung mengusap dadanya yang mulai terasa sedikit perih dan menegakkan posisi pada sandaran dipan.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya dengan bingung, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya sedang ingin memainkan putingmu dan kau tiba-tiba saja meneriakiku!"

"Mainkan saja anggota tubuhku yang lainnya, kecuali bagian ini," geram Jimin masih mengusap dadanya dengan dongkol.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang mendengar omelan Omega itu dan beralih pada kedua kaki Jimin, mengusapnya perlahan sebelum meletakkannya di antara pinggulnya. Ia mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Jimin, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak ke atas perut Omega itu. Pada saat Jimin mulai memejamkan mata karena intrusi yang merangsang birahinya, Yoongi berhenti dan mulai mengendus aroma Omega bersurai pirang tersebut.

Jimin, yang merasa tidak senang karena Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan kegiatannya, kembali mengomel, "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak kembali melanjutkan?"

Yoongi mengendus ke cerukan leher Jimin, sementara tangannya yang berada di atas perut Omega itu bergerak untuk memberi instruksi pada Jimin untuk diam. "Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan baumu hari ini, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin kembali menegakkan tubuh, "Apa maksudnya?"

Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian ekspresi serius di wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar. Alpha itu tertawa-tawa begitu lepas sampai-sampai Jimin mempertanyakan kewarasan Yoongi. "Jimin- _ah_! Kau sama sekali tidak merasakannya?"

"Apa? Merasakan apa?" tanya Jimin terheran-heran melihat perubahan sikap Yoongi. "Aku hanya bisa menangkap kalau kau bertindak seperti Delta liar yang sudah kehilangan akal pikirannya. Sekarang jelaskan padaku—"

Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya di atas perut Jimin. Tangannya yang lapang dan ber berbarik-barik nyaris menutupi perut Omega itu. "Di sini! Kita sudah melakukannya!"

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Jimin mencerna maksud dari ucapan Yoongi. Ekspresinya yang awalnya terliham masam, langsung berubah berseri-seri begitu menangkap maksud dari Yoongi. Ia beringsut untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yoongi. Gambaran kilas balik akan malam pertamanya bersama Yoongi, langsung berputar di dalam benaknya.

 _Siapapun tidak akan pernah siap sampai kita sendiri yang menjalankannya_.

Ucapan Youngjae kembali menggema pula bersama dengan kilas balik malam pertamanya.

Ia memang sempat mengira ia tidak akan merasa siap menjadi seorang induk Omega, bahkan ketika ia tahu dari Yoongi ia tengah mengandung. Tapi perasaan takut akan menjadi seorang ibu, juga dibarengi dengan perasaan senang—senang yang sangat sulit untuk diinterpretasikan di dalam diri Jimin. Selama ini ia selalu mengagumi ibunya; seorang Omega tangguh yang menguasai banyak kemampuan, dan juga seorang induk Omega dari tiga orang anak yang kini telah dewasa.

Ia akan punya seorang anak dari Min Yoongi—dari Alpha yang tidak bisa ia cintai sepenuhnya—tetapi juga anak yang mewarisi beberapa salinan dari dirinya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , Jiminie—" Yoongi nyaris kehilangan kata-kata saat Jimin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Kau melakukannya. Pada akhirnya—aku akan punya keluarga—"

Jimin menangkap linangan air mata di kedua mata Alpha itu. Iris merah miliknya diselimuti oleh titik-titik air. Jimin bisa menangkap kegembiraan yang begitu luar biasa menguap lewat jalinan jiwa mereka, bergelombang dan menyentak-nyentak seperti deburan aliran sungai, sebelum kemudian membuncah begitu berbenturan dengan bebatuan. Samar-samar, hidungnya juga mencium aroma susu—aroma yang umum ditemukan pada Omega yang sedang mengandung.

Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi, "Kau akan punya keluarga. Anak ini akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, Min Yoongi."

Ekspresi senang di wajah Yoongi tampak begitu polos—tidak berdosa—seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menerima kejutan istimewa dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini, kejutannya tersebut adalah berita kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan kesepian yang dirasakan oleh Alpha itu—jauh sebelum ia menemukan kelompoknya sendiri.

"Aku akan punya keluarga," Alpha itu mengulangi ucapan Jimin. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke atas perut Jimin yang sepenuhnya belum menampakkan kehadiran bayi di dalam sana. "Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Setelahnya, Yoongi mencium hidung Jimin, membuat Omega itu bergidik karena tidak terbiasa menerima afeksi dari Alpha itu. "Terima kasih karena kau bersedia melakukannya, Jiminie."

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sebelumnya," kekeh Jimin, setengah menggoda Alpha itu.

"Bersabarlah, karena mungkin setelah anak ini lahir, kau akan punya banyak panggilan baru dariku."

Yoongi kembali mendorong tubuh Jimin ke atas dipan—ke atas hamparan bulu-bulu hewan buruan—dan menciumi setiap inti dari tubuh Omega itu. Jimin tidak memprotes saat ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa basah, bukan karena liur Alpha itu ataupun karena sisa-sisa ekspirasi dari persetubuhan mereka.

Karena ia tahu Alpha itu menangis.

Jimin mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk Alpha itu, menenangkan perasaan baru yang kini bertumbuh di antara jalinan ikatan mereka.

Malam itu, seks mereka berjalan pelan dan perlahan. Jimin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling pundak Alpha itu, sementara Yoongi menyetubuhinya.

Mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Seungwan mengonfirmasi kandungan Jimin.

Yoongi pada saat itu pergi sedang pergi untuk berpatroli di sekitar wilayah teritori kelompok Min, sehingga dengan malu-malu, Jimin meminta Youngjae untuk menemaninya menemui para _Chilyouja_.

"Aku bisa memastikan kau mengandung. Dan usia kandunganmu, jika dihitung dari malam pertamamu dengan Yoongi, aku bisa memprediksi dalam tiga bulan kalian akan menyambut anak pertama kalian," kata Seungwan dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Youngjae bertepuk riuh mendengar pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Seungwan dan serta merta mengucapkan selamat pada Omega di sebelahnya. Sementara Seungwan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang kehamilan pada _Saja_ , pikirannya kembali melayang pada keluarganya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengabari mereka kalau ia kini tengah mengandung. Sejak ia dibawa kembali ke kelompok Min, Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan keluarganya. Dan sebaliknya ia juga tidak tahu cara mengabari keadaannya sekarang pada mereka. Tetapi Jimin tahu betul, setidaknya sebentar lagi, Taehyung akan segera melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Jungkook.

Perasaan sedih mulai menyelimuti Jimin, mengingat ia tidak punya kemungkinan untuk kembali pada kelompoknya.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Kehamilan pertamanya benar-benar melelahkan. Ia mulai merasakan perutnya selalu menolak makanan yang akan disantapnya pada siang hari dan rasa pegal di bagian belakang punggungnya. Seluruh persendiaannya akan terasa sakit jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak di pagi hari dan keseimbangannya mulai memburuk setiap kali ia merasa kelelahan.

Yoongi pernah beberapa kali mengingatkan Jimin untuk tidak memaksakan diri—tidak setiap hari bergerak ke sana kemari untuk menemui anggota kelompoknya yang lain—menyambangi ke kediaman mereka satu persatu. Ia juga hampir kewalahan untuk menolak segala keinginan Omega itu untuk pergi berburu bersamanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin pergi berburu bersama kami dengan kondisi seperti ini, kan?" tanya Alpha itu.

Jimin memasang wajah cemberut setelahnya, tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Alpha itu lagi karena ia sendiri mengerti betul bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berjalan selama seharian tanpa merasakan kaki dan punggungnya kebas.

Memasuki kandungannya yang berusia 3 bulan, Yoongi mengajaknya pergi berdua untuk mandi di sungai. Selama musim dingin berlangsung, mereka selalu mandi menggunakan air yang dipanaskan dari bongkahan es. Dan memasuki awal musim semi, Jimin hanya beberapa kali mandi ke sungai bersama Youngjae dan Bambam, sisanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan diri di dalam pondok pohon Yoongi.

Jimin langsung menerima tawaran Alpha itu karena ia nyaris menderita karena rasa bosan setelah berhari-hari tidak melihat hutan secara lepas.

Musim semi hari itu, langit berwarna biru tanpa awan sedikit pun. Bunga-bunga—mulai dari yang masih berupa kuntum yang masih menguncup, hingga masih setengah malu-malu membuka mahkotanya, bertebaran di antara rerumputan hijau. Jimin bisa menangkap aroma pekat bunga aster dan bunga violet liar yang baru usai bermekaran tersebar di mana-mana, diikuti dengan aroma pepohonan. Suara cericip burung-burung seriwang, burung kolibri, dan burung-burung lainnya yang baru saja menempati sarang baru mereka. Jimin juga mendengar suara gemeletuk kayu yang menandakan burung pelatuk berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jimin tanpa sadar menarik tangan Yoongi, menyuruh Alpha itu untuk ikut merasakan alam di sekitar mereka. "Dulu, saat aku kecil, aku selalu kabur dari rumah untuk mempelajari alam," kata Omega itu. Anehnya, Yoongi bersedia untuk diam dan mendengarkannya. Bahkan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya tampak tertarik saat Jimin menceritakan perjalanan masa kecilnya. "Aku dulu benci sekali kalau ayahku sudah mulai memaksaku bertemu dengan teman-temannya dari kelompok lain, menyuruhku berkenalan dengan anak-anak mereka. Saudara kembarku; Taehyung, dan juga kakak laki-lakiku; Hoseok, justru paling bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Setiap kali ada kelompok lain yang datang berkunjung, aku pasti akan kabur ke hutan. Entah bermain di hilir sungai atau sekadar berbaring di atas hamparan rumput dan ilalang liar, lalu kembali saat perutku lapar. Terkadang aku akan menghabiskan waktu berburu buah beri dan pergi sampai ibu dan kakakku pergi mencariku."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar cerita yang dituturkan oleh Jimin, meski senyumannya berkesan sedih saat ia berkata, "Kau beruntung, ada yang pergi mencarimu."

Alpha itu kemudian menggandeng tangannya saat mereka menuruni jalanan berbatu-batu dan menyeberangi sungai. Begitu sampai di hulu, keduanya sama-sama menanggalkan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Walaupun mereka sudah dua kali bersetubuh tanpa pakaian, Jimin tetap merasa canggung saat ia harus berhadapan dengan tubuh telanjang Yoongi—melihat jelas tubuhnya yang berwarna pucat; nyari keperakan disinari oleh cahaya matahari.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi saat ia melihat Jimin masih berusaha setengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan sisa pakaian terakhirnya. "Ayolah, kita sudah bersetubuh dua kali dan aku sudah melihatmu telanjang beberapa kali. Apa kau masih merasa malu untuk mempertunjukkan tubuhmu?"

Jimin memerah, "B-bukan itu masalahnya! Soalnya, akhir-akhir ini, tubuhku seperti membengkak pada beberapa bagian. Kau tidak akan berselera melihatnya."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Oh, ya? Coba perlihatkan sebelum kau menilainya sendiri."

Ia menarik tangan Jimin, memaksa Omega itu untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya mentah-mentah. Jimin berusaha menahan Alpha itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Omega—dan keseimbangan tubuhnya selama masa kehamilan sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia pada akhirnya menyerah dengan suara erangan kesal.

"Lihat. Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menyukainya," gerutu Jimin saat pakaian terakhirnya jatuh di ke atas batu sungai.

Tubuhnya saat ini sudah jauh berbeda dari kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Pinggulnya melebar untuk mengakomodasi bayi di dalam perutnya, begitu pula dengan bentuk paha dan bokongnya. Dadanya mulai membengkak dan terasa semakin sensitif sejak kandungannya menginjak usia 3 bulan. Tapi hal yang paling dibencinya adalah perutnya kini menggembung—bukan karena ia terlalu banyak memakan makanan, justru karena sekarang di dalam perutnya, anaknya mulai bertumbuh kembang.

Jimin berharap Yoongi akan menertawakan kondisi tubuhnya atau mungkin berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari bentuk tubuhnya yang baru. Malahan Alpha itu menggumamkan bisikan yang berupa ungkapan rasa kagum. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya ke atas perut Jimin, mengusapnya dengan perlahan. "Wah. Aku tidak menyangka perutmu akan sebesar ini."

"Masih ada waktu dua bulan lagi untuk anak ini memompa perutku," keluh Jimin, spontan mengusap bagian bawah perutnya. "Menyebalkan sekali, kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke bentuk tubuhku yang semula."

"Cantik," gumam Yoongi seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Jimin. Matanya tertuju pada perut Jimin dengan tatapan yang berkata kalau ia sedang memperhatikan harta karun yang berharga. Kemudian ia menambatkan pandangannya pada Jimin, "Kau terlihat cantik, Jimin- _ah_. Tidak seharusnya kau merasa malu dengan bentuk tubuhmu."

Jimin gelagapan mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi. Baru kali ini Yoongi memujinya dan memandangnya seolah-olah Jimin adalah seluruh dunianya. "Oh, _gamsahamnida_?" ucap Jimin tersipu-sipu—menundukkan pandangan. Setidaknya ucapan Yoongi membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang baru.

"Aku pernah dengar dari ibuku dulu, begitu kau memasuki bulan ketiga, kau akan mulai merasakan kehidupan di dalam sini," kata Yoongi kembali menatap perut Jimin. "Apa kau mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Tidak, aku belum merasakan apa-apa sejauh ini. Tapi kalau anak ini sudah mulai menendang, aku akan mengabarimu sesegera mungkin," sahut Jimin, merasakan dirinya melunak dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali memapahnya masuk ke dalam sungai. Tangan Alpha itu tidak berhenti menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jimin, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kabur setelah ini," kata Alpha itu padanya.

Jimin langsung menangkap maksud ucapan Yoongi. Ia tertawa ringan mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Yoongi pertama kali membawanya ke sungai, ia berusaha melarikan diri dari Alpha itu. Tapi sekarang keadaan telah jauh berbeda. Ia sudah merasa nyaman berada di kelompok Min, setelah mengenal semua orang-orang di dalamnya. Memang ia masih merindukan keluarga dan juga kelompoknya, tapi saat ini, Jimin merasa seperti memiliki rumah yang baru. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan kabur."

Yoongi mencipratkan air ke wajah Jimin, membuat Omega itu membalasnya dengan cipratan yang lebih besar. Ia tidak mengelak saat Yoongi terus memegangi pergelangannya, justru merasa aman oleh kehadiran Alpha itu. Ketika mereka membersihkan diri masing-masing di antara aliran sungai, barulah Yoongi melepaskan tangannya. Alpha itu juga berusaha menangkap ikan di sela-sela kegiatan mandi bersama mereka; gagal beberapa kali hingga membuat Jimin nyaris terpingkal-pingkal oleh kelakuannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sungai nyaris hingga menjelang sore. Jimin mulai melantunkan lagu-lagu yang selama ini telah diajarkan oleh neneknya semasa ia masih hidup sambil mengusap pelan perutnya, berpikir mungkin anaknya bisa mulai mendengarkan suaranya. Tanpa ia sadari, Yoongi ikut mendengarkan nyanyiannya sambil bersandar pada bongkahan batu sungai, sampai kemudian Alpha itu terlelap dan nyaris menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sungai (Jimin berusaha untuk menahan tawanya saat Alpha itu terbangun dengan kalang kabut; menyadari dirinya nyaris tergelincir ke dalam sungai).

"Seharusnya kau menyalahkan suaramu karena membuaiku hingga tertidur," gerutu Yoongi.

"Aku menyanyikan lagu ini untuk anak di dalam perutku, bukan untukmu mendengarkannya," kata Jimin membela diri.

Yoongi kembali menegakkan dirinya di atas bongkahan batu. "Aku senang, kalau anakku nanti tumbuh besar dengan mendengar nyanyianmu. Dia pasti akan jatuh cinta berkali-kali mendengar suaramu."

 _Seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu_.

Jimin tahu Yoongi tidak punya keberanian untuk menyuarakan pikirannya tersebut. "Hei," ia menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan, "Aku juga ingin—sebenarnya aku sudah lama—" Alpha itu tampak berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi kepalanya. "—aku sudah lama juga ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi untukku. Kalau itu tidak kedengaran aneh bagimu."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Kau ingin—aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

"…lupakan, rasanya aneh aku memintamu melakukan itu. Untuk apa kau bernyanyi untukku?" Yoongi buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. Ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang."

Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Alpha itu; mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Begitu ia selesai berpakaian, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memapah Jimin; memandunya turun dari bebatuan sungai. Mereka berjalan dari sungai ke sebuah jalanan setapak yang sebagian permukaan tanahnya masih terasa basah oleh sisa-sisa es yang mencair.

Jimin memikirkan ucapan Yoongi barusan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati—kenapa Yoongi begitu terobsesi untuk mendengar suaranya. "Yoongi," panggil Jimin pada Alpha bersurai perak itu. Yoongi menoleh, "Aku—aku tidak keberatan, bernyanyi untukmu. Kalau kau sebegitu menyukainya suaraku, rasanya tidak ada yang salah jika aku bernyanyi untukmu, kan?"

Yoongi terhenyak dalam hening—memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin sebelum memastikannya. "Kau—kau tidak keberatan?"

"Yah. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh aku juga senang bernyanyi, asalkan kau tidak mengurungku seharian di dalam pondok," tukas Jimin sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Yoongi tersenyum begitu lebar sampai-sampai Jimin mengira wajah Alpha itu akan tenggelam oleh senyumannya sendiri. "Bagus," ia meremas tangan Jimin dan mengayunkannya seperti anak kecil. Ia nyaris tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena terlalu senang dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Jimin. "Bagus," ia kembali merapalkan ucapannya, masih dengan seringaian yang begitu lebar.

Jimin ikut tertular perasaan senang Alpha itu. Selama ini, ia hanya sesekali melihat Yoongi tersenyum padanya—sisanya adalah ekspresi masam yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Beberapa di antaranya bukanlah senyuman yang memang menggambarkan rasa sukacita yang menggebu-gebu seperti saat ini, karenanya Jimin sedikit terheran-heran dengan perubahaan suasana hati Yoongi pada hari itu. Baginya, ekspresi Yoongi yang seperti itu—adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan.

 _Apakah suaraku sebagus itu sampai-sampai dia begitu senang aku akan bernyanyi untuknya?_ Ia bertanya-tanya.

Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jimin tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

 _Karena Yoongi mencintaiku_.

"Akhirnya kau mau menunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi kembali memutar kepalanya—melongokkan kepalanya pada Jimin. "Ekspresi apa?"

"Selama ini," Jimin mulai menjelaskan, "Kau hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, atau mungkin hanya satu dua kali ekspresi kesal. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah seumur hidupmu, kau sama sekali hanya merasakan kepahitan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau juga bisa—merasa senang."

Yoongi menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Yah. Selama ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaanku. Aku—aku memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, bahkan pada anggota kelompokku sendiri. Mungkin hanya sesekali saja aku benar-benar merasa nyaman untuk menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan pada mereka—"

"Tapi aku berbeda, kan? Kau mencintaiku. Percuma saja kalau kau mencintaiku tapi tidak bisa menunjukkannya, menunjukkan kalau kau serius mencintaiku."

Yoongi terbata-bata, "Kau—kau berbeda, oke? Aku… aku sedang berusaha mencoba untuk membukakan diriku padamu. Lagipula… kau sendiri juga belum sepenuhnya membalas perasaanku, kan?"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan hidungnya, "Bukan salahku masih belum mau menerimamu sebagai Alphaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Kau bilang sebelumnya kau selalu mengagumi ras _Saja_. Yah, mungkin aku memang pendek—jauh lebih pendek daripada Alpha pria lainnya, tapi aku ini pemimpin kelompok. Aku bisa berburu, aku bisa berkelahi, dan aku punya banyak bawahan—"

"Sayangnya kau terlalu angkuh dan banyak bicara," gumam Jimin, kembali menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas. "Mungkin kalau tidak terlalu percaya diri, aku bisa saja menerimamu dengan mudah."

"Sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena itu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri juga, terlalu keras kepala. Kalau kau mendapat Alpha lain, aku yakin mereka akan memutus ikatan klaim pada malam pertama kalian."

Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi dengan pelan, "Tidak akan secepat itu!" tetapi setelahnya ia tidak bisa menahan gelak yang mengalir dari mulutnya saat melihat Alpha di depannya terkekeh ringan.

Yoongi berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang wajah sendu. Ia meremas tangan Jimin, tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup untuk Jimin merasakan tangan besar Alpha itu menggenggam erat jari jemarinya. "Tapi aku beruntung, punya Omega sepertimu. Kau—kau pelan-pelan mau belajar menerimaku. Kurasa aku sudah cukup memiliki Omega yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya dan bersedia memberiku keluarga."

Jimin merasakan hatinya terenyuh oleh ucapan Yoongi. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Alpha itu, tapi lewat ikatan batin antara mereka, sudah cukup untuk Yoongi mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang dikatakannya pada Omega itu. Mereka berjalan bermil-mil lagi sampai kembali ke wilayah kelompok Min. Yoongi mengajaknya untuk mengambil jatah makan malam mereka dari sarang Omega dan menyantapnya di dalam pondok pohon milik Alpha itu. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, tapi percakapan mereka selama di sungai dan di perjalanan pulang cukup untuk menutupi kesunyian di antara keduanya.

Begitu bulan tepat di atas kepala mereka, Jimin dengan sikap malu-malu menarik tangan Yoongi ke arah tempat tidur.

"Kau serius? Ingin melakukannya?" tanya Yoongi, tidak menyangka-nyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas perut Omega itu, yang kini telah terisi oleh anak keduanya.

Seks kedua mereka diinisiasi oleh Yoongi, sementara malam pertama mereka merupakan suatu bagian dari upacara perkawinan kelompok Min. Dan di sinilah keduanya, di antara keremangan malam pada awal musim semi yang hangat dan bulan yang temaram, di atas dipan yang hanya terbungkus oleh bulu-bulu hewan buruan, saling bersitatap pada satu sama lain. Jika Yoongi menatap Jimin atas dasar cinta, maka Jimin melakukan sebaliknya. Ia menatap Yoongi karena Alpha itu telah mengklaimnya, dan sudah seharusnya pada malam ini ia memuaskan segala keinginan Alphanya.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya," bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi. Ia tersenyum saat aliran darah Yoongi seperti berkumpul di telinganya, membuat cuping telinganya yang semula berwarna pucat kini dihiasi rona merah. "Setubuhilah aku, tunjukkan kalau aku memang milikmu, Alpha."

Yoongi terpicu oleh kalimat terakhir Jimin dan dengan hati-hati, ia membaringkan diri di atas dipan, sementara Jimin menduduki bagian bawah perutnya. Kedua kaki Jimin bersisi-sisian dengan pinggul Alpha itu, dan Yoongi tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya ke sekujur tubuh sang Omega. "Kau cantik, Jimin- _ah_ ," ia mengambil salah satu tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya. Jimin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Seperti malam kedua mereka, Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin laiknya barang pecah belah. Ia sepenuhnya berhati-hati dengan perut Jimin yang mulai membesar diisi oleh bayi mereka. Sementara Jimin menungganginya, Alpha itu menahan berat tubuh Jimin dengan memegangi kedua panggulnya. Suara lenguhan dan erangan mereka menjadi satu, bahkan cukup keras untuk didengar oleh anggota kelompok yang lain.

Di saat-saat terakhir persetubuhan mereka, Jimin menjulurkan tubuhnya pada Alpha itu—mencium bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin dengan sentuhan yang lebih bergairah hingga keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas begitu mereka saling melepaskan diri.

Pada saat ciuman pertama terjadi, Jimin seperti kembali terbuai ke alam mimpi. Ia seperti melihat kampung halamannya, keluarganya, seluruh anggota kelompoknya. Ia melihat hampir semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya, termasuk juga kelompok Min. Mereka semua melebur menjadi satu, menjadi satu sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Min Yoongi. Pada saat itu, ia tahu persis jika ikatannya bersama Yoongi semakin terjalin—kian mengencang, seperti satu tali yang simpulnya semakin berikatan antar satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian ia melihat Minseok dan ucapan Beta itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

 _Dan lagi, jangan pernah mencoba jatuh cinta padanya_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Yoongi memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba diam saja setelah kita selesai berciuman," Yoongi memberitahu. "Aku juga merasakan pergolakan aneh dari dalam dirimu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau menyesal dengan ciuman kita tadi?"

"Oh, bukan. Sama sekali bukan begitu," Jimin menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu. Tapi bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dengan bantuan Yoongi, ia menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Alpha itu. "Ciuman kita tadi baik-baik saja. Aku menyukainya."

Yoongi menyisir rambut Jimin dengan jari-jarinya, merapikan helai-helai berwarna kuning kecoklatan dari dahi Omega itu. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan bibir Yoongi menyentuh permukaan dahinya. Setelahnya, Yoongi menjalarkan tangannya ke tubuh Omega itu, merengkuhnya. Jimin menggeliat, membetulkan letak posisinya di antara cerukan leher dan bahu sang Alpha, merasakan aroma pinus yang kuat menenangkan seluruh inderanya.

Terakhir sebelum ia menutup mata, ia bermimpi mendapati langit berubah gelap.

Awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di sepanjang garis horizon.

Bintang-bintang yang bercahaya redup, remang-remang.

Bulan yang berwarna merah, terpatut jelas di hadapannya.

Agung, mengapung—berenang-renang—tepat di antara awan yang bergulung-gulung dan bintang-bintang yang temaram.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Pagi memasuki minggu ketiga musim semi, awan-awan menggantung di atas langit-langit, menutupi sebagian cahaya matahari yang bersinar hangat. Jimin merasakan pada pagi hari itu ia terbangun dengan tubuh lebih bugar daripada biasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang biasa terasa remuk redam karena harus membiasakan diri dengan adanya kehadiran jabang bayi di dalam perutnya, kini seperti baru saja disuntikan energi baru.

Ketika ia menggulingkan tubuh, ia menyadari Yoongi masih tertidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Omega itu terkikik hingga membangunkan sang Alpha yang beberapa saat lalu masih terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

"Kau tidur seperti bayi," kata Jimin kali pertama Yoongi membuka matanya.

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya di pagi hari, dan melempar pandangan pada Jimin dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua tangannya masih setengah merangkul tubuh Jimin, sementara salah satu kakinya mengapit kedua kaki Jimin. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Semalam aku tidur cukup nyenyak," kata Alpha itu, masih setengah mengantuk. Ia mengusap perut Jimin dan tersenyum, "Apakah anak ini juga tidur cukup nyenyak tadi malam?"

Jimin melunak melihat gestur lembut dari Alpha itu, "Yah, kurasa begitu. Kalau aku tidur nyenyak semalam, sudah pasti anak ini juga tidur lelap bersamaku." Senyumannnya memudar saat ia mengingat bulan merah di dalam mimpinya. _Semoga bulan merah semalam bukan pertanda apa-apa_ , meski dalam dirinya ia juga ingat betul dengan apa yang pernah diramalkan oleh Seungwan padanya.

Ia melihat Yoongi mulai memakai pakaiannya dan mencipratkan air dari dalam baskom ke wajahnya. Jimin hendak meniru Yoongi saat ia mendengar suara derapan langkah dari kejauhan disertai suara lolongan serigala mendekat ke arah tempat ia tinggal. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul Jaebum dengan gelagat panik.

" _Jidoja-nim_ , ada kawanan kelompok _Neugdae_ menuju kawasan teritori kita," kata Alpha itu menginformasikan.

Ekspresi Yoongi berubah serius mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia hanya menoleh sesaat pada Jimin, "Kau tunggu di sini," titah Alpha itu padanya.

Jimin mematuhi ucapan Alpha itu dan menunggu di dalam pondok, sementara ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala lainnya mulai saling bersahut-sahutan dari luar. Salah satu suara lolongan panjang membuatnya berjengit kaget dari atas dipan dan ia langsung melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela pondok. Dilihatnya, beberapa ekor serigala yang tidak asing di matanya memenuhi pintu gerbang kelompok Min. Salah satu di antaranya—Jimin langsung mengenali betul sebagai perwujudan serigala kakak laki-lakinya, Hoseok.

Jimin menelan ludahnya, merasakan perasaan rindu langsung meluap dari dalam relung hatinya disertai sekaligus dengan firasat buruk yang mulai bertengger di dalam dadanya.

Ia berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya, menguping pembicaraan di antara kawanan kelompok Kim dengan kelompok Min. Tetapi justru ia hanya mendengar suara riuh para anggota kelompok Min yang tergelitik dengan kedatangan baru _Neugdae_ lainnya di daerah teritori mereka. Sambil menghela napas—menyadari kalau ia baru saja membangkang perintah Alphanya; Jimin berjalan diam-diam dari dalam pondok.

Hoseok langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, diikuti oleh empat orang serigala lainnya—salah satunya Jungkook, yang membuatnya semakin terperanjat. Dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi mereka, Jimin bisa menebak Hoseok masih menyimpan kebencian terhadap Yoongi. Bahkan Alphanya sendiri tersebut sama sekali tidak menyambut ramah kedatangan mereka yang sama sekali tidak diundang. Dengan berat hati, Jimin berusaha menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak berlari ke pelukan sang kakak.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggeram. Ia bahkan tidak mundur satu jengkal pun meski dikelilingi oleh lima orang Alpha yang berdiri lebih tinggi darinya. Justru ia juga memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya agar para Alpha dan Beta bawahannya tidak ikut campur.

"Di mana Jimin?" kata Hoseok pada Yoongi, ekspresinya berkerut tidak senang.

Yoongi masih berdiri tegak di hadapan Alpha bersurai merah itu, "Atas dasar alasan apa kau mencarinya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk saat ini berdebat denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak main-main dengan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Omegaku padamu begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas," Yoongi berbalik mengancam.

Kedua Alpha itu hampir saling beradu sampai kemudian Jimin berlari ke arah keduanya, "Hobi- _hyung_!"

Hoseok langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Ekspresinya yang semula sekeras batu, kini luluh menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar. "Jimin- _ah_!" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk memeluk Omega itu.

Tetapi Jimin merasakan kedua bahunya ditahan oleh tangan yang bukan miliknya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat Jackson dan Jinyoung menahannya untuk mengintrupsi pertemuan antar kedua Alpha yang saling bersitegang. " _Hyung_!" ia meneriakkan nama Hoseok dan melempar pandangan jengkel pada dua orang _Neugdae_ yang menghadangnya, "Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Diam di tempatmu, Jimin- _ah_ ," seru Yoongi pada Jimin dengan nada melengking. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya ikut mematuhi perintah Alpha itu. Dengan putus asa, ia hanya melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali tegang dalam perdebatan dingin mereka. "Katakan, untuk apa kalian datang ke sini? Kalau kalian ingin berperang secara adil, sebaiknya kalian mengabariku jauh-jauh sebelumnya," ia menggertak.

Hoseok memasang wajah berang, hendak memaki Alpha itu dan mencabik-cabik wajahnya. Tapi begitu ia melirik ke arah adiknya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, Alpha itu pada akhirnya hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha mengontrol luapan emosinya. "Aku harus mengambil kembali adikku, jika tidak, nyawa ayahku akan menjadi taruhannya."

Bahkan bukan hanya Jimin, tetapi Yoongi terkesiap mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hoseok. Yoongi melirik pada Jimin—hendak mengecek perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin, sebelum membalas, "Aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya padamu. Dia sudah menjadi milikku."

"Aku tetap harus mengambilnya. Dia sama sekali belum mengandung anakmu, kan? Selama dia masih belum mengandung anakmu, aku tetap dapat—"

Jackson dan Jinyoung perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur dari Jimin, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh Omega itu. Hoseok membelalakkan matanya, tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menatap Yoongi dan Jimin secara bergantian, merasa masih belum sepenuhnya menerima dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Jimin—kau—"

Jimin tidak pernah melihat ekspresi kecewa pada Hoseok, bahkan lebih kecewa ketika Alpha itu tahu ayah mereka dengan rela melepaskan Jimin pada Alpha yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. " _Hyung_ —ada apa dengan _Appa_? A-aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi—"

Hoseok nyaris tumbang sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan garang, ia melangkah maju untuk menyerang Yoongi, tetapi dihadang oleh Jaebum dan Mark sebelum ia bisa mencengkeram leher Alpha berparas pucat itu. "Kau menghancurkan kelompok kami! Kau merebut Jimin, dan sekarang kau akan membunuh ayah kami!" ia menunjuk marah pada Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya. Jungkook di sebelahnya, berusaha menahan Alpha itu sebelum ia semakin kehilangan kendali.

"Yang aku ingat aku hanya mengambil adik Omegamu. Apa kaitannya dengan ayahmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan dingin. Jimin bisa menangkap Alpha itu sedang berusaha menahan luapan amarahnya lewat guratan nadi yang berkedut di lehernya.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada _Appa_? Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" sela Jimin, membuat perhatian Hoseok tertuju padanya.

Dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, Hoseok pada akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan jawaban. " _Appa_ dipanggil oleh para pemimpin kelompok lainnya," ujarnya sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Dalam pertemuan itu, mereka menganggap _Appa_ sebagai pengkhianat karena telah membebaskan Min Yoongi dan membiarkannya hidup dalam peperangan. Juga karena telah membiarkanmu dibawa olehnya dalam turnamen. Mereka—mereka sudah mencap _Appa_ sebagai pembohong dan pengkhianat—musuh besar."

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "—lalu?"

"Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk memaafkan _Appa_ jika aku berhasil membawamu kembali ke desa kita selama kau masih belum mengandung anak Min Yoongi. Setelahnya, kau akan dibuatkan turnamen untuk memilih Alphamu yang barumu."

Rasa mencekam langsung melingkupi Jimin. Ia merasakan kakinya seperti akan jatuh karena tidak dapat lagi menyangga berat badannya mendengar perkataan Hoseok. "A-apa hukumannya jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi itu?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya dan menarik napas perlahan-lahan, "Mereka akan membunuh _Appa_ dan mengklaim kelompok kita sebagai bagian dari kelompok lain."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Jimin nyaris kehilangan seluruh kendali atas tubuh dan pikirannya. Jinyoung dengan sigap segera menahan tubuh Jimin, memegangi salah satu lengannya sebelum Omega itu ambruk ke atas tanah. Sang Beta memandang simpati Jimin, merasakan seluruh tubuh Omega itu lemas dan mulai gemetaran oleh rasa takut.

 _Tidak, tidak. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada_ Appa _adalah hal yang salah_ —

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke kelompokmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan Omegaku karena dia sudah mengandung anakku, yang mungkin saja akan menjadi penerus kelompok Min selanjutnya," kata Yoongi dengan entengnya, membuat Jimin terperangah dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Alphanya sendiri. "Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk ayahmu. Yang aku bisa ucapkan, aku hanya turut berbela sungka—"

Jimin berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya dan menampar keras wajah Alpha itu. "Apa yang kau katakan, Min Yoongi?" cecarnya dengan amarah yang tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. Yoongi membeliakkan matanya begitu menyadari Omeganya sendiri baru saja memberinya tamparan keras di wajah. "Ternyata aku memang benar menilaimu sebagai seseorang yang tidak punya hati! Itu adalah ayahku yang baru saja kau beri ucapan bela sungkawa! Dia sudah dengan sukarela membiarkanmu hidup meski ia tahu kelompok lain akan memburunya dan membiarkanku dibawa olehmu! Tapi kenyataannya, kau tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan ayahku!"

Yoongi mendelik marah pada Jimin, "Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau—"

"Tentu saja aku sadar sepenuhnya kalau kau adalah Alphaku! Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bisa saja dengan mudahnya pergi dari sini, seperti yang kulakukan dulu—"

Yoongi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin kuat-kuat, "Kau tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Kau tidak akan membuat anakku dalam bahaya," gertaknya.

Jimin merasakan nalurinya sebagai Omega menyuruhnya untuk menuruti perkataan Yoongi, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan marah dan kecewanya terhadap sang Alpha. "Aku akan melakukannya asalkan aku bisa bebas dari Alpha yang berhati dingin sepertimu."

"Jimin—" Hoseok tampak khawatir melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk balas menghardik Yoongi saat Alpha berparas perak tersebut mendesah panjang dan menggemeletukkan barisan giginya. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu—" ia melemparkan tangan Jimin dengan gerakan menyentak dan berpaling pada Hoseok. "Apa ada cara untuk menghindarkan ayahmu dari serangan kelompok lain?"

Wajah Alpha berambut merah di depannya menyiratkan rasa terpana melihat perubahan sikap yang diberikan oleh Yoongi pada Jimin. "A-aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin kalau aku membawa Jimin ke kelompokku juga membawa serta dirimu, aku bisa meyakinkan mereka—"

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan pergi ke sana. Jimin perlu istirahat untuk hari ini," kata Yoongi, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyuruh Jaebum dan Mark untuk membawa para _Neugdae_ kelompok Kim ke pondok kosong untuk mereka beristirahat. Sambil melirik marah pada Jimin—pandangan yang menurut Jimin seperti orang yang baru saja dikhianati—Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam pondok.

Jimin bisa merasakan rasa kecewa yang mendalam di diri Alpha itu, tetapi Jimin juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Yoongi. Hoseok yang sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari sang adik, memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya dan menghampiri Omega itu, "Jimin," panggilnya sambil memeluk Jimin. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," lirih Alpha itu padanya.

Jimin balas memeluk Hoseok, tetapi ukuran perutnya yang kian membesar menghalanginya untuk membalas pelukan Hoseok lebih erat. "Aku juga merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

Hoseok melihat ke arah perut Jimin dan senyuman sedih tergambar di wajahnya, "Ternyata aku juga akan punya keponakan lagi, _eo_? Anakmu dan anak Taehyung tidak akan berumur terpaut jauh nantinya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung? Bagaimana dengan keadaan _Eomma_? Dan juga _Appa_?"

"Taehyung diprediksi akan bersalin dalam waktu dekat. _Eomma_ —sejak kau pergi, dia tidak terlalu banyak perubahan. Mungkin hanya rambutnya jadi mulai sedikit beruban. Setiap malam pasti dia akan mengeluh membicarakan rambutnya yang mulai berwarna putih. Sepertinya dia selalu pergi ke sungai untuk mengecek perubahan di rambutnya," Hoseok tergelak ringan. "Dan _Appa_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Wajahnya selalu tampak teduh seperti biasa. Tapi dia tidak berhenti membicarakanmu setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya. Sewaktu ia dituntut mati atas pengkhianatan yang dituduhkan padanya, dia sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun selain dirimu."

Kali ini, mendengar ucapan sang kakak, Jimin mulai terisak. Ia selalu tahu jika ayahnya adalah seorang Alpha yang tegar, bahkan jika ia dihadang oleh berbagai macam rintangan seperti apapun. Layaknya sebuah gunung yang setiap harinya ditimpa badai dan segala macam bencana di sekitarnya, berdiri dengan kokoh untuk menghalau segala cobaan yang muncul di sekelilingnya. Pernah sekali Jimin melihat ayahnya begitu repih dan mudah jatuh berkeping-keping—pada saat Alpha itu berusaha melepaskan Jimin kembali ke kelompok Min. Dan hari ini, Jimin langsung dihadapkan dengan berita jika ayahnya akan dibunuh karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat oleh kelompok lain.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin _Appa_ mati," gumam Jimin, merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Kalaupun aku kembali ke sana, aku sudah mengandung anak Min Yoongi—" ia mulai terbata-bata, "D-dan mereka—pasti tidak akan mengampuni kesalahannya."

"Aku tahu," balas Hoseok sambil menggusak rambut Jimin, "Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan _Appa_. Aku masih percaya _Sanshin_ berada di pihak kita." Alpha itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka, _Appa_ benar-benar memilih untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa secara diam-diam meski ia tahu ia sama saja dengan menebus nyawanya. Tidak seharusnya Min Yoongi membawamu pergi setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh _Appa_ padanya."

" _Ne_ ," Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang masih bercucuran saat merasakan tangan Hoseok mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Apa dia—apa Min Yoongi memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitiku," Jimin berterus terang. "Dia sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk membalas dendam lagi. Tidak sesuai dengan dugaanmu."

Hoseok menarik napas lega, "Aku bisa lihat dari caranya menarik diri darimu. Tapi tetap saja—kau menjadi Omega dari seorang Alpha yang selama ini telah menghilang dalam sejarah kita, Jimin. Kelompok lain tidak akan senang saat tahu kau sudah mengandung anak dari Min Yoongi. Aku tahu itu."

Pada hari itu, kelompok Min hanya sebentar melakukan perburuan sebelum kembali sambil membawakan hewan buruan untuk kemudian dibagikan pada anggota kelompok dan juga para tamu yang tidak diundang. Yoongi bersama para Alpha dan Beta bawahannya makan malam bersama dengan anggota kelompok Kim dalam kesunyian. Setelah percakapannya dengan Hoseok, Jimin dilarang untuk kembali menemui sang kakak. Untung saja di dalam pondok, Youngjae masih bersedia datang menemaninya untuk makan malam.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke kelompokmu lagi, _Hyung_?" Youngjae bertanya padanya.

"Aku harus kembali, jika tidak, nyawa ayahku akan terancam."

Youngjae mengangguk paham. "Suasana malam ini terlalu kaku. Aku tidak menyukainya," ia mengaku. "Jaebum juga tidak bisa berhenti waspada dengan anggota kelompokmu, _Hyung_. Kelompokmu sudah dikenal sebagai kelompok yang paling banyak campur tangan dalam pembantaian kelompok lain."

Jimin tidak berkata apa-apa. Karena tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sudah tahu kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh kelompoknya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan kini, saat sang ayah hendak memutus tali buruk yang telah dibentuk oleh leluhur Kim sebelum-sebelumnya, justru nyawanya jadi buruan oleh para kelompok lain.

Pikiran buruknya melayang hingga ke alam mimpi, ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia tidak bermimpi bertemu dengan Yoongi seperti biasanya, dan justru memimpikan sang ayah. Berlumuran darah, meregang nyawa.

Jimin terbangun dengan seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin dan tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Yoongi yang tidur di sebelahnya, tampak menangkap gelombang kekalutan di diri Jimin lewat ikatan batin mereka dan langsung bangun untuk menenangkan Omega itu.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Jimin- _ah_. Kembalilah tidur."

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas!" pekik Jimin waswas, "Ayahku akan mati!"

Yoongi hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Omega itu, menyuruhnya kembali tidur. Jimin berusaha mengikuti ucapan sang Alpha sambil menggenggam kalung yang diberikan oleh sang ayah di tangannya, masih ketakutan dengan mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

Justru yang dilihat di dalam mimpinya sesudah mimpi buruk tersebut adalah pemandangan langit yang gelap.

Dan juga bulan berwarna merah.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Perjalanan mereka dimulai pada saat matahari masih berada di garis horizon. Hoseok dan anggota kelompok Kim lainnya sudah berubah wujud menjadi serigala, diikuti oleh anggota kelompok Min. Sementara itu Yoongi masih sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan yang sewaktu-waktu akan mereka perlukan selama di perjalanan. Ia juga tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan Jimin, memastikan jika Omega itu baik-baik saja.

"Kita belum memulai perjalanan dan kau sudah melempariku banyak pertanyaan."

"Kau sedang hamil, dan kita akan pergi beratus-ratus mil jauhnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak senang, "Kalaupun aku lelah, kita bisa beristirahat, kan? Sekarang berhentilah cemas kalau kau tidak ingin kita tiba di sana dalam waktu tiga hari," gusar Omega itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menyerah dan menanggalkan sebagian pakaiannya, lalu berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa. Di sebelahnya, Jimin juga mulai bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk mengendus perut Jimin, membuat Omega itu menggeram padanya—menyuruhnya untuk segera melaksanakan perjalanan mereka.

Dibandingkan dengan perjalanan kembali ke kelompok Kim pada sebelumnya, mereka lebih banyak berhenti untuk beristirahat karena kandungan Jimin. Bahkan meski Jimin memaksa Yoongi untuk meneruskan perjalanan, Alpha itu menggertaknya dengan lebih keras, menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Ia juga sama sekali tidak pergi dari sisi sang Omega dan terus menerus memperhatikan kondisi Jimin.

"Dia Alpha yang baik," kata Jungkook diam-diam mendatanginya sewaktu Yoongi pergi mencarikan Omega itu air di sungai. "Mungkin aku sedikit kaget karena kemarin dia nyaris menyentakmu dengan kasar, tapi selebihnya, dia memperlakukanmu dengan semestinya." Alpha muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berharap Yoongi sedang tidak menuju ke arah mereka.

"Dia memang baik, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Tapi wajahnya menyeramkan," Alpha itu mengakui sambil tertawa canggung. "Dan dari tampangnya, ia tampak seperti orang yang siap-siap untuk menghajarku kapan saja."

"Mungkin kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya, kau tidak akan selamanya menganggap dia menyeramkan. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, hanya kau yang ingin berkelahi dengannya?"

Jungkook kembali tertawa, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. "Tae merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Kurasa dia akan senang melihatmu kembali."

"Aku juga merindukannya," kata Jimin. Ia mengusap bagian bawah perutnya, "Kalau seandainya aku masih bisa tinggal bersama kalian, pasti anak kita akan menjadi teman bermain."

"Ya. Seandainya," gumam Jungkook. Sesaat wajahnya meragu, "Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya—" ia menggaruk bagian pelipisnya, menimbang-nimbang ucapan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kook- _ah_?"

Jungkook merapatkan bibirnya sejenak, "Sebenarnya… Ayahku juga merupakan salah satu petinggi kelompok yang menginginkan ayahmu mati. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kelompok bersama Taehyung."

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu betul—Jeon Yongguk, ayah Jungkook, ikut dalam pembantaian masal terhadap kelompok Min. Dan setelah Alpha itu memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri atau jika ia mati nanti, Jungkook lah yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Yongguk dikarenakan kakak laki-lakinya yang merupakan seorang Omega. "Dia menyuruhmu untuk kembali?"

"Mungkin memang lebih baik kau kembali ke kelompok Kim sebelum kami berdua kembali ke kelompok Jeon," Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kapan aku bisa membawa Taehyung kembali ke kelompok Kim, jika sampai kesepakatan baru di antara kelompok lain memutuskan untuk memutus hubungan dengan kelompok kalian."

Jimin memandang nanar Jungkook, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jungkook hanya menepuk bahu Omega itu dengan simpati.

Ia langsung pergi saat mengendus aroma Alpha lain—Yoongi—mendekat ke arahnya. Ia hanya melambai sebentar pada Jimin dan kembali berkumpul bersama kawanannya yang lain.

Yoongi sempat memperhatikan wajah suram Jimin begitu ia kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja? Suasana hatimu tampaknya sedang buruk."

Jimin mendongak pada Yoongi dengan kedua mata yang diselaputi oleh air mata, "Aku—" ia mulai tersedu, "Aku ingin sekali membenci situasi saat ini. Membencimu yang telah membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Seandainya saja—seandainya saja ayahku tidak pernah membiarkanmu hidup—" ia tidak menangkap ekspresi terpukul Alpha itu. "—mungkin untuk saat ini ayahku tidak akan pernah dituntut mati. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku—" pada akhirnya ia menatap Yoongi yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan sakit hati— _kenapa kau tega-teganya berkata seperti itu padaku?_ —tetapi masih terlalu mencintai Jimin untuk mengungkapkan rasa sakit hatinya. "—kelompok lain tidak perlu memusuhi kelompokku."

"Jadi, apa kau menyesal telah mengandung anakku?" hanya itu yang dapat digulirkan oleh Yoongi dari mulutnya. Lewat jalinan ikatan batin mereka, Jimin bisa merasakan hujatan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sang Alpha. Tetapi Jimin sendiri sudah merasa terlalu putus asa untuk menyikapi rasa sakit hati yang dilalui oleh Yoongi. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu—berkata kalau kau membenciku setelah apa yang berusaha aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kalau aku memilih untuk mengandung anak ini atau memilih menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku, maka aku akan memilih yang kedua," Jimin berkata jujur sambil mengalihkan kedua matanya ke atas tanah berumput.

Sepintas ia melihat Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seperti hendak meninju kuat-kuat semua benda di sekitarnya. Tetapi kemudian Alpha itu hanya beranjak meninggalkan Jimin duduk sendirian di atas sebuah pohon tumbang yang sudah diselimuti oleh lumut.

Mereka tidak berbicara sedikit pun pada satu sama lain sampai tiba di wilayah kelompok Kim.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Seperti kedatangannya ke wilayah kelompok Kim pada beberapa bulan lalu, pintu gerbang yang membatasi area tempat tinggal anggota kelompok dengan area perburuan dan wilayah luar perbatasan masih dijaga oleh beberapa orang Alpha dan Beta. Sebagian dari mereka berdiri di puncak benteng pertahanan yang terbuat dari bambu, sebagian lagi bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan para anggota kelompok Kim dari misi mereka. Begitu melihat adanya kedatangan _Neugdae_ lain serta sesosok raksasa singa bersurai perak tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, para anggota kelompok Kim langsung mengubah wujud mereka menjadi seekor serigala dan memberikan gonggongan yang berisi peringatan adanya bahaya datang.

Hoseok menghentikan derapan langkah kakinya tepat di pintu gerbang dan langsung bertransformasi ke wujud asalnya. Beberapa orang Beta bawahannya mengambilkan mantel untuk menutupi tubuh Alpha itu.

Dengan satu ayunan tangan, Hoseok memberikan perintah pada para Alpha dan Beta yang bertugas menjaga gerbang, "Mereka bukanlah musuh. Biarkan mereka masuk. Aku juga membawa serta Jimin ke sini."

Setelah meyakinkan jika keadaan masih aman, kelompok Kim memasuki wilayah tempat tinggal diikuti oleh kelompok Min. Beberapa orang _Neugdae_ lain yang penasaran dengan kedatangan kelompok _Neugdae_ yang asing di mata mereka, langsung berkeliling di sekitar gerbang masuk. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah seekor singa yang memasuki wilayah lahan tempat tinggal kelompok Kim—yang ukuran maupun warna surainya begitu kontras dengan para _Neugdae_ lainnya. Bahkan anak-anak kecil ikut bersorak riuh di sekitar kelompok Min, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yoongi sementara para Omega berusaha menyingkirkan anak mereka dari pemandangan. Hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya adalah beberapa anggota kelompoknya mencibir Yoongi, entah secara diam-diam atau terang-terangan.

Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi menegang—merasakan dirinya tertekan oleh pandangan yang menatap Alpha itu seolah-olah adalah masuk paling aneh yang pernah mereka lihat. Walaupun Alpha itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengisarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru wilayah kelompok Kim, ia tampak resah karena beberapa kali berusaha menghindari tatapan para _Neugdae_ lainnya.

 _Bayangkan hidup sendirian bertahun-tahun, tanpa seseorang yang dapat membimbingku kecuali alam. Hidup dengan mengetahui kalau kau adalah ras terakhir Saja. Tidak ada orang yang memiliki darah sepertiku_. Ucapan Yoongi terngiang-ngiang di benak Jimin. _Bahkan setelah aku membangun kelompok Min kembali pun, semuanya tidaklah sama dengan hidup bersama orang-orang yang satu ras denganmu_.

Ia baru saja hendak menggertak salah seorang Beta yang hendak menyentuh surai panjang Yoongi saat muncul ibunya bersama dengan Taehyung. Seokjin langsung pergi memeluk Jimin yang masih sepenuhnya berwujud serigala, menyisipkan tangannya ke balik surai panjang Omega itu. Jimin ikut membenamkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher induknya, menghirup aroma pekat yang begitu dikenalnya dengan baik sejak kecil. Pada saat Taehyung ikut sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk bergabung dengan keduanya, Jimin langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang manusia. Ia melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sang ibu dan saudara kembarnya, sementara para _Neugdae_ yang lain hanya menyaksikan reuni mereka di sekeliling ketiganya.

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," ibunya merapalkan nama Jimin berulang-ulang, seperti yang dilakukannya ketika pertama kali menyambut Jimin pulang. Omega itu terhenyak saat ia melihat perut Jimin, merasakan aliran darahnya membeku, "Kau—?"

"Maafkan aku, _Eomma_. Aku sudah mengandung anak Min Yoongi—"

Seokjin menangis—tergugu, tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Ini adalah suatu anugerah. Aku akan menjadi seorang _Halmeoni_ , kan? Bukankah ini adalah suatu hal yang membahagiakan?"

"Tapi _Appa_ akan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_ ," suara sang ayah menarik perhatian Jimin. Omega itu memutar kepalanya dan melihat sang ayah. Wajah sang ayah tampak begitu lelah, seperti sedang menanggung beban yang begitu besar di antara kedua pundaknya yang mulai turun. Jimin setengah berlari untuk memeluk sang ayah, membuat Alpha itu tertawa pelan padanya, "Berhati-hatilah. Kau sedang membawa calon cucuku di dalam perutmu saat ini, kan? Tidak seharusnya kau berlari seperti ini."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dari Namjoon dan mengapit wajah sang ayah dengan kedua tangannya, "Tidak seharusnya kau memasang wajah seperti ini, _Appa_ , wajah senang seperti ini. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau akan mati. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati."

"Semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya," sang ayah mengoreksi ucapan Jimin. Ia berpaling pada Yoongi yang seperti kehilangan arah saat Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu menolehkan kepala padanya. "Jadi kau bersedia datang ke sini, Min Yoongi."

"Kau tampak lebih tua daripada turnamen kemarin, Kim Namjoon. Bahkan lebih tua daripada saat kau meninggalkanku sendirian di hutan," kata Yoongi tajam.

Jimin menggertak ke arahnya, tetapi Namjoon mengusap bahu mungil putra keduanya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. "Ya. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di hutan," Alpha itu melihat satu persatu anggota kelompok Min sebelum berakhir kembali pada Yoongi dan Jimin. "Kau memperlakukan putraku dengan baik. Dan kau juga punya para pengikut yang setia. Apa yang perlu kusesalkan?"

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, "Kau membunuh semua keluargaku. Membantai habis kelompokku, tanpa ampun sedikitpun."

"Dan inilah ganjaran yang kudapatkan," kata Namjoon dengan senyuman pias. "Umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Aku—" Yoongi mengumpulkan keberanian, "Aku ke sini karena ingin membantumu agar kelompok lain menjatuhkan keputusan mereka untuk membunuhmu."

Pernyataan itu cukup membungkam semua orang. Beberapa orang _Neugdae_ saling berpandangan dengan heran, beberapa orang lainnya menatap Yoongi seolah-olah Alpha itu baru saja menunjukkan sesuatu yang begitu asing di mata mereka. Namjoon sendiri bergeming di posisinya sampai kemudian ia berkata, "Kupikir kau membenciku."

Yoongi tampak enggan untuk sesaat, "Aku memang membencimu. Tapi saat ini, Omegaku sedang mengandung anakku. Tidak mungkin membuatnya membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan juga bayi di dalam kandungannya kalau aku menolak untuk membantumu. Setidaknya—aku bisa membantu putra sulungmu untuk bernegoisasi dengan kelompok lainnya."

"Percuma saja, karena mereka juga membencimu."

"Setidaknya kita harus berusaha terlebih dahulu untuk tahu hasilnya."

Kali ini Namjoon tertegun mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Alpha itu berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya dan berkata, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Toh sepertinya aku akan butuh lebih banyak tenaga bantuan untuk pergi ke pertemuan para petinggi kelompok besok." Ia berbisik pada salah seorang Beta bawahannya dan berbalik pergi ke dalam pondok yang ditinggali oleh Jimin hingga sebelum ia dibawa pergi oleh Yoongi.

Sang Beta bawahannya tersebut langsung mengantar para kelompok Min untuk beristirahat. Yoongi ikut bersama anggota kelompoknya yang lain sampai kemudian Jimin menghentikannya, "Kau tetap harus tidur denganku," kata Omega itu setelah mereka tidak banyak berbicara dalam dua hari belakangan.

Yoongi hening sejenak, tetapi kemudian mengangguk. Jimin membawanya masuk ke dalam pondok tempat keluarganya tinggal.

Pondok milik sang Alpha kelompok Kim tersebut merupakan hunian yang baru saja dibangun sejak kepindahan kelompok Kim ke gunung _Buzhou Sando_ sejak sekitar delapan belas tahun usia matahari yang lalu, setelah kepindaha mereka dari dataran rendah _Shincheng_. Terdapat tiga kamar tidur utama dan dua kamar tidur tambahan di dalam sana. Dulu Jimin selalu tidur pada salah satu kamar tidur utama bersama Taehyung, tapi kini ia tidak keberatan untuk tidur di salah satu kamar tidur tambahan bersama Yoongi setelah kamar tidur utamanya dijadikan tempat tidur Taehyung bersama Alphanya.

Semua mata anggota keluarganya tertuju pada Yoongi saat Alpha itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah, bersikap awas terhadap sang Alpha yang sama sekali belum mereka kenal dengan baik. Jimin memberi pandangan pada anggota keluarganya, memastikan bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Biarkan saja mereka," kata Yoongi pada Jimin. "Toh mereka sudah sewajarnya menaruh rasa waspada terhadapku yang merupakan orang luar. Apalagi seorang _Saja_ terakhir yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan _Neugdae_ pada umumnya."

"Tetap saja mereka tidak bisa seenaknya membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," Jimin bersikeras. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari pondok sampai pertemuan besok diadakan."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kelompokku tetap butuh pengarahan di luar sana. Dan aku perlu memastikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja."

"Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Mereka adalah petarung handal sepertimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi."

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah melihat sang Alpha beringsut keluar dari dalam kamar yang akan mereka tiduri bersama, menemui anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Sesaat, perasaan bersalahnya yang telah melempar ungkapan kebencian pada Yoongi kemarin hari—mulai melingkupinya. Ia bertanya-tanya akan kebodohannya yang telah membuat dirinya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya pada Yoongi, meski jelas-jelas ia tahu betul Alpha itu hidup jauh lebih menderita darinya.

Air mata hampir berjatuhan dari matanya saat Taehyung muncul di ambang pintu, menegur Omega itu.

"Hei."

"Hei," balas Jimin sambil menepuk tempat tidur di sebelahnya, menyuruh saudara kembarnya untuk duduk di sana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat perut Taehyung yang begitu besar melebihi ukuran perutnya sendiri. "Aneh rasanya melihatmu dengan perut sebesar itu."

Taehyung terkikik pelan, "Kau juga. Lihat saja sampai nanti kau sudah sebesar diriku, Chim," Omega yang lebih muda itu mengangsurkan dirinya duduk di sebelah saudara kembarnya dengan bantuan Jimin. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengandung?"

"Sekitar tiga bulan."

Taehyung menyuarakan kekagumannya, "Ah. Pasti menyenangkan jika anak-anak kita bisa bermain nanti," Omega itu menatap sedih pada Jimin. "Lalu setelah ini, kau akan pergi lagi?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Yoongi ke sini membawaku karena dia berniat untuk membantu _Appa_ atas permintaanku. Mungkin kalau aku bisa memintanya untuk datang ke sini lagi dengan memaksanya, dia akan mengikutiku."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kukira dia akan menolak mentah-mentah!"

"Pada awalnya, ya. Tapi dia akhirnya menerima keinginanku untuk datang ke sini setelah—" Jimin teringat akan ucapannya pada Alpha itu. "—setelah aku menghardiknya sebagai orang yang tidak berhati, kalau aku tidak ingin punya Alpha sepertinya. Yoongi adala orang yang benar-benar baik."

Taehyung mengusap lengan Jimin, "Kau berbicara seolah-olah dia adalah orang paling baik sedunia dan kami salah menilainya."

"Itulah kenyataannya!" sergah Jimin, meninggikan nada suaranya. "Yoongi memang benar-benar orang yang baik. Dia membiarkanku pulang, menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali, dan—dia bersedia untuk membantu _Appa_ yang jelas-jelas pernah membantai keluarganya." Omega itu mulai panik dengan ucapan yang dilontarkannya pada Yoongi sehari sebelumnya, "Dan aku sudah berkata jahat pada Yoongi. Padahal dia mencintaiku—"

"Chim! Tenanglah!" Taehyung menegur saudaranya, "Kau sedang mengandung, _pabo_! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam kalau kau tidak ingin anakmu kenapa-napa—"

"Tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah sudah mengatakannya, Tae," Jimin masih melanjutkan, "Aku bilang kalau aku membencinya dan kalau seandainya saja _Appa_ tidak pernah menyelamatkannya dari pembantaian. Lalu aku juga bilang keadaan akan jauh lebih baik kalau seandainya dia tidak pernah muncul di turnamen dan datang merebutku, juga kalau aku tidak pernah mengandung anaknya," Omega itu mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "Aku benar-benar jahat sekali, Tae. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untukku—"

"Setidaknya kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu, kan?" tanya Taehyung, berusaha menenangkan Jimin. "Kau dan dirinya kini adalah pasangan Alpha dan Omega. Perasaan kalian saling terhubung satu sama lain. Dia juga pasti akan mengerti alasan kenapa kau berkata begitu. Untuk menyelesaikannya, kalian berbicaralah satu sama lain."

Jimin mendengus dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan air matanya, "Tae—ah, kenapa kau selalu punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan—" ia memeluk Taehyung, menghirup aroma stroberi yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Taehyung balas memeluknya, sampai kemudian ia merasakan kedutan di sudut perutnya. Ia mengernyit heran dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung, "Hei, apakah yang tadi itu—"

Taehyung mengusap perutnya yang telah memasuki bulan terakhir dan mengangguk senang, "Yah. _Chilyouja_ di sini bilang anak ini akan lahir sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Makanya setiap hari dia tidak bisa berhenti menendangku," ia mengusap perutnya dengan gemas dan mengambil salah satu tangan Jimin; meletakkannya di salah satu sisi. "Kau bisa rasakan itu? Di situ bagian di mana dia sering sekali memukul perutku."

Jimin memandang takjub perut saudara kembarnya, dan tertawa saat merasakan kedutan lain di telapak tangannya. "Aneh sekali, ya? Padahal dulu kita masih anak-anak dan sering kali bertengkar. Tapi sekarang, kau dan aku, kita berdua juga akan punya anak."

"Aneh memang. Bahkan aku sendiri masih menganggap diriku anak kecil," guraunya. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut Jimin, berusaha merasakan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Apa dia sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Aku masih harus menunggu beberapa hari untuk merasakannya."

"Baguslah. Artinya kau masih ada kesempatan untuk tidur tanpa merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak melompat dari dalam perutmu."

"Bukankah itu hanya berlaku untuk anak-anakmu saja, Tae?" Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin aku bisa memahami kenapa _Eomma_ lebih sering memarahimu ketimbang memarahiku karena selalu keluyuran entah ke mana."

"Yah, setidaknya anak-anakku tidak akan pendek sepertimu dan juga Alphamu," ejek Taehyung. "Aku sudah melihat Min Yoongi dari dekat. Aku pasti tidak akan menyangka orang seperti dia adalah seorang Alpha kalau aku tidak mencium aroma tubuhnya. Kurasa kalian berdua cocok—sama-sama pendek."

Mendengar ejekan saudara kembarnya, Jimin memukul pelan lengan Taehyung, "Aku bilang jangan pernah menyinggung soal tinggi badan, _pabo_!" matanya bergerak perlahan ke wajah Taehyung, "Lalu—aku juga sudah dengar dari Jungkook. Kalian akan pergi dari sini, kalau kelompok Jeon benar-benar memutus tali saudara dengan kelompok kita, kan?" perasaannya berubah kembali sedih.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Ayah Jungkook datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu, menuding _Appa_ sebagai pengkhianat dan berkata kalau sudah sejak lama ia curiga _Appa_ tidak pernah benar-benar membunuh Min Yoongi. _Appa_ tidak menyangkalnya dan ayah Jungkook sangat marah, benar-benar marah sampai ia nyaris memukul anaknya sendiri, Chim—" Omega itu mengingat-ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu dengan ekspresi cemas bercampur takut. "Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli dan dia bersikeras untuk tetap berada di sini sampai anak kami lahir. Walaupun ayahnya sudah mengancam akan membatalkannya sebagai calon Alpha kelompok Jeon berikutnya, dia tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal di sini—semuanya benar-benar kacau." Ia memilin tangannya dengan gelisah, "Lalu kelompok Choi dan Lee datang beberapa hari kemudian. Mereka juga meminta penjelasan dari _Appa_. Kurasa pada saat itulah puncak kemarahan mereka terhadap _Appa_."

"Kalau seandainya _Appa_ benar-benar—" Jimin menggigit bibirnya—tidak berani menyebut kata mati lagi setelah menerima kabar sang ayah, "— _Eomma_ —bagaimana dengan _Eomma_?"

Ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung karena sang Omega—istri dari Alpha Kim—muncul di ambang pintu, "Aku akan selamanya tinggal di sini." Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya. "Justru karena aku sudah lama terikat dengan ayah kalian, aku tidak akan mungkin pergi meninggalkan kelompok Kim."

" _Eomma_ … Apa sebelumnya kau tahu kalau _Appa_ pernah menyelamatkan Min Yoongi?"

"Sama sekali tidak. _Appa_ mu itu—terkadang dia punya banyak rahasia yang bahkan aku sendiri pasangannya, sama sekali tidak ketahui," Omega itu tergelak dengan agak rikuh. "Itulah sifat asli ayahmu. Dia selalu menanggung semuanya sendirian."

"Tidakkah kau marah pada Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin, sedikit penasaran karena Omega itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka pada Alpha bersurai perak tersebut. "Dia—dia yang—" Jimin berharap ia tidak perlu mengulang ucapan yang sama.

 _Semuanya terjadi karena kesalahan Min Yoongi_.

Seokjin memandang Jimin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk bersama mereka di atas tempat tidur. "Aku hanya merasa risih saat bertatap muka langsung dengannya, harus kuakui itu. Aku sudah mengatakan, saat dia membawamu pergi, aku merasa begitu khawatir. Tapi kemudian kau kembali sebulan kemudian dan mengatakan dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik—"

"Karena Min Yoongi, _Appa_ akan mati, _Eomma_."

"Baiklah," Omega itu menghela napas, "Aku memang sempat terpukul saat mengetahui kabar kelompok lain bersepakat untuk menebus nyawa ayahmu sebagai ganjaran karena ia telah menyelamatkan Min Yoongi. Aku juga teringat kalau dia sudah membawamu pergi dari sini—jauh dari jangkauan kami. Tapi membenci orang lain karena hal itu, sama sekali bukanlah bagian dariku, Jimin. Aku justru malah merasa marah pada kelompok lain, yang sama sekali tidak memberi ayahmu maupun kelompok Min pilihan. Tidak seharusnya mereka menyeret ayahmu dengan tebusan nyawa—" suara Omega itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. "—sudah lama aku tidak menyukai cara para kelompok yang kolot, yang serta merta selalu berkeinginan untuk memusnahkan kelompok lain demi kepentingan sendiri. Memang pada saat itu musim kemarau dan kelaparan sedang melanda, tapi apakah juga adil merebut tanah milik kelompok lain— _Buzhou Sando_ salah satunya—dengan pertumpahan darah? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ayahmu bisa berpikir untuk membiarkan Min Yoongi hidup, tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega ia melakukannya. Ayahmu adalah seorang Alpha yang berhati besar, dan semua orang mengaguminya karena itu."

"Tapi Min Yoongi membencinya—"

"Dan dia bersedia untuk membantunya ke sini, kan?"

"I-itu karena aku memaksanya!"

Senyuman merekah di wajah Seokjin. "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Min Yoongi darimu. Kalian sudah kawin dengan satu sama lain dan dia sudah meninggalkan bekas klaim padamu. Kau juga pasti tahu betul dia melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu, Jimin. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di kedua matanya," Omega itu mengusap dahi Jimin, menyisir helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang sebelum menyentuh bekas klaim yang ditinggalkan oleh Min Yoongi, "Rasa bencinya pada ayahmu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan terhadapmu. Makanya ia merelakan dirinya untuk pergi ke sini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai Yoongi, _Eomma_."

"Pada akhirnya kau akan mencintainya, Jimin. Belajarlah untuk mencintainya dari ikatan yang terjalin di antara kalian."

Tanpa perlu banyak bercerita dengan ibunya pun—Seokjin sudah bisa membaca semuanya. Jimin merasakan dirinya ingin menangis dan melepaskan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang induk Omega. Ia begitu ingin menceritakan tentang ucapan Minseok dan Seungwan padanya. Seungwan yang

Ia merangkul tubuh Jimin, "Tapi sesungguhnya, aku pun juga tidak ingin kalian meninggalkanku," Seokjin terisak. "Aku tahu akan tiba saatnya kalian akan pergi meninggalkanku, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini—" ia juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang mulai berlinangan airmata, merangkul kedua putranya seolah-olah mereka masihlah dua orang anaknya yang masih kecil dan membutuhkan banyak kasih sayang. "Aku ingin sekali, melihat anak-anakku tumbuh menjadi orang tua bersamaku, melihat kalian berinteraksi bersama anak-anak kalian nantinya—"

Jimin hanya bisa balas berbisik lirih, "Aku juga menginginkan yang sama, _Eomma_."

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Jimin bertemu dengan Minseok ketika kelompok Min dan kelompok Kim mengadakan pertemuan kecil-kecilan malam harinya. Sang _Mu_ menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terperangah begitu ia melihat perut sang Omega yang membesar, tetapi Jimin dengan sesopan mungkin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Ia tidak ingin Minseok menceramahinya hari itu, menyalahkannya yang kini telah mengandung anak Min Yoongi.

Kedua kelompok berkumpul di bawah pohon kastanye yang baru saja kembali berbunga. Namjoon menjadi pemimpin diskusi dengan Hoseok sebagai wakilnya dan calon Alpha kelompok Kim selanjutnya, sementara Yoongi duduk di antara para kelompoknya. Di belakangnya, Jimin berusaha duduk dengan senyaman mungkin—mengingat kini seluruh berat badannya seperti berpusat di bagian tengah tubuhnya. Jimin bisa melihat kedua bahu Yoongi menegang jauh sebelum diskusi mereka dimulai, dan Omega itu mengusap bahu Yoongi untuk memberinya sedikit ketenangan. Bahu sang Alpha kembali rileks tidak lama kemudian.

"Alasanku mengumpulkan kalian adalah karena sesuai dengan rencana, besok kita akan berangkat ke wilayah kelompok Choi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau besok kemungkinan pertemuan ini akan dihadiri oleh lebih dari sepuluh kelompok _Neugdae_. Min Yoongi," Namjoon menambatkan penglihatannya pada Alpha berparas paling pucat di antara para _Neugdae_ lainnya. "Aku harap besok kau tidak akan banyak berbicara sebelum ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, Kim Namjoon," kata sang Alpha yang lebih muda dengan dingin.

Jimin menendang punggung Alpha itu dengan sengaja, membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sama jengkelnya.

"Kemungkinan besok juga para kelompok akan punya kesepakatan bersama yang baru begitu melihatmu, oleh karenanya, aku ingin kau membawa anggota kelompokmu yang paling mahir berkelahi kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Kukira kau sudah merelakan dirimu untuk mati."

Jimin kembali menendang Yoongi.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu aku akan mati," Namjoon tidak mengelak dari ucapan Yoongi. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin ada banyak orang dari kelompokku ataupun kelompokmu yang mati tanpa perlawanan. Jumlah kita kalah banding dengan mereka." Yoongi tidak memotongnya dan Namjoon kembali melanjutkan. "Sekarang, permasalahannya adalah, kalau kita membawa Jimin besok ke pertemuan, aku khawatir akan ada oknum yang punya niatan jahat padanya. Bisa saja ada seorang kelompok merebut Jimin secara paksa—"

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa dia," gertak Yoongi secara tiba-tiba. "Jimin sedang mengandung anakku, dan aku tidak akan mau mengambil resiko yang dapat membuatnya terjebak dalam bahaya."

Seisi hadirin yang mengisi forum diskusi tercengang dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Tidaklah aneh untuk seorang Alpha bersikap protektif pada pasangan mereka yang sedang mengandung, tetapi cukup mencengangkan untuk mendengar jawaban yang begitu agresif dan tidak bertele-tele dari seorang Min Yoongi. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin adalah Omegamu saat ini."

Jimin mendongkol dalam hati mendengar keputusan sang ayah, tetapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Setelahnya, mereka membicarakan tentang rute menuju wilayah kelompok Choi yang juga masih terletak di pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ , tepatnya di bagian timur laut dari wilayah teritori kelompok Kim. Selama diskusi masih berlangsung, Minseok beberapa kali menatap tidak senang ke arah Yoongi—yang jelas-jelas tertangkap basah oleh Jimin. Tetapi Omega itu memilih diam.

Pembicaraan selesai tepat setelah diskusi mengenai rute menuju wilayah kelompok Choi berakhir. Jimin hendak menghampiri Yoongi yang masih tertinggal bersama ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Omega itu menoleh dan mendapati Minseok mengerutkan wajahnya dengan suram.

" _Mu_ - _nim_?"

"Aku sudah berkata padamu untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Alpha itu. Dan aku juga memintamu untuk segera meminta bantuan yang lain untuk membawamu kabur dari sana—" mata Minseok bergerak turun ke perutnya, "—sebelum dia mengklaimmu dan mengisi perutmu dengan benihnya."

Secara insting, Jimin langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke perut—seolah-olah hendak melindungi bayi yang bersemayam di dalam sana. Ia menggertakkan giginya pada Minseok, "Kalau kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk dikatakan, lebih baik kau diam."

Minseok berbalik marah, "Kau tidak tahu apa alasan aku berkata begitu, kan?" hujat sang Beta sambil menghunuskan ujung jarinya ke dada Jimin, "Itu karena aku bisa melihatnya—melihat masa depan kelompok ini kalau kau sampai sepenuhnya menyerahkan hatimu pada Min Yoongi! Kelompok ini akan hancur karena kalian berdua—"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menginterupsi ucapan Beta itu. Dengan tampang berkerut tidak senang, ia menurunkan tangan Minseok dari Jimin dengan sentakan kasar. "Kalau kau sekali lagi berani menaruh tanganmu pada Omegaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkannya."

Ekspresi Minseok berubah ketakutan. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dia _Mu_ kelompokmu, kan? Tidak pernah aku lihat seorang _Mu_ tidak terdengar sebijak ucapan yang ia lontarkan," kata Yoongi masih gusar sambil terus mengawasi kepergian Minseok.

"Dia hanya ingin melindungi kelompok ini," kata Jimin menenangkan Yoongi.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?"

 _Kelompok ini akan hancur karena kalian berdua_ , "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tampaknya ia hanya tidak senang ada kelompok asing mendatangi kelompok kami," jawab Jimin berbohong, berusaha tidak mengidahkan ucapan Minseok terhadapnya.

Yoongi hanya berdehum pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin, tetapi kemudian ia merasakan lengannya dipaksa untuk berhenti. Ia menoleh pada Jimin, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," kata sang Omega dengan wajah tidak bersemangat dan penuh penyesalan, "A-aku terlalu waswas karena dipenuhi oleh pikiran mengerikan saat tahu ayahku akan mati dan kelompokku akan ditinggalkan oleh kelompok lain." Tangannya bergerak ke bawah perutnya, "Aku menginginkan anak ini, karena dia adalah sebagian dari diriku. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahku, _Sanshin_ sudah menggariskannya dari awal. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi."

Mata Yoongi tampak nanar mendengar penyesalan yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin. "Jangan meminta maaf," Alpha itu memulai, "Ini semua—memang berawal dariku. Aku yang menyeretmu ke dalam semua ini."

Jimin menarik tangan Alpha itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut, "Semuanya terjadi karena takdir yang sudah dipilihkan oleh _Sanshin_ pada kita."

"Tepat."

Alpha itu berjengit kaget saat Jimin tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibirnya dengan begitu perlahan, membuatnya ikut luluh bersama ciuman tersebut. Ia tidak peduli saat beberapa orang _Neugdae_ melempar pandangan penasaran ke arah mereka dan terus mengulum ciuman dari sang Omega hingga keduanya saling kehabisan oksigen.

"Kita harus segera tidur malam ini," kata Jimin memecah kelengangan sejenak di antara mereka. "Kau harus segera bangun pagi-pagi besok."

Yoongi mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling tergenggam. Jimin tidak lepas memandangi perutnya yang nyaris menutupi sebagian punggung kakinya yang mengenakan sepasang alas kaki berwarna coklat, sedangkan Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya memandangi satu persatu area di sekitarnya. "Aku ingat," kata Alpha itu pada Jimin, "Pohon kastanye tadi—tempat kita berdiskusi barusan—adalah tempatku bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya. Dan rumahku sekarang menjadi rumah kalian."

"Oh. Benarkah?"

"Aku masih bisa ingat jelas karena aku menggunakan pohon kastanye tadi sebagai patokannya," Alpha itu mulai menunjuk ke sekelilingnya secara bergantian, menyebutkan satu persatu tempat yang diingatnya saat kecil. "Dan tempat itu—" ia menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dan hanya diselimuti oleh pucuk-pucuk pohon bambu, "Tempat itu adalah tempat ayahku berburu. Dia pernah sekali membawaku ke sana, meski ibuku melarangnya. Di sana jugalah dia mulai mengajariku renang sejak aku berusia tiga tahun matahari." Untuk sekejap, wajah Yoongi dihiasi oleh kegembiraan yang sangat kentara bagi Jimin—membuat Alpha itu tampak seperti anak kecil yang selalu dilihat dalam mimpinya.

"Seperti apakah ayahmu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingat dia sangat garang. Kalau dia mulai marah, pasti aku selalu minta perlindungan dari ibuku," tukas Yoongi dengan kedua matanya menerawang jauh ke hamparan hutan, "Dia juga tidak segan-segan memukulku kalau aku berbuat nakal. Dia juga sangat keras terhadap bawahannya. Mungkin beberapa kali aku melihatnya nyaris kehilangan emosi saat berhadapan dengan anggota kelompok kami. Tetap saja, semua orang mengaguminya. Sedangkan aku sendiri, selalu ketakutan kalau bertatap muka dengan ayahku. Selalu takut dia akan menggertakku." Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah getir, "Pernah sekali sewaktu aku pergi sendirian ke hutan untuk berenang—berpikir kalau aku bisa ke sana sendirian dengan bodohnya tanpa bimbingan orang dewasa. Dan nyatanya, aku nyaris tenggelam di sungai karena terbawa arus. Aku meronta-ronta, sudah nyaris kalang kabut karena tahu tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanku apalagi mendengar suaraku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa menakutkannya keadaan saat itu—apalagi untukku yang baru saja berusia empat tahun usia matahari. Aliran sungai saat itu terlalu deras, kaki dan tanganku terlalu pendek untuk menapak di dasar sungai dan mencapai bebatuan," ia tergelak kecil membayangkan masa kecilnya yang seakan-akan sedang terjadi di depan matanya. "Tapi kemudian ayahku muncul—entah dari mana, memaki-makiku dan mengataiku bodoh. Kemudian dengan mudahnya ia menarikku dari sungai."

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu," Jimin berkomentar. Membayangkan Yoongi yang baru saja berusia empat tahun usia matahari dan terbawa arus sungai yang deras—meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan tentu saja menakutkan. Tetapi begitu membayangkan ayah Alpha itu—bertubuh besar—dengan entengnya mengangkat putranya ke permukaan, membuat dada Jimin seperti diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Yoongi melemparkan senyuman pada Jimin, "Kenyataannya, dia memang hendak mengajakku berenang hari itu, mengajariku menangkap ikan. Saat dia tahu dari ibuku aku sama sekali tidak berada di sarang kami, dia begitu marah. Dia menyebar seluruh bawahannya untuk mencariku di hutan. Untung saja dia menemukanku tepat pada waktunya. Tapi yang paling berkesan di hari itu adalah, meski ia marah bukan kepalang terhadapku, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis," Alpha itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mengamati hutan di kejauhan. "Aku memang hanya samar-samar mengingatnya, tapi pada saat itu _Appa_ membawaku ke seorang _Chilyouja_ karena aku terlalu banyak menelan air dan dia benar-benar meneteskan airmatanya saat meminta Beta tua itu untuk menyembuhkanku."

Jimin tidak berhenti sedikit pun menyusuri wajah Alpha itu, melihat berbagai kilatan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Mungkin bagi Yoongi, kenangan tentang ayahnya adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah dialami olehnya.

Yoongi kembali melanjutkan, "Sejak saat itu, ayahku semakin keras terhadapku. Sebelumnya dia memang bersikap protektif terhadapku karena aku terlahir berbeda dengan _Saja_ lainnya, terutama parasku yang seperti ini. Sewaktu kecil, aku memang selalu rentan sakit-sakitan apabila terlalu lama di bawah cahaya matahari. Dia selalu mengataiku, si kepingan salju yang rapuh—langsung mencair begitu ada yang menyentuhnya. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia selalu mengataiku begitu."

"Kalau seandainya ayahmu sedang melihatmu sekarang ini, dia pasti akan berbalik memujimu," cetus Jimin. "Kau sudah tidak selemah seperti dulu, kan?"

Yoongi menggaruk hidungnya dengan sedikit sungkan, "Menurutmu begitu?" senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahnya saat Jimin membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Baguslah kalau dia berpikir begitu. Aku selalu ingin membanggakan ayahku. Mau dia masih hidup atau sudah tiada."

"Pasti. Pasti dia bangga terhadapmu."

Sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Yoongi berkata pada Jimin—yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa gunung _Buzhou Sando_ mengalami musim salju setelah bertahun-tahun diberkahi oleh musim semi berkepanjangan. Gunung ini adalah rumah _Gonggong_ dan _Nuwa_ , Dewa Air dan Dewi pemelihara kehidupan. Ayahku pernah bilang, sama seperti yang ayahmu katakan; ' _alam akan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Dan jika kau berjuang keras untuk melindungi alam, mereka akan berbalik melindungimu_ '. Pertumpahan darah di gunung suci ini—tanpa adanya alasan yang disukai oleh keduanya, akan berakibat kemarahan dari keduanya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin, "Mungkin musim semi yang sudah tidak bertahan lama adalah bentuk hukuman yang diturunkan oleh _Gonggong_ dan _Nuwa_ _pada kalian, sebagai balasan atas darah yang ditumpahkan di atas tanah suci ini._ "

Ucapan Yoongi membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

Tapi ucapan Yoongi adalah suatu fakta yang tidak dapat diacuhkan dengan mudah.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Begitu matahari terbit di kisi-kisi pepohonan, Jimin sudah terbangunkan oleh suara kelasak kelusuk di dalam ruangan yang ditidurinya bersama Yoongi. Alpha itu sedang bersiap-siap dengan pakaian dan kebutuhan yang akan dibawanya masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Begitu ia menyadari Jimin telah terbangun, Alpha bersurai perak itu tersenyum dan menyapa pelan, " _Jal jasseoyo_ , Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin balas menyapa dengan kedua mata masih terasa berat, " _Ne_ , _jal jasseoyo_." Kemudian ia teringat dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh sang Alpha pada hari itu dan beringsut untuk membantu membereskan kebutuhannya. "Aku lupa kalau kau akan pergi pagi ini."

"Tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa mengurus barangku sendiri," kata Yoongi hendak menolak bantuan sang Omega. Tanpa sadar, matanya beralih ke perut Jimin dan ekspresinya melunak. "Jangan sampai membuat dirimu atau anak ini kelelahan hanya hal sepele seperti ini."

Jimin memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis, "Aku tidak akan lelah hanya dengan membantumu mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaanmu. Lagipula aku hanya membantu memasukkan pisau kesayanganmu ke dalam selubungnya."

Setelah merasa semua telah dipersiapkan, Jimin mengekor di belakang Yoongi ke depan pekarangan pondok tempat tinggalnya. Di depan sana, sudah berkumpul beberapa orang anggota kelompok Kim dan anggota kelompok Min. Hoseok yang hanya mengenakan jubah panjang dari serat alam, mengangguk pelan saat melihat kemunculan Yoongi. Yoongi membalas anggukannya dan pergi menuju tempat kawanannya berkumpul. Ayah Jimin muncul tidak lama setelahnya. Sang Alpha yang berpostur jangkung tersebut tidak lepas-lepasnya merangkulkan tangannya pada pasangannya, berbisik pelan ke telinga sang Omega yang kedua matanya kini mulai merah. Jimin segera paham dengan suara isakan yang didengarnya samar-samar di tengah malam, ketika ia dan Yoongi nyaris terbuai dalam mimpi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berdoa pada _Sanshin_ agar Ia membawamu pulang dengan selamat hari ini," lirih Seokjin pada Alphanya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu pulang dengan hidup-hidup."

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin, "Semoga _Sanshin_ mendengar doamu, Jinnie," ia menyahut dengan senyuman getir. Alpha itu menatap lelah Jimin ketika putranya tersebut menghampirinya dan memberikan pelukan erat pada sang ayah. "Aku akan meminjam Alphamu sebentar, Jimin- _ah_. Semoga kau, ibumu, Taehyung, dan semua orang yang tinggal di sini akan tetap berada di bawah perlindungan _Sanshin_."

"Begitu juga denganmu, _Appa_. Semoga _Sanshin_ selalu menyertaimu."

Jungkook menjadi orang terakhir yang muncul. Alpha muda tersebut tampak kalang kabut seperti kehilangan arah saat ia pergi menemui Namjoon, "Tae sudah merasakan kontraksi sejak aku bangun—"

Mendengar kalimat Alpha tersebut, semua orang langsung terkesiap. Namjoon menoleh pada pasangannya, dan pasangannya tersebut mengangguk dengan lemah, sebelum meninggalkan ciuman terakhir di bibir sang pemimpin kelompok Kim dan berangsur pergi menemui putra bungsunya.

"Tenanglah. Sudah ada Seokjin yang akan mengantarkannya ke para _Chilyouja_ ," ucap Namjoon pada pasangan putra bungsunya.

Jimin yang mendengar berita tersebut, terpecah dua antara niatannya yang ingin melihat Yoongi berpamitan padanya atau segera menemui adiknya yang akan bersalin. Yoongi yang bisa membaca kekalutan Omeganya tersebut, pergi mendekat pada Jimin dan mengecup pelan bibir sang Omega.

"Pergilah. Aku dan yang lain juga akan pergi setelah ini," ia berkata pada Jimin sambil meremas jari-jari Omega itu dalam genggamannya.

Jimin mengangguk pasrah dan dengan enggan melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari tangannya. Setengah berlari ia pergi untuk menemui adik kembarnya. Tidak jauh darinya, ia bisa mendengar suara gumaman dan riuh para anggota kelompok Kim dan Min. Namjoon menenangkan para anggota kelompok dengan membunyikan sebuah siulan, menerangkan sesuatu, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara lolongan serigala—bertepatan saat Jimin menemukan saudara kembarnya sedang meliuk-liuk kesakitan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ibu mereka mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung, bertanya sesuatu padanya yang kemudian dijawab oleh gelengan dari Omega paling muda di keluarga Alpha Kim tersebut. Seokjin menoleh pada Jimin, "Suhu tubuhnya berubah, tapi air ketubannya masih belum pecah. Bisakah kau membantuku memapahnya ke sarang Omega—ke tempat para _Josan-won_ , Jimin- _ah_?" sesaat matanya turun ke perut Jimin dan ia langsung mengerang, "Aku lupa kalau kau juga sedang hamil. Kau temani Taehyung sementara aku memanggil bantuan yang lain."

Jimin menuruti ucapan sang ibu dan berangsur menemani Taehyung di atas tempat tidur. Omega yang lebih tua tersebut mengusap kepala saudara kembarnya yang mulai dibasahi oleh peluh. Matanya yang semula terpejam, terbuka sedikit saat ia merasakan kepalanya disentuh. "Chim?"

"Aku ada di sini, Tae. Kau bisa melakukannya," kata Jimin menyemangati Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha tertawa yang lebih menyerupai ringisan, "Aku memang tidak sabar untuk melihat anak ini, tapi aku juga tidak siap harus melewati—ah," Omega itu menahan ucapannya saat perutnya kembali berkedut tidak nyaman.

Jimin kembali menyeka kepala Taehyung dan kemudian memegang erat salah satu tangan adiknya. Belum pernah ia melihat Taehyung menderita sakit separah ini. Dulu, Taehyung pernah sekali terjatuh dari batang pohon di hutan saat mereka masih kecil. Kaki adiknya tersebut sempat mengalami patah, dan Jimin mengira ia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah Taehyung berkerut oleh rasa sakit di kakinya sampai kemudian—begitu ia melihat Taehyung sedang menjalani masa-masa persalinannya, justru ia menemukan ekspresi kesakitan sang adik lebih memprihatinkan.

Seokjin muncul tidak lama kemudian, membawa Beta yang dulu pernah bertugas merawat Jimin dan kedua saudaranya sewaktu mereka masih kecil—Ryeowook—dan yang mengejutkan; Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat ia bertatap muka dengan Jimin, dan buru-buru Omega itu mengalihkan kedua matanya dari Jimin. Jimin tertegun sejenak sewaktu matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol terlintas di benaknya sewaktu Omega itu bersitatap dengan Jimin.

Seokjin tampaknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan yang terjadi di antara keduanya dan menyuruh Baekhyun serta Ryeowook membopong Taehyung ke sarang Omega. Di tempat itu beberapa orang Omega dan Beta yang bertugas sebagai _Josan-won_ langsung bersiap-siap ketika mereka mendengar salah seorang Omega mengabarkan keadaan Taehyung.

Sementara orang-orang mulai sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk bersalin, Jimin menunggui Taehyung tepat di sebelah Omega itu berbaring. Taehyung berusaha mengatur napasnya, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu sampai kemudian Jimin menyodorkan tangannya. "Pegang tanganku, Tae."

"Ini—benar-benar menyakitkan," keluh Taehyung, air matanya mulai tumpah ruah di wajahnya, "Aku menyesal pernah bilang pada Jungkook ingin memiliki banyak anak darinya."

Seokjin yang kembali masuk ke dalam sarang sambil membawa setumpuk tuala dari serat kayu, menimbrung, "Aku sama-sama merasakan sakit sewaktu aku melahirkan, tapi nyatanya aku tetap memiliki kalian berdua dan juga kakak kalian. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, _ahdeul_."

Taehyung mengerang kesakitan, "Aku benar-benar menyesal sering membuatmu kesal, _Eomma_." Seokjin hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan putra bungsunya dan menyampirkan tumpukan tuala di antara selangkangan Taehyung yang terbuka lebar. Ia meminta Jimin untuk membukakan celana sang Omega, bersiap-siap jika ketuban di rahimnya pecah. Begitu semuanya selesai, Seokjin kembali keluar dari dalam sarang untuk menuntaskan kebutuhan selanjutnya.

Jimin beberapa kali bergumam ke telinga Taehyung, berusaha mengoleksi perhatian adiknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Omega yang lebih muda tersebut. Taehyung nyaris mematahkan jari-jarinya, tapi Jimin berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya karena kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan pada Taehyung.

"Chim? Jiminie?" panggil Taehyung lemah di sela-sela kontraksinya.

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Tentu saja boleh asalkan bukan permintaan yang berisi wasiat terakhir," gurau Jimin, tersenyum saat melihat kedua mata Taehyung menyipit oleh rasa geli.

"Aku tidak akan mati, _pabo_ ," tegur Taehyung sambil menggemeletukkan gigi. "Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong—untuk mengambilkan bulu rakun—" ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas, "—bulu rakun yang diberikan oleh Jungkook untukku."

Jimin mengangguk dan menyingsing pergi dari sisi Taehyung. Ia tahu betul, bagaimana pada umumnya, Omega yang bersalin akan membutuhkan bulu-bulu dari hewan tertentu dari Alpha mereka karena aroma dari tubuh Alpha mereka biasanya menempel pada bulu-bulu tersebut. Apalagi mengingat Jungkook akan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai Taehyung melahirkan anak mereka, Omega itu akan membutuhkan aroma Jungkook untuk menenangkan semua indera serta perasaan was-wasnya.

Di tangannya sudah tersampir bulu rubah yang diinginkan Taehyung saat ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun di depan sarang Omega. Omega tersebut kembali tersentak seperti yang dilakukannya saat bertatap muka dengan Jimin sebelumnya, tapi sebelum ia kembali kabur, Jimin sudah meraih tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau menghindariku begitu?" Baekhyun masih mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah bermaksud untuk menjadikanku pasangannya."

Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ingin ditenggelamkan ke dalam tanah setiap kali melihatku?"

"Kenapa?" kali ini wajah Baekhyun tampak jengkel, "Karena dia pergi untuk mengajakku kawin dengannya tepat setelah kau kembali bersama Alpha barumu. Dia menganggapku sebagai penggantimu."

Jimin nyaris gelagapan dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, "Kalau kau memang tersinggung dia berbalik padamu setelah aku kawin dengan Alpha lain, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Seharusnya kau tahu masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mencintai Alpha yang sama sekali tidak mau menoleh sedikit pun padamu, kan?" tukasnya dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak ia niatkan untuk terdengar marah.

"Karena kupikir dia akan mau belajar menerima diriku, tapi nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan dirimu! Tanpa kau berada di sini pun, yang ia lihat hanyalah dirimu!" sang Omega yang lebih tua tersebut nyaris menangis saat mengatakannya.

Menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, Jimin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, " _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah kembali untuk Chanyeol, kan?" ia mengusap perutnya, berharap Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Alpha lain. Baekhyun mengamati perutnya dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku juga tidak pernah mencintainya, sedikit pun. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti, aku kembali ke sini dan dia kembali mempersunting diriku, aku tidak akan menerimanya sebagai Alphaku. Karena aku tahu kalau dia masih memiliki Omega yang benar-benar mau mencintainya dengan setulus hati—"

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya dari Jimin, "Mungkin kau bisa berhenti menenangkan diriku. Justru aku semakin marah kalau kau menyebut bagaimana aku begitu mencintainya lebih dari dirimu, dan mengingatkan kalau dia lebih memilih dirimu ketimbang diriku."

Jimin sama sekali tidak berusaha menghentikan sepupunya tersebut saat sang Omega berusaha melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa dan sakit hati mendengar apa yang telah dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun padanya, berharap sepupunya tersebut tidak menganggapnya sebagai musuh atau orang yang dibencinya hanya karena satu orang Alpha. Jimin meremas bulu rakun di tangannya dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

Ia kembali ke sarang Omega, ke tempat Taehyung tengah berbaring di tengah-tengah kontraksi yang menyerang. Saudara kembarnya tersebut seperti menyadari Jimin yang sedang kecut-kecutnya dengan pertemuan singkat bersama Baekhyun. "Chim? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya di sela-sela desahan napas dan rintihan rasa sakit.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berharap ada orang selain dirinya yang tahu kalau hubungannya bersama Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, "Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau aku sedang seperti saat ini," Omega itu berusaha membalas senyuman Jimin, tapi senyuman kotaknya kini tergantikan oleh ringisan kesakitan, "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bercerita padaku, oke? Bukankah sejak dulu kita selalu berjanji untuk selalu berkeluh kesah dalam situasi apapun?"

Jimin merasa bersalah saat ia justru menangis di hadapan saudara kembarnya tersebut tanpa menceritakan satu pun kekalutan pada perasaannya. Ia hanya membiarkan Taehyung balas meremas tangannya selama serangan kontraksi berlangsung, menunggu dengan setia di sebelah saudara kembarnya. Taehyung juga sama sekali tidak memaksa Jimin untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sang Omega bersurai abu-abu itu hanya diam dan menunggu Jimin mengutarakan isi perasaannya secara langsung, atas kemauannya sendiri.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Proses persalinan para Omega tampaknya berjalan begitu lama. Taehyung menunggu air ketubannya hingga matahari terbenam, tepat ketika Jimin kembali ke dalam sarang Omega dari waktu makan siang yang ia tinggalkan.

"Aku juga melahirkan kalian selama lebih dari satu hari. Hal seperti ini cukup wajar, apalagi mengingat kau baru akan memiliki anak pertamamu, Tae," ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap lembut lengan Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung menyumpah pelan, Jimin mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menahan rasa sakit selama itu?! Jimin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang oleh rasa ngeri memikirkan dirinya akan berada di posisi yang sama seperti saudara kembarnya.

Sambil menunggu hingga Taehyung selesai mendapatkan pembukaan sempurna, Jimin diam dan menunggu di luar sarang sambil berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kebas. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun padanya hari ini dalam-dalam, sampai kemudian pikirannya beralih pada Yoongi dan juga kelompoknya—kelompok Kim dan kelompok Min. Hatinya berdentum-dentum karena mengingat ia sudah menunggu cukup lama kepergian sang Alpha. Melalui ikatan batin di antara mereka, Jimin hanya sesekali merasakan rasa tegang dan waswas, setelahnya ia merasakan buncahan amarah dari Alpha itu, sebelum kemudian gelombang perasaannya kembali tenang.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini di wilayah kelompok Choi? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Bersamaan dengan pikirannya tersebut, tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan kedutan aneh di dalam perutnya. Ia menurunkan pandangan ke atas perutnya, tertegun cukup lama, sebelum kemudian kedua matanya kembali membulat sempurna. "Apakah itu kau yang barusan menendangku?" tangannya bergerak ke atas perutnya—merasakan telapak tangannya kembali dikejutkan oleh kedutan lain. Jimin merasakan gerakan di dalam perutnya dengan perasaan bangga bercampur takjub. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu untuk bergerak di dalam sini. Kupikir kau akan selamanya bermalas-malasan di dalam perutku, sementara sepupu sendiri akan lahir sebentar lagi," Omega itu terhenyak selama beberapa saat. " _Appa_ mu saat ini sedang pergi bersama _Halabeoji_ dan _Samchon_ mu. Dia sangat menantikanmu untuk bergerak di dalam sini. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan saat dia merasakan sendiri kau bergerak-gerak di dalam sini."

Bayi di dalam perutnya terus bergeser di dalam perutnya, seperti mengobrak-abrik organ di dalam perut Jimin—sesuatu hal yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Saat ia melihat Taehyung kesakitan dalam persalinannya, Jimin sempat ketakutan dengan persalinannya sendiri yang akan datang. Tapi kini pikiran itu tergantikan oleh bayangan bagaimana anaknya akan lahir nanti.

Apakah dia akan seperti dirinya? Seorang _Neugdae_? Atau mungkin justru akan seperti Yoongi, seorang _Saja_?

Saat ia mulai bersenandung pelan, ia merasakan anak di dalam perutnya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali tenang, mengurangi sedikit gerakan di dalam perutnya. Senyuman merekah di wajah sang Omega saat ia berusaha menerka-nerka seperti apa wajah Yoongi nanti saat Alpha itu tahu anak di dalam perutnya sudah bergerak—menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia memang hidup di dalam sana. Ia merasakan rasa antusias menyelimuti pikirannya, membuatnya melupakan ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Senyuman di wajahnya luntur saat ia mendengar suara erangan disertai lenguhan panjang yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari dalam sarang Omega. Dengan perasaan kalang kabut, Jimin menyentak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Taehyung sudah mencapai batasnya. Omega itu meronta-ronta kesakitan dan wajahnya merah karena tenaganya yang sudah cukup lama terkuras oleh kontraksi yang ia derita. Seokjin mengelap peluh yang semakin mengucur dari seluruh permukaan kulit putra bungsunya.

"Aku ingin Jungkook!" seru Taehyung dengan suara yang mulai serak. Kedua kakinya kini terbuka begitu lebar, tetapi melihat _josan-won_ yang sedang sibuk mengecek di antara selangkangannya, Jimin tahu kalau Taehyung masih jauh sebelum benar-benar melahirkan anaknya. Jimin berlutut di sebelah Taehyung dan di sisi ibunya, ikut mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Mereka masih belum kembali, Tae. Bersabarlah, sedikit lagi, _ne_?"

Taehyung tergugu, "Aku ingin Jungkook—" ia mengerutkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian—"

Seokjin menyela ucapan anak bungsunya, "Kau tidak sendirian, Tae. Ada aku dan Jimin di sini. Kami akan menemanimu, oke?"

"Aku butuh Jungkook—" Taehyung masih bersikeras.

 _Josan-won_ yang bertugas mengecek pembukaannya beralih dari selangkangan Taehyung ke Seokjin, "Sebentar lagi dia akan siap mengejan."

Seokjin mengangguk dan berkata pada Taehyung, "Kau dengar itu, Tae? Kau akan bisa segera mengakhiri semuanya sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan mau mulai sebelum Jungkook berada di sini—" ia terisak kembali.

Seokjin ternganga mendengar ucapan Omega itu, "Yang benar saja, Tae! Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri kalau membiarkan anakmu berada di dalam perutmu!"

Taehyung masih menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala, "Aku ingin Jungkook!"

Jimin menatap ibunya yang nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya. Sang Omega bersurai hitam itu melongokkan kepalanya pada Jimin, seperti hendak meminta bantuan opini dari putra keduanya tersebut. Tetapi apa daya karena Jimin sendiri juga kebingungan harus menghadapi hal yang serupa.

Sang bidan— _josan-won_ —mulai mengintruksi Taehyung untuk mulai mendorong perlahan anak di dalam perutnya, tetapi Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan bersikukuh untuk mengatupkan kedua kakinya. Seokjin nyaris meletupkan urat nadinya menghadapi sikap keras kepala Taehyung, dan di lain sisi ia juga tahu ia tidak boleh membuat anaknya tersebut semakin merasa tertekan.

Tepat saat Jimin nyaris memaksa adiknya untuk mulai mengejan, ia mendengar suara lolongan panjang disertai derap langkah menuju area gerbang utama kelompok Kim. Dengan buncahan perasaan lega, Omega itu setengah berlari keluar dari dalam sarang dan melihat kawanan serigala kelompok Kim dan kelompok Min berderap membentuk barisan berwarna hitam di antara siluet pepohonan. Jimin menghembuskan napas lega saat ia melihat para _Neugdae_ yang lain masih dalam keadaan utuh tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Jungkook menjadi yang paling pertama mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia. Masih telanjang bulat, Alpha itu belingsatan menuju sarang Omega. "Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Jimin menepuk bahu Alpha muda itu. "Dia mencarimu dan bersikeras tidak akan mengeluarkan bayi kalian sebelum kau datang dan menemaninya di dalam."

Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Alpha itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Sementara Jimin menghadap ayahnya yang masih berwujud serigala dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan para kelompok tadi?"

Namjoon yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi manusia, memasang wajah tidak bersemangat. "Cukup buruk." Tetapi dari wajahnya, ia enggan bercerita banyak pada Jimin.

Jimin melemparkan pandangan pada Hoseok yang sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan mantel yang telah disiapkan oleh Beta bawahannya dan memberikan gelengan pada sang Omega.

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin, menjauh dari ayah dan juga kakak laki-lakinya menjauhi barisan para _Neugdae_ sedang berkumpul. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu setelah apa yang kami alami tadi sore—" sebelum Jimin sempat merengek memaksa Yoongi untuk bercerita, Alpha itu kembali berucap, "—lagipula sekarang ada momen bagus yang tidak boleh dirusak dengan berita buruk, kan?" katanya sambil merujuk pada Taehyung yang saat ini sedang berjuang di dalam sarang Omega.

Jimin mengangguk, tidak berargumen banyak mendengar perkataan Alpha itu, saat kemudian ia teringat pada bayi di dalam perutnya. "Yoongi!" serunya antusias, "Aku merasakan anak ini bergerak hari ini!" ia langsung mengambil tangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya di sisi-sisi perutnya yang banyak mengalami pergerakan akibat ulah dari janin yang berada di dalam sana.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, sampai kemudian ia merasakan kedutan—nyaris seperti tepukan kecil dari perut Jimin. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya, "Aku merasakannya! Jimin, dia benar-benar hidup!" kemudian alisnya tertaut saat gerakan itu semakin banyak bermunculan di dalam perut Jimin, "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan? Anak ini terlalu banyak bergerak di dalam sini."

"Kalau aku bernyanyi untuknya, dia akan tenang sendiri," Omega itu mulai melantunkan lagu yang terbenak di dalam kepalanya, membuat gerakan-gerakan di dalam perutnya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali tenang. Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar saat Yoongi meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati ke atas perut Omega itu, membuat anak di dalam perutnya kembali bergerak antusias. "Tapi begitu kau menyentuhnya, dia akan kembali ribut di dalam sini."

"Wow," Yoongi menatap perut Jimin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bahkan ia nyaris tidak sadar saat air matanya mulai berjatuhan di atas punggung tangannya. "Wow. Rasanya aneh, mengetahui aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ia menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Kau memberiku sebuah keluarga, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin menyampirkan tangannya ke wajah sang Alpha, menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, Yoongi. Kau akan memiliki keluarga yang kau harapkan."

"Ya," Alpha itu tersenyum kecil. "Ya."

Sementara mereka menunggu di luar, menunggu Taehyung yang masih bersalin di dalam sarang Omega sambil menyantap makan malam dan mendengarkan suara rintihan kesakitan yang terkadang disertai teriakan dari dalam sana. Tidak lama kemudian suara tersebut beralih menjadi isak tangisan kecil diikuti oleh suara lenguhan kecil.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekati pintu sarang Omega, hendak memeriksa keadaan di dalam sana. Ia masuk nyaris bersamaan dengan Hoseok dan ayah mereka—dan mendapati Taehyung yang tengah berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah lelah bercampur bahagia yang tak terkira. Seokjin membantu _jonsan-won_ mengumpulkan tuala yang hampir seluruhnya dinodai warna merah, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya saat ia melihat kedatangan kedua anaknya yang lain disertai pasangannya.

Di sebelah Taehyung, Jungkook memandang takjub seekor anak _Neugdae_ yang masih berwujud serigala—berukuran setengah dari ukuran lengan orang dewasa—dengan bulu-bulu pendek berwarna hitam dengan aksentuasi sedikit warna abu-abu. Mulut sang Alpha tidak berhenti menganga saat anaknya mulai menyisipkan mulutnya ke puting Taehyung, menghisap makanan pertamanya.

"Lihat," kata Taehyung begitu matanya menangkap kedatangan tiga orang anggota keluarganya yang lain. Senyuman bangga terus mengembang di wajahnya, "Lihat apa yang aku dan Jungkook sudah buat, semuanya."

Seisi ruangan mengeluarkan suara dekutan kecil begitu melihat sosok kecil di atas tubuh Taehyung, bergerak-gerak dengan kaki-kakinya yang kecil.

"Bentuk serigalanya sedikit mirip dengan serigala Jungkook," komentar Hoseok dengan wajah terpana melihat keponakan barunya. Ia tampak begitu ragu untuk menyentuh tubuh rapuh di depan matanya.

Taehyung maupun Jungkook saling berpandangan dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. "Aku pikir juga begitu," balas Jungkook.

"Apa gender pertamanya?" tanya Jimin dengan lembut, merasakan Omega di dalam dirinya terangsang untuk ikut membelai tubuh mungil anak Taehyung, memberinya begitu banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Laki-laki," kata Taehyung, menjawil sedikit telinga mungil putranya. "Aku dan Jungkook sudah sepakat akan menamainya Younghoon."

Younghoon kecil mengeluarkan suara kaingan kecil—seperti menyahuti ucapan induknya.

"Kalau begitu, besok dia akan menerima upacara pemberkatan nama baru di hadapan semua anggota kelompok," kata Namjoon menyimpulkan. Ia mengusap kepala mungil cucu pertamanya dan tersenyum.

Jimin untuk sesaat bisa menangkap kesedihan di balik senyuman ayahnya tersebut, tetapi memilih untuk diam.

Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang sedang mengudara untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

"Kau harus tidur. Sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena sejak merasakan anak ini bergerak di dalam perutku, dia tidak mau diam."

Yoongi menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Apa kau sudah mencoba bernyanyi untuknya? Kau bilang dia akan tenang kalau kau bernyanyi."

"Tapi kalau aku bergerak, dia pasti akan ikut bergerak juga," keluh Jimin. Pada akhirnya ia menegakkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa saat lalu ia menyebutkan kalau ia sudah tidak sabar merasakan lebih banyak gerakan di dalam perutnya, dan sekarang ia menyesal kenapa ia begitu ingin merasakan anaknya bergerak aktif dan secara terus menerus di dalam sana. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi di pertemuan tadi."

"Oh, tidak," tolak Yoongi dengan wajah pasif, "Tidak benar kalau aku memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di pertemuan tadi."

"Apakah seburuk itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukannya?"

"Karena—keadaannya memang seburuk yang kau duga. Tapi setidaknya kau akan patut berbahagia begitu tahu aku dan yang lainnya akan tinggal di sini lebih lama."

Jimin membeliakkan matanya dengan terkejut, "Kita akan tinggal di sini? Sampai kapan?"

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya dengan enggan. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan ikut menegakkan diri di sebelah Jimin. "Kalaupun aku menceritakannya padamu, berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Hal ini benar-benar berkaitan dengan kelompok Kim dan juga ayahmu."

Tangan Jimin sudah siap berada di atas perutnya, berusaha menenangkan bayi di dalam perutnya yang mulai bergerak aktif. Kekhawatirannya menyebabkan anak di dalam perutnya tersebut merespon gelombang perasaan yang kini ia rasakan. "Akan kuusahakan." Sejenak terbersit gambaran emosi yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi saat Alpha itu pergi menemui kelompok yang lain melalui ikatan jiwa mereka.

Yoongi memulai dari di mana ia dan para anggota kelompoknya dan juga kelompok Kim tiba di wilayah kelompok Choi. Kedatangan Namjoon sudah disambut dengan wajah masam Choi Seunghyun—Alpha pemimpin kelompok Choi—sejak ia menjejakkan kaki di sana. Tetapi wajah Alpha tersebut semakin masam saat ia melihat Yoongi datang bersama dengan kelompok Kim, mengajak mereka untuk berunding. Beberapa bawahan Choi Seunghyun berusaha untuk menghardik Yoongi dan kawanan serigalanya, tapi Alpha itu—dengan amarah yang jelas-jelas berusaha ditahannya, menghentikan mereka dan membiarkan Yoongi ikut dalam pertemuan.

Ada belasan kelompok yang berkumpul di dalam sana. Mulai dari kelompok Choi, Kim, Jeon, Park, Lee, Jung, Byun, Kwon, Nam, Oh, dan kelompok lainnya. Kelompok terbesar—kelompok yang paling pertama terbentuk sejak serigala mulai hidup berkelompok—ada terdiri dari lima kelompok besar, Kim, Lee, Park, Jung dan Choi. Lima kelompok inilah—yang sesuai pengetahuan Jimin—merupakan kelompok yang paling banyak berperan dalam membangun dan membina kerja sama antara satu kelompok dengan kelompok lainnya. Mereka juga banyak berkontribusi dalam pembagian wilayah dan memegang kendali sepenuhnya atas kelompok-kelompok lainnya dalam penentuan wilayah perbatasan, penegakan hukum, dan pencetusan perang terhadap kelompok lain. Para Alpha pertama dari lima kelompok _Neugdae_ inilah yang menemukan batu tulis pertama sebagai bentuk sumpah antar kelompok untuk saling membantu satu sama lain, dengan niat untuk mengirimkan perdamaian ke seluruh pegunungan dan hutan manapun atas kehendak dewa gunung, _Sanshinryeong_ _._

Dalam pertemuan tersebut, tampak beberapa kelompok menunjukkan kemarahan dan kebencian mereka terhadap ayah Jimin selama pertemuan berlangsung. Mereka menganggap Namjoon telah mengingkari sumpah batu pertama yang salah satunya berisikan pernjanjian untuk tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan kelompok apapun; dengan cara membiarkan Yoongi hidup-hidup setelah mereka membantai kelompok Min.

Beberapa kelompok lain membela kelompok Kim, yakni kelompok Park, kelompok Oh, dan kelompok Nam, atas dasar Namjoon yang pada saat itu masih muda dan belum banyak berpengalaman dalam memimpin kelompoknya. Selain itu, Park Seojoon juga memberikan dalih jika kelompok Kim banyak berkontribusi dalam peperangan dan pembagian wilayah pada masa leluhur mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Putra ketiganya, Park Chanyeol, ikut memberikan pembelaan pada Namjoon.

"Alpha bernama Park Chanyeol ini… Dia menyebutkan tentang dirimu," kata Yoongi sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Bukankah dia Alpha yang dulu berhadapan denganku di final?"

Jimin teringat akan Chanyeol dan juga persiteruan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun, "Ya," ia hanya menjawab singkat.

Kemudian Yoongi kembali menceritakan bagaimana kelompok Jeon—ayah Jungkook, Yongguk—memberi saran pada kelompok lain untuk segera membunuh Namjoon atau Yoongi sebagai pilihannya, yang langsung membuat perselisihan semakin tegang di dalam pertemuan. Beberapa orang Beta dari kelompok lain, juga ikut bersitegang dengan Jaebum dan Jackson, merendahkan status mereka sebagai Delta. Situasi semakin tidak terkendali saat Namjoon nyaris diserang tiba-tiba oleh Alpha yang bertugas sebagai penjaga Choi Seunghyun.

"Aku segera menghadang mereka, untungnya, sebelum mereka membidik kepala ayahmu," kata Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan gelombang perasaan khawatir yang berkecamuk di dalam diri Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas lega mendengar pernyataan sang Alpha. Ia tahu ayahnya berhasil kembali hidup-hidup, tapi mendengar kabar Kim Namjoon nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena di tangan orang lain dalam pertemuan membuat Omega itu menegang oleh rasa cemas. "Kau menyelamatkan ayahku," kata Jimin, berusaha menahan agar suara dan ekspresinya tetap netral.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang tanpa alasan jelas dibunuh begitu saja di depan mataku. Lagipula," dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Dia—dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan sekarang aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia dibunuh begitu saja sebagai balasannya."

Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi dan mengamitnya, "Kau adalah orang yang baik, Min Yoongi. Mereka sudah salah menilaimu. Tidak seharusnya kau menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari orang-orang egois seperti mereka."

Yoongi mendengus, "Rasanya kau sedang menceritakan dirimu sendiri."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyadari Yoongi baru saja menyinggung dirinya. "Tidak. Aku serius. Mereka salah menilaimu. Kalaupun mereka membenci kelompokmu karena suatu hal, tidak seharusnya mereka juga ikut membencimu. Kau sudah terlepas dari tanggungan kelompokmu. Bahkan kami pulalah yang sudah merebut semuanya darimu."

"Ya. Mereka salah," Alpha itu mengulangi ucapan Jimin. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi belum sampai di situ. Pada akhirnya, semua pemimpin kelompok membuat kesepakatan baru."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

Yoongi balas meremas tangan Jimin dan menatap Omega itu lekat-lekat. Sesaat perasaan tegang menyelimuti Jimin.

"Kesepakatan untuk berperang. Semua kelompok, mengumumkan perang pada kita. Dimulai seminggu sejak hari ini."

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Mendengar kabar yang diberikan oleh Yoongi, Jimin berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Gelombang perasaan di dalam dirinya berputar-putar dari ayahnya, kembali ke kelompoknya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah mendengar kabar kelompoknya akan berperang dengan kelompok lain, meski kelompok Park, Oh, dan Nam bersedia untuk menyalurkan tenaga dan bantuan mereka dalam perang yang akan datang.

Tahu akan apa yang dipikirkannya, Yoongi tidak berhenti merangkul tubuh Jimin, membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan Omega itu. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan, meski ia yakin Yoongi tidak akan dapat melihatnya, dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

Di dalam mimpinya, bulan merah di hadapannya kiat mendekat ke wajahnya, nyaris menutupi pegunungan yang biasa ia lihat setiap kali ia keluar dari rumahnya.

Dan juga ayahnya. Berlumuran darah dan meregang nyawa.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Upacara penamaan putra Taehyung dan Jungkook disambut meriah oleh para anggota kelompok Kim yang tidak tahu menahu dengan nasib yang akan menanti mereka. Upacara tersebut dipimpin oleh Minseok yang masih bersikap dingin pada Jimin dan beberapa orang _Mu_ muda yang bertugas sebagai asistennya.

Taehyung yang sudah hampir pulih dari persalinan karena kemampuan _Neugdae_ yang lebih mudah pulih dibanding makhluk lainnya—termasuk _Saja_ , kini berdiri di sisi Alphanya. Jungkook menggenggam tangan pasangannya dan membimbing Omega tersebut ke kobaran api. Di sekeliling mereka para _Neugdae_ lain ikut berkumpul, mengamati dengan wajah penasaran. Yoongi dan kelompoknya mengamati dari kejauhan, sementara Jimin berkumpul bersama keluarganya, berbaris paling depan—dekat dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Minseok menggendong putra Taehyung dan Jungkook sambil melantunkan doa pemujaan, sementara para _Mu_ yang lebih muda menebar ranting dan bunga-bunga ke sekitar kobaran api. Begitu doa selesai dilantunkan, seorang _Mu_ membawakan satu mangkuk berisi darah hewan pada Minseok. Minseok mencelupkan tangannya ke mangkuk dan mengolesi wajah sosok mungil bayi serigala di hadapannya dengan warna merah.

"Kemarin malam kita bertambah satu anggota baru dari Omega Taehyung dan pasangannya, Alpha Jungkook dari klan Jeon," ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh anak serigala di tangannya di ke hadapan para anggota kelompok Kim. "Mulai hari dan seterusnya, kalian akan mengenalnya sebagai Kim Younghoon."

Semua orang bersorak meriah, sedangkan Jimin menatap ke wajah keluarganya dengan bingung. "Younghoon akan mengambil marga kelompok kita? Kenapa?"

Pada saat itulah, Namjoon maju ke hadapan semua orang dengan tubuh tegap dan menjulang di antara kobaran api dan para anggota kelompoknya. Ia melempar pandangan pada Hoseok dan Jungkook, lalu memulai orasi singkatnya. "Kepada semua orang—semua anggota kelompok Kim yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dan tumbuh bersama denganku, yang sudah bersedia menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk menghadapi berbagai macam cobaan yang diberikan oleh _Sanshin_ , dan juga kalian yang telah bersedia berbagi kebahagiaan bersama-sama dengan kelompok Kim—hari ini aku berterima kasih karena kalian masih tetap bersedia menjadi bagian dari kelompok yang telah leluhurku bentuk selama berabad-abad lamanya. Dan juga karena kalian telah menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan upacara penamaan cucu pertamaku, Kim Younghoon," kata Namjoon.

Jimin mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu apa yang akan ayahnya sampaikan pada seluruh anggota kelompok.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengabarkan kalian tentang kabar buruk dari pertemuanku kemarin dengan para Alpha pemimpin kelompok lain. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian mendengarkanku sampai akhir, tetapi aku juga tahu kabar ini akan sangat berat untuk kalian terima," Alpha itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada anggota kelompoknya satu persatu yang memperhatikannya tanpa sedikit pun penolakan di wajah mereka. "Aku ingin mengabarkan—seperti yang kalian lihat pada kelompok Min yang berada bersama kita saat ini—pemimpinnya, Min Yoongi, adalah _Saja_ terakhir dari kelompok Min. Dulu aku dan kelompok lain sama-sama bekerja sama untuk melakukan pembantaian pada kelompok Min atas dasar wabah kelaparan dan musim kemarau yang panjang. Pada hari itu, kami membantai habis semua anggota Min tanpa ampun sedikit pun. Semua atas dasar keinginan untuk memiliki pegunungan yang indah ini, _Buzhou Sando_ , yang berada di bawah perlindungan _Gonggong_ dan _Nuwa_ , Dewa Air dan Dewi pemelihara kehidupan. Tanah suci yang tidak pernah kehilangan musim semi, bahkan di musim dingin maupun musim kemarau sekalipun."

Semua orang terhenyak dengan cerita yang diungkapkan oleh Namjoon, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyela ucapannya. Semuanya diam dan mendengarkan. Hanya terdengar suara kaingan kecil dari Younghoon—anak Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kami membantai semua anggota kelompok Min, seperti yang kami lakukan pada kelompok _Neugdae_ lainnya dan juga para _Saja_ sebelum kelompok Min ikut musnah bersama mereka. Semuanya; Omega, Beta, Alpha—kami bantai tanpa ampun. Semuanya atas dasar keinginan untuk bertahan hidup. Agar kelompok Kim dapat tetap berlanjut hingga generasi selanjutnya," wajah Alpha itu beralih satu persatu pada Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan berakhir pada Younghoon yang merengek kecil pada induknya. Ia juga sempat melempar pandangan pada Yoongi yang juga ikut diam, mendengarkan. "Lalu sampai kemudian salah satu Alpha dari kelompok lain memintaku untuk membunuh pasangan Omega dan putra dari Alpha pemimpin kelompok Min; Min Youngwoon. Pada saat itu, aku sedikit terhasut oleh keinginan untuk membunuh demi keberlangsungan kelompok Kim—sampai kemudian aku melihat Min Yoongi."

Semua mata tertuju pada nama yang disebutkan oleh Namjoon. Yoongi ikut terperanjat saat namanya disebutkan. Bahkan Jimin juga ikut terperanjat meski ia pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya dari ayahnya langsung.

"Pada saat induk Omeganya sedang meregang nyawa, pada saat itulah aku melihat sosok putraku pada diri Min Yoongi. Kecil dan tidak berdaya. Aku membayangkan apa jadinya jika putraku sendiri yang bertukar posisi dengannya. Min Yoongi tentu saja masih terlalu kecil untuk memberikan perlawanan. Dan pada saat itu, ibunya meminta padaku untuk membawanya pergi agar tidak melihat ibunya mati di depan matanya sendiri. Atau pilihan keduanya, aku membunuhnya di tempat lain agar Omega itu tidak perlu melihat putra semata wayangnya mati di hadapannya dengan tangan dingin. Aku melakukan pilihan yang pertama, karena kupikir—dengan bodohnya—aku sama saja membunuh anakku sendiri, Hoseok, dengan cara yang sama. Karena itu, aku membawanya ke bukit tempat pembuangan para Delta." Kali ini matanya tertuju pada Yoongi, mengajaknya berbicara di depan banyak orang. "Aku mengira setidaknya dengan aku mengampuni nyawanya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, seluruh dosaku yang telah membunuh banyak nyawa sebelum-sebelumnya—dan juga di masa yang akan datang, akan sedikit diringankan. Karena itu, aku meninggalkannya di sana, sendirian, tanpa ada orang lain yang menemaninya. Dan pada hari itu, aku tidak henti-hentinya mendoakan Min Yoongi agar _Sanshin_ membimbingnya hidup berdampingan dengan alam, agar nyawanya terselamatkan di dalam sana." Alpha itu tersenyum getir pada Yoongi. "Tapi tampaknya aku malah mengirimmu ke neraka, _ne_? Hidup sendirian, tanpa punya teman atau orang lain yang dapat membimbingmu. Satu-satunya _Saja_ terakhir di muka bumi ini. Seandainya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya terpaksa hidup sendirian di muka bumi ini selama bertahun-tahun, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Min Yoongi. Karena itu adalah pengampunan yang sesungguhnya."

Perasaan sedih menyelimuti Jimin mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Ia ikut melihat ke arah Yoongi yang menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya.

Lalu Kim Namjoon kembali beralih pada para anggota kelompoknya. "Lalu, sekarang sepertinya _Sanshin_ memberikan hukuman padaku. Hukuman yang menurutku sangat tidak adil, karena juga berdampak pada kelompokku—kelompok Kim—pada kalian semua. Para Alpha dari kelompok lain bersepakat untuk mengampuni nyawaku, dengan syarat aku harus menang dalam peperangan yang akan tiba dalam waktu enam hari yang akan datang. Sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian," ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Apakah kalian akan ikut berperang bersamaku?"

Ada sedikit jeda yang terasa cukup lama sampai seorang Beta pria maju dan berkata, "Aku akan ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Dan aku juga."

"Begitu pula denganku,"susul seorang Alpha yang lain.

Kali ini, seisi kelompok Kim kembali riuh mengajukan diri mereka masing-masing—mengajukan diri untuk ikut berperang bersama Kim Namjoon. Itulah saat-saat pertama kalinya Jimin melihat pengaruh ayahnya yang luar biasa terhadap kelompoknya. Kesetiaan yang mereka tunjukan lewat pengajuan diri untuk beperang bersama-sama di sisi ayahnya.

Kim Namjoon tampak terhenyak dengan tanggapan yang ia terima dari anggota kelompoknya. Sama sekali tidak sedikit pun dari mereka menampakkan keragu-raguan untuk ikut bergabung dengan sang pemimpin. Alpha itu mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terharu di wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Terima kasih semuanya."

Setelah ia menyampaikan orasi, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk melantangkan suaranya dan ikut menimpali, "Aku juga akan bergabung bersama kalian semua. Meskipun kelompokku sendiri akan ikut memerangi kalian semua," Alpha muda itu menurunkan pandangannya pada Younghoon yang mulai tenang di pelukan sang induk dengan tatapan bangga seorang ayah pada anaknya, lalu merangkul pundak Omeganya. "Aku tidak akan mau menggantikan apa yang kumiliki sekarang ini. Aku tidak akan ikut berperang dengan nama Jeon, tetapi sebagai anggota kelompok Kim."

Jimin berharap Yoongi akan menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi Alpha itu memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang kembali meriuhkan suasana orasi.

Malamnya, Yoongi berbaring denga wajah yang menghadap langit-langit. Jimin ikut bertanggang di sebelahnya, terjaga dari tidur—begitu pula dengan anak di dalam perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Bukankah kau berniat akan membantu ayahku?"

Yoongi hening untuk sesaat, "Aku tidak punya kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan, jadi lebih baik aku diam dan menutup mulut." Saat Jimin berpikir Alpha itu telah menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia hendak kembali tidur sampai Yoongi kembali melanjutkan, "Ayahmu adalah Alpha yang baik. Mungkin akulah yang sudah berbuat jahat pada kalian. Tidak sepantasnya ayahmu mendapatkan semua ini."

Jimin menyentuh pundak Yoongi dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Aku juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Tapi kurasa, sebenarnya tidak ada yang jahat di sini. Kita semua memiliki pilihan masing-masing. Selama kita mendengarkan dan mengikuti kata hati kita, maka tidak akan ada yang salah."

"Bagaimana jika kata hati kitalah yang telah merasakan dan memikirkan hal yang keliru?"

"Kau adalah kau, Yoongi. Kau tahu jawabannya."

Yoongi kembali terdiam dan menutup matanya. Jimin mengikutinya tidak lama kemudian.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara isakan tepat di sebelahnya.

* * *

 **Part II End**

 **To be continued on the next chapter**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Bagian ketiga akan lebih panjang lagi. Sebenernya saya sempet berdilema ini mau dijadiin lebih dari 10 bagian atau nggak, tapi karena menurut saya kalau baca sesuatu flownya akan turun setiap kali banyak bagian penting terpotong (mungkin karena kebiasaan baca fanfic 30k words dalam satu bagian), makanya saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini hanya 3 bagian. Plus saya suka malas update kalau terlalu banyak chapter yang ditulis wahah. Suka kelupaan dengan apa yang sudah ditulis. Dan bagian selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dari ini (Saya tahu sih, pasti kebanyakan malas kalau membaca satu bagian panjang, hehe).

Plus, bagian selanjutnya akan ada dari sudut pandang Yoongi juga untuk menyelami karakter Yoongi lebih dalam.

Ditunggu komentar dan koreksi dari kalian.


	3. END: That Winter When The Wind Blows

**Author's note** : ini hanya cerita fiksi. Semua karakter di dunia asli adalah sebaik-baiknya umat manusia, termasuk karakter jahat di fanfiksi ini. Sekarang tiba sudah bagian terakhir. Sebelumnya, bagian akhir ini akan mengusung tema yang berat (terutama untuk pembaca di bawah umur 18). Kemungkinan besar kalian akan merasa kecewa dengan bagian terakhir ini, terutama dengan bagian penutupnya.

Pokoknya… Selamat menikmati dan selamat membenci penulis, haha.

* * *

Sedari kecil, Yoongi selalu berpikir ia akan tumbuh besar menjadi Alpha seperti ayahnya. Besar, agung, berkarisma, selalu bersikap bijak dan eling terhadap segala tindak tanduknya. Dalam pikirannya, terbersit kalau ia akan tumbuh besar seperti anak-anak lainnya, normal, dengan kasih sayang ibunya dan juga didikan keras dari sang ayah. Belajar banyak dari alam, membuat banyak teman dengan anak-anak _Saja_ yang tinggal di kelompoknya. Walaupun Yoongi tahu ia berbeda dengan anak-anak _Saja_ lainnya—berparas pucat, sedikit rapuh, dan bertubuh kecil—tetapi ia tahu jika ia sudah dewasa dan diumumkan menjadi seorang Alpha, ia akan meneruskan nama keluarga Min, lalu pergi meminang Omega yang ia inginkan dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Usianya memang masih terlalu kecil saat itu, tapi ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dicapainya ketika ia sudah besar.

Ibunya adalah Omega tercantik dan memiliki perangai lembut di mata Yoongi—dan mungkin juga di mata semua anggota kelompoknya. Selalu berusaha melindungi putra satu-satunya dari amukan pasangannya setiap kali Alpha itu menemukan kesalahan yang disebabkan oleh putra mereka. Kalau ayahnya adalah ibarat api, maka ibu Yoongi adalah air yang memadamkannya. Di saat Yoongi begitu menyayangi dan senang bergelayut manja di pelukan sang induk, justru ia selalu ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan sosok sang ayah. Besar dan mengintimidasi, sama persis dengan gambaran Alpha dari ras _Saja_ pada umumnya. Tiga atau empat kali ia dipukul dengan bogem mentah dari ayahnya dan dicecari oleh kata-kata kasar setiap ada kesempatan. Yoongi pun acapkali merasakan perasaan takut bercampur benci setiap kali melihat ayahnya. Tapi ia hanyalah anak-anak yang baru berusia empat tahun, masih lemah dan butuh banyak berlatih sebelum benar-benar mampu menghadapi langsung Alpha sebesar ayahnya.

Sampai kemudian tiba saat di mana ia diselamatkan oleh ayahnya di sungai setelah nyaris tenggelam, saat itulah Yoongi menyadari fasad sang ayah yang tampak di kedua matanya hanyalah sebatas topeng belaka. Alpha itu menangis saat ia mengira putranya sekarat, memohon dan nyaris menggertak _Chilyouja_ di kelompok yang ia pimpin—mengancam akan membunuh Beta tua tersebut jika ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Yoongi. Ia juga tidak berhenti menunggui Yoongi sepanjang malam, menyuruh Omeganya tidur sementara ia sendiri mengawasi perkembangan putra mereka.

Saat itulah timbul kesadaran jika sang ayah begitu menyayangi putranya dan bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia tidak peduli jika ia belum pernah sekali pun mendengar ayahnya mengungkapkan perasaan sayang secara gamblang, karena ia hanya perlu pembuktian jika ayahnya benar-benar mencintainya—menganggapnya sebagai darah dagingnya, bukan hanya sekadar keturunan untuk meneruskan nama keluarga.

Lalu tibalah hari terakhir Yoongi mendapati sosok ayahnya berusaha melindungi Omega serta putranya—dengan pundak tegap dan dagu terangkat, penuh keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang tidak pernah lepas dari sosok agung pemimpin kelompok Min tersebut—dari serangan para _Neugdae_ yang dengan sengaja menyerang tanah tempat tinggal mereka untuk bertahan hidup dari kemarau panjang dan kelaparan yang menyiksa.

Yoongi hanya sempat melihat ayahnya mengaum dalam sosok singanya yang berwarna gelap dengan surai hitam dan tubuh kecoklatan—mengancam para _Neugdae_ yang hendak membantai keluarganya. Alpha itu sempat berhadapan dengan seorang Alpha lainnya yang sekarang ia ketahui namanya sebagai Choi Seunghyun—dan juga beberapa orang Alpha lain sebagai antek-anteknya. Nasib ayah Yoongi selanjutnya, sudah dapat ditebak.

Yoongi menangis di dalam pelukan sang induk. Bau pekat darah semakin mengental di saluran pernapasannya. Desahan napas sang induk Omeganya yang semakin tersendat, membuat Yoongi panik dan ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tidak siap kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ketika ia masih membutuhkan banyak bimbingan dan juga asupan kasih sayang.

Yoongi ingat gambaran bagaimana Kim Namjoon menyudutkan ibunya hingga ke pinggir sungai dan bersiap-siap menyambar ibunya yang telah sekarat, dengan kerongkongan terkoyak lebar-lebar dan darah segar dengan deras mengalir dari sana.

Gambaran dalam ingatannya tersebut juga mencuplik adegan di mana Kim Namjoon—dengan sukarela melepaskan ibunya dan membawa Yoongi pergi jauh, ke sebuah hutan yang sama sekali belum pernah disinggahinya. Alpha itu telah berjanji pada ibu Yoongi, akan membawa putranya jauh dari bahaya yang mengancam dan mengampuni nyawanya.

Namjoon membawa dirinya ikut serta, pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang ruhnya telah terpisah dari jasad. Bahkan Yoongi tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tidak sempat menerima pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang untuk terakhir kalinya. Yang ada hanya rupa sang ibu yang meregang nyawa, matanya menatap kosong ke wajah Yoongi sementara Namjoon pergi membawanya menjauh ke hutan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia sambangi.

Yoongi benar-benar diliputi rasa ngeri luar biasa, berharap Namjoon akan membunuhnya daripada harus meninggalkannya sendirian hidup di hutan.

Ia membenci Kim Namjoon, begitu dahsyatnya kebencian yang meluap di dalam dirinya sampai-sampai ia berharap Alpha itu akan hidup menderita selamanya. Alpha itu telah membunuh teman-temannya, membunuh kedua orang tuanya, menghancurkan kelompoknya, dan menyisakan Yoongi sendirian di hutan.

Hanya Yoongi-lah satu-satunya _Saja_ yang masih hidup.

Begitu mantapnya Yoongi berharap Kim Namjoon akan mengakhiri nyawanya—yang diselingi rasa kebencian disertai keputusasaan dalam dadanya menerima keputusan Kim Namjoon. Alpha itu tetap meninggalkannya di hutan sendirian, hanya saja kali ini dengan dua patah kalimat yang akan mengubah dirinya seumur hidup, " _Alam akan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Dan jika kau berjuang keras untuk melindungi alam, mereka akan berbalik melindungimu_."

Yoongi menangis—meraung-raung di dalam hutan hingga kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering. Ia telah kehilangan seluruh sisa-sisa tenaganya begitu menangis seharian tanpa henti. Ketika ia tertidur pun, mimpi buruk akan pembantaian yang dilakukan terhadap keluarganya terus berlarian di dalam kepalanya. Dan saat ia bangun, matahari yang sudah tinggi membuat Yoongi tidak punya pilihan untuk mencari minum dan makanan dari hutan.

Hutan adalah musuh terbesarnya pada hari isolasi pertamanya di alam liar. Ketika ia mendekati sungai, pikiran buruk yang mengingatkannya akan peristiwa di mana ia tenggelam, terus bermunculan. Yoongi nyaris histeris di pinggir sungai yang mengalir deras begitu matanya menangkap aliran sungai, tetapi ia memberanikan diri pada akhirnya. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat bergantung pada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya sendirian di hutan.

Makanan pertamanya di hutan adalah buah beri yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gatal-gatal seharian. Biasanya, ibunya akan menggaruk tubuhnya jika ia mengalami ruam-ruam kecil yang terasa gatal dan mengolesinya dengan racikan obat. Tapi Yoongi hanya berbaring seharian—tidak memiliki cukup pengetahuan untuk meracik obat yang selalu diberikan oleh ibunya begitu ia mengalami gatal-gatal. Sembari berbaring, ia menunggu perutnya dililit oleh rasa lapar dan kerongkongannya yang dicekoki oleh rasa haus. Pun keesokan harinya ia sudah kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

Hari kedua, ia berusaha merebut makanan dari seekor rubah yang sedang memangsa tupai. Rubah tersebut meninggalkan banyak bekas luka cakaran di tubuhnya, tapi Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan makanan untuk sekadar mengisi perut. Begitu ia hendak memasakkan tupai tersebut, ia kewalahan untuk menyalakan api dengan cara yang pernah diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Yoongi menangis, frustasi dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, dan harus menerima kenyataan-tidak lama kemudian—jika daging tupai yang seharusnya menjadi santapan malamnya, kembali direbut rubah yang ia hadapi pada siang hari. Akhirnya, ia tetap keras kepala berusaha menyalakan api. Dan pada malamnya, ia berhasil menyalakan api pertamanya. Yoongi hanya menyantap buah beri—kali ini aman dikonsumsinya meski terasa sedikit asam—dan kembali tidur.

Hari ketiga, keempat, kelima, hingga satu purnama penuh, Yoongi berusaha mengenali seluk beluk hutan di sekitar. Hidungnya memang belum setajam _Saja_ dewasa, tapi ia bisa menghapal beberapa jenis aroma kayu, dedaunan, jenis permukaan tanah, aroma manis bunga-bunga liar, kotoran hewan, dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan telinganya, karena setiap malam ia terbiasa diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang membutakan mata, ia mulai peka terhadap jenis suara di sekitarnya. Entah itu suara daun yang bergemerisik bertautan dengan batang pohon, suara langkah hewan nokturnal, suara aliran sungai, dan suara lainnya.

Isolasi di hutan telah membuatnya menjadi individu yang baru.

Ia berusaha menangkap makanannya dengan menggunakan taktik yang pernah diajarkan oleh sang ayah sekali saat mereka pergi berburu di hutan—saat ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami semuanya. Bahkan di usianya yang baru empat tahun pun, tidak mungkin bagi Yoongi menangkap buruannya sendiri. Karenanya, ia hanya menangkap ikan di sungai dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan; mencabuti jamur-jamur yang ia ingat pernah dimasakan oleh ibunya dan menyantapnya dalam keadaan setengah matang; mengumpulkan buah beri dan kenari; dan makanan lainnya yang dapat dikonsumsi mentah-mentah.

Tak ayal Yoongi selalu berharap kematian akan cepat datang menghampirinya. Hidup sendirian, terisolasi di hutan, telah membuat tubuh kecilnya kewalahan hampir setiap hari.

Berpikir demikian pun, tetap saja ia berakhir dengan berusaha mencari cara untuk mempertahankan hidup.

Kenyataannya, kematian justru lebih menakutkan daripada yang ia kira.

Selama ia masih bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya; selama ia masih bisa mengayunkan kedua tangannya; selama seluruh inderanya masih bisa bekerja secara sempurna; Yoongi akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Ia harus bertahan hidup.

Karena dengan bertahan hidup, ia akan kembali menemui orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembantaian kelompoknya.

Dan kemudian membalas perbuatan mereka dengan harga yang berkali-kali lipat.

* * *

 **Balameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda**

 **Part III:**

Balameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda

 **Plot Summary:** "Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu." Jimin terpaksa harus dibawa pergi dari kelompoknya oleh seorang Min Yoongi, Alpha misterius yang ternyata adalah Saja terakhir klan Min. Jimin menekankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pada Yoongi, bahkan jika takdir lah yang memaksanya. YoonMin. ABO _werewolf fantasy_. 3 shots.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, NamJin, KookV, ChanBaek, side pairings lainnya

 **Warnings** : ABO dynamics, mpreg, sex scene, angst, gore, graphic description of violence, mention of other kpop idols, angst and hurt/comfort plot line, non-linear story line, lot of character deaths. (Semoga yang di bawah 17 tahun tidak ada yang membaca ya, kalaupun ya, inget dosa)

Terinsipirasi dari fanfic _Spring Days_ (YoonMin) dan _Warrior Beauty_ (Kyungsoo x Baekhyun) di AO3.

.

 **III**

* * *

"Yoongi? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu pertama kali terbangun dari buaian mimpi. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mendapati Jimin mengamatinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "O—oh? _Mwo_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih berat daripada biasanya karena sisa-sisa rasa kantuk dari tidurnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kau seperti kalut dalam kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Omega itu memperjelas pertanyaannya, menunggu Yoongi benar-benar sudah tersadar. Tangannya terulur ke atas dahi sang Alpha, membelainya dengan lembut. Yoongi tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapati peluh membasahi dahinya meski pagi itu hari masih cukup terasa dingin di kulit.

Sang Alpha menggeser tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat Jimin dengan lebih jelas. "Hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," gumamnya seraya kembali menutup mata. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, hal yang dilihatnya adalah perut Jimin yang kian hari kian membesar terisi janin yang nantinya akan menjadi anaknya—menjadi penerus kelompok Min yang baru. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh salah satu tangannya ke atas perut sang Omega dan ekspresi wajahnya melunak saat ia merasakan gerakan anaknya di dalam perut Jimin.

"Anak ini bergerak-gerak aktif sejak aku bangun. Sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakan perasaanmu lewat ikatan batin kita."

"Oh," sahut Yoongi, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata sang Omega dengan lembut. Ia bergerak perlahan menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan ke depan pintu, "Hari ini, Hoseok sudah berjanji mengajakmu untuk berburu, kan?"

Yoongi terhenyak selama beberapa saat, mengingat Hoseok memang mengajaknya untuk pergi berburu setelah melihat Alpha itu dua hari sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama kelompoknya. Tampaknya kakak Jimin tersebut mulai jengkel karena menganggap Yoongi sebagai pemalas karena tidak punya kegiatan yang dapat dilakukan selama seminggu ia tinggal di kelompok Kim.

"Benar. Aku sedikit lupa tentang hal itu." Ia menyeret dirinya keluar dari serambi dan mencuci muka dari wadah yang telah disediakan. Begitu Jimin keluar dari serambi mereka untuk membantu ibunya, Yoongi pergi menemui kelompoknya yang bersinggah diri di tempat lain, tidak jauh dari kediaman Alpha Kim.

Di luar; Jaebum, Jackson, Mark, Jinyoung dan beberapa orang bawahannya yang lain sudah terbangun dan tampak sedang terlibat dalam percakapan bersama beberapa orang Beta dari kelompok Kim. Saat Yoongi mencapai mereka, ia juga mendapati Hoseok sedang ikut berbincang-bincang dengan kelompoknya, sesekali melempar gurauan yang disambut gelak tawa.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali asing di matanya. Baru beberapa hari lalu Hoseok menganggapnya sebagai musuh, tetapi sekarang Alpha itu begitu membuka diri kepada kelompoknya. Awalnya Yoongi mengira Hoseok hanya berpura-pura baik, tapi semakin lama ia berbicara dengan Alpha itu, Yoongi menyadari sudah menjadi sifat alami Hoseok untuk bersikap hangat pada orang-orang yang sudah ia percayai.

"Oh, hei, Yoongi." Hoseok menyapanya dengan senyuman yang kali ini puluhan kali lebih bersahabat daripada yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hei," kata Yoongi, masih sedikit canggung. "Apa hari ini kita jadi pergi berburu?"

"Ya. Kurasa karena tidak mungkin pergi bersama kelompok lain untuk melakukan patroli di wilayah perbatasan, maka sebaiknya kita membunuh waktu dengan cara berburu, kan? Lagipula semakin banyak yang berburu, maka akan semakin banyak bahan makanan yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan terhadap ucapan Alpha itu—meski di lain sisi ia juga tahu kalau Hoseok hanya berjaga-jaga apabila ada serangan dari kelompok lain dilancarkan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi berburu, dengan kelompok Kim mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan hendak bertransformasi menjadi serigala secara serempak. Sementara kelompok Min mempersiapkan senjata dan persediaan makanan kecil. Berdekatan dengan mereka, Hoseok memasang wajah sedikit heran melihat kelompok Min sama sekali tidak tampak tanda-tanda akan mengubah wujud mereka menjadi _Neugdae_ ataupun _Saja_ —khususnya untuk Yoongi.

"Kalian tidak akan berburu dalam wujud transformasi?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Kami terbiasa berburu dalam wujud manusia."

Hoseok membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang menyiratkan kekaguman. "Cukup menarik. Sudah lama aku penasaran dengan cara kalian berburu."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hoseok yang terdengar begitu terus terang. Tidak lama kemudian, tepat sebelum mereka berangkat, Jungkook menyusul sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku harus membantu Taehyungie mengasuh Younghoon. Semalaman ia tidak bisa berhenti merengek," ujar Alpha itu memberi alasan.

Hoseok hanya memberi anggukan kecil, sementara Yoongi sibuk mengamati Jungkook yang tampak masih berantakan dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat keluar di beberapa bagian. _Sepertinya memiliki anak merupakan suatu tugas yang sulit_ , batinnya sambil mengamati wajah Jungkook yang tampak letih karena kekurangan tidur, teringat kalau dalam beberapa purnama lagi ia juga akan berstatus menjadi seorang ayah.

Masih sedikit aneh baginya melihat fakta apabila Jungkook yang lebih muda darinya telah menjadi seorang ayah. Dan meskipun mereka baru beberapa kali bertukar kata, tampaknya Jungkook sudah terbiasa mengajak Yoongi berbicara. Awalnya Jungkook tampak sedikit canggung dan kaku pada pertama kali mereka berbicara, tapi semakin sering mereka bertatap muka, Alpha muda itu tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi kepalanya pada Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi tengah membereskan persediaan yang ia butuhkan, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari suatu hal. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa dia tidak ikut berburu?" Ia memutar kepalanya pada Hoseok.

"Dia bilang dia ingin menyendiri. Kurasa pilihan yang tepat untuknya menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya," sahut Hoseok, suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak bersemangat saat menyebutkan alasan ayahnya tidak ikut berburu bersama mereka.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut pun, Yoongi tahu Namjoon sedang berusaha mengisolasi dirinya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima hari kelompoknya akan berperang dengan kelompok lain. Dan Yoongi bisa menebak Kim Namjoon tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan nasib kelompoknya dan juga keluarganya jika perang benar-benar terjadi. Apabila kelompok Kim kalah, maka teritori mereka akan menjadi milik kelompok lain dan kemungkinan besar para Omega mereka yang masih subur akan direbut secara paksa, sementara para Alpha dan Beta lainnya dibunuh hidup-hidup. Terkecuali untuk beberapa kelompok lain, termasuk kelompok _Saja_ Min yang harus menerima takdir mereka lewat genosida besar-besaran bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak peduli tua atau muda; Alpha, Beta, atau Omega. Semuanya diluluhlantakkan dalam pembantaian masal.

Hal-hal tersebut sudah menjadi peraturan dalam peperangan, termasuk pula dengan kelompok Min sebelumnya. Yoongi tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik, tapi beberapa kali ia pernah mendengar sang ayah berdebat dengan pasangan Omeganya—membicarakan beberapa hal tentang ras _Saja_ sebelum-sebelum mereka yang telah lama kandas dari muka bumi akibat peperangan yang selalu berlanjut-lanjut di setiap kelompok.

Setelah Yoongi tumbuh dewasa, perlahan-lahan ia mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan ayahnya; _hanyalah kaum yang terbaik yang mampu bertahan hidup di muka bumi ini._

Sayangnya, sekuat apapun ras _Saja_ , mereka tetap berangsur-angsur dihapuskan dalam kancah peperangan yang berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun bahkan sejak sebelum kelahirannya.

Yoongi larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari dirinya telah masuk ke dalam hutan. Hoseok membagi tugas di antara mereka untuk berburu di daerah yang berbeda-beda. Yoongi masuk ke dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook untuk berburu _Chikso_ —sapi hutan yang sesungguhnya berjumlah besar dan merupakan santapan terlezat di seluruh pegunungan dan penjuru hutan, tetapi juga butuh lebih banyak tenaga dan keberanian untuk menelusuri hutan lebih dalam karena mereka selalu hidup berkelompok—diiringi oleh beberapa orang Delta bawahannya.

"Kau pernah berburu _Chikso_ sebelumnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng ke arah Hoseok yang masih sepenuhnya berwujud manusia seperti dirinya. "Tidak pernah. Ini seumur hidupku aku melihat _Chikso_ yang masih hidup. Sebelumnya, aku hanya melihat ayahku datang dari perburuan sambil membawa tubuh mereka yang sudah siap dimasak dan juga bulu-bulu mereka yang siap untuk diproduksi sebagai bahan sandang. Kudengar mereka sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil mendengar penukasan Yoongi, "Sangat sulit ditaklukkan kalau kau juga tidak cukup tangkas dan tidak bergantung pada bantuan tim dalam hal berburu hewan satu ini. Satu hal yang perlu kau perhatikan, jangan biarkan mereka pergi menyeruduk ataupun menimpa tubuhmu kalau kau ingin masih hidup."

 _Ah, ya. Salah seorang anggota kelompokku ada yang mati tertindas oleh kawanan Chikso ini saat mereka pergi berburu_ , Jungkook menambahkan dengan seringaian panjang di wajahnya, menampilkan barisan panjang gerigi. _Berat mereka melebihi_ _Geomeun-gom_ _jantan dewasa_ _._

Yoongi memasang wajah sedikit ngeri mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang seolah-olah kematian anggota kelompok saat berburu _Chikso_ adalah suatu hal lucu. Tetapi Alpha itu hanya ikut tertawa kaku setelahnya dan beranjak pergi bersama para _Neugdae_ lain yang bukan kelompoknya dan sudah dalam wujud serigala mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berlari masuk ke dalam hutan bermil-mil lebih jauh lagi sampai di sebuah tepian danau kecil. Beberapa ekor _Chikso_ sedang menyegarkan diri dengan meminum air dari danau, sementara yang lainnya sedang menikmati rerumputan hijau dan mengunyahnya lamat-lamat. Para _Chikso_ tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka dan justru sedang berlarut-larut dengan lingkungan alam sekitar mereka.

 _Mereka sedang berpencar-pencar. Artinya akan semakin bagi kita membuka peluang untuk menyerbu salah satu dari mereka dan menaklukkannya_ , kata Hoseok dengan semangat yang berkobar di matanya. _Aku akan butuh satu orang sebagai pengalih perhatian, sisanya akan menangkap seekor yang paling mudah dijangkau dan berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu_.

Jungkook mengacungkan moncongnya, _Aku akan menjadi pengalih perhatian,_ kata Alpha muda itu dengan percaya diri.

Hoseok mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk bersiap-siap mengalihkan perhatian para _Chikso_ , sementara yang lain menunggu.

Wujud serigala Jungkook yang berwarna hitam berlari menyusur di antara para _Chikso_ yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Saat menyadari sesuatu yang berwarna hitam sedang berada di antara mereka, para _Chikso_ langsung berlarian kalang kabut—berusaha menghindar dari _Neugdae_ yang sedang berusaha merebut perhatian mereka. Tiga ekor _Chikso_ yang kabur, langsung menjadi incaran Hoseok dan yang lain.

Dalam wujud serigala mereka, Hoseok dan dua orang bawahannya berlari mengejar _Chikso_ incaran mereka, sementara Yoongi dan bawahannya yang lain menghadang dua ekor _Chikso_ lainnya. Sang Alpha _Saja_ melompat menaiki _Chikso_ yang tengah kalang kabut berusaha melarikan diri-menungganginya.

Lonjakan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh _Chikso_ yang ditungganginya tersebut, tidak membuat Yoongi kehilangan nyalinya. Ia menjerat leher _Chikso_ tersebut dengan tali dari serat akar tanaman yang sengaja ia bawa, sementara Jaebum dan Mark membantunya menaklukkan sang hewan buruan dengan lembing yang sudah mereka persiapkan. Dalam hitungan yang tidak berlangsung lama, _Chikso_ tangkapan mereka berhasil ditaklukkan. Makhluk besar tersebut jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah dengan suara hantaman yang keras, dengan Yoongi melompat turun sebelum tubuh besar _Chikso_ tersebut menghantamnya.

"Kami dapat satu!" teriak Yoongi pada Hoseok dan Jackson yang sedang berusaha menaklukkan _Chikso_ lainnya.

Hoseok tidak menggubrisnya karena sang Alpha penerus kelompok Kim tersebut sedang sibuk bergumul dengan seekor _Chikso_ yang tengah membabi buta menyeruduk ke sekitar. Ia terpaksa menyuruh para _Neugdae_ Beta dan Alpha bawahannya yang telah berwujud serigala untuk memberikan bantuan.

Tanpa mereka perkirakan, seekor _Chikso_ yang lainmengamuk dan menerjang ke arah Hoseok dan beserta para bawahannya. Saat Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan perhatian makhluk tersebut dengan gonggongan, justru dua ekor _Chikso_ lainnya berusaha menerjang ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, Jungkook menghindari terjangan dua ekor _Chikso_ jantan tersebut.

Dalam situasi panik tersebut, para _Chikso_ kembali berkelompok, mempersulit perburuan mereka.

 _Aku tidak melihat Hobi-_ hyung _!_ Jiwa serigala Jungkook memekik panik seraya menggeram tertahan ke arah kerumunan _Chikso_ yang berputar-putar di antara mereka.

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan ikut membaca situasi. Matanya membelalak terperanjat saat mendengar suara rintihan nyaring—yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai milik dari perwujudan serigala Hoseok. " _Yeom_ —" ia menyumpah pelan tetapi terputus karena beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ yang berada di sekitarnya berusaha menyelamatkan Hoseok, tetapi karena suara gonggongan mereka malah semakin memperparah intesitas panik para _Chikso_.

Seekor _Chikso_ yang tumbang dan jatuh mengenai seekor _Neugdae_ yang hendak menyelematkan Hoseok. _Neugdae_ tersebut merintih dan meronta kesakitan, menyadari bagian kakinya tertindih tubuh _Chikso_ yang beratnya nyaris melebihi seekor _Geomeun-gom_ jantan.

"Kalian bantu dia!" serunya pada para Delta bawahannya, "Yang lain, kalian jangan membuat panik para _Chikso_ atau justru kalian sendiri akan membuat Alpha kalian mati terinjak-injak!" ia langsung mendiamkan para _Neugdae_ yang menggonggongi kerumunan _Chikso_.

Yoongi membenamkan tumpuan kakinya ke atas tanah dan melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia menghitung mundur sebelum mulai berlari menyambar kerumunan _Chikso_ yang tengah kalang kabut di antara padang rumput. Saat Alpha itu berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa bersurai perak, ia mengaum begitu lantang di antara para _Chikso_ hingga burung-burung yang berterbangan di udara ikut berhenti memekik. Para _Chikso_ yang kalang kabut juga perlahan-lahan memperlambat gerakan mereka dan berderap menjauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Pada saat itulah, Yoongi menyeru pada para Delta bawahannya untuk menerobos masuk ke kerumunan _Chikso_ untuk menyelamatkan Hoseok.

Alpha itu terbaring lemah di atas padang rumput, tetapi tak ada satu luka pun di tubuhnya. Hoseok merintih saat Yoongi menghampirinya.

 _Kau baik-baik saja_? Tanya Yoongi sambil berusaha mencari-cari sumber rasa sakit di tubuh Hoseok dengan hasil yang nihil.

Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena Hoseok sama sekali tidak terkena luka gencet sedikitpun. Alpha itu mencondongkan moncongnya sedikit pada Hoseok yang masih terbaring di atas rumput dan menyuruh para _Neugdae_ yang berada di sekitar mereka untuk membawa tubuh Hoseok ke tempat yang lebih aman.

 _Aku baik-baik saja_ , Hoseok menjawab dengan geraman. Perlahan-lahan ia kembali ke wujud manusianya—menyisakan seorang manusia dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan tubuh telanjang di atas rumput. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh para Beta bawahannya ke tempat aman, sementara Yoongi melanjutkan perburuan.

Ketika petang hampir menjelang, Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berganti posisi menjadi pemimpin perburuan menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk kembali ke wilayah tempat tinggal kelompok Kim. Alpha itu telah kembali berubah wujud menjadi manusia—lengkap dengan pakaiannya—dan berjalan dengan didahului oleh para Delta kepercayaannya, sementara ia menunggu Hoseok yang sedang digotong oleh _Neugdae_ paling besar di kelompoknya dengan berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Yoongi melirik ke arah Hoseok dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tidak ingin kuselamatkan dan mati di sana?"

Hoseok memutar matanya secara dramatis, "Aku hanya bertanya alasan kenapa kau menyelamatkanku."

Yoongi menghela napas—sudah mengira Hoseok akan menanyakan ihwal alasan dirinya menyelamatkan Alpha itu—dan mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban, "Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk membiarkanmu mati. Lagipula, sekarang kita memiliki satu tujuan—untuk memerangi para pimpinan Alpha yang menginginkan ayahmu mati. Kita akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga bantuan untuk saat ini. Kalau kelompokmu sampai kehilangan dirimu, kita akan kehilangan satu tenaga yang berharga."

Ia bisa merasakan Hoseok menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum kemudian Alpha itu tergelak renyah. "Astaga. Sekarang aku bisa paham kenapa semua orang salah menilaimu," ucap Hoseok di sela tawanya.

Kali ini Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok dengan raut terhenyak. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudku adalah—kau orang yang sangat blak-blakan akan semua hal. Justru hal itu menyembunyikan niat baik yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu," terang Hoseok. "Aku memang salah menilai dirimu, seperti ucapan Jimin. Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu, semua orang yang seharusnya bisa menjadi temanmu akan memusuhimu."

Yoongi mengerutkan wajahnya dengan sikap sedikit sungkan. "Aku memang terlahir seperti ini," gerutunya. "Sejak dulu ayahku adalah orang yang sangat payah dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Mungkin aku juga terlahir dengan karakter yang sama sepertinya."

Hoseok masih tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi ramahnya. Ada sedikit hal yang mengingatkan Yoongi akan Jimin di wajah Alpha itu. "Tapi aku merasa bersyukur _Appa_ tidak membunuhmu dengan dingin dan membiarkanmu hidup," ia mengakui. "Aku juga merasa, pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kelompok lain hanya untuk mendapatkan sumber makanan di musim panceklik adalah cara yang kotor. Kelompokmu tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk samar untuk menyembunyikan rasa tersentuhnya mendengar rasa simpati Alpha itu, " _Gamsahamnida._ "

"Aku juga senang kau memutuskan untuk mendatangi turnamen untuk memperebutkan Jimin. Mungkin aku memang bersikap sangat menyebalkan sudah menentang keputusan ayahku membiarkan Jimin pergi dibawa olehmu, tapi kau harus berada di posisi yang sama denganku untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat _dongsaeng_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup di bawah satu atap denganmu dibawa oleh seorang Alpha asing." Yoongi mendengus mendengar pernyataan Hoseok dan hanya mengangguk paham. "Nyatanya, kau memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik. Dia membelamu mati-matian saat aku dan yang lainnya menuduhmu berbuat hal yang tidak baik terhadapnya dan mencuci pikiran _dongsaeng_ ku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat kenapa dia sangat bersikeras menyebutmu sebagai orang yang baik."

Yoongi sebenarnya cukup tersentuh mendengar penuturan Hoseok, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap datar dan netral. "Aku juga salah menilaimu. Kau hanya mempedulikan Jimin, makanya kau sangat responsif terhadapku," sahut Yoongi mengiyakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa senang akan memiliki keponakan lagi. Selamat untukmu, kurasa," kata Hoseok dengan tulus, sekali lagi.

Kali ini, Yoongi membalas ucapan Hoseok dengan sebuah senyuman. Keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan yang lebih dalam sampai Jungkook dengan sengaja memperlambat langkahnya dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

 _Kalian sudah cukup akrab rupanya. Kupikir kalian berdua saling membenci satu sama lain_ , komentar Alpha muda itu.

Hoseok berdiri dari sandaran punggung Beta yang ditungganginya—hendak menyentak Jungkook dengan jengkel, "Ah, diamlah. Kau sendiri yang sebelumnya sering mengeluh padaku ingin berkelahi dengan Min Yoongi—dan membuktikan bagaimana kekuatannya saat berhadapan denganmu menggunakan tangan kosong."

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan ekor, melompat-lompat kegirangan, _Tidak perlu. Kau juga sudah menganggapku sebagai teman, kan,_ Hyung _?_

Kali ini Yoongi tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan tertawa nyaring menangkap kepolosan seorang Jeon Jungkook. " _Ne, ne_. Kita teman. Tapi aku cukup tertarik untuk melawanmu dengan menggunakan tangan kosong, kalau kau masih tertarik untuk melakukannya."

Meski hanya dalam waktu singkat, Yoongi seperti merasakan kembali kehangatan yang pernah ia alami di kelompoknya sekarang maupun kelompoknya yang telah lama raib dari muka bumi melalui percakapan yang ia lalui bersama Hoseok dan Jungkook. Perasaan yang hampir sama ia rasakan saat menghabiskan waktu bersama para Delta bawahannya.

Ia berpikir, apakah begini rasanya jika ia memiliki saudara—masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihi?

 _Tapi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah_ , ia menegur dirinya sendiri. _Aku akan mempunyai keluarga sendiri yang memiliki ikatan darah denganku_.

Lalu perasannya berubah menjadi lebih bahagia daripada biasanya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Beberapa hari terakhir menuju peperangan ia habiskan dengan ikut berburu dan pulang ke pondok Alpha Kim untuk menemui Omeganya terduduk di beranda pondok. Omeganya tersebut selalu menungguinya dengan wajah berseri-seri—sesuatu perubahan besar setelah beberapa purnama lamanya ia bersikap dingin pada Yoongi. Dengan mata yang menyipit oleh senyuman, Jimin akan mengabari keadaan anak mereka di dalam perutnya (yang sama sekali tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk diam meskipun Jimin telah menyanyikan lagu untuknya), kemudian menanyakan bagaimana perburuan Yoongi pada hari itu.

Yoongi tidak akan berani mengakui secara terang-terangan pada Omega itu, kalau kian hari ia mendapati Jimin semakin menawan—bahkan lebih menarik daripada mendiang induk Omeganya sendiri yang telah lama meninggal. Ia sempat beranggapan bahwa situasi pelik yang dihadapi oleh mereka sekarang tidak begitu mempengaruhi kondisi mental Omega itu karena mereka sendiri akan memiliki anak, sampai kemudian beberapa malam terakhir ia masih menemukan Jimin menangis terisak di sela-sela tidur.

"Aku memimpikan ayahku dalam mimpi yang sama," lirih sang Omega bersurai pirang tersebut di rengkuhan Yoongi. "Dia dilumuri darah, dan tepat di belakangnya ada bulan merah, Yoongi. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seungwan."

"Itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, Jiminie."

"Tapi aku sudah beberapa kali memimpikannya! Dan setiap harinya mimpi itu semakin jelas di dalam pikiranku!" Jimin bersikeras dengan suara tercekat. "Yoongi, aku—"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi, kehilangan arah. Ia hanya membelai pundak Jimin dengan lembut dan menyuruh Omega itu untuk kembali tidur.

"Ayahku akan mati, Yoongi—" isak Jimin, "Aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi ini—"

"Dia tidak akan mati, Jimin. Tidak selama aku dan yang lain melindunginya."

Kedua mata Jimin menatapnya dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau berjanji?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir ranum Omega di hadapannya, memberinya pelukan hangat, dan kemudian memanjakannya dengan segala ungkapan cinta. Tetapi di matanya, ia tahu Jimin masih jauh dari kata mungkin untuk membalas perasaannya. "Aku berjanji," ujarnya pelan pada sang Omega.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Omega yang ia cintai.

Apapun agar Omeganya merasa bahagia.

Ucapannya tersebut membuat Jimin merasa tenang untuk sejenak. Untuk pertama kalinya—melalui ikatan batin mereka—Yoongi merasakan harapan yang membumbung begitu tinggi di dalam dadanya.

Jimin percaya akan ucapannya.

Omega itu merangkul leher Yoongi dan mengecup tengkuk lehernya. Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi karena kepercayaan yang begitu besar terhadap ucapan sang Alpha. Yoongi tetap menerimanya dengan tulus—karena ia tahu hanya dengan cara inilah ia dapat membahagiakan Omega yang ia cintai.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jimin. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu_.

Ia tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di hadapan Omega itu, tapi ia tahu Jimin bisa mendengar suara jiwanya melalui ikatan batin mereka.

Aroma buah-buahan milik Jimin dan suara desahan napas Omega itu menidurkannya tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Hari-hari terakhirnya sebelum pergi ke medan peperangan membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup dengan rasa cemas dan waswas.

Dua orang _Neugdae_ dari kelompok Kim tiba-tiba saja diserang secara misterius saat melakukan patroli di sekeliling perbatasan. Kedua _Neugdae_ tersebut tewas dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik dan nyaris termutilasi dalam bentukan yang sama sekali tidak mengundang selera makan. Tubuh mereka yang masih setengah bertransformasi, mengindikasikan jika mereka hendak memberikan perlawanan sebelum mereka dicabik hidup-hidup.

"Pasti kelompok lain yang melakukannya," kata Hoseok dengan wajah berkerut marah saat mereka mengadakan pertemuan singkat di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang menjadi balairung pertemuan mereka.

Namjoon yang duduk dengan dikelilingi oleh para Alpha dan Beta bawahannya hanya diam menunduk, memandangi permukaan tanah di bawahnya. Alpha itu semakin terlihat murung setelah mereka membakar mayat kedua Beta bawahannya yang telah gugur secara misterius dalam patroli semalam.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoongi dengan raut wajah serius.

Rasa bencinya terhadap Namjoon telah lama menguap setelah menyaksikan pidato singkat sang pemimpin kelompok Kim pada upacara penamaan putra Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia sudah tahu secara dalam isi dari hati Alpha itu. Walaupun kenangan menyakitkan akan kelompoknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu terus terukir jelas di setiap sel otaknya, ia sudah tahu kalau ia juga telah membenci orang yang salah.

Seharusnya orang-orang yang memusuhi kelompok Kim sekarang inilah yang menjadi musuhnya—menjadi orang yang sepatutnya ia benci dengan segenap aliran darah di tubuhnya.

Seorang Alpha yang dicintai oleh anggota kelompoknya sekalipun telah berbuat suatu kesalahan besar justru adalah seseorang yang seharusnya pantas mendapatkan rasa hormat darinya. Apalagi setelah Alpha itu menyisihkan Yoongi dengan ringan hati dari pembantaian atas kelompok Min bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Namjoon sendiri pun tak pernah menyalahkan Yoongi atas nasib yang sekarang ditimpakan pada dirinya ataupun memaksa untuk merebut kembali putranya yang telah menjadi Omega dari Min Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku pun cukup khawatir untuk meninggalkan para Omega dan Beta wanita, juga anak-anak, tanpa ada pertahanan tambahan," jawab Namjoon dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Alpha itu memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada. Begitu kepalanya terisi oleh sesuatu, ia kembali berucap, "Yoongi." Sang Alpha bersurai perak yang namanya disebutkan bergidik kaget, "Jika bisa, apakah mungkin beberapa orang Deltamu berjaga di sini sementara Deltamu yang lain ikut kami untuk berperang?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Tentu saja. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Jimin."

Namjoon tersenyum ke arahnya sampai kemudian Minseok menyela, " _Jidoja-nim_ , kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang ini sebagai sekutu kita dalam peperangan."

Semua mata tertuju pada Shaman kelompok Kim tersebut dengan raut terperanjat, termasuk Yoongi sendiri. Sebelumnya ia memang tidak begitu menyukai Minseok karena telah membuat Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataannya, tetapi kini Beta tersebut semakin menyulut rasa tidak senangnya.

"Apa alasanmu tidak menginginkannya ikut?" tanya Namjoon dengan takzim pada _Mu_ kepercayaannya.

Minseok melempar pandangan pada Yoongi dengan tatapan cemas bercampur sedikit rasa antipati yang entah berasal darimana. "Aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku—" ujar Beta itu dengan napas yang mulai memburu, "Dia akan membawamu pada kematian. Juga kelompok ini akan hancur bersamamu kalau kau membiarkannya ikut bersama kita semua. Semua tanaman, hewan, dan segala kehidupan yang ada di hutan ini akan ranggas bersamaan dengan adanya _Saja_ ini."

Suara desahan napas yang tersentak kali ini ditujukan pada Yoongi. Alpha itu sendiri memandang Minseok dengan mata yang mendelik marah—merasa tidak senang dirinya yang tiba-tiba dituduhkan oleh hal yang sama sekali tidak disenanginya.

"Dia akan tetap bersama kelompok kita, _Mu-nim_ ," sahut Namjoon—suaranya menyiratkan rasa tenang yang mendalam. "Dia sudah ikut bersama kita dalam pertemuan dengan kelompok lainnya dan ia juga bersedia untuk mengorbankan jiwanya di samping kita semua."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang mimpimu lagi, _Mu-nim_. Sekarang kita tidak punya pilihan selain mengandalkan bantuan dari Min Yoongi dan kelompoknya," Namjoon mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Ekspresi Minseok berubah pias, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti titah Alpha kelompoknya dan berdiam diri di belakang Namjoon. Beberapa kali ia memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sama—penuh dengan rasa berang dan kecemasan yang begitu kentara.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Malam harinya, Yoongi memimpikan mimpi yang sama seperti diceritakan oleh Jimin.

Sebuah bulan merah menggantung di langit-langit gelap temaram.

Sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri di sebuah medan pertempuran di atas sebuah tanah gersang. Debu-debu berwarna abu-abu berhamburan ke wajahnya.

Beberapa ekor serigala melolong panjang di kejauhan, beberapa ekor lainnya meringkih kesakitan. Di depan matanya, bergelimpangan tubuh-tubuh para _Neugdae_ yang dikenalnya maupun yang tidak pernah ia kenal sama sekali. Ada yang masih berwujud manusia, ada yang masih berwujud serigala, bahkan ada yang berwujud di antara keduanya.

Tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik dengan berbagai macam anggota tubuh yang termutilasi—menggunung di sekelilingnya. Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang _Neugdae_ yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang terkoyak lebar—memperlihat sebagian buraian isi perutnya, dan juga beberapa orang _Neugdae_ yang sedang mengejang dihampiri kematian.

Bau anyir darah terasa begitu nyata di hidungnya dan Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya gemetar oleh rasa panik. Senyata bagaimana ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada Jimin sesaat sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Ia dilingkupi ketakutan begitu melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan.

Matanya kemudian menumbuk pada para anggota kelompoknya yang sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa. Dengan lemah, Yoongi membungkuk dan membalik tubuh salah seorang _Neugdae_ yang telah bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala.

Isakan mengalir dari tenggorokannya saat ia menyadari serigala tersebut adalah perwujudan dari Jaebum. Setengah mata Alpha itu terbuka, sementara lidahnya yang kaku terjulur keluar. Setengah tubuhnya terkoyak keluar. Air mata berjatuhan dari mata Yoongi saat ia mendapati sekelilingnya—seluruh anggota kelompoknya telah tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Mark yang sedang sekarat dengan salah satu potongan tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak, Jackson dan Jinyoung yang telah terbujur kaku bersama para _Neugdae_ lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Tangannya bergerak meraih kawan-kawannya, berusaha mencari sisa-sisa kehidupan, nihil. Lalu ia belingsatan kembali mencari kawanannya yang masih hidup, menemukan Mark terduduk kaku di antara tubuh-tubuh lainnya.

" _Hyung—_ " ia menghampiri Mark yang hanya dalam satu tarikan napas telah meninggalkan dunia.

Yoongi terjatuh berlutut, menangisi teman-temannya.

Kembali Yoongi berputar mengitari kuburan masal tersebut—berusaha mencari sisa-sisa kehidupan.

Ia tersandung oleh sebuah tubuh yang kemudian ia kenali sebagai Jungkook. Alpha itu setengah bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Di tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka-luka cabikan, ia masih sempat merengkuh tubuh Omeganya yang juga ikut terbujur kaku di sampingnya. Dengan jari-jari yang menggigil oleh rasa takut, ia berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu di antara tubuh Taehyung yang sedang memeluk sesuatu.

" _Andwae_ —" tangisnya pecah saat ia melihat mayat anak Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berupa serigala kecil, ikut terbujur kaku bersama jasad kedua orang tuanya.

Ia mundur menjauhi tubuh ketiganya, kepalanya celingukan untuk mencari-cari sosok yang telah mengisi benaknya selama ini. Tetapi kemudian ia disambut oleh mayat Hoseok dan ibunya yang bergelimpangan tidak jauh darinya.

Hoseok tewas dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menutup mata Alpha itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beralih pada induknya yang terbujur kaku tepat di sebelahnya.

Omega dari Alpha Kim tersebut tampak begitu menawan meskipun kehidupan telah direnggut darinya. Yoongi bahkan akan mengira dirinya hanya tertidur jika ia tidak melihat lubang besar di dadanya.

Mendadak ia merasa mual.

Kepalanya tersentak tepat menghadap wajah pucat Namjoon. Alpha itu hampir bertransformasi sempurna menjadi manusia, hanya saja separuh dari tubuhnya telah raib entah ke mana.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Alpha yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, merasakan sengatan rasa dingin menyerang telapak tangannya.

 _Semoga_ _Sanshin_ _melindungimu, Yoongi-_ _ah_ _. Semoga Ia memberimu hidup yang cukup, setidaknya cukup untuk membuatmu melihat banyak hal di dunia ini_.

" _Kau berjanji_?"

Tangisannya semakin pecah begitu ia menyadari ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Jimin—janji untuk melindungi ayah dari Omega itu.

Ia seperti kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya—pada waktu sebelum ia harus melepaskan kepergian kelompoknya dan juga orang tua tercintanya dengan dada yang tertutup rapat.

Suara pekikan dan rintihan kesakitan. Anak-anak yang menangis karena mencari perlindungan orang tua mereka dan mencari perlindungan dari rasa sakit.

Bau gosong yang mencucuk hidung, amis darah yang menguar hingga ia nyaris memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya—

 _Jangan berani menyentuh Omega dan anakku_.

Wajah ayahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran dan kemurkaan yang luar bisa untuk terakhir kalinya, berusaha melindungi keluarganya—sebelum akhirnya Yoongi beringsut dibawa pergi oleh ibunya.

 _Yoongi-_ yah _, kita akan baik-baik saja—setelah ini_ Appa _mu akan kembali dan menemukan kita_ , ia masih bisa mengingat perkataan terakhir ibunya yang tengah sekarat dengan lubang menganga di lehernya.

Yoongi jatuh tergugu di atas gelimang tubuh-tubuh jasad tak bernyawa. Kemudian ia teringat pada satu sosok yang belum ditemuinya.

"Jimin?"

Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan pergi mencari.

Ia masih belum menemukan Jimin.

Ia masih memiliki harapan untuk melihat Omega tercintanya hidup.

Ia masih—

Justru matanya mendapati Jimin terduduk di antara mayat-mayat para _Neugdae_ kelompoknya. Seluruh tubuh Omega itu diselimuti oleh darah segar.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di dekat Omega itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat, takut kehilangan Omega yang sangat, sangat, ia cintai—bahkan melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

Jimin tidak merespon—diam dengan kedua mata berwarna coklat yang menatap kosong, jauh ke depan.

Yoongi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari Omega itu saat kemudian ia melihat ke perut Jimin. Perutnya telah kembali ke ukuran semula—seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengandung. Rasa mencekam menyelimuti dirinya sewaktu Yoongi mendapati di antara kedua kaki Jimin, anak mereka yang masih berwujud anak singa berlumuran darah dan sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Yoongi merasakan air matanya tumpah ruah menangisi sosok anak laki-lakinya—sudah mati tanpa ia punya sedikit pun kesempatan untuk menggendongnya saat hidup. Ia mengambil tubuh anaknya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari anak Jungkook dan Taehyung, mengendusnya. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mencium aroma kematian dari putranya tersebut.

"Dia mati," Jimin berkata padanya dengan suara serak, "Dan kaulah penyebabnya."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang nyalang. Air mata Omega itu telah lama mengering. Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi kembali meletakkan jasad putranya ke dalam pakaian yang dengan sengaja ia koyak dan membungkusnya dengan rapi, sebelum kembali menaruhnya di atas tumpukan jasad para _Neugdae_ yang lain.

"Kau membunuhnya, Yoongi," tuduh Jimin pada Yoongi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau membunuhnya. Kau membunuh semua orang."

"Jimin—"

"Kalau saja kau tidak pernah datang ke turnamen itu dan membawaku pergi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," Omega itu masih menuduhnya. "Ini hukuman yang kau berikan padaku, kan? Juga kepada ayahku. Kau menganggapku sebagai tebusan atas dosa yang telah diperbuat oleh ayahku selama bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang kau ingin membalasnya dengan menyiksaku pelan-pelan."

"Jimin—" Yoongi kembali memanggil nama Jimin, "Aku sudah tidak membenci ayahmu. Aku sudah salah membencinya—"

"Tapi kau membunuh mereka semua, Yoongi. Mereka semua mati karenamu—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh mereka, Jimin!" sergah Yoongi, setengah memohon pada Omega di hadapannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu! Mereka adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu! Untuk apa aku melakukannya kalau aku tahu mereka adalah sebagian dari kebahagiaanmu?!"

Jimin mengacuhkan ucapan Yoongi dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yoongi dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, "Kau pembohong, Min Yoongi. Kau membenciku. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku," ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke leher Alpha itu. "Karenanya aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu."

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan jeratan tangan Jimin dari lehernya, tetapi ia merasakan dirinya lemah di hadapan Omega itu. Seluruh tenaganya terserap entah kemana. "Ji-Jimin—" Jimin semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di leher Alpha itu, mengetatkan saluran tekak dan trakea dan mengeblok masuk oksigen di tubuhnya.

"Kau telah membunuh mereka," kata Jimin dengan air mata yang bercucuran. "Kau telah membunuh mereka, dan sebagai gantinya aku pun juga akan membunuhmu—"

"J—miin…." Yoongi mulai tersengal, "K—au akan membunuh—ku—"

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan," ujar Jimin dingin. "Kau tidak akan bisa selamat dari ini kecuali jika kau juga ikut menghabisiku seperti yang lainnya."

Pada saat itu, Yoongi merasakan kekuatannya kembali muncul. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jimin darinya dengan satu sentakan kuat. Jimin jatuh terjungkang saat Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya dengan paksa ke atas tumpukan jasad _Neugdae_. Setelah berusaha menguasai dirinya, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Ia menggeram marah pada Jimin, tetapi Omega di hadapannya tetap berusaha melawannya.

"Kau juga akan membunuhku seperti yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Jimin- _ah_. Kau terlalu berharga untuk hal itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi hidup denganmu. Aku membencimu."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Jimin dengan begitu jelas ke telinganya. "Kau membunuh kelompokku sebagai balasan karena kami pernah membantai kelompokku! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih mendengar pernyataan Omega itu, tetapi tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk terus melangkah mendekati Omega yang ia cintai.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, "Aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu, Jimin."

Inilah yang ia takutkan.

Mata Jimin yang menatapnya dengan penuh gejolak amarah, masih terus tertuju padanya dengan sikap menyalahkan. "Dan aku akan tetap membencimu, Min Yoongi."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

"Yoongi. Kau menangis."

Yoongi tersentak dari tidurnya—juga dari bunga-bunga tidurnya yang tidak kalah tengiknya dengan aroma darah yang terus menggantung di ingatannya.

Alpha itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan melihat Omeganya sedang membelai wajahnya dengan dengan selembut mungkin. Kalaupun pada mimpinya beberapa saat yang lalu Jimin memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah seonggok tikus yang menjijikan dan sepatutnya untuk dibenci, kini sepasang netra milik Omega itu menatapnya dengan tatapan asih yang menyiratkan kecemasan di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi memegang tangan Omega yang ia kasihi dengan segenap jiwanya tersebut dengan tangannya—berharap jika tangan yang ia pegang saat ini adalah _memang_ milik Omeganya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk—" jawab Yoongi dengan napas terputus, "Aku bermimpi buruk seperti yang kau katakan—hanya saja… lebih buruk." Tangannya semakin menggenggam kuat tangan sang Omega, berusaha mencari pegangan setelah melihat mimpi buruk yang ia hadapi.

"Kau bermimpi tentang _Appa_?" Jimin melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aku juga bermimpi tentangnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan dirimu lebih banyak perasaan sedih dan putus asa. Ada apa?"

Aneh rasanya, mendengar Omega yang selama ini selalu menolak kehadirannya dan melakukan penafian dalam bentuk apapun tiba-tiba saja menaruh perhatian terhadapnya. Yoongi nyaris berjengit kaget saat Jimin menyeka air matanya, tidak terbiasa dengan afeksi yang diberikan oleh Omega tersebut. _Apa karena ia merasa bersalah tidak pernah bisa membalas perasaanku? Apa karena ia merasa kasihan melihat keadaanku?_

"Aku bermimpi melihat kelompokku yang sekarang; semuanya mati, tanpa ada yang tertinggal hidup di dalamnya. Juga kelompokmu. Dan juga—" Alpha itu dengan enggan mengusap perut Jimin. Rasa lega menyeruak masuk saat ia merasakan pergerakan di dalam sana, "Anak ini. Dia mati bersama semuanya. Aku melihat dunia yang berwarna merah—tanah yang berlumuran darah, dan bulan yang berwarna merah."

"Sekarang kau pun juga menyadarinya," kata Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih. "Seungwan pernah meramalkan padaku, hidupku akan dihempas oleh badai salju. Pada saat _bulgeundal_ tiba, maka aku akan kehilangan tiga hal yang berarti dalam hidupku. Dan aku pun memimpikan _bulgeundal_ tidak lama setelahnya." Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke atas perutnya. "Tapi sekarang kau mengatakan, kau melihat kelompokku dan kelompokmu musnah, begitu pula dengan anak ini."

"Tiga hal yang penting dalam hidupmu raib—" Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "Ini semua terjadi karena diriku—"

Jimin mengusap pelan wajah Alpha itu, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berucap begitu? Bukankah sebelumnya kau meyakinkan diriku kalau semuanya hanya mimpi? Kau juga sudah berjanji sebelumnya akan melindungi ayahku, kan?"

"Aku—mimpi itu mengubah pikiranku. Aku melihat semuanya—" Yoongi mengetatkan kepalan tangannya, "Sebelumnya kau pernah menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi. Dan sekarang pikiran itu kembali menamparku dengan jelas, memberiku gambaran yang begitu jelas. Bagaimana jika aku memang penyebab atas semuanya?" tanya Alpha itu pada Jimin, iris merahnya tertambat pada iris coklat milik Jimin. "Bagaimana jika akulah yang akan berakhir membunuh semuanya? Termasuk anak _kita_?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Yoongi. Aku—aku memang belum sepenuhnya mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan punya hati membunuh orang tanpa alasan yang pasti," ia mengusap tangan Yoongi yang masih melingkupi kubah perutnya, "Dan kau pun pasti akan melindungi anak ini, kan? Seperti halnya kau akan melindungi ayahku?"

"Sudah pasti," jawab Yoongi, meski ia merasakan dirinya mulai bimbang.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa sanggup melakukannya? Besok adalah hari peperangan tiba dan ia tidak mungkin bisa menghindari dari berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya.

" _Kau membunuhnya. Kau membunuh semua orang._ "

Ia takut Jimin di dalam mimpinya akan berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ia terlalu mencintai Omega itu, dan akan sangat menyakitkan jika Omega yang ia cintai terus menerus menyalahkannya atas kesalahan yang tidak mungkin ia perbuat.

Mungkin dulu ia tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal tersebut dengan tangan dingin. Tapi kini ia adalah orang yang berbeda. Ia mencintai Jimin dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Omega yang ia cintai.

Dilihatnya Jimin tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Di tangan Omega itu tergantung sebuah kalung dengan taring _Neugdae_ sebagai bandulnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Omega itu menaruh kalung ke telapak tangan Yoongi yang telah ia buka, sebelum kembali menutup telapak tangan sang Alpha.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"Ini adalah kalung pemberian ayahku, tepat sebelum aku kembali ke kelompokmu," ia memberitahu. "Ia bilang, di dalam kalung ini ada roh para nenek moyang kami sebagai bentuk persembahan terhadap _Sanshinryeong_ agar Ia selalu melindungi kami—para keturunannya."

"Tapi aku bukanlah keturunan _Neugdae_ maupun kelompok Kim—"

"Pakailah ini saat kau berperang, Yoongi," paksa Jimin. "Kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Kau dan semua orang. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang membuktikan jika ramalan Seungwan adalah suatu kekeliruan."

Sontak hati Yoongi terenyuh mendengar ucapan Omega itu. Ia mengenakan kalung yang diterimanya dari Jimin lalu mendekapkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang Omega. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang tengkuk leher Jimin, membuat dahi mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku dan semua orang."

Jimin kembali mengusap wajah Alpha itu. "Aku percaya padamu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi memagut dagu Omega itu, berbisik pelan, "Bisakah aku menciummu untuk saat ini, Jimin- _ah_?"

Tidak perlu ada jawaban yang pasti dari Jimin karena Omega itu telah melumat pelan bibir Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggulirkan tubuh Jimin ke atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannya menyangga punggung sang Omega.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Sebelum-sebelumnya, setelah ia tanpa sengaja mendatangi pegunungan _Buzhou Sandou_ yang dulu ia diami bersama kelompoknya dan melihata bagaimana Alpha Kim itu hidup tentram dan tercukupi dengan keluarganya yang bahagia, timbul kebencian di dalam relung dadanya melihat anak-anak Kim Namjoon. Melihat bagaimana mereka mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tua mereka dan bagaimana mereka bisa tumbuh normal laiknya anak _Neugdae_ yang lain.

Terlebih-lebih ia membenci anak Kim Namjoon yang berambut keemasan, dengan pipi gembul yang selalu merona setiap kali melihat ayahnya pulang dari perburuan ataupun hubungan diplomasi dengan kelompok lainnya.

Selepasnya dari tempat itu, ia selalu bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil berambut keemasan tersebut yang sedang berlarian di hutan. Ia selalu menyimpan kedengkian terhadap anak itu—anak yang posisinya saat ini seharusnya dikenyam oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi selalu tertidur dengan perasaan benci yang berkobar di dadanya dan terbangun dengan rasa jengah yang semakin menumpuk keesokan paginya, seperti halnya api yang berkobar semakin besar setiap kali ada kayu yang dilontarkan ke dalamnya.

Ia membenci anak itu—bahkan jauh sebelum nalurinya sebagai Alpha mulai berkembang. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama ia mempelajari jika nama anak yang dibencinya adalah Kim Jimin.

 _Suatu saat, jika saja_ Sanshin _memberiku kesempatan untuk membunuhnya—_

Perasaan bencinya semakin berkobar sampai kemudian ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Jimin. Entah _Sanshinryeong_ yang mengejek nasibnya atau memang ia benar-benar bernasib beruntung menemukan Omega itu sendirian—jauh dari kelompoknya.

Hingga ia mendengar suara Omega itu dan membuat Yoongi membeku di posisinya.

Suara Omega itu mengalir ke telinganya, menyusuri seluk beluk dirinya, membuka kedua matanya. Ia pernah dua kali mendengar ibunya menyanyikan lagu itu ketika ia terlalu sulit untuk merebahkan diri pada malam tiba, dan sekali ketika ia menangis begitu sang ayah memarahi dirinya.

Mendengar lantunan dari Omega tersebut, Yoongi seperti kembali mendengar suara ibunya—hanya saja kali ini suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, hangat, dan mampu menembus masuk ke dalam jiwanya. Ia meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata; mulai menangis.

Ia tidak seharusnya jatuh hati pada suara tersebut, tetapi justru Yoongi lanjut memejamkan matanya. Mendengar suara itu kembali mengalir di dalam jiwanya—kembali mengantarkannya akan bayangan masa kecilnya. Suara burung-burung yang berkoak jauh di atas horizon, aliran sungai yang menggema bermil-mil dari tempatnya berdiri, suara gemerisik dedaunan—semuanya menyatu menjadi suatu alunan musik bersamaan dengan lantunan lagu yang disiarkan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Omega itu dari kejauhan, bagaimana perwujudan serigalanya, bagaimana perangai dan juga segala tindak tanduknya. Semuanya tergambarkan hanya dengan mendengar suara Omega itu.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar desisan panjang.

Ia terkesiap. Dilihatnya seekor _Imoogi_ tengah merayap di antara rerumputan hijau sebelum menampakkan diri di hadapan Omega itu.

Sesaat, Yoongi hanya diam dan memperhatikan sang Omega dari kejauhan, tidak ingin terlibat apapun. Lagi pula, saat yang ia telah nantikan sejak lama untuk dapat membunuh anak dari Kim Namjoon hanya berada dalam beberapa langkah di depan matanya. Dan sekarang Omega tersebut sedang berada dalam kungkungan marabahaya dan maut dalam jangkauan waktu tidak lama.

Ia tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menyaksikan Kim Namjoon untuk kehilangan anak yang ia sayangi, anggota keluarga yang bertahun-tahun lalu dengan sukarela ia perjuangkan kehidupannya.

Tetapi hatinya tidak dapat tenang melihat Omega itu berusaha melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dari terkaman mulut _Imoogi_ yang dapat menyambar tubuhnya dalam satu kali terkaman. Jimin—Omega yang keindahan suaranya telah merebut hati Yoongi—hampir-hampir tak berdaya ketika _Imoogi_ tersebut mulai membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, memekik—

 _Kenapa kau tidak berlari sesegera mungkin? Daripada berdiri di sana dan hanya berputus asa—_

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya bergerak di luar nalurinya. Ia melompat ke depan Omega itu—membuat tameng manusia di antara Kim Jimin dan sang _Imoogi_.

Ketika matanya tertambat pertama kali pada wajah Omega yang tengah ia selamatkan, Yoongi seperti merasakan jantung maupun waktu berhenti.

Omega itu begitu tampan, manis, cantik—entah bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan rupa sang Omega hanya dalam satu kata—tetapi ia setuju dengan kata sempurna, sesuai dengan alunan suara yang ia dengar. Ia memiliki sepasang mata kecil yang membulat oleh rasa takut, hidung mungil, pipi yang tembam dan selalu merona merah—bahkan dalam keadaan genting seperti itu. Juga sepasang bibir montok yang sedikit mengingatkannya akan Kim Namjoon—hanya saja dengan bentuk yang lebih padat dan menggairahkan.

 _Dari bibir itulah ia melantunkan lagu dengan suara seindah itu—_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yoongi begitu menginginkan seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah Omega yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkesiap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Yoongi menancapkan lembing di tangannya ke mata _Imoogi_ yang kemudian mendesis kesakitan.

" _Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan nyawa, cepat pergi!_ _"_

Jimin—Omega itu sempat bimbang, tetapi Yoongi tetap menyuruhnya pergi. Ia harus membiarkan Omega itu hidup. Untungnya sang Omega pergi meninggalkannya dan pada hari yang sama, Yoongi merasakan kekhawatiran tidak dapat berjumpa lagi dengan sang Omega yang telah memutar balik hidupnya untuk seterusnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia memimpikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah tersesat di padang rumput—anak kecil yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Jimin. Begitu ia melihat wajah anak itu, dalam dirinya kembali timbul perasaan benci yang amat sangat. Ia menyalahkan anak itu berkali-kali—menyalahkan ayah dari anak itu yang telah merenggut kehidupan darinya. Merapalkan kalimat betapa ia menyalahkan Kim Namjoon atas derita hidupnya dan betapa ia menginginkan anak itu sebagai tebusannya.

"Kau hanya barang tebusan atas dosa yang telah ayahmu telah perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu."

Ia terus mengulangi kalimatnya berulang dan berulang pada anak itu. Hingga keesoka paginya ia terbangun dan mendapatkan _rut_ pertamanya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak oleh remuk redam dan segala keinginan untuk mendominasi Omega untuk pertama kalinya, keinginan untuk membuahi mereka dengan cairan spermanya. Hanya saja pikirannya tertuju pada satu sosok—Kim Jimin. Demi Kim Jimin, ia menolak ide dari Jaebum untuk berhubungan seksual dengan salah satu Omega di kelompok Min yang baru—melepaskan hasrat Alphanya di tengah-tengah _rut_ yang menghantam.

Ia hanya menginginkan Kim Jimin. Hanya Kim Jimin yang dapat memuaskan keinginannya selama ini.

Ia membenci Kim Jimin sekaligus menginginkan Omega itu secara bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa hari bergelut dengan _rut_ nya sendirian, ia mendapatkan kabar jika putra kedua Kim Namjoon mendapatkan _heat_ pertamanya. Dengan perasaan berdebar oleh rasa senang, Yoongi tetap meyakinkan dirinya jika ia masih membenci sang Omega. Begitu ia mendapatkan Omega tersebut, ia akan melaksanakan dendamnya—membuat sang Omega menderita atas penderitaan yang telah ia alami selama ini. Melalui sang Omega, Yoongi akan menghancurkan Kim Namjoon pelan-pelan.

Betapa salahnya pikiran Yoongi saat itu.

Karena begitu ia membawa pulang sang Omega ke kelompok barunya setelah memenangkan turnamen, suara indah sang Omega kembali tersangkut di dalam kepalanya. Setiap harinya, ia justru semakin mendambakan sang Omega sebagai miliknya, kendati dirinya yang lain tetap menyuruhnya untuk membenci sang Omega—menyalahkan atas apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Meskipun ia tahu Jimin tidak terlibat atas pembantaian keluarganya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tentu Yoongi tidak ambil pusing saat sang Omega tetap bersikeras membencinya—bahkan berusaha kabur selama dua kali. Terakhir kali ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari wilayah teritori kelompoknya, Yoongi merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berubah kebas.

Kecemasan melandanya. Semua pikiran buruk berkelebat di dalam benaknya—pikiran jika Jimin pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia langsung pergi mencari Jimin di tengah-tengah kekhawatirannya, tidak lupa-lupanya memanjatkan doa pada _Sanshin_. Berharap ia akan menemukan Omega itu dalam keadaan utuh. Doanya sebagian terkabul karena ia menemukan Jimin bersimbah darah—di ambang maut dari cengkeraman seekor beruang coklat besar; _Geomeun-gom_.

Yoongi merasakan perasaan putus asa berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Ia menangis melihat keadaan Omega itu. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, ia melontarkan tubuhnya ke hadapan _Geomeun-gom_ _dalam wujud singanya, mencabik makhluk besar tersebut sendirian tanpa ampun. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika Jaebum dan Jackson membantunya. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan amukannya pada makhluk yang telah menyentuh barang miliknya._

 _Sepulangnya kembali ke kelompoknya, Yoongi tidak sedikit pun pergi meninggalkan sisi Jimin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia membiarkan dirinya tidak tidur selama beberapa malam hanya untuk menunggui Omega tersebut._

 _Dan begitu ia tertidur, dalam mimpinya, ia selalu melihat Jimin yang masih kecil; tersesat berjalan ke arahnya. Yoongi terus menerus menyalahkan sosok kecil Jimin, sedangkan isi hatinya berteriak,_ _Aku mencintai Omega itu. Dia adalah milikku_ _. Lalu terbangun dan kembali mendapati Jimin sudah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya._

Omega itu masih membencinya; seperti halnya dirinya dulu yang pernah membenci Jimin.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari—jika ia begitu menginginkan Omega ini, lebih daripada keinginan untuk membencinya. Ia tidak peduli jika _Sanshinryeong_ mempermainkan takdir kehidupannya, membolak-bolikkan jiwanya seperti sebuah turbulensi dunia—ia hanya menginginkan Jimin dalam hidupnya. Meskipun wajah sang Omega mengingatkan ia akan Alpha yang telah mengubah jalinan takdirnya, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Ia berpikir, mungkin lewat Jimin, ia bisa mencari arti kebahagiaan yang lain.

Jimin akan memberinya keturunan, memberinya keluarga yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Bagi Yoongi, keluarga adalah kebahagiaan terbesar. Ada ikatan antara keluarga yang tidak dapat ia dapatkan dari mereka yang hanya sebatas saudara tanpa perikatan darah dengannya.

Pada malam Jimin tersadar dari tidurnya, Yoongi memberikan pilihan pada sang Omega itu berkumpul dengan kelompoknya selama 7 malam, berharap Omega itu akan kembali ke kelompok Min dan mulai membuka diri untuknya. Dalam tujuh malam tersebut, Yoongi tersiksa akan perasaannya yang mendambakan Jimin di sisinya. Dalam mimpinya, ia terus berusaha mengungkapkan kerinduan dan dahaganya terhadap sang Omega, tapi ia mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap.

Di hari ia menjemput Jimin kembali, perasaannya terhadap sang Omega semakin kuat. Ia pun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia rela untuk menunjukkan sisi rapuh di dalam dirinya dan menangis secara terang-terangan di hadapan sang Omega.

Omega itu tidak bersikap menghakimi dan malahan bersikap layaknya pendengar yang baik saat mendengar isi hatinya. Ia tidak berharap Jimin akan berbalik mencintainya, karena dengan Jimin menatap kedua matanya tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan benci, sudah cukup bagi Yoongi.

Malam perkawinan mereka pun, Yoongi tidak berharap Jimin mengetahui perasaannya. Ia juga tidak berharap Jimin merespon perasaannya. Demikian pun, ia merasa senang karena Jimin mulai membuka diri padanya dan ia semakin mengenal jauh sang Omega.

Dan juga semakin jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Sekarang ia semakin mudah untuk merengkuh Jimin dalam pelukannya, walaupun dengan jalinan ikatan jiwa mereka yang ada saat ini, ia tahu sang Omega sama sekali belum membalas perasaannya. Tapi hanya melihat Jimin semakin sering menorehkan senyuman ke wajahnya, membuat Yoongi semakin yakin untuk tidak pernah melepaskan Omega di tangannya.

Janin yang ada di dalam perut Omega itulah yang akan menjadi penguat hubungan di antara mereka.

Hanya dengan begitu, Yoongi telah merasa cukup dalam hidupnya.

Sudah cukup ia menuai rasa benci. Karena saat ini dalam dirinya, yang ada hanyalah perasaan cinta.

Besok ia akan berperang demi Omega yang ia cintai.

Ia akan berperang dengan alasan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan kebahagiaannya itu terletak pada sang Omega serta keluarga mereka nantinya di masa depan.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Omega itu menungguinya di ambang pintu dengan raut muka pasi akibat rasa gelisah di hatinya.

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Di tangannya terpampang sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam—kontras dengan dirinya yang selalu tampak putih dan pucat. Alpha itu mendekat ke arah Jimin dan membelai lembut wajah sang Omega, "Doakan aku—dan juga kami semua untuk memenangkan peperangan ini." Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap perut Jimin yang selalu bergolak oleh pergerakan anak mereka di dalam perut sang Omega. "Aku sudah meminta Mark dan Jinyoung bersama Alpha dan Beta yang lainnya untuk berjaga di daerah perbatasan kelompok Kim, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di sini."

Jimin menyentuh tangan Yoongi yang masih terpasang di perutnya. "Yoongi. Aku benar-benar senang kau merelakan semuanya untuk melakukan ini terhadap kelompokku. Soal ucapanku semalam—aku tahu aku benar-benar mengharapkan kau akan melindungi ayahku, tapi, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah peperangan, dan—"

Ucapannya terhenti oleh kecupan lembut di dahinya. "Aku berjanji akan melindunginya, Jimin. Aku akan melindungi ayahmu."

Butiran-butiran harus air mata berjatuhan di mata Jimin, "Yoongi—" isaknya dengan suara yang mulai tercekat, "—Yoongi—kau juga… _Jebal_ —berjanjilah padaku kau juga akan kembali padaku."

Pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Jimin tersebut menyentaknya keras-keras. Ia tidak pernah mengira Jimin benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Tapi—kenapa?"

Omega itu meremas tangan sang Alpha, "Kau malah menanyakan hal itu, _babo_? Karena kau masih memiliki kelompok yang menungguimu di luar sana. Kalau kau pergi meninggalkan mereka—mereka akan hidup tanpa pemimpin yang berdaulat untuk melanjutkan tugasmu. Mereka semua masih mengharapkan dirimu menjadi Alpha mereka Yoongi, aku tahu itu. Anak ini juga sama seperti mereka. Jangan membuatnya terlahir tanpa seorang _Appa_. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau menginginkan sebuah keluarga, bukan?"

Yoongi tertegun, tetapi seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Tepat. Aku senang kau mengatakan hal itu, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kalau begitu, ciumlah aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang," Jimin mengulangi dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Ciumlah aku. Buat aku merasa yakin kalau kau akan kembali."

Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. Tapi Yoongi menuruti keinginan Jimin dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke punggung sang Omega, mencium bibir ranum Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mendorong tengkuk leher sang Alpha, sebelum kemudian ciuman mereka terputus saat mendengar suara Hoseok berteriak memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Aku akan kembali," kata Yoongi pada sang Omega. Ia mengambil tangan Jimin dan mengecup permukaan di baliknya.

Perasaan enggan untuk melepaskan tangan Jimin masih menggantung di dalam perasaannya, tetapi Yoongi tetap menyeret dirinya keluar mengikuti Hoseok keluar dari dalam pondok persemayaman keluarga Alpha Kim. Di belakangnya, Jimin mengikutinya dengan wajah sedikit waswas dan cemas.

Namjoon sudah berdiri di luar, berkasih-kasihan dengan Omeganya. Alpha itu juga memanfaatkan sedikit waktunya untuk menggendong cucu pertamanya yang sudah lebih besar daripada hari pertamanya lahir ke dunia. Sewaktu ia melihat Yoongi, Alpha itu tersenyum lepas.

"Aku pikir kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi perang hari ini, Yoongi- _yah_. Tetapi ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Sayang sekali, _Saja_ bukanlah kaum yang senang akan pertumpahan darah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apalagi untuk menyaksikan korban-korban tidak berdosa yang akan berjatuhan siang ini," Yoongi membalas ucapan Namjoon sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. Ia gagal.

Namjoon menepuk pelan pundak sang Alpha kelompok Min tersebut. Kemudian ia lanjut berkasih-kasihan dengan Jimin, memeluk lembut putra keduanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Beberapa kali ia mengecup kepala Omega berambut keemasan tersebut.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali ke sini dalam keadaan masih hidup, belajarlah untuk melepaskanku, Jimin- _ah_ ," lirih Alpha itu ke telinga Jimin.

Jimin merangkul kedua lengannya ke leher ayahnya, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Alpha itu selamanya. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, _Appa_. Yoongi sudah berjanji akan melindungimu." Tangisannya semakin keras, tetapi Namjoon hanya mengusap kepala Jimin tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah melepas kata perpisahan pada satu sama lain, Minseok memulai upacara pelepasan para prajurit yang akan mengikuti peperangan. Para _Mu_ yang lebih muda memanjatkan doa-doa dan juga menabuh genderang—memainkan musik peperangan. Kemudian dilanjutkan sesi pemberkatan dengan Minseok menggambar wajah para _Neugdae_ yang terjun ke dalam medan perperangan menggunakan cairan berwarna hitam. Bibir Beta tua itu mencebik tidak senang pada Yoongi saat ia menggambar simbol di wajah Alpha tersebut.

Terakhir ia menggambar di wajah Namjoon dan berkata pada pemimpin klannya, " _Jidoja-nim_. Hari ini kau akan pergi sebagai pahlawan dan pulang juga sebagai seorang pahlawan. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga _Sanshin_ selalu menyertaimu."

" _Ye_."

Namjoon mengarahkan seluruh pasukan _Neugdae_ nya ke depan pintu gerbang yang membatasi wilayah teritori kelompoknya dengan dunia luar, sementara para Beta dan Omega yang lain—serta beberapa Alpha yang tersisa—melepas kepergian mereka dengan isak tangis dan sedikit teriakan penyemangat.

Seokjin setengah berlari menyusul Alphanya dan memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir. Uraian air mata di wajahnya tidak menyurutkan gairah di antara pasangan Alpha dan Omega tersebut.

" _Sanshin_ akan selalu menyertaimu, Joonie."

" _Sanshin_ akan selalu menyertai kita semua, Seokjinnie. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sampai napas terakhirku."

Jimin dan Taehyung bergerak ke sisi induk mereka, memeluk tubuh sang Omega yang sudah mulai berguncang oleh tangisan.

Yoongi melempar pandangannya ke Jimin pada hari itu untuk terakhir kalinya—dan Jimin membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sewaktu ia kembali meluruskan pandangan, Namjoon sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan menunggu.

"Jimin memberimu kalung pemberian dariku, _eo_?"

Refleks Yoongi memegangi kalung di lehernya, "Kalau kau ingin aku melepaskannya—"

"Pakailah. Kau pantas memakainya," ucap Namjoon memotongnya sambil terus bergerak ke depan hutan. "Dia begitu menginginkanmu kembali dengan selamat. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan segera menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Yoongi hendak mengoreksi ucapan Alpha tersebut, membalas jika Jimin sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan terhadapnya sampai kemudian Namjoon kembali menukaskan, "Aku tahu kau sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk melindungiku. Tapi aku ingin kau fokus pada keselamatan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan kelompok yang selama ini telah kau kumpulkan separuh hidupmu dengan susah payah, kan? Meninggalkan mereka tanpa sosok pemimpin yang dapat mengayomi dan melindungi mereka."

Yoongi berdecak dengan perkataan Namjoon. Tidak mungkin untuknya tidak menyetujui perkataan Alpha itu. Tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak banyak berkomentar setelahnya.

Mereka bertemu dengan kelompok Park, Nam, dan Oh. Beberapa dari mereka telah mengubah wujud menjadi serigala.

"Kim Namjoon," sapa Park Seojoon—sang Alpha pemimpin kelompok Park pada Namjoon. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Alpha pemimpin kelompok Kim tersebut. "Hari ini, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama sebagai saudara sedarah."

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Seojoon."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Dulu kau banyak membantu kelompokku, seperti yang leluhurmu lakukan pada leluhur sebelum kelompokku pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalaupun aku mati di medan perang ini, maka aku akan mati dengan terhormat. Kita memang akan pulang dalam keadaan tanpa ruh, tapi kita tetaplah tinggal sebagai pahlawan."

Seojoon melirik sebentar ke arah Yoongi dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wibawa yang sama sekali tidak merendahkan—sesuatu yang sangat melegakan Yoongi.

Sementara Namjoon berjabat dengan Alpha dari kelompok Nam dan Oh, Yoongi mempersiapkan mentalnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah perang pertamanya. Ia akan melihat lebih banyak pertumpahan darah daripada yang bisa ia ingat—bahkan melebihi pembantaian keluarga dan kelompoknya, meski tidak akan semenyakitkan sewaktu ia menyaksikan tragedi tersebut bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Alpha yang pernah dihadapinya di final beberapa bulan lalu—Park Chanyeol, sekaligus putra ketiga dari Park Seojoon—menyapanya. Alpha bersurai gelap tersebut mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan diri untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hari ini kau juga datang untuk membela kelompok yang dulu pernah membantai keluarga dan juga kelompokmu, _eo_?"

Yoongi mendengus tanpa rasa humor sama sekali. "Senang juga melihatmu datang untuk membantu kelompok yang telah membantai kelompokku."

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanpa canggung sedikit pun, Chanyeol bertanya padanya, membuat Yoongi tertegun selama beberapa saat. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Dia dan anak kami baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan perihal itu," jawab Yoongi, berusaha mengacuhkan kedua mata Chanyeol yang membulat saat mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan. "Dia cukup terpukul saat aku mengabarinya tentang hasil pertemuan kelompok seminggu yang lalu. Dia—sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya."

"Jimin selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan semua orang," kata Chanyeol menyetujui. "Aku juga dengar darinya dulu, kalau kau memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kuharap dalam peperangan ini, kau tidak akan mati. Karena jika kau mati, kau akan meninggalkannya membesarkan anak kalian sendirian."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk merebut dan mengklaim Jimin kalau aku mati nanti, kan?"

Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang terus terang, tanpa basa basi. "Aku harap aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Omega lain. Makanya kuharap kau bisa keluar dari peperangan ini hidup-hidup. Karena jika tidak, maka akau tidak dapat menggantikanmu untuk membahagiakan Jimin."

"Kupikir kau membenciku setelah aku berhasil mengalahkanmu di turnamen dan membawanya pergi," Yoongi berterus terang.

"Aku ingin membencimu. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang serendah itu."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit tersentil dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

Selesai berkumpul dengan tiga kelompok lainnya, Namjoon mulai menyuruh para Alpha dan Beta bawahannya untuk bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Yoongi dan para anggota kelompoknya mengikuti mereka, dan pada saat yang bersamaan jantungnya mulai kembali berdebar oleh rasa resah yang mencekam.

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Jimin?_

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungi kelompokku dan yang lainnya?_

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa kembali hidup-hidup?_

Mimpi buruknya semalam kembali berputar dalam kepalanya, dan Yoongi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengaburkan perasaan buruk di dadanya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat Jungkook tampak begitu panik dalam wujud serigalanya. _Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa mulas. Aku benar-benar takut tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup setelah melalui ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku melawan ayahku sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kembali hidup-hidup kalau aku akan berhadapan dengan ratusan—bahkan ribuan jiwa hari ini? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mati? Aku tidak mungkin kembali pada Taehyung dan Younghoon dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa—_

 _Ssh, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Jungkook-_ menggeram di sebelahnya. _Lakukan yang terbaik, maka kau akan baik-baik saja_.

Yoongi tetap ikut terpengaruh oleh kekalutan dalam diri Jungkook—sama sekali tidak merasa tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ setelah mengeluarkan suara lolongan panjangan—untuk mengawali peperangan mereka pada hari itu.

Kaki belakang Yoongi tertanam dalam-dalam di atas tanah, berpijak kuat-kuat, sebelum melontarkan tubuhnya untuk menerjang ke depan.

Ia harus bertahan hidup.

Karena dengan bertahan hidup, ia akan kembali pada kelompoknya.

Ia juga akan kembali pada Omega terkasihnya.

Ia akan pulang dengan membawa tropi kemenangan, yakni kebahagiaan yang begitu didambakan oleh sang Omega.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Area peperangan tempat mereka tiba adalah sebuah padang tandus dengan beberapa tanaman liar mencuat keluar dari atas tanah pasir berwarna kelabu. Sepanjang mata memandang, Yoongi tidak mendapati satu pohon pun di tengah-tengah hamparan padang tersebut. Yang ada hanya beberapa turunan landai dan beberapa bebukitan rendah disertai bebatuan kecil. Ada beberapa tulang belulang yang sebagian telah kembali menjadi pasir, membuktikan jika padang tersebut telah lama dijadikan arena peperangan yang tidak pernah berujung dan terus berlanjut.

Di atas padang tersebut, matahari tertutup oleh sebagian awan, menyebabkan warna langit yang semula berwarna biru, kini berwarna pucat dan muram.

Kelompok Kim beserta kelompok lainnya berhenti di tengah-tengah hamparan tanah tandus, menunggu kedatangan kelompok lain yang menjadi lawan mereka hari itu.

Tidak perlu lama bagi mereka untuk menunggu karena tidak lama kemudian, Yoongi mendengar suara lolongan panjang disertai derapan langkah kaki. Di kejauhan, titik-titik berwarna hitam berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk barisan panjang menuruni bukit landai. Barisan panjang tersebut terbagi menjadi dua, menampakkan barisan yang lebih kecil lagi.

Ada belasan pemuka yang mewakili belasan kelompok bergerak maju ke depan barisan yang lain. Para pemuka ini adalah para Alpha yang memimpin setiap kelompok. Begitu mereka maju ke hadapan yang lain, Namjoon dan juga tiga pemimpin kelompok lain yang menjadi sekutunya ikut maju ke depan.

Choi Seunghyun yang telah menjadi seekor serigala berwarna coklat keemasan, melolong panjang ke arah Namjoon dan sekutunya.

 _Ini semua terjadi karena kau tidak mengikuti apa yang telah kukatakan padamu, Namjoon-_ ah _. Aku sudah memintamu untuk membunuh Min Young-woon dan juga keluarganya. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak melakukannya dan membiarkan keturunannya hidup. Kalau saja kau membunuhnya, perang ini tidak perlu terjadi._

Namjoon menegakkan lehernya, memandang lurus ke arah musuh mereka yang sebelumnya adalah saudara di bawah satu sumpah.

 _Aku tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya terseret dalam penderitaan yang telah kita semua—juga pendahulu-pendahulu kita—buat selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Tidak seharusnya aku ikut berperang denganmu saat itu, Seunghyun. Semua kedok perang yang kau umbar, hanyalah pembantaian yang sama sekali tidak berdasar. Justru karena kau dan ketamakan kita semua ini, kita harus terus menerus terjun dalam peperangan._

Seunghyun menggeram padanya. Ekor di belakangnya serta surai-surai panjangnya ikut menegang dengan perubahan emosi di dalam dirinya. _Omong kosong. Sudah terlambat untukmu memberi pembelaan diri, Kim Namjoon. Kau yang sekarang ini adalah seorang pengecut—tidak seperti mendiang ayahmu. Kau lebih memilih membela seorang_ Saja _yang seharusnya bertahun-tahun lalu musnah dalam perperangan yang kita menangkan._

 _Aku tidak akan menyebut apa yang terjadi pada kelompok Min adalah suatu peperangan. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menerima pernyataan perang dari kita. Tetapi kita sendirilah yang datang untuk merebut wilayah kekuasaannya, tanpa kata damai sedikit pun. Seharusnya gunung_ Buzhou Sando _adalah milik Min Yoongi. Kita semua hanya penjajah yang telah merebut tanah leluhurnya._

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Namjoon-_ ah _. Kalau aku tidak mengajakmu ikut berperang, maka kelompokmu tidak akan selamat dari wabah kelaparan. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku secara sukarela memberimu wilayah tempat tinggal dan berburu yang layak._

 _Selalu masih ada tanah di dunia ini yang dapat dipijaki, Seunghyun, tanpa perlu menumpahkan darah di atasnya. Selama kau mau berbaik hati terhadap alam dan merawatnya, mereka akan berbalik memberikanmu kekayaan alam yang melimpah. Kuharap ini akan menjadi peperangan terakhir di antara kita._ Namjoon memandang sendu ke arah Seunghyun. _Tidak perlu lagi merebut tanah kekuasaan kelompok lain dengan pertumpahan darah._

 _Kalau begitu, kau pantas untuk mati hari ini, Namjoon_. Seunghyun menggertakkan gigi dengan tidak senang. _Setelah peperangan ini berakhir, kau dan semua orang yang mendukungmu akan mati. Dan tanah kalian semua akan menjadi milik kami._

 _Itukah rencanamu, Seunghyun? Berperang untuk mendapatkan wilayah kelompokku dan juga yang lain?_

 _Kau yang memulainya, Namjoon. Semua ini sudah sesuai dengan kesepakatan batu tulis pertama. Semua yang kalah dalam peperangan, akan kembali menjadi milik sang pemenang._

Yoongi bisa merasakan perasaannya meluap oleh rasa amarah mendengar ucapan Choi Seunghyun. Sejak awal, ia memang sama sekali tidak menyukai Alpha itu.

Seharusnya, dari awal ia membenci Choi Seunghyun. Bukankah Alpha itu yang telah memulai semuanya? Alpha yang menjadi dalang di balik pembantaian kelompoknya? Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia malah membenci Kim Namjoon, yang sudah jelas-jelas hanya pion dalam pemusnahan kelompoknya bertahun-tahun lalu?

Namjoon seperti bisa mencium perasaannya. Alpha itu hanya berbalik sebentar pada Yoongi, _Kendalikan perasaanmu, Yoongi-_ yah _. Fokuslah pada lawanmu hari ini. Musuhmu bukan hanya satu orang._

Setelah masing-masing pemimpin kelompok kembali ke barisan mereka masing-masing, para Beta yang berada di barisan paling depan mulai menggonggong pada satu sama lain dan melolong panjang—menandakan perang dimulai.

Jumlah _Neugdae_ yang menjadi lawan mereka nyaris lima kali lipat lebih banyak karena terdiri dari belasan kelompok. Tapi hal tersebut tidak cukup menyurutkan keinginan Yoongi untuk ikut menerjang bersama para _Neugdae_ yang lain.

Bentuk transformasinya adalah bentuk transformasi paling besar dan mencolok di antara semua _Neugdae_ —membuat dirinya ditakuti sekaligus paling diincar di antara yang lainnya. Beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ mulai menyerang ke arahnya, tapi semuanya dihadang oleh para Alpha dan Beta bawahannya.

Sementara Jaebum dan yang lain saling berhantaman dengan para _Neugdae_ yang gamblang hendak menyerangnya, Yoongi menerjang empat ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus. Ia memanfaatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang besar untuk menghantam dan mencabik para _Neugdae_ yang hendak menerkam kepalanya. Warna merah kental saling berhamburan di hadapan Yoongi, tetapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk merasa mual. Ia terus membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar dan menggigit leher _Neugdae_ yang berhamburan menyerangnya, kemudian mengetatkan taringnya kuat-kuat—mengoyaknya seperti mangsa kecil.

Di sekitarnya, suara raungan dan lolongan berbaur menjadi satu. Bau amis keringat, darah, dan berbagai macam aroma lainnya juga ikut bergabung masuk ke dalam saluran nasalnya. Yoongi tidak sempat untuk menyaksikan uraian isi perut musuh terakhirnya saat seekor _Neugdae_ merah kehitam-hitaman melompat ke arahnya dengan rahang terkuak lebar-lebar.

Sebelum Yoongi sempat menghindar, empat ekor _Neugdae_ lainnya menyerang ke arahnya, membidik tubuh dan juga lehernya dengan maksud untuk mendominasi. Ia jatuh terpelanting ke atas tanah, menyebabkan butiran debu dan pasir berterbangan ke udara dengan hentakan keras. Seekor _Neugdae_ menggigit kaki depannya, seekor lagi menggigit kaki belakangnya, dan sementara dua ekor lagi menahan punggungnya.

Yoongi merasakan darah segar mengalir dari bekas gigitan di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia meraung dengan rintihan kesakitan yang nyaring. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar di tubuhnya saat _Neugdae_ berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman yang semula melontar diri ke arahnya, mulai menggigit lehernya—menyuruh Yoongi untuk menyerahkan diri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yoongi berusaha melepaskan kelima _Neugdae_ yang menahannya, tapi sia-sia.

Jaebum dan Jungkook muncul tidak lama kemudian—tanpa ia sangka-sangka—dan menghantam para _Neugdae_ yang mencokot sekujur tubuhnya. Dua ekor _Neugdae_ bergulingan bersama Jaebum, sementara seekor lagi saling berhantam-hantaman dengan Jungkook.

Sementara perhatian dua ekor _Neugdae_ yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya teralihkan, Yoongi mengaum dan menghentakkan kaki depannya ke seekor _Neugdae_ yang menggigit kaki depannya. Kuku-kuku panjangnya mencabik punggung Beta tersebut, dan melemparkannya ke atas tanah dengan lenguhan kesakitan yang memilukan.

Alpha yang menggigit lehernya masih belum menyerah meskipun Yoongi menggoyangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Alpha tersebut mengudara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan Alpha tersebut dari tubuhnya. _Neugdae_ berwarna merah kehitam-hitam tersebut menggeram, hendak kembali menyerang. Tetapi Yoongi masih terlalu cepat darinya.

Tubuh Yoongi yang jauh lebih besar, menghantamnya ke atas tanah tanpa ampun. Ia langsung mengarahkan kaki depannya ke wajah Alpha tersebut, mencabiknya berulang-ulang. Sang Alpha berusaha menghindar, tetapi sia-sia karena tubuh Yoongi yang jauh lebih berat daripada yang ia perkirakan.

Seluruh surainya yang keperakan kini dibungkus oleh warna merah darah, tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Ia melancarkan serangan terakhir ke Alpha yang telah sekarat tersebut—dan kemudian menyadari jika Alpha di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang terlalu asing di ingatannya.

Begitu Alpha di bawahnya diam tidak merespon, Yoongi bergulir mundur.

 _Neugdae_ berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman tersebut kini telah mati dengan luka cabikan di leher serta wajahnya. Sebagian daging bertebaran di atas tanah—dan untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu—Yoongi merasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

 _Ini adalah peperangan yang sesungguhnya_

 _Ini adalah medan kematian.._.

Sampai kemudian Yoongi merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya lebih keras daripada yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terguling ke samping—hingga ia jatuh dari sebuah bukit berbatu ke atas sebuah tanah kering. Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya remuk karena menghantam sebuah batu besar saat tergelincir jatuh, tetapi rasa sakit tersebut semakin bertambah dengan hantaman tubuh seorang _Neugdae_ lain di atas bagian frontal tulang tengkoraknya.

Yoongi mengaung kesakitan.

 _Kau membunuhnya!_ Lolong seorang _Neugdae_ pada sang Alpha Min. Pandangan Yoongi yang sedikit kabur mendapati Choi Seunghyun dalam wujud serigala sedang menggeram marah padanya. Yoongi bisa mencium aroma keputus asaan dan juga rasa pilu yang tidak terelakan dari Alpha tersebut. _Kau membunuh putraku!_

Kali ini tiga orang Alpha mengoyak tubuh Yoongi dengan rahang mereka. Yoongi meraung kesakitan, merasakan beberapa kulit dan dagingnya tertarik dengan menyakitkan. Choi Seunghyun tidak berhenti sampai di situ; ia menancapkan taringnya ke leher Yoongi—menimbulkan aliran deras darah dari tengkuk lehernya.

 _Kau sudah membunuh putraku—_ Alpha itu menggertakkan taring-taring giginya penuh luapan emosi ke leher Yoongi, _Karenanya aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu hidup-hidup dari sini!_ Yoongi semakin mengerang kesakitan saat Seunghyun menoreh daging di lehernya. _Kalian_ Saja _memang makhluk arogan yang menjijikkan! Kalau saja kalian semua musnah, semuanya termasuk kau—_

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Namjoon muncul bersama Hoseok. Alpha itu membidik tubuh Seunghyun, membuat pemimpin kelompok Choi terpelanting mundur dan melepaskan jeratan taringnya dari leher Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi masih ada tiga Alpha lain yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menggertak dan melepaskan diri, sia-sia hingga Hoseok bersama Beta bawahannya menyodok keras-keras ketiga tubuh Alpha tersebut—membuat mereka menyingkir dari Yoongi.

 _Mereka benar-benar melukaimu—_

 _Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku_ , erang Yoongi. Ia berusaha bangkit dan membantu Hoseok dan yang lain melawan ketiga Alpha yang menyerangnya beserta sepasukan tambahan Beta dan Alpha dari kelompok lain. Yoongi sudah tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal; ia harus bergerak dan terus melawan. Tidak peduli tubuhnya harus menderita banyak luka cabikan, asalkan ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Ia terus menerjang—tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa jasad _Neugdae_ yang lain berhamburan di sekitarnya—menjadikan sebuah kuburan masal. Bau amis darah sedari tadi telah menyerang hidungnya, dan sejenak Yoongi sudah tidak ingat wewangian pepohonan di hutan yang sering ia lalui. Bahkan ia sudah tidak dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Tetapi sepercik aroma tubuh Jimin tetap menempel padanya; menempel di kalung yang kini bertengger di lehernya yang sudah dilumuri darah.

 _Sebentar lagi, Jimin. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali—_

Ia berhasil menaklukkan tiga orang Alpha saat ia mendengar suara salakan kesakitan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Yoongi beringsut memutar tubuh, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan saat seekor _Neugdae_ menyerang kepalanya—menggigit telinganya. Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan raungan kesakitan, tetapi ia berhasil melepaskan diri dan mengoyak dada _Neugdae_ yang menyerangnya. Muncratan darah mengenai wajahnya saat ia menyadari Namjoon—berhadapan dengan Seunghyun dan tiga Alpha pemimpin kelompok lain.

Para Alpha mengelilingi tubuh Namjoon yang sudah tidak berdaya, menyodokkan moncong dan rahang mereka ke tubuh Alpha tersebut.

Saat ia melihat darah segar mengalir tanpa henti dari tubuh Namjoon, sepintas Yoongi seperti kembali mendengar suara Jimin berkata padanya.

" _Dan kau pun pasti akan melindungi anak ini, kan? Seperti halnya kau akan melindungi ayahku?_ "

Yoongi mengeluarkan auman penuh ancaman—sebelum menerjang ke arah tiga Alpha tersebut. Dua Alpha menahannya dan mengincar lehernya, tetapi tenaganya masih belum berakhir hingga di situ. Dengan beringas, Yoongi bergerak untuk menghindar dan dengan tangkas mengoyak tubuh para pemimpin Alpha yang berjuang menghadangnya.

Di depan matanya, Namjoon sudah hampir meregang nyawa. Tetapi Seunghyun dan satu orang Alpha masih belum membebaskannya dari penderitaan.

 _Appa_!

Hoseok muncul untuk membantunya, melolong pada sang ayah—berusaha menolongnya. Keduanya mencapai Seunghyun. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung sedikit pun, Yoongi mengayunkan cakarnya ke wajah Seunghyun. Alpha tersebut berusaha menghindar, tetapi tidak cukup pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan sebelah matanya yang terkoyak sebagian. Seunghyun mengeluarkan salakan kesakitan yang memilukan.

Entah bagaimana, sebelum Yoongi sempat menghabisi Alpha tersebut, lebih dari belasan _Neugdae_ menghadangnya sebelum mengizinkan Yoongi mencabik lebih banyak daging dari tubuh Seunghyun. Dua orang Beta membawa Seunghyun menjauh, sisanya menyerang Yoongi. Yoongi mengaung marah, batinnya menyuruh dirinya untuk terus mengejar Seunghyun, membalas apa yang telah Alpha itu lakukan pada Namjoon.

Jaebum dan Jungkook muncul bersama para _Neugdae_ lainnya dan membantu Hoseok mengusir para _Neugdae_ dari pihak musuh yang mengekang Yoongi pada posisinya sekaligus mengejar mereka yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Begitu tubuhnya telah terbebas dari kekangan para _Neugdae_ , Yoongi tidak menyempatkan diri untuk membantu dan justru berlari menuju tempat Namjoon terbaring.

Yoongi menggunakan moncongnya untuk membalikkan tubuh Namjoon, berusaha memindai luka di sekujur tubuh Alpha tersebut melalui penciuman dan juga kedua matanya. Napasnya yang semula tersengal, kini tercekat saat ia melihat luka menganga di leher dan di dada Namjoon. Seunghyun mengincar jantung Alpha itu; ia bisa melihatnya dari bekas cabikan kuat pada bagian torso Namjoon.

Surai abu-abu kebiruan milik Namjoon kini berwarna gelap oleh noda darah.

Ia bisa mencium aroma kematian menyeruak dari tubuh Namjoon yang tak berdaya.

Kalaupun _Neugdae_ pada umumnya memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan diri yang cepat, tetap saja dengan luka parah yang diderita oleh Namjoon saat ini, Alpha itu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam waktu lama. Semua luka-lukanya tidak akan sempat menutup sebelum pada waktunya.

Kelopak mata Namjoon sempat bergulir terbuka saat Yoongi mencium sisa-sisa kehidupan pada Alpha tersebut dengan putus asa.

 _Yoongi-yah_ — Namjoon berbicara padanya. Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan ia menyuruh Betanya untuk membawa Alpha itu ke tempat yang aman, tetapi Namjoon menghentikan Alpha tersebut dengan kaingan lemah. _Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi… Bahkan aku sudah tidak dapat mengubah wujudku menjadi manusia—_

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kim Namjoon. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah_ Neugdae _. Kalian punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri lebih baik dari kami. Aku hanya perlu membawamu keluar dari sini, dan—_

 _Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi… Lukaku terlalu parah untuk menutup pada waktunya_ , Napas Namjoon tersengal, lidahnya yang telah berwarna pucat terjulur keluar. _Kurasa ini adalah pembalasan setimpal atas apa yang telah kuperbuat untuk kelompokmu_.

Beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ di sekeliling mereka menyalak kesakitan, tetapi Yoongi tidak dapat mengalihkan atensinya dari Namjoon.

 _Tidak. Akulah yang telah salah membencimu dan juga kelompokmu. Aku menyesal telah mengambil putramu dari sisimu—_

 _Tapi kau pantas mendapatkan Jimin. Kau adalah Alpha yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah keliru telah membiarkanmu hidup—_ napas Namjoon kian memendek, Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk diam sementara ia berusaha menggotong tubuh Namjoon sendirian ke tempat yang lebih aman. _Kau mendengarkan dan mengikuti apa yang aku katakan padamu bertahun-tahun lalu._

" _Bahwa alam akan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Dan jika kau berjuang keras untuk melindungi alam, mereka akan berbalik melindungimu_ _._ "

Seekor _Neugdae_ menyerang Yoongi dari belakang, bermaksud menundukkannya, tetapi Yoongi segera mengambil alih keadaan dengan mengayunkan cakarnya ke kepala sang Beta, menghancurkan tempurung kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Yoongi kembali ke sisi Namjoon. Ia serta merta menerkam dua ekor _Neugdae_ lainnya yang bersiap-siap menghajar Namjoon, mengoyak tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Demikian pun, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Namjoon yang hanya bisa memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak berdaya.

Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat ia telah kembali ke wujud manusianya, berlutut di sebelah sang Alpha Kim. Bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau keringat, darah, ataukah air mata yang berjatuhan di wajahnya. Tetapi ia terisak saat ia menyelami percakapan terakhirnya dengan Namjoon.

Selama ini ia selalu menyepelekan sedikit rasa kagumnya terhadap Alpha kelompok Kim tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin Alpha seperti Namjoon rela untuk membiarkannya hidup, sementara ia sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri dan juga kelompoknya pada kelompok lain?

Dalam diri Namjoon yang baru kemudian ditemuinya bertahun-tahun kemudian, Yoongi selalu merasakan ada aura yang menarik dirinya untuk menyimpan rasa hormat pada Namjoon. Entah itu cara Alpha itu berbicara, perangainya yang lemah lembut tetapi selalu penuh aura kepemimpinan, sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah meremehkan lawan bicaranya—selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan awas atas apapun yang orang lain sampaikan padanya. Mungkin hal tersebutlah yang membuatnya rela membela Namjoon di pertemuan kelompok dan juga di medan pertempuran. Dan juga karena rasa cintanya yang teramat sangat pada putra kedua Alpha tersebut.

 _Hentikan airmatamu, Min Yoongi. Tidak sepantasnya kau menangis untukmu setelah apa yang kulakukan pada kelompokmu,_ cecar Namjoon. Wujud serigalanya mulai terbatuk-batuk, sedikit memuntahkan noda berwarna hitam dari mulutnya. Yoongi menyuruh Alpha itu untuk menutup mulutnya, tapi Namjoon sama sekali belum mau menutup mulutnya. _Kalau saja, aku juga punya keberanian untuk membawamu pulang ke kelompokku, membesarkanmu seperti halnya aku membesarkan anak-anakku yang lainnya. Mungkin kau tidak perlu menderita sendirian selama bertahun-tahun di hutan. Mungkin juga, aku bisa jauh lebih memahami perasaanmu. Belum pernah, bukan, kita berbicara sedekat ini._

Tapi air mata Yoongi terus berjatuhan. "Aku mungkin juga tidak akan pernah salah menilaimu, Kim Namjoon. Seperti halnya yang lain mempunyai stigma yang keliru tentang diriku," ia berusaha tertawa, walaupun tawa yang dibuatnya terdengar hampa, sarat akan emosi. "Setidaknya aku berhasil membangun kelompokku lagi dan juga—bertemu dengan Jimin."

Kaki depan Namjoon bergerak ke kalung yang menggantung di leher Yoongi, _Dia mencintaimu. Jimin—aku tahu dia keras kepala dan tidak akan mau mengakui hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaannya sendiri. Tapi dia adalah putraku, dan aku jauh mengenalinya lebih baik dari siapapun. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari Omegaku sendiri._ Sang Alpha Kim menunjung ke kalung yang dikenakan Yoongi dengan moncongnya, _Kalung itu adalah buktinya_ —

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku—"

Namjoon menggeram, seperti ingin tertawa, _Dia mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Dia hanya belum berani menganggap kalau dirinya jatuh hati padamu. Berikanlah dia waktu, maka suatu saat dia akan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri._ Kali ini Alpha itu memekik pelan, _Sayang sekali. Mungkin dia akan mengatakannya saat aku sudah tidak ada di sini. Sayang sekali—_ kedua mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca, _Aku tidak akan bisa melihat kalian menggendong anak pertama kalian. Sayang sekali—_

"Kau akan bisa melihat anak kami nantinya. Setelah kau mati, kau akan bersama _Sanshin_ dan juga leluhurmu."

 _Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Kalaupun aku sudah pergi ke kayangan bersama orang-orang yang sudah mati, mungkin aku hanya akan mengenal beberapa orang. Orang tuaku, saudara-saudaraku yang mati dalam peperangan—juga ayah dan ibumu_. _Aku masih menyesali atas apa yang telah kuperbuat pada keduanya, Min Yoongi—_

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu," Yoongi meyakinkan Namjoon. "Mereka juga pasti akan berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Kalau saja Namjoon berwujud manusia, sudah pasti Yoongi akan melihat Namjoon menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

 _Aku juga masih memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini. Sepertinya sampai sekarang aku masih belum sepenuhnya memahami kesendirian yang kau rasakan._ Napas Namjoon kian tersengal. _Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya? Mungkin inilah caraku menyalurkan rasa sakit dan sedikit rasa takut sebelum aku berhadapan dengan_ Sanshinryeong _. Sebelum aku ikut bergabung dengan korban peperangan hari ini._ Alpha itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan susah payah. _Kematian itu—beginikah rasanya_? Ucap Namjoon, secara gamblang memuntahkan pikirannya pada Yoongi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa berbicara sebanyak ini, padahal kau sendiri sedang sekarat," kata Yoongi, sedikit bergurau. "Apa sekarang kau ingin mengoreksi ucapanmu bahwa kau sudah siap untuk menyambut kematian?"

 _Kurasa hanya segelintir orang yang siap untuk menyambut kematian mereka._ Ada sedikit jeda di antara mereka sampai kemudian Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan berucap, _Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan hidupmu, Min Yoongi. Setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku untuk melindungi dan mencintai Jimin. Kalian berdua—pantas untuk hidup bersama-sama. Bersama-sama, kalian akan membahagiakan satu sama lain_ —

"Menurutmu begitu?"

 _Aku berani jamin. Dan kurasa, keluargaku yang lain mulai menyukai dirimu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kalian akrab dengan satu sama lain. Setelah Hoseok menjadi Alpha pengganti diriku, dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik._ Alpha itu berhenti. _Seandainya saja aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Seokjinnie, Hobi, Jimin-_ ah _, Taehyungie, Younghoon, Jungkook, denganmu—dengan semua orang._

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja setelah ini?"

Yoongi berharap Namjoon akan meresponnya. Tapi dada Alpha itu sudah sepenuhnya berhenti bergerak naik turun.

"Kim Namjoon?"

Yoongi menunggu lebih lama, sampai akhirnya ia menaruh telapak tangannya ke atas dada Alpha itu, merasakan detak jantungnya. Nihil.

Namjoon telah sepenuhnya mati.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Namjoon dan meletakkan kepalanya di leher Alpha tersebut, tidak peduli dengan darah yang semakin mengotori tubuhnya. " _Appa_. Seandainya saja aku punya sekali kesempatan untuk memanggilmu _Appa_ —" suaranya tertahan di balik tenggorokannya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di surai Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar ucapannya lagi.

Karena Namjoon adalah sosok kedua setelah ayahnya yang memberi pelajaran hidup. Alpha kedua setelah ayahnya yang telah membuat Yoongi menyimpan rasa hormat padanya. Orang pertama di luar kelompoknya yang sama sekali tidak melihat dirinya sebagai pengacau. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dua kali, ketika kelompoknya dibantai dan ketika ia harus bergelut dengan Seunghyun dan bawahannya.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pun, Namjoon tidak pernah mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap Yoongi. Ia tidak melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang harus dimusuhi, tetapi sebagai Min Yoongi—sosok _Saja_ yang dulu pernah ia selamatkan bertahun-tahun lalu.

Percuma saja ia berandai-andai sekarang; berandai-andai apabila Alpha itu dulu benar-benar membawanya ke kelompok Kim, membesarkannya bersama anak-anak yang lain untuk menghapus rasa bersalahnya terhadap Yoongi, mungkin Yoongi benar-benar akan melihat Namjoon sebagai sosok pengganti ayahnya.

Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak sempat untuk melindungi Alpha yang telah ia sumpahi untuk lindungi segenap nyawanya.

Yoongi menangisi kepergian Alpha itu, sampai kemudian Hoseok menghampirinya bersama yang lain.

 _Yoongi—_

Sang Alpha yang namanya disebutkan menoleh pada Hoseok. Alpha bersurai merah tersebut memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya. Sontak Hoseok berlari ke sisi ayahnya dan mengeluarkan suara lolongan yang memilukan.

"Dia telah mati. Kim Namjoon telah mati," Yoongi mengumumkan dengan wajah tidak berekspresi.

.

.

 _Dan kau yang telah membunuhnya, Min Yoongi._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Peperangan berhasil dimenangkan oleh kelompok Kim dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Mereka kehilangan lebih dari dua pertiga _Neugdae,_ termasuk Kim Namjoon dan Park Seojoon.

Kelompok Choi memutuskan untuk mundur dari area peperangan setelah Alpha mereka menderita luka parah, sementara hampir setengah kelompok lain kehilangan pemimpin mereka. Peperangan selesai begitu saja ketika malam menjelang, dengan kelompok Choi dan kelompok lainnya menghilang dari padang tandus tersebut dan kembali ke wilayah mereka masing-masing.

Para _Neugdae_ yang berhasil selamat dari peperangan, saling membantu menutup luka di tubuh rekan-rekan mereka. Beberapa orang Alpha yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa stamina, mencari makanan yang ada untuk memulihkan tenaga.

Jackson terluka parah dan nyaris meregang nyawa jika Jaebum tidak segera menyeretnya keluar dari medan perperangan. Sementara Jungkook menderita luka di bagian atas bahu kirinya, menyebabkan bekas yang akan terus berbekas di tubuhnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Hoseok kehilangan sebagian daging di tangan kanannya, tetapi Alpha itu tetap menemani jasad ayahnya yang telah tidak bernyawa; sementara seorang Beta merawat lukanya. Yoongi sendiri menyuruh seorang Beta yang merawat lukanya untuk segera merawat luka anggota kelompoknya yang lain, meninggalkannya sendiri terbenam dalam pikiran. Ia tahu lukanya tidak akan mudah sembuh semudah para _Neugdae_ lain, tapi pikirannya terus terpusat pada satu hal.

Wajahnya serta fokusnya tidak pernah berhenti tertuju pada jasad Kim Namjoon.

"Dia menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya denganmu, kan?" tanya Hoseok saat Yoongi ikut duduk bersamanya di sebelah tubuh Namjoon yang telah mendingin. Alpha itu membelai tubuh sang ayah yang telah terbaring kaku, menyisihkan sebagian darah yang telah mengering pada surainya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal. Dia meminta maaf padaku atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kelompokku, meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia juga menyesal tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian semua; keluarganya." Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Dia juga mengatakan, kau akan menjadi Alpha yang hebat—menggantikan dirinya," ia sedikit menyunting ucapan Namjoon pada dirinya.

Hoseok terdiam cukup lama, matanya sesekali melihat ke tangan kanannya yang telah selesai dibalur oleh kulit tanaman. Begitu ia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada jasad sang ayah, pundaknya bergetar.

Alpha itu meratap.

"Bahkan aku belum sempat berucap aku siap menggantikan dirinya—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Yoongi hanya mampu berucap demikian. _Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku yang menyebabkan kematian Kim Namjoon_.

Hoseok menyeka kedua matanya, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf," katanya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan di sebelahnya telah berdiri Jungkook. "Kita akan membakar jasadnya hingga menjadi abu malam ini juga. Lebih baik daripada membiarkan tubuhnya membusuk. Kita juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membawanya ke _Drikung_ dan menyimpan jasadnya di sana."

Yoongi berpikir cukup lama untuk memahami nama tempat yang disebutkan oleh Hoseok. _Drikung_ adalah sebuah gunung berpasir yang pada puncaknya dibangun sebuah menara tinggi. Menara tersebut berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan jasad para Alpha pemimpin dari setiap kelompok. Dahulu sekali, _Neugdae_ dimakamkan berdampingan bersama ras _Saja_ , jauh sebelum ras _Saja_ terputus di klan Min.

Ada sedikit rasa sesal di dalam diri Yoongi, mengetahui Namjoon tidak dapat dimakamkan bersama leluhurnya karena ia sudah tidak dianggap sebagai pemimpin kelompok yang layak. Begitu pula dengan Park Seojoon yang telah berjuang di sisinya—walaupun mereka telah memenangkan peperangan.

Sama halnya seperti yang terjadi pada jasad mendiang ayahnya, yang tidak pernah punya kesempatan dimakamkan di sisi para leluhur mereka.

Yoongi membiarkan matanya ikut terbawa memandangi jasad Namjoon yang dibawa pergi oleh Jungkook dan seorang Alpha lain.

Seluruh Beta telah menyiapkan ranting-ranting yang berada di sekitar hutan, menumpuknya menjadi gunungan tinggi di tengah-tengah hamparan tanah berwarna merah.

Yang Yoongi ingat semasa kecilnya, ketika ada anggota kelompoknya yang meninggal karena sakit atau karena sudah usia, maka _Mu_ di kelompoknya akan menyiapkan upacara penghormatan terakhir dengan iringan doa-doa. Upacara tersebut juga sebagai pelepasan roh _Saja_ di kelompoknya kembali ke sisi _Sanshinryeong_.

Mendiang nenek dan pamannya yang juga seorang Omega, melalui upacara ini setelah mereka terkena penyakit misterius di kelompok mereka. Yoongi ingat betul suasana muram yang ia lalui pada malam penghormatan terakhir kedua jasad keluarganya tersebut.

Pembakaran tubuh Namjoon berjalan lebih hening dari upacara pembakaran yang ingat. Bahkan suasana sedih yang ia rasakan kini bukan hanya berasal dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tetapi juga dari dirinya. Ia hanya diam mengawasi Jungkook dan seorang Alpha yang menaruh tubuh sang Alpha pemimpin kelompok Kim ke atas tumpukan ranting dengan hati-hati. Sementara di sisi lainnya, Chanyeol bersama kakak laki-lakinya juga sedang bersiap-siap membakar jasad ayah mereka.

Hoseok memimpin kelompoknya dan juga ketiga kelompok lainnya untuk memberi salam penghormatan terakhir untuk kedua Alpha pemimpin kelompok. Para anggota kelompok, termasuk kelompok Min, ikut mengikuti salam terakhir tersebut dengan lantang—disusul oleh lolongan panjang dari masing-masing serigala perwakilan kelompok.

Hoseok dan Hyung-sik—kakak laki-laki Chanyeol—melempar obor yang telah tersambar oleh api ke dasar ranting, mengawali proses kremasi. Api menjalar dengan cepat tidak lama kemudian.

Bayang-bayang nyala api terus bergoyang di hadapan Yoongi, sementara Alpha berparas pucat tersebut mengamati api yang menyulut dan melahap dua tubuh tak bernyawa di dalamnya. Yoongi mulai mencium aroma gosong—yang membuatnya kembali terkenang akan pembantaian kelompoknya. Aroma darah dan aroma tubuh yang terbakar menjadi arang.

Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah tempat peperangan berlangsung selama seharian—ke tempat di mana jasad para anggota kelompok yang ditinggalkan dibiarkan membusuk—termakan oleh para burung pemakan bangkai.

Ia kembali menilik ke sesaat sebelumnya—di mana ia punya beribu-ribu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Namjoon. Bukannya justru Namjoon yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

Yoongi berusaha menutupi derai air mata yang menuruni wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memperlihatkan kesedihannya di hadapan orang-orang yang seharusnya lebih pantas berduka atas kematian Namjoon.

Tetapi air matanya terus bergulir.

Penyesalan kini melingkupinya.

 _Kenapa harus Kim Namjoon yang mati? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa dia justru menyelamatkan nyawaku?!_

Yoongi memegangi kalung yang ia kenakan, merutuki janji yang telah ia langgar pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Omeganya yang ia cintai.

Asap mulai membumbung tinggi di hadapannya, sementara api menjalar ke sekeliling tumpukan ranting. Tubuh Kim Namjoon dan Park Seojoon telah sepenuhnya dilalap oleh api.

Api telah selesai membakar habis semua sisa-sisa jasad kedua Alpha begitu fajar menyingsing.

Yoongi sama sekali bergeming di posisinya, menunggu hingga kobar api terakhir berhenti menyala.

Kini di hadapannya hanya ada tulang belulang yang sebagian telah terbakar habis menjadi abu.

Hoseok merapati jasad ayahnya yang telah berbekas menjadi abu dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah wadah yang telah ia persiapkan. Yoongi ikut mengamati kegiatannya di sebelahnya—dan menemukan sepasang gigi taring Namjoon berserakan bersama sisa-sisa tulang belulang yang tidak ikut terbakar.

Ia memberikannya pada Hoseok, "Kau melupakan ini. Taring milik ayahmu."

Cukup lama untuk Hoseok memperhatikan taring di telapak tangan Yoongi. Alpha itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mengangguk pelan, " _Gamsahamnida_ ," ucapnya setengah berbisik lirih.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi bersama dengan sisa-sisa kremasi lainnya.

Jungkook datang menghampirinya tidak lama kemudian, "Yoongi— _hyung_ ," panggil Alpha muda itu dengan hati-hati pada Yoongi. "Kita akan berangkat kembali ke kelompok Kim lagi setelah ini."

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut pergi mengikuti Jungkook. Ia kembali mendengar Alpha itu berkata, "Sesungguhnya, hari ini aku berhadapan dengan ayahku. Dia sangat membenciku setelah menyaksikanku memilih untuk ikut berjuang di sisi Namjoon- _jidojanim_. Sejujurnya pula, aku ikut kecewa karena dia lebih memilih Mingyu—Alpha dari kakak laki-lakiku—untuk menjadi penerusnya. Mungkin ini adalah pembalasanku terhadapnya," Jungkook berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya. Tangannya yang lapang bergerak naik turun untuk mengusap wajah, "Tetapi aku telah membunuh ayahku sendiri hari ini."

Yoongi merasakan aliran darahnya membeku, "Kau—kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Jungkook menitikkan sedikit air mata, "Dia mengancamku untuk kembali ke kelompokku, jika tidak—dia akan membantai semua kelompok Kim begitu memenangkan peperangan. Sekalipun ia harus membunuh Taehyung dan juga Younghoon." Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan nanar dengan segala kelesahnya. "Aku kalap, _Hyung_. Aku kehilangan kendali dan—aku membunuhnya—"

 _Aku sudah membuatmu membunuh ayahmu sendiri. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau menyalahkanku akan hal itu?_ Tetapi mulutnya justru berkata lain, "Kau melakukannya karena kau ingin melindungi Taehyung dan juga anak kalian, kan?"

Jungkook hanya bisa menganggut dengan pasrah.

"Karena kau sudah melakukannya atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri, maka—aku tidak bisa mengatakan kau telah melakukan hal yang salah terhadap ayahmu." Ia teringat akan ucapan Jimin padanya, tetapi di lain sisi ia juga menyalahkan dirinya atas penderitaan orang lain. "Kau hanya mengikuti kata hatimu dan nalurimu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untukmu. Kalaupun kau menyesalinya, ingatlah kau masih memiliki hal berharga yang dapat kau pertahankan."

 _Bagaimana kalau kata hatimu itu adalah suatu hal yang salah_?

"Kau benar, _Hyung_."

Entah bagaimana, Jungkook merasa sedikit tersemangati oleh ucapan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi sendiri terkurung dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Akulah yang salah, Jungkook-_ ah. _Akulah yang telah membunuh ayahmu. Dan juga membunuh Kim Namjoon_.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Kelompok Kim telah bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan para _Neugdae_ yang pulang dari perang.

Yoongi merasakan hatinya gentar dan seluruh aliran darahnya seperti mengalir lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, sementara perutnya bergejolak oleh rasa resah. Ia belum siap mengabarkan kematian Namjoon pada Jimin—belum saatnya ia mengatakan hal tersebut setelah dua hari yang lalu ia berjanji pada Jimin untuk melindungi ayahnya.

Bagaimana ia harus menatap Jimin begitu sang Omega mendapatkan kabar kematian Alpha Kim?

Para _Neugdae_ yang berhasil kembali hidup-hidup segera berlari ke sanak keluarga mereka. Sementara para keluarga dari anggota kelompok yang gugur dalam peperangan, segera mengisi pagi hari itu dengan isak tangis. Anak-anak _Neugdae_ memeluk tubuh induk mereka, ikut menangis saat mendapat kabar kematian ayah mereka. Sementara para Omega dan Beta wanita yang ditinggalkan oleh pasangan hidup, satu persatu saling merapatkan diri untuk berduka dan melepaskan kepergian orang terkasih mereka bersama-sama.

Jimin berdiri di depan kediaman keluarganya bersama ibunya dan Taehyung. Tangisan Omega itu langsung pecah saat mendapati Yoongi dan yang lain kembali tanpa satu pun melihat kemunculan diri Namjoon.

"Yoongi—"

"Maafkan aku, Jimin… Aku—aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku—"

Air mata berjatuhan di wajah Omega itu. Ia berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan Yoongi tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh sang Omega, memberinya pundak untuk bersandar. Yoongi berharap Jimin akan menyalahkan dirinya, menguak semua keterlibatan Yoongi atas kesedihan yang kini menimpa dirinya. Omega itu justru hanya membenamkan diri di pelukan Yoongi, meratapi kepergian sang Alpha Kim keras-keras.

Taehyung nyaris ambruk saat Jungkook berlari pada sang Omega, menawarkan diri untuk berbagi kesedihan. Ia nyaris tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggendong Younghoon yang mulai rewel di gendongan sang induk saat menerima kabar kematian ayah mereka.

Sedangkan Hoseok tidak berani bertemu mata dengan ibunya. Alpha muda itu sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata saat ia menyerahkan bungkusan berisi abu dan taring Namjoon pada sang Omega, walaupun tangannya bergetar hebat sewaktu melakukannya.

"Jadi—dia sudah berada di dalam sini, _eo_?" tanya Omega itu, dengan suara yang tertahan. Ia mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari Hoseok, melihat ke dalam isinya. Matanya telah diselaputi oleh titik-titik air saat ia mengamati abu sisa-sisa jasad Namjoon. Begitu ia menangkap sepasang taring milik Alphanya, Seokjin mengambil dua benda tersebut ke telapak tangannya. "Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai sosok yang besar dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang. Tapi ia juga bisa terlihat sekecil ini rupanya."

" _Eomma_ ," Hoseok melebarkan kedua tangannya pada induk Omeganya.

Seokjin bergeming saat putra pertamanya tersebut memeluk dirinya, "Dia yang memilih sendiri jalannya, Hobi. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengubah pikirannya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mati, dan aku tidak tahu harus apa—" Omega itu menggenggam erat-erat taring milik almarhum Alphanya dan mulai terisak pilu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya, _Eomma_ ," bisik Hoseok pelan ke telinga induknya.

Yoongi hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menginterupsi percakapan di antara keduanya. _Dia pun ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian semua_ , ia hanya membatin dalam hati.

Di antara kedua tangannya, tubuh Jimin bergetar oleh sedu sedan akan rasa duka dan pilu yang mendalam.

" _Kau membunuhnya, Yoongi,"_ Yoongi berharap Jimin akan menuduh dirinya tak pelak sedikit pun seperti di dalam mimpinya.

Omega itu hanya terus menangis, dan menangis. Tanpa berucap sedikit pun.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kita harus tinggal di sini lebih lama selama kau masih ingin berkabung atas kematian ayahmu," gumam Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih tergugu oleh tangisannya sendiri di atas tempat tidur.

Sejujurnya ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Omega tersebut dan juga bayi mereka di dalam perutnya. Jimin terlalu banyak menangis sejak kemarin hari ia kembali dari medan perang, dan sejak saat itulah Jimin masih belum mau banyak berbicara terhadapnya.

Ia menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari Jimin, "K-kita akan tetap kembali… ke kelompokmu," napasnya tersengal, "Kalaupun—aku berlama-lama di sini, aku akan semakin teringat akan—ayahku. Aku tidak ingin… terus menerus bersedih karenanya."

Kedua mata Yoongi bergerak menatap langit-langit. "Aku bersedia untuk kembali ke sini lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak punya keharusan untuk menghentikanmu berkunjung pada keluargamu."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya, kalau kau melakukannya karena kau merasa bersalah tidak dapat melindungi ayahku," Jimin berkomentar tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

 _Benar. Aku memang merasa bersalah karena akulah yang telah membunuh ayahmu_. "Aku melakukannya karena aku hanya ingin membantu kelompokmu. Setelah ini, kelompok lain akan menganggap kalian sebagai orang luar dan memutus hubungan multilateral dengan sekutu kalian. Setidaknya, aku ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan kelompok kalian, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Apalagi Hoseok akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan setelah ini."

Jimin bergeming.

"Jimin," Yoongi pada akhirnya menyampirkan dirinya ke sisi sang Omega. "Kalau kau ingin menyalahkanku atas kematian ayahmu, maka lakukanlah sekarang juga."

Jimin sama sekali tidak ikut menoleh. "Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku menyalahkanmu?"

Yoongi terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Jimin, "Karena—kau memang menyalahkan aku atas semua hal. Karena akulah yang pertama kali menaruh kedua mataku padamu, menginginkanmu dan juga ayahmu hancur. Semua terjadi gara-gara aku terlalu bodoh untuk membuka mata, untuk menyadari justru ayahmu benar-benar ingin melindungiku. Aku terlalu buta—"

Jimin benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya. Yoongi bisa mencerna wajah Jimin yang sudah kehilangan warna semulanya—yang selalu merona merah di kedua pipinya—kini tampak sembab dan pucat. Bibir Omega itu terkatup rapat-rapat saat ia mendelik pada Yoongi. Pada akhirnya, Omega itu berkata, "Sebelumnya aku memang menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi, Min Yoongi. Kau yang membuatku kehilangan ayahku. Tapi tetap saja—tidak seharusnya aku memintamu untuk melindungi ayahku. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi padanya."

"Aku—" Yoongi memulai, "Aku berusaha melindunginya. Tapi saat _Neugdae_ lain menyerangku, justru dia yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Seharusnya aku yang mati untuknya, bukan sebaliknya." Ia mengambil kalung di lehernya dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin, "Tidak seharusnya kau memberikan barang ini padaku. Aku bukanlah bagian dari kalian, dan aku juga sudah mengakibatkan kematian ayahmu."

Jimin menahan tangan Alpha itu, "Aku tidak paham betul dengan alasan kenapa aku memberikan kalung itu padamu. Tapi, sekarang barang ini adalah milikmu. Ya, kau sudah membuat ayahku mati. Tapi ia mati dengan terhormat, mati sebagai Alpha yang selamanya akan dikenang oleh semua orang. Dan kau telah berkontribusi besar dengan membantunya, Yoongi. Tanpa dirimu, akan lebih banyak keluarga yang kehilangan Alpha dan Beta mereka."

Yoongi mengatupkan mulutnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua kelesahnya pada Jimin, mengatakan betapa ia merasa berdosa akan semua kekeliruannya yang menyebabkan orang paling penting dalam hidup Jimin pergi dari dunia ini. Berandai-andai jika saja ia tidak pernah keliru tentang Kim Namjoon. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat dan Yoongi tidak mungkin memutar takdirnya kembali.

"Menangis adalah hal yang manusiawi, Yoongi. Kita bukanlah sepenuhnya hewan, kita masih seutuhnya manusia. Mungkin sebagian dari diri kita adalah serigala. Walaupun demikian, kita masih memiliki nurani, masih memiliki perasaan."

Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan putus asa, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, Jimin. Aku baru menyadari kebenaran dari perkataanmu sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah bertemu. Lebih baik jika kita berdua tetap berada di tempat kita masing-masing. Aku dan kelompokku, kau dengan kelompokmu."

Jimin menangkupkan wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium pelan bibir Alpha itu. Yoongi terdiam oleh rasa kaget.

"Jimin?"

"Diamlah dan tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah pulang sebagai pahlawan hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah orang yang baik, Min Yoongi. Biar aku yang mewakili semua orang untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Kau adalah orang baik-baik." Omega itu kemudian menyeka wajahnya sendiri. "Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku berhenti menangis karena sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk melakukannya."

Ekspresi keras hati pada diri Yoongi akan selalu berakhir sama di hadapan Jimin, berakhir dengan derai airmata. Pasti inilah alasan Yoongi terus menerus jatuh cinta pada Jimin setiap harinya. Omega itu selalu berhasil membuka ruang di dalam hatinya, membuatnya membuka semua emosinya lebar-lebar dan menumpahkannya di hadapan Omega itu. Air mata Yoongi luruh di hadapan Jimin tanpa paksaan sedikit pun. Yoongi seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil setiap kali ia membuka perasaannya pada Jimin.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin ikut menangis bersamanya. Kedua tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, menyatu jadi satu. Yoongi bisa merasakan pergerakan dari perut Jimin, merasakan anak mereka ikut bergabung dalam kesedihan mereka. Sementara jalinan batin mereka terus terhubung kuat, saling memberitahukan gelombang perasaan masing-masing.

Keduanya tidak saling bermimpi hari itu. Tapi cukup dengan saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh, Yoongi merasa dirinya kembali tenteram.

Ia bangun keesokan paginya dengan tubuh yang lebih segar dan lebih ringan daripada yang bisa ia ingat.

 _Dia mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Dia hanya belum berani menganggap kalau dirinya jatuh hati padamu. Berikanlah dia waktu, maka suatu saat dia akan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Minseok sama sekali tidak sudi memandang wajah Yoongi pada hari upacara pelantikan Hoseok sebagai Alpha yang baru.

Sehari sebelumnya, setelah ia pulang dari perang, Beta tersebut menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan menuduh.

" _Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat. Kau telah membunuh Alpha Kim. Seandainya saja kau tidak pernah mendatangi kelompok ini._ "

Yoongi tidak balas merespon atas apa yang dilontarkan oleh Minseok terhadapnya. Ia sepenuhnya berekspektasi Minseok akan menimpakan semua kesalahan padanya. Dan ia juga berharap bukan hanya Minseok yang menudingnya sebagai si pendosa, tetapi juga seluruh anggota kelompok Kim. Serta para anak-anak dari Alpha itu.

Hanya Minseoklah yang berakhir dengan tatapan menuduh padanya.

Sementara ia berdiri menyaksikan pembaiatan Hoseok sebagai Alpha Kim yang baru, Yoongi kembali merefleksikan peperangan yang terjadi tidak lebih dari tiga hari yang lalu. Ia juga merekap ulang satu persatu kenangan yang pernah ia alami bersama keluarganya yang telah lama berlalu.

 _Apakah aku telah membuat keputusan yang tepat? Apakah aku salah telah jatuh cinta pada Jimin?_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?_

" _Bagaimana jika kata hati kitalah yang telah merasakan dan memikirkan hal yang keliru_?"

" _Kau adalah kau, Yoongi. Kau tahu jawabannya_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Di hari terakhirnya tinggal di kelompok Kim, Hoseok menggantikan posisi Namjoon seutuhnya untuk melepas kepergian mereka. Meski tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih dari luka-luka yang menyakitkan bekas peperangan.

"Kami akan kembali lagi. Kalau-kalau ada terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu harus meminta bantuan ke mana," kata Yoongi berjabat tangan dengan Hoseok.

"Aku masih percaya ada kelompok lain yang masih mau menyalurkan bantuan mereka pada kami, meski kami sudah tidak berharap mendapatkan bantuan lebih banyak lagi. Apalagi sekarang semua kelompok sudah terpecah belah. Mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan di kelompok masing-masing," ujar Hoseok. Ia menepuk bahu Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka pelan-pelan saat melihat ekspresi masam di wajah Alpha itu, "Jangan terus menerus merasa bersalah. Kau sudah membantu kami, Min Yoongi. Ayahku sudah pasti merasa bangga terhadapmu."

"Ya," dengan berat hati Yoongi menyahut demikian. "Tapi mulai sekarang kalian akan berjuang sendirian—"

"Kalau kelompokmu bisa hidup tanpa bantuan kelompok lain, maka kami pun juga pasti bisa melakukannya, kan?" kata Hoseok dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Yoongi balas tersenyum kali ini pada Hoseok.

Ia membiarkan Jimin berganti-gantian berpamitan dengan anggota keluarganya. Yang tidak ia sangka-sangka adalah saat Seokjin menghampiri dirinya dan memeluk Yoongi dengan pelukan hangat. Yoongi merasa tubuhnya menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melunak di pelukan Omega itu.

Pelukan Seokjin sama sekali tidak seperti pelukan yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Jimin, kendati demikian, Yoongi merasa dirinya nyaman di dalam pelukan Omega tersebut.

Ia seperti merasa berada kembali ke pelukan ibunya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Min Yoongi." Seokjin berkata tulus pada Yoongi. "Pasanganku memang sudah tiada, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena hal itu. Semuanya adalah pilihan hidup yang ia tentukan sendiri. Kalau kau kembali ke sini lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengajakku berbicara, oke?"

Yoongi merasakan telinganya memerah dengan ucapan Seokjin dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jimin menyaksikan interaksi ibunya dan Yoongi dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah ia berpelukan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, serta menyelipkan ciuman ke dahi mungil Younghoon, Omega itu berangsur pergi ke sisi Yoongi.

"Kita kembali lagi ke kelompokku, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengiyakan ucapan Alpha tersebut, "Kita pulang."

Seluruh kelompok Min termasuk keduanya mengubah wujud mereka dan berlari melintasi hutan, kembali ke pegunungan tempat kelompok Min tinggal.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Satu hal yang Yoongi cermati begitu ia menapaki tanah perburuannya adalah asap membumbung ke angkasa luas. Jalanan setapak panjang yang seharusnya ia lalui, penuh dengan bekas-bekas tapak kaki serigala yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Alpha itu mulai merasa resah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jantungnya semakin berdentum-dentum dengan tidak karuan saat ia mendengar suara lolongan panjang dari arah tempat tinggal kelompoknya. Yoongi menyuruh para anggota kelompoknya untuk mempercepat langkah mereka, hampir-hampir lupa kalau Omeganya sendiri sedang dalam keadaan mengandung.

Begitu ia tiba di wilayah kelompok Min, pemandangan sarang-sarang dan segala macam pondok terbakar menyongsong di penglihatannya. Ada segelimpang tubuh tak bernyawa yang sedang diangkut oleh beberapa Delta; yang kebanyakan berasal dari Omega dan Delta yang berwujud serigala bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Yoongi bisa mendengar Jaebum dan bawahannya yang lain menyalaki sekitar mereka dengan panik, belingsatan mencari _Neugdae_ yang masih hidup.

Bayangan buruk akan masa kecilnya kembali bergentayangan di dalam diri Yoongi.

Ia hampir berputus asa saat tidak jauh dari arah pondok pohon tempatnya tinggal—di pondok Omega, keluar Seungwan beserta Joohyun. Para _Chilyouja_ sekaligus _Mu_ kelompok Min tersebut tampak lelah dan gelisah sebelum bertatap muka dengan Yoongi dan yang lain.

Yoongi kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan mencengkeram bahu Seungwan tanpa sadar. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?!"

Seungwan menahan dada Yoongi. "Tenangkan dirimu sebelumnya, Yoongi. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu sementara aku dan Joohyun mengobati luka yang lain," kata Alpha tersebut dengan ekspresi tenang, meski sorot matanya tetap menyorotkan kegelisahan yang tak teryana.

Ia menyodorkan minuman pada Yoongi dan Jimin, sementara yang lain menunggu di luar untuk membantu memadamkan api dan mengangkut tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Begitu keadaan kembali tenang, barulah Seungwan mulai bercerita. "Ada beberapa kelompok _Neugdae_ yang menyerang ke sini dua hari yang lalu. Mereka membawa begitu banyak orang. Para Alpha dan Beta yang masih tinggal di sini berusaha melawan, tapi kami terlalu kalah jumlah. Baru tadi fajar menyingsing, mereka pergi meninggalkan wilayah ini."

Yoongi menyumpah pelan, setengah menyentak. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat begitu banyak tubuh yang belum sempat menerima perawatan yang layak. Jelas-jelas Seungwan dan Joohyun kelelahan harus merawat hampir setengah dari populasi kelompok Min.

"Di mana Seulgi?" tanya Yoongi resah. "Kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua yang mengobati luka semua orang di sini?"

Joohyun menjawab dengan napas yang terputus-putus oleh segak air mata, "Seulgi—Seulgi… Di-dia—" Omega itu berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "mereka membunuhnya. Mereka membunuhnya dan membawa mayatnya entah ke mana…"

Yoongi merasakan darahnya mendidih.

Di sebelahnya, Jimin bangkit dari posisinya. "L-lalu… Di mana Youngjae dan BamBam?"

Seungwan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Alpha wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin dan tetap melanjutkan membalur luka seorang Omega di hadapannya. "Kunpimook… Dia terluka parah dan kami sudah memindahkannya ke tempat yang lain untuk beristirahat. Tapi, Youngjae… Kami terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya—"

Belum sempat Seungwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka mendengar lolongan menyedihkan dari luar sarang Omega.

Yoongi dengan cepat bergerak ke luar dan mendapati sosok serigala Jaebum tengah meratapi tubuh Youngjae yang sudah tidak bernyawa di antara belasan tubuh lainnya. Sewaktu Yoongi mendekat ke arah Alpha tersebut, Jaebum menggeram—mengancam, tidak sedikit pun membiarkan Yoongi menyentuh tubuh Omega di hadapannya.

"Jaebum—" kali ini Yoongi mendengar suara segukan dari Jimin. Omega itu menutup wajahnya dan menangis. "Demi _Sanshin—_ " Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai kemudian ia memahami semuanya.

Youngjae adalah pasangan Omega yang dikehendaki oleh Jaebum.

"Padahal mereka menunggu sampai _heat_ pertama Youngjae tiba, sebelum mereka kawin—" Jimin menutup mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan isakan yang mengalir.

"Biarkan Jaebum menghabiskan waktu bersama Youngjae," Alpha itu menarik tubuh Jimin menjauhi kuburan masal di hadapan mereka.

Jimin menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Alpha, berusaha membenam kesedihannya.

Yoongi tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam sarang Omega. Dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping dan duka yang merungsing jiwanya, Yoongi membantu Seungwan dan Joohyun mengobati luka para anggota kelompoknya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Seungwan.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi dari aroma mereka—mereka beraroma seperti pepohonan bambu di gunung _Buzhou Sando_ ," jawab Seungwan setengah berbisik.

"Hanya kelompok Choi yang tinggal di hutan-hutan bambu," Jimin tiba-tiba menimbrung percakapan mereka, masih dengan wajah becucuran air mata.

Yoongi merasakan aliran darahnya yang semula mengalir deras, kini membeku. "Kenapa? Kenapa kelompok Choi melakukan ini semua? Bukankah mereka ikut berperang tiga hari yang lalu?" ia seperti menanyakan pertanyaan konundrum yang mustahil untuk terjawab. "Kalau mereka menyerang kelompokku, sama saja—"

Seungwan menarik tangan Yoongi. "Kalau kau membalas dendam, kau hanya akan memperunyam masalah."

"Tapi pasti kelompok Choi mereka menaruh dendam padaku. Mereka yang pertama kali mengumumkan perang pada kelompok Kim, menyeret Kim Namjoon—" ia tidak berani melirik pada Jimin, "—menyeret Kim Namjoon ke liang lahatnya. Mereka jugalah yang penyebab musnahnya rasku dari muka bumi ini."

Dahi Seungwan mengerut sempurna, "Bagaimana kau tahu dia merupakan dalang di balik raibnya kelompokmu? Padahal sebelumnya kau malah membenci Kim Namjoon atas alasan yang serupa."

"Pada pertemuan kelompok, dia terus menerus menyebutkan nama ayahku. Menyebutkan kesalahan yang pernah ia buat. Menyampaikan alasan kenapa kelompokku pantas dibantai. Pasti dialah dalangnya," Yoongi bersikeras. "Dia benar-benar membenciku. Terutama karena di dalam tubuhku mengalir darah _Saja_."

Seungwan menggelengkan kepala, "Tetap saja, kau tidak bisa pergi ke sana dan menyerang kelompok mereka tanpa berpikir panjang sebelumnya. Sekarang kita sedang kehilangan banyak anggota dan kau sendiri baru saja pergi ke medan perang. Bagaimana kau bisa menyerang mereka kalau kau sendiri tidak punya pasukan untuk melaksanakannya?"

"Aku bisa saja meminta bantuan kelompok Kim—"

"Jangan bodoh, Yoongi- _yah_."

Yoongi berteriak frustasi, mengagetkan seisi sarang Omega. Bahkan Jimin melangkah mundur di belakangnya.

Ia tahu dengan kebenaran yang dipaparkan oleh Seungwan. Tapi tidak mungkin ia berdiam diri dan menunggu kelompok Choi kembali menyerang ke wilayahnya. Pikiran kalut akan kekhawatiran kelompoknya di masa lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam benak Yoongi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kelompok Choi kini mengincar kelompoknya.

Apa mungkin mereka mengira Yoongi akan mencari cara untuk merebut tanah mereka di gunung _Buzhou Sando_? Tentu mustahil karena sama saja Yoongi harus menyerang belasan kelompok lainnya yang tinggal di sana. Sebelumnya ia memang berpikir untuk kembali merebut pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya dahulu, tapi setelah ia menemuka tanah yang tidak kalah lebih baik dari _Buzhou Sando_ , ia tidak begitu memusingkan hal tersebut. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah keinginan untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang pernah membantai keluarganya, membunuh dalang yang telah memusnahkan kelompoknya.

 _Dan orang itu adalah Choi Seunghyun_.

Kenapa ia begitu terlambat untuk menyadarinya?

"Kita tidak mungkin seharian mengobati orang-orang di sini tanpa melakukan apapun," Yoongi memutuskan. "Aku akan meminta bantuan pada kelompok Kim, dengan sangat terpaksa untuk merawat luka-luka semua orang di sini."

"Tapi bukankah kelompok Kim juga habis berperang?" tanya Joohyun dengan nada cemas.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga tidak mungkin memanfaatkan tenaga _Chilyouja_ kelompok Kim, apalagi saat mereka belum sepenuhnya melepaskan kematian Kim Namjoon.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka pasti akan mau membantu," Jimin menyergah ucapan Joohyun. "Hobi- _hyung_ —maksudku, Alpha Kim yang sekarang, pasti akan mau membantu kalian. Kirim saja seseorang ke sana, dan mereka akan datang ke sini untuk membantu kita."

Yoongi tercenung mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kelompok Kim bukanlah kelompok yang mau melihat penderitaan orang lain tanpa berbuat apapun untuk meringankannya," Jimin menjawab dengan yakin.

Yoongi tidak banyak bertanya setelahnya dan memutuskan untuk memanggil dua orang Beta untuk pergi ke kelompok Kim dan meminta bantuan _Chilyouja_ secepatnya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Dua hari merupakan waktu paling cepat untuk kelompok Kim datang kembali ke kelompok Min. yang mengejutkan, Hoseok juga ikut datang bersama para Beta bawahannya dan juga empat orang Chilyouja.

Seungwan dan Joohyun yang sudah hampir tidak tidur selama dua hari, pada akhirnya dapat merebahkan diri mereka begitu para _Chilyouja_ dari kelompok Kim tiba.

"Kau juga tidurlah, Min Yoongi," kata Hoseok pada Yoongi. "Wajahmu menunjukkan kau belum tidur selama dua hari seperti mereka."

"Setidaknya aku bisa ikut mem—"

Hoseok menahan tubuh Yoongi sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke dalam sarang Omega. "Kau tidur. Atau setidaknya temani Jimin. Kau membuatnya banyak khawatir."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan menoleh pada Jimin yang memang sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan cemas. Tangan Omega itu tidak berhenti mengusap perutnya yang kian membesar, melunakkan hati Yoongi. "Aku menyesal sudah meminta bantuanmu ke sini. Tidak seharusnya kau segera meninggalkan kelompokmu hanya untuk memberi kami bantuan, padahal kalian juga butuh tenaga _Chilyouja_ di sana."

"Tidak masalah, Jungkook ikut membantuku dengan semua urusan di sana selama aku pergi. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, di kelompokku ada sepuluh orang _Chilyouja_ yang sedang merawat korban perang. Tanganku juga sebentar lagi akan kembali pulih," kata Hoseok sambil menyeringai lebar. Ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi keluar dari sarang Omega. "Sekarang pergilah sementara aku mengawasi kinerja _Chilyouja_ kelompokku di sini."

Yoongi mendengus dan mengikuti perkataan Hoseok. Ia beralih pada Jimin dan mengantar Omega itu masuk duluan ke rumah pohonnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Kau tidak perlu cemas untuk sekarang ini."

"Akan kuusahakan."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, menyuruhnya untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Kemudian Omega itu meletakkan tangan Yoongi di atas perutnya. "Anak ini tidak akan bisa diam kalau kau terus-terusan merasa tegang seperti itu."

" _Mian_. Aku—aku hanya merasa sedikit waswas untuk beberapa hari ini," Alpha itu mengakui. "Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi pada kita semua."

"Mau aku bernyanyi untukmu? Kurasa kau akan sedikit lebih tenang kalau kau mendengar suaraku," Jimin menawarkan.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik, "Kau serius akan melakukannya?"

Jimin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Kau sudah berkali-kali mendengar suaraku, kan?"

Itu kali pertama Yoongi tertawa pada hari itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Jimin, sementara Omega itu menyandarkan kepala di antara cerukan lehernya.

Persis seperti kata Jimin, mendengar suara Omega itu, rasa lelahnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia begitu menyukai suara Jimin dan beberapa lama mereka tinggal bersama, ia sudah mengenal baik suara sang Omega. Suara indah yang berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Bahkan lebih menenangkan daripada suara ibunya sendiri.

Mimpinya malam itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di atas rerumputan.

Anak kecil tersebut tidak sendirian. Ada seorang anak kecil lainnya.

Dan anak kecil itu adalah Jimin.

Mereka bermain di antara langit yang berwarna biru temaram, dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Yoongi kecil mengejar Jimin mungil dari belakang, tertawa-tawa, hingga mereka saling berjatuhan di atas hamparan rumput hijau.

Jimin kecil menatapnya dengan matanya yang kecil, kedua pipinya dihiasi oleh rona merah. "Apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai barang tebusan atas kesalahan ayahku?"

Yoongi seperti terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Jimin. Iris merahnya terpaku sepenuhnya pada iris coklat milik Jimin. Ia menggeleng keras-keras, membuat ilalang di sekeliling kepalanya bergoyang. "Tidak. Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Jimin - _ah_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Hoseok singgah di wilayah kelompok Min selama tiga hari setelahnya.

Pada tiga hari tersebut, Hoseok membantu Yoongi membakar jasad para anggota kelompoknya yang telah mati. Sekaligus membantu Yoongi untuk berburu di hutan bersama empat Beta yang ia bawa dari kelompok Kim karena Alpha yang bersangkutan masih terluka cukup parah pada sebagian tubuhnya. Selama berburu, Yoongi semakin mengenal dekat Alpha itu dan ia sudah menganggap Hoseok seperti temannya sendiri. Sedikit aneh memang pada awalnya, melihat Hoseok yang begitu membenci dirinya di awal pertemuan mereka, kini menjadi salah satu teman yang bisa ia percayai.

Yoongi sesekali bercerita pada Hoseok perihal kelompoknya dan juga cerita masa kecilnya, sesekali ia menanyakan pendapat tentang Jimin pada Alpha tersebut.

Hari itu, Alpha bersurai merah tersebut ikut mencoba Yoongi berburu dalam wujud manusia dan tampaknya ia cukup menyukai cara Yoongi berburu.

"Kalau ayahku mengatakan Jimin menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu, kurasa itu adalah suatu fakta. Ayahku sangat mengenal anak-anaknya dengan sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari kami sendiri. Mungkin karena dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengamati orang lain secara diam-diam," jelas Hoseok saat mereka membawa hasil buruan di punggung mereka sambil mengomentari cerita yang ia dengar dari Yoongi.

"Aku ingat dulu dia benar-benar membenciku dan bersumpah untuk tidak mencintaiku. Rasanya masih sangat janggal untukku menerima kenyataan dia mulai membuka hatinya padaku. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat baginya membalas perasaanku ini?"

"Yang benar saja. Kalian sudah bersama lebih dari enam purnama dan sekarang kau merisaukan hal tersebut? Kupikir awalnya kau ini adalah makhluk arogan yang selalu punya kepercayaan diri tinggi, tapi begitu kau bicara menyangkut Jimin, nyalimu ciut entah ke mana."

"Karena kalau aku berbicara Jimin, aku sudah masuk ke dalam ranah yang berbeda," protes Yoongi membela diri. "Dia adalah Omegaku sekarang ini, dan aku masih berusaha mencari cara yang tepat untuk membahagiakannya."

"Yang benar saja. Aku lihat sekarang tampak senang-senang saja tinggal bersamamu. Apalagi dalam waktu yang tidak lama, kalian akan memiliki anak. Percayalah pada ayahku, Yoongi, Jimin hanya masih keras kepala untuk mengakui dia mencintaimu," ucap Hoseok sambil berusaha menghindari dahan pohon yang nyaris menghadang wajahnya.

"Aku berusaha untuk percaya," kata Yoongi pendek. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu dan menyeberangi sebuah aliran sungai kecil.

Beberapa kali ia mendengar suara kagum dari Hoseok, menyebut lingkungan hutan tempatnya tinggal benar-benar merupakan kawasan yang indah dan sama sekali terjamah dari tangan-tangan kotor. Semua di sekitar mereka masih hijau sejauh mata memandang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Hoseok berdeham untuk menarik fokus perhatian Yoongi kembali, "Aku ingin meminang salah satu Omega dari kelompokmu, kalau kau mengizinkan."

Kali ini Yoongi terantuk sarang kelinci saat mereka menyusuri padang semak-semak, kaget mendengar lontaran pernyataan Hoseok. "Apa? Kau bilang kau ingin meminang Omega dari kelompokku?"

Hoseok menggaruk pipinya dengan malu-malu, "Uh, dua malam aku berjaga di sarang Omega. Lalu ada satu Omega yang menarik perhatianku. Aku menyukai aroma dan aura darinya, dan aku mengajaknya berbicara selama _Chilyouja_ kelompokku mengobati lukanya. Kurasa kalau tidak salah ia bernama Kunpimook? Dia benar-benar tidak membosankan, dan—"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, "Dia sudah tahu, kan, kalau kau berasal dari kelompok Kim?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Alpha dari kelompok Kim! Awalnya dia memasang wajah masam dan sama sekali mendiamkanku. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mau membuka diri untukku. Apakah aku sudah berbicara hal yang salah?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan berusaha mengatur napas, "Kelompok kalian pernah terlibat pembantaian atas kelompoknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kalau kau ingat dengan kelompok Bhuwakul dari cerita ayahmu?" ia melihat Hoseok memasang ekspresi kosong dan bingung. "Kurasa tidak, kau tidak tahu. Intinya, kelompokmu pernah membantai kelompoknya dan pada saat itu dia tengah mengandung. Akibat pembantaian tersebut, dia kehilangan anak di kandungannya dan juga pasangannya."

"Astaga, demi _Sanshin_ ," Hoseok menyeka wajahnya. "Kelompokku benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada kelompoknya? A-aku tahu membantai suatu kelompok lain adalah hal yang salah, tapi—astaga. Ayahku—apa ayahku yang melakukannya?"

"Aku yakin dia melakukannya atas dasar kelompok lain," tukas Yoongi, berusaha meluruskan. "Kalaupun kau ingin meminangnya, kurasa akan sulit karena dia membenci kelompok Kim."

Hoseok mengerang frustasi, "Ah, ini semua karena kelompok-kelompok lain selalu mengintervensi dalam hal apapun, termasuk kelompok Choi." Alpha itu memperhatikan perubahan di ekspresi wajah Yoongi. "Hei? Yoongi? Ada apa?"

"Kelompok Choi—merekalah yang datang ke kelompokku dan membuat kerusakan di dalam wilayahku," geramnya dengan luapan emosi. "Aku juga yakin dialah dalang yang telah membuat semua kelompok memusnahkan kelompokku. Kau ingat bagaimana Choi Seunghyun tidak berhenti membicarakan tentang ayahku? Aku tahulah dia yang melakukan semua ini. Dia jugalah yang telah membunuh ayahku dengan kedua tangannya."

Hoseok menyuruh bawahannya untuk pergi mendahului mereka sementara ia tetap berdiri di samping Yoongi, menenangkan Alpha itu. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu," kata Hoseok sedikit panik. "Tapi kalau mereka yang menyerang kelompokmu, bagaimana mungkin mereka masih punya pasukan untuk maju berperang?"

"Bisa saja… penyebab kita menang menjadi salah satu bukti kalau mereka sudah mengirimkan sebagian orang untuk menghancurkan kelompokku. Aku ingat sekali, bagaimana dia mendeskripsikan alasan mengapa ia membenci rasku."

"Tapi apa kau berpikir untuk membalas—"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu dan aku sama sekali tidak akan membalas dendam pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku seperti Choi Seunghyun mengotori tangannya dengan darah kelompokku. Dengan aku bertahan hidup, sudah cukup bagiku untuk membalas dendam. Dia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihatku mati sampai ajalnya sendiri yang datang menjemputnya. Biar saja dia dibuat kebakaran jenggot harus melihat ras yang dibencinya masih menjejalkan kaki di muka bumi ini."

Hoseok tergelak pelan, "Aku suka semangatmu itu. Aku pun juga tidak menyukai Choi Seunghyun. Di setiap pertemuan kelompok, dia selalu bersikap seperti pemimpin—padahal jelas-jelas ayahku lebih mampu memimpin daripada dirinya." Ia menundukkan sedikit pandangannya. "Dulu aku selalu mengira akan sangat mengagumkan bisa menjadi seorang Alpha seperti ayahku dan bertemu dengan banyak Alpha dari kelompok lain. Nyatanya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sebusuk-busuknya makhluk hidup."

"Apa kelompokmu akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Maksudku, kau dan ketiga kelompok lain yang berperang kemarin, bagaimana kalian akan hidup setelah ini? Kelompok lain sudah memutus tali persaudaraan dengan kalian—"

Hoseok berkecak pinggang, "Aku sudah mengatakannya sejelas mungkin sebelumnya, kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan kelompok Park, Nam, dan Oh akan menjalin kerja sama dengan satu sama lain. Kalaupun para petinggi kelompok lain menyuruh kami untuk minggat dari _Buzhou Sando_ pun, aku dan tiga kelompok lainnya akan mendiskusikan hal ini."

Yoongi ingin meminta maaf kepada Hoseok, karena ia masih merasa bersalah telah menyeret kelompok Kim dalam situasi seperti ini. Tetapi begitu ia ingat akan ucapan Hoseok padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk berkata, "Kalau kau mencari tempat tinggal, di sekitar sini masih ada banyak wilayah yang bisa untuk ditinggali. Mungkin hewan buruan di sini tidak sebanyak di _Buzhou Sando_ , tapi kalau musim semi tiba, hewan buruan di sini seperti tidak ada habisnya. Juga jenis buah-buahan di sini lebih bermacam-macam. Kalau kau mau sedikit turun tangan mengurus hasil berburu makanan di wilayahmu, maka kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu tersebut," kata Hoseok dengan terus terang. "Malahan sekarang… aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caraku meminang Kunpimook—"

"BamBam, panggil saja dia begitu."

"Ah, kurasa aku akan senang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya," Alpha bersurai merah itu terkekeh, "Intinya, aku berharap dia bersedia menjadi Omegaku untuk kubawa kembali ke kelompokku."

"Masalahnya, Hoseok… BamBam sama sekali tidak bisa memiliki anak. Setelah dia kehilangan anaknya dan kelompoknya, dia hidup sendirian di hutan dengan menjadi Delta—hidup berpindah-pindah—sampai bertemu dengan kelompokku. Ras kalian tidak sama sepertiku. Begitu kalian kehilangan kelompok, kalian hanya punya pilihan mati menyendiri, menjadi gila karena degradasi mental akibat menjalani _puleundal_ sendirian, kehilangan kemampuan menjadi manusia, atau kemampuan kalian untuk memproduksi anak akan menurun seperti Delta lainnya. Kalau kau mengawini BamBam, kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan nama kelompokmu."

Hoseok menghembuskan napas, "Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu, Yoongi. Selama dia mau menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidup, aku tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana caranya kami memiliki keturunan. Sekalipun aku butuh penerus untuk meneruskan nama kelompokku, mungkin aku akan menyerahkan nama itu pada anak Taehyung dan Jungkook. Atau juga pada anak-anak kalian, jika kalian semua bersedia."

Yoongi cukup terperanjat mendengar keteguhan pada perkataan Hoseok. Ia hanya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, menggusak rambut peraknya. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu. Seharusnya ini adalah masalah BamBam mau menerimamu atau tidak sebagai Alphanya."

Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Hoseok, "Aku senang sekali kau tidak begitu menentang keinginanku ini."

Begitu mereka sampai kembali ke kelompok Min, horizon sudah sepenuhnya membenamkan matahari.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Yoongi ihwal niatan Hoseok untuk meminang BamBam.

"Rupanya Hobi- _hyung_ bisa jatuh cinta," guraunya masih tertawa, memegangi perutnya, "Kupikir dia akan memimpin kelompok Kim tanpa punya pasangan hidup sekalipun. Tapi—yang benar saja, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari ia sudah berniat untuk meminang Omega yang baru pertama kali ia lihat!"

Yoongi juga tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar tawa Jimin.

Mereka melewatkan makan malam berdua, menceritakan pengalaman yang terjadi pada hari itu pada satu sama lain—larut pada cerita masing-masing. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Jimin yang mengeluhkan keadaan anak mereka pada hari itu, yang membuat ekspresi Yoongi semakin berseri-seri mendengarnya.

Hubungan mereka semakin membaik setelah kembali dari kelompok Kim. Yoongi sudah tidak merasa enggan untuk menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya secara terang-terangan pada sang Omega, termasuk menceritakan perasaannya pada saat yang bersamaan—meski ia tahu Jimin dapat merasakan perubahan perasaannya sedari awal melalui ikatan batin mereka.

Sama pulanya dengan Jimin yang mulai banyak mencerocos dari waktu ke waktu. Yoongi menganggap hal tersebut lumrah terjadi setelah kematian Youngjae. Biasanya, Youngjaelah yang menjadi tempat Omega itu berkeluh kesah. Jimin selalu menanyakan pendapat Youngjae tentang Yoongi, tentang banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang kelompok Min.

"Padahal aku sudah menjanjikan padanya untuk merawat anak ini begitu ia lahir," gumam Omega itu pada hari pembakaran jasad Youngjae.

Pada hari ia mengantarkan jasad Youngjae bersama jasad anggota kelompoknya yang lain untuk kemudian dibakar, Omega itu menangis seperti halnya ia menangisi kepergian ayahnya (walaupun tidak lebih keras daripada Jaebum yang menangis untuk kekasihnya). Yoongi tahu betul bagaimana Jimin sudah menganggap Youngjae sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat yang ia butuhkan selama ia masih beradaptasi di wilayah kelompok Min.

Demikian pun, ia sedikit merasa bersyukur Jimin tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya akan kematian Youngjae, dan juga kematian ayahnya. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yoongi masih menunggu-nunggu saat Jimin yang sekarang akan berubah menjadi seperti di dalam mimpinya. Menumpahkan segala kesalahan yang telah ia sebabkan—termasuk kematian ayahnya dan juga kehancuran kelompok Kim.

Juga kematian anak mereka—yang kini masih bersemayam di dalam perut Jimin.

Perasaan cemas akan kelahiran anaknya di dalam perut Jimin, membuat Yoongi selalu berhati-hati di sisi Jimin; selalu siap sedia kapan pun sang Omega membutuhkannya.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah setelah anaknya terlahir nanti, Jimin akan mulai membalas perasaannya. Ia masih mempertanyakan kebenaran di balik pernyataan Namjoon sebelum Alpha itu mati, apakah Jimin memang mencintainya atau tidak.

Sebenarnya ia merasa cukup selama Jimin mau bersikap ramah padanya, tidak sekalipun menunjukkan kebencian pada Yoongi, tetapi di lain sisi ia juga mengharap Omega itu akan membalas perasaannya. Yoongi membutuhkan afeksi lebih dari sekadar hubungan seksual, tetapi juga afeksi akan hubungan mutual yang saling menerima keberadaan masing-masing.

Boleh dikatakan ia memang posesif tentang Jimin, itu pun karena Jimin adalah Omeganya. Ia tidak ingin Jimin hanya sekadar bersikap posesif padanya. Ia ingin Jimin melihatnya sebagai sosok Alpha yang kompeten, sosok Alpha yang dapat menaunginya dan juga dapat memberikan banyak kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya, Yoongi masih terlalu takut untuk memastikan sendiri perasaan Jimin terhadapnya. Terlalu takut untuk menerima penolakan dari Omega itu.

 _Tapi kapan_?

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yang mengejutkan pada hari terakhir sebelum Hoseok berpamitan, Bambam yang hampir setengah pulih dari luka-lukanya dalam tiga hari, ikut bersama rombongan Alpha tersebut. Entah bagaimana Hoseok bisa meyakinkan Omega bersurai gelap tersebut dan membuatnya bersedia untuk ikut bersamanya—ke kelompok yang dulu pernah membantai kelompoknya dan juga menghancurkan peluang dirinya sebagai seorang Omega.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Hoseok, kalau kau mengizinkan," kata Omega itu, berdiri dengan tubuh tegap di hadapan Yoongi yang masih membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar—karena rasa terkejut belum sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang ia saksikan.

" _Hyung_ —bahkan kau sama sekali tidak bercerita apapun padaku!" protes Jimin pada Hoseok, wajahnya diselingi oleh rona merah dan ekspresi berseri-seri.

Hoseok tertawa, "Aku tahu Yoongi akan menceritakannya padamu, maka aku memilih untuk menutup mulut," Alpha itu membuat gerakan mengatup dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Yoongi memijat batang hidungnya, mendengus, "BamBam, mungkin ini akan menjadi pilihan yang sulit untukmu karena kau akan kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarmu."

BamBam membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di hadapan Yoongi, "Aku berterimakasih padamu, _Jidoja-nim_ —tidak, Yoongi- _hyung_ , karena telah menerimaku sebagai anggota kelompokmu di sini. Tanpamu, mungkin aku akan mati sendirian di hutan atau mengalami kemungkinan buruk lainnya." Ia kembali menegakkan diri saat Yoongi mengingatkan Omega itu akan luka di punggungnya. "Aku senang kau sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargamu sendiri, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya untukmu."

Hati Yoongi berdesir sedikit sendu mendengar ucapan BamBam. "Tidak, tidak. Kita akan selamanya bersaudara. Bahkan sekalipun kau menjadi anggota kelompok baru di kelompok Kim."

BamBam mengusap matanya cepat-cepat sebelum air matanya tumpah, dan Hoseok mengusap bahu Omega itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Hyung_. Hoseok sudah berjanji akan melindungiku dan mengenalkanku pada banyak orang di sana." Ia melongokkan kepalanya pada Jimin, "Aku juga perlu meminta maaf padamu, sudah menghakimimu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku memang masih terkenang atas apa yang kelompokmu perbuat, tapi aku akan belajar untuk memaafkan kelompokmu pelan-pelan." Omega itu mengamit lengan Hoseok. "Kau dan Hoseok sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan anggota kelompokmu yang dulu. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik."

Jimin melangkah mendekati BamBam dan meremas tangan Omega itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Aku senang setidaknya kau sudah berusaha menerima diriku, tidak lagi membenciku. Kalau Youngjae melihatmu sekarang ini, mungkin dia akan menertawakanmu. Sekaligus berbahagia untukmu."

"Ya. Tentunya."

Mereka meninggalkan wilayah kelompok Min tanpa sedikit pun ada perasaan sedih. Yoongi yakin BamBam akan kembali ke kelompoknya, suatu saat nanti, bersama dengan Hoseok. Kini mereka memiliki jalinan relasi yang kuat, bahu-membahu seperti kelompok-kelompok sebelum mereka, meskipun ras mereka saling berlainan.

"Yoongi," sang Alpha memusatkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sepasang netra coklat menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya."

 _Semoga_.

Ia tidak yakin selepas mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

Ada kelompok lain yang mengincar kelompoknya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Hidup mereka berlangsung normal.

Hampir satu purnama berlalu dan kandungan Jimin semakin mendekati waktu persalinan.

Jimin semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam pondok pohon miliknya, atau terkadang singgah di pondok _Chilyouja_ mengunjungi Seungwan dan Joohyun. Suasana sedikit berbeda tanpa Seulgi di dalamnya, karena biasanya ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya di sana lengkap bersama ketiga _Chilyouja_ jika Seungwan sedang tidak sendirian. Dari cerita Jimin sendiri, Yoongi tahu persis bagaimana Omega itu menanyakan setiap detail persalinan yang akan ia hadapi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu purnama.

Ia pun juga merasakan dirinya gelisah.

Ini akan menjadi anak pertamanya—anak dari _Saja_ setelah bertahun-tahun rasnya musnah dari muka bumi. Ia menghilang selama seharian untuk mencari hewan buruan terbaik, mengambil kulit dan bulunya, sebelum ia persembahkan pada Omeganya dan juga calon anaknya nanti.

Terkadang perasaan gelisahnya tersebut berubah menjadi perasaan sukacita, berbunga-bunga, begitu terlintas ia tidak lagi sendirian—sendirian dalam artian sebagai _Saja_ terakhir di muka bumi ini, di alam pertiwi yang selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya ia jelajahi tanpa kawan.

Yoongi membayangkan akan mengajarkan anaknya untuk mengubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia, mengajarkan mereka berjalan dengan kedua kaki, belajar untuk berlari. Kemudian selanjutnya ia akan mengajarkan mereka berkelahi dan berburu di hutan. Yoongi akan mengajarkan banyak hal pada anak-anaknya nanti, mengajarkan mereka seperti apa yang telah kedua orang tuanya ajarkan padanya sewaktu kecil. Tidak lupa dengan segala afeksi dan kasih sayang untuk anak-anak mereka nantinya.

Ia akan bersikap keras seperti ayahnya hanya pada saat dibutuhkan. Ia tidak ingin dalam diri anak-anaknya tumbuh perasaan takut terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya ingin anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak-anak _Saja_ yang lincah, sehat, cerdik, cekatan, dan juga mawas akan diri dan juga lingkungan sekitar mereka. Ia pun juga ingin anak-anaknya belajar untuk menghargai alam, seperti apa yang mendiang kakek merkea—Kim Namjoon—ajarkan padanya.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Yoongi selalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, mengagetkan Jackson yang bergurau, "Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang menjijikkan dengan Omegamu, _Hyung_. Kami tahu kau sudah banyak bersenggama dengannya tiap malam, tidak perlu membuat kami iri."

Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Jackson dan menyuruh Alpha itu untuk segera menetapkan pasangannya. Jinyoung dan Mark ikut mengata-ngatai Alpha tersebut, sementara Jaebum hanya tersenyum minim mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyalahkan perasaan hati Jaebum yang cenderung suram karena ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Alpha tersebut sejak ditinggal oleh Youngjae.

Setiap malam, jika Jimin sudah mulai mengeluhkan perutnya yang konstan terasa kram, Yoongi tidak segan-segan menawarkan bantuan pada Omega tersebut untuk memijat bagian bawah perutnya dengan pelan, sedikit mengendurkan otot-otot perutnya yang tegang. Atau jika Jimin mulai menyerocos tanpa henti tentang bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah tidak ideal lagi, Yoongi akan meyakinkan sang Omega sejelas mungkin bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya masih terlihat menggairahkan di mata Yoongi.

Begitu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan dari Yoongi, Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan malu, meminta Alpha itu untuk berhenti memujinya dan kemudian mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan bisikan kecil terimakasih dan selingan tawa ringan.

"Aku harap anak ini akan terlahir lucu dan membuat semuanya indah pada akhirnya, seperti ucapan ibuku," gumamnya pada Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi tidak berbohong. Jimin adalah Omega terindah yang pernah ia lihat, terutama dengan perutnya yang menggembung karena berisi anak mereka. Pipi dan bibir ranumnya tidak pernah kehilangan warnanya, sementara warna kulitnya seperti selalu berkilau—terlebih-lebih jika ditimpakan oleh sinar matahari.

Setiap malam Yoongi akan tidur dengan mendengar lantunan indah dari sang Omega, dan paginya Yoongi pun akan terbangun dengan kedua tangannya membentuk lingkar perlindungan di sekitar tubuh Jimin.

Alpha mana lagi yang lebih beruntung daripada dirinya?

Lalu tiba pada hitungan hari mendekati persalinan Jimin.

Yoongi terbangun bukan karena suara cicip burung-burung ataupun sinar matahari yang merembes masuk dari kisi-kisi pondok pohonnya. Melainkan karena teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jimin.

Ia bisa merasakan kekalutan dan rasa takut melingkupi Omeganya. Mata Yoongi kemudian mencermati Jimin yang memeluk perutnya secara protektif, melihat Omega itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari mata Jimin saat Omega itu menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Aku bermimpi lagi. Bulan merah yang sama—" Omega itu masih memeluk perutnya. "Dan aku melihat anak—aku melihatnya mati—"

Yoongi seperti tersengat oleh bara api mendengar penuturan sang Omega. Mimpi buruknya yang menampilkan imaji akan sosok Jimin, tengah menggendong bayi mereka yang ruhnya telah terpisah dari raganya, kembali bergentayangan. "Jimin- _ah_. Tenangkan dirimu—"

"Lalu—lalu… bulan merah ini persis seperti yang aku mimpikan sebelum ayahku mati," bibir Omega itu bergetar, "Dan Seungwan bilang padaku, aku akan kehilangan tiga hal yang berarti dalam hidupku begitu aku melihat bulan merah—" Jimin tidak mengendurkan jeratan tangannya dari perutnya. "—aku menarik kata-kataku, Yoongi. Anak ini akan mati—"

Omega itu mengatupkan bibirnya saat Yoongi meremas dua sisi bahunya, berangsur memeluknya, "Karena aku pernah gagal sekali untuk melindungi ayahmu, maka kali ini kita bersama-sama melindungi anak ini, _oke_?"

Ia merasakan napas Jimin mulai teratur di bahunya. "Mungkin saja hal berharga dalam hidupmu bukanlah anak ini. Bukan maksudku aku ingin melihatmu hancur kehilangan hal yang berharga lainnya bagimu, tapi aku yakin _Sanshin_ selalu menyiapkan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita."

Bahunya mulai dibasahi air mata Jimin, "Aku tidak ingin melihat mimpi itu lagi…"

 _Seandainya saja aku bisa membuatmu berhenti memimpikan mimpi buruk itu, Jimin-_ ah.

Yoongi pelan-pelan menurunkan tubuh Jimin ke atas tempat tidur, "Bayangkan, kau melihat semua padang rumput—"

Jimin kali ini memandang heran padanya dengan kedua mata yang sembab, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranmu," kata Yoongi dengan datar. "Ibuku dulu selalu melakukan ini kalau aku tidak bisa tidur. Dia menyuruhku membayangkan sebuah hamparan luas padang rumput, dengan beberapa bunga aster mencuat dari antara rerumputan, langit gelap bertaburan bintang—"

"Kau seperti sedang mendeskripsikan mimpi yang kita lihat setiap malam," suara tawa mulai mengalir dari bibir Omega itu, "Mimpi di mana aku bertemu denganmu yang bersosok anak kecil."

"Kita seringkali memimpikan hal yang sama. Bahkan saat kau muncul di mimpiku, maka aku pun juga akan muncul di dalam mimpimu. Kalau mimpi kita ini adalah bentuk nyata dari jalinan di antara kita, mungkin kita bisa mencoba membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan," kata Yoongi sambil mendekatkan diri pada Jimin, menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di wajah sang Omega. "Saat kau bermimpi buruk, tidak lama setelahnya, aku juga ikut bermimpi buruk. Maka dengan membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama, kita bisa menghapus kemunculan mimpi buruk itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menebak apakah kau ini terlalu bodoh atau terlalu pintar, Yoongi. Mungkin kau kedua-duanya," Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Bisa jadi," ia membaringkan diri pada akhirnya di sisi Jimin, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Sekarang kembalilah menutup mata, dan bayangkan kita bersama-sama di padang rumput—"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Jimin memang berhenti memimpikan mimpi buruk yang ia lihat pada malam itu.

Tetapi pada malam sesudahnya, Yoongi justru mulai dihampiri oleh mimpi yang sama.

Ada bulan merah menggantung begitu dekat dengan dirinya yang sedang berdiri di hamparan padang tandus. Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya. Sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok kecil berwarna putih di antara tanah berpasir.

Yoongi mendekati sosok kecil tersebut dan membeliakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bahkan ia merasakan seluruh tulang-tulangnya ikut gemetar oleh rasa duka yang mendalam.

Sosok kecil bayi _Saja_ , teronggok laiknya sampah buangan di atas tanah berpasir. Sebagian surainya yang berwarna putih masih ternodai oleh bekas darah.

Bayi _Saja_ tersebut sama sekali tidak bernapas. Hanya diam di atas pasir, bergeming.

Begitu Yoongi membuka matanya sekali lagi, ia telah kembali di sisi Jimin.

Omega itu tertidur, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia baru saja tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, dan kali ini ia sama tidak yakinnya dengan Jimin pada malam sebelumnya.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap perut Jimin, merasakan detak jantung anak mereka di dalam sana.

"Bisakah kau bertahan hidup untuk _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mu, _aegi_?"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi mendatangi Seungwan tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

Dalam pondok tersebut hanya ada Seungwan, sementara Joohyun bergantian melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa memeriksa rutin keadaan para Omega yang sedang mengalami _heat_.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tangannya mengepal sempurna dan rahangnya mengeras karena rasa bimbang. "Jimin pernah berkata padaku, kalau kau pernah berkata padanya kau menembus ke masa depannya. Dia akan melihat _bulgeundal_ dan kehilangan tiga orang yang berarti bagi dirinya." Alpha itu memijat batang hidungnya seolah-olah percakapan yang akan mereka lewatkan adalah hal yang cukup elusif untuk dibicarakan hanya dengan dua kepala. "Pada hari-hari sebelum kematian Kim Namjoon, Jimin memimpikan _bulgeundal_ —bulan merah ini. Dia memimpikan ayahnya mati. Tidak lama kemudian, aku memimpikan hal yang serupa, tetapi lebih mengerikan."

Seungwan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati Yoongi cukup lama, menilik ke dalam sorot iris delima milik Alpha tersebut. "Duduklah."

Yoongi menuruti ucapan Alpha tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Seungwan. "Aku butuh penjelasan, Seungwan. Aku—aku sudah gagal melindungi Kim Namjoon, dan sebagai akibatnya mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang Jimin bermimpi anak kami mati, begitu pula dengan diriku. Katakan, apakah mimpi Jimin ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?"

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan seseorang hanya dengan sekali menyentuh tangan seseorang, itu memang benar. Tapi apakah aku bisa melihat masa depannya secara keseluruhan? Cukup mustahil karena aku butuh dari sekadar bersentuhan tangan dengannya," kata Seungwan dengan takzim.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya melihat sebagian dari masa depan Jimin. Dan sebagian lagi darimu."

Yoongi merasakan kerongkongannya kering. "Kau hanya pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan kembali membangun kelompokku. Kalau aku adalah Alpha sesungguhnya—pembesar yang berdaulat penuh atas gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Apalagi yang kau lihat di masa depanku?"

Jari-jari lentik Seungwan mengambil tangan Yoongi. Alpha itu menutup kelopak matanya, sebelum kemudian sepasang iris berwarna abu-abu tua menampakkan diri. "Masa depan kalian saling bertautan. Mimpi-mimpi kalian adalah jalinan masa kini dan juga gambaran akan masa depan kalian. _Sanshin_ telah menuliskan takdir kalian, aku meyakini hal itu dan berani bersumpah atas nama-Nya. Hidup Jimin memang akan dihempas oleh badai salju, seperti halnya kehidupanmu yang berkesinambungan ditimpakan kemalangan. Tapi hidup kalian akan indah pada waktunya, kalau kalian tetap bersama-sama. Akan ada hadiah besar yang menunggu kalian suatu saat nanti."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku. Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghindari nasib buruk yang akan menimpa Jimin? Apakah mustahil baginya kehilangan tiga hal yang berharga baginya?" Yoongi melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Jantungnya ikut berdentum-dentum di dalam tulang dadanya. "Bagaimana caranya kami berhenti memimpikan bulan merah ini?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari _bulgeundal_ , Yoongi," seiris senyum tipis mencapai mulut Alpha itu—membuat kesan sedih. "Tanpa _bulgeundal_ , Jimin tidak akan bisa menemui _puleundal_. Hidup kalian berdua sudah ditandai dengan adanya _bulgeundal_ dan _puleundal_. Sama seperti keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Aku masih tidak paham tentang _bulgeundal_ dan _puleundal_ yang kau maksud," Yoongi mengakui, "Dan kenapa dua hal ini berkaitan dengan kami?"

"Kau mengenal _bulgeundal_ ini, Yoongi. Seperti Jimin mengenal _puleundal_ yang sama sekali belum mau menampakkan dirinya."

Yoongi mengesah panjang, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Seungwan. "Aku adalah makhluk bodoh, berotak dungu. Bisakah kau berbicara langsung tanpa perlu berteka-teki?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya, Yoongi. Aku hanya punya tugas untuk menyampaikan." Alpha itu tampak bersimpati melihat Yoongi mendecakkan lidah dengan putus asa. "Tetaplah pada jalanmu, Min Yoongi. _Bulgeundal_ dan _puleundal_ adalah takdir kalian. Bawa Jimin ikut serta bersamamu dalam melintasi jalan yang kau ambil. Hanya kalian yang bisa membahagiakan satu sama lain."

"Dia pun belum bisa mencintaiku. Aku takut, Seungwan. Takut telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Apa—apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk membahagiakannya dan menghentikan mimpi buruk yang selama ini menggentayanginya?"

Seungwan hanya merespon dengan segelintir senyuman misterius. "Apakah kau pernah kehilangan kepercayaanmu pada Jimin, Yoongi?"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Perasaan risau terus menerus mencekam dirinya.

Ia masih memimpikan bulan merah.

Dalam jangkauan matanya, ia melihat anaknya, masih terkapar dalam posisi yang sama. Tapi kali ini ada beberapa tubuh lain yang tak bernyawa.

Tubuh rekan-rekannya.

Begitu terbangun, Yoongi mengunci mulutnya, menolak untuk menceritakan mimpinya pada Jimin. Sudah cukup ia membuat Omega itu terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Apalagi menjelang hari kelahiran anak mereka.

Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menyangka, kelahiran anaknya akan berakhir dengan begitu banyak pengorbanan.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi memimpin barisan Alpha dan Betanya menelusuri jalur berundak-undak. Di sisi-sisi mereka berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang agak pontang-panting, berdiri pohon-pohon cemara yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya.

Hari itu mereka menangkap lima ekor buruan besar, dua ekor rusa jantan, satu ekor rubah, dan dua ekor kelinci. Yoongi mengusung satu tubuh rusa jantan masif, dengan niatan untuk menyenangkan hati Omega yang sejak tadi pagi tubuhnya mulai berkontraksi. Perasaan waswas dan antusias melebur menjadi satu mendengar tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Ia begitu berat hati meninggalkan Omeganya dalam keadaan sakit—bersusah payah menghadapi persalinannya sendirian, tetapi Omega itu bersikeras menyuruh Yoongi pergi berburu. Pada akhirnya, Yoongi hanya meninggalkan sepasang ekor bulu rubah untuk calon anaknya yang akan lahir hari ini, sementara ia pergi berburu untuk sumber nutrisi Omeganya begitu ia selesai melahirkan anak mereka.

Belum sampai ia menjangkau wilayah tempat tinggal kelompoknya, Yoongi mendengar suara lolongan dan salakan serigala. Alpha itu beringsut menerjang hunusan panjang hutan-hutan cemara, menuju wilayah kelompoknya berada. Kali ini rambut-rambut halus di tangannya berdiri tegak, seperti mengantisipasi suatu bahaya yang tidak tercapai oleh indera penglihatannya.

Ada lebih dari puluhan serigala mengacak-ngacak wilayahnya, sementara belasan lainnya saling beradu dengan anggota kelompoknya yang masih hidup. Yang memilukan adalah tubuh-tubuh yang sudah terlambat untuk diselamatkan nyawanya—bergelimpangan di sepanjak kaki dapat menapak. Sementara di belakangnya para bawahannya mulai berpencar, berusaha memberikan perlawanan.

Yoongi merasakan aliran darahnya membatu seperti es.

Di sekelilingnya berwarna merah sejauh matanya memandang. Yoongi memekik marah, begitu marahnya hingga beberapa ekor serigala menghentikan serangan mereka.

Dalam kepalanya, kini dipenuhi oleh bayangan akan peristiwa masa lalunya.

Yoongi melompat ke arah seekor serigala yang sedang mengoyak leher seorang Delta tua—

.

 _Pada hari itu Yoongi kecil melihat dari kisi-kisi bambu jendela rumahnya. Di hadapannya, matahari baru setengah menampakkan diri, sementara langit baru saja mulai kembali berwarna keemasan. Di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya menggumamkan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan begitu pagi menyambut. Suara kicau burung-burung kolibri di sekitar rumahnya mengiringi nyanyian ibunya._

 _Yoongi bersembunyi takut-takut ke balik jendela saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya bertubuh tegap dan menjulang, melempar pandangan ke rumahnya. Begitu Yoongi kembali memunculkan kepalanya, ia melihat ayahnya mengumpulkan beberapa bawahan mereka. Alpha tersebut menunjuk ke beberapa arah menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang sedikit bengkok, membicarakan area perburuan yang akan mereka tempuh pada hari itu, sementara suara baritonnya yang khas menggema hingga memasuki celah jendela kamar Yoongi._

 _Tidak cukup lama untuk kemudian Yoongi mendengar suara derap langkah kaki disertai suara lolongan menggema hingga ke telinganya. Kedua indera penglihatan Yoongi menangkap beratus-ratus—hingga beribu-ribu serigala muncul di antara kisi-kisi dan bayang-bayang pepohonan, sebagian tubuh mereka dihinggapi kepingan salju._

 _Yoongi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya—mengancam dan menebar rasa takut—menggelung di dalam dirinya. Kemudian ibunya datang, dan Omega itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi keluar dari pondok tempat tinggal yang sejak kelahiran Yoongi sudah ia tinggali. Ibunya membawa ke sarang Omega untuk berlindung—dan ia menyadari hal itu dari perubahan aroma ibunya yang tiba-tiba berubah protektif terhadapnya._

 _Yoongi melempari ibunya berbagai pertanyaan, "_ Eomma _, siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka berbeda dengan kita semua? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"_

 _Omega bersurai kecoklatan tersebut mengusap kepala Yoongi, merangkul putranya erat-erat, berbisik, "Mereka adalah_ Neugdae _, Yoongi. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh ayahmu, kau ingat? Apapun yang terjadi,_ Eomma _akan menjagamu. Jangan takut, oke?"_

 _Yoongi tentu saja mempercayai ucapan Omega tersebut, sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara amukan amarah ayahnya—yang selalu ayahnya lakukan jika ia sudah naik darah—tetapi dari nada suaranya, Yoongi bisa menangkap sikap protektif yang begitu kuat mengalir dari teriakan sang ayah._

 _Kemudian ia mendengar suara auman panjang milik ayahnya, disusul oleh suara salakan liar. Selanjutnya Yoongi sudah dibawa keluar oleh ibunya. Ia menangis keras-keras di dalam gendongan sang ibu, melihat anak-anak sebayanya—teman-teman sepermainannya—sudah bertebaran tidak bernyawa bersama induk-induk mereka. Tubuh mereka hancur lebur, dengan cipratan warna merah dan aroma amis darah._

 _Yoongi tetap merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya._

" _Kita akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi-_ yah _,_ Appa _dan_ Eomma _akan melindungimu—"_

 _Seekor serigala berwarna abu-abu kebiruan menerjang ke arah ibunya, tetapi ibunya sudah bertransformasi menjadi wujud singanya. Yoongi terduduk tak berdaya di belakang ibunya, tahu betul Omega itu berusaha segenap tenaga untuk menghadang Alpha di hadapannya untuk menyentuh barang sejentik pun ke tubuh anaknya. Yoongi meneriakkan nama ibunya, berulang dan berulang._

 _Alpha itu menggigit leher ibunya, membuat luka koyakan yang besar di sana. Ibu Yoongi meraung kesakitan, tetapi ia masih belum mau menyerah. Lalu ayahnya muncul dan menghantam tubuh Alpha tersebut, menggulingkannya ke atas tanah._

 _Jika kau menyentuh mereka, kau akan mati_ _—_

 _Pada saat itulah Yoongi melihat sosok ayahnya yang asli, untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara ibunya tergesa untuk kembali membawa tubuh putranya, Yoongi tetap memusatkan atensinya pada ayahnya. Alpha itu sekilas melempar pandangan padanya, persis seperti yang ia lakukan saat Yoongi hampir tak sadarkan diri karena menelan terlalu banyak air._

Bertahan hiduplah Yoongi—

.

.

Saat Yoongi kembali ke dunianya semula, di antara kedua rahangnya telah tersangkut potongan daging _Neugdae_ yang terasa terlalu masam di lidahnya. Yoongi memuntahkan daging milik seekor _Neugdae_ yang kini terbujur kaku di atas tanah—sebagian wajah dan torsonya telah rusak.

Kemudian pikirannya kembali pada situasi kelompoknya. Ia kehilangan banyak anggota kelompok yang selama bertahun-tahun berusaha ia kumpulkan dengan bantuan Seungwan. Orang-orang yang selama ini telah ia anggap saudara, walaupun mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun berbagi pertalian darah dan ras dengannya.

" _Jidoja-_ nim—"

Yoongi menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Joohyun tengah terkapar lemah di atas tanah, sementara di lehernya terbuka luka menganga. Darah menodai sebagian bagian atas tubuhnya. Yoongi beringsut menghampiri Joohyun, dan Omega itu meregang nyawa di tangannya.

"Jimin—Jimin ada di sarang para Omega bersama Seungwan- _nim_ —ada beberapa serigala di sana—" napas Omega itu terputus-putus, berusaha mengangkat tangannya dan berakhir sia-sia.

Yoongi kehilangan akalnya. Ia tidak dapat meninggalkan Joohyun saat Omega itu meregang nyawa, sementara Omeganya saat ini sedang dalam situasi berbahaya—

"Pergilah untuknya…" Joohyun memuntahkan begitu banyak darah, "Aku tidak akan bertahan…"

Yoongi menunggu Joohyun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar dua ekor _Neugdae_ mengincar di belakangnya.

Yoongi mengaung begitu lantang saat ia merasakan bekas luka peperangannya beberapa purnama lalu kembali terbuka. Ia berusaha melawan, mengguncangkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan rahang dua ekor Beta yang menyerangnya. Saat ia berhasil melempar dua tubuh Beta tersebut, ia langsung menancapkan taringnya ke leher mereka, mengoyak daging pada bagian leher dan memecahkan tempurung tengkorak—satu persatu tanpa ampun sedikit pun.

Entah berapa banyak nyawa yang telah ia habisi hari ini sehingga kini tubuhnya benar-benar nyaris berwarna merah menyala karena percikan darah kental. Ia tidak mengecek keadaan Beta yang menyerangnya dan berlari ke arah sarang Omega, mendengar suara lolongan milik wujud serigala Seungwan.

Alpha tersebut berusaha menyerang balik empat ekor Alpha yang mengitarinya, sementara di belakangnya Jimin seperti kehilangan dunianya sendiri karena sibuk bergumul oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Yoongi merasakan dirinya diserang oleh kengerian luar biasa saat melihat begitu banyak darah mengalir di antara selangkangan Omega itu.

Ia tidak menunggu banyak untuk menyerang satu ekor _Neugdae_ yang hendak membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar dan menggoreskan taringnya ke wajah Seungwan. Saat dua ekor lainnya menyerangnya, Seungwan melindungi Yoongi. Wujud serigalanya menghantam salah satu serigala dan menjerat lehernya kuat-kuat dengan taring-taringnya.

Yoongi tidak melepaskan matanya dari Jimin sekalipun ia merasakan _Neugdae_ menerjang ke arahnya. Justru ia kehilangan kendali saat seekor yang lain menerjang ke arah Jimin.

Insting Yoongi berteriak untuk melindungi Omeganya pada saat yang bersamaan. Secepat kilat, ia membanting tubuh Alpha tersebut dengan bagian depan tubuhnya. Alpha tersebut terjungkang hingga bagian punggungnya membentur dinding kayu sarang Omega dengan suara hentakan keras. Yoongi menjatuhkan kaki depannya ke leher Alpha tersebut, menggeram dengan nada mengancam.

 _Katakan—siapa yang membawamu ke sini?!_

Ia bisa mencium aroma perasaan ketakutan dari Alpha tersebut. Serigala di hadapannya berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi percuma karena kuku-kuku panjang Yoongi menancap pada lehernya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada pada posisinya sekarang.

 _K-kelompok Choi yang menyuruh kami—_

 _Kenapa dia mengincar kelompokku? Bukankah kalian seharusnya sudah kalah dalam peperangan?!_

 _A-aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya ke sini mengikuti keinginan Alpha kelompok kami—_

Yoongi merobek leher serigala tersebut tanpa ampun, memperlihatkan bagian toraks di dalamnya. Yoongi sudah tidak sempat lagi merasa berdosa untuk membunuh. Ia sudah kehilangan separuh perasaannya.

Suara lenguhan dari Jiminlah yang menyadarkannya.

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya secepat kilat dan mengangsurkan diri pada Jimin. Kini di antara selangkangan Omeganya, ia melihat satu sosok kecil menyungsur keluar perlahan-lahan disertai aliran darah yang begitu banyak. Jimin mengerutkan wajahnya dengan penuh rasa sakit, menahan napasnya, dan otot-otot perutnya berusaha mengekstraksi anak mereka dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Yoongi—" buliran air mata menetes dari mata Omega itu. Yoongi bergerak ke sisi Jimin dan menjilat wajah Omeganya, menghapus sisa-sisa cairan ekspirasi di dahinya.

 _Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi, Jimin-_ ah. _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi_.

Jimin mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring di penghujung rasa sakitnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya anak mereka.

Seungwan yang telah selesai menaklukkan seekor _Neugdae_ lainnya, kembali ke wujud manusianya. Alpha wanita tersebut hanya sembarangan mengambil sisa-sisa pakaian yang ia tanggalkan, mengenakannya, dan sebagian lagi ia angsurkan ke selangkangan Jimin untuk menangkap calon anaknya bersama Yoongi.

Jimin terengah-engah begitu ia selesai mengeluarkan plasenta. Dengan sisa tenaganya, sang Omega mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungwan dengan susah payah, "Biar aku melihatnya—"

Warna wajah Seungwan memucat saat mencermati tubuh anak mereka. Alpha wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi dengan tatapan yang melalang buana, seperti hendak menahan air mata, sebelum netranya bermuara ke sepasang mata berwarna coklat milik Jimin.

Pada saat itu Yoongi menyadari ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara lengkingan bayi, melainkan hanya hening diselingi oleh suara sentakan napas Jimin.

 _Jangan—jangan seperti mimpiku_ —

"Dia sudah mati, Jimin. Kita terlambat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya—"

Seungwan sama sekali tidak perlu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Jimin sudah menangis histeris di sisi Yoongi. Tubuh Omega itu bergetar hebat oleh senggukan, tetapi ia tidak urung menurunkan tangannya. "Berikan dia padaku. _Berikan anakku padaku_!" teriak Omega itu pada Seungwan.

Seungwan bahkan nyaris tidak mampu kembali menyaksikan duka yang bertabur di wajah Omega tersebut. Tangannya gemetar saat ia menyerahkan satu kain berisi jasad bayi Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak mampu kembali ke wujud manusianya melihat pemandangan lara yang merundung batinnya. Alpha itu mengawasi Jimin yang memeluk tubuh anak mereka—seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berupa anak singa, dengan warna merah muda. Yoongi yakin, jika anaknya hidup, ia akan tumbuh menjadi singa yang agung; bersurai putih seperti dirinya, tidak peduli Alpha, Beta, atau Omega. Tetapi kenyataannya anak di buaian Jimin tersebut tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk tumbuh seperti Yoongi.

Jimin menyampirkan anak mereka ke dadanya, membelai tubuh kecilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. Jimin mulai bernyanyi untuk putra mereka, sementara Yoongi dan Seungwan bergeming dan menyaksikan.

"Dia akan tumbuh menjadi Omega, aku percaya itu," lirih Jimin.

Yoongi mengendus tubuh anak mereka, membayangkan bagaimana jika kaki-kaki dan tangan-tangan kecil putranya bergerak-gerak untuk menyambut moncongnya, apabila ia masih hidup.

 _Ini semua karena—_

"Mereka yang datang duluan untuk menyerang kelompok _kita_ , Yoongi," potong Jimin cepat. "Mereka yang membuat anak ini—" Omega itu membenamkan kepalanya ke surai panjang Yoongi, berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

Seungwan mengatupkan tangannya dan memandang ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi satu persatu. "Kalau kau ingin memberikan nama untuknya, aku bisa—"

"Tidak… perlu," jawab Jimin memotong ucapan Seungwan, membenamkan tubuh putranya di dada. "Dia tidak memerlukan upacara penamaan," ia membuat sedikit celah di antara dirinya dan Yoongi; berusaha menegakkan diri. "Tetapi, sebelum kita membakar jasad anak ini, aku akan menamakannya—"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Upacara pembakaran mayat yang menjadi korban penyerangan sehari yang lalu berlangsung sunyi. Bersama dengan penyerangan terhadap kelompoknya dua purnama yang lalu, Yoongi telah kehilangan lebih dari setengah populasi Delta di kelompok Min. Di antara saudara-saudaranya yang telah gugur, Yoongi kehilangan Joohyun—salah satu dari _Chilyouja_ dan _Mu_ kepercayaannya.

Jasad Omega tersebut dibakar bersama puluhan tubuh lainnya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Seungwan memimpin upacara pembakaran, tetapi kali ini ia hanya sendirian setelah dua rekannya pergi mendahuluinya. Ia berdiri menyorot ke arah kobaran api, bergeming seperti halnya Jaebum dan Jackson yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada satu kain yang membedong jasad Jisung—nama yang telah Jimin tetapkan untuk anak pertama mereka jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan memiliki anak lagi. Jisung berukuran tidak lebih dari separuh lengan Yoongi. Masih terlalu kecil untuk dibungkus menggunakan serat alami berwarna putih yang menyembunyikan jasadnya.

Jimin terlalu lelah secara mental dan fisik untuk menghadiri upacara pengkremasian tersebut, memilih untuk menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan menangis sesenggukan di dipan yang mereka tiduri bersama-sama. Dirinya tidak terlalu berkuat hati untuk membujuk Omeganya melepas kepergian bayi mereka dan membiarkan Jimin berdiam diri di rumah pohon. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Omega itu saat ini, bahkan tanpa perlu merasakannya lewat tautan batin.

Sehari sebelumnya, Jimin nyaris mengoyak lengan Yoongi saat sang Alpha berusaha untuk membakar jasad bayi mereka lebih awal. Omega itu dengan keras kepala bersikukuh ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan anak mereka—Jisung—dan tidur bersama jasad anak mereka yang sudah terasa begitu dingin untuk disentuh, yang mulai membusuk.

"Yoongi."

Seungwan memanggil Yoongi, meminta Alpha itu untuk bergilir membakar mayat putranya.

Yoongi menelan ludah dan melangkah maju mendekati bara api dengan segenap kemantapan hati yang telah ia persiapkan. Ia mengecup jasad Jisung untuk terakhir kalinya, membelainya, sebelum kemudian dengan hati-hati bercampur perasaan tidak tega melemparkan putranya ke kobaran api. Api semakin membumbung tinggi, bergelora, menyambar-nyambar ke penghujung langit.

Ia baru saja mengamati sebagian kain yang menyelimuti tubuh putranya meleleh dalam kobaran api, saat ia tidak bisa menyangga berat tubuhnya lebih lama dan ambruk ke atas tanah.

Jaebum bergerak ke arahnya, setengah berlari. Alpha itu hendak membantu Yoongi untuk kembali bangkit, tapi Alpha itu menampik tangan Jaebum dengan sedikit sentakan kasar.

"Biarkan aku—ah…" air mata berjatuhan di atas tanah, membuat warnanya kian kecoklatan. Yoongi menggelungkan tubuhnya ke atas permukaan tanah. Di hadapan semua orang, tangisannya pecah. "Ah…." Ia merasakan suaranya menolak untuk keluar, "Ah… uh—aah…." Yoongi mulai mencakar permukaan tanah dengan kuku-kukunya, berusaha untuk menahan perasaan duka yang menyelimuti dirinya.

" _Jidoja-nim_ —" panggil Jaebum sekali lagi pada sang Alpha Min.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya pada Jaebum, menyuruh Alpha itu untuk bergerak menjauhinya. Ia menangis dan terus menangis.

Ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat putranya membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya. Menyaksikan putranya menggeliat di dalam rengkuhan sang induk. Menyaksikannya putranya bertumbuh kembang sebagaimana anak-anak _Saja_ pada umumnya.

Tangisan Yoongi menggema.

Hari ini, Yoongi baru saja kehilangan putranya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Air matanya telah habis bersamaan dengan jasad putranya yang berubah menjadi abu.

Pada akhirnya, Yoongi memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dengan mental yang hampir goyah, mengambil sisa-sisa abu berisi jasad putranya. Ia memasukkan abu tersebut pada satu kantung yang dianyam dari kulit kayu. Cukup lama ia memandangi abu di tangannya, berpikir kalau tidak mungkin jasad putranya meninggalkan taring seperti mendiang kakeknya.

Yoongi menjadi orang terakhir yang berdiri di depan gelondongan kayu yang telah terbakar menjadi beberapa potongan kecil arang berwarna hitam. Sambil memasukkan kantung tersebut ke dalam kantung yang tersampir di pinggangnya, Yoongi berjalan menuju pondoknya.

Baru saja ia memanggil nama Jimin saat ia menemukan pondoknya telah kosong—tanpa Jimin di dalamnya.

Hatinya seperti hendak mencelos keluar begitu ia menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ia berlari menembus keluar dari dalam pondoknya, menemui Jinyoung dan Mark yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang pembatas wilayah teritori mereka.

"Di mana Jimin? Apa kalian melihat Jimin?"

Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung, "A-aku tidak melihat siapapun—"

"Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa yang baru keluar dari sini?" ia melihat kedua Beta tersebut saling berpandangan, sama-sama kelimpungan. Yoongi merasakan darahnya mendidih, tanpa pikir panjang ia menyentak kasar pada kedua Beta tersebut dan berlari keluar dari wilayah teritori kelompoknya.

Di kejauhan belakangnya, ia mendengar suara Jaebum meneriakkan namanya, " _Hyung_! Setidaknya katakan apa yang terjadi!"

Yoongi bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menengokkan kepalanya pada Jaebum. Ia terus mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk berlari, menembus barisan pepohonan dan juga jalanan berundak. Matahari sudah tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi untuk menyentuh permukaan horizon.

Wujud singanya menerjang di antara batang-batang pohon, membentuk siluet berwarna putih setiap kali ia melintas. Ia mengerahkan segala inderanya; merasakan dan mengira-ngira ke mana Omeganya pergi.

Sebelumnya, ia pernah merasakan gamang seperti ini saat Jimin berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Pada saat itu Jimin masih belum sepenuhnya menerima Yoongi. Dan bentuk penolakannya terhadap sang Alpha adalah dengan berusaha untuk kabur dan berakhir dengan sebuah luka besar di punggungnya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh _Geomeun-gom_ _—beruang hitam yang terkadang melintas untuk mencari mangsa di hutan._

 _Nestapa yang kini telah berlarut-larut dalam diri Jimin—kematian ayahnya dan kematian anak mereka—sudah pasti telah mengacaukan isi kepala Omega tersebut, Yoongi berasumsi. Tak ayal berbagai macam bayangan mengerikan yang menimpa Omega itu tengah berkelebatan di kepala Yoongi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Omega itu saat ini, tetapi jika ia tidak segera menemukan Jimin, Yoongi bisa saja kehilangan Jimin untuk selamanya._

 _Sudah cukup aku kehilangan keluargaku dan juga anakku, tapi demi_ _Sanshin_ _, jangan pernah biarkan Jimin—_

Yoongi mendengar suara tangisan di antara suara aliran deras sungai dan suara serangga yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan, menandakan ia telah menemukan orang yang telah ia cari.

Jimin menelungkupkan diri di atas hamparan rumput, nyaris sebagian tubuhnya terhalang oleh tanaman ilalang.

Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin, tetapi Omega itu hanya kembali menangis. Wajahnya tertangkup di antara kedua tangannya, sementara tubuhnya terlipat menghadap permukaan tanah. Yoongi bisa merasakan keputusasaan yang luar biasa dari Jimin dan ia sudah bisa menebak apa alasan di balik kesedihan Omega tersebut.

 _Jimin—_

"Aku tidak ingin melihat bulan merah itu lagi—" gumam Jimin, suaranya sebagian terendam. "Aku menginginkan Jisung hidup, Yoongi—"

Yoongi melingkarkan tubuhnya ke sekeliling tubuh Jimin, _Aku pun menginginkannya—_

Kali ini Jimin menegakkan tubuh, menampakkan wajahnya yang pias dan bersimbah air mata. "Kalau begitu buktikan. Kenapa kau tidak membalaskan dendam anak ini pada _mereka_? _Mereka_ yang pula yang menyebabkan ayahku mati. Juga kelompokmu."

 _Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Jimin._

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas bisa melakukannya! Kau membalas dendam pada ayahku dengan membawaku pergi dari kelompokku, melakukannya tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Sekarang hanya untuk membalas dendam kepada kelompok Choi, kau sama sekali tidak mau melakukannya? Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Min Yoongi?!" teriak Jimin naik pitam. Ia kembali tersedu-sedu, "Mereka sudah membunuh banyak orang, termasuk mengambil nyawa Jisung dan juga ayahku! Apa kau hanya ingin menunggu, sampai mereka benar-benar menghabisi anggota kelompokmu?!"

Yoongi menggeram pelan pada Jimin, menyuruh Omega itu untuk menenangkan diri, _Ada cara lain untuk membalas perbuatan mereka, Jimin. Bukankah ayahmu dan juga dirimu menginginkan tidak ada pertumpahan darah lagi?_

"Persetan dengan pertumpahan darah. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal—"

 _Kita masih bisa membuat anak lagi—_

Kali ini Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi begitu keras. Ia tidak menunggu untuk menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan menyerang Yoongi. Sorot matanya menyiratkan amarah yang berkobar.

Yoongi meraung keras saat Jimin menggigit lehernya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Omega seperti Jimin mampu menyerangnya seperti ini?

 _Apa kau memang sudah tidak punya perasaan sama sekali?! Kau pikir mudah, melepaskan kepergian anakmu sendiri? Padahal kau yang datang memohon padaku untuk memberikanmu keturunan, memberikanmu keluarga!_

Yoongi mengaum marah pada Jimin, menyuruh Omega itu untuk melepaskan jeratan rahangnya dari lengan sang Alpha. Tetapi Jimin masih mengukuhkan posisi, rahangnya semakin mengetat di leher Yoongi, hingga ia bisa merasakan luka di lehernya semakin terbuka.

 _Aku memang menginginkan keluarga, tapi semuanya telah terjadi, Jimin. Jisung telah tiada—_

 _Kau yang berjanji padaku, kalau kita akan melindunginya bersama-sama! Tapi kau gagal untuk melindunginya, sama halnya kau gagal melindungi ayahku!_

Persis seperti di dalam mimpinya, Yoongi melihat Jimin mulai menudingnya atas kematian anak mereka dan juga ayahnya.

Alpha itu menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata coklat milik Jimin yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, hendak membersutnya.

Selama ini Yoongi selalu mengharap Jimin akan melihatnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah hal yang paling berharga di mata Omega itu. Tetapi kini Jimin membencinya. Dan semuanya memang atas dirinya.

Seandainya saja ia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk membalas dendam kelompoknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jimin. Seandainya saja ia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk jatuh cinta pada Omega itu.

 _Kau benar, aku memang gagal melindungi ayahmu dan juga Jisung. Aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka,_ ia tidak mengelak.

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin mulai mengendurkan jeratannya di leher sang Alpha. Omega itu melangkah mundur dari Yoongi, _Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membela dirimu?_

 _Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, Jimin. Akulah yang menyebabkan ayahmu dan Jisung mati. Juga dengan keadaan kelompokmu dan kelompokku. Apa yang bisa koreksi dari ucapanmu?_

Jimin perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi manusia dan melepaskan gigitannya dari Yoongi. Matanya merah karena terlalu banyak menguras air mata. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Min Yoongi. Setelah semua yang kuucapkan padamu, kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk mencintaiku?" Omega itu membenamkan kepalanya ke balik surai-surai panjang Yoongi, mendorong Alpha itu kembali ke atas tanah dengan kedua tangan bergelantung di lehernya, "Aku begitu ingin membencimu, atas semua yang telah kau lakukan. Aku ingin menyalahkanmu atas semuanya—karena kaulah penyebab atas semua penderitaanku. Kau sudah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku… dan kau gagal melakukannya," Omega itu berhenti untuk menarik napas, "Tapi kenapa—kenapa aku tidak berani untuk melepaskan diri darimu? Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?"

 _Aku juga ingin melepaskan dirimu, sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya_ , Alpha itu menjilat wajah Jimin. _Aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, kelompokku, sebagian saudara-saudaraku, Jisung—dan aku belum siap untuk kehilangan dirimu_ —

Alpha itu menggulingkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini Jimin berbaring di atas dada Yoongi dengan dada mereka saling bersentuhan. "Aku ingin Jisung kembali, tapi tidak mudah untukku kembali mengandung dan kemudian—a-aku terlalu takut untuk kembali mendapatkan anak yang mati. Aku takut untuk kembali melihat bulan merah itu lagi, Yoongi…"

 _Kita bisa menunggu saat kau sudah siap, Jimin. Sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberikanku keturunan._

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat Yoongi. "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

 _Aku serius. Setidaknya kita punya jeda untuk berkabung._

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Yoongi," bisik Jimin, memeluk leher Alpha itu. "Aku menyesal telah mencoba kabur. A-aku hanya, aku hanya ingin melepaskan semuanya… Hanya saja, ini semua terlalu sulit. Aku baru saja merasakan perasaan sukacita akan menjadi seorang induk, dan—" Jimin tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

 _Aku mengerti._

Yoongi sesungguhnya ingin ikut menangis, tetapi ia juga merasa seharusnya ia tak pantas untuk menangis. Ialah yang telah menyebabkan atas segala penderitaan yang dialami oleh Jimin.

Mereka terus berdiam diri, sementara malam pelan-pelan mulai merayap—membentangkan lengannya yang kelam di langit-langit. Bulan sabit menggantung di antara mereka, memberikan sedikit penerangan.

Jimin meremas surai-surai keperakan Yoongi, yang kelabu disiram oleh temaram malam. "Youngjae—apakah menurut mungkin kalau Youngjae saat ini tengah merawat Jisung? Tengah merawat anak kita di sana?"

 _Aku yakin dia akan merawat dan membesarkan Jisung seperti anaknya sendiri._ Yoongi hening sejenak. _Atau mungkin justru Jisung saat ini sedang bertemu dengan ayahmu. Kim Namjoon—dia mungkin tidak mengira akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong Jisung._

Surainya terasa semakin basah oleh air mata Jimin.

Yoongi mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke atas tubuh Jimin sebagai respon, membentuk lingkar protektif pada sang Omega. Meski suhu udara mulai turun, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin begitu suam di dekapannya.

Yoongi masih ingin menangis. Dan ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Pelan-pelan, Yoongi menutup mata.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Sesampainya di bait kediaman mereka tinggal, matahari masihlah berupa segaris tipis di penghujung horizon.

Jaebum menyambut keduanya dengan raut wajah berwalang hati, tetapi enggan untuk bertanya banyak begitu ia melihat Jimin berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam-dalam di wujud serigalanya. "Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja," itu yang ia ucapkan begitu membiarkan Jimin berjalan melewatinya bersama Yoongi di depannya.

Sebersit perasaan bersalah sedikit menggandrungi hati Yoongi begitu ia bersitatap dengan Alpha itu. Jaebum juga belum lama berduka meratapi calon pasangan Omeganya dan kini ia pun harus sedikit menghibur perasaan orang yang juga sama berdukanya dengan dirinya.

Jimin memberi Jaebum anggukan pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Yoongi memberikan Jimin sebagian jatah sarapan, menemani Omega itu hingga kemudian ia tertidur. Begitu memastikan Jimin telah terlelap dan terbungkus hangat dalam balutan selimut, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dan menyegarkan pikiran.

Suasana di daerah tempat tinggal kelompoknya kini berlanjut hening. Ia kehilangan setengah lebih dari anggota kelompoknya, menyisakan beberapa pondok kosong tanpa penghuni. Tidak ada lagi Delta tua yang berlalu lalang dalam wujud serigala mereka, tidak ada lagi para Omega yang mondar-mandir membawakan hasil buruan ke dapur untuk disantap.

Semuanya hening, nyaris menyerupai hutan yang dulu pernah ia huni kala malam.

Hening, sarat akan kehidupan, kecuali jika ada hewan nokturnal yang hidup di dalamnya.

Yoongi menyadari Jaebum sedang duduk-duduk sendirian—bersandar pada sebuah pepohonan yang daun-daunnya mulai berguguran. Di kejauhan, Yoongi bisa mendengar suara lolongan _Neugdae_ bawahannya yang melanjutkan tugas berjaga di daerah teritori.

"Jaebum- _ah_ ," panggil Yoongi, ikut duduk di sebelah Alpha muda itu.

Jaebum bergeser memberikan ruang pada Yoongi untuk bergabung bersamanya. " _Hyung_. Aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada—putramu."

" _Gamsahamnida_. Aku juga turut berduka padamu atas apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae sebelumnya." Yoongi menerawang di kejauhan. "Jimin mengatakan padaku, setidaknya saat ini Youngjae akan menjaga putra kami di sana—di kayangan bersama para dewa. Jimin pernah menawarkan diri pada Youngjae untuk menjadi pengasuh dari anak kami nantinya."

Dengusan tawar yang keluar dari mulut Jaebum, menandakan Alpha muda itu masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan kepergian Omeganya. "Youngjae—dia selalu memimpikan untuk memiliki seorang anak. Setiap kali aku mengunjunginya di sarang Omega, pasti dia ada sesekali mengatakan tidak sabar untuk melihat anakmu dengan Jimin- _ah_. Mungkin setidaknya aku bisa membayangkan sedikit bagaimana jadinya dia dengan anak-anak kalian, kalaupun dia sudah tiada."

Ada jeda untuk sementara.

"Apa kau—menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi, Jaebum- _ah_?"

"Apa maksudnya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi balas menatap sepasang netra kelam milik Jaebum, "Kalau seandainya saja kau tidak pernah merebut Jimin dari kelompok Kim, mungkin saja aku tidak menyeret kalian dalam hidup seperti ini. Kita seharusnya bisa saja hidup menjadi kelompok yang normal, tanpa perlu menjalani peperangan dan pembantaian seperti ini. Dan kau—tidak perlu kehilangan Omega yang kau cintai."

Jaebum mengernyit, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu atas hal itu, _Hyung_. Kau sudah mengumpulkan kami semua, membuat kami bersaudara di bawah nama Min. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, sudah membuatku merasakan hangatnya punya kelompok dan tidak perlu hidup merana di hutan."

"Tapi kau kehilangan Youngjae."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya kalau aku tidak bergabung dengan kelompokmu. Kaulah yang mempertemukan kami semua," kata Jaebum. Ia meninju pelan bahu Yoongi. "Aku akan selamanya membela dirimu, _Hyung_. Karena kaulah Alpha kelompok ini. Selamanya kami akan selalu bersamamu, hingga titik darah penghabisan."

Yoongi merasakan matanya seperti akan meleleh, "Aku—aku tidak ingin kalian mengorbankan nyawa demi diriku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan banyak orang. Seulgi, Joohyun, Youngjae—semua orang…"

"Itulah tugas kami, _Hyung_. Kaulah muka dari kelompok ini. Kalau kau mati, maka selamanya di muka bumi ini tidak akan ada yang dapat menyandang nama Min."

"Seandainya saja aku terlahir sebagai _Neugdae_ seperti kalian."

"Hidupmu mungkin tidak akan jauh lebih mudah dari kami. Peperangan akan tetap terjadi kalau ada orang-orang yang merasa superior atas kelompok atau rasnya, kalau mereka masih mengonsumsi ketamakan dalam diri mereka," sela Jaebum. "Jangan pernah merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, _Hyung_. Kami semua di sini punya tugas untuk melindungimu. Memastikan kalau nama Min akan selamanya berjalan."

Yoongi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kemudian ia membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka, ke hal-hal yang setidaknya jauh lebih ringan untuk dicerna oleh pikiran maupun hatinya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Utusan dari kelompok Kim tiba di wilayah Min satu purnama berikutnya.

Yoongi mendapatkan kabar jika kali ini tiga kelompok yang bersekutu dengan kelompok Kim, mulai terkena imbas dari peperangan yang mereka menangkan. Kelompok lain mulai menghancurkan wilayah mereka satu persatu, menjatuhkan banyak korban jiwa.

Hoseok—melalui utusannya—meminta Yoongi untuk menyalurkan bantuan pada kelompok-kelompok tersebut.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Jimin sewaktu Yoongi menerima kabar tersebut dari lima orang Beta bawahan Hoseok.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Sudah satu purnama penuh sejak mereka kehilangan anak pertama mereka dan kini keadaan Omega itu sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Omega itu. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menghindari percakapan untuk kembali membuat anak bersama Jimin, karena ia tahu betapa sulitnya trauma yang harus dilewati oleh sang Omega setelah kematian anak pertama mereka.

Sayang sekali. Jimin adalah Omega yang keras kepala dan Yoongi tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Omega tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau ikut."

Satu hari berikutnya, mereka berangkat menuju wilayah kelompok Kim, kali ini hanya dengan beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Yoongi masih merasa was-was untuk meninggalkan para anggota kelompoknya yang lain tanpa bala pertahanan yang cukup—khawatir kalau-kalau akan ada serangan berikutnya yang terjadi di kelompok Min.

Mereka tiba begitu senja nyaris menghampiri. Sesampainya di sana, Hoseok menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan raut sukacita.

"Kalian tidak akan menyangka," ucap sang Alpha berambut merah itu memulai setelah memeluk Yoongi dan Jimin satu persatu, "Kelompok Park sudah kehilangan wilayah berburu mereka karena ulah kelompok Byun dan kelompok Seok. Sekarang mereka sedang butuh bantuan untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan berikutnya."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberikan banyak bantuan. Kelompokku kembali diserang satu purnama yang lalu," kata Yoongi, berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran di balik ucapannya.

Hoseok belum menangkap apa yang terjadi dan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat. Sewaktu mereka tiba di pondok kediaman Kim, para Omega Kim beserta Jungkook menyambut mereka.

" _Ahdeul_ ," panggil induk Jimin dengan lembut, memeluk putranya.

" _Eomma_. Kau sudah tidak menangisi kepergian _Appa_ lagi, kan?"

"Sudah tidak separah dulu aku meratapinya, untuk sekarang," Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung dan Jungkook ikut bergantian memeluk Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian, sementara di belakang mereka terdapat BamBam beserta Younghoon yang masih sepenuhnya berwujud anak serigala, menyalak sambil melompat-lompat menerima kedatangan tamu baru.

Buru-buru Taehyung menenangkan putranya tersebut dengan menggendong tubuh kecilnya dan mengusap bulu tebal berwarna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Nah, Younghoon- _ah_ , jangan menyalaki _samchon_ mu. Beri salam pada mereka, _ne_?" Sang Omega mengulurkan tungkai depan anaknya untuk menyalami tangan Yoongi dan Jimin satu persatu.

Yoongi mendapati Jimin menatap keponakannya dengan tatapan pilu—yang sudah pasti mengingatkannya akan putra mereka yang belum lama ini telah mati. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya ke panggul Omega itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah melahirkan, kan? Apa kalian sama sekali tidak membawa anak kalian ke sini?" tanya Jungkook secara spontan sambil menjawil moncong putranya dengan gemas.

"Tidak mungkin mereka membawanya ke sini, Jungkookie- _babo_. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut perjalanan jauh," tegur Omeganya mengomentari ucapan Jungkook.

Tubuh Jimin menegang di sebelah Yoongi, dan Alpha itu bisa mencium aroma gelisah menyeruak dari Omeganya. Yoongi hendak mewakili Jimin untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tetapi Jimin menahan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Satu purnama yang lalu, kelompok Min juga diserang. Pada saat itu, aku sedang bersalin, dan—"

"Oh, Jimin- _ah_ ," Seokjin serta merta memeluk putra keduanya sebelum Omega itu mulai terisak—tidak ingin mendengar cerita Jimin lebih lanjut. Ia membelai lembut kepala Jimin dan membiarkan putranya membenamkan diri dalam rengkuhannya.

Taehyung yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, langsung ikut menghampiri Jimin dan berusaha ikut melipurkan lara saudara kembarnya tersebut. "Astaga, Chim. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, tidak. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku dan Yoongi—" Jimin mengusap matanya yang basah, "—kami telah merelakan semuanya."

"Siapa yang menyerang kalian?!" selidik Hoseok dengan raut khawatir bercampur berang. Di sebelahnya, Omega barunya berusaha meredakan amarah sang Alpha Kim kedua.

"Apakah pelakunya sama…?" BamBam menambahkan dengan hati-hati. "Mereka juga sama seperti kelompok yang dulu pernah menyerang kita, _Hyung_?" kali ini matanya tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak yakin," Yoongi mengakui, "Tapi mengingat kelompok lain mengalami hal yang serupa, aku cuma bisa berasumsi kalau pelakunya adalah kelompok yang sama."

"Siapa pelakunya?" Jungkook ikut bertanya-tanya, "Apakah jangan-jangan kelompokku juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya?"

Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan kedua Alpha lain yang sama-sama sedang dirudung pitam. "Tenanglah, kalian berdua. Kita akan membicarakannya malam ini. Sekaligus membicarakan bantuan yang akan kita salurkan pada kelompok lain."

Hoseok dan Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

Sementara situasi kembali tenang untuk sementara, Yoongi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin yang untuk ketiga kalinya diperkenalkan pada keponakan barunya—Younghoon. Taehyung menawarkan pada Jimin untuk menggendong anaknya tersebut, yang disambut antusias oleh Jimin. Sebelumnya, ekspresi Omega itu meredup sewaktu membicarakan perihal putra mereka yang tidak punya kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi kini, wajahnya kembali cerah sewaktu ia menggendong keponakannya.

Mata Omega itu menyipit oleh gelak tawa sewaktu Younghoon mungil menjilati bibirnya, menyalak-nyalak dengan riang. Dengan afeksi yang sama besarnya, Jimin menciumi wajah Younghoon dan menimang-nimangnya dengan gemas.

 _Ah_ , batin Yoongi pilu sembari menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, _Seandainya yang digendong olehnya adalah putra kami_ —

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi berjumpa sebentar dengan Minseok ketika ia hendak menggantikan tugas Jimin mengambil beledi dari lempung di sungai. Pada saat itu, Minseok kebetulan sedang dibantu oleh beberapa orang _Mu_ dan _Chilyouja_ yang lebih muda dalam meracik ramuan. Sang Betalah yang menjadi orang pertama menyadari Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi," desis Minseok pada Alpha berparas pucat tersebut.

" _Mu-nim_ ," balas Yoongi dengan takzim, berharap untuk segera menjauh dari Beta yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dalam menerima keberadaannya. "Kukira kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku."

"Dengar," kata Beta itu, "Mungkin kau berusaha untuk membantu kelompok kami dalam peperangan dan juga dalam melewati krisis ini, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengelak dari takdir yang telah diturunkan oleh _Sanshin_ padamu. Kau membawa petaka besar pada kami semua, dan juga semua orang yang tinggal di gunung _Buzhou Sando_ ini."

Yoongi pada akhirnya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minseok. "Katakan, apa yang kau maksud dengan takdir _Sanshin_ padaku? Apa yang kau lihat darinya pada diriku?"

"Perang ini terjadi karenamu, Min Yoongi, aku peringatkan." Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, "Aku berusaha memperingatkan _Jidoja-nim_ apa akibatnya kalau dia berurusan denganmu. Apa akibatnya jika anaknya kawin denganmu. Kau hanya membawa malapetaka pada kelompok ini, pada kehancuran. Kematian."

Ucapan Minseok membuat darahnya mendidih sekaligus menyadarkannya kembali akan ramalan yang disebutkan oleh Seungwan pada Jimin. "Aku sudah tahu, semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Makanya sekarang aku berusaha menebusnya."

Minseok mendengus, "Yang benar saja. Percuma kalau kau berusaha membantu kelompok ini. Kelompok ini akan hancur pada waktu yang telah ditentukan, bersama dengan kelompok lainnya. Dan semuanya adalah karena ulahmu. Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau adalah pewaris gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu dengan takdir kelompokmu dan sudah berusaha memperingatkan mereka semua, kenapa kau tidak pergi melarikan diri? Kau pasti merasa kesal, kan, setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada kelompok Kim, baru kali ini ada Alpha yang menentang kehendak Tuhanmu."

Ekspresi Minseok berubah tersentak. "Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kelompok ini. Seharusnya kau yang mengenyahkan dirimu dari sini karena kaulah dalang dari semuanya."

Yoongi bereaksi pada ucapan Minseok dengan menggeram marah, membuat Beta tua tersebut mundur beberapa langkah darinya. "Aku juga sama. Aku tidak akan pergi memunggungi kelompokmu yang jelas-jelas sudah terseret masalah karena keberadaan diriku," ia menyentak bahu Beta itu sedikit lebih kasar daripada yang ia harapkan. "Minggir."

Minseok mau tidak mau membiarkan Yoongi, mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan padanya, "Kau juga akan membunuh orang-orangmu saat ini Min Yoongi! Tidak seharusnya kau masih memijakkan kaki di muka bumi ini sebagai ras _Saja_ terakhir!"

Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Keesokannya, ia bersama kelompok Kim berkunjung ke kelompok Park yang ternyata sebagian tempat tinggal mereka telah terbakar habis menjadi abu. Beberapa orang anak _Neugdae_ menangis di pelukan orang tua mereka, dan beberapa anak lagi telah kehilangan sanak saudara. Tiga empat orang Omega dan Beta berdiri bersebelah-belahan, berkerubung di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang dengan sengaja digelimpangkan secara berjajar. Park Hyung-sik, Alpha penerus kelompok Park selanjutnya, sedang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa Alpha dan Beta pria di kelompok mereka. Wajah Alpha muda tampan itu tampak lusuh, seperti tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Hyungsik memeluk Hoseok dengan keakraban yang sudah terjalin lama begitu mereka tiba, "Hoseok. Aku senang menerima kedatanganmu ke sini. Walaupun dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan."

"Bagaimana keadaan wilayahmu, Hyungsik?"

"Buruk," Hyungsik menghela napas putus asa, "Sekarang sejumlah _Neugdae_ memblokade wilayah perburuan kami sehingga pasokan makanan menurun. Kami tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan karena kami kehilangan begitu banyak ksatria pada peperangan dan penyerangan beberapa malam lalu."

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya? Aku bisa memberikan bantuan tenaga untuk memberikan perlawanan. Ada Min Yoongi juga di sini."

Mata Hyungsik terbeliak melihat kedatangan tak terduga Yoongi. Ia hanya menatap sekilas dan menjabat tangan Alpha bertubuh mungil tersebut dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hoseok, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin kehilangan lebih banyak orang lagi. Mungkin sekarang kami harus segera menemukan tempat untuk berburu yang baru. Apalagi Chanyeol—" Alpha itu menunjuk pada adik bungsunya yang sedari tadi mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. "—dia dan beberapa orang Alpha lainnya baru saja kawin. Kalau kami tidak segera menemukan tempat berburu dan tenaga yang baru, akan semakin sulit pula menemukan makanan tambahan dalam beberapa bulan ini."

Yoongi menatap Hyungsik, "Kalau kau mau, aku punya banyak lahan di dekat wilayahku berada."

Mendengar tawaran bantuan Alpha Min tersebut, Hyungsik mengalihkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. "Kau punya?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Hanya saja tempat kami terlalu jauh daripada wilayah kelompok lainnya. Dan baru beberapa purnama ini kami diserang oleh kelompok lain. Akan sedikit sulit kalau-kalau mereka menyerang begitu tahu di mana kami tinggal."

Hoseok menengahi, "Bagaimana kalau kelompok Park tinggal di tempatku saja? Wilayah berburuku masih cukup luas untuk beberapa kelompok lagi. Sekaligus kita bisa memperkuat pertahanan di wilayah perburuan."

Hyungsik menghela napas sekali lagi, "Kau benar. Kalau terlalu jauh daripada kelompok lain, akan sulit untuk meminta bantuan," ia menegaskan. "Tapi kau bilang, kelompokmu baru saja diserang? Oleh siapa?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang dan menyahut, "Sejujurnya, aku mencurigai kelompok Choi yang melakukannya. Sudah dua kali kelompokku diserang telak. Sekarang aku telah kehilangan sebagian lebih dari anggota kelompok."

Kali ini Chanyeol melangkah maju, nyaris mendorong Yoongi, "A-apa Jimin baik-baik saja?"

Kilatan rasa khawatir tersirat di wajah Alpha tersebut, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak merasa jengah ataupun cemburu melihat Alpha lain mengkhawatirkan Omeganya. "Dia baik-baik saja," Yoongi menarik napas dan mengepalkan tangan. Sulit untuk menceritakan situasi yang terjadi pada kelompoknya saat ini, termasuk tragedi yang baru saja ditimpakan pada dirinya dan juga Omeganya. "Hanya saja—kami baru berduka setelah kehilangan anak pertama kami."

"Oh. Aku turut berduka," raut Chanyeol mengendur menjadi ekspresi bersimpati. Yoongi berharap ia tidak pernah melihat rasa kasihan tergambarkan di wajah Alpha muda tersebut. Tetapi agar tetap bersikap sopan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Setelah melalui diskusi yang lebih lama, mereka mencapai mufakat dengan hasil akhir kelompok Park bergabung bersama kelompok Kim. Mereka akan bersiap-siap selama dua hari sebelum kemudian serentak kembali ke wilayah kelompok Kim.

Yoongi sedang ikut bertugas patroli di sekitar wilayah Park, mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya bersama Hoseok dan beberapa anggota kelompok Park lainnya.

Malam itu udara sudah semakin dingin, menandakan berakhirnya musim panas.

Langit di atas mereka gelap seperti malam pada biasanya, hanya saja kali ini bulan dan bintang-bintang telah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh awan dan mereka terpaksa hanya menggunakan penerangan dari cahaya api obor. Yoongi dan beberapa orang lainnya bergantian jaga setelah memastikan situasi sekitar cukup aman, dengan mendudukkan diri di atas bongkahan kayu besar sembari menyalakan api dari ranting-ranting yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

"Apa menurutmu yang menyerang kelompok Park adalah suruhan dari kelompok Choi?" tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi, ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani salah mengasumsikan," sahut Yoongi mengendikkan bahu.

Chanyeol tampaknya mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok dan menyahut, "Aku bisa mencium samar-samar bambu gunung _Buzhou Sandou_ dari mereka. Hanya kelompok Choi yang tinggal di daerah yang ditamani pepohonan bambu."

Yoongi maupun Hoseok sama-sama terkejut melihat kemunculan tak terduga Alpha tersebut. Mereka bergeser untuk membuat tempat yang lebih lapang agar dapat diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kalian diserang oleh kelompok Choi? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak terluka?" tanya Yoongi sedikit penasaran, tidak melihat satu bekas luka pun di tubuh Alpha itu kecuali bekas cakaran yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan pada turnamen perebutan Jimin sebagai tropi kemenangan.

"Aku dan _Hyung -_ ku, Hyungsik- _hyung_ dan Bogum- _hyung_ , pergi dengan niatan untuk berkunjung ke kelompok Nam. Mereka juga mengalami hal yang serupa, sudah satu purnama mereka mendapat serangan dari kelompok yang kami curigai sebagai kelompok Hwang dan kelompok Lee. Tetapi ada satu kesamaan khas bau kelompok Choi pada Alpha dan Beta yang menyerang kelompok Nam. Makanya aku dan _Hyung_ -ku yang lain mencurigai kelompok Choi sebagai dalang dari semua ini." Alpha itu belum menyelesaikan ceritanya, "Begitu kami kembali, tiba-tiba saja kami mendapati di daerah perburuan kami sudah bergelimpangan tubuh _Neugdae_ yang lain. Tak ada satupun yang hidup. Sewaktu kami telaah, wilayah kami telah dipasangi pagar bambu memanjang. Tidak sampai di situ, wilayah tempat tinggal kami juga diserang. Gubuk-gubuk tempat tinggal dibakar. Untung saja para Omega dan anak-anak berhasil kami selamatkan, dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Makanya sekembalinya kami ke sini, kami berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

"Apa alasan kelompok Choi melakukan ini? Tidak mungkin hanya karena Yoongi masih hidup—" mata Hoseok mengarah pada Yoongi, "Maksudku, dia mengumumkan perang pada kelompokku hanya karena ayahku tidak membunuh Min Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk mengambil alih gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, menyuruh kelompok lain untuk menaklukkan wilayah kelompok yang menentang perintahnya."

"Mereka menganggap kita pengkhianat," kata Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

"Kita dianggap pengkhianat hanya karena membela satu orang? Satu orang yang sama sekali sudah tidak punya kendali pada gunung _Buzhou Sando_? Siapa yang menjadi tokoh jahatnya di sini?"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin memusnahkan rasku," Yoongi menyela ucapan Hoseok. "Aku sudah bercerita padamu sebelumnya, bagaimana dia dengan detail menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia membenci rasku. Ras yang arogan, anggapannya. Ras yang superior, agung, yang begitu dielu-elukan _Sanshinryeong_. Entah apa maksudnya."

Chanyeol berdehum, "Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan? Ras kalian adalah ras paling kuat di antara ras lainnya. Apalagi leluhur kalian dulunya adalah hewan peliharan _Sanshinryeong_. Kalian dulu juga sempat dipuja karena dikenal sebagai kesatria yang melindungi gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Mungkin saja, dia membenci ras kalian yang jelas-jelas berkedudukan lebih tinggi dari kami, _Neugdae_ , karena kalianlah yang pantas mendapatkan kemakmuran dalam bentuk gunung _Buzhou Sando_."

"Kalau dia membenci rasku, dia tidak perlu melibatkan kelompok lain," gumam Yoongi, bersungut-sungut. "Banyak orang yang kehilangan orang-orang terkasih mereka karena peperangan. Berapa banyak anak yang terbunuh dalam perang? Berapa banyak dari mereka yang kehilangan keluarganya? Berapa banyak dari mereka yang kehilangan kelompok dan jatuh menjadi Delta? Apakah mereka pernah diberikan pilihan? Sama sekali tidak."

Hoseok dan Chanyeol bergeming mendengar ucapan Yoongi, tidak mampu merespon perkataan Alpha Min tersebut.

"Tapi, semenjak kelompok lain berpindah ke gunung ini," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya, memecah keheningan, "Entah kenapa, gunung _Buzhou Sandou_ jadi berbeda dari kisah-kisah yang diceritakan oleh kakek-nenekku semasa kecil. Tidak ada lagi pegunungan salju yang melindungi hutan-hutan musim semi di puncaknya. Bahkan musim semi sekarang terasa semakin pendek."

"Ya. Yang terasa semakin panjang justru musim kemarau dan musim dingin. Tidak lama lagi kita akan memasuki musim dingin," Hoseok menyetujui. "Apa mungkin—ini menandakan kalau kita sudah tidak bisa lama lagi berdiam di tempat ini lebih lama lagi?"

"Atau mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan dipertemukan oleh amarah _Sanshin_ ," Yoongi membuat deduksi sendiri. "Tanah sesuci _Buzhou Sandou_ tidak seharusnya dipenuhi oleh tangan-tangan kotor makhluk seperti kita. Tempat ini adalah kayangan para dewa, sebelum dilimpahkan pada _Saja_ leluhurku. Karena sekarang gunung ini sudah ternodai, kita hanya tinggal menunggu bencana yang akan datang."

"Itu bukan hanya mitos?" Hoseok mengangkat alisnya, sedikit ngeri membayangkan kebenaran di balik ucapan Yoongi. "Bencana akan benar-benar menimpa kita?"

"Itu hanya ungkapan yang aku dengar dari _Mu_ kelompokku dan juga orangtuaku, semasa aku kecil. Berharaplah kalian masih dapat tinggal di tempat ini lebih lama lagi, kecuali memang kelompok yang saat ini berkuasa belum menghancurkan kalian."

Suasana kembali hening.

Yoongi menyesali percakapan yang telah ia bawa pada malam ini, mengingat biasanya ia lebih banyak tertawa bersama kawanan kelompoknya yang lain. Mereka hampir selesai beristirahat sejenak dari patrol saat tiba-tiba Hoseok berdiri mematung di dekat sebuah hamparan hutan ek.

"Kalian dengar itu?"

Yoongi dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa? Mendengar apa?"

Hoseok menangkupkan tangannya ke telinga. "Tajamkan pendengaran kalian."

Semula mereka mendengar sayup-sayup suara jangkrik yang kemudian diikuti suara isak tangis. Ketiga Alpha tersebut mengedarkan pandangan mereka, memerhatikan sekitar. Beberapa Alpha dan Beta yang berpencar untuk berpatroli di antara mereka tampaknya tidak menangkap suara tersebut dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

"Seperti suara tangisan," bisik Yoongi, menahan napas.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati asal suara tersebut. Suara tangisan kian mendekat saat mereka berjalan ke bentangan semak-semak tinggi kecoklatan. Mereka hanya dibantu oleh pencahayaan bulan, sedikit api obor, beserta penglihatan serigala. Begitu Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok, ketiganya sama-sama terperanjat.

Ada dua orang anak kecil, jelas-jelas anak _Neugdae_ —sedang berangkul-rangkulan sambil meratap.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi spontan pada mereka.

Anak-anak tersebut mengangkat kepala—memperlihatkan wajah mereka satu persatu. Usia mereka tidak lebih dari enam dan empat tahun usia matahari. Keduanya dipapah keluar dari semak-semak, tetapi anak laki-laki yang paling kecil, memberontak.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" serunya sambil menangis dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Aku ingin pergi lalu bertemu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_!"

"Oh," Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu begitu memperhatikan satu persatu wajah mereka. "Kalian—bukankah kalian anak-anak dari Minyoung dan Seungho? Astaga—kenapa kalian berada di sini? Kenapa kalian tidak berada di sarang Omega?"

"Tidak ada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ di sana," lirih anak perempuan yang paling tua. "Makanya kami pergi supaya bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Tetapi kami terjebak di sini."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat saat Yoongi ikut memperhatikan. "Tidak mungkin untuk bertemu orang tua kalian sekarang. Mereka—" Alpha itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kini kenyataan menampar wajah Yoongi dan Hoseok. Kedua anak tersebut telah kehilangan orang tua mereka dalam penyerangan kelompok Park. Melihat anak-anak kecil yang bertangis-tangisan karena hendak menyusul kedua orang tua mereka yang telah mati, sungguh pemandangan yang mengibakan.

Yoongi teringat akan masa lalunya saat memandangi kedua anak tersebut.

Hoseok jatuh berlutut di hadapan kedua anak tersebut, mengusap dua kepala mungil mereka dan berkata, "Kalian akan kesulitan bertemu dengan orang tua kalian sekarang," kata Alpha berambut merah itu menjelaskan, "Mereka sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Kalau kalian ke sana, kalian harus melalui banyak rintangan."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku dan Jaehyun ingin bertemu mereka sekarang!" bentak si anak perempuan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras kepala. "Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami setelah ada orang-orang jahat datang!"

"Mereka sedang ada bersama para dewa di kayangan saat ini," kata Hoseok menjelaskan, masih bersabar. "Mereka ada di sana bukan karena ingin meninggalkan dan melupakan kalian di sini, tapi karena mereka sudah waktunya untuk bertemu para dewa. Pada saat ini, mereka meminta pada para dewa—pada _Sanshin_ —untuk melindungi kalian dari serangan orang-orang jahat. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka hanya bisa melihat kalian dari atas sana," ia menunjuk ke langit gelap yang mulai tersibak dari gumpalan awan, kini diterangi oleh secercah sinar bulan dan kerlap kerlip bintang. "Di antara bintang-bintang tersebut, ada orang tua kalian. Mereka pasti sedang memperhatikan kalian dari sana."

Si anak laki-laki, yang bernama Jaehyun, tiba-tiba berdiri sambil bersandar pada Hoseok—berusaha menggapai sesuatu di atasnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meraih mereka—"

Hoseok ikut menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "Kau bisa, suatu saat nanti. Kalau kau sudah lebih besar dari ini. Sekarang, sebelum orang tua kalian bersedih karena melihat kalian berdua keluar sendirian tanpa orang dewasa, lebih baik cepat-cepat kembali ke sarang Omega, oke?"

Si anak perempuan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, kapan kami bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Bukan sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti," janji Hoseok. Setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan kedua anak tersebut, ia menyalami satu persatu tangan mungil mereka. "Namaku Kim Hoseok, dari kelompok Kim. Siapa nama kalian, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Yang sulung memperkenalkan diri duluan, "Namaku Jungyeon, aku baru enam usia matahari. Dan ini adikku, namanya Jaehyun, sudah empat usia matahari." Si bungsu Jaehyun hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan sebelum kembali bersembunyi di balik si sulung.

"Kalau begitu, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Jungyeon dan Jaehyun," ia mengayunkan kedua tangan mungil mereka dengan telapak tangannya yang lapang sembari tersenyum, "Kita pulang dulu ke sarang Omega. Kalian pasti kedinginan, kan, berada di sini sedari tadi? Juga kelaparan. Aku bisa mendengar suara perut Jaehyun sebagai buktinya," ia menggelitiki perut Jaehyun, membuat anak tersebut cekikikan karena rasa geli. Pelan-pelan, Jaehyun mulai melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Hoseok.

Kedua anak tersebut tidak memberontak saat Hoseok menggendong mereka—masing-masing dengan satu tangan—dan membawa mereka ke sarang Omega.

"Kau bisa menaklukkan anak kecil?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya pada Hoseok, setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja. Aku anak paling tua dan aku punya satu keponakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengurus anak-anak seperti mereka? Kasihan sekali, sekecil ini tetapi sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua," ucap Hoseok lirih, kembali tersenyum sewaktu Jaehyun dan Jungyeon mulai mengoceh di gendongannya—mendengarkan celotehan khas anak-anak.

Yoongi tertegun, mengingat dulu ia seusia Jaehyun sewaktu ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Yang berbeda, Jaehyun masih memiliki kelompok dan juga kakak perempuan. Tetapi perasaan kasihan masih bertumpu pada anak-anak itu—membayangkan bahkan Jaehyun yang berusia sama dengannya ketika ia mulai belajar hidup sendirian di hutan beserta kakak perempuannya, sama sekali belum menyadari kalau orang tua mereka telah meninggal.

Cepat atau lambat, anak-anak tersebut akan menyadari apa yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Di hari terakhir mereka di kelompok Park, ada satu serangan yang dilancarkan pada dua orang Beta dan satu orang Alpha pada saat ketiga _Neugdae_ tersebut berpatroli. Mereka tewas sama persis dengan para anggota tim patrol wilayah kelompok Kim, dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik sebelum mereka sempat membela diri.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untuk ditinggali lagi," komentar Hyungsik dengan raut wajah pias, menatapi satu persatu anggota kelompoknya yang gugur.

Selesai membakar jasad mereka, Yoongi baru mengetahui Hoseok tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari dua anak yang ia selamatkan dua hari lalu. Jungyeon dan Jaehyun, keduanya telah akrab dengan Alpha Kim tersebut—tidak henti-hentinya bergurau dengan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengangkat mereka sebagai anak-anakku," ujar Hoseok memutuskan.

"Bagaimana dengan BamBam?" Yoongi terheran-heran dengan keputusan mendadak Alpha itu.

"Dia pasti akan setuju," sahut sang Alpha Kim dengan percaya diri. "Kami—kami sebelumnya memikirkan untuk mengangkat anak dari salah satu anggota di kelompok Kim. Tapi setidaknya ia juga pasti akan senang kalau kami mengangkat dari anak-anak korban perang."

Ada sebersit perasaan iri yang menyelami dada Yoongi, tetapi ia menyembunyikan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Setidaknya ia merasa ikut berbahagia Hoseok dan BamBam kini akan menambah anggota baru di kelompok mereka.

Anggota kelompok Park yang bergabung dengan kelompok Kim, menyajikan pemandangan baru. Kedua kelompok yang sama-sama telah kehilangan sebagian dari anggota lama mereka, saling sambut menyambut kedatangan satu sama lain dengan hangat. Mereka menggelar perjamuan makan sebagai simbolisasi dari konsolidasi yang baru antar dua kelompok. Sementara para Omega dan Beta perempuan menyiapkan jamuan makanan, para Alpha dan Beta pria mengumpulkan hasil buruan untuk kemudian dibakar di atas tumpukan kayu.

BamBam yang semula masih menutup dirinya dengan kemunculan anggota kelompok Park, memasang ekspresi terkejut sewaktu Hoseok datang sambil menggendong dua orang anak _Neugdae_ di masing-masing tangannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali mengangkat mereka sebagai anak kita berdua."

Tanpa pikir panjang, BamBam menghampiri Hoseok dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua anak tersebut. Jungyeon mewakili dirinya dan juga adiknya dalam memperkenalkan diri, dan BamBam tidak berhenti menangis saat Jaehyun langsung merangkul leher Omega itu. Semua anggota kelompok yang lain bertepuk riuh di sekitar mereka, menyambut lahirnya keluarga baru.

Yoongi tidak berhenti memandangi Hoseok dan keluarga barunya dengan tatapan iri yang masih sama, ditambah ketika ia melihat Jungkook bermain dengan putra sulungnya ditemani oleh sang Omega. Ia membayangkan dirinya dan Jimin pada satu bingkai yang sama, bermain dengan Jisung jika seandainya ia masih hidup.

"Mereka terlihat cocok sekali sebagai keluarga sejahtera," ujar Jimin di sebelahnya, membuat Yoongi terkaget-kaget dengan kemunculan mendadak Omega tersebut. Wajah Omega itu sama sekali tidak tampak gundah ataupun merana, melainkan hanya bertampang datar—sarat akan emosi.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menggenggam tangan Omega itu erat-erat, "Suatu saat kau akan memberiku keluarga. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap."

Jari-jari Jimin balas menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

Keduanya mendongak untuk melihat seorang Omega—berusia tidak jauh dari Jimin—berjalan menghampiri mereka. Omega tersebut memiliki bentuk wajah elok dan semula Yoongi tidak mengenalinya jika ia tidak mencium semerbak aroma tubuh Chanyeol bercampur aroma susu. Sontak mata Yoongi menuruni perut sang Omega, yang baru saja menandakan tanda-tanda kehamilan.

"Baekhyunnie- _hyung_."

Baekhyun—nama Omega itu—tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendekat ke arah Jimin, tetapi ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dan serta merta memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih rapat. "Aku—aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Channie, dan—" Omega itu mengusap matanya dengan cepat, "—aku sudah bersikap jahat padamu. Aku minta maaf, Jimin- _ah_. Aku hanya iri padamu makanya aku berbicara begitu padamu—"

"Apa sekarang kau merasa bahagia bersama dengan Yeollie- _hyung_?" potong Jimin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia tidak memilihku karena kau tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Aku—aku benar-benar egois, melimpahkan kekesalanku hanya karena—"

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi dan mencubit kuat-kuat pipi Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Setidaknya aku juga senang karena sekarang kau sudah berbahagia bersama Yeollie- _hyung_." Saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kami memang kehilangan putra kami, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu. Dan—aku mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Baekhyun tergugu, berusaha menghapus airmatanya dan gagal. Terus berulang kali ia merapalkan ucapan minta maaf, membuat Yoongi hanya diam memandang dengan kebingungan dan Jimin kelabakan berusaha menghentikan tangisan sang Omega yang lebih tua—hingga pasangan Alphanya datang dan menjemput Baekhyun dari situasi canggung yang menjebak.

Tatapan Chanyeol melunak saat ia melihat wajah Jimin—membuat Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya merasa cemburu. Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol sudah memiliki Omega dan akan memiliki anak, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir Alpha tersebut akan merebut pasangannya.

"Jimin- _ah_."

" _Hyung_."

"Kau—aku senang melihatmu kembali ke sini. Kau tampak—seperti dulu," ucap Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kau juga. Selamat untuk anak pertama kalian," balas Jimin dengan tulus. Mungkin di dalam benak Omega itu—seperti yang dirasakan Yoongi melalui jalinan batin mereka—Jimin merasa tersinggung Chanyeol menceritakan kematian Jisung pada Baekhyun. Sudah cukup orang-orang terdekat mereka yang tahu kalau ia dan Yoongi kehilangan putra pertama mereka, tidak perlu membuat semua orang tahu.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum saat matanya bertumbukan dengan mata milik Yoongi, dan setelahnya menarik kembali Omeganya ke kelompok mereka.

"Rasanya sedikit tidak adil," gumam Jimin di sebelah Yoongi, menyandarkan sedikit kepalanya ke bahu Alpha itu, "Semua orang sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing, sedangkan kita—"

"Semua punya waktunya sendiri-sendiri," Yoongi meyakinkan Jimin. "Aku pun juga akan terus menunggumu sampai kau siap."

 _Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kau sudah cukup mencintaiku, Jimin_?

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Pada malam terakhir mereka menginap di kelompok Kim, Yoongi berkumpul bersama para anggota kelompok Kim dan Park yang lain, membicarakan perihal penyerangan terhadap kelompok yang bersekutu dengan kelompok Kim sewaktu perang berlangsung beberapa purnama lalu.

Yoongi bisa merasakan peliknya situasi yang mereka hadapi karena di antara tiga kelompok yang diserang, hanya kelompok Kim dan Parklah yang merupakan kelompok utama. Kelompok Oh dan Nam yang kini dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama, hanya memiliki segelintir Alpha dan Beta yang dapat melindungi wilayah teritori mereka, apalagi setelah melewati masa peperangan yang menelan tidak sedikit korban jiwa.

"Kelompok Nam—terakhir kali kami ke sana, mereka baru saja kehilangan lahan untuk mencari makan dan wilayah berburu yang cukup luas. Dalam penyerangan, mereka juga kehilangan separuh dari populasi Alpha dan Beta pria yang tersisa. Kalau hal ini terus berlanjut, mereka lama kelamaan akan musnah dari muka bumi ini," kata Park Bogum, anak tengah dari mendiang Alpha Park Seojoon.

"Mungkin selanjutnya, kita harus mengajak kelompok Oh dan Nam untuk ikut bergabung bersama kelompok kami. Setidaknya sampai kalian menemukan lahan yang aman untuk ditinggali," Hoseok memberi saran.

"Kenapa kita tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan kelompok Choi dan kelompok lainnya untuk membicarakan tentang penjarahan wilayah kita? Bagaimanapun juga, tidak seharusnya mereka menjarah wilayah kita setelah kita memenangkan perang. Sudah begitu peraturannya!" Chanyeol memrotes ucapan Hoseok.

Hyungsik mendiamkan adik bungsunya tersebut, "Masalahnya, kita sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan orang. Sudah pasti kelompok besar seperti mereka tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan kita maupun diajak untuk berkompromi."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _Hyung_? Kita belum mencoba untuk berhubungan lagi dengan mereka setelah perang terjadi!"

"Menurutmu, mereka akan menerima kita begitu saja? Mereka memiliki jumlah pasukan yang lebih banyak, lebih dari ribuan _Neugdae_ yang tersisa. Sementara kita tidak lebih dari seratus orang, meskipun sudah dikoalisi dari dua kelompok. Kalaupun kelompok Nam dan kelompok Oh bergabung dengan kita, jumlah kita tetap tidak akan melebihi dua ratus _Neugdae_ ," ujar Hyungsik menjelaskan.

Chanyeol memukul-mukul permukaan tanah dengan putus asa mendengar penjelasan dari Hyungsik.

"Dengar," kata Yoongi pada akhirnya, "Di wilayah tempatku tinggal, masih banyak hutan dan bebukitan yang masih dapat kalian tinggali. Aku bersedia mengenalkan kalian pada tempat itu, kalau kalian menginginkannya."

"Tawaranmu cukup menarik," kata Bogum berkomentar, "Tapi bukankah kelompokmu sendiri juga sudah diserang dua kali?"

Hyungsik mengiyakan ucapan sang adik, "Benar. Dan sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah bersikukuh untuk tetap di kelompok Kim kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Gambaran akan pembantaian terhadap kelompoknya yang dulu dan yang sekarang kembali bertayangan. "Benar. Tapi kalian tidak punya pilihan. Setidaknya kalian memilih—"

"Tidak, dan aku sudah berterimakasih atas penawaranmu," Hyungsik menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Kami tetap tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa-nyawa berharga di kelompok kami. Sebagai seorang pemimpin kelompok, aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan nama yang sudah dipertahankan oleh leluhurku selama beratus-ratus usia matahari lamanya."

Dalam hatinya, Yoongi bersitegang dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya, Jaebum mengatakan kalau ia akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Yoongi dengan melindungi nyawa pemimpin mereka. Tapi kini, keyakinan di dalam hatinya kembali goyah karena ucapan Hyungsik.

 _Aku tidak bisa—mempertaruhkan nyawa kelompokku hanya karena aku bersikeras untuk tidak melepas Jimin, kan_?

"Jadi, apa keputusan kalian apa untuk saat ini?" tanya Yoongi, memastikan.

"Aku dan kelompokku akan tetap menetap bersama kelompok Kim. Lalu kalau kau setuju, Hoseok," Hyungsik menelengkan kepalanya ke sang Alpha Kim muda, "Aku ingin kelompok Oh dan kelompok Nam untuk ikut bergabung bersama kita. Setidaknya dengan bersama-sama, akan lebih mudah untuk menolong satu sama lain."

Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya dengan setuju, "Ah. Ya. Keputusan yang bagus. Untuk sementara, kami akan berjuang bersama-sama. Kau pun—kalau ingin bergabung bersama kami, kami akan menerimamu kapan saja, Yoongi."

Yoongi sebenarnya kurang menyukai ide untuk bergabung dengan kelompok lain, ditambah lagi dengan para _Neugdae_ yang sama sekali belum ia kenal sebelumnya. Dengan halus, Yoongi hanya menyahut, "Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu kelompok kalian."

Mereka mengakhiri pertemuan tidak lama setelahnya dengan kembali ke kelompok, pondok yang ditinggali, dan pasangan masing-masing. Yoongi berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook, kembali ke pondok Kim. Selama perjalanan menuju ke pondok Kim, ada satu dua patah kata yang diutarakan oleh Yoongi, mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua Alpha yang lain. Hoseok dan Jungkook mulai mengoceh tentang anak-anak mereka, yang kebanyakan berisi argumen bodoh. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekali, tidak terlalu berminat mendengarkan pengalaman orang lain yang jelas-jelas bukan pengalaman yang pernah ia rasakan.

Sembari menatap ke langit-langit yang bertaburan gemerlap bintang—seperti butiran debu di atas permukaan dipan gelap yang ia tiduri saat kecil—memperhatikan bulan yang hanya berbentuk sebaris kurang dari yang seharusnya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, membayangkan nyanyian yang selalu dilantunkan Jimin—membayangkan kedua mata Omega itu membentuk sebaris tipis karena tertawa—sementara di sebelah Omega itu, seorang anak _Neugdae_ tengah berlari-lari di antara hamparan rumput yang sudah mengering. Anak itu—dengan bentuk mata dan bibir yang sama persis seperti milik Jimin serta batang hidung bulat seperti miliknya—berseru pada Yoongi, mengulurkan tangan padanya. " _Ne, Appa! Appa! Jangan tidur saja! Ikut berlari bersamaku daripada bermalas-malasan di situ!"_

" _Nah, Jisung, lihat ke sekeliling kalau kau tidak ingin tersandung_. _"_

Begitu Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dalam serambi yang ia tiduri bersama Jimin. Omega itu, baru saja setengah terlelap saat ia membuka matanya—menyambut kedatangan Yoongi. "Kau sudah kembali, Yoongi."

Yoongi membelai rambut keemasan Jimin, "Maaf. Aku terlalu berisik saat masuk tadi, ya, rupanya."

Jimin menggeleng dan menguap lebar-lebar, "Aku—aku berusaha tidur. Tetapi tetap saja aku selalu terbangun tidak lama kemudian." Ia melebarkan kedua tangannya pada Yoongi. "Kau juga. Tidurlah bersamaku. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup terbiasa tidur bersamamu."

Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Yoongi. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sebelah sang Omega, menyambut rangkulan yang ditawarkan olehnya. "Masih aneh rasanya, melihatmu seperti ini."

Jimin tertawa lepas, menidurkan kepalanya di rengkuhan sang Alpha. "Yoongi," panggilnya lembut ke telinga Alpha itu.

"Hmm?"

"Setelah purnama berikutnya, aku akan mendapatkan _heat_ ku," Jimin memulai. Ada sedikit kebimbangan di suaranya. "Mungkin, setelah ini, kita bisa—"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya, Jimin? Kembali menghabiskan _heat_ bersama-sama?"

Jimin mengangguk samar di dadanya, "Ya. Sekaligus mencoba sekali lagi."

Yoongi menarik dirinya dari Jimin, "Jimin- _ah_?"

"Aku—mungkin aku sedikit iri dengan Taehyung, dengan BamBam, dan juga dengan Baekhyunnie- _hyung_. Aku menginginkan anak, Yoongi. Bukan hanya kau yang membutuhkan keturunan. Aku juga menginginkan anak yang bisa kurawat, kumanjakan dan kubesarkan sendiri." Omega itu memandangi Yoongi dengan netranya yang kecoklatan. "Aku sudah lama tidak memimpikan bulan merah itu dan kurasa—ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencobanya lagi."

Yoongi mencium lembut dahi Jimin, dari satu hingga tiga kali. "Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Ada sebersit perasaan lega menyelimuti Yoongi. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa pada _Sanshin_.

 _Aku tidak peduli sekarang apakah dia sudah mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, jangan rebut kebahagiaan darinya._

 _Biarkan anak kami hidup._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi kembali ke wilayah kelompoknya dengan perasaan waswas.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak ia pergi meninggalkan kelompoknya tanpa pemimpin—dengan hanya beberapa orang Alpha dan Beta yang bertugas jaga di daerah teritori Min.

Tidak ada jejak kaki yang mencurigakan, tidak ada aroma kelompok lain yang bertebaran, tidak ada bekas-bekas kematian. Semuanya masih sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang menginvansi wilayah kita," kata Seungwan memberitahukan. Ekspresi lega tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jimin yang ikut mendengarkan di sebelah Yoongi, meremas tangan Alpha itu, memberikan ketenangan yang sebelumnya tidak ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yoongi. Aku sudah tidak memimpikan bulan merah lagi. Sudah pasti saat ini semuanya sudah berakhir."

Yoongi memilih untuk diam, karena sesungguhnya dalam hati ia tahu keadaan masih belum sepenuhnya aman. Kelompok besar lainnya sudah menyerang bukan hanya kelompoknya, tapi juga tiga kelompok yang bersekutu dengan kelompok Kim saat perang. Kapan saja, tanpa ia duga-duga, kelompoknya dapat hilang tidak berbekas setiap kali ia mengalihkan perhatian.

Hanya tersisa kurang dari tiga puluh orang di kelompoknya, dan Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak nyawa. Seluruh anggotanya sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Setiap kematian yang menimpa semua saudara-saudaranya akan selalu menimpakan kenangan menyedihkan padanya.

Apalagi setelah ia kehilangan Jisung—putra pertamanya—calon penerusnya.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, selama waktu berjalan dengan tenang namun tetap mengalir dengan cepat, Yoongi kembali mengajak Jimin berburu.

Omega itu tampak antusias setiap kali Yoongi terbangun dari tidur. Matanya menyipit dengan binar-binar semangat, berharap Yoongi akan mengajaknya untuk berburu. Yoongi tidak mungkin mendiamkan sang Omega—tidak setelah Jimin kehilangan separuh teman bicaranya di kelompok Min—dan juga kehilangan anak mereka. Semula Yoongi berpikir, ia akan meninggalkan Jimin di pondok pohonnya, membiarkan Omega tersebut merawat anak-anak mereka.

Sayangnya, hingga saat ini mereka masih berjuang untuk melupakan tragedi kematian Jisung yang datang begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka.

Jimin menyimpan abu berisi sisa-sisa jasad Jisung dekat di dipan yang biasa mereka tiduri, bersamaan dengan bulu rubah yang seharusnya kini menjadi penanda anak itu.

"Dengan ini, akan selalu merasa seperti sedang bersama kita. Meski aku tahu ayahku dan Youngjae akan senantiasa menemaninya di sana," kata Jimin, matanya memandang wadah berisi abu putra mereka dengan tatapan getir.

"Dia akan selalu bersama kita, Jimin- _ah_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Pada hari-hari mendekati purnama, Jimin mulai merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di tubuhnya. Omega itu mulai mengeluhkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk pada bagian abdomen. Yoongi tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari sisi sang Omega, hanya sesekali menitipkan pasangannya pada Seungwan sementara ia dan yang lain pergi berburu.

 _Heat_ kali ini akan menjadi kali pertama di mana mereka mencoba untuk memiliki anak—berdasarkan persetujuan keduanya.

Selama berburu di hutan, Yoongi membayangkan suara anak-anak di benaknya. Tersenyum sendiri saat ia melihat gambaran anak-anak mereka yang nantinya akan terlahir ke dunia—membayangkan rupa mereka yang didominasi oleh fitur sang induk dan dipadu oleh sedikit ketangkasan anak-anak—berlari-lari di dekat padang rumput, memanggil-manggil namanya. Begitu ia pulang dengan membawa dua ekor kelinci di masing-masing tangannya, ia bergegas menyambangi Jimin, yang masih berkutik dengan sengatan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Jim—"

"Alpha—" Jimin mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Yoongi, "Alpha—"

Yoongi bisa merasakan _rut_ nya terpicu oleh aroma memikat milik Jimin—aroma buah-buahan yang selalu dipetik oleh ibunya saat ia kecil. Yoongi merasakan dirinya yang satu lagi— _Saja_ di dalam dirinya—mendominasi dan mengambil alih alam pikirannya. Batinnya berteriak, " _Klaim dan jadikan dia milikmu. Lagi dan lagi_ " dan Yoongi menurut.

Jimin meneriakkan namanya beberapa kali, melenguh, mencakar-cakar bagian belakang punggungnya. Yoongi yakin ia sepenuhnya masih berwujud manusia—tetapi hanya sisinya yang lain yang mengambil alih segenap jiwa dan pikirannya. Bagian selatan tubuh sang Omega terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan bokongnya yang sintal—meminta Yoongi untuk segera memuaskan birahinya yang berkoar-koar.

Entah beberapa kali Yoongi menyodokkan barang miliknya ke antara selangkangan Jimin, entah berapa kali ia berejakulasi di dalam tubuh sang Omega, berapa kali ia memuji penampilan menggairahkan setengah dari jiwanya.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak terkejut, saat di bawah maupun di luar alam sadarnya, ia berkali-kali berucap, "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Sementara Jimin hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan yang lain, dengan teriakan, dan setelahnya—

Mereka kembali terbaring bersebelah-belahan. Meskipun sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, penat dan peluh menghiasi tubuh keduanya. Yoongi berusaha mengatur napasnya, mengatur dadanya yang masih bergerak naik turun oleh pacuan gairah seks. Di sebelahnya, Jimin—Omega itu masih terasa begitu hangat di kulitnya—masih memiliki sisa-sisa _heat_ nya.

Yoongi membelai wajah Jimin yang merona merah karena eskpirasi. Kedua kelopak matanya telah tertutup, menandakan ia sedang setengah terlelap.

Selesai menjatuhkan kecupan di bibir kenyal sang Omega, Yoongi berbisik lirih, "Apakah—kau juga mencintaiku, Jimin- _ah_?"

Ia hanya mendengar suara desahan napas yang berulang dan berulang, menunggu jawaban.

Jimin tidak menjawabnya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Pada hari-hari terakhir _heat_ Jimin berlangsung, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Selama ini, ia sudah menahan diri—menahan semua keinginan yang paling egois. Sudah cukup ia menahan rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Jimin sudah mengetahui isi hatinya, dan sekarang giliran Yoongi-lah yang tahu bagaimana yang dirasakan oleh oleh Jimin terhadapnya.

Jimin mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi, menawarkan bokongnya yang sintal pada Yoongi, menunggu untuk siap dibuahi. Yoongi menahan pinggul sang Omega dengan masing-masing tangannya, sementara batang pelirnya telah menghujam dalam-dalam hingga ke rahim sang Omega. Jimin mengerang penuh nikmat, meminta lebih, tetapi Yoongi tahu sekali—Omega itu sama sekali mencintainya.

Hanya nalurinya sebagai Omega yang memintanya untuk berbuat lebih, untuk memuaskan birahinya, menuntaskan _heat_ terakhir dengan menanam benih di dalam rahimnya.

 _Sampai kapan aku terus menunggu? Sampai kapan dia akan mencintaiku? Apa bisa aku terus menunggu sampai ia mencintaiku?_

Di tengah-tengah hujaman batang pelirnya yang bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Jimin, Yoongi berhenti. Sang Omega menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak menyangka Yoongi akan berhenti di tengah-tengah aktivitas seks mereka.

"Yoongi? Ada apa?" Yoongi hanya diam dan balas mengamati Jimin. "Yoongi?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Jimin?"

Jimin membeku begitu mendengar pertanyaan langsung Alpha itu. Selama ini, Alpha itu hanya berulang kali menyebutkan betapa ia mencintainya. Jimin sudah tahu akan kebenaran di balik ucapan Yoongi, karena ia melihat begitu banyak pengorbanan yang telah diberikan oleh Yoongi padanya. Hanya saja, kali ini lontaran pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia nantikan justru sedang dilemparkan secara gamblang kepadanya.

Sementara Jimin bimbang, Yoongi diam dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba? Kenapa kau melempariku pertanyaan seperti itu?"

Perlahan-lahan, Yoongi melepaskan pinggul Jimin dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Selama ini, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau aku mencintaiku. Kau tahu. Semua orang tahu. Cuma—aku sama sekali belum bisa menebak apakah kau sudah membalas perasaanku atau belum."

Jimin menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menghapus peluh yang membasahi keningnya, "Yang benar saja. Kita sedang melakukan seks dan sekarang kau malah menanyakan pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku serius, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kau mengatakan kau ingin memiliki anak. Dan aku berusaha memberikanmu keturunan. Apakah tidak cukup kalau aku memberimu keluarga yang selama ini inginkan?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa, Yoongi?" tanpa sadar, Jimin meninggikan suaranya. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu? Itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar, kan? Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi memasang wajah muak karena tersinggung dan merasa kecewa dengan ucapan sang Omega yang sama sekali tidak tulus. Ia hanya bergegas menarik diri dari atas dipan, mengambil kalung di lehernya dan melemparkannya ke wajah sang Omega. "Mungkin selama ini kau juga beranggapan aku hanya Alpha yang membutuhkan keturunan dan berkebetulan jatuh cinta padamu, kan? Kalau itu anggapanmu, aku tidak membutuhkan ini lagi," gusarnya. Ia sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dari muka Jimin. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah jantu cinta padamu, tapi sekarang aku merasa kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa."

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengacuhkan pakaian yang dibiarkan berhamburan di atas lantai. Jimin melompat dari atas tempat tidur, mencengkeram bahu sang Alpha. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukankah kau sebelumnya pernah melarikan diri dariku, Jimin- _ah_? Kali ini, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

Dengan dingin, ia menampik kasar tangan di bahunya dan melompat dari pondok pohon yang ia tinggali. Hari itu, fajar belum menyingsing, tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Kali ini ia ingin melarikan diri, menjauh dari Jimin—dari semuanya.

Batinnya memberontak, menyuruh Yoongi untuk kembali ke sisi sang Omega, kembali untuk merasakan sentuhan kulit yang begitu intim di antara mereka—menyuruhnya untuk mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada Jimin.

Tetapi Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan seruan Jimin yang memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya kembali.

Sudah terlambat karena Yoongi—dalam wujud singanya, telah keluar dari wilayah kelompok Min—menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan, menyerobot barisan pepohonan tinggi di sekitarnya. Yoongi terus berlari dan berlari. Semua pikiran berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya.

 _Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan oleh Jimin saat ia berusaha melarikan diri dariku?_

Rasanya aneh. Ia terbiasa berlari sendirian di hutan. Ia terbiasa berlari untuk kabur dari sesuatu—makhluk yang misalnya sama sekali tidak ingin ia hadapi. Tapi kini ia berlari sendirian—berusaha kabur dari dirinya sendiri.

Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dan Yoongi terus lanjut berlari.

Ada rasa terisolir yang begitu berbeda daripada yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia selalu merasa sendirian sebelumnya, merasa ingin ditemukan, merasa ingin berjumpa dengan _Saja_ yang lain seperti dirinya.

Tapi sekarang Yoongi hanya benar-benar ingin sendiri, bersama pikirannya, bersama dunianya.

Begitu kakinya sudah terlalu lama membawa dirinya pergi, Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas hamparan rumput yang sebagian daunnya telah menguning. Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya begitu Yoongi berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepala terjulur di antara semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga aster yang berwarna oranye.

 _Dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku_ , Yoongi berkata pada dirinya sendiri—membuat wujud singanya mengaum keras-keras. _Aku sudah terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku_.

Tapi sebelumnya ia memang tidak peduli jika Jimin mencintainya atau tidak asalkan ia bisa melihat Omega itu bahagia di sisinya. Sekarang, ia berpikir sebaliknya. Ia berharap Jimin mau membalas perasaannya, mengungkapkan kalau ia _juga_ mencintai Yoongi.

 _Kim Namjoon pembohong_ , gusar Yoongi, _putramu sama sekali tidak mencintaiku_.

Ia telah kehilangan sebagian kelompoknya dan juga mempertaruhkan banyak hal demi Omega itu. Ia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa serta harga dirinya untuk ikut membantu ayah sang Omega, asalkan Jimin mau kembali tersenyum. Tapi itu semua hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia. Sia-sia karena ia melakukannya bukan atas dasar keinginannya yang terdalam, tetapi atas dasar ingin membuat Omega yang ia cintai merasa bahagia.

Yoongi bergelut dengan hatinya sendiri. Kenapa ia baru berpikir seperti itu sekarang? Bukankah dulu ia membenci Jimin karena di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah seorang Kim Namjoon? Kenapa sekarang justru ia membenci Jimin karena belum bersedia untuk membalas cintanya?

Langit yang keemasan seperti menertawakan Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali memikirkan alasan kenapa ia menculik Jimin.

Sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Kim Namjoon—mengambil putra kedua yang paling ia cintai, lalu membuat Omega itu merasakan penderitaan yang ia rasakan—menghancurkan sang Omega dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengemban tugas—melahirkan anak-anaknya. Harga tebusan yang justru masih terlalu murah untuk membayar semua dosa-dosa Kim Namjoon. Sayangnya—perlahan-lahan ia jatuh cinta pada sang Omega—bahkan sebelum mereka saling bertatap muka.

Jimin dan suaranya, sifatnya, caranya bertutur kata, caranya membuat Yoongi membuka sisinya yang lain. Jimin jugalah yang secara tidak langsung menyadarkan Yoongi kalau ia telah dendam pada orang yang salah. Pelan-pelan, tapi pasti, Jimin telah membentuk Yoongi sebagai pribadi yang baru.

Yoongi harus mengakui; ia memang telah kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya, tapi hanya dengan ada Jimin di sisinya, ia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Jimin membuatnya merasakan sesuatu hal yang baru. Perasaan campur aduk setiap kali Omega itu melawannya, perasaan kecewa bercampur sedih setiap kali Jimin menolaknya, dan buncahan perasaan bahagia—berbunga-bunga setiap kali Jimin memberikan kontak fisik maupun mengajaknya lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh sekali_ , Yoongi kembali mengaum ke langit yang mulai kehilangan warna keemasannya, _Padahal dia juga sudah memberiku banyak hal!_

Ia tidak berhenti mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Jimin juga sudah melalui banyak penderitaan seperti dirinya—kenapa dengan semudah itu Yoongi lupa? Omega berambut keemasan tersebut telah berkali-kali mengalami penderitaan. Ia dibawa paksa oleh Yoongi tanpa keinginannya sendiri, pergi menjauh dari keluarga yang telah hidup bersamanya sejak lahir. Lalu ia juga memaksa Jimin untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya, meski ia telah memberikan tenggang waktu untuk Omega itu mempersiapkan mental dan kemantapan hati. Sebagai akibat ia telah menampakkan diri di turnamen dan membawa pulang Jimin sebagai tropi kemenangannya, kini Jimin harus kehilangan sang ayah serta sebagian dari populasi kelompoknya.

Ditambah lagi—Jimin yang sudah menerima berita kehamilannya, harus menerima fakta anak mereka—bayi bernama Jisung yang ia lahirkan mati karena penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Choi. Jelas-jelas kelompok Choi hanya mengincar dirinya, tetapi hal tersebut juga berimbas pada Jimin serta orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya Yoongi justru kembali menyalahkan Jimin hanya karena persoalan sepele—persoalan Jimin yang tidak mau membalas cintanya? Bukankah dengan Jimin berada di sisinya, ia sudah merasa cukup?

Hanya dengan melihat Omega itu tersenyum padanya, menyentuh hatinya setiap kali ia merasa gamang, saat Omega itu melantunkan lagu favoritnya untuk Yoongi—bukankah semuanya sudah dapat dikatakan sebagai cukup?

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh._

Pikirannya melalang ke hal lain.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin sekarang. Mungkin Omega itu memberitahukan kepergiannya pada yang lain, menyuruh mereka untuk membawanya kembali. Atau mungkin Omega itu sekarang tengah mengomel pada Jaebum, menceritakan kekesalannya pada perubahan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Yoongi membayangkan, Jaebum pasti sekarang tengah menyumpahinya, mengatainya sebagai Alpha yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seungwan juga pasti saat ini tengah bersiap-siap akan menceramahinya begitu ia kembali ke sana.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, berpikir bagaimana jika kelompoknya saat ini kembali diserang oleh kelompok Choi.

Sontak ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari pulang.

Ia takut kehilangan lebih banyak anggota kelompoknya. Ia takut kehilangan orang-orang yang telah ia anggap saudara.

Terlebih lagi, ia takut kehilangan Jimin.

Jimin seharusnya menjadi dunia yang selama ini cari-cari.

Semula Yoongi berpikir, dengan membangun kelompok Min lagi, ia sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Tapi ia salah. Tujuan hidupnya saat ini seharusnya membuat Jimin bahagia, melindungi Omega itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

 _Demi Sanshin—_

Begitu ia hampir tiba di depan teritori kelompoknya, Jaebum menyambutnya dengan gertakan tidak senang.

" _Hyung_!" seru Alpha itu menghardik Yoongi. "Kau ke mana saja?! Kami semua sudah pergi mencarimu! Kau berlari tiba-tiba tanpa berkata apapun sejak subuh tadi! Kau mengkhawatirkan semua orang! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kau menghilang dan tiba-tiba diserang oleh kelompok lain!"

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan geraman, menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Seungwan berdiri depan pondoknya dengan dua tangan terkatup di dadanya, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Min Yoongi. Jimin menangis padaku, mengatakan kalau kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan pergi meninggalkannya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sesegera mungkin Yoongi mengubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali yang masih telanjang bulat, menunjukkan kerutan perasaan bersalah di wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku—aku merasa sedikit kesal dan jengah, lalu aku melarikan diri. Aku memang sudah bersikap kekanakan dan—"

Ada suara isakan di belakangnya, membuat Yoongi serta yang lain ikut menoleh.

Ia melihat Jimin, dengan wajah memerah karena sengak tangis.

Seungwan mendorong bahu Alpha itu mendekat pada Omeganya, "Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Meminta maaflah padanya." Ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dengan hentakan keras.

Yoongi panik saat ia melihat derai air mata di wajah Jimin. Buru-buru ia mengangsurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata di wajah Omega itu. "Maafkan aku, Jimin- _ah_ , aku tidak bermaksud—"

Jimin melompat untuk merangkul lehernya.

"A-aku juga minta maaf," desis Omega itu lirih, "Aku minta maaf—aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali, padahal sudah begitu banyak hal yang kau lalui—" ia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak sang Alpha, "—aku minta maaf aku sudah tidak tulus menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. A-aku memang belum bisa mencintaimu—tapi, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi. _Mian, mian_ —"

Yoongi setengah menggendong tubuh sang Omega, merasakan hatinya kembali luluh setiap kali mendengar suara Jimin. Setelah melempar pandangan terakhir pada Jaebum dan anggota kelompoknya yang lain, Yoongi berangsur menuju ke pintu pondoknya.

Ia membawa Jimin ikut serta bersamanya masuk ke dalam pondok, menunggu hingga Omega itu menghentikan isak tangisan.

"Aku sudah tidak membencimu, Yoongi," kata Jimin—terdengar seperti anak kecil, "Dan aku pun belum tahu apa yang saat ini aku rasakan terhadapmu. Tapi, _jebal_ , jangan pernah sekalipun berusaha meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan membawa perasaan marah terhadapku."

Yoongi meremas wajah Jimin, "Aku paham. Berhentilah menangis sekarang," kini perasaan bersalah meliputi dirinya. Ia sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan di depan sang Omega, membuatnya khawatir.

Ia tertegun saat Jimin kembali memasangkan kalung berbandul taring yang ia buang dengan sengaja—kalung yang diberikan oleh Omega itu agar leluhurnya melindungi Yoongi. "Pakailah kalung ini lagi. Kau lebih pantas memakainya. Jangan kau sia-siakan lagi perlindungan roh leluhurku, Yoongi."

Sang Alpha hanya menurut dan membiarkan Jimin mengikatkan simpul di ujung tali.

Jimin tidak berhenti mengamit lengan Yoongi sepanjang hari, membuat sang Alpha ketua kelompok Min tersebut terpaksa melewatkan waktu perburuannya.

Setelah mereka melewatkan dua mangkuk sup hangat, Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya berhenti dari tangisannya, menarik lengan Yoongi. "Kalau aku tertidur, maukah kau tetap menemaniku?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini, Jimin- _ah_. Sekarang tidurlah."

Kelopak mata Jimin perlahan-lahan menutup dan ia mulai terlelap.

Yoongi ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Dengan melihat ekspresi damai di wajah Jimin, ia sudah merasa cukup.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Jimin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan, beberapa malam kemudian. Mereka menunggu hingga Jimin mengalami gejala mual, perubahan pada indera penciuman, pengaruh pola makan—semuanya nihil. Seungwan pun berusaha menyenangkan hati keduanya ketika Yoongi mengantar Jimin untuk memastikan kalau-kalau seks mereka beberapa malam yang lalu akan berbuah hasil.

"Padahal saat kau menyetubuhiku untuk pertama kalinya, aku langsung hamil," ujar Jimin sedikit kecewa begitu mereka pulang dari pondok sang _Chilyouja_.

"Selalu ada banyak waktu untuk mencoba lagi, Jimin- _ah_. Jangan berkecil hati dulu," Yoongi pun ikut berusaha menghiburnya.

Dalam hatinya, Yoongi diam-diam berharap akan mencium perubahan aroma dari sang Omega. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun aroma susu yang melekat pada Jimin.

Melalui jalinan ikatan mereka, Yoongi bisa merasakan kekecewaan dan perasaan risau menjalar di dada Jimin. Omega itu begitu menginginkan anak ketika Yoongi hampir-hampir melupakan keinginan pertamanya untuk membangun keluarga. Melihat Omega itu berusaha meyakinkannya hampir tiap malam untuk mencoba, Yoongi juga merasa sebersit perasaan sedih menyelimutinya. Jimin mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hampir empat purnama berlalu, ia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan.

"Kita berhenti mencoba untuk sementara, _ne_? Semuanya butuh waktu, Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Yoongi pada Jimin sembari menggusak kepala sang Omega.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi, Yoongi?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Dari aroma tubuhmu aku tahu kau adalah Omega yang subur," kata sang Alpha berusaha meyakinkan.

Mendekati purnama kelima dan setelah menyelesaikan dua _heat_ Jimin, Yoongi kembali dihantui oleh mimpi buruk.

Ia kembali bermimpi bulan merah—begitu dekat di depan mukanya—menggantung di antara bentangan luas langit malam.

Kali ini ia melihat kobaran api disertai suara pekikan kematian yang sama.

Begitu Yoongi memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat kelompoknya—beserta kelompok Kim dan beberapa _Neugdae_ yang ia kenal berasal dari kelompok Park, bergelimpangan di sekitarnya.

Yoongi berusaha menutup matanya, tidak ingin kesekian kalinya melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Tetapi begitu ia membuka mata, ia masih berada di antara tumpukan jasad-jasad tidak bernyawa.

Jaebum dan semua anggota kelompoknya yang lain, berjajar dengan tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sebagian dari mereka berwujud serigala, sebagian manusia, dan sebagian lagi masih setengah bertransformasi.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menembus jauh ke depan—tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak hal. Tetapi kakinya terus melangkah—berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di depannya.

Kali ini tubuh-tubuh kelompok Kim juga bergelimpangan sama persis seperti mimpinya sebelum ia terjun ke medan perang. Ada tubuh Hoseok dan induk Omeganya—ditambah dengan BamBam dan kedua anak mereka, Jungkook dengan Taehyung beserta putra mereka, kecuali Kim Namjoon. Entah kenapa, Yoongi tetap tahu jika tengkorak serigala yang direngkuh oleh Hoseok dan induknya adalah milik Kim Namjoon.

Tidak jauh dari ia berpijak, ia mengenali tubuh Chanyeol beserta Omeganya—terhampar di antara mayat-mayat kelompok Park yang lain.

"Tidak dengan mimpi ini lagi—"

Yoongi berusaha mundur, tetapi sesuatu menumbuk punggungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Yoongi," desis suara yang begitu ia kenal padanya. Yoongi segera memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Jimin berdiri persis di belakangnya, memasang wajah putus asa. "Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini."

"Jimin—"

Jimin menengadahkan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan sang Alpha. "Kau juga membuatku melakukan ini."

Yoongi terkesiap saat mendapati kedua tangan Jimin dilumuri oleh darah.

"Jimin—apa yang kau—"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi terbangun dengan kedua mata terbelalak dan dengan peluh telah membasahi tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatannya dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Ia baru saja memimpikan bulan merah yang sama untuk kesekian kali. Tetapi kali ini ia terbangun dengan Jimin masih terlelap, kedua tubuh mereka saling berdekatan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Sewaktu Jimin bergumam dalam tidurnya, sang Alpha menyeka dahi Omega tersebut dengan belaian lembut, kembali berusaha menenangkannya ke dalam buaian mimpi. Jimin mengerutkan wajahnya, mendekat ke dada Yoongi, masih dalam keadaan terlelap.

"Itu semua hanya mimpi," bisik Yoongi lirih pada Jimin seraya menyisir helai keemasan yang berjatuhan di kening sang Omega, "Aku akan melindungimu, Jimin - _ah_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi berharap mimpinya tidak lagi muncul untuk memperingatkan akan bencana yang menimpa mereka selanjutnya.

Sore itu, ia bersama Jimin dan beberapa Alpha yang tersisa di kelompoknya termasuk Jaebum dan Jackson, sudah menangkap buruan dua ekor rusa dan satu ekor angsa. Mereka baru setengah mencapai wilayah tempat tinggal kelompok Min saat tiba-tiba, dari dua arah yang berlawanan, mereka dikepung oleh beberapa ekor _Neugdae_.

Empat ekor _Neugdae_ yang lebih besar mengincar dirinya, sementara _Neugdae_ yang lain berpencar untuk menyerang anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Yoongi berteriak pada Jackson yang berdiri paling dekat di sisi Jimin, untuk segera melindungi Omega itu—tetapi tanpa ia duga-duga, dua ekor serigala lain sudah mengincar Jimin terlebih dahulu.

Dalam sekejap mata, Yoongi yang telah berwujud _Saja_ mengaum marah saat melihat dua ekor serigala tersebut menyerang Jimin, menggigit sebagian lengan dan sebagian lagi torso sang Omega. Jimin memekik kesakitan, berusaha untuk melawan.

 _JIMIN-AH!_

Jackson menggigit punggung salah seekor serigala hingga menyebabkan kucuran darah. Saat seekor _Neugdae_ melepaskan jeratan rahangnya dari Jimin, sang Omega menggigit _Neugdae_ yang satu lagi dan memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menjadi seekor serigala.

 _Pergi! Jackson! Bawa Jimin pergi dari sini dan beritahu yang lain kalau kita diserang!_ Yoongi mengaum pada Jackson, tidak mengidahkan rasa sakit pada bagian pundak dan torsonya. Dengan patuh, Jackson menjadi tameng bagi Jimin sembari memandu sang Omega kembali ke wilayah tempat tinggal kelompok Min, sekaligus mencari bantuan.

Beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ mengejar mereka dan dalam hatinya, Yoongi berdoa agar _Sanshin_ melindungi keduanya hingga tiba di wilayah kelompok Min. _Biarkanlah Jimin dan Jackson tiba dengan selamat—_

Ia menghantam mundur tubuh seekor _Neugdae_ dan menggigit seekor lainnya, sementara dua orang Beta bawahannya membantu Yoongi mengusir dua _Neugdae_ lainnya. Ia mencabik habis wajah seekor _Neugdae_ yang telah mengoyak lengannya, dan menggigit habis torso dua ekor _Neugdae_ lainnya. Rasa asam daging dan darah _Neugdae_ menghampiri mulutnya, tetapi Yoongi tidak sampai di situ.

Rahangnya membuka dan mengatup untuk membantu seorang Beta bawahannya, menyingkirkan dua orang Alpha yang menyerang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi menyadari sang Beta yang telah ia selamatkan sudah tidak bernyawa. Yoongi bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berduka karena ia hendak menolong para bawahannya yang lain—termasuk membantu Mark dan Jinyoung yang kewalahan memblokade serangan dari lima ekor _Neugdae_.

Malam telah menjelang begitu mereka selesai menuntaskan serangan _Neugdae_ kelompok lain.

Mark yang berusaha berdiri dengan dua kaki depan yang terluka, bertumpu di sebelah Yoongi dengan rahang terkatup gugup, _Kita kehilangan lima orang_ Neugdae, Jidoja-nim. _Dua Alpha dan tiga orang Beta_.

 _Apa yang kita lakukan pada tubuh-tubuh ini?_ Tanya Jinyoung menambahkan.

Yoongi memandangi kumpulan tubuh yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di sekitar mereka. Kemudian ia menatap anggotanya satu persatu dengan tatapan nanar. Hanya ada empat orang Alpha dan tiga orang Beta yang tersisa. _Tinggalkan mereka di sini. Biarkan alam yang mengubur jasad mereka._ Ujarnya dengan nada getir. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jimin dan Jackson yang belum kembali untuk membawakan bantuan. _Kita segera kembali ke pedalaman tempat tinggal kelompok._

Para bawahannya mendahului Yoongi menuju ke perdukuhan tempat tinggal kelompok Min. Ada belasan _Neugdae_ asing yang masih berpencar-pencar di sekitar mereka, melakukan penyerangan. Yoongi segera menghambur dan menghantam dua ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus dengan kedua cakarnya, membuat cipratan darah.

 _Sisakan satu orang!_ Serunya pada yang lain.

Satu ekor _Neugdae_ yang tersisa, ia biarkan tersudut di antara para bawahannya yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

 _Katakan sekarang atau kematianmu akan berjalan sangat menyakitkan_ , geram Yoongi dengan nada mengancam—mengulang hal sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada salah seorang _Neugdae_ yang menyerang kelompoknya, _Kau berasal dari kelompok mana? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk menyerang kelompok kami?_

Sorot mata _Neugdae_ yang tersudut tersebut tampak ketakutan, _A-aku dan yang lain—kami berasal dari kelompok Chang dan Jung… Aku berani bersumpah—_ suaranya tercekat saat Yoongi mengeratkan cakarnya di leher Beta tersebut, _—k-kelompok Choi yang menyuruh kelompok kami… Demi_ Sanshin, _jangan membunuhku, aku punya pasangan dan satu orang—_

Yoongi mengakhiri hidup Beta tersebut dengan membelek lehernya dalam satu koyakan. Darah bermuncratan ke sebagian moncong dan surai putihnya. Tetapi Yoongi tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya perasaan marah.

Ternyata memang kelompok Choi yang mengirim kelompok lainnya untuk menyerangnya.

Begitu memastikan bawahannya yang lain membuang jasad para musuh yang menyambangi wilayahnya dan mengumpulkan jasad anggotanya yang berjatuhan, Yoongi berlari mencari Jimin. Ia nyaris mengira terjadi sesuatu pada sang Omega sampai kemudian ia melihat Omeganya—masih telanjang bulat, sedang berusaha menutup luka memanjang di dada Jackson yang berakhir di cerukan leher Alpha itu. Seungwan membantu menyiapkan kain panjang yang masih bersih untuk membalut luka di torso Alpha tersebut sebelum kembali beralih pada anggota lain yang masih terluka.

Yoongi bersama dengan Jaebum dan bawahannya yang lain, duduk mengitari Jackson.

"Dia berusaha melindungiku," kata Jimin dengan wajah pucat, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Ada sekelompok _Neugdae_ yang menyerangku dan Jackson membuat tameng untuk menahan mereka. Aku juga ikut berusaha melawan bersama dengan Seungwan- _nim_ , tapi, tapi—Jackson terlalu mementingkan keselamatanku dan—dia tidak bisa menghindar—"

Ratapan Omega itu mencapai telinga Yoongi.

Jackson yang sudah tidak mampu mengubah kembali wujudnya, berusaha membuka mata, _Jidoja-nim_ —

Yoongi menaruh tapak kaki depannya ke atas kepala Alpha itu, _Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Jackson-_ ah. _Kau pantas mendapatkan istirahat terbaikmu_.

Jackson menarik napas panjang dan kemudian—ia sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara sentakan napas dari Jinyoung dan Mark disertai suara senggukan.

 _Kita akan menguburnya bersama teman-teman kita yang gugur di hutan,_ ia memutuskan _. Lalu setelah ini, biar aku yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan. Kalian membantu merawat luka orang-orang yang tersisa dan kemudian beristirahatlah._

 _Jidoja-nim—_

Yoongi menggeram pada Jaebum, _Ikuti saja perintahku_.

Jaebum menoleh pada kawan-kawannya yang lain dan kemudian menuruti perintah sang Alpha Min, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih setengah memangku jasad Jackson.

 _Jimin_ , kata Alpha itu pada Omeganya yang berusaha untuk tidak menahan air matanya, _Kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat._

Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Yoongi menuju pondok yang mereka tinggali. Sesampainya di sana, Yoongi mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan mengenakan pakaian dari serat tanaman yang hanya beberapa kali ia kenakan sebelum dibuang. Alpha itu baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Jimin, sampai kemudian Omeganya yang tengah mengenakan pakaian, tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan.

"Jimin?" panik, ia buru-buru menyusul ke sisi sang Omega. Jimin menggigit bibirnya seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, sementara kedua tangannya berangsur menyentuh perut. "Kau terluka? Biar aku membawamu ke Seungwan sekarang—" matanya membeliak saat ia melihat ada sebersit luka lebam di perut Omeganya.

"Yoongi…? Aku—aku merasa aneh… S-seperti ada sesuatu yang salah—"

"Perutmu lebam," Yoongi memberitahu Omega itu dan menarik tangan Jimin dari perutnya, "Jangan sentuh perutmu, aku bisa melihat luka lebam di sana."

Tiba-tiba Jimin mengerang nyaring, nyaris ambruk ke atas permukaan lantai kayu jika Yoongi tidak segera memegangi tubuhnya. Rasa panik semakin menyelimutinya karena ia khawatir luka yang dialami oleh Omeganya jauh lebih parah daripada yang ia kira. Bukan hanya sekadar luka di lengan kanannya dan luka lebam di perut.

Dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada darah yang mengalir di balik selangkangan Omega itu.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tubuh Jimin menegang di sebelahnya, mengejan, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sadari sebagai—

—gumpalan darah cikal bakal anak mereka.

Saking terkejutnya, Yoongi hanya bisa membeku di sebelah sang Omega. Mulutnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Ia baru kembali ke dunianya saat Jimin mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Yoongi—"

Yoongi bergegas mencari kain yang masih bersih dan mencelupnya ke dalam air yang selalu ia taruh di wadah sebelah dipan mereka. Pelan-pelan dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Yoongi menyuruh Omeganya untuk duduk sementara ia membasuh darah yang menuruni selangkangan Omega itu.

Bahkan ia tidak pernah mencium perubahan aroma pada tubuh Jimin.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggilnya sekali lagi. Omega bersurai keemasan tersebut terlalu takut untuk untuk melihat apa yang mengalir di bawah kakinya, tetapi ia tahu sekali jika yang mengalir bawah sana adalah darahnya sendiri. Matanya menyipit karena bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi sekaligus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang saat ini menghujam perutnya. "Apa—apa yang terjadi?"

Selesai membersihkan darah dari kaki sang Omega, Alpha itu malah membalas dengan berkata, "Kau—sebaiknya kita tetap pergi ke tempat Seungwan untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Yoongi, jujurlah padaku."

Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Jimin, "Kau—keguguran."

Jimin mencengkeram bahunya semakin kuat, "Aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu—"

Yoongi juga ingin melanjutkan ucapan Omega itu. _Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kau sedang hamil, Jimin -_ ah _. Kalaupun aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu pergi ikut berburu. Aku bisa saja segera meminta orang lain untuk melindungimu sementara aku pergi berburu._ Kemudian matanya tertuju pada gumpalan darah yang baru setengahnya berbentuk seperti janin singa. Terlalu kecil dan masih terlalu dini untuk dikeluarkan. "Aku pun juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, sekarang kita cepat pergi menemui Seungwan."

Ia membawa Jimin menemui Seungwan yang sedang kelabakan membalut luka seorang Alpha sementara dua orang Omega lainnya ikut menggantikan tugas Seulgi dan Joohyun yang sudah tiada merawat luka korban yang lain.

Seungwan membelalakkan matanya sewaktu ia mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Wajar kau tidak bisa merasakan dirimu hamil. Kau baru saja mengandung selama kurang dari belasan malam, Jimin- _ah_ ," sang Alpha wanita menjelaskan dengan tatapan bersimpati. "Luka lebam di perutmu menyebabkan kau keguguran, tapi aku bisa memberikanmu obat setelah ini. Kalau kau beristirahat selama beberapa malam dan banyak meminum air, kau akan kembali sehat seperti semula. Jauh lebih mudah daripada yang sebelumnya."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan emosi. Air matanya yang nyaris bercucuran karena menangisi Jackson, kini telah mengering.

Keduanya menunggu hingga Seungwan selesai merawat anggota kelompok yang terakhir terluka dan meracik obat di hadapan mereka. Selama waktu yang menyedihkan tersebut berlalu, Jimin tidak berhenti menyimpulkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari tangan Yoongi.

"Kurasa, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menangis kali ini," kata Jimin pada Yoongi setelah mereka kembali dari pondok Seungwan.

Ajaibnya, Omega itu sudah mampu berjalan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tidak tampak kalau beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja keguguran, baru kehilangan cikal bakal anak mereka. Tetapi ekspresi dingin dan sarat emosi, menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Setelah ini, akan kau apakan jasad anak _kita_?"

"Anak kita," Jimin mengulangi kata-kata tersebut di mulutnya. "Aku—aku akan menyimpannya pada satu wadah dan menaruhnya di sebelah abu Jisung."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk menamakan anak ini siapa?"

Yoongi meraskaan gelombang perasaan pilu menyesaki dadanya. "Aku bahkan belum tahu akan menamakannya siapa," gumam sang Omega, hendak tertawa. "Tapi tidak. Kali ini aku tidak akan memberinya nama. Dia—dia bahkan masih belum berwujud sempurna untuk kita mengenalinya."

Malam berjalan begitu lamban.

Yoongi berjaga di daerah perbatasan yang ditandai oleh pepohonan tinggi pinus bersama dengan para Beta yang telah ia pilih—lima orang Beta dari sepuluh orang Beta yang tersisa di kelompoknya. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk menyalakan obor di setiap sudut yang dapat mereka temukan, untuk menandai kalau-kalau ada kelompok lain yang memasuki wilayah mereka di malam hari.

Walaupun ia sedikit enggan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian bergelut dengan duka, tetapi Omega itu memaksanya untuk berhenti memikirkan dirinya. " _Kembalilah kalau kau sudah benar-benar merasa lelah, Yoongi_." Ia teringat ucapan Omega itu padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sepanjang ia berjaga semalaman, Yoongi menanggalkan pakaiannya pada suatu pohon dan kembali menyatu dalam wujud singanya.

Ia bejalan sedikit lebih jauh dari wilayah perbatasan, menuju sebuah lembah curam yang dirimbuni oleh semak-semak liar yang hampir mengering. Ia mulai mengaum—begitu lantang—pada bentangan langit dan juga pada alam sekitarnya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasa semarah ini pada _Sanshin_. Pada dewa yang telah melimpahkan kejayaan pada kaumnya dulu—dan kini melimpahkan penderitaan padanya.

 _Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengambil semuanya?!_ Teriak diri Yoongi pada sang alam, termasuk pada para dewa yang saat ini sedang melihat dirinya di balik temaram malam. _Aku sudah menderita selama bertahun-tahun, sudah hidup sendirian mencari jati diri dan juga tujuan hidup. Saat aku sudah menemukannya, kenapa kalian malah menghancurkannya? Kenapa kalian selalu merenggut kebahagiaan dariku dan juga dari orang-orang terdekatku?_

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

Bahkan ia tidak lagi mendengar suara gonggongan dari para Betanya yang lain.

 _Apa sebegitu bencinya kalian padaku? Seungwan pernah berkata, akulah yang pantas mendapatkan gunung_ Buzhou _Sandou_. _Tapi sampai saat ini, yang aku terima hanyalah kemalangan bertubi-tubi. Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?!_

Aumannya perlahan-lahan terbenam oleh keheningan malam.

 _Apakah ini yang pantas aku terima, setelah aku salah memutuskan pilihan? Kalian menghukumku sebegini beratnya?! Karena aku mencintai seorang Kim yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling kubenci? Karena aku sudah menentukan pilihan hidup yang salah?_

Tiba-tiba langit gelap mulai dihinggapi kilatan cahaya berwarna putih di langit-langit, disertai suara gemuruh. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya serta memadamkan obor-obor api yang dengan sengaja telah ia nyalakan. Yoongi menganggap hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membasahinya sebagai cemoohan dari para dewa.

Lalu ia teringat dengan ramalan Seungwan menyangkut badai yang akan dialami oleh Jimin.

Juga _bulgeundal_ dan _puleundal_.

 _Aku memohon pada kalian dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku akan selamanya mencintai Jimin. Kalau kalian merebutnya dariku, aku pasti akan selamanya membenci kalian—bahkan lebih dari membenci kelompok Choi. Jimin—dia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku harap kalian—tidak akan pernah merebutnya dariku. Jangan pernah lagi merebut kebahagiaan darinya! Buat saja aku selamanya menderita!_

Gemuruh semakin memekakkan telinga. Tetapi Yoongi tetap berdiri tegak di antara tamparan hujan dan kilatan petir yang menyambar, layaknya satu pohon kokoh yang tidak pernah runtuh meski diterpakan badai.

Dewa sedang menertawakannya dan Yoongi tidak ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Ia sudah bersumpah akan mengorbankan segenap jiwanya asalkan Jimin, sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang, tidak lagi ditimpakan kemalangan.

Tidak masalah kalaupun seluruh kehidupannya dijadikan taruhan.

Apapun asalkan Omega yang ia cintai bahagia.

 _Kau pembohong Min Yoongi._

 _Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia_.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Baru berselang enam malam sejak penyerangan yang terjadi di kelompok mereka, utusan dari kelompok Kim kembali datang. Para pembawa berita—yang terdiri dari satu orang Alpha dan tiga orang Beta, mengalami luka parah begitu tiba di pelataran dekat gerbang teritori kelompok Min.

"Ada lebih dari lima kelompok yang menyerang," kata Alpha utusan Hoseok dengan napas tersengal pada Yoongi sewaktu Seungwan merawat luka di lengan kirinya, "Kami kehilangan banyak orang—"

Jimin memunculkan diri di sebelah Yoongi. Rasa terkejut bercampur syok bermunculan di ekspresi wajahnya. "Seberapa banyak orang? Apa keluargaku selamat?"

Sang Alpha—yang bernama Jongin—menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu, "Aku—aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, saudara-saudaramu selamat."

Kedua mata Jimin menangkap sepasang iris merah milik Yoongi.

"Yoongi—"

Tanpa perlu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yoongi sudah paham. Ia melihat ke Seungwan yang balas menatapnya dan tersenyum kecut. "Kalau kau ingin aku ke sana, aku tidak mungkin membawa lebih banyak orang dan meninggalkan kelompokku tanpa penjagaan ketat. Begitu kita tiba di sini lagi, bisa saja kelompokku sudah hilang tak berbekas."

"Cukup kita berdua yang pergi jika memang demikian keadaannya," ujar Jimin dengan tegas.

Yoongi mau tak mau juga menyetujui ide Jimin. Omega itu sudah kembali pada keadaannya semula, seolah-olah kematian anak mereka yang kedua sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Alpha Min tersebut membiarkan utusan kelompok Kim untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka selama sehari penuh sebelum mereka ikut pergi menuju tujuan yang sama.

"Aku serahkan kelompok Min padamu, Jaebum- _ah_ ," ujar Yoongi pada sang Alpha bersurai hitam.

Jaebum mencengkeram bahu Yoongi kuat-kuat, "Percayakan semua padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau juga kembalilah dengan selamat."

Senyuman tersungging di wajah Yoongi. "Kau juga. Jangan merasa bersalah kalau aku kembali dekat sedikit luka."

Yoongi membuka mantelnya diikuti oleh Jimin dan utusan kelompok Kim—mengubah wujud manusia mereka menjadi wujud makhluk berkaki empat— _Neugdae_ dan _Saja_. Yoongi mengaum sebagai simbol mengawali perjalanan mereka ke kelompok Kim.

Selama mereka berlari, Yoongi bisa merasakan pasang surut yang bergejolak di relung dada Omeganya.

 _Berdoalah mereka akan baik-baik saja, Jimin-_ ah.

 _Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berhenti berdoa pada_ Sanshin _demi keselamatan mereka._

Wilayah kelompok Kim belum terlalu tampak di sudut pandang mereka, tetapi bumbungan asap berwarna abu keruh sudah menunjukkan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Jimin mempercepat derapan langkah kakinya, menyusul Yoongi dan kawanan Kim yang lain, mendaki jalanan naik yang terhubung ke wilayah kelompoknya dulu.

Masih bermil-mil lagi yang harus mereka capai untuk mendapati kepulan asap yang menguar hingga ke kaki langit telah sepenuhnya habis, menyisakan pemandangan kelabu di depan mereka.

Wilayah kelompok Kim yang kini telah ditempati bersama-sama dengan kelompok Park, Oh dan Nam. Meski demikian, jumlah mereka tidak lebih dari seratus kepala. Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan upacara berkabung sewaktu Jimin menyerobot masuk ke sekeliling anggota kelompoknya yang sedang berduka.

Hoseok menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya, " _Hyung_!"

Sang Alpha yang namanya disebutkan, sedang merangkul Jungyeon dan Jaehyun yang terang-terangan sedang menangis di rangkulannya. Matanya membulat oleh rasa terkejut dan lega melihat kedatangan Jimin, "Jimin!" ia melepaskan rangkulannya sejenak dari dua anak angkatnya untuk menyambut pelukan sang adik.

Yoongi memperhatikan reuni anggota keluarga tersebut dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Taehyung bersama pasangan Alphanya yang sedang menggendong anak mereka, ikut berkumpul di sekitar Jimin. Mereka saling berangkul-rangkulan.

"Kami—kami baru saja melakukan upacara pembakaran mayat," kata Hoseok memberitahukan dengan wajah pias. "Kami semua kehilangan terlalu banyak nyawa, Jimin- _ah_. Kelompok kita, kelompok Park, kelompok Nam dan kelompok Oh—" matanya tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Kami juga mendapatkan serangan yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Yoongi ikut memberikan keterangan tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang peristiwa Jimin yang baru saja keguguran oleh anak kedua mereka.

BamBam muncul untuk menyambut mantan ketua kelompoknya sembari merapatkan gendongan pada seekor anak _Neugdae_ yang bersurai coklat dan terbungkus sedikit lapisan serat alam, " _Jidoja-nim_ ," sebutnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menyentuh ujung moncong anak _Neugdae_ tersebut, melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya pada BamBam dan Hoseok secara bergantian. "Sejak kapan kalian mengangkat anak lagi…?"

"Itu adalah putra dari Chanyeol dan Omeganya," suara Hoseok berubah serak. "Mereka—mereka juga ikut gugur bersama yang lainnya pada kemarin sore. Sekarang—anak mereka, Chan—berada di bawah tanggung jawabku."

Ludah yang ditelannya terasa begitu pahit.

Jimin yang semula menurunkan pandangannya begitu mendengar berita kematian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kini mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari-cari sesuatu, "Lalu— _Eomma_. Di mana _Eomma_?"

Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk maju dan menjawab pertanyaan saudara kembarnya. Ia meremas bahu Jimin dengan lemah. Saat Omega berambut pirang keemasan tersebut menoleh padanya, Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya pada bentangan abu berwarna hitam yang telah membentuk lapisan gundukan tanah yang baru.

"Dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri bersama kami," desis Taehyung dengan lemah, kehilangan sebagian semangat hidupnya, "Lalu ada tujuh orang Alpha mengepung sarang Omega. Aku dan Omega Kim yang lain berhasil selamat, tapi tidak dengannya." Ia menurunkan tangannya dan tergagap, "Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi terlambat. Aku juga tidak punya kemampuan lebih untuk melakukan perlawanan. Aku harus melindungi Younghoon, Chim. Aku tidak punya pilihan—"

Jimin jatuh berlutut di depan serpihan abu di antara ranting-ranting kayu yang sebagian tidak sempat termakan oleh lidah api. Yoongi merasakan air matanya berjatuhan saat ia melihat Omeganya menggenggam segenggam butiran abu. Ia tahu Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan abu siapa yang saat ini ia tengah pegang, tetapi Omega itu tetap berduka atas kematian induknya.

"Aku terlambat datang ke sini," gumam Jimin, lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya hanya menatap ke serpihan abu di tangannya, "Aku belum sempat mengunjunginya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Omega itu dari belakang kuat-kuat, "Jimin."

Omega itu sama sekali tidak menangis. Tubuhnya tidak terguncang karena ratapan, ataupun menegang karena rasa syok. Ia hanya berlutut mengamati serpihan abu yang kemungkinan merupakan sisa-sisa jasad ibunya.

"Ini adalah perang, Yoongi," kata Omega itu dengan hambar. "Semua orang mati dalam perang. Aku kehilangan banyak saudara dalam perang. Leluhurku. Ayahku. Sekarang ibuku." Yoongi merasakan tubuh sang Omega menegang karena tarikan napas. "Tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega. Pada akhirnya ibuku bisa bersama-sama ayahku."

Yoongi justru yang menitikkan air matanya di punggung sang Omega. Tidak peduli semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

" _Kalau kau kembali ke sini lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengajakku berbicara, oke_?"

Padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah berbicara empat mata ataupun sekadar bertukar lebih dari beberapa kalimat dengan sang Omega—pasangan Kim Namjoon.

Upacara resmi ditutup dengan orang-orang kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing atau melanjutkan aktivitas di luar pondok yang mereka tinggali.

Sementara Jimin berkumpul bersama Taehyung dan BamBam, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hoseok dan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menghadapi kelompok Choi," kata Yoongi dengan patah semangat. "Apabila kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kelompok lainnya akan menghabisi kita dalam hitungan purnama."

Hoseok mengernyitkan kening, "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Yoongi, mereka pasti tidak akan mau menghentikan penyerangan dan justru kelompok Choi dan antek-anteknya akan menghabisi semuanya di tempat begitu kita berusaha menyambangi ke sana untuk bernegoisasi."

"Kalau begitu, apa masih memungkinkan untuk meminta bantuan dari kelompok lain?" tanyanya kali ini ia berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar yang lain. "Tidak mungkin di antara kelompok yang bersekutu dengan kelompok Choi, tidak ingin untuk menghentikan usahanya mengopresi kelompok kita hingga menjatuhkan korban jiwa. Mereka pasti mendapat tekanan untuk menghancurkan kelompok kita."

Ucapan Yoongi justru membuat Hoseok membuka rahangnya, terkejut, "Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Malahan kelompok lain yang ikut menyerang kita sudah pasti tidak akan mengkhianati kelompok Choi—"

"Apa kalian mau mencoba meminta bantuan dari kelompokku?" Jungkook pada akhirnya ikut menimpali. Dua Alpha memandang ke arahnya dan Alpha muda itu dengan malu-malu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Aku tahu mendiang ayahku sangat membenci kelompok kalian setelah pengkhianatan yang ayahmu telah lakukan, _Hyung_ , tapi—mungkin Mingyu tidak sependapat dengannya."

"Tapi dia juga menyuruh orang untuk menyerang kelompok kita, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Hoseok mengingatkan, tidak setuju.

"Pasti itu karena ada seseorang yang memaksanya. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang sangat diharapkan oleh ayahku sebagai penggantinya ketimbang diriku, tapi itu karena Mingyu adalah orang yang baik," ujar Jungkook meyakinkan Alpha Kim tersebut.

Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya dan dahinya ikut berkernyit, berpikir. "Kalau kelompok lainnya menyetujui ide ini, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Melalui diskusi yang berlangsung lama disertai oleh beberapa argumen yang seolah-olah tak kunjung berakhir, pada akhirnya keempat Alpha dari empat kelompok yang berbeda membuat satu kesepakatan. Mereka akan mencoba mengunjungi beberapa kelompok yang dulu masih berhubungan baik dengan mereka, salah satunya kelompok Jeon dan kelompok Jung.

Para keempat Alpha tersebut bersama dengan Min Yoongi—kecuali Hyungsik karena Alpha itu masih terluka parah setelah nyaris kehilangan nyawa pada penyerangan dua hari yang lalu, sehingga ia digantikan oleh adiknya yang masih hidup, Bogum. Jungkook mengambil alih sebagai penunjuk arah, berlari di baris belakang untuk mengamati pergerakan _Neugdae_ lainnya.

Kelompok Jeon dikelilingi oleh sungai yang mengalir deras dan beberapa tebing curam, memberikan cukup keuntungan apabila mereka diserang tiba-tiba oleh kelompok lain. Hanya perlu melalui tiga bentangan hutan ugahari, mereka telah tiba di muara sungai yang menandakan batas wilayah kelompok Jeon. Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang yang menjaga anggota kelompok Jeon di dalamnya, Jungkook menerobos kerumunan _Neugdae_ yang berkumpul di muka gerbang.

Ia menyalak nyaring pada seorang _Neugdae_ yang sedang berjaga, _Beritahu Mingyu kalau aku datang ke sini untuk bernegoisasi!_

Wajah Beta yang berhadapan dengannya tampak cemas, "Untuk apa kami membukakan pintu kalau tahu kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri?" ia berteriak untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

Jungkook menggeram lebih keras dan menyalak, _Aku bilang, panggilkan Mingyu. Aku ke sini bukan bermaksud untuk menyerang kalian. Jangan pernah lupa kalau aku masih memiliki darah Jeon, Minwoo_ -hyung.

Beta yang digertak oleh Jungkook tersebut menelan ludahnya dan kembali berteriak pada temannya untuk memanggil Mingyu. Ada jeda cukup lama sampai gerbang benar-benar dibuka. Mingyu, Alpha dari kakak laki-laki Jungkook, keluar didahului oleh belasan Alpha dan belasan Beta lainnya sebelum benar-benar memunculkan diri. Kesan lelah dan tidak bersemangat terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat matanya menangkap wujud serigala Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

"Mingyu," balas Jungkook dalam entitas manusianya. "Kami ingin berbicara serius denganmu."

"Kau sudah berkhianat, Jungkook. Kau sendiri yang memilih takdirmu sendiri untuk membela kelompok lain."

Yoongi menyembul keluar di antara _Neugdae_ yang lain, mencolok perhatian _Neugdae_ kelompok Jeon termasuk Mingyu sendiri. _Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, walaupun kami tahu kalian telah berhati dingin membantai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah._

Mingyu membulatkan matanya dan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, "Bahkan kau membawa Min Yoongi—jadi benar, kau ingin menghabisi kelompokmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku ingin menghabisi kalian!" teriak Jungkook frustasi, "Aku memang merasa iri karena ayahku lebih menyukaimu ketimbang aku yang putranya sendiri. Aku juga merasa kesal karena kau sudah mengawini Wonwoo dan merebut nama Alpha Jeon dariku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku terlalu mencintai Omegaku, Mingyu." Mingyu hanya balas menatapnya. "Kalau aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kelompok Kim, aku akan kehilangan Omegaku dan juga putra kami."

Mingyu tampak enggan menatap Jungkook. "Kau tahu, Jungkook, sejak kematian ayahmu, aku sudah terikat dengan kelompok lain. Sudah terlambat bagimu untuk memintaku membantumu." Alpha itu mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan dan berubah menjadi serigala kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

 _Kelompokmu datang menyerang kelompokku, tujuh purnama yang lalu_ , Yoongi kembali berucap, membuat Mingyu segera menoleh dengan sikap awas akan segala pergerakan mencurigakan yang diberikan oleh _Saja_ yang menjulang di antara semua _Neugdae_ lainnya. _Saat aku membunuh salah seorang dari mereka, ia meminta padaku untuk mengampuni nyawanya karena ia memiliki seorang pasangan dan seorang anak. Apa kau pikir, dengan terus menerus melaksanakan amanat orang lain untuk mengirimkan orang-orang dan menghancurkan kelompokku, tidak sama dengan mengirim mereka untuk kehilangan nyawa dengan cara yang percuma? Lebih baik kau mengirim mereka ke medan perang sehingga mereka mati dengan terhormat. Ketimbang kau membunuh mereka tanpa dalih yang jelas._

Tangan Mingyu gemetar begitu mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. "A-aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal itu! Kalau aku membela kalian, aku juga akan kehilangan kelompok ini! Juga Wonwoo dan anak-anak kami—kami akan kehilangan lebih banyak orang lagi—"

 _Lalu sampai kapan kau mau mengirim mereka menuju jurang kematian yang sia-sia? Sampai kami semua habis terbunuh oleh penyerangan yang kalian lakukan? Sampai kalian juga kehilangan banyak nyawa yang seharusnya dapat menjadi pahlawan dengan memerangi orang-orang yang salah?_

Beberapa orang _Neugdae_ di sekeliling Mingyu ikut memasang ekspresi bimbang, termasuk beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ yang telah menjadi serigala di belakangnya, perlahan-lahan menunjukkan tabiat untuk menahan serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan.

Hoseok kali ini ikut maju di sebelah Yoongi, _Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, Mingyu. Satu karena perang dan satunya lagi karena penyerangan yang telah kalian laksanakan. Di kelompokku dan ketiga kelompok lainnya, jumlah kami hanya tersisa tidak lebih dari ratusan jiwa. Semuanya terjadi karena kami hanya membela satu orang—yang jelas-jelas hingga saat ini rela memberikan bantuan tenaga untuk menolong kami ketika situasi berbalik. Apakah kau sepenuhnya ingin menjadi binatang seperti mereka? Kehilangan sebagian hati nuranimu karena ketamakan suatu kaum?_

Tidak sampai di situ, Jungkook bersujud di hadapan Mingyu. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, sedangkan telinga memerah. Tampak jelas dari gestur tubuhnya yang tegang, ia berusaha menekan rasa malunya yang sebagai seorang Alpha dengan bersujud di hadapan seorang Alpha lainnya. "Aku minta tolong padamu sekali lagi, Mingyu. Bantulah kami semua. Aku akan kehilangan Omegaku dan juga anak kami kalau terus menerus menerima penyerangan seperti ini."

Tentu saja aksi spontan Jungkook mengejutkan Mingyu. "Kau tidak bisa berkata begitu, Jungkook! Aku dan Omegaku—anak-anak kami dan juga anggota kelompok lainnya, akan segera diluluhlantakkan kalau aku sampai ketahuan oleh kelompok lain ikut membela kalian! Kau juga bersedia melihat saudara kandungmu sendiri dibunuh oleh kelompok lain?!"

 _Karena itu, kami memberikan penawaran padamu. Bergabunglah dengan keempat kelompok lainnya,_ kata Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu. _Kami juga akan berusaha meminta bantuan dan segala derma dari kelompok lainnya—dengan mengumpulkan lebih banyak orang. Begitu jumlah kami sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, kami akan menemui kelompok Choi dan menyelesaikan semua persiteruan ini. Aku sudah kehilangan rasku—seluruh saudara-saudara sedarahku—dan kini aku tidak ingin lebih banyak menjatuhkan nyawa hanya karena kelobaan suatu kaum._

Jakun Mingyu bergerak naik turun, menelan ludah. Ia berpikir keras. "Baiklah kalau begitu," pada akhirnya ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk bangkit sembari merangkul tubuh Alpha tersebut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan menentang keinginan kelompok lain yang lebih besar. Tapi dengan kalian berjanji juga akan membantu kami kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu, mungkin hal ini bisa kembali kita bicarakan di dalam." Ia menyeru pada kelompok yang lainnya untuk masuk.

Saat mereka memasuki wilayah pemukiman kelompok Jeon, Yoongi melihat seorang Omega—yang sedikit fitur wajahnya mengingatkan Yoongi akan Jungkook. Jungkook menangis saat ia memeluk tubuh sang Omega, setengah menggendongnya. Ia juga berkasih-kasihan dengan seorang anak _Neugdae_ yang berusia tidak jauh dari dua tahun dan empat tahun usia matahari, yang mengekor di belakang induk Omeganya.

Mereka adalah Omega dari Mingyu—sekaligus kakak laki-laki dari Jungkook—beserta anak-anak mereka.

Selesai berdiskusi menentukan kelompok mana saja yang akan mereka sambangi, barulah keesokan paginya mereka meneruskan aliansi dengan kelompok lain, mengumpulkan tenaga bantuan sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan kelompok Jung, Ahn, Kang, dan Bang.

Kelompok Bang yang dulunya merupakan kelompok Seokjin—induk Omega Jimin dan kedua saudaranya—merupakan satu-satunya kelompok yang tidak ikut berperang.

Sang Alpha, Bang Hyosang—kakak laki-laki mendiang Omega Kim, menyambut kedatangan Hoseok dengan sukacita. Alpha itu berusaha untuk tetap bertampang netral saat mendengar kematian adiknya dari Hoseok.

"Kelompok kami juga beberapa kali diserang," ujar Hyosang sambil menerawang, "Tapi rupanya Seokjin mati lebih dulu dariku. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan siapapun kecuali kalian."

Kelompok sisanya menolak memberikan bantuan, bahkan kelompok Lee sudah bersiap-siap memberikan perlawanan meskipun mereka belum mencapai wilayah teritori kelompok _Neugdae_ tersebut. Sekembalinya dari beberapa kelompok yang telah menolak untuk bergabung dengan aliansi mereka, Park Bogum tampak waswas kelompok besar lainnya akan berkomplot untuk menghancurkan kelompok lain yang bersekutu dengan mereka.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Bogum_ , kata Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Alpha tersebut. _Kita sudah mendapatkan lebih banyak bala bantuan daripada yang kita harapkan._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Semua kelompok yang berhasil terkumpul, bermalam di wilayah pemukiman kelompok Kim. Mereka tiba bersamaan dengan datangnya hujan yang perlahan-lahan membasahi alam di sekitar pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_.

Jimin berulang-ulang menunjukkan kecemasannya pada Yoongi tanpa sadar—dengan cara terus menerus menggenggam tangan Yoongi begitu Alpha itu tiba di tempat.

"Aku—aku tidak berhenti memikirkan dirimu," Omega itu mengakui, "Aku selalu merasa cemas, terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada satupun kelompok yang mau membantu kalian? Bagaimana kalau mereka malah berbalik menyerang begitu kalian tiba di tempat mereka?"

Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin yang sedang mencengkeram jari-jarinya kuat-kuat, membawanya ke ujung bibirnya dan memberi kecupan lembut, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengenakan kalung yang kau berikan. Kalung ini—sesuai dengan harapanmu—melindungiku."

"Tetap saja Yoongi. Kau menjadi incaran setiap kelompok. Kau dan juga semua kepala Alpha dari para kelompok sekutu yang telah kau kumpulkan—dan—besok kalian akan pergi lagi untuk menemui kelompok Choi. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Hei, hei," seru Yoongi menenangkan sang Omega, "Daripada kau berpikiran macam-macam dan terus menerus membayangkan hal negatif, bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi untukku?"

Jimin memandanginya seolah-olah Yoongi baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak dapat dicerna oleh otaknya. "Yoongi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau—"

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Tetapi dengan aku melihat wajahmu dan mendengar suaramu, hatiku akan kembali tenang. Kau tahu, kan, ada sedikit sihir di balik suaramu? Jadi—bernyanyilah untukku, ya? Kau tidak pernah lagi bernyanyi sejak… kita kehilangan Jisung."

Mata Omega itu berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Ah, kau benar..." ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku pun juga lupa kalau aku sudah berjanji akan bernyanyi untukmu juga."

Sang Alpha membimbing Jimin ke atas dipan, mendudukkannya di sana sementara sang Alpha merebahkan diri di sisinya.

 _Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo..._

 _Arirang gogaero neomeoganda_

 _._

 _Nareul beorigo gashineun nimeun_

 _Shimrido motgaseo balbyeongnanda._

 _._

 _Cheongcheonhaneuren janbyeoldo manko_

 _Uri ne gaseumen huimangdo manta._

 _._

 _Jeogi jeo sani Buzhousandosaniraji_

 _Dongji seotdaredo kkotman pinda._

.

Selama Jimin menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuknya, Yoongi memejamkan mata, membayangkan hamparan luas gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang dulu pernah ia tinggali bersama dengan kelompoknya yang terdahulu.

Salju seputih gulungan awan di atas langit biru yang membentang di sepanjang anak gunung. Udara dingin yang menggigit tulang setiap kali ayahnya membawa dirinya berlari keluar menuruni gunung. Tetapi begitu mereka kembali ke puncaknya, sengatan hangat matahari di pemandangan langit cerah beserta paparan hijau yang bermekaran di mana-mana kembali menghujani benak Yoongi. Gunung yang dulu pernah dikuasai oleh kelompoknya—ras terakhir _Saja_ —selalu didatangi oleh musim semi. Semuanya tenteram, setenteram kicauan burung kolibri di antara batang-batang pepohonan.

Kini _Buzhou Sando_ yang ia tengah singgahi, tidaklah sama dengan gunung yang dulu pernah menjadi rumahnya. Musim semi tidak selamanya menyambangi ke gunung yang dulunya diakui sebagai kayangan para dewa, bersamaan dengan banyaknya darah yang ditumpahkan di atas tanah gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Es-es yang melindungi gunung _Buzhou Sando_ telah lama mencair dan tidak pernah kembali—digantikan oleh padang sabana yang berundak-undak, serta dikelilingi oleh tepian curam.

Sungai-sungai masih tetap mengalir, tetapi telah kehilangan sebagian airnya. Pohon-pohon mulai ditinggalkan oleh berbagai jenis burung dan hewan-hewan pengerat, dibiarkan termakan oleh berbagai macam cuaca hingga kerontang. Beberapa jenis hewan telah meninggalkan habitat lama mereka di _Buzhou Sando_ , kecuali _Chikso_ dan sedikit hewan berkaki empat lainnya.

Pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ telah kehilangan pesona dan kemampuan lamanya, menjadikan pegunungan tersebut tidak kalah berbeda daripada gunung-gunung umum lainnya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagu dan kau sudah tertidur."

Yoongi kembali membuka matanya mendengar suara Jimin berkata padanya. "Ah. Suaramu terlalu merdu hingga membuaiku ke alam mimpi. Membuatku membayangkan hamparan rumput luas dan bentangan langit biru."

Jimin tergelak, "Padahal cerita di balik lagu yang aku nyanyikan ini bercerita tentang seorang serigala penjaga perbatasan yang jatuh cinta pada Omega yang ternyata tidak memiliki kelompok. Atau lebih tepatnya Delta seperti kelompokmu. Mereka bertemu di bawah langit malam. Di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang, keduanya saling jatuh cinta."

"Hmm. Kedengarannya sedikit familiar," Alpha itu menggaruk dagunya, "Hanya saja perlu digantikan dengan langit senja. Juga posisi Alpha dan Omega yang saling bertemu di dalam lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu."

Jimin ikut bersandar di sebelah Yoongi, "Maksudmu? Kau mengatakan kisah kita berdua mirip dengan mereka?"

"Hmm. Sayangnya kau masih belum mau membalas perasaanku hingga saat ini."

Kedua mata Jimin hanya menyipit oleh tawa, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Yoongi." Ia memainkan salah satu tangan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, "Tapi kisah mereka berujung menyedihkan. Sang Alpha gugur saat pergi ke medan perang dan sang Omega yang telah ia kawini, ditinggalkan begitu saja." Tangannya berhenti memainkan jari-jari Yoongi. "Mungkin—aku lebih senang kalau kisah mereka tidak bersesuaian dengan kisah kita."

Ada sedikit kegundahan di nada suara Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hidup kita jauh lebih—curam, tentunya," Alpha itu mengakui. "Aku memunculkan diriku di hadapanmu dan justru menyeretmu masuk ke dalam jurang penderitaan. Kau kehilangan banyak orang yang kau sayangi. Padahal aku sudah tidak lagi ada keinginan untuk membuatmu menderita." Ia kembali teringat akan permohonan bodohnya pada sang dewa, ketika ia mengajukan diri menggantikan bawahannya yang lain untuk berpatroli di wilayah perbatasan Min. Permohonan bodohnya yang menyatakan kalau ia dengan sukarela bersedia dibuat menderita asalkan Omeganya bahagia di bawah terpaan hujan yang menggigit tulang. Tetap saja, Jimin dibuat menderita bersamanya—bahkan mungkin jauh lebih menderita darinya. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah, Jimin."

"Aku—aku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Aku ingin sekali menangis—menangisi kematian anak kita, kematian kedua orang tuaku, Youngjae, semua orang… Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi meratapi mereka. Cukup satu dua tetes air mata, lalu mataku seolah-olah mengering. Tentu saja aku masih berduka atas kematian ibuku, tapi… aku sudah lelah meratapinya."

Mereka kembali saling berbicara, dari hati ke hati, saling membuka diri.

Yoongi melupakan bebannya meski hanya untuk semalam. Hanya cukup mendengar suara Omeganya, mendengar semua kelesahnya. Jalinan batin mereka kembali menguat, saling menyatu, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Mereka tidak perlu saling bersetubuh untuk membuat Yoongi paham ia seutuhnya memiliki Jimin, walaupun hati sang Omega belum berada di genggamannya.

Hujan masih turun ketika keduanya saling tertidur, dengan tubuh saling berangkulan satu sama lain.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kelompok Choi menjadi salah satu perjalanan yang paling menegangkan dalam hiudpya, di posisi kedua setelah pengalamannya ke medan perang untuk pertama kali.

Kelompok Choi terletak di bagian paling strategis pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_. Dikelilingi hutan bambu, aliran sungai deras, dan lereng yang curam. Tetapi di balik medan pegunungan yang cukup riskan untuk dijadikan tempat pemukiman tersebut, ada banyak macam satwa yang ditemui ketimbang wilayah pegunungan lainnya—kalaupun para hewan-hewan di sana sudah tidak lagi sedistingtif masa-masa kelompok Min masih berjaya sebagai pemiliknya.

Yoongi ingat walau hanya gambaran abu-abu, kelompoknya pernah singgah sesaat ke wilayah yang kini dihuni oleh kelompok Choi saat musim kawin hewan lainnya tiba. Ada banyak hewan-hewan yang keluar dari sarangnya—waktu yang pas untuk dijadikan mangsa berburu. Ayahnya sekali membawa Yoongi kecil—menggendong dirinya yang baru saja berhasil sepenuhnya mengontrol wujud manusianya—dan meninggalkan Yoongi di atas sebuah tumpukan tuala di atas hamparan rumput, mengajaknya untuk menyaksikan cara mereka berburu.

" _Beginilah cara kita berburu, Yoongi_."

Dan sekarang tempat itu sedikit berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat. Lereng curamnya sudah tidak lagi ditumbuhi tanaman paku maupun tanaman perintis lainnya meski masih ditumbuhi beberapa jenis pohon. Kebanyakan tanahnya yang semula gembur, kini digantikan oleh lereng berpasir yang tampak basah karena masih ditimpa hujan. Satu ekor rusa yang awalnya berlari-larian di atasnya tergusruk sewaktu kakinya masuk ke dalam kubangan berlumpur, menggelinjang berusaha melepaskan diri.

Angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan sedikit surai-surai peraknya dan Yoongi menahan napas.

Belum mencapai puncak pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ , ia dan yang lain telah dihambat oleh sepasukan lebih _Neugdae_ yang telah sepenuhnya menjadi serigala.

Mereka menggeram dan menyalak liar, mengancam Yoongi dan yang lain untuk mundur.

Hoseok melempar pandangan ke arah Yoongi, berdiskusi untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Sebagai pilihan, Yoongi maju di antara _Neugdae_ lainnya, mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya yang agung dan surai-surai putihnya yang bergelora diterpa oleh hempasan angin gunung dan curahan hujan. Ia mengaum, memberitahukan keberadaannya pada semua orang, menunjukkan posisi dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha yang seharusnya disegani.

 _Kami ke sini ingin berunding. Kalau kalian tidak mengizinkan kami untuk masuk ke dalam dengan cara baik-baik, maka kami tidak punya pilihan selain menumpahkan darah di atas tanah suci ini._

Beberapa orang Beta memundurkan langkah mereka mendengar ucapan Yoongi, merunduk dengan takut-takut dan sikap waspada, sementara beberapa orang Alpha lainnya masih berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka berpijak.

"Aku tahu apa maksud dan tujuanmu ke sini, bahkan sebelum kau perlu mengucapkan."

Sebuah suara menyita atensi semua orang.

Choi Seunghyun muncul dengan diiringi oleh empat orang Alpha kepercayaannya. Wajahnya masih tampak tampan meski Yoongi yakin sudah beratus-ratus purnama telah dilalui oleh Alpha tersebut, kecuali jika tidak ada kesan dingin dan mengintimidasi pada garis-garis di wajahnya yang semakin dipertegas dengan gumpalan daging yang menutupi sebagian matanya yang pernah dicongkel oleh Yoongi dalam peperangan sebelumnya. Yoongi ingat ialah yang menorehkan luka tersebut di wajah sang Alpha.

Sewaktu Choi Seunghyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoongi, Yoongi dapat melihat ada belasan pemimpin kelompok lainnya mengekor di belakang sang Alpha Choi.

"Kalian ke sini karena ingin membalas dendam, kan?"

 _Sayangnya tidak,_ Yoongi menggertakkan taring-taringnya, menguatkan rahangnya, _Kami ke sini karena ingin menghentikanmu sebelum lebih banyak menelan korban. Kau telah menyeret kelompok lain ke dalam jurang kehancuran hanya karena ingin memusnahkan satu orang. Atau lebih tepatnya—satu kaum._

Choi Seunghyun tersenyum dingin, "Kau mengingatkanku pada ayahmu. Mungkin cukup bijak, pintar, disegani semua orang. Sayangnya, sebagaimanapun semua orang menghormati keagungan yang kalian miliki, kalian tetaplah makhluk yang arogan. Selalu menentang apa yang telah disepakati oleh semua kelompok dan kemudian memberontak. Lalu bersenang-senang sendiri dengan kejayaan yang kalian miliki."

 _Aku tidak ingat masa kecilku berlalu seperti itu, Choi Seunghyun. Aku ingat betul bagaimana kau mendatangi kelompok kami dan membunuh semua orang tanpa pernyataan perang terlebih dahulu—tanpa berkompromi._

"Itu semua terjadi karena semua kelompok di sini mengalami wabah kelaparan di musim kemarau. Kalau kami tidak cepat-cepat menemukan wilayah perburuan dan lahan untuk bercocok tanam, kami semua akan mati."

 _Kalian semua akan mati—lalu kalian tidak punya pilihan selain merebut tanah agung yang seharusnya menjadi milik kelompokku dengan tangan-tangan kotor kalian?_ Yoongi mengaum marah, membuat semua orang bahkan kelompok Kim dan sekutunya sendiri ikut melonjak kaget. Tetapi Choi Seunghyun memasang wajah datar, tidak sedikit pun bergeming. _Kalau kalian sendiri tidak datang dengan tujuan untuk memusnahkan kelompok kami, sudah pasti ayahku akan bersedia berkompromi dengan kalian dan membagi sebagian wilayahnya._

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal ayahmu, Min Yoongi? Apa sekarang, kau merekrut kelompok lain untuk berkhianat padaku dan membalaskan dendam kelompokmu? Dan kau pikir aku dengan sukarela mau mendengarmu setelah kau membunuh anakku?"

 _Sayangnya tidak. Aku ke sini untuk memintamu menghentikan penyerangan terhadap kelompok-kelompok lain. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak darah yang kau tumpahkan secara percuma dengan memerangi kaummu sendiri. Kami sendiri pun telah memenangi peperangan, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mau menerima kekalahanmu itu dan meminta lebih. Soal anakmu—rasanya kematiannya setimpal dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku_.

Choi Seunghyun menggertak marah pada akhirnya, naik pitam. "Kau sendiri yang menyebabkan ini semua, Min Yoongi! Kau telah membuat semua orang berbalik untuk membelot kesetiaan mereka terhadapku! Sekarang—kau merekrut beberapa kelompok untuk memerangiku dan mengambil kembali wilayah kejayaanmu, bukan? _Mu_ kelompokku yang mengatakannya padaku—dia melihatmu suatu saat akan memerangi kaum kami, menghancurkan semuanya dan kembali mengklaim _Buzhou Sando_ ini!"

 _Aku bahkan sudah tidak membutuhkan tanah pegunungan ini—yang sudah kehilangan pesonanya. Kalian sudah tidak lagi dilindungi oleh padang salju dan sudah tidak lagi memiliki musim semi yang berkelanjutan. Pegunungan ini sudahlah tidak sama lagi dengan pegunungan_ Buzhou Sando _yang aku kenali. Untuk apa aku mengklaimnya kalau aku sendiri sudah menemukan wilayah yang tepat untuk kujadikan teritori kelompokku yang baru?_ Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, seolah-olah memandang rendah Choi Seunghyun, _Tapi tidak dengan dirimu, Choi Seunghyun. Kau loba dan tamak. Kau sendiri justru memanfaatkan para sekutumu untuk menyerang kelompokku dan juga kelompok yang memusuhimu. Dan begitu kau menang, kau akan mengambil tanah-tanah yang sudah kau jajaki dari kelompok lain yang telah kehilangan nama mereka._

Mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, Choi Seunghyun berteriak marah dan nyaris mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala—sampai kemudian Lee Hyukjae menghentikannya.

"Seunghyun, mungkin sebaiknya kita berbicara baik-baik di dalam," Lee Hyukjae mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan Alpha tersebut. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, dan sedikit menghakimi. Demikian pun, ucapannya terdengar kontras dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "Min Yoongi punya alasan yang perlu kita dengarkan."

Seunghyun jelas-jelas kurang menyetujui ide Alpha Lee tersebut, menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat dari Hyukjae.

Hoseok menggeram kagum pada Yoongi, _Kau memang hebat dalam soal meyakinkan orang, kurasa_.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak senang mendengarnya. Setelah melihat reaksi Seunghyun, ia hanya punya kemungkinan kecil untuk menghentikan tabiat Alpha Choi tersebut untuk menyerang kelompoknya dan juga termasuk kelompok lain.

Mereka berdiskusi satu malam penuh—lebih lama daripada pertemuan pertama yang dihadirinya bersama Kim Namjoon sebelum mereka terjun ke medan perang. Situasi juga berjalan lebih pelik daripada yang ia bayangkan. Beberapa kelompok menunjukkan kegusaran mereka secara terang-terangan pada Yoongi, mendelik setiap Alpha Min tersebut mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tidak jarang pula kelompok lain yang terkagum-kagum saat mendengar penuturan panjang mengenai apa yang terjadi dan melempar rasa tidak setuju saat Seunghyun membela diri.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai pada kesepakatan untuk menghentikan penyerangan ke kelompok lain dengan alasan memerangi sesama _Neugdae_ memang sudah sepantasnya dihentikan.

Di akhir pertemuan, Choi Seunghyun dengan sengaja mendekat ke telinga Yoongi dan berbisik geram, satu matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Seandainya saja kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk mati, Min Yoongi. Jangan anggap kau sudah menang."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum angkuh mendengar kalimat Alpha tersebut dan kembali pulang ke kelompoknya dengan rasa penuh kemenangan.

Para Alpha pemimpin menyelamati Yoongi, mengelu-elukan kehebatannya dalam berdiplomasi dan menawarkan kesepakatan. Membuat seluruh kelompok dapat kembali ke wilayah mereka masing-masing dengan tenteram dan damai, termasuk kelompok Park, Oh dan Nam yang telah mendapatkan kembali wilayah teritori mereka.

Semua anggota kelompok Kim dan kelompok lainnya mengelu-elukan nama Yoongi, menyambutnya layaknya seorang pahlawan. Yoongi hanya bisa menurunkan matanya ke atas permukaan tanah, tidak terbiasa dengan lontaran pujian yang sekarang diarahkan padanya. Sebelumnya, semua orang—semua _Neugdae_ kecuali kelompoknya—selalu melemparinya dengan tatapan benci dan rasa takut.

Dan lihatlah mereka sekarang. Semuanya telah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Min Yoongi adalah sang pahlawan. Telah menghentikan kemusnahan banyak kelompok dan menyelamatkan banyak jiwa.

Saat Yoongi berusaha melalui kerumunan _Neugdae_ yang mengerubunginya dengan rasa kagum, Jimin datang menghampiri Alpha itu—membungkukkan diri untuk menangkap tatapan matanya yang terarah ke atas permukaan tanah karena rasa sungkan. "Tegakkan dirimu dan balas menatap mereka semua, Yoongi. Semua orang mengagumimu sekarang. Bagi mereka kau adalah pahlawan. Kau pantas memegang nama itu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan. Percaya dirilah."

Yoongi mengikuti ucapan sang Omega dan berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Hoseok tersenyum padanya di antara kerumunan orang-orang, bersama dengan Omeganya dan juga anak-anak mereka. Sementara di sisi lain, Jungkook mengangkat putranya tinggi-tinggi, meneriakkan nama Yoongi diikuti oleh sorakan Taehyung. Semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

Yoongi seperti mendapat kepercayaan diri baru.

Ia tidak lagi memimpikan bulan merah, tidak akan lagi melihat pertumpahan darah.

Ini adalah hari kemenangannya, kemenangan semua orang.

Yoongi kedua mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan ikut bersorak. Jimin yang hanya tertawa terpingka-pingkal melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, terkesiap saat tanpa ancang-ancang, Yoongi bergerak untuk menarik pinggulnya—memberikan pelukan hangat. Pelukan tersebut diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di atas bibirnya yang ranum.

Rona merah menyelimuti wajah sang Omega saat Alpha itu berbisik padanya, "Ini saatnya untuk kita berbahagia, Jimin. Tidak akan ada lagi peperangan, tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah. Kau tidak perlu kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi setelah ini."

Tanpa ia sangka-sangka, Jimin balas menciumnya dengan ciuman yang lebih hangat.

Barulah saat ia hendak menyusul Jimin ke pondok Kim, Yoongi berpapasan dengan Minseok. Ekspresinya kembali berubah jengah saat melihat Beta itu. Sang _Mu_ sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun padanya tetapi tidak menghindarkan dirinya untuk berkata, " _Sanshin_ tampaknya berpihak padamu," tukasnya dengan nada yang sarat akan emosi. "Mungkin kita telah berhasil mengelak dari kehancuran—dari disintegrasi—untuk sementara. Tapi aku pernah sekali melihat puncak dari masa depanmu, Min Yoongi. Masa depanmu hitam—gelap."

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali ini berucap baik padaku? Apakah mimpimu itu didasari oleh kebencianmu terhadapku?"

"Masa depan yang kulihat adalah wangsit dari _Sanshin_. Bukan karena aku ingin melihatnya sesuai dengan perspektif yang kuharapkan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas wangsit yang telah kau berikan padaku."

Seberapapun ia berusaha mengacuhkan ucapan Minseok, hatinya kembali dicekam oleh rasa waswas.

Kemenangannya hari ini terlalu mudah.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Semua anggota kelompok Min menyambut kedatangan Yoongi dan Jimin dengan rasa antusias yang tulus. Pun dengan Yoongi dan Jimin, mereka merasa lega karena sekembalinya mereka ke pemukiman Min, tidak ada satupun bekas-bekas yang menandakan terjadinya serangan.

"Tidak ada kelompok yang menyerang. Semuanya aman. Bahkan kami masih bisa berburu seperti biasa," terang Jaebum dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

Yoongi kemudian menjelaskan tentang negoisasi mereka ke kelompok Choi yang berhasil menarik mundur serangan agresi kelompok lain. Semua orang kini berseri-seri.

"Artinya, sekarang kita tidak akan kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi, kan?" Jinyoung bertanya-tanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak. Kelompok Choi telah setuju untuk menghentikan penyerangan terhadap kita dan juga kelompok lain. Mereka juga sedang berusaha menerima kemenangan kita dalam peperangan."

Jawabannya itu membawa ketenteraman pada jiwa anggota kelompoknya.

Selama beberapa malam, mereka dapat menjalan kegiatan seperti biasanya.

"Aku dan Yoongi—kami juga sudah berhenti memimpikan bulan merah," cerita Jimin suatu hari kepada Seungwan. Yoongi ikut mendengarkan di sebelahnya. "Dan sejak aku berhenti melihat mimpi itu, semuanya berlarut-larut kembali damai. Agresi terhadap kelompok kita dan juga kelompok lainnya telah dihentikan. Mungkinkah—ini artinya aku sudah menemukan _puleundal_ yang kau maksud itu?"

Seungwan tersenyum kaku mendengar penuturan Jimin, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa melihat masa depan kalian berdua, tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan kepastian seperti apa _puleunda_ l atau kebahagiaan bagaimana yang akan kau dapatkan. Tapi sudah jelas, kalian berdua telah melewati banyak badai kehidupan—lebih daripada jumlah _bulgeundal_ yang aku lihat di mimpimu, Jimin. Mungkin saja, inilah kebahagiaan yang telah dijanjikan oleh _Sanshin_ untuk kalian berdua."

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu masih terlihat tidak yakin begitu?" selidik Yoongi, menunjuk pada Seungwan yang tampak tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Alpha wanita tersebut tersentak melihat tudingan yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. "Aku hanya teringat—akan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan penglihatan akan masa depanmu, Yoongi."

"Apa—?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, kaulah pewaris yang sah akan gunung _Buzhou Sando_ dan suatu saat tanah pegunungan itu akan kembali padamu. Kalaupun masa depan kalian saling bertumbuk pada suatu garis, seharusnya—saat ini kau sudah mengklaim pegunungan itu sebagai milikmu."

Yoongi merasakan aliran darahnya mengeras. Ia bersitatap dengan Jimin, dan sang Omega membalasnya dengan meremas pahanya. "Aku—aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya keinginan lagi untuk mengklaim tanah itu. Tempat ini sekarang adalah wilayahku, dan hanya dengan tempat ini—aku sudah memiliki semuanya."

Seungwan menggeleng, "Masalahnya, di dalam mimpiku, kaulah yang memegang kekuasan seutuhnya atas _Buzhou Sando_."

"Aku tidak mungkin memerangi kelompok lain hanya untuk merebut tanah itu, _Mu-nim_."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya," desak Seungwan. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, mungkin kalian masih belum mencapai puncak dari hidup kalian. Tentu saja, sama seperti semua orang. Kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Ya, kan?" ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin melihat perubahan air muka di pasangan Alpha dan Omega itu.

"Minseok juga—"

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi dengan cepat, "Minseok? Maksudmu— _Mu_ kelompokku?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau masa depanku akan hitam. Apakah itu artinya aku akan mati?" Jimin mencengkeram bagian femurnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Gelombang rasa resah dan cemas menyelimuti jalinan batin di antaranya dan Jimin.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu, Yoongi. Semua _Mu_ yang diberi bakat untuk melihat masa depan melalui mimpi, tidak akan pernah bisa memimpikan hal yang sama. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa dia memang melihatmu mati atau tidak," jelas Seungwan.

Mereka saling berdiam diri, berusaha menghapus cekaman rasa waswas yang menyelimuti mereka.

Jika Yoongi memang benar-benar mati, bagaimana kelanjutan akan hidup kelompoknya?

Bagaimana kalau ia mati dan meninggalkan Jimin?

Suara Seungwan menjadi pemecah es di antara mereka. Alpha wanita itu beranjak dari babut kulit buruan yang sengaja dijadikan alas lesehan. Ia melihat ke luar kisi-kisi pondok dan berkata, "Besok kita harus mengadakan upacara yang besar." Kemudian ia kembali melirik ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin. "Kita akan menyambut kedatangan sang dewi bulan— _Myeongwol_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Ia dan Jimin kembali ke pondok mereka setelah mengumpulkan seluruh anggota kelompoknya, untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Seungwan.

Besok hari, menjelang senja, mereka berkumpul untuk menghadiri upacara penyambutan fenomena alam yang mereka kenal sebagai _puleundal_.

Yoongi ingat sekali dengan upacara yang hampir ia jalani setiap dua hingga tiga tahun sekali ini. Upacara di mana _Myeongwol_ menampakkan diri untuk disambut oleh para kelompok lain sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Yoongi saat itu baru berusia tiga tahun saat ia menjalankan upacara _gut_ pertamanya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang dewi Bulan.

Menurut _Mu_ kelompoknya dulu yang selalu bercerita pada anak-anak kecil seperti dirinya, _Myeongwol_ yang mecintai semua makhluk di bumi—serta memiliki ikatan kuat dengan _Sanshinryeong_. Meski ia tidak dipuja seperti halnya _Sanshinryeong_ , hampir semua kelompok melakukan upacara _gut_ untuk memperingatinya setiap kali terjadi _puleundal_.

Karena setiap kali _puleundal_ tiba, maka semua _Neugdae_ dan _Saja_ akan kembali ke wujud semula mereka. Menjadi serigala dan singa selama satu malam penuh, hingga fajar kembali menyingsing. Oleh karena itu, tidak jarang _Neugdae_ yang telah kehilangan kelompoknya dan bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian tanpa ada _Mu_ yang membimbing mereka saat _puleundal_ tiba—akan kehilangan kemampuan mereka kembali ke wujud manusia dan menjadi Delta. Yoongi adalah salah satu dari _Saja_ yang beruntung—karena ia memang _Saja_ terakhir—setelah berhasil mengontrol panggilan alam untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi singa setiap kali _puleundal_ muncul.

Proses transformasi saat _puleundal_ merupakan proses yang paling menyakitkan ketimbang saat bertransformasi di waktu-waktu lainnya. Mereka membiarkan alam yang mengubah wujud mereka, bukannya berdasarkan perintah dari dalam jiwa mereka sendiri. Mereka akan kehilangan sebagian ingatan serta karsa mereka sewaktu menjadi manusia.

 _Puleundal_ memungkinkan mereka untuk kembali menjadi hewan seliar-liarnya. Tanpa ada orang yang membimbing mereka, entah itu Mu— _Mudang_ dan _Baksu_ —atau orang yang memiliki kemampuan cukup untuk mengontrol transformasi selama _puleundal_ berlangsung, mereka akan kesulitan kembali ke wujud manusia dan selamanya terikat dalam bentuk hewan liar.

Yoongi mengingat masa-masa isolasinya di hutan, di mana ia bergumul dengan panggilan _Saja_ di dalam dirinya untuk menjadi wujud singa. Pada tahun-tahun pertama, ia berhasil kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa purnama lamanya. Ia menangis begitu kembali menjadi manusia, takut tidak akan pernah kembali sebagai manusia.

Berikutnya ketika ia mulai beranjak remaja, ia berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menjadi singa. Rasanya menyakitkan—seperti seluruh persendiannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari setiap soket di dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi berkali-kali memuntahkan isi perutnya dan kehilangan kesadaran saat _puleundal_ menggantung tepat di atas kepalanya—menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke entitasnya yang semula.

Ketika ia beranjak dewasa, barulah ia bertemu dengan Seungwan yang membimbingnya—membantunya apabila ia telah hilang control sepenuhnya akan jiwanya sebagai manusia.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Jimin pada Yoongi, "Padahal di antara malam-malam lainnya, malam di mana _puleundal_ tiba adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan—setidaknya sedikit lebih menyakitkan daripada saat _heat_ ku tiba. Tapi tetap saja, kita memberikan persembahan upacara pada _Myeongwol_."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi _Myeongwol_ jugalah yang pertama kali membimbing kita untuk menjadi manusia," katanya pada Jimin. "Leluhurku—yang dulunya merupakan _Saja_ peliharaan _Sanshin_ , diberikan penawaran menjadi manusia selamanya oleh _Myeongwol_ kecuali untuk beberapa malam. Dan setelahnya, leluhur kami melakukan upacara sebagai ucapan terimakasih padanya. Mungkin hal ini juga terjadi pada rasmu."

"Biasanya aku melalui _puleundal_ bersama saudara-saudaraku. Minseok membimbing kami semua sambil merapalkan doa, sementara kami menyahutinya dengan pekikan kesakitan," Jimin mengenang masa lalunya, mengomentari penjelasan Yoongi. "Ini malam pertamaku menjalani _puleundal_ tanpa mereka."

Yoongi meremas pinggul Jimin, "Aku akan menemanimu sebagai gantinya. Kita akan melewati _puleundal_ bersama-sama."

Mata Jimin menyipit oleh rasa senang, "Ah. Aku lupa sudah memiliki Alpha sekarang," ujarnya. Matanya kemudian menatap ke langit-langit di atas mereka, "Sebenarnya aku berharap, ini adalah _puleundal_ yang dimaksud oleh Seungwan tentang diriku. Seharusnya setelah ini kita bisa berbahagia bersama-sama. Kau dan aku, kita sudah melewati banyak hal. Kau sudah melakukan banyak pengorbanan untukku dan membuatku jatuh—" kemudian pipinya bersemu saat ia menyadari apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"—membuatmu apa?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis, penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Omega di sebelahnya. Jimin menundukkan pandangannya dari Yoongi dan setengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kembali ke pondok mereka. Yoongi tidak menunggu untuk mengejar, "Jiminie?"

Ia berhasil menangkap lengan Omega itu, tetapi Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas, berayun untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari Yoongi, "Ah, lupakan! Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi!"

"Ucapan apa? Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu!"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang serius. Sungguh!"

Yoongi mengerutkan wajahnya dengan heran, "Kenapa kau sebegitu malunya hanya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatmu? Toh aku juga belum tentu akan menertawakannya!"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan wajah semerah buah beri yang dulu sering ia petik di hutan. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan Yoongi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan menertawakannya, tapi orang-orang yang akan tertawa padaku!" serunya, masih menutupi wajah.

Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak dan menyadari beberapa orang anggota kelompoknya memandangi mereka dengan raut penasaran. Yoongi mendelik pada mereka dengan tatapan galak—bermaksud mengusir. Tatapannya itu cukup membuat seluruh anggota kelompoknya pada akhirnya mundur dan memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya dengan urusan masing-masing.

Saat Yoongi kembali melihat ke arah Jimin, Omega itu sudah duluan tiba di dalam pondok mereka. Ia terduduk di antara perapian yang masih belum dinyalakan, memeluk kedua kakinya ke dada dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas lutut. Demikian pun, Yoongi masih bisa melihat Omega itu masih berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Jadi—kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" Yoongi masih belum mau mengalah. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sampai merasa malu begitu? Aku membuatmu apa?"

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah," jawab Jimin dengan cepat.

Yoongi ikut duduk di seberangnya. "Tidak mungkin kau ingin berkata begitu dan merasa malu setelah mengatakannya."

"Kau benar-benar pemaksa," Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke atas lutut. Yoongi bisa melihat cuping telinga Omega itu semakin merona merah.

"Ah, _jjinja_!" sang Alpha melempar tangannya ke udara dengan frustasi. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling berbagi rahasia satu sama lain!"

"Kau juga pasti masih merahasiakan banyak hal dariku!" tuduh Jimin.

"Apa contohnya?" tantang Yoongi. "Aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya tentang masa kecilku. Tentang berita perang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kukatakan padamu. Tentang bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu—" ia melewatkan tentang mimpi buruknya yang terakhir, "—tapi sekarang kau malah berbalik dan—"

"…mencintaimu—"

"—sama sekali tidak mau jujur padaku— _mwo ya_?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jimin memasang wajah cemberut, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakannya dua kali, _eo_? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kurasa aku mendengar kata 'mencintaimu'?" jakun Yoongi bergerak naik turun, menelan ludah. Bisa jadi ia terlalu banyak berangan-angan hingga berdelusi mendengar Jimin mengaku kalau ia memang mencintainya.

Tapi—

Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Sudah jelas-jelas ia merasakan perasaan hangat menguar dari jalinan batinnya dengan Jimin.

Masih malu-malu, Jimin mengatupkan rahangnya sehingga membuat suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar ke telinga Yoongi. Untung saja ia masih memiliki pendengaran seorang _Saja_. "Aku. Mencintaimu. _Babooo_."

Rahang Yoongi ternyalang sempurna, "Ya? Apa maksudnya—tunggu, kau bilang apa?"

Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu pondok kayu dengan sengaja dan mengeluarkan suara erangan tidak senang, "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Mengulangi. Ucapanku." Kedua tangannya tertangkup untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yoongi dengan sengaja menggeser dirinya mendekati sang Omega, menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah begitu merah, berusaha menahan rasa malunya. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Jimin- _ah_. Tapi tenang saja, aku memang mendengarmu," kali ini tawanya semakin berkoar saat Jimin memekik untuk mengekspresikan rasa malunya. "Sungguh—kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Min Yoongi. Tidak, aku hanya berbohong," kemudian Jimin mencubit kedua pipi Alpha itu dengan kesal, "Kau mau aku meneriakkannya? Kalau aku—uhm—mencintaimu?" suaranya kembali mengecil saat menyelesaikan kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal ini karena merasa bersalah atau karena paksaan, kan? Kenapa—kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak punya suara sebagus milikmu. Aku pendek. Aku tidak tampan. Aku sudah menculikmu dari keluargamu—"

"Aku memang membencimu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi dengan rasa benci yang berbeda," Jimin mengakui, masih berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Yoongi. "Habisnya—saat kau berusaha pergi dariku, aku jadi mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi benar-benar mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri. Dan saat aku keguguran…" Omega itu menggigit bibirnya, "…kau mengambil alih keadaan, tapi aku bisa melihatmu—kau lebih banyak menyembunyikan perasaanmu daripada yang aku duga. Jaebum dan Youngjae pernah bilang padaku, kau sangat pandai menyembunyikan rasa sedihmu dan lebih senang untuk tidak membagi perasaanmu itu pada orang lain. Harusnya aku lebih menyadari perasaanmu melalui jalinan batin kita, tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak egois dan—saat itu aku sadar, mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati padamu."

"Tidak. Aku malahan berpikir aku sudah banyak menyeretmu ke jurang penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang pernah aku alami. Gara-gara aku, aku membuatmu kehilangan banyak orang yang kau sayangi," Alpha itu menghela napasnya, merasakan air matanya tumpah. "Setidaknya—setidaknya aku merasa lega… kau—kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu, kan?" tangannya gemetar hebat saat ia berusaha menyentuh wajah sang Omega. "Kau… Kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Setelah semuanya?"

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak untuk semua orang yang pernah aku kenal, Yoongi," ia menarik bagian belakang leher Alpha bersurai perak itu, membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Setelah ia menyelesaikan ciuman mereka yang hanya berlangsung sekejap mata, ia menyentuh dahi Yoongi dengan dahi miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi." Kali ini suaranya terdengar tegas dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku merasa kasihan padamu. Bukan karena paksaan. Bukan karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi karena kau yang apa adanya, Yoongi."

Yoongi menangis, merasakan wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Ia sudah lama menunggu Jimin mengatakannya. Mendapatkan pengakuan kalau sang Omega memang mencintai dirinya.

Selama ini ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya—ia akan menerima apapun nasibnya asalkan bisa melihat Jimin bahagia. Tapi ia salah. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah mendengar Omega itu mengakui kalau ia memang mencintai dirinya.

Dan Jimin baru saja mengungkapkan kalau ia memang mencintai Yoongi.

 _Sinting sekali, mimpi apa aku semalam_?

Jimin terkekeh kecil menertawakan wajahnya yang sudah kusut karena isak tangis, "Padahal aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Ternyata dampaknya bisa sebesar ini, ya?" sikapnya yang semula malu-malu, telah tergantikan oleh mimik yang lebih berbinar-binar.

"Aku merasa—bahagia. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, Jimin."

Malam mereka berakhir dengan Jimin melantunkannya sebuah lagu dan ia tertidur duluan di rengkuhan Omega itu.

Yoongi bermimpi pada malam itu.

Bertemu seorang anak kecil—Jimin—dan mereka bermain-main bersama-sama, saling tertawa, hingga berbaring dengan menghampar di atas rumput tinggi dan pucuk-pucuk bunga _dandelion_ yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Jimin kecil di dalam mimpinya, menunjuk pada langit di atas mereka. "Lihat, Yoongi. Bulan di sana indah sekali. Rasanya bulan berada begitu dekat dengan kita saat ini." Ia berseru senang pada Yoongi, menyuruhnya untuk melihat pada bulan yang menggantung tepat di atas kepala mereka.

Bulan yang sangat besar, berwarna putih cemerlang, memberikan kesan teduh.

Ia bisa mendengar suara auman singa disertai suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan.

Yoongi hanya menatap bulan di depan matanya barang beberapa kejap mata, sebelum kemudian kembali beralih pada Jimin di sebelahnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mungil anak itu. "Ya. Cahayanya benar-benar indah."

Jimin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melirik ke arah Yoongi, "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

"Aku juga, Jimin- _ah_. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Sekarang, kau bukanlah barang tebusan lagi atas kesalahan siapapun. Kau lebih berharga dari itu._

"Ah," Jimin tersenyum, "Tanpa perlu kau katakan pun, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat-erat. "Kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama, Yoongi. Kau sudah tidak sendirian sekarang."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Mereka melewati setengah hari keesokannya dengan pergi ke sungai, berenang-renang di dalam aliran sungai yang sudah hampir sedingin es sembari membersihkan diri. Tetapi begitu mereka melompat keluar dari sungai, keduanya saling berangkul-rangkulan untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tidak jauh dari mereka membasuh diri, para anggota kelompok lain yang sedang berburu, ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak akan seru kalau hanya kalian berdua yang mandi di sini, ya, kan?" kata Jinyoung sambil memainkan alis dengan jahil pada keduanya.

Jimin kelabakan sebagai respon, dan Yoongi serta merta langsung menariknya pergi. "Kalau kalian semua ke sungai, maka saatnya bagi kami untuk berburu."

Ia mendengar suara gerutu dari Jinyoung disertai suara kekehan anggota yang lain.

"Memangnya kita akan berburu apa lagi? Bukannya setelah ini kita akan berkumpul untuk mengikuti upacara _gut_?" tanya Jimin dengan heran pada Yoongi.

"Heeh, aku hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa melarikan diri dari mereka," jawab Yoongi, memelankan suaranya sambil mengambil pakaiannya. "Mungkin sekaligus mencari pohon aprikot kalau kebetulan mereka masih bisa dipetik."

Jimin mendengus, "Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, Yoongi—"

Tepat ia berkata begitu, Yoongi menariknya sambil setengah berlari menuju pohon aprikot yang buah-buahnya telah cukup matang untuk dipetik. Ia mengambil satu untuk diberikan pada Jimin dan satu lagi untuk dirinya. "Kau bilang apa barusan, Jimin?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

Ia mendapat tendangan pada tulang kering sebagai balasannya, "Kau memang menyebalkan." Meski menggerutu, ia tetap memakan buah aprikot yang dipetik oleh Yoongi dengan satu gigitan besar. Matanya membesar saat merasakan cairan manis menyesaki mulutnya. "Kita sudah tinggal bersama hampir tiga belas purnama dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu ada buah aprikot yang menyegarkan di sini."

" _Mian_. Kupikir kau lebih tertarik untuk berburu."

Setelah puas memetik dan mengosumsi buah aprikot, mereka pergi berlarian menembus hutan cemara dan barisan semak-semak tanaman beri liar masih dengan wujud manusia mereka. Saling berkejar-kejaran. Begitu puas berkeliling, barulah mereka kembali ke pemukiman wilayah Min untuk menghadiri upacara _gut_ yang dipimpin oleh Seungwan.

Mereka menjadi anggota kelompok yang terakhir datang, membuat Seungwan melempari keduanya dengan teguran yang khas. "Aku tidak bisa memulai tanpa ada Alpha yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini."

Upacara _gut_ dibuka dengan pemanjatan doa-doa oleh Seungwan dan dibantu oleh dua orang Beta di sisinya. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, Yoongi telah melalui tiga upacara _gut_ yang dipimpin oleh Seungwan beserta dua Omega _Mu_ asistennya—Seulgi dan Joohyun. Tetapi kini keduanya telah tiada dan terpaksa Alpha wanita itu meminta bantuan dua Beta yang telah ia pilih sendiri untuk menggantikan tugas keduanya.

Yoongi menatap dengan sebersit perasaan sedih melihat satu persatu anggota kelompoknya sekarang. Hanya tersisa kurang dari separuh jumlah kelompoknya yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi Delta yang selalu memenuhi tanah lapang di kelompok Min untuk menghadiri upacara _gut_. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia masih sempat melewatkan _puleundal_ bersama dengan BamBam dan juga Youngjae. Sekarang BamBam telah menjadi Omega dari Hoseok dan Youngjae telah gugur dalam penyerangan kelompok Choi.

Api berkobar begitu tinggi di depan mata mereka, nyaris satu warna dengan langit senja. Begitu matahari semakin meluncur turun dan udara kian mendingin, ia bisa mendengar anggota kelompok yang lain mulai meringkih kesakitan.

Suara kesakitan tersebut semakin bertambah banyak di sekeliling mereka diikuti oleh suara rintihan dari dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi mulai merasakan singa di dalam dirinya memanggil-manggil namanya, memaksa untuk dilepaskan—memaksa untuk mengambil alih atas kendali dirinya. Yoongi mengoyak bajunya dan merasakan seluruh persendian di dalam tubuhnya bergeser-geser, membentuk tata letak yang baru. Kulitnya mulai ditumbuhi oleh surai-surai panjang berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang semula masih berupa manusia, semakin lama semakin menyembul menyerupai rupa singa. Yoongi jatuh bersujud saat kedua tangannya berganti menjadi sepasang kaki depan dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam, sementara bagian abdomen hingga tungkai kakinya berubah menjadi sepasang kaki belakang.

Ia hampir selesai melalui proses transformasi yang menyakitkan saat Jimin di sebelahnya telah mencapai wujud sempurnanya. Omega itu melolong dengan moncong tertuju pada bulan yang kini telah sempurna menggantung di atas kepala mereka. Lolongannya diikuti oleh _Neugdae_ yang lain—yang telah berubah ke wujud asal mereka sebagai serigala.

Mereka berpencar-pencar keluar dari pemukiman Min, mencari kebebasan dengan berlarian ke hutan-hutan. Yang tersisa di wilayah pemukiman hanya dirinya, Jimin, dan Seungwan.

Seungwan yang digantikan dengan sosok Alpha bersurai coklat kayu, menggeram pada mereka sebelum berlari menghilang dari pandangan.

Jimin menggelinjang tepat di posisinya, mengagumi bentuk transformasinya yang tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi, mencium aroma pinus yang selalu menempel di balik tubuh Alpha tersebut. _Ini malam pertama kita melewatkan_ puleundal _bersama-sama_ , _eo_?

 _Ya._ Yoongi balas mengendus-endus aroma Jimin, _Mau mencoba berkeliling semalaman tanpa tujuan dan kembali sebelum matahari menampakkan diri?_

Jimin menyalak senang.

Keduanya saling berlarian—berdampingan, menuruni lereng, melompati undakan berbatu, dan menyeberangi sungai. Yoongi dalam wujud singanya, mengajak Jimin bermain-main, menggigit ekor Omega itu. Jimin membalasnya dengan menghantam tubuh sang Alpha, hingga mereka bergulingan di antara tanah yang berwarna kelabu.

Dengan sikap main-main, Jimin menggigit kaki depan Yoongi dan Yoongi ikut menggit tengkuk sang Omega—merasakan kembali bekas klaim yang pernah ia tinggalkan pada tubuh Omega tersebut.

 _Mau mencoba bermain kejar-kejaran? Biasanya aku melewati_ puleundal _dengan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung. Atau bermain petak umpet._

 _Yang benar saja? Memangnya kau masih anak kecil?_ Protes Yoongi. Kemudian ia berubah pikiran. _Aku akan mudah menemukanmu hanya dengan mencium baumu_.

Jimin menarik surai Yoongi, membuat Alpha itu mengaum kesakitan. _Kalau begitu, buktikan apa kau bisa menemukanku di antara pohon-pohon ini_.

Ia langsung berlari menerjang ke antara semak-semak dan menembus pepohonan cemara. Yoongi mengejarnya tidak lama kemudian. Ia kehilangan arah begitu masuk ke dalam barisan pepohonan pinus. Aroma berbagai macam tanaman dan makhluk hidup bergumul dalam hidungnya, mengelabui indera penciumannya.

Di kejauhan, ia mendengar berbagai macam salakan dan lolongan serigala.

Yoongi mengaum. _Jimin?! Kau bersembunyi di mana?_ Ia berjalan mengelilingi hutan yang masih dirimbuni oleh dedaunan hijau. Bayangan jatuh pepohonan sedikit menyulitkan penglihatan malamnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia berbeda dengan _Neugdae_. Kaumnya sedikit payah di malam hari dan justru lebih berguna di siang hari. Ia kembali mengaum untuk memperingatkan Jimin, tetapi disahut oleh lolongan lainnya.

Erangan frustasi mengalir dari mulut Yoongi, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengejar sang Omega sementara ada banyak hal lain yang dapat mereka lakukan bersama. Dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, Yoongi masih berusaha mencari-cari Jimin.

Pelan-pelan, karena berputus asa, Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Ia menutup matanya, memfokuskan indera pendengarannya.

Sampai suatu suara menarik pendengaran Yoongi. Serta merta, Yoongi membuka mata dan membawa dirinya menuju suara lolongan tersebut.

Ia begitu mengenal baik suara tersebut, suara yang selama ini telah memenuhi rongga hatinya. Bahkan di antara lolongan serigala lainnya, suara inilah yang paling menyita perhatiannya.

Perlahan-lahan, aroma buah-buahan kiat pekat di hidung Yoongi.

 _Aku menemukanmu!_

Ia melompat ke arah Jimin yang sedang bersembunyi di antara cela akar pohon yang terangkat dari permukaan tanah. Omega itu berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya sebelum tubuh besar Yoongi menghantam dirinya. _Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?_

 _Percuma saja mengelabuiku dengan cara ikut melolong bersama_ Neugdae _lainnya. Aku sudah kenal betul dengan suaramu, Jimin-_ ah _._

 _Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran aku yang mengejarmu?_

Yoongi mengambil ancang-ancang menuju sebuah sungai yang mengalir, _Tentu saja! Akan sulit bagimu mengejar diriku dalam wujud singa!_

 _Jangan remehkan kaki seekor_ Neugdae _, Min Yoongi!_

Kedua kaki belakang Yoongi melontarkan dirinya mengarah ke sungai, diikuti oleh Jimin. Belum sempat ia menyeberangi sungai, Jimin sudah menangkap bagian belakang tubuhnya dan membuat keduanya jatuh tercebur ke dalam sungai.

 _Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuat kita basah!_

 _Yang penting aku sudah menangkapmu, Yoongi. Lebih cepat daripada perkiraanmu, tentunya._

Yoongi menggeram dan berenang-renang ke tepian. Ia mengguncangkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan surai peraknya yang basah oleh air sungai. Jimin kembali menghantam tubuh Alpha itu hingga ia terperosok ke atas tanah. _Apa yang kau lakukan?!_ Bentak Yoongi jengkel.

Belum sempat Jimin memberikan jawaban, sang Omega menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas sang Alpha dan menjilat moncongnya. _Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu._

 _Rupanya begini hubungan kita,_ eo _? Saling membuat kesal satu sama lain._

 _Bersyukurlah hal itu yang membuatku semakin merasa terikat denganmu, Yoongi_.

Yoongi menyampirkan moncongnya ke leher sang Omega, menyembunyikan sebagian moncongnya ke balik helai-helai panjang surai keemasan. Ia begitu menyukai aroma buah-buahan segar yang dikuarkan Jimin. Aroma yang selalu mengingatkannya akan masa kecil, memberinya perasaan damai di dalam dadanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jimin_.

 _Aku tahu_.

Ia berguling untuk bertukar posisi dengan sang Omega. Jimin menghampar di atas permukaan tanah dengan bagian dorsal tubuhnya memunggungi Yoongi. Dari mulutnya, terdengar suara gerungan rendah sewaktu ia merasakan Alpha itu telah sepenuhnya berereksi tepat di mulut lubang senggamanya. Pada hujaman pertama, ia kembali menggerung, menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke atas permukaan tanah. Pada hujaman kedua, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi selangkangannya, memberi ruang lebih pada sang Alpha untuk memuaskan birahinya. Pada hujaman ketiga, ia mengeluarkan geraman saat Yoongi menggigit tengkuk lehernya, tepat di bagian klaim yang pernah Alpha itu tinggalkan.

 _Yoongi—_ Jimin berusaha memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tetapi Alpha itu menahan lehernya dengan kedua rahang.

Sesudahnya, insting yang membuatnya lupa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia hanya ingat singa di dalam dirinya berusaha mengklaim Omega di bawahnya berkali-kali, menyetubuhinya hingga birahinya terpuaskan. Suara Jimin bergema hingga ke dalam gendang telinganya diikuti oleh suara gerungannya sendiri. Seperti yang terjadi pada malam pertama perkawinan mereka.

Hanya saja yang berbeda, hubungan persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan adalah hubungan mutual.

Ia mencintai Jimin, dan Jimin pun juga mencintainya.

Setiap kali ia kelelahan, ia akan berhenti sebentar, berbaring di sebelah Jimin. Begitu staminanya kembali terkumpul, ia mulai menyetubuhi Jimin lagi. Semuanya mereka lakukan berulang-ulang hingga horizon mulai berwarna keunguan.

Jimin terbaring lemah di sebelah Yoongi. Dadanya bergerak naik turun mengeluarkan sisa-sisa ekspirasi. Saat Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati rupa sang Omega, Jimin menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat moncongnya.

Mata mereka saling bertumbukan.

Kalau sebelum-sebelumnya ia mengira perwujudan serigala Jimin sama-sama memiliki netra coklat seperti wujud manusianya, justru kali ini mata delimanya bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru.

Biru yang lebih pekat daripada warna langit.

 _Rasanya sedikit aneh. Melakukan persetubuhan denganmu setelah aku mengakui perasaanku. Juga bersetubuh dalam wujud serigalaku._

 _Tidak ada yang aneh selama perasaan kita adalah perasaan yang sama_ , Yoongi menggusak surai Jimin dengan wajahnya. _Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi upacara penutupan_ gut _akan dimulai._

Jimin menurut dan mengikutinya menuju ke wilayah pemukiman Min.

Seperti biasa, Seungwan telah tiba duluan dibanding anggota kelompok lainnya. Kalau saja ia berwujud manusia, Yoongi bisa langsung menangkap ekspresi jahil di wajah Seungwan begitu mereka menampakkan diri di hadapan Alpha wanita itu.

 _Tampaknya semalam bulannya cukup indah, kan? Yoongi dan Jimin_?

Yoongi hanya menggertakkan gigi, menyuruh Seungwan diam.

Upacara penutupan _gut_ dimulai dengan lolongan yang berasal dari Seungwan, diikuti oleh anggota kelompok lainnya. Transformasi kembali ke wujud manusia berjalan sama-sama menyakitkan seperti halnya saat Yoongi bertransformasi menjadi singa. Begitu matahari telah menampakkan diri, kini sekelilingnya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam manusia.

Jinyoung muncul dari belakang mereka, mengulangi ucapan Seungwan. "Aku bisa mendengar kalian dari jarak beberapa mil. Bulannya cukup indah, ya, rupanya?"

Yoongi nyaris mematahkan tulang kering Beta itu dan memutuskan hanya memberi gertakan sebagai peringatan.

"Suaraku terlalu keras, ya?" tanya Jimin sedikit khawatir, memperhatikan beberapa anggota kelompok Min yang lain melempar pandangan canggung ke arahnya dan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka sudah pernah melihat kita berhubungan seks sekali. Tidak masalah kalau mereka hanya mendengar suara kita," Alpha itu merangkul bahu Jimin dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam pondok.

Setelah semalaman berubah wujud menjadi serigala, tubuh mereka sekarang terasa benar-benar kewalahan. Yoongi memutuskan untuk segera menutup matanya begitu kepalanya bertemu dengan ujung permukaan dipan. Tetapi kemudian ia segera membuka matanya dan berbisik pelan pada Jimin yang ternyata masih sibuk mengamatinya.

" _Jal jayo,_ Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin terkikik di sebelahnya, "Ini sudah pagi, Yoongi, tapi— _jal jayo,_ Yoongi."

Sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menutup matanya, ia beralih pada dua wadah yang berisi sisa jasad kedua anaknya dan berbisik, " _Jal jayo_."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Musim dingin datang menghampiri kelompok Min tidak lama kemudian.

Salju pertama turun saat Yoongi berburu bersama para Alpha dan Beta kepercayaannya, dengan Jimin sebagai tenaga sampingan dalam membantu menangkap kelinci. Mereka harus segera mencari mangsa berburu yang cukup untuk persediaan makanan selama melewati musim semi. Biasanya, mendekati udara semakin dingin dan salju yang semakin menebal, akan semakin sulit menemukan hewan karena beberapa di antaranya ada yang berhibernasi selama musim dingin berlangsung.

Jimin yang saat itu sedang menguliti kelinci buruan untuk kemudian dagingnya dikeringkan, menghentikan aktivitas sejenak untuk memandang ke langit yang berwarna putih. Kepingan salju berjatuhan di atas wajahnya dan hidungnya, membuatnya bersin-bersin.

"Ah, udara pada musim dingin kali ini lebih menggigit daripada biasanya," gumam Jimin pelan tetapi tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak ditangkap Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas, memejamkan mata dan menguatkan indera penciumannya serta indera perasanya. "Tampaknya musim salju kali ini akan ada badai besar. Angin terasa lebih berat dan lebih dingin. Aromanya juga terlalu lembab."

"Perlukah kita menemukan sumber bulu yang baru? Untuk pakaian yang baru?"

"Tentu saja perlu."

Entah kenapa, Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat akan bulu rubah yang sudah dengan sengaja ia persiapkan untuk anak pertamanya, Jisung. Bulu rubah yang hingga saat ini belum ia ketahui akan ia gunakan sebagai apa setelah kematian anak mereka.

Jimin kembali bersin lagi saat intensitas jatuhnya salju semakin bertambah. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Yoongi melepaskan jubah beruang yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas pundak Jimin. "Begitu kau selesai memburai isi perutnya, kita kembali untuk menghangatkan diri."

Tidak perlu berlama-lama bagi mereka menyelesaikan urusan perburuan dan kawanan Min telah kembali ke wilayah pemukiman—membagi-bagikan hasil buruan pada Omega yang bertugas untuk mengeringkan dan mengolahnya menjadi bahan makanan.

Hari itu, jamuan besar diadakan untuk menyambut datangnya musim salju. Di tengah-tengah tanah lapang pemukiman wilayah Min, Jaebum dibantu dengan dua orang lainnya membakar satu tubuh utuh rusa jantan. Kepala rusa yang sudah disingkarkan dibiarkan tergeletak di dekat tempat Yoongi dan pasangan Omeganya duduk. Asap membumbung memberitahukan acara jamuan makan malam telah siap untuk dimulai.

Seungwan bergabung bersama yang lainnya, berbicara beberapa patah kata yang kemudian disambung oleh Yoongi. Mereka tertawa-tawa, saling sahut menyahut berbagi cerita—entah cerita yang mereka dapatkan sebelum mereka bergabung dengan kelompok Min atau sesudahnya. Perasaan sedih memeluk dadanya saat ia mengingat acara jamuan makan malam yang dilakukan beberapa tahun usia matahari yang lalu, kelompoknya masih terdiri lebih dari ratusan kepala. Kini, tersisa di antara mereka kurang dari tiga puluh kepala.

Suasana yang berlangsung malam itu setidaknya sedikit mengobati luka di hatinya, terlebih sekarang baru pertama kalinya ia melakukan acara jamuan makan malam bersama Jimin. Pada waktu-waktu pertama Omega itu di kelompok Min, Jimin berusaha menghindar dari acara setiap jamuan makan yang diadakan dan menunggu entah Yoongi atau Youngjae membawakannya makanan. Sekarang Omega itu sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi mengekspresikan perasaannya di hadapan anggota kelompok Min yang lain.

Aroma pekat daging yang terbakar menandakan daging buruan siap untuk dihidangkan. Yoongi mengambil satu nampan untuknya dan Jimin. Mulutnya sudah hampir meneteskan liur, tidak sabaran menyantap makanan di hadapannya, saat Jimin tiba-tiba menggerung rendah dan meletakkan makanannya secara sembarangan ke atas bongkahan kayu yang mereka duduki. Yoongi keheranan dan tanpa sadar sudah mengikuti Omega itu ke suatu pohon ek.

Wajah Jimin tampak pucat saat ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke atas tanah yang semula berwarna putih kecoklatan. Khawatir, Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Omega hingga ia puas mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya ke atas tanah.

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menyeka mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahan dengan bau daging rusa. Apa mungkin kalian—uuh—" ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya karena membayangkan aroma daging rusa tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyantap daging tadi, mungkin aku bisa membawakanmu makanan yang lain, bagaimana?" Yoongi menawarkan sambil memapah Jimin kembali ke pondok mereka.

"Ah, ya. Makanan yang lebih ringan mungkin akan lebih baik untukku."

Yoongi bergegas untuk kembali ke area api unggun untuk membawakan Jimin makanan yang baru.

Jaebum dengan mulut penuh, mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Yoongi, "Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari pergi?"

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan daging yang ia santap. Aku butuh makanan yang lain untuknya. Juga satu wadah air hangat kalau ada."

Mark mengendus-endus makanan di tangannya, "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan makanan ini," gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Seorang Omega menyodorkan Yoongi satu mangkuk berisi kuah daging kelinci saat Seungwan menyelanya. "Dia mengalami mual?" tanyanya dengan sedikit memicingkan mata pada Yoongi. "Apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak tahan dengan bau daging rusa dan memuntahkan isi perutnya tadi."

Senyuman terulas di wajah Seungwan. "Oh? Memangnya baru pertama kali ini dia mengalami mual muntah hanya dengan mencium aroma daging rusa?"

"Biasanya dia yang selalu membakar daging rusa untukku, tapi—kenapa kau malah tersenyum begitu?"

Seungwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yoongi. Terkadang kau memang bodoh."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" ia memasang ekspresi tersinggung. Dilihatnya, Jabeum ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Seungwan dengan muka penasaran.

Sampai kemudian ingatan saat Jimin mengandung Jisung, kembali dimainkan di kepalanya. Selang beberapa malam setelah ia tahu Jimin mengandung anak mereka, Omega itu mengalami mual muntah. Menolak segala makanan dari daging hewan buruan yang ia tawarkan dan hanya ingin memakan buah-buahan atau jamur yang ia dapatkan di hutan. Yoongi nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk dan wadah berisi air di tangannya begitu ingatan itu muncul.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari kembali menuju pondoknya dan mendapati Jimin tergolek tak berdaya sambil memegangi perut. Satu tangannya terkatup di mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mual. Saat ia mendapati Yoongi di ambang pintu, Omega itu berusaha menegakkan diri.

"Berikan aku minum. Mulutku terasa kering sekali."

Yoongi menyerahkan wadah berisi air tersebut dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Saat Jimin meneguk air, Yoongi mengendus-endus aroma Omega itu.

Aroma buah-buah seperti biasanya—tetapi kali ini disertai oleh aroma susu.

Yoongi terkesiap. "Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan raut penasaran setelah habis meneguk air di tangannya. "Apa? Kenapa mukamu kelihatan aneh begitu?" ia mengambil mangkuk di tangan Yoongi dan mengendus aromanya. Tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali memasang rupa jijik. "Ahh, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan makan malam ini. Sup ini juga beraroma tidak enak, tidak menggunggah selera."

"Kau harus makan, Jimin. Demi kesehatanmu dan juga—" tangannya bergerak ke perut Omega itu, mengusapnya. "—demi anak ini."

Jimin memandanginya cukup lama, berusaha mencerna maksud dari Yoongi. "Demi apa katamu?"

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai, tapi sekarang pipinya sudah terasa nyeri karena ia tersenyum begitu lebar. "Demi anak di dalam perutmu. Kau sedang mengandung Jimin."

Jimin menumpahkan wadah air dan mangkuk sup di tangannya yang kali ini bergerak ke arah mulutnya. "Aku? Yoongi? Maksudmu—aku benar-benar—astaga, Yoongi!" Omega itu memekik senang dan memeluk leher Alphanya. "Malam _puleundal_ yang lalu!"

Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin, nyaris mengangkat tubuh sang Omega dari atas taris saking sesaknya oleh rasa sukacita—perasaan berbunga-bunga—begitu tahu ia dan Jimin akan memiliki anak. Ternyata hubungan seks mereka saat Jimin tidak mengalami _heat_ , tepat pada _puleundal_ tiba, Omega itu langsung mengandung.

 _Apa mungkin Jimin telah menemukan_ puleundal _yang dimaksud oleh Seungwan?_

Begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin, ia melihat raut Omega itu berubah risau.

"Tapi—tapi…" tangannya bergerak ke atas perutnya, "Sebelumnya… Kita sudah kehilangan dua kali, Yoongi." Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menahan air mata, "Bagaimana kalau anak ini… Bagaimana kalau dia sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan—aku kehilangan anak ini?"

Yoongi kembali merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Omega itu, "Tidak. Tidak untuk yang kali ini. Tidak akan ada peperangan. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jimin menatapnya penuh harap. Setelah cukup lama, Omega itu menangis. "Kalau kehilangan anak ini juga, maka aku akan—"

Yoongi meletakkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin, membuat kedua mata mereka nyaris saling berembuk satu sama lain. "Sementara, percayakan semuanya pada _Sanshin_ , Jimin- _ah_. Ia pasti punya rencana untuk kita semua. Mungkin ini adalah hadiah dari-Nya, setelah kita menunggu. Penungguan kita mungkin tidak selama orang-orang di luar sana, tapi—sekarang percayalah kalau kita sedang mengemban tugas dari _Sanshin_ bersama-sama, yaitu membesarkan anak ini dan melindunginya. Bisa saja, 'kan, _puleundal_ yang kita lalui beberapa malam lalu adalah akhir dari ramalan Seungwan?"

Ia menerima anggukan dari Jimin.

"Aku harap begitu. Semoga saja."

Mereka akan melewatinya bersama-sama.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Kehamilan Jimin berlangsung baik-baik saja dengan mudah. Ia hanya mengalami mual dan muntah, tetapi nafsu makannya membaik begitu beberapa malam kemudian Seungwan mengonfirmasi kehamilannya.

Tidak perlu menunggu satu purnama berikutnya dan perut Jimin sudah hampir sebesar seorang Omega yang mengandung tiga bulan purnama.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi tampaknya kau mengandung dua anak sekaligus, Jimin," ujar Seungwan dengan wajah berseri-seri saat Omega itu mendatanginya untuk memeriksakan kandungan.

Jimin melemparkan pandangan ke arah Yoongi yang membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Jimin- _ah_? Kau dengar itu? Kau mengandung anak kembar!" seru sang Alpha berparas pucat itu dengan panik.

Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Alpha itu, menenangkannya meski ia sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Ini pasti hadiah dari _Sanshin_ untuk kalian. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya setelah semua yang telah terjadi," kata Seungwan tulus.

Mereka kembali ke pondok mereka sesudahnya. Yoongi seharian tidak bisa melepaskan sang Omega, memilih untuk tidak ikut berburu supaya bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mencerna kabar bahagia tersebut.

"Astaga. Dua anak sekaligus, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga terlahir kembar dengan Taehyung, Yoongi?"

"Kalian tidak mirip, tentu saja aku lupa! Jarang sekali seorang Omega melahirkan anak kembar. Kecuali mungkin—saat leluhurku masih hidup. Seorang Omega bisa melahirkan empat ekor anak _Saja_ sekaligus," papar Yoongi dengan bersemangat. "Dua. Wow." Ia ingin mengatakan, mungkin ini adalah balasan _Sanshin_ yang diberikan pada mereka setelah mengalami berbagai pasang surut dalam kehidupan, termasuk kehilangan dua anak mereka.

Tentu saja, ini adalah suatu mukjizat yang nyata, yang sama sekali tidak diduga-duga oleh Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil dua wadah yang masing-masing berisi abu dan gumpalan darah anak mereka yang dengan sengaja diawetkan, mengamati kedua duanya. "Rasanya masih aneh sekali, seperti aku sedang bermimpi. Kita kehilangan dua orang anak sekaligus hanya dalam tiga belas purnama. Dan sekarang kita akan menyambut dua anak kalau kehamilanku berjalan lancar."

"Apa kau mau mengabarkan berita ini pada kelompokmu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Mungkin—lebih baik kita tunggu hingga anak-anak ini lahir," ia menjawab seraya mengusap perutnya, "—aku khawatir kalau begitu aku menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini, justru aku tidak berhasil melahirkan anak-anak ini dengan selamat."

Yoongi menarik napas. Ia mengerti betul dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jimin. Kekhawatiran Omega itu setelah kehilangan dua kali anak-anak mereka, merupakan duka yang sama sekali tidak terelakkan. Memikirkan hal tersebut, Yoongi menyentuh bandul yang berasal dari taring leluhur Jimin. Ia melepas kalung tersebut dan memasangakannya pada sang Omega. "Kalau begitu, aku berikan kalung ini lagi padamu," kata Yoongi pada Jimin. "Kau sedang hamil dan dengan memakai kalungmu itu, leluhurmu dan juga _Sanshin_ sudah pasti akan melindungimu. Juga anak-anak kita."

Jimin memegangi kalung yang kali ini kembali ia kenakan sambil terus memandang Yoongi. "Dan kalau anak-anak ini terlahir dengan selamat, merekalah yang berhak mengenakannya."

Setelah hari-hari yang membahagiakan itu berlalu, Yoongi kembali memimpikan bulan merah.

Setelah ia melupakan kenangan buruknya akan bulan merah dan juga kejadian buruk yang terjadi setiap kali ia memimpikan hal yang sama, kali ini bulan merah tersebut menghantuinya seperti wabah penyakit yang mengancam.

Yoongi kembali di kuburan yang masal—masih berisi salah satunya jasad-jasad kelompoknya dan kelompok Kim. Suara ratapan menyakitkan disertai suara pekikan maut menyambanginya dari segala arah.

Hujan yang membekukan tulang berjatuhan di atas kepalanya, membasahi seluruh tubuh. Saat Yoongi berusaha mencari-cari Jimin, ia justru menemukan wajah orang-orang yang ia kenal—tanpa ada satupun Jimin di dekat mereka.

Yoongi tahu ia hanya bermimpi, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menemukan sang Omega.

"Jimin?! Jimin! Kau di mana?!" serunya sambil berteriak, berharap sang Omega akan menjawab suaranya.

Aroma buah-buahan di antara pekatnya amis darah, Yoongi pada akhirnya menemukan Jimin.

Omega itu—dalam wujud serigalanya, berusaha melarikan diri darinya.

"Jimin?! Kau mau ke mana?!" Yoongi berusaha mengejar Jimin, berusaha mengubah wujudnya menjadi _Saja_. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya, merasakan singa di dalam dirinya menolak untuk keluar. "Jimin! Tunggu aku!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup matanya dari belakang. Yoongi berusaha mengelak, tetapi tangan itu tetap bersikukuh menutupi penglihatannya. Ia bisa merasakan Jimin semakin menjauh darinya. Yoongi menarik tangan tersebut, berusaha menyentaknya kuat-kuat. Ketika tangan itu bergerak menjauhinya, justru Yoongi tetap melihat dalam gelap.

Semuanya hitam.

Ia hanya dapat mengendalikan indera pengraba, penglihatan serta penciumannya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, hanya kegelapan.

"Jimin?!"

Suara lolongan menyahutnya. Yoongi mengenali suara tersebut dan berusaha mengejar ke asal suara lolongan tersebut. Tak ayal, kedua kakinya seperti bersikeras berpijak di atas tanah. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, meski suara lolongan Jimin terus menerus memanggilnya.

"Jimin?! Jimin!"

* * *

 **III**

* * *

"—jangan meninggalkanku—"

"Meninggalkanmu untuk apa?"

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar berbicara padanya, membangunkan Yoongi dari mimpi. Omega itu mengusap dahi Yoongi, menyisir helai-helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya. "Jimin?" ia sudah bisa kembali melihat sang Omega—melihat wajahnya yang begitu sempurna tanpa satu cela pun, termasuk bibirnya yang ranum. Ia berangsur memeluk tubuh Jimin, "Syukurlah, kau masih ada di sini."

"Yoongi? Ada apa? Apa yang kau mimpikan kali ini? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Yoongi melepaskan tubuh Jimin dan melihat Omega itu tampak bertanya-tanya padanya. Ia tersadar Jimin tidak memimpikan hal yang sama sepertinya. Hanya dirinyalah yang kembali dihantui mimpi buruk. Sesaat ia lega Jimin tidak bermimpi bulan merah seperti yang ia lihat.

Ia tergelitik untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Tapi saat matanya mendarat ke perut Omega itu, ia mengatupkan rahang.

"Aku—aku tidak ingat bermimpi apa."

Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, "Tadi kau mengatakan dalam mimpimu agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Bahkan gelombang perasaanmu—menyiratkan kalau kau begitu merisaukan sesuatu. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Yoongi mengusap bekas klaim di leher sang Omega, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingat melihat apapun Jimin. Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan saat aku tidur, oke?"

Omega itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke sisi sang Alpha, kembali tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

Beberapa kali berikutnya, ia masih dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang sama.

Bulan yang merah. Langit yang temaram, sedikit kekuningan. Aroma anyir darah. Pekikan kesakitan. Lolongan kematian.

Jimin berusaha berlari menjauh darinya, ikut melolong. Saat Yoongi berusaha mengejarnya, ada seseorang di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Begitu ia berusaha melepaskan diri, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat.

Hanya indera penciuman, pendengaran, dan rabanya yang masih mampu merasakan sekelilingnya, kecuali indera penglihatannya.

Suara lolongan Jimin kian menjauh. Dan menjauh.

Ia berusaha terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tanpa membangunkan Omega di sebelahnya. Setiap kali ia terbangun, ia berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya kembali ke detak normal dan menoleh ke arah Omeganya dengan ekspresi penuh asih. Ia berbisik ke telinga Omega itu, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu, Jimin. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Seterusnya. Selamanya."

Mimpinya masih terus berlanjut.

Dan Yoongi berusaha berpura-pura lupa sesudahnya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu hingga Jimin hampir menginjak kehamilan lima bulan purnama.

Pada bulan purnama terakhir tersebut, Yoongi semakin diliputi rasa cemas mendekati hari persalinan yang telah ditaksir oleh Seungwan. Ia merasa bahagia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan anak-anak mereka, tetapi di lain sisi juga waswas dengan keadaan anak-anak mereka begitu lahir. Ia tidak pernah tahu, apakah anak-anaknya akan terlahir dengan selamat begitu mereka lahir. Sepanjang malam, tidak satupun ia melewatkan tidur tanpa berdoa.

Mimpi buruknya yang masih berlanjut, tidak menyurutkan niat Yoongi untuk terus berharap pada _Sanshin_ akan perubahan nasib yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

Ia tidak menginginkan kejadian di mana Jisung dan putra keduanya mati tanpa punya kesempatan untuk bernapas kembali terulang.

 _Biarkan Jimin dan anak-anakku selamat. Jangan buat lagi Jimin menderita_.

Keyakinannya akan keselamatan jiwa Jimin dan anak-anak mereka semakin menguat setiap kali ia merasakan pergerakan di dalam perut Omeganya, merasakan kedua anaknya benar-benar hidup di dalam tubuh Jimin. Setiap malam, setelah ia memanjatkan doa, tidak lupa-lupanya ia meminta pada kedua anaknya yang telah tiada untuk menjaga adik-adik mereka dan membiarkan keduanya terlahir selamat.

 _Anak-anak ini akan hidup_.

Ia berusaha untuk yakin dan percaya.

Menginjak kehamilan lima bulan purnama Jimin, kelompok Min kembali didatangi oleh kelompok Kim.

Hari itu hampir memasuki musim semi. Salju yang beberapa hari sebelumnya mulai berhenti turun, kini digantikan oleh rintik-rintik hujan.

Seperti utusan yang sebelumnya, para _Neugdae_ tersebut terluka parah begitu menginjakkan kaki tepat di pintu gerbang kayu milik kelompok Min.

Saat Yoongi menerima kabar kedatangan para utusan kelompok Kim mendatangi wilayahnya, Jaebum dengan panik memanggilnya keluar dari pondok dan mendengarkan sendiri apa yang para _Neugdae_ kelompok Kim hendak sampaikan.

Seorang Alpha—Alpha yang berbeda dengan Alpha sebelumnya—berusaha dengan napas terpatah-patah menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, _Kami diserang—lagi_ , ujarnya dengan susah payah, _Semua datang terlalu tiba-tiba dan kelompok kami—_ ia tewas sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dua orang Beta temannya terluka parah dan buru-buru dibawa ke tempat Seungwan untuk diobati.

Jimin muncul dari dalam pondok, memasang wajah ketakutan bercampur cemas saat ia melihat serigala tak bernyawa yang merupakan anggota kelompoknya. Melihat air muka sang Omega yang mendadak berubah pias, dengan sangat terpaksa, Yoongi menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tapi—kupikir—" Omega itu terbata-bata saat Yoongi menyelesaikan apa yang ia dengar. Sebelum Jimin ambruk, Yoongi memegangi tubuh Omega itu kuat-kuat. Perutnya yang sudah lebih besar daripada ukuran kehamilannya di bulan kelima bersama Jisung, telah menyita sebagian besar tenaganya. Berita mengejutkan yang dibawa dari kelompok Kim sama sekali tidak membantu Omega itu merasa semakin tenang dengan keadaan barunya, "—kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi penyerangan lagi, Yoongi—"

Yoongi manggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan gejolak amukan di dadanya. Choi Seunghyun dan kelompok lainnya telah berjanji untuk menghentikan agresi ke kelompok lain, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka kembali melakukannya?

Dikarenakan situasi yang mendesak, Yoongi langsung berjalan menuju area kelompok Kim tepat hari itu juga. Ia meninggalkan beberapa Alpha dan Beta untuk tetap berjaga di daerah kelompok Min kalau-kalau ada probabilitas kelompoknya juga ikut diserang. Ia juga dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Jimin, terlalu takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Omega itu kalau ia ikut serta ke sana.

Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata saat ia menjelaskan situasi dan pendapatnya dalam menghadapi hal tersebut—dan Jimin langsung menangkap apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang Alpha.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Jimin lirih sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi tengkuk leher Yoongi. "Hanya saja—kembalilah dengan selamat." Ia mengambil kalung yang ia kenakan—kalung berbandul tali leluhurnya.

Tetapi Yoongi menahan tangan Omega itu, "Tidak. Kalung itu milikmu. Kau yang patut mengenakannya sekarang, supaya leluhurmu dan _Sanshin_ menjaga kalian bertiga."

Jimin memeluk Alpha itu, menangis di bahunya, "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Selalu."

"Pun aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_."

Ia segera mengubah wujud dirinya menjadi _Saja_ besar hanya dalam kejapan mata dan mengaum memberitahukan eksistensinya pada sekelilingnya. Ia berlari dengan diikuti tiga orang Alpha dan lima orang Beta, cukup untuk menemani sekaligus memberinya bantuan lebih selama pergi ke kelompok Kim.

Situasi kelompok Kim lebih pelik daripada yang ia duga. Sejak kelompok Park, Oh, dan Nam kembali ke wilayah mereka masing-masing begitu agresi terhadap kelompok mereka ditarik, jumlah anggota kelompok yang semula terkumpul dan berjumlah ratusan orang, hanya tersisa kurang dari delapan puluh kepala. Kalau terjadi penyerangan lagi tanpa bantuan yang cukup, akan semakin banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan.

Benar saja. Sesampainya di saja, Yoongi menemukan begitu banyak _Neugdae_ lain yang sudah bergelimpangan, padahal masih ada beberapa _Neugdae_ lain yang berhamburan dengan maksud menerkam _Neugdae_ kelompok Kim yang sudah kelimpungan membela diri.

Yoongi turun tangan dengan membidas dua ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus dengan segala anggota tubuhnya. Ia mencabik leher seekor Beta dan menerkam torso seekor Beta lainnya. Saat ia selesai menuntaskan dua ekor pengivansi tersebut, ia menyadari yang baru ia selamatkan adalah Minseok. Beta tua itu kepayahan karena mengalami luka berat di kedua kaki depannya dan hanya menggeram sewaktu bersitatap dengan Yoongi.

 _Katakan, ke mana aku harus membawamu sebelum ada_ Neugdae _lainnya yang menyerangmu_.

Walaupun Minseok meringkih kesakitan, ia tetap berusaha menunjuk suatu tempat pada Yoongi menggunakan moncongnya. _Sarang Omega—aku dan_ Mu _lainnya harus membantu para_ Chilyouja _yang tersisa untuk mengobati luka yang lain._

Yoongi meminta Jaebum untuk menjadi tameng—melindunginya dari serangan yang akan datang selanjutnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tengkuk Minseok dan menyeretnya ke sarang Omega. Di dalam sana, para _Chilyouja_ dan _Mu_ yang lebih muda telah merawat luka para korban penyerangan. Belum sempat ia menjatuhkan tubuh Minseok ke tempat yang lebih aman, tiga orang _Neugdae_ sekaligus datang menyerangnya dan juga Jaebum.

Tidak kehilangan akal, Yoongi melepaskan rahangnya dari surai kelabu Minseok dan balas menyerang. Darah segar bermuncratan ke surai peraknya. Sekarang, pemandangan berdarah sudah menjadi makanan spesial yang tidak jarang ditemuinya.

Lebih banyak _Neugdae_ lagi menyerang sarang Omega, jelas-jelas mengincar para korban jiwa dan para Omega yang memiliki anak mengungsi di dalamnya. Ia kewalahan begitu berhasil menghabisi enam orang Beta sekaligus dengan dibantu Jaebum. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berteriak memintanya untuk beristirahat, tetapi Yoongi juga kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan ada lebih banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan kalau ia berhenti berjuang sekarang.

Ia mengaum sebagai bentuk akan klaim posisinya sebagai Alpha pada sebagian _Neugdae_ , menyita perhatian mereka sekaligus memunculkan rasa takut. Pada saat yang bersamaan, _Neugdae_ kelompok Kim yang masih tersisa—termasuk para Omega—menyerang musuh yang tersisa. Mereka saling berjibaku semalaman penuh, sampai kemudian fajar hampir kembali menyingsing.

Hoseok baru memunculkan dirinya begitu mereka usai membabat habis musuh.

 _Syukurlah kau datang, Min Yoongi_ , ujarnya pada Yoongi sebelum ambruk ke atas tanah.

Yoongi buru-buru menghampiri Hoseok, mengamati keadaan Alpha itu. Tungkai kaki depannya telah hancur setengahnya dan Yoongi merasakan kerongkongannya kering. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk Yoongi membawa tubuh Hoseok dengan rahangnya dibantu oleh Jaebum.

BamBam yang sedang berusaha meredakan tangisan anak ketiga mereka sambil menenangkan dua anak yang lain, langsung menghambur menuju Hoseok dengan raut muka panik. "Hoseok?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuh Hoseok ke atas tanah untuk diobati oleh _Chilyouja_ yang lain. _Dia akan baik-baik saja, tetapi tungkai depannya terluka parah. Sekarang jangan panik dan biarkan_ Chilyouja _yang mengobati lukanya._

BamBam hanya mengangguk lemas dan tetap menunggu di sisi pasangannya dengan raut muka cemas. Kedua anaknya yang lain ikut menemaninya. Sementara Taehyung muncul dari sisi lain sambil setengah menggendong Younghoon yang sudah berwujud manusia, ikut mengamati keadaan Hoseok dengan gelagat gelisah. Pasangannya, memunculkan diri tidak lama kemudian masih dalam wujud serigala. Alpha itu mengendus-endus aroma pasangannya, melacak kekhawatiran yang menguar dari pasangannya. Sebagai respon, ia menguarkan aromanya lebih kuat pada Omega itu untuk menenangkan pasangannya.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya basah oleh air mata saat ia berbicara pada Jungkook, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Hoseok. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan kalau Hobi- _hyung_ juga pergi… Bahkan anak-anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk ia tinggalkan—" kemudian matanya bertumbukan dengan mata milik Yoongi, "Yoongi- _hyung_? Rupanya kau datang ke sini?"

 _Aku menerima berita kalau kalian diserang lagi. Tentu saja aku harus membantu kalian._

Ekspresi Taehyung melunak menengar jawaban Yoongi, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu hal, "Jimin—di mana Jimin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ia merengkuh tubuh putranya erat-erat yang mulai rewel, meminta perhatian.

 _Dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke sini setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada kalian._

Taehyung mengusap matanya, "Aku lega mendengarnya." Ia merangkul putranya di dalam gendongan dengan lebih erat.

Kali ini Jungkook yang mengarahkan atensinya pada Yoongi.

 _Yoongi-_ Hyung. _Kelompok Choi mengkhianati kita semua._

 _Aku bisa pastikan itu,_ Yoongi mengarahkan moncongnya ke luar, _Lebih baik kita bicara di luar sana. Aku butuh informasi lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang._

Dengan sedikit enggan, Jungkook mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan menerima satu mantel dari kulit hewan. Ia melirik sekilas ke Taehyung dan putra mereka sebelum kemudian mengekor Yoongi ke bawah pohon kastanye yang beberapa purnama sebelumnya dijadikan balairung untuk tempat pertemuan kelompok Kim dengan kelompoknya.

Yoongi menerima satu mantel kulit _Geomeun-gom_ _dari seorang Beta dan mengenakannya saat telah berwujud manusia._

 _"Sudah berapa lama kalian diserang?"_

 _"Sudah sejak dua malam yang lalu." Kata Jungkook, menelan ludah. Tangannya terkatup di balik pangkuan, "Mulanya, kami menerima berita tentang kelompok Oh yang tiba-tiba diserang. Lalu berita penyerangan di kelompok Nam dan kelompok lainnya baru sampai ke telinga kami beberapa hari kemudian. Kami bermaksud menolong mereka dan sudah pergi ke tempat kelompok Oh, tapi mereka sudah habis dibantai oleh kelompok Choi. Sedangkan setelah kami mengadakan pertemuan mendadak di wilayah Park, kelompok Nam membuat keputusan baru akan kembali bergabung ke kelompok kami esok hari karena kelompok Park-lah yang sekarang sedang menyalurkan bantuan untuk mereka di sana." Alpha itu tampak kelimpungan. "Tapi bagaimana sekarang—Hobi-_ _hyung_ _terluka dan tidak mungkin aku bertugas menggantikannya! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang…"_

 _Yoongi mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Jungkook, "Kau baru saja menenangkan Omegamu yang panik dan sekarang malah kau yang panik. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kendalikan dirimu, Jungkook-_ _ah_ _," Jungkook mengikuti ucapan Alpha itu dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau sudah tenang, sekarang ini setidaknya aku bisa bertukar opini denganmu. Siapa saja yang kemarin ikut dalam pertemuan darurat di kelompok Park?"_

 _"Kelompok Nam, kelompokku, kelompok Bang, kelompok Ahn, dan juga kelompok Kang. Kelompok yang membantu kita bernegoisasi dengan kelompok besar lainnya, semuanya ikut menghadiri pertemuan."_

 _"Lalu apa yang kalian rencanakan selanjutnya?"_

 _"Kami ingin membentuk persekutuan baru dan kembali bernegoisasi dengan lima kelompok utama, membahas tentang penarikan agresi ke kelompok kecil yang lain. Untuk sementara, kelompok lain akan mengungsi di wilayah kelompok Kim sampai situasi membaik. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada Hoseok-_ _hyung_ _—"_

 _"Apa aku juga perlu datang? Hoseok pasti memintaku datang kesini untuk berunding dengan kelompok Choi."_

"Kita sudah melakukannya untuk kali kedua, _Hyung_. Pasti mereka akan kembali menyerang kelompok kita."

Yoongi menggigit jari-jarinya, "Tidak ada jalan keluar. Kalau seandainya mereka memang masih mau menyerang kita tanpa alasan yang jelas—karena tidak mau menerima keputusan menarik agresi ke kelompok lain, terpaksa kita harus membuat pilihan. Perang atau kelompok yang lain akan ikut menderita."

Jungkook bergidik mendengar kata-kata perang, tetapi Alpha muda itu hanya mengangguk, "Jadi, kita berunding untuk menentukan apakah lebih baik menyelesaikan agresi dengan cara damai atau perang? Begitu maksudnya? Tapi… tapi—kita harus siap kehilangan lebih banyak orang—"

"Berdoalah kita tidak akan memilih pilihan kedua." Yoongi tersenyum kaku. "Tetapi sebelumnya, aku juga perlu pendapat ketua kelompok yang lain."

Hujan terus berlanjut hingga keesokan hari.

Yoongi yang mencemaskan keadaan Omega dan kelompoknya di tempat lain, juga mengkhawatirkan situasi pelik yang sedang terjadi. Kelompok Choi telah melanggar perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana kelompok Choi bisa mendapat dukungan dari kelompok lainnya untuk melakukan penyerangan. Padahal ia sendiri jelas-jelas melihat beberapa kelompok lain ikut mendukungnya saat pertemuan berlangsung.

 _Apa yang Alpha itu telah lakukan untuk membuat orang-orang kembali menjadi bonekanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?_

Pertanyaannya itu terjawab keesokan harinya begitu semua kelompok yang telah berkumpul di wilayah kelompok Kim, berjalan menuju wilayah kelompok Choi. Yoongi sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak begitu ia mencium aroma tanaman bambu di sekitarnya—yang menunjukkan jika ia sudah memasuki kawasan kekuasaan kelompok Choi.

Benar saja, belum sampai ke pintu gerbang, ia dan yang lainnya telah dikepung oleh beberapa ekor serigala.

Aroma pekat hujan dan tanah yang basah menyembunyikan aroma tubuh para _Neugdae_ yang menyerang mereka.

 _Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kami ke sini ingin kembali berunding!_ Gerung Yoongi, membela diri.

Para _Neugdae_ yang menyerang kawanannya menggeram, siap untuk menyerang. Dibandingkan dengan kelompok Choi beserta antek-antek mereka, jumlah mereka terbatas dan Yoongi berpikir Choi Seunghyun benar-benar menyimpan maksud untuk menghabisinya dan juga kelompok yang sudah ikut bersekutu dengannya. Sebelum ia sampai menemui Choi Seunghyun, ia tidak akan bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Hampir seluruh _Neugdae_ yang mengepung mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, mulai memfungsikan rahang dan taring mereka untuk menggigit Yoongi maupun seluruh kawan-kawannya. Yoongi kembali menggerung marah dan menghantam beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus dengan tubuh besarnya. _Kami ke sini hanya untuk berunding! Di mana Choi Seunghyun?!_

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerah, kami terpaksa akan membunuh semua teman-temanmu, Min Yoongi," Choi Seunghyun muncul di balik barisan para _Neugdae_ yang tengah menyerang mereka. Satu matanya yang masih berfungsi seperti hendak menertawakan keteledoran dalam rencana Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi ingin melahap kepala Alpha tersebut, justru tubuhnya ditahan oleh empat orang Alpha sekaligus. Ia tidak berdaya karena teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Jaebum Alpha kepercayaannya, juga ikut ditundukkan dengan mudah ke atas tanah. Jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit untuk melawan dan sebagian dari mereka adalah Alpha pemimpin kelompok. Sedikit saja ia melawan, Yoongi akan kehilangan mereka.

 _Aku dan yang lain ke sini untuk kembali berunding._

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik untuk berunding dua kali," kata Choi Seunghyun padanya.

 _Kau yang melanggar perjanjian,_ geram sang Alpha Min. _Kau sudah sepakat untuk berhenti menyerang kelompok lain dan sekarang kau malah kembali menyerang yang lainnya._

"Tapi aku tidak menyerang kelompokmu, kan? Berarti aku tidak sepenuhnya melanggar janji kalian?"

Yoongi naik pitam dan hendak membabat wajah Choi Seunghyun dengan rahangnya, tapi dua orang Alpha menahan bagian atas tubuhnya agar tetap menyentuh permukaan tanah.

 _Seunghyun_ , panggil Park Hyung-sik pada Seunghyun—membuat Alpha itu beralih padanya, _Semua kelompok sudah sepakat untuk menghentikan penyerangan, bukan? Kamilah yang menenangkan peperangan. Sudah seharusnya kau tidak pantas untuk kembali menyerang kami_.

"Kalian memang memenangkan peperangan. Tapi soal perjanjian, hanya karena kalian menang suara makanya perjanjian itu bisa terjadi. Itulah sebabnya, aku juga menghancurkan kelompok lain yang mendukung keputusan kalian, kecuali mereka mau berubah pikiran untuk satu jalan denganku. Tidak seperti kelompok Lee, misalnya."

Hyung-sik tidak mampu membalas ucapan Alpha itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi yang hanya diam membeku.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Choi Seunghyun telah membunuh ketua kelompok Lee dan menghancurkan kelompok tersebut karena tidak satu suara dengannya. Ada beberapa kelompok lain yang mungkin oleh Alpha itu telah ia musnahkan, tetapi Yoongi tidak berani menggali lebih dalam.

Ia menggeram, _Kalau begitu, lepaskan semua kawan-kawanku. Kau hanya menginginkan diriku, kan?_

Seunghyun sedikit terperanjat dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Ooh? Pada akhirnya kau mau mengorbankan dirimu?"

 _Jangan lakukan itu, Hyung!_ Salak Jungkook pada Yoongi. Alpha muda itu meringis saat gigitan di lehernya semakin tertoreh dalam-dalam.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook. _Tetapi aku akan memberimu pilihan sebelumnya. Kau boleh membunuhku di medan perang—_ ia mendengar Jaebum berusaha menghentikannya, menyuruhnya untuk berubah pikiran. Yoongi hanya kembali melanjutkan, _—dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Jumlah kami memang sedikit dan kau sangat diuntungkan dalam posisi ini. Aku juga tidak akan meminta para Alpha bawahanku untuk menjagaku. Aku akan ikut berperang seperti anggota kelompok lainnya._

"Jadi, kau mengajukan tawaran untuk berperang?"

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoongi?! Mana mungkin kita bisa menang kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu seperti itu?!_ Hyung-sik berteriak padanya.

Beberapa pemimpin kelompok lainnya juga menyerukan rasa tidak setuju mereka dengan ide Yoongi.

 _Karena itu—_ Yoongi setengah memohon, — _lepaskan teman-temanku sekarang. Kalau kau ingin membunuh mereka sekarang, bunuhlah mereka saat kita berperang_.

Seunghyun menyeringai dengan senyuman dan sebersit tatapan tajam dari satu matanya yang menakutkan—memberinya kesan dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Dengan curahan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, ia benar-benar tampak kejam. "Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku, Min Yoongi. Kalau begitu—aku hanya akan menetapkan dua hari dari sekarang. Di tempat yang sama. Di saat yang sama."

Yoongi menggeram, _Sekarang. Lepaskan kami sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita_.

Seunghyun menjetikkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jari, membuat para _Neugdae_ bawahannya pelan-pelan melepaskan tahanan mereka. "Sekarang, kalian sudah bisa pergi kembali ke kelompok kalian," ia mengamati hingga Yoongi dan yang lain perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh dari batas teritori hutan bambunya. Awalnya, Yoongi mengira ia benar-benar bisa kembali, hingga ia mendengar Seunghyun kembali berseru, "Tapi dengan satu syarat pula. Kalau kalian tidak bisa lari dari bawahanku, maka kalian tidak akan bisa selamat."

Sontak mendengar seruan Seunghyun, para _Neugdae_ yang merupakan gabungan kelompok Choi dengan kelompok pengikutnya, mulai berlari mengejar kelompok Kim dan kelompok lainnya.

 _Choi Seunghyun—!_ Gertak Yoongi. Seharusnya ia sadar Seunghyun tidak akan melepaskan mereka dengan mudah. Tidak semudah Alpha itu setuju dengan keputusan yang telah diambil dari setiap kelompok dan beberapa purnama kemudian melanggar kesepakatan yang telah ditentukan.

Yoongi menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya saling tumpang tindih, berjibaku, hantam menghantam, sebelum menorehkan rahang dan cakar mereka ke tubuh satu sama lain. Empat Alpha yang tadi menindih tubuhnya, kini juga kembali menyerang dirinya. Yoongi tidak sempat menghindar saat sepasang rahang mengatup tepat di belakang lehernya, sementara tiga pasang lainnya mencengkeram anggota tubuhnya yang lain, membuatnya ambruk ke atas tanah.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu Seunghyun tidak akan melepaskan mereka hidup-hidup.

Hampir seluruh kawan-kawannya berusaha melepaskan diri dan melakukan perlawanan, tapi situasi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kedua-duanya. Jaebum dan Mark di sisi lain berusaha mencapai Yoongi, hendak menyelamatkannya tapi sia-sia karena mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan empat Alpha lainnya. Hyung-sik mengejang kesakitan di atas tanah berlumpur oleh hujan saat ia dibanting dan ditindih secara paksa oleh dua Beta sekaligus. Sementara Jungkook—Alpha muda itu berusaha menyelamatkan Mingyu tepat di seberangnya, tetapi gagal karena ia langsung dihantam oleh seorang _Neugdae_ kembali ke tanah yang basah,

Melihat beberapa kawan-kawan yang lainnya mulai kewalahan, pada akhirnya ia berontak, tidak peduli dengan sejumput surai basahnya ditarik paksa dari rahang seorang _Neugdae_ dan menghantam rahangnya dengan kepala. Ia meregangkan kedua tungkai belakangnya yang ditahan dan meluruskan lengkungan punggungnya, membuat taring-taring tajam yang menempel di anggota tubuhnya mengendur. Ia memutar tumit kakinya dan berotasi—menghantam semua _Neugdae_ yang meringkukkan dirinya sebelumnya dengan bagian depan tubuh. Empat ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus terpental dan tergusruk ke atas tanah berlumpur. Tidak puas, ia mencabik leher dua orang _Neugdae_ dan mencabik sepotong daging dari leher mereka—titik kelemahan _Neugdae_ yang mereka akan sulit memulihkan dari biasanya—dan kemudian membantu para anggota kelompoknya yang masih berjuang memberikan perlawanan.

Aksinya tersebut membuat beberapa _Neugdae_ mengendurkan cengkeraman mereka—mulai diliputi rasa takut karena aura dominan yang dikuarkan oleh Alpha tersebut.

 _Gempur mereka sekarang, lalu kita lari!_ Seru Yoongi pada seluruh kawanannya.

Hyungsik menyalak sebagai jawaban dan perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk mengendurkan rahang yang mencengkeram lehernya. Ia menggunakan cakarnya untuk melukai wajah Alpha yang meringkuknya dan begitu Alpha tersebut terjembab ke tanah berlumpur, ia langsung mengerati leher penyerangnya.

Yoongi menyuruh anggota kelompoknya untuk membantu yang tidak dapat melepaskan diri membantu mereka yang masih berusaha membebaskan diri.

Semuanya hampir usai saat Yoongi menyadari wujud serigala Seunghyun dibantu oleh dua Alpha, menyerbunya dari antara tubuh-tubuh yang berjatuhan. Hampir saja ia tidak bisa mengelak saat Jungkook, menghadang Seunghyun dengan menerkam leher Alpha tersebut. Ia gagal karena dua Alpha Seunghyun yang lain melindunginya, membuatnya jatuh terpelanting ke atas tanah yang basah.

 _Jungkook!_ Yoongi menggemeletukkan giginya dan balas menerjang untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook. Jungkook meraung kesakitan sewaktu lehernya tertanam di rahang salah seorang Alpha. Tetesan darah yang menetes di kubangan tempat ia terjatuh, menyatakan ia terluka.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Alpha yang menggigit leher Jungkook dengan dua cakarnya dan mengapit kepala Alpha tersebut dengan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar, sebelum melemparkannya menjauh dari Jungkook. Ia menggertak satu orang Alpha lain, membuat _Neugdae_ tersebut menjatuhkan diri ke atas tanah karena merasa terintimidasi.

Choi Seunghyun juga sekilas tampak ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya karena ia hanya sendirian—tetapi memutuskan untuk melontarkan tubuh dan mengayunkan kedua cakarnya ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi menghindar tepat pada waktunya sekaligus dengan ketangkasan kaki belakangnya, berhasil menyeret Jungkook yang terluka parah di bagian leher menjauh dari Choi Seunghyun, secepat yang ia bisa.

 _Lari! Semuanya lari! Bantu dan bawa yang terluka bersama kalian dan lari!_

Seluruh anggota kawanan yang tersisa mulai berlarian menghambur, sementara _Neugdae_ lain di belakang mereka bertambah banyak. Yoongi mempercepat derapan kakinya, secepat kakinya mampu melakukannya. Langkahnya sedikit terhambat karena saat ini membawa serta Jungkook dengan tengkuk leher Alpha muda itu di antara dua rahangnya.

Ia cukup kesulitan saat para anggota kawanan membawanya turun ke tebing curam, menuruni undakan berbatu-batu yang licin karena dicurahi hujan.

Masih waspada, ia melirik ke belakang, mengamati kerumunan _Neugdae_ tertinggal di ujung tebing di atas mereka. Latar yang kini ia saksikan benar-benar membuat darahnya seolah-olah berhenti mengalir.

Yoongi menangkap sorot mata Seunghyun yang terbakar api kebencian terpaku hanya padanya, menggertaksebelum Alpha itu menghilang di ujung tebing bersama yang lain.

Setelah melanjutkan perjalanan dan memastikan mereka benar-benar tidak diikuti, Hyungsik memutuskan agar mereka beristirahat sementara di dekat sebuah sungai yang permukaannya naik akibat hujan. Beberapa dari mereka yang terluka menunggu hingga luka mereka dibersihkan, sebelum mulai kembali menutup sendiri berkat kemampuan penyembuhan alami _Neugdae_.

Sayangnya, kemampuan penyembuhan Jungkook tersendat karena Alpha muda itu mengalami koyakan yang cukup besar di lehernya. Karena Yoongi juga berusaha kabur dari kawanan kelompok Choi dengan membawa serta tubuh Jungkook, justru semakin membuka luka di lehernya. Warna merah darah tidak timbul di leher Jungkook dikarenakan surainya yang hitam legam. Yang terlihat hanyalah bagian esofangusnya yang berwarna merah muda bercampur gradasi warna putih di sisi lehernya yang sedikit berlurik terisi oleh pembuluh darah.

Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi semakin ketakutan dan panik karena ia tidak bisa menebak seberapa banyak Jungkook kehilangan darahnya. Mingyu ikut mengangsurkan dirinya ke sisi Yoongi, meminta semua anggota kelompoknya mencarikan tanaman senggani dan mengambil daunnya untuk mengobati luka di leher Jungkook.

 _Jungkook_? Panggil Yoongi waswas saat melihat kelopak mata Alpha tersebut terkatup.

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan buat Jungkook mati sekarang—

 _Hyung—_ napasnya tersendat. Ia menggerung kesakitan sewaktu seorang Beta dari kelompok Kim yang mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia menahan lukanya tersebut dengan sisa-sisa kain yang dapat mereka bawa. Kain yang semula berwarna seputih susu, kini berwarna kemerahan. _Hyung—a-aku tidak akan mati, kan?_

 _Kau bicara apa, Jungkook-_ ah? _Kau tidak akan mati. Lukamu akan menutup lebih cepat kalau kau tidak banyak berbicara—_

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakan leherku,_ Hyung _. Apakah lukanya buruk?_

Mingyu mengendus aroma Jungkook dan menggeram pelan, _Kita harus segera cepat-cepat menutup lukanya, jika tidak—_

 _Jadi… aku benar-benar akan mati?_ Kali ini nada suara Jungkook terdengar ketakutan sekaligus menyedihkan. Alpha muda itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha bernapas dengan normal, tetapi ia kepayahan. _A-aku tidak ingin mati… Taehyung dan Younghoon menungguku…_

 _Kau tidak akan mati!_ Gertak Yoongi, mendiamkan Alpha itu. _Sekarang, berhentilah berbicara dan buat dirimu sendiri tenang!_ Dalam hati, Yoongi menyalahkan dirinya. Jungkook dengan bodohnya telah menyelamatkannya dari Seunghyun, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kim Namjoon kepadanya. _Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau berusaha menyelamatkanku dan sekarang kau—_

Seorang Beta yang ditugaskan oleh Mingyu mencari tanaman senggani, menyela ucapannya dengan menunjukkan beberapa helai daun senggani. Beta lainnya yang bertugas merawat luka Jungkook, dengan cekatan menguyah daun itu di mulutnya dan meletakkan daun senggani yang telah ia luntarkan dari mulut ke lubang koyakan leher Jungkook, sebelum menutupnya dengan kain putih lain yang masih bersih.

 _Tidurlah untuk sekarang ini, Jungkook. Lukanya akan semakin cepat menutup kalau kau mengistirahatkan dirimu._ Perintah Mingyu pada Alpha muda bersurai hitam itu.

Kelopak mata Jungkook bergulir menutup, meski desahan napasnya masih belum kembali teratur.

 _Dua hari,_ Hyungsik berjalan di sebelah Yoongi. _Dua hari kita akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi, Min Yoongi_. _Kita akan kehilangan dan membuat lebih banyak orang terluka dalam waktu dua hari ke depan._

 _Kita tidak punya pilihan, Hyungsik. Kita akan habis kalau kita tidak melakukan perlawanan. Kalaupun kita berusaha melarikan diri bersama-sama, kita akan kepayahan menemukan wilayah tempat tinggal dan perburuan yang baru. Kau mau hal itu terjadi?_

 _Tapi jumlah kita terlalu sedikit,_ selak Mingyu, _kita tidak akan bisa memenangkan peperangan ini. Pilihan yang mana saja akan sama hasilnya._

 _Aku yakin kita masih punya kesempatan. Selama para Alpha pemimpin kelompok masih hidup, kita masih bisa memenangkan peperangan,_ ujar Yoongi bersikeras. _Choi Seunghyun—dia mengincarku. Jadi, biarkan anggota kelompokku melindungi kalian dan biarkan dia serta yang lain menjadikanku sebagai fokus utama mereka. Kita masih bisa memenangkan peperangan ini._

Jaebum bergerak ke sebelahnya, terpegun mendengar ucapan pimpinannya sendiri. _Jidoja-nim—_

 _Kau dengar ucapanku barusan, Jaebum-_ ah _. Kau melindungi mereka. Biar Seunghyun dan yang lainnya menjadikanku sebagai target utama mereka._

Hyungsik menggeram tidak setuju, _Kau benar-benar gila, Yoongi. Kau tidak mungkin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri—_

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau kalian juga ikut gugur, nasib kelompok kalian juga akan berakhir sama dengan kalian._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan kelompokmu? Kau pikir mereka tidak punya kesempatan yang sama untuk tetap memiliki Alpha yang memimpin mereka?_ Desak Hyungsik tidak percaya.

 _Mereka—_ Yoongi bimbang. _Mereka adalah anggota kelompok yang merdeka. Begitu perang usai, kalau kalian cukup berbaik hati, tolonglah terima mereka dengan baik._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Taehyung menyambut kedatangan Alphanya dengan raut muka yang lebih pias daripada saat mendapati keadaan kakak sulungnya yang terluka.

"Jungkook melindungiku," ujar Yoongi menelan ludahnya, tidak berani memandang ke wajah sang Omega, takut melihat reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mendiamkannya. Omega itu hanya fokus pada Alpha yang terbaring lemah di atas dipan mereka sembari memeluk Younghoon kecil yang masih belum memahami situasi yang terjadi. Saat Yoongi dan yang lain bergegas untuk meninggalkan Jungkook dan membiarkannya istirahat, ia bisa mendengar suara senggukan milik Taehyung.

Dan dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Yoongi tahu benar Omega itu menyalahkannya atas keadaan yang menimpa Alphanya.

Jika Jungkook mati, Omeganya harus berjuang sendirian tanpa Alpha yang melindungi mereka. Akan semakin sulit bagi Taehyung menemukan pasangan baru yang mau menerima Younghoon sebagai anaknya.

Ia bertanya-tanya pula dalam hati, apakah Omega itu juga menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kedua orang tua serta nasib yang mendera kelompoknya saat ini.

 _Mungkin saja_.

Selama dua hari yang berjalan menyakitkan tersebut, Yoongi terus dihantui oleh mimpi buruknya akan bulan merah yang menggantung serta kematian semua orang yang ia kenal. Setiap terbangun, ia selalu merapalkan permohonan yang sama pada _Sanshin_ , meminta agar sang dewa terus melindungi nyawa orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Termasuk Jimin dan kedua anak mereka.

Hoseok sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka-luka di tubuhnya keesokan harinya, kecuali bagian tangannya yang telah terbabat habis dari siku ke lengan bawah.

"Aku masih bisa melawan," Alpha itu bersikeras di atas alas dipan. Suara langkah dan teriakan anak-anaknya serta Younghoon bergema hingga telinganya. "Walaupun kehilangan sebagian lenganku. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang Alpha melindungi kelompoknya."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kau mati dalam perang? Dan lagi, keseimbanganmu akan buruk kalau kau memaksakan diri ikut perang!" seru Yoongi. "Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Alpha pemimpin kelompok harus bertahan hingga di garis terakhir."

Ucapan Jaebum kembali terlintas di benaknya. Seharusnya ia juga tetap hidup untuk mempertahankan nama kelompok Min tetap berlanjut. Masalahnya, kelompok Min semestinya hanya terdiri dari ras _Saja_ , bukan ras _Neugdae_. Kelompok Min sudah seharusnya telah lama mati bersama anggota kelompoknya bertahun-tahun lalu. Anggota kelompoknya yang sekarang, seluruh Delta yang telah ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun, hanyalah sebatas saudara tanpa ikatan darah. Mereka adalah kaum yang bebas, tanpa perlu mengemban nama kelompok Min di atas pundak mereka.

"Bukankah kau juga seorang Alpha dari kelompok Min, Yoongi?"

Senyuman tersulam di wajahnya. Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku sudah salah selama ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membangun kembali kelompokku dengan mengumpulkan dan memanfaat para Delta sebagai anggotanya. Makanya sekarang, aku hanya ingin mereka fokus untuk melindungimu dan juga Alpha kelompok lainnya sebagai tanggung jawab terakhir."

"Aku bisa melihat mereka setia padamu karena mereka memang telah menganggapmu sebagai Alpha yang berdaulat dan pantas untuk memimpin mereka. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang para Delta ini dari BamBam. Kau menyelamatkan mereka, Yoongi. Kau membuat mereka merasa memiliki keluarga dan diterima sebagai anggota kelompok."

"Ah. Menurutmu begitu?" Yoongi menerawang jauh ke belakang Hoseok. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi, kali ini dengan wajah berkerut. "Kau akan meninggalkannya untuk berperang tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali? Kalau kau gugur dalam peperangan, bagaimana dia akan menyikapi hal ini? Dan apa kau tidak khawatir Jimin dan kelompokmu akan baik-baik saja, sendirian di luar sana tanpa kelompok lainnya? Bagaimana kalau kelompok lainnya ternyata menyerang daerah pemukiman kalian?"

Yoongi mengatupkan rahangnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah meminta bantuan salah seorang Betaku—Mark, untuk memberitahukan tentang situasi saat ini. Aku juga meminta Jimin dan semua anggota kelompokku untuk mengungsi di sini. Setidaknya sampai perang berakhir. Setidaknya, besok hari, Jimin dan yang lain akan tiba di tempat ini."

"Sebenarnya… aku masih sepenuhnya merasa kalut tentang peperangan ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kelompokku dan juga yang lain kalau ternyata kita kalah? Ini namanya pertaruhan, Yoongi. Para Omega dan juga anak-anak—tidak hanya Omegaku, anak-anakku, Taehyung dan juga putranya, serta seluruh anggota kelompok—aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Kita bisa mempercayai beberapa orang Alpha dan Beta untuk berjaga di sini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kita, setidaknya mereka juga dapat segera melarikan diri ke tempat lain?"

"Tapi ke mana?"

"Berpuluh-puluh mil dari wilayah kelompokku—jauh ke Utara, masih ada hutan bambu yang belum terjamah. Di dalamnya ada banyak hewan perburuan, meski mungkin tidak sebanyak di tempat kalian. Di sana juga ada banyak sumber mata air dan dilalui oleh banyak sungai."

"Kau membicarakannya seolah-olah ini adalah hal mudah."

"Ya. Kalau kau bertahun-tahun hidup berkelanan di hutan sendirian, kau akan paham."

Hoseok menatapnya dengan raut bersimpati, "Kurasa aku bisa paham akan perasaanmu sekarang. Menunggu maut menjemput sekaligus tahu nasib yang akan menimpa kelompokmu itu—ternyata seperti ini, ya?"

"Kalau kau mau membenciku, maka bencilah aku sekarang, sebelum kau menyesal," gurau Yoongi, meski dalam hatinya ia berharap Hoseok masih memiliki kesediaan untuk menyalahkannya. _Aku akan membunuh kelompokmu secara tidak langsung, Hoseok._

"Tentu saja tidak Yoongi. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Berapa kali aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Justru Alpha itu mendesah panjang. "Perang ini memang tidak terhindarkan. Mau tidak mau, kita pasti akan menghadapinya. Bukankah lebih baik bertahan hidup dengan melakukan perlawanan daripada mati tanpa membela diri?"

Ucapan Hoseok membuatnya terhenyak cukup lama. "Ya. Kau benar. Tapi—apa kau sudah siap melepaskan Omega dan juga anak-anak kalian? Secara, kau belum lama mengangkat Jungyeon, Jaehyun, dan juga Chan sebagai anak kalian."

"Bahkan kau sudah menghapal nama anak-anak kami!" tawa mengalir dari mulut Hoseok. Tawanya lama kelamaan memudar menjadi kekehan yang hambar akan emosi. "Tentu saja aku tidak siap. Tapi, inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka. Kalau aku mati, mereka setidaknya harus bisa hidup dengan membawa nama kelompokku agar terus hidup."

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pundak Hoseok, sekali lagi, dengan kalimat yang terdengar yakin dan tegas. "Aku akan memastikan kau kembali pada keluargamu dengan selamat, Hoseok. Kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini. _Sanshin_ —Dia adalah sang pemilik alam, sudah tahu lebih banyak daripada apa yang dapat kita ketahui. Dia sudah pasti akan membela yang benar."

Ucapannya itu bertolak belakang dengan mimpinya yang selalu menggambarkan akhir dari kehidupan semua orang, semua kelompok, yang berakhir dengan keputusasaan. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia harus melindungi semua orang dari ambisi kejam seorang _Neugdae_ yang menaruh dendam padanya.

Setelah selesai berbicara empat mata dengan Hoseok, kembali memaparkan perkembangan pertemuan mereka kemarin, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik tidur Hoseok dan keluarga kecilnya. Sekilas, ia mengintip di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan bilik yang ditiduri oleh Jungkook dan Omeganya beserta putra mereka. Di dalam sana, ia melihat Jungkook masih pulas dengan lilitan kain putih membungkus lehernya.

 _Setidaknya, ia masih hidup_. Batinnya getir sambil berlalu pergi.

Saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar pondok kediaman Alpha Kim, ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan anak-anak Hoseok.

Dari arah dapur, Taehyung memunculkan kepalanya. "Jungyeon, Jaehyun! Aku sudah diminta oleh ibu kalian untuk—oh." Ia berhenti saat melihat Yoongi.

"Maafkan kami, Taehyung- _samchon_!" seru Jungyeon di antara Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Yoongi dengan canggung menyapa Omega itu, "Halo, Taehyung."

"Halo, Yoongi… _hyung_ ," jawabnya sedikit kaku.

"Uhh, di mana BamBam?"

"Dia sedang pergi memeriksa keadaan Chan untuk sementara. Semalaman ia tidak berhenti menangis."

"Oh," Yoongi mengangguk, masih canggung.

Suara teriakan Jungyeon dan Jaehyun kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka, semakin menghilang saat anak-anak itu berhamburan keluar dari pondok Alpha Kim.

"Aku minta maaf soal Jungkook," kata Yoongi pada akhirnya, "Dia sudah melindungiku dan jadinya dia malah terluka parah seperti ini—"

"Dia selamat. Itu sudah cukup. Kau tampaknya sering sekali menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ya?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh—"

"Jungkook selamat. Dia memang terluka parah. Tapi dia akan hidup. Itu sudah cukup." Omega itu tersenyum pada Yoongi sambil menyisir rambut keabuannya. "Jimin pernah bilang padaku, pada kami semua, kalau kami semua telah salah menilaimu. Dan lihatlah kau sekarang. Kau sudah sempat menghentikan agresi terhadap kelompok kami, kelompok lainnya, dan sekarang kau sudah menyelamatkan Jungkook."

Rasa bersalah semakin menyesaki dadanya. "Apa kalian sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan perang yang akan datang? Tidak takut akan banyak korban yang jatuh, seperti halnya yang terjadi pada ayah kalian?" seharusnya ia tidak perlu ikut membuat Taehyung ikut merasa waswas seperti dirinya. "Para Alpha dan Beta—mereka semua akan dikirim untuk berperang. Kalau sampai kami kalah, kalian semua akan—"

Ah, kenapa ia malah mengusulkan peperangan sebagai jalan tengahnya? Tidak adakah jalan keluar yang lebih baik? Ia akan mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa dengan mengajukan ajakan perang terhadap kelompok Choi. Apa yang telah ia pikirkan?

"Aku—kami semua sudah tahu pasti perang yang kedua tidak akan terelakkan. Tapi sebelumnya kita sudah menang, kan?" kata Taehyung meyakinkan Yoongi. "Maka kita akan menang lagi untuk yang kali kedua, tidak perlu diragukan lagi."

Seandainya saja Yoongi memiliki keyakinan seperti yang telah diucapkan Taehyung.

Percakapan mereka terputus saat terdengar suara rengekan anak kecil dari ruang tengah. Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Suara Taehyung terdengar lembut begitu matanya menumbuk pada putranya yang tengah duduk dan menangis di atas lampit dari kayu dan kulit hewan buruan. Mata Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa lepas dari interaksi Taehyung dengan putranya tersebut. Tangisan Younghoon yang belum genap berusia setahun usia matahari tersebut perlahan-lahan mereda menjadi senggukan kecil.

 _Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihat pemandangan ini… pemandangan Jimin dan—_

" _Hyung_?" Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Omega itu tampaknya menyadari pandangan Yoongi yang tertuju padanya. "Kau mau mencoba menggendongnya?"

"Huh? Apa?" Yoongi mendadak berubah panik mendengar tawaran Omega itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan maksud untuk memberi penolakan, "Aku tidak pernah menggendong anak-anak—"

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah untuk saat ini."

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali hidup-hidup dari medan perang hanya untuk menggendong anak _Neugdae_."

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk menggendong anak kecil dalam seumur hidupmu," paksa Taehyung, bersikeras. "Jimin bilang kalian sudah menantikan kelahiran anak kalian sampai—kalian kehilangan anak pertama kalian." Omega itu sedikit ragu saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau belum pernah menggendong Younghoon, kan?" Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Younghoon, nyaris menyodorkan tubuh putranya yang hanya terbalut kulit musang tepat ke wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi pada akhirnya terpaksa menggendong Younghoon. Ia sedikit canggung begitu menerima dan membiasakan anak _Neugdae_ tersebut di kedua tangannya. Younghoon menggumam dan mulai berceloteh tidak jelas. Taehyung menegur putranya tersebut saat Younghoon memasukkan tangannya ke mulut dan mengemutnya. Sepasang mata bulat sempurna—persis milik Jungkook—mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah Yoongi.

Younghoon tiba-tiba bersin di hadapannya dan berubah wujud menjadi anak serigala bersurai hitam dengan aksen warna abu-abu pada bagian dahi dan dagunya. Yoongi tertawa kaget menyaksikan transformasi tak terduga anak itu.

"Dia lucu. Sangat mirip dengan Jungkook."

"Ya. Bahkan wujud serigalanya juga. Dia akan berubah menjadi serigala setiap kali terkejut atau merasa marah. Masih belum sepenuhnya dapat mengontrol bentuk transformasinya."

Kedua mata Yoongi basah saat ia melihat wajah polos yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terbebas dari dosa. Ia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya, akan kelompoknya yang telah tiada, akan Jimin, dan juga akan anak-anak mereka—yang telah mati dan juga yang akan terlahir tidak lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya—" Yoongi menelan ludah, "—Jimin juga sedang mengandung lagi. Kembar."

Taehyung tampak terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi kemudian ia bertepuk tangan antusias, "Ooh! Bukankah itu berita yang bagus?! Kalian akan memiliki anak dua sekaligus!"

"Tapi Jimin baru akan tiba ke sini besok, dalam keadaan hamil tua. Seharusnya sekarang ia beristirahat di pondok kami. Kalau ia mendengar apa yang terjadi, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya." Yoongi hening sebelum ia meneruskan. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, sepertinya aku terpaksa menitipkannya pada kalian. Aku minta bantuan agar kalian mau membantu Jimin merawat anak-anak kami."

"Itu tidak mungkin—"

"Tolonglah, Taehyung. Setidaknya kau dan Jungkook bisa membantunya merawat anak-anak kami."

Taehyung memandangi Yoongi cukup lama, dan kemudian hanya mengangguk.

"Kau adalah orang baik-baik, _Hyung_. _Sanshin_ akan berusaha melindungimu. Dan juga semua orang yang mendukungmu."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Keesokan harinya dan mendekati waktu peperangan, Jimin dan anggota kelompoknya yang lain tidak kunjung datang.

Yoongi tetap berusaha percaya kalau mimpi buruk yang ia lihat semalam sebelum pergi berperang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, tetapi jelas saja ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Omeganya dan juga anggota kelompoknya.

"Mungkin mereka baru berangkat hari ini," kata Hoseok berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi.

"Ya. Mungkin saja."

Tapi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar karena diaduk-aduk oleh perasaan cemas.

Seharusnya Jimin dan juga kelompoknya tiba hari ini, tepat setelah ia mengirim Mark kembali ke wilayah kelompoknya untuk mengabarkan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tetapi hingga matahari terbenam, ia sama sekali belum mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menandakan kedatangan kelompoknya.

Kelompok Park, Nam, Jeon, Bang, Jung, Ahn, dan Kang telah bergabung bersama mereka sejak tadi pagi. Kini pemukiman kelompok Kim telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam _Neugdae_.

Mereka membuat api unggun di tengah-tengah tanah kosong, membuat jamuan makan malam sekaligus berbagi kebersamaan untuk yang terakhir kali. Para Alpha pemimpin kelompok berbagi cawan berisi cairan beri yang telah difermentasi, kemudian saling meminum di saat yang bersamaan.

Yoongi tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaan Omeganya serta kelompoknya. Saat Hyungsik membagikannya cawan berisi cairan yang memabukkan tersebut padanya, Alpha itu nyaris tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min Yoongi?"

"Seharusnya Omegaku dan juga anggota kelompokku yang lainnya tiba di sini hari ini. Tetapi mereka sama sekali belum menampakkan diri. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka," Yoongi berterus terang pada Alpha Park tersebut. Ia berdiri dari bongkahan kayu yang menjadi tempat duduknya dan berlalu untuk bertatap muka dengan Jinyoung. "Bisakah kau pergi untuk memeriksa keadaan? Bawa dua orang Alpha untuk ikut bersamamu—"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," ia mendengar suara Jungkook di belakangnya. Yoongi membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Alpha itu sudah kembali dalam keadaan bugar, kecuali luka di lehernya yang kini membekas membentuk gumpalan permukaan kulit yang baru yang masih merah. _Neugdae_ yang lainnya ikut menoleh ke Alpha muda itu. "Aku tidak bisa ikut berperang karena luka di leherku, karena itu setidaknya biar aku yang pergi untuk mencari tahu keadaan mereka."

"Kau—kau serius benar-benar sudah merasa cukup baikan?" Yoongi tampak tidak yakin melihat kondisi Alpha muda itu. Bagaimanapun juga, luka di leher seorang _Neugdae_ butuh waktu istirahat yang cukup lama, tidak hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

"Setidaknya lukaku sudah cukup menutup. Aku masih bisa bertransformasi dan masih bisa menggunakan rahang dan juga cakar-cakarku."

Yoongi menengok ke arah Hoseok. Alpha itu mengerutkan dahinya dan memberi anggukan mantap pada Yoongi. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka cukup kekurangan orang untuk ikut berperang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau akan pergi sekarang juga?"

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan dan perlahan-lahan bertransformasi menjadi serigala bersurai hitam. Ia tampak menyatu dengan langit kelam jika Yoongi tidak mengenali matanya yang berwarna kekuningan. Dua orang Alpha lainnya yang menjadi suruhan Yoongi, ikut mengubah wujud mereka.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Jungkook. Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan salakan dan berlari keluar dari wilayah Kim diikuti oleh dua Alpha sebagai kawannya.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Hoseok, meski suaranya yang berat terdengar tidak jauh dari Yoongi yang diliputi rasa gelisah. "Kau masih punya Alpha terbaik yang melindungi Jimin, kan? Jimin juga—dia cukup pandai dalam berkelahi, kalau kau pernah menyaksikannya."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Ia membuat pengakuan pada Hoseok, "Sebenarnya—dia sedang mengandung anak kami kali ini."

Hoseok nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri, "Dia hamil?!"

"Dengan anak kembar. Dan sudah memasuki lima purnama lamanya."

Erangan putus asa mengalir dari mulut Alpha berambut merah itu. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha menjaga presensinya agar tampak tenang. "Dan kau meninggalkannya hanya bersama kelompokmu?!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Hoseok. Kami—kami sudah kehilangan anak kami dua kali dalam penyerangan—dan aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke sini begitu tahu kalau kalian diserang."

"Dua kali? Yoongi…?"

"Yang kali kedua, bahkan kami berdua sama sekali tidak tahu Jimin sudah kembali hamil. Kami baru saja pulang dari berburu dan tiba-tiba, kelompok Choi dan antek-antek mereka menyerang kami di hutan. Aku sudah mengirim Jimin duluan ke wilayah pemukiman dan meminta bantuan, tapi… semuanya sudah terlambat."

Telapak tangan Hoseok menelusuri rambutnya yang merah, "Astaga. Kalian—kalian benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal. Dan sekarang kita akan beperang." Alpha Kim tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak tenang. "Apa kau tidak merasa sedih kau hanya memiliki probabilitas kecil untuk bertemu dengan Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya? Dan juga untuk berjumpa pertama kalinya dengan anak-anak kalian yang sebentar lagi akan lahir?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa sedih. Sayangnya, aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini kalau bukan karena keinginan terdalamku untuk melindungi mereka," Yoongi menegak habis cawan berisi minumannya. Hyungsik bahkan tidak sampai tega hati melihat Alpha itu untuk mabuk. "Aku selalu berdoa sepanjang malam, mendoakan mereka agar selalu berada di dalam perlindungan _Sanshin_ ," tangannya bergerak untuk memegangi bandul kalung yang ia kenakan—dan tersadar kalau ia sudah menyerahkan kalung tersebut kembali pada Jimin. "Jimin akan selamat. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak kami."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Meski ia memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap, Yoongi tidak dapat tidur. Ia hanya menunggu di depan pintu gerbang kubu yang menjaga kelompok Kim—yang kini sebagian telah hancur kehilangan struktur setelah menerima serangan terakhir dari kelompok Choi. Matanya terus memandang ke siluet hutan yang berwarna hitam dan kelabu karena tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Ia berharap akan mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Mendengar suara Jimin, sekalipun Omega itu menyalak dengan suara serigalanya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Jimin dan membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua anak mereka baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tapi ia hanya mendengar suara lolongan panjang dari beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ yang sedang bertugas jaga di sekitar pemukiman kelompok Kim. Tidak ada satupun suara yang berasal dari sumber yang ia tunggu-tunggu penampakannya.

Lalu semuanya kembali sunyi dan senyap.

Begitu kakinya kelelahan menopang dirinya yang hampir dini hari belum juga beristirahat, pada akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam tidak lama kemudian.

 _Ah. Aku tidak siap mati sekarang._

Ia bermimpi bulan merah diikuti oleh sepasang tangan yang mencongkel matanya. Pandangannya semakin kabur dan menghitam begitu ia mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan kematian diikuti oleh suara lolongan serigala.

Suara yang begitu ia kenal dan ia rindukan.

Suara seekor Omega.

Jimin.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Pagi itu masih buta. Tapi Yoongi telah beranjak dari bawah pohon tempat ia terlelap dan pergi menuju sumber mata air terdekat, mencuci muka, membersihkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan berkumur-kumur. Ia kembali lagi ke pintu gerbang kubu yang melingkupi seluruh anggota kelompok Kim di dalamnya, masih menunggu kedatangan Jimin beserta kedatangan anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Para Alpha kelompok lain telah berkumpul bersama kawanan mereka tidak begitu lama setelah Yoongi memijakkan kaki di depan pintu gerbang.

"Omegamu masih belum datang juga?"

Hyungsik menegakkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi.

"Dia pasti akan datang ke sini."

"Kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk menunggu lebih lama."

"Aku tahu."

Walaupun belum menyerah, Yoongi beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya dan menemui anggota kelompoknya yang akan ikut berperang hari ini. Ia hanya membawa tiga orang Alpha dan lima orang Beta, tetapi setidaknya jumlah mereka cukup untuk melindungi satu Alpha kelompok lain dengan setidaknya masing-masing satu dan dua orang.

" _Jidoja-nim_ —" panggil Jaebum menyita perhatiannya. Alpha itu maju untuk menyela Yoongi yang sedang menyampaikan rencana untuk mereka pada hari itu, "—Kalau kau mati—"

"Aku memang berniat untuk mati hari ini, Jaebum- _ah_. Hari ini, kalian semua masih berada di bawah nama kelompok Min lagi. Begitu perang ini selesai, kalian adalah orang-orang yang bebas. Kelompok lainnya pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima pahlawan seperti kalian untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk anggota kelompok lain yang akan tiba ke sini sebentar lagi."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Hanya kaulah pemimpin yang kami akui!" Jinyoung ikut berargumen dengannya. "Kalau kau mati, kami juga akan ikut mati bersamamu."

"Karena kalian masih menganggapku sebagai pemimpin kalian, aku ingin setidaknya kalian mengikuti perintahku. Lindungi pemimpin Alpha yang lain. Jangan pernah sedikit pun berusaha menyelamatkanku," Yoongi merasakan dadanya seperti berhenti setiap kali ia berusaha menyampaikan isi kepalanya. "Pastikan kalau kita bisa memenangkan perang pada hari ini, seperti kita sudah memenangkan peperangan yang sebelumnya."

Mendengar ucapannya tersebut, Jaebum menyimpuhkan dirinya ke atas permukaan tanah dan bersujud di hadapan sang Alpha. Para kawan-kawannya yang lain menirunya—ikut bersujud di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha menarik kembali Jaebum untuk berdiri, tetapi bawahannya yang setia itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Yoongi untuk mengangkut dirinya dari tempatnya bersimpuh. "Ini adalah salam terakhir kami untukmu, Yoongi- _jidojanim_. Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kami dan hari ini kami akan membalasnya untukmu."

Yoongi berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan lelucon payahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali perasaan sesal ketika Jaebum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Padahal aku ingin membuang perasaan bersalahku jauh-jauh dari kalian, tapi sekarang kalian membuat kembali mempertanyakan tujuan awalku membuat kelompok Min dengan kalian sebagai anggotanya. Sekarang. Angkat kepala kalian." Semua anggota kelompoknya menuruti permintaan Alpha itu. "Aku telah menganggap kalian sebagai saudaraku. Selamanya. Seterusnya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hingga saat ini. Semoga _Sanshin_ selalu berada di sisi kalian."

Semua orang termasuk dirinya berkumpul di bawah pohon kastanye, kembali memaparkan rencana mereka untuk siasat hari itu—termasuk ide Yoongi yang melibatkan kedelapan anggota kelompoknya. Semua pemimpin kelompok harus hidup dan mendapatkan perlindungan lebih.

Hoseok menciumi anak-anaknya dan juga Omeganya, berkasih-kasihan seperti yang ia lakukan pada ibunya pada peperangan sebelumnya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan, Hoseok," ucap BamBam sambil merapatkan gendongannya pada putra ketiga mereka, Chan, dan menstabilkan posisinya agar bisa memeluk Alphanya.

"Hobi- _Appa_ , kau akan kembali ke sini, kan?" tanya Jungyeon penuh harap dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. "Jangan pernah meninggalkan kami seperti yang dilakukan oleh _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ dulu—"

Hoseok membungkuk, mencium dahi putrinya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kalaupun aku tidak kembali nanti, jaga adik-adikmu dan jangan menyusahkan _Eomma_ , oke? Bantu dia merawat adik-adikmu."

Jungyeon mengangguk dan menangis untuk merangkul leher ayahnya tersebut. Jaehyun ikut merangkulnya di sisi lain, tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskan. Terakhir, Hoseok menggendong kedua anaknya tersebut dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi putra bungsunya. "Aku akan selalu memikirkan kalian."

Di sisi lainnya, Taehyung melangkah untuk memeluk kakak sulungnya tersebut. Ia tidak menangis, tapi mata dan juga air mukanya telah berubah merah. " _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pasti akan bangga sekali padamu, _Hyung_. Juga Jimin."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan menurunkan pandangannya pada Younghoon yang hanya diam di gendongan adik bungsunya, membuat berbagai wajah lucu. Alpha itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi yang sibuk mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Ia memberikan gerakan tangan pada Yoongi, menyuruh Alpha yang lebih tua tersebut untuk mendekat. "Jadi, Min Yoongi. Tidak, Yoongi- _hyung_. Maukah kau ikut bergabung untuk pelukan keluarga saat ini?"

Yoongi tersentak begitu ia sadar Hoseok menangkapnya sedang mengamati mereka. "A-aku? Tidak perlu, aku bukanlah keluarga kalian—"

"Kau bicara apa? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami?"

Pernyataan itu tentu saja mengejutkan Yoongi. Ia ragu-ragu untuk mendekat, tetapi melihat semua mata tertuju padanya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat dan melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk ikut berpelukan.

Rasanya aneh, tentu saja, karena ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan siapapun kecuali hanya segelintir orang, termasuk Jimin.

Perasaan hangat menyelimuti dadanya.

Minseok membuka upacara pemberkatan sekaligus pelepasan _Neugdae_ yang akan berperang pada hari itu. Ia dibantu oleh _Mu_ kelompok lain yang masih hidup, memberkati para _Neugdae_ dengan menorehkan cairan hitam dari dalam mangkuk ke dahi mereka. Para _Mu_ yang lebih muda memanjatkan doa hingga cat terakhir habis ditorehkan.

Yoongi semula mengira Minseok akan berdiam dan mungkin melewati dirinya tanpa pemberkatan, tapi Beta tua itu justru menorehkan cat hitam ke dahi dan wajah Yoongi sebagai simbol perlindungan. Iris merah Yoongi membulat saat ia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh _Mu_ kelompok Kim tersebut.

"Aku sudah salah menilaimu, Min Yoongi, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang membencimu sebelumnya." Ia berusaha menjelaskan saat mendapati ekspresi terperanjat Yoongi sambil membuat simbol di dahi sang Alpha Min. "Selama ini, aku bermimpi kelompokku akan hancur karena ulahmu. Dan benar saja, perang pertama terjadi dan kami kehilangan Alpha kami. Lalu kelompok lain mulai menyerang kami sebagai pembalasan atas kekalahan perang. Ditambah lagi, dalam mimpiku itu, kau akan menguasai _Buzhou Sando_ ini begitu kau memenangkan perang."

Yoongi hampir saja menebak Minseok akan merendahkannya sampai kemudian sang Beta melanjutkan,

"Tapi aku salah. Kelompok Choi-lah yang sudah memiliki tabiat buruk untuk menguasai wilayah kami, dan kaulah yang justru berusaha menyelamatkan kami semua."

Yoongi sedikit kebingungan untuk menyikapi perubahan perlakuan Minseok padanya. "Bukannya… Kau juga bermimpi akan dunia hitam yang menyelimuti masa depanku? Itu artinya apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu punya arti apa terhadap masa depanmu," Minseok menjawab dengan jujur, sama seperti yang disampaikan Seungwan. "Tapi pada kali kedua aku memimpikan masa depanmu dan juga masa depan semua orang yang hitam kelam, aku bisa mendengar suara lolongan singa dan—perasaan damai yang menyelimuti. Juga hawa tenang pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ setiap kali kau mencoba menutup kedua matamu dan merasakan alam menyatu dalam dirimu."

Hati Yoongi terenyuh mendengar penjelasan Minseok. Ia tersenyum tulus sebagai balasan atas lontaran ucapan Beta itu. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak. Seharusnya kamilah yang berterima kasih padamu," Minseok menyelesaikan torehan cairan hitam di dahi Yoongi. "Hari ini kau akan pergi sebagai pahlawan dan pulang juga sebagai seorang pahlawan. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga _Sanshin_ selalu menyertaimu."

Semua _Neugdae_ serempak membuka pakaian mereka dan mengubah wujud menjadi serigala, kecuali Yoongi yang langsung siap dengan wujud singanya yang agung. Selama proses transformasi berlangsung, nyanyian serta pemujaan terhadap sang dewa yang mereka agung-agungkan tak pernah berhenti hingga satu persatu dari mereka berlarian menghambur keluar dari pemukiman wilayah Kim.

Yoongi memutar sedikit kepalanya, melihat di kejauhan, berharap setidaknya ia melihat Jimin dan juga anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Hanya pemandangan beruas-ruas hutan yang mulai kembali menghijau menyambutnya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Kelompok Choi beserta sekutunya telah tiba terlebih dahulu di medan peperangan.

Pandang tandus tersebut, seperti sebelumnya mereka bertandang ke sana dengan tujuan yang sama, dipenuhi oleh turunan landai dan beberapa bebukitan rendah disertai bebatuan kecil. Pada beberapa gundukan tanah, terdapat tulang belulang sebagai pengingat akan peperangan mereka sebelumnya.

Choi Seunghyun, dengan wujud serigalanya yang selalu tampak menjulang di antara kawanannya yang lain, melolong panjang ke arah mereka. Salah satu matanya mengintip Yoongi dengan tatapan benci seperti yang biasa ia telakkan pada sang Alpha Min.

 _Ini adalah peperangan terakhir, Min Yoongi. Begitu kalian kalah, tidak akan ada lagi perundingan di antara kita._

 _Kami pun juga tidak akan sudi berunding dengan kalian—apalagi setelah aku mati nanti._ Surai panjang Yoongi yang berwarna putih berterbangan ditiup oleh angin dingin. _Aku harap, setelah ini, kau tidak akan lagi mengingkari janjimu._

 _Sebegitu yakinnya kau akan menang hari ini?_

 _Tidak juga. Tapi aku yakin_ Sanshin _sedang berada di pihak kami hari ini. Untuk yang kedua kalinya_.

Langit di atas mereka mulai berwarna gelap dengan awan-awan berapatan dan menggelantung rendah. Tidak lama lagi, hujan akan turun.

 _Persiapkan dirimu yang besar kepala itu, Min Yoongi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa melindungimu. Kau akan mati hari ini juga_.

Yoongi bisa langsung menangkap ekspresi kebencian kembali ditawarkan padanya melalui tatapan nyalang milik sang Alpha Choi. Setelah mereka mundur ke barisan paling belakang, para Beta yang berada di barisan paling depan mulai menggonggong pada satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan lolongan panjang sebagai pertanda peperangan mereka baru saja dimulai.

Kedua kubu yang saling berseberangan tersebut menghambur dan saling berbaku hantam tepat di tengah-tengah padang tandus. Suara salakan dan ringkihan liar saling sambung menyambung hingga ke gendang telinganya. Suara hantaman disertai suara benturan antara satu permukaan dengan permukaan lain saling susul menyusul, menyatu dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh para _Neugdae_ yang datang ke medan perang untuk membela keyakinan yang ingin mereka percayai.

Hujan turun—bercampur dengan pemukaan kulit dan juga permukaan tanah. Langit yang mendung menggantung di atas medan perang, seolah-olah akan ikut tumpah ruah di atas kepala semua serigala yang sedang baku hantam. Beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ kewalahan berkali-kali tergelincir di atas tanah berlumpur hanya untuk mendapati nyawa mereka dihabisi oleh musuh tak lama setelahnya. Beberapa orang _Neugdae_ lain memanfaatkan tanah berlumpur untuk siasat menyerang, begitu ada satu yang goyah pada tumpuan kaki, langsung saja diserang tanpa ampun.

Yoongi merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras ke jantung dan juga ke atas kepalanya, memicu adrenalinnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dapat memberikan kontribusi pada semua orang dengan menyumbangkan darah, keringat, dan mungkin air matanya. Ia tahu _Sanshin_ berada di pihaknya, juga orang-orang yang ikut membela di sisinya.

Yoongi menerjang bagai _Chikso_ yang mengamuk—memanfaatkan pijakan kakinya dan juga kemampuan rahangnya untuk menundukkan semua yang menjadi musuh baginya dengan satu terkaman. Yoongi benar-benar mengumpulkan tenaganya pada hari itu, meski sehari sebelumnya ia hanya bisa terlelap dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat malam.

 _Kalau aku mati hari ini, setidaknya kami memenangkan peperangan_. _Semua orang akan selamat dan kembali pulang ke kelompok mereka masing-masing._

Juga Jimin. Jimin akan kembali ke keluarganya—ke kelompoknya yang sesungguhnya bersama anak-anak mereka.

Yoongi membiarkan instingnya untuk bertahan hidup yang memimpin. Membiarkan bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengelak dari setiap gerakan yang ditujukan padanya, berusaha memberikan serangan balasan dengan taring dan juga cakarnya.

Semua suara, aroma, berembuk menjadi satu dalam membantu Yoongi menentukan siasat selanjutnya.

Ketangkasannya pada hari itu sudah lebih baik daripada dua hari sebelumnya. Ia sudah tahu kapan harus mempertahankan diri, kapan harus menyerang. Semua perjibakuan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya, menjadi pemandunya.

Surainya yang merah karena terpaan darah sebagian sudah luntur karena terguyur hujan, sekaligus menyembunyikan aroma tubuhnya.

Sebagian _Neugdae_ kini mulai mengincar dirinya. Mereka berhamburan menuju Yoongi dan Yoongi tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, berbalik arah, membuat kawanan _Neugdae_ menyebar ke segala arah. Barulah satu persatu ia menghadapi mereka yang berusaha menundukkannya. Satu dua ekor _Neugdae_ tidak masalah baginya, tetapi begitu ia berhadapan dengan empat ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus, ia kepayahan karena mereka akan mengincar masing-masing bagian tubuhnya, seperti yang ia alami sebelum ini.

Tetapi setelah berkali-kali diserang oleh empat ekor sekaligus, Yoongi sudah tahu bagaimana menghadapi mereka. Ia akan menerkam satu ekor, menyeretnya ke atas tanah dengan rahangnya mengatup di antara leher serigala tersebut, sementara kedua cakarnya berayun ke salah seekor serigala lain—mencabik wajah mereka. Kemudian ia akan mendorong bagian depan tubuhnya untuk menghantam seekor lainnya. Dan serigala terakhir—setelah ia memastikan serigala yang ada di rahangnya terluka parah, ia akan memuntahkan jasad musuhnya tersebut ke musuh terakhirnya sebelum kemudian menerkam wajah serigala tersebut.

Pandangannya beralih ke sekitarnya—melihat anggota kelompoknya yang lain sedang menuntaskan tanggung jawab mereka untuk melindungi para pemimpin kelompok. Kedelapan serigala kepercayaannya masih hidup, masih mampu memberikan perlawanan.

Jaebum melindungi Hoseok, Jinyoung melindungi Hyungsik, dan seterusnya.

Tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya tetap saja menunjukkan kalau ia sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah pasukan yang ia bawa.

Sejauh ini, Yoongi berhasil menjatuhkan belasan lebih serigala dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Memang tidak diragukan karena dirinya adalah seorang _Saja_. Tapi ia mulai kewalahan dan _Neugdae_ lainnya terus berdatangan. Luncuran serangan dari beberapa ekor serigala sekaligus masih bisa ia elak dengan mudah. Sayangnya, Yoongi mulai kewalahan ketika ia mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari satu ekor yang sama dan harus berhadapan dengan lebih dari empat kepala lainnya.

Dirinya dikerubung oleh enam _Neugdae_ sekaligus, dan tampaknya ia masih bisa melihat _Neugdae_ lainnya baru akan ikut bergabung.

Cakar-cakar tajam menyerang ke tubuhnya, berusaha meraih bagian torso dan juga anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Yoongi meraung setiap kali kuku-kuku panjang menarik permukaan kulitnya dan menoreh sebagian daging dari tubuhnya. Seekor _Neugdae_ melompat ke arah Yoongi, menghantamnya ke atas tanah berlumpur. Yoongi tumbang pada satu bagian sisi tubuhnya dengan hentakan keras.

Seekor _Neugdae_ lainnya mencengkeram lehernya dengan rahangnya yang hanya mampu menerkam setengah dari ukuran lehernya, tetapi cukup untuk membuat luka parah di sana. Yoongi tidak berdiam diri ketika melihat para _Neugdae_ lain memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk ikut menyerangnya. Ia bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju sebuah turunan curam. Ia menggulirkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas turunan tersebut dan menindih tubuh _Neugdae_ yang menerkam lehernya. Suara keriut tulang-tulang yang patah disertai lolongan kesakitan menandakan Beta yang menyerangnya sudah menderita dengan luka yang ia alami.

Yoongi berusaha berdiri dengan satu kaki yang terluka, masih mampu untuk membuka dan mengatupkan rahangnya setiap kali ada _Neugdae_ yang menerjangnya. Turunan yang curam memberikan keuntungan bagi Yoongi. Para _Neugdae_ yang tergelincir karena permukaan turunan yang basah dan licin, menjadi sasaran empuk baginya. Ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang lebih kuat dan stabil ke permukaan turunan lalu menerkam setiap _Neugdae_ yang terpeleset di turunan yang terjal dan melemparkan tubuh mereka ke ujung turunan.

Turunan tersebut berdekatan dengan sebuah tebing yang dasarnya adalah sebuah permukaan berbatu-batu.

 _Aku akan mati kalau aku sampai menghantam dasar tebing_ , batin Yoongi.

Setelah dirasanya tidak ada lagi _Neugdae_ yang menyerangnya, Yoongi kembali ke permukaan untuk berbaku hantam dengan _Neugdae_ lainnya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap Jinyoung, setidaknya cukup jauh darinya—yang sedang berusaha melindungi Hyungsik di belakangnya bersama dengan Beta lainnya, membentuk lingkar pertahanan, sementara mereka dikepung oleh hampir puluhan _Neugdae_. Yoongi hendak menyalurkan bantuan saat ia melihat—sosok serigala Choi Seunghyun—serta merta melompat dari salah satu sisi bebatuan besar dan menerkam Jinyoung. Jinyoung terlontar cukup jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Choi Seunghyun mengoyak leher Jinyoung dengan rahangnya dan melemparkan satu lapisan kulit ke atas tanah. Darah bermuncratan ke surai coklat keemasan milik Alpha itu.

Yoongi mengaum di kejauhan, _Jinyoung—_

Ia dihalangi oleh beberapa ekor _Neugdae_ sebelum sempat berlari menghampiri Betanya tersebut.

Jinyoung berusaha bangkit, tapi dua orang Alpha kembali menerkamnya. Tubuh Jinyoung tenggelam di antara serigala lainnya.

Hyungsik kini menjadi sasaran Seunghyun selanjutnya. Ia dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan semua _Neugdae_ yang melindungi Alpha Park dan kemudian mengincar kepala Hyungsik. Hyungsik melawan, tapi ia kewalahan melawan sebegitu banyaknya _Neugdae_ dan tumbang ketika Seunghyun mencabik torsonya dan nyaris memutus lehernya.

 _Neugdae_ lainnya yang menjadi musuh mereka juga mengincar Hoseok dan juga Alpha kelompok lainnya.

Hoseok yang hanya mampu berdiri dengan tiga tungkainya secara stabil, berusaha menghantam dua ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus dengan tubuhnya, sementara Jaebum berusaha melindunginya dari serangan yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu bersama bawahannya berhasil menumbangkan kawanan musuh. Alpha Jeon tersebut kehilangan satu telinga dan satu kakinya, tetapi ia masih mampu memberikan perlawanan. Jelas dari wajahnya, Alpha itu sudah kewalahan menghadapi beratus-ratus lebih musuh yang menyerang.

Sementara jasad Hyosang dicabik-cabik oleh _Neugdae_ lainnya. Bawahannya yang lain, yang masih hidup, berjuang untuk membebaskan jasad pemimpin Bang tersebut.

Kelompok Nam, Jung, dan Ahn, berhasil menjatuhkan enam orang Alpha pemimpin kelompok, tapi mereka sudah tidak memiliki Beta yang mampu membantu mereka dalam memenangi peperangan.

Mereka telah menumbangkan banyak nyawa hari ini, tapi juga kehilangan banyak nyawa yang ikut berperang di sisi mereka.

Dengan tubuh yang hampir seluruhnya telah berwarna merah oleh muncratan darah dan juga kucuran hujan, dengan tubuh yang mengemban begitu banyak lubang dan luka koyak di seluruh tubuh, Yoongi berlari menuju Hoseok dengan maksud menyelamatkan Alpha Kim tersebut.

Yoongi mengaum untuk memberitahukan presensinya sebagai Alpha _Saja_ dan juga aura dominannya pada Seunghyun. Sebelah mata Seunghyun yang menangkap kemunculan Yoongi, tidak cukup waktu untuk memperingatkannya akan serangan yang diluncurkan oleh sang Alpha Min.

 _Min Yoongi—_ seru Choi Seunghyun, menggeram marah. _Seharusnya aku tahu kau akan dengan mudahnya menumbangkan_ Neugdae _lainnya—_

Yoongi mengacuhkan Alpha itu dan berucap pada Hoseok, _Kalian pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka dan bantu yang lainnya!_

 _Yoongi—_

 _Ikuti saja apa kataku, Hoseok! Jaebum, kau laksanakan tugas terakhirmu!_

Jaebum berbaku hantam dengan _Neugdae_ lain yang masih terus berdatangan ke arah mereka, membawa serta Hoseok dan menjadi tameng bagi Alpha itu, memandunya ke kelompok lain.

Yoongi bermaksud menyeret tubuh Seunghyun ke tempat yang lebih jauh, tapi sepuluh Alpha yang mengerubunginya menghalangi Yoongi untuk menjalankan niatnya. Ia hanya mampu menyeret Seunghyun dalam beberapa tarikan napas sebelum rahangnya mengendur karena tiga Alpha menggigit tubuhnya, membuatnya meraung oleh rasa sakit.

Seunghyun mencabik leher Yoongi, membuatnya mundur menjauh.

Menyadari situasi berbalik dan melihat Seunghyun beserta kawanannya mengepung sang Alpha Min, Yoongi menyerunduk ke barisan Alpha yang mengepungnya dan menerjang mencari jalan untuk kabur.

 _Kau mau ke mana, Min Yoongi?_ Salak Seunghyun padanya. _Kau pikir kau sudah menang? Lalu kau baru kabur saat kau sadar kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan?! Pengecut! Ke mana harga dirimu sebagai_ Saja _yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh para dewa, hah?!_

Yoongi tidak punya niatan untuk kabur. Ia hanya meminjam waktu dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk berbalik menyerang Choi Seunghyun. Sesuai perkiraannya, Seunghyun mengejarnya hingga ke turunan terjal.

Ia akan memanfaat turunan tersebut seperti yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, menjadi ujung tombaknya dalam menjatuhkan Alpha itu beserta antek-anteknya.

Rencananya hampir berjalan sempurna, sampai dari arah lain, seekor Beta menubrukkan diri ke atas tubuh Yoongi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ketika Yoongi goyah, dua orang Alpha ikut menyusul, menghantam tubuhnya berkali-kali dari satu sisi yang sama, hingga Yoongi ambruk ke atas tanah berlumpur.

Ringkikan kesakitan tak pelak mengalir dari mulut Yoongi.

 _Sialan—_

 _Kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri, Min Yoongi? Kau lupa, kau tidak punya lagi bawahan yang dapat melindungimu?_ Seunghyun berkata padanya dengan angkuh. Alpha itu mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah ditundukkan ke atas tanah. _Sayang sekali._ Sanshin _tidak berpihak padamu hari ini._

Tepat Seunghyun berkata begitu, sekawanan Alpha dan Beta menyerangnya dan juga para bawahannya.

Yoongi terkesiap saat ia mengamati Jaebum memunculkan diri tanpa ia duga-duga, melintas dan kini memposisikan dirinya di antara mereka.

Jaebum menggigit setengah wajah Seunghyun dan menggulingkan sang pemimpin Choi bersama dengan dirinya. Seunghyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri disertai suara lolongan panjang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memisahkan tubuh Seunghyun dari terkaman Jaebum, karena empat ekor Alpha balik menyerang Jaebum untuk menyelamatkan pemimpin mereka.

Tubuh Jaebum perlahan-lahan dikerubungi oleh empat Alpha tersebut, meraung-raung ingin meloloskan diri, tapi sia-sia.

Jaebum melolong kesakitan untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Jidoja-nim_ —

Dan kemudian Alpha itu sudah tewas dengan tubuh yang terbabat habis.

Yoongi yang masih ditundukkan ke atas tanah dengan mudah, mengaum marah dan putus asa. Jaebum sendiri juga melanggar perjanjian perang pada hari itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Delta kepercayaannya, kini sudah hampir habis tak bersisa.

" _Jangan pernah merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, Hyung. Kami semua di sini punya tugas untuk melindungimu. Memastikan kalau nama Min akan selamanya berjalan—_ "

Amarah-lah yang menggerakkan Yoongi untuk memaksa dirinya bangkit perlahan-lahan. Otot-ototnya mengejang saat beban empat orang Alpha sekaligus menyambangi tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk tetap meringkuk di atas tanah. Entah bagaimana, ia seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Meski kesulitan, ia menggetarkan seluruh tubuh dan kemudian melemparkan semua _Neugdae_ yang masih bergelantung di tubuhnya ke tanah berlumpur di sekitarnya dengan bantuan air hujan yang membuat kulit dan surainya semakin sulit untuk dipegang.

Ia mengayunkan cakarnya dalam-dalam ke setiap leher yang bisa ia lihat, membuat darah bercipratan. Seunghyun berusaha menghentikannya dengan menancapkan taringnya ke leher Yoongi yang hampir terkoyak.

Yoongi mengelak, tetapi Seunghyun masih berhasil mendapatkan sebagian lehernya, membuat selapis kulit beserta helai berwarna putih keperakan terselip di antara rahang sang Alpha Choi. Yoongi mengayunkan kedua cakarnya ke wajah Seunghyun, menorehkan luka yang sama di mata Alpha itu yang sudah terluka sebelumnya. Seunghyun memundurkan diri, dengan tubuh berayun-ayun hampir tumbang.

Pada serangan yang kedua, Yoongi tidak dapat menghindar dari cabikan panjang tepat pada bagian wajah, melukai moncong dan juga kedua matanya.

Suara auman Yoongi membahana hingga ke telinga seluruh _Neugdae_ yang masih mampu bertahan hidup di medan perang. Matanya kini dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang berderap mendekat, dan ia merasakan empat baris luka berjajar terbuka di atas abdomennya.

Tak pelak ia ambruk.

 _Kau sama saja—seperti ayahmu. Kalian para ras_ Saja _, dengan mudahnya dapat meraih apa yang kalian inginkan,_ Yoongi mendengar suara Seunghyun berbicara padanya. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan sang Alpha Choi, tapi ia hanya melihat latar berwarna merah yang berlarut-larut menghitam. Suara langkah kaki Seunghyun kian mendekat. _Kau membuat semua sekutuku berbalik menyerangku, Min Yoongi. Berbalik mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku hanya ingin Kim Namjoon membunuhku, tapi ia berkhianat dengan membiarkanmu hidup. Seharusnya, sejak kau datang ke turnamen, aku segera memerintahkan yang lain untuk membunuhmu._

 _Kenapa—_ Yoongi menggeram. Ia tidak bisa melihat rupa Seunghyun saat ini, tapi ia tahu Alpha itu pasti memandanginya dengan perasaan benci yang menusuk dengan sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi. _Kenapa kau begitu membenci kelompokku? Membenci rasku? Kenapa kau begitu membenci diriku?_

 _Karena aku tidak ingin menyerahkan_ Buzhou Sando _ini padamu. Tidak setelah aku berhasil menghabiskan kelompokmu, memusnahkan semua rasmu kecuali dirimu._

 _Aku sudah katakan aku tidak ingin merebut gunung_ Buzhou Sando _darimu!_ Bantah Yoongi, bersikeras.

 _Tapi_ Mu _kelompokku berkata sebaliknya. Kau akan kembali berkuasa di gunung ini! Lalu kau akan membuang kami semua! Begitu kau menguasai gunung ini, kau dan kelompokmu—kalian semua akan menikmatinya sendirian sementara kelompok lain menderita! Apakah kau pernah menderita kelaparan selama hampir dua tahun usia matahari, melihat anggota kelompok dan juga semua saudara-saudaramu mati kelaparan? Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, kan? Rasmu selalu saja mendapatkan semuanya—dan membuat rasku menderita karenanya—_

 _Dan saat anggota kelompokmu kelaparan, kau sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyisihkan mereka yang pernah berbaik hati untuk menolong kelompokmu?_ Yoongi menggertakkan taring-taringnya. Samar-samar, ia mencium aroma bambu begitu pekat di hidungnya. _Kelompok Son, kau membantai mereka dengan dalih kalian membutuhkan lahan berburu. Ketika kau butuh wilayah untuk bermukim, kau membantai kelompok Im. Dan terakhir, ketika wabah kelaparan dari_ Sanshin _datang sebagai karma bagi kalian yang telah bersikap loba dan tamak, justru kalian datang ke kelompokku untuk mengambil semuanya yang ada di_ Buzhou _Sando. Tanpa peringatan. Tanpa ampun sedikit pun._

Ada jeda begitu Yoongi berkata demikian. Setelah jeda tersebut berakhir, ia merasakan cakar-cakar yang kokoh menancap dalam-dalam di lehernya. _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Min Yoongi. Kalian-lah yang selalu ditimpakan rezeki oleh_ Sanshin _. Kalian makhluk yang paling disenangi para dewa, sementara kami, harus saling membunuh satu sama lain hanya untuk mencari makan._

 _Kau bisa saja tidak saling menumpahkan darah satu sama lain, kalau tidak terlalu berambisi seperti ini. Kau dan ambisimu—ambisi untuk memiliki semuanya atas nama kalian—telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi,_ jeratan di lehernya semakin kuat. _Tidakkah kalian dikendalikan oleh rasa dengki dan juga loba? Jika saja kalian mau menghilangkan jauh-jauh dua perasaan itu dan berbaik hati menjaga alam dan tidak menumpahkan darah di atasnya, mungkin kalian akan—_

 _Tutup mulutmu!_ Ia mendengar suara Seunghyun yang berat berubah semakin dingin dan berbahaya, mengancam. _Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil_ Buzhou _Sando dariku_!

Yoongi semakin kesulitan bernapas. Sisa-sisa respirasi yang keluar dari saluran nasalnya semakin menipis dan beradu cepat.

Kalau saja ia bisa melihat—

Cakarnya berayun sembarangan ke atas wajahnya, membuat Seunghyun mengeluarkan raungan pedih. Tampaknya ia baru saja kembali melukai wajah Seunghyun, karena Alpha itu langsung mengendurkan cengkeremannya di leher Yoongi.

Instingnya kembali bekerja, memandunya. Telinganya kini menangkap berbagai suara di sekitar. Yoongi berusaha fokus pada suatu suara. Ketika ia menangkap pergerakan melalui gelombang suara yang ia dengar, kakinya bergerak dengan gerakan memutar. Kedua kaki depannya berayun sesuai dengan instingnya bekerja. Ia bisa mendengar suara gerungan rendah disertai cipratan berbau amis mengenai wajahnya.

Hujan semakin turun dengan derasnya, menempa-nempa seluruh tubuh, membuat surai panjangnya semakin berat.

Saat sesuatu menghantam dan menahannya ke permukaan tanah, rahang Yoongi membuka dan menerkam dengan liar. Ia merasakan bongkahan daging _Neugdae_ di mulutnya.

Raungan yang memekakan telinga menyahutnya. _Kalau saja aku dengan cepat membunuhmu, aku tidak perlu kehilangan anakku! Dan juga anggota kelompokku!_

Yoongi menyeret tubuh Seunghyun dengan susah payah tanpa bantuan penglihatan ke atas tanah. Suara gerungan Seunghyun masih mencapai telinganya, kali ini lebih keras, dan disertai rasa sakit di lehernya. Yoongi mengoyak lebih dalam leher Seunghyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh Alpha itu ke sembarang arah.

Tenaga Yoongi telah terkuras begitu ia menjatuhkan tubuh Seunghyun.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Tidak ada lagi suara lolongan yang berhamburan di dekat telinganya.

Tidak ada lagi aroma pekat yang menandai keberadaan musuhnya.

Tetapi Yoongi telah kehilangan penglihatannya. Dan ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

 _Semuanya usai. Perang sudah berakhir—_

 _Kalau aku mati—_ ia mendengar suara desahan napas yang terputus-putus berkata padanya. Yoongi menyumpah dalam hati, panik begitu menyadari Seunghyun masih hidup. _Kau juga haruslah mati_ _—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku_ _ _—__

Yoongi merasakan hantaman yang lebih kuat mengirimnya terhempas, mengudara selama beberapa waktu sampai ia pun jatuh menuruni turunan curam—yang tampaknya merupakan lereng yang sebelumnya berusaha ia hindari. Ia berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu sebagai pegangan dengan kedua cakarnya tanpa bantuan penglihatan, tapi hujan membuat lereng terlalu licin dan—

Kepalanya menyentak permukaan keras tanah berbatu disusul oleh punggungnya yang menghantam bidang datar dasar tebing.

Rasa sakit kini menyetrum seluruh persendian di tubuhnya seperti sengatan petir. Yoongi tidak bisa merasakan kedua matanya, sama seperti ia tidak dapat merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Luka-luka di tubuhnya kembali menjalar, membuatnya hanya bisa meringkuk menahan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memberontak dan menerima keadaannya sekarang.

Ia buta dan tidak berdaya. Sendirian terjatuh ke dasar tebing.

Dadanya berdenyut perih dan Yoongi berasumsi tulang rusuknya ada beberapa yang patah.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengubah wujudku menjadi manusia—_ ia menyumpah dalam hati. Ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Bahkan hanya untuk menarik napas, dadanya seperti dijerat kuat-kuat oleh sesuatu yang berat. Suaranya tidak dapat keluar seberapa berusahanya ia membuka kedua rahangnya lebar-lebar.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia tidak akan bisa memberitahu yang lain di mana ia berada.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Tunggu. Apa perang benar-benar sudah berakhir?_ Pikirannya mulai melayang. _Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apa Seunghyun sudah mati? Bagaimana dengan Alpha yang lainnya? Apakah mereka masih ada yang hidup_?

Apakah mereka sudah menang? Ataukah malah kalah?

 _Bagaimana dengan anggota kelompokku yang lain? Apakah Delta di kelompokku masih ada yang hidup?_ Kemudian ia teringat akan kematian Jinyoung dan Jaebum. Jinyoung tewas karena berusaha menyelamatkan Hyungsik, dan Jaebum tewas karena berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

 _Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kami? Apakah ia sudah tiba di kelompok Kim dengan selamat?_

Ia hanyalah makhluk ciptaan sang batara yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi diselimuti oleh rasa takut, membuat tulang-tulangnya digerogoti oleh aura dingin. Basahnya air hujan membuat kekalutan di dalam benaknya menjadi-jadi. Seperti ulat yang menggeliat-geliat memenuhi rongga otaknya.

Bayangan akan masa lalunya kembali bergentayangan.

Ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya selalu melantunkan lagu sebelum ia tidur. Bagaimana Omega itu memanjakannya setiap kali sang ayah memarahi Yoongi. Bagaimana ayahnya mengajaknya pergi berburu pada suatu hari, dan mengajaknya berenang di kemudian hari. Bagaimana ayahnya menangis pada hari ia nyaris tenggelam. Bagaimana ia bermain dengan teman-teman sepermainan di kelompok Min yang terdahulu.

Bagaimana kelompok Kim dan kelompok lain membantai kelompoknya.

Wajah ibunya yang tampak kalang kabut, panik, cemas, melihat situasi yang menimpa mereka. Omega itu berulang-ulang berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi yang menangis di pelukannya.

" _Kita akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi-_ yah _,_ Appa _dan_ Eomma _akan melindungimu—"_

Lalu sekelebat wajah sang ayah yang selalu tampak lalim, tetapi di saat-saat terakhirnya, masih sempat menyiratkan perasaan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga pada Yoongi.

Gambaran akan masa lalunya berlanjut hingga masa isolasinya di hutan. Di mana ia dengan sendirinya berusaha beradaptasi untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya.

Wajah Namjoon, wajah keluarga Alpha itu, semuanya.

Semuanya, sampai kemudian ia membayangkan wajah Jimin.

Jimin yang terlampau sempurna baginya.

Suaranya yang indah. Perilakunya yang menarik. Perangainya yang memikat walau tak kekang dari cacat, yang membuat Yoongi semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Satu-satunya Omega yang ia cintai, setelah ibunya.

Dan Jimin pun mencintainya. Setelah ia menunggu beberapa purnama lamanya, akhirnya Omega itu mau mengakui perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Omega yang telah mengandung kedua anaknya yang telah mati, dan kini akan melahirkan kedua anak mereka yang baru.

 _Jimin. Jimin. Jimin_.

Kalau ia mati nanti… Apakah ia akan dipertemukan oleh keluarganya yang telah lama mati? Apakah ia akan kembali berkumpul dengan kedua anaknya yang telah mendahuluinya dan Jimin? Apakah ia akan diterima dengan baik oleh _Sanshin_ di kayangan sana? Apa jadinya kalau ternyata ia dikirim ke dalam neraka, bersama para orang-orang munafik yang telah mengingkari _Sanshin_?

Rasa sakit semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuh.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jimin jika ia mati? Bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak mereka? Apa ia masih bisa melihat mereka jika _Sanshin_ dan juga para leluhur menjemput ruhnya ke kayangan?

Tidak bisakah ia bertemu sekali lagi dengan Jimin? Hanya dengan mendengar suara Omega itu? Hanya dengan ia bisa mendengar suara anak-anak mereka?

Tiba-tiba Yoongi ketakutan.

Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Jimin.

Ia ingin melihat Jimin—dengan kedua matanya. Tapi tak ayal, matanya sudah tidak bisa melihat.

Tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendengar suara Omega itu, mencium aromanya, merasakan sentuhan hangat dari jari-jari mungil sang Omega.

 _Aku tidak ingin mati…_ Yoongi berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Juga memohon pada dewa, berharap mereka akan mendengar doanya. _Aku belum siap untuk mati_ … _tidak sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jimin—_

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya semakin menggigil di bawah hujan. Ia pasti kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, terlalu banyak merasakan rasa sakit.

Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia terlelap atau tidak. Apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak.

Karena semuanya gelap.

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada aroma Neugdae lain.

Ia juga tidak melihat bulan merah. Tidak mendengar lolongan kesakitan. Hanya suara hembusan angin dan rintik hujan yang menghantam permukaan tanah.

Semuanya gelap.

 _Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Minseok?_ _Masa depanku akan hitam_?

Tidak.

Yoongi masih belum siap untuk mati.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

.

.

Jimin…

.

.

Sejak Yoongi pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan anggota kelompok yang lain, Jimin diliputi oleh perasaan cemas yang berkecamuk di dalam dada.

Kedua anak mereka tidak berhenti bergerak di dalam perutnya sejak Alpha itu pergi menuju kelompoknya terdahulu untuk menyalurkan bantuan, memberikan tenaga dalam penyerangan yang terjadi di sana.

Setelah beberapa belas purnama menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi, Jimin telah memahami betul bagaimana perangai, isi kepala dan perasaan Alphanya. Ia dan Yoongi telah melewati segala halang rintang bersama-sama, meskipun Jimin harus mengakui Yoongilah yang paling banyak melalui segala hal ketimbang dirinya.

Alpha itu telah berkali-kali mengorbankan kepentingannya sendiri demi Jimin, dengan menyalurkan bantuan tenaga pada kelompoknya dan juga kelompok lain. Jimin menganggap Yoongi semula melakukannya karena ia merasa bersalah telah menyeret kelompoknya dan kelompok lain dalam peperangan, tetapi kenyataannya Yoongi melakukannya karena ia telah melihat Omeganya ikut terseret di dalam turbulensi yang sama.

Yoongi telah menyaksikan Jimin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam peperangan, melihat salah seorang teman terbaiknya—Youngjae—gugur dalam penyerangan di kelompoknya, dan juga kehilangan dua anak mereka.

Jimin memang bodoh tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya pada Yoongi. Ia tidak ingat kapan benih-benih cinta terhadap sang Alpha mulai tumbuh berkembang dalam sanubarinya maupun seluruh seluk beluk jiwanya, karena begitu Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya semalaman, Jimin seperti kehilangan arah. Ia takut Yoongi tidak akan pernah kembali. Takut Yoongi justru akan ditemukan di hutan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa setelah diserang oleh anggota kelompok lain saat hendak bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Karena Jimin berkali-kali tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri pada Yoongi, karena rasa cemas Yoongi suatu saat akan benar-benar memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menusuk kelompoknya sendiri. Cemas ketika ia benar-benar terikat pada Yoongi, ia akan melupakan kelompoknya dan tidak pernah bisa kembali.

Kenyataannya, Yoongi telah banyak memberi Jimin begitu banyak pengorbanan, membuktikan kalau cintanya adalah perasaan yang tulus tanpa mengharap balasan dari sang Omega. Ketika kemarahan Yoongi benar-benar meluap, barulah Jimin menyadari ia tidak ingin Yoongi membencinya.

Benar adanya, Yoongi pernah membenci dirinya sebelumnya, dan Jimin pun juga ikut membenci Yoongi karena hal itu. Tapi begitu melihat semua hal yang telah dilakukan Yoongi, mengenali seluk beluk kehidupan Alpha itu, menghapal semua tabiat dan perangainya, Jimin justru semakin terseret jatuh ke dalam pelukan Min Yoongi.

Tragedi di mana anak pertama mereka, Jisung, terlahir mati, justru Yoongi menjadi sosok yang paling berusaha tegar di antara keduanya. Sampai beberapa hari kemudian ia mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Jaebum, bagaimana Alpha itu meratapi kematian anak mereka, menunggu hingga api terakhir selesai membakar jasad anak mereka. Berlanjut ke kasus keguguran yang ia alami. Yoongi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dari sorot matanya saat ia membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang seharusnya menjadi cikal bakal anak mereka—ia tampak begitu terpukul. Hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Jimin-lah, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menutup mulut tentang kasus kegugurannya yang begitu mengejutkan dan tidak diduga mereka.

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang tidak berperasaan. Jimin telah melihat bagaimana Alpha itu tertawa dengan kedua mata yang menyipit dan menunjukkan sebaris gigi bergusi pada mulutnya, membuat Alpha itu jauh berbeda dengan gambaran Alpha _Saja_ yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Ia telah melihat betapa sensitifnya Yoongi terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya, dengan masa depan kelompoknya yang sekarang. Ia pun tahu betul bagaimana Alpha itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang telah menyebabkan penderitaan orang lain.

Bagaimana Alpha itu telah mencintainya bukan melalui sebatas ucapan pernyataan cinta, tapi juga melalui aksi yang terang-terangan ia lakukan demi Jimin.

Percintaan mereka ketika _puleundal_ tiba, menjadi malam yang paling berkesan baginya. Saat itu, Yoongi dan dirinya sudah sama-sama saling mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain. Ia dan Yoongi saling mencintai. Semuanya terjadi tanpa paksaan.

Seperti kata mendiang ayahnya. Cinta datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa bisa ia duga-duga.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi yang dulu selalu ia benci dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Dan pada malam percintaan mereka kala itu, Jimin kembali mengandung. Anak kembar.

Ia mengira, mungkin _Sanshin_ telah menghadiahkan Jimin akan penderitaannya selama belasan purnama itu dengan sepasang bayi. Tentu saja, ia mengira penderitaannya berakhir—apalagi jauh sebelum ia hamil, Yoongi telah berhasil menghentikan agresi kelompok Choi terhadap kelompok Min dan juga kelompok lainnya.

Kenyataannya sekarang, Yoongi kembali harus meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah hamil dan membantu kelompok Kim untuk memberikan mereka perlawanan terhadap serangan baru yang mendera kelompok mereka.

Sudah pasti Jimin mengkhawatirkan kelompoknya, tapi terlebih lagi ia mengkhawatirkan Yoongi yang pergi hanya dengan membawa delapan anggota kelompok dan menyisakan yang lain untuk bersiap siaga apabila terjadi penyerangan yang sama, termasuk melindungi Jimin yang sedang membawa dua cikal bakal anaknya dengan Yoongi.

Ia tahu Yoongi sudah pasti akan mengorbankan nyawa demi kelompok lain setelah ia bertemu dengan dirinya. Alpha itu bersikeras untuk melindungi orang-orang yang sudah berjasa di dalam kehidupannya, termasuk kelompok Kim.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Seungwan pada Jimin yang bertandang ke pondok di mana Omega itu tinggal. "Setidaknya dia membawa serta Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Mereka pasti akan bisa melindunginya."

Jimin meraba-raba perutnya yang selalu bergejolak oleh rasa cemas sekaligus dengan pergerakan kedua anaknya di dalam sana. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pernah kembali?"

"Apabila kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, kau akan mencelakai kedua anakmu dan juga dirimu sendiri," Seungwan kembali berkata sambil mengusap lengan Jimin dengan niatan menenangkan sang Omega Min. "Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki waktu bersalin. Kau tidak mau kejadian yang sama dengan putra pertama kalian terulang, kan?"

Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya khawatir… Yoongi… akhir-akhir ini dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Dia punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan?" raut wajah Seungwan berubah penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah memimpikan bulan merah—sejak aku kehilangan… Jisung, putra pertama kami," Jimin menjilat bibirnya. "Sedangkan Yoongi—setelah aku berhenti memimpikan bulan merah, aku merasa justru dialah yang bermimpi buruk. Beberapa kali, aku terbangun karena merasakan perubahan emosi pada dirinya melalui jalinan batin kami."

Seungwan mengangguk paham, "Memang mungkin saja kalian bisa memimpikan hal yang sama, tapi kalau hanya salah satu dari kalian yang memimpikan hal tersebut—memangnya, apa yang ia mimpikan?"

"Itulah yang tidak pernah ingin ia beritahukan padaku. Aku hanya takut, ia memimpikan bulan merah yang sama. Apabila salah satu dari kami memimpikan bulan merah, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," Jimin menelungkupkan tangan ke wajahnya. Ia merasa waswas. "Bagaimana kalau yang dilihat dalam mimpinya itu justru adalah kematiannya? Bagaimana kalau dia pergi ke kelompokku karena dia tahu dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya di sana?"

"Hei, hei," Seungwan menahan pundak Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, "Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan kendalikan dirimu. Kau tidak ingin membuat dirimu melahirkan sebelum waktunya karena tertekan, kan? Yoongi akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak ia masih bocah. Dia selalu punya cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dalam situasi segenting apapun."

"Tapi—" jari-jari Jimin meraih bandul kalung yang ia kenakan, "—kalung pelindung leluhur pemberian ayahku yang sudah kuberikan padanya dengan maksud agar dia terhindarkan dari bala—malah ia kembalikan padaku. Dia bilang, lebih baik aku yang mengenakannya agar aku dan anak-anak kami selamat. Kalau dia memberiku kalung ini sekarang, siapa yang akan melindunginya?"

" _Sanshin_ akan selalu bersamanya, Jimin. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah pernah melihat ke masa depannya, dialah yang akan mewarisi gunung _Buzhou Sando_ ini suatu saat."

"Tapi kapan?"

Kebimbangan membungkan Seungwan untuk sementara. "Akan terjadi pada saatnya." Alpha itu mengerawang jauh ke mata Jimin. "Mimpiku tentang dirimu dan juga Yoongi, saling berkaitan dan mempengaruhi satu sama lain. _Sanshin_ pasti sudah mengatur rencana untuk kalian. Bisa saja, setelah ini, Ia akan memberi kalian balasan yang berlipat-lipat."

Tetap saja, pada malamnya, Jimin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Ia memeluk mantel dari kulit beruang— _Geomeun-gom_ _—_ yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Alpha itu sebagai pengganti dirinya selama ia bertandang ke kelompok Kim. Aroma pekat pinus dan kesturi yang menjadi aroma khas Alpha itu, memang sedikit meredakan kegelisahan yang menggerogoti relung hatinya, tapi Jimin tetap saja tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan Yoongi yang senantiasa melingkupinya dengan lingkar protektif setiap kali ia berusaha untuk tidur.

Anak-anak di dalam perutnya pun tidak bisa berhenti bergerak walaupun Jimin berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan melantunkan lagu, merasakan ketidakhadiran Alpha mereka.

Hanya dalam satu malam, Jimin sudah begitu mendamba dan merindukan sentuhan Yoongi. Merasakan tangan besar Yoongi yang selalu merengkuhnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya ke dadanya. Mendengar bagaimana Alpha itu menggumam dalam tidur, tanpa ia sadari.

Ia hanya menginginkan Yoongi kembali, dengan jasad yang utuh, tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

 _Sanshin, lindungilah Yoongi_ …

Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat wadah berisi jasad dua anaknya yang lain, "Bisakah kalian menjaga Appa kalian? Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Lalu Jimin beralih memikirkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada, juga pada para leluhurnya, pada kedua orang tua Yoongi yang sudah tiada, pada semua orang yang sudah meninggalkan jasad mereka dari muka bumi.

Buatlah Yoongi kembali padaku. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya.

Di hari kedua sejak keberangkatan Yoongi, Mark tiba di wilayah pemukiman kelompok Min diikuti oleh dua Alpha dari kelompok Kim.

" _Jidoja-nim_ menginginkan semua yang berada di sini, semuanya tanpa terkecuali untuk segera mencari perlindungan dan mengungsi bersama kelompok lainnya di wilayah teritori kelompok Kim. Jidoja-nim dan yang lain akan mulai berperang esok lusa," ujar Mark mengumumkan apa yang disampaikan oleh Yoongi padanya.

Semua Neugdae yang berkerumun mengelilinginya terperanjat mendengar berita tersebut, tidak mengharapkan terjadinya perang kedua, termasuk Jimin. Seungwan yang bisa mencium kecemasan dari Jimin, segera memapah Omega itu kembali ke pondoknya.

"Dia akan ikut serta dalam perang—"

"Setidaknya dia masih baik-baik saja karena sempat meminta Mark untuk mengabari kita. Sekarang, sesuai dengan keputusan yang dicanangkan oleh Yoongi, kita harus bergegas bergabung bersama kelompok lainnya sebelum ada probabilitas kelompok kita juga diserang."

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk perjalanan mereka ke kelompok Kim—termasuk mengenakan jubah mantel milik Yoongi dan kulit rubah pemberian sang Alpha untuk mendiang putra mereka, Jisung. Tak lupa, Jimin menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuknya berdoa.

Ia mendoakan keselamatan kelompoknya, kelompok Min, semua kelompok yang telah bersedia menjadi sekutu mereka dalam perang.

Juga keselamatan Yoongi.

 _Selamatkanlah jiwa dan raganya,_ Sanshin _. Buatlah dia kembali padaku. Setidaknya biarkan dia melihat anak-anak kami setelah mereka lahir. Biarkan aku juga melihat wajahnya, walaupun hanya sebentar—_

Ia mendengar suara dobrakan pintu kayu, membuatnya memutar tubuhnya serta merta sebagai respon. Dilihatnya, Alpha wanita yang bertugas sebagai _Mu_ dan _Chilyouja_ kelompok Min—Seungwan, tampak pucat pasi meski Alpha itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jimin- _ah_."

Suara Seungwan terdengar gemetar oleh rasa ngeri.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Seungwan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Dengar baik-baik dan aku ingin kau tetap tenang," kata Alpha itu sambil memegangi tangan Jimin. Mereka hening untuk sesaat dan mendengar suara lolongan asing disertai derap langkah kaki menuruni lereng gunung. Jimin membelalakkan matanya oleh rasa takut saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Ada kelompok lain yang menuju ke sini, tapi bukan Yoongi dan yang lain. Mark mengatakan, beberapa dari mereka membawa obor, dan—"

Lolongan riuh yang menggema ke dalam pondok disertai salakan liar, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuh mereka berdiri. Pekikan kesakitan mengikuti tidak lama kemudian.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kita harus segera pergi dari sini," sebelah tangannya bergerak menelusuri pinggul Jimin, memandunya menuruni undakan tangga.

Pemandangan di depan mereka sama persis dengan apa yang dilihat Jimin beberapa purnama lalu. Sekelompok _Neugdae_ menyerang beberapa Alpha yang sedang berjaga, menghujamkan cakar dan rahang mereka yang kuat ke setiap Delta yang lengah. Beberapa _Neugdae_ lainnya melemparkan obor mereka ke pondok-pondok yang sebagian masih terisi Delta di dalamnya.

Jimin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas. _Tidak—_

Teriakan ngeri dan lolongan kematian bergema di sekelilingnya, memberitahukan Jimin apa yang terjadi.

Mark menghampiri mereka, telah dalam wujud serigalanya. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Jimin dan menggeram, _Jimin, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku harus membawamu keluar dari sini._

"Tapi _—_ tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?!"

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain! Sekarang adalah kesempatan untukmu menyelamatkan diri! Hanya kau di sini yang sedang mengandung anak Yoongi!" seru Seungwan, memaksa. Alpha wanita itu membantu Jimin naik ke punggung Mark. Setelah yakin Jimin telah berada di posisi seharusnya, ia membuka bajunya dan mengubah wujud menjadi serigala bersurai merah bata. _Kita harus lari sekarang, Mark!_

Mark melontarkan kaki depannya dan mulai menerjang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kemunculan kawanan penyerang mereka. Seungwan mengiktu di belakangnya, mengawasi keadaan.

Jari-jari Jimin berpegangan pada surai panjang Mark. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit oleh rasa cemasnya dan juga karena guncangan yang diberikan oleh Mark setiap kali ia melewati jalan-jalan yang berbatu.

Di belakang mereka, para Omega yang berusaha melarikan diri, dibantai tanpa ampun. Alpha dan Beta yang tersisa, yang berusaha melindungi mereka, melolong marah, tetapi jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit untuk melindungi para Omega yang berhamburan keluar dari pondok-pondok yang terbakar. Warna oranye dari lidah api, sambar menyambar dengan cepat ke sekeliling.

Wilayah kelompok Min kini terbakar oleh api yang bergelora, membuat sebagian langit yang kelam mulai berwarna sedikit ungu.

Asap kelabu membumbung tinggi ke kaki langit, membuat sedikit warna abu-abu pada langit malam.

Kemudian ia teringat akan jasad kedua anaknya yang ia tinggalkan di wilayah pemukiman kelompok Min, yang bisa saja saat ini sudah terlahap habis bersama kobaran api.

Jimin menutup mata, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Ia mengatupkan mantel Yoongi ke tubuhnya, mendekap material bulu _Gomeun-gom_ tersebut rapat-rapat, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam bulu rubah yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa belas purnama bersama kelompok Min, dan kini ia juga menyaksikan akhir dari kelompok yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Inilah peran yang sekarang ia emban sebagai Omega dari Alpha Min.

Melahirkan anak-anak dari Alpha itu, sementara orang-orang mati untuk melindunginya.

Jimin beserta Mark dan Seungwan menerjang perkebunan berbagai macam tanaman yang dulunya masih sering dirawat oleh para Omega, yang berfungsi sebagai sumber penyedia makanan mereka. Tapi melihat situasi sekarang, ladang itu sudah tidak memiliki fungsi lebih sebelum dihancurkan dan dibakar oleh kelompok lain.

Lolongan serigala kini mendekat ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh suara hentakan kaki-kaki di atas permukaan tanah yang gembur. Jimin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat setidaknya ada sepuluh ekor _Neugdae_ mengejar mereka dengan salah satu dari mereka membawa obor dengan rahang.

Saat kelompok _Neugdae_ tersebut semakin mendekat, Seungwan menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuh, menggertak.

"Seungwan!"

 _Jangan pikirkan aku! Mark akan membawamu ke tempat aman, setidaknya sampai kau tiba di kelompok Kim dengan selamat!_

Alpha wanita itu menghadang beberapa orang _Neugdae_ dan menyerang mereka, memanfaatkan rahang dan juga cakar-cakarnya yang tajam. Usahanya sia-sia karena jumlah _Neugdae_ yang menghadapinya berkali-kali lipat jauh di atasnya. Alpha itu hanya mampu menumbangkan tiga ekor dan sisanya mulai menyambar-nyambar tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia ditaklukkan oleh sepuluh ekor _Neugdae_ sekaligus.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat di kejauhan, ia melihat sosok serigala Seungwan semakin terbenam di antara tubuh-tubuh _Neugdae_ yang mengerubunginya. Tak pelak, sang _Mu_ kelompok Min tersebut melolong untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tubuhnya masih gemetar oleh rasa ngeri yang mencekam.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jimin_ , Mark berkata padanya, meski Jimin bisa merasakan Beta itu sendiri juga diliputi kepanikan. _Aku akan membawamu kembali ke kelompokmu_ —

Baru saja ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka sudah hampir disusul oleh _Neugdae_ yang lain. Langkah kaki Mark semakin terhambat dengan beban di atas tubuhnya. Ia berlari menembus hutan pinus, menyeruak ke beberapa pohon di antaranya dengan sembarangan, bermaksud untuk mempersulit mereka. Tapi ia justru kewalahan.

Saat jarak di antara _Neugdae_ musuh dengan mereka sedikit melebar, Mark menurunkan Jimin.

 _Aku tahu kau sedang hamil tua, tapi aku bisa mencari-cari cara untuk membuat mereka menjauh darimu._

"Tidak, tidak, Mark. Kita harus tetap bersama!" Jimin merasakan wajahnya sudah banjir oleh air mata. "Kau tidak bisa mati sekarang! Siapa yang akan melindungiku dan juga anak-anakku nantinya?! Bagaimana aku bisa tiba di kelompok Kim dengan selamat kalau hanya sendirian ke sana?!"

 _Setidaknya mereka tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu_ , Beta itu mengitarkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin.

"Mark!"

Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di hutan.

Jimin mundur perlahan-lahan saat ia mendengar suara gonggongan dan salakan liar saling bersahut-sahutan, berkelebat di antara cabang-cabang pepohonan. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat siluet kawanan _Neugdae_ berhamburan, mengejar sosok Mark yang berlari menjauh dari tempat asal ia menurunkan Jimin. Di belakang mereka, warna oranye semakin merambat ke sekitar. Kini api telah membabat habis wilayah kelompok Min yang dulu pernah menjadi rumahnya.

Sambil memegangi perutnya, Jimin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sesegera mungkin keluar dari hutan.

Ia menggigit bibir dan mengerutkan wajah saat perutnya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman.

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak ini_ —

Semakin jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah, semakin cepat jantungnya berpacu. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal saat ia baru melewati beberapa baris pohon. Beban berat yang terpusat pada perutnya membuat Jimin kewalahan untuk terus melangkah lebih jauh. Tubuhnya juga sudah dibasahi oleh peluh, meski udara malam pada saat itu terasa dingin saat berhembus ke wajahnya.

Begitu ia keluar dari hutan pinus, rasa sakit di perutnya langsung menjalar dengan hebat ke seluruh tubuhnya—termasuk bagian belakang punggung. Akhirnya, Jimin tumbang di atas permukaan tanah dengan kedua lutut tertekuk dalam-dalam. Pekikan kesakitan mengalir dari mulutnya saat ia merasakan pergerakan anak-anaknya disertai kontraksi hebat.

 _Tidak—jangan sekarang—_

Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, sekalipun tubuhnya memaksa Jimin untuk menuruti kehendak gravitasi bumi, menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dan menjatuhkan diri.

Kakinya terasa begitu berat, seperti terikat ke atas permukaan oleh sesuatu yang kuat.

Mula-mula, sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari antara selangkangannya dan Jimin sontak menghentikan langkah. Tangannya langsung menelesuri bagian bawah tubuhnya, ke bagian selangkangannya. Ia mencium aroma bayi disertai sedikit aroma amis darah.

Sudah tidak ada pilihan untuk Jimin selain mencari tempat berlindung. Ia merasakan instingnya mencari-cari tempat untuknya berlindung, tempat yang setidaknya jauh dari orang-orang dan makhluk yang tidak ia inginkan. Sewaktu matanya menangkap satu pohon besar di antara pepohonan rindang lainnya—pohon _chouchun_ —ia menyeret dirinya ke pohon tersebut dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

Kontraksi kembali menyengat tubuhnya saat ia menyandarkan diri ke kaki pohon tersebut. Ia melepaskan mantel Yoongi yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya bawah kedua kakinya. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, Jimin mulai mengatur napas, meski dadanya terasa begitu sesak oleh rasa sakit yang berkelebat.

Ia hanya pernah proses kelahiran dua kali. Pertama saat melihat ibunya membantu persalinan seorang Omega anggota kelompok mereka, dan kedua ketika adiknya melahirkan.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini sedikit lebih terkendali ketimbang saat ia melahirkan Jisung, tetapi mengingat ia baru saja berjalan kaki hampir bermil-mil jauhnya, membuat separuh tenaga yang seharusnya ia persiapkan untuk bersalin telah terserap begitu saja.

Ia tidak tahu kapan harus mulai mengejan, tapi saat ia merasakan kepala anaknya menghujam jalur lahir di antara selangkangannya, Jimin berpikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk mulai mendorong. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengetatkan otot perut. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada akar pohon yang mencuat dari atas permukaan tanah, sementara satu tangan yang lain mencengkeram bandul di lehernya.

 _Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anak-anakku,_ Sanshin _…._

Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan dan Jimin mulai menangis.

Ia merindukan ibunya—teringat betapa besar perjuangan yang telah dilakukan oleh Omega yang telah tiada itu untuk melahirkan Jimin dan juga Taehyung. Ia juga merindukan Namjoon, ayahnya yang telah memberinya banyak petuah hidup. Ia merindukan Hoseok, yang senantiasa bersikap protektif padanya. Ia pun merindukan Taehyung yang selalu bertengkar dengannya saat kecil. Jimin merindukan semua orang, merindukan mereka yang telah mendahuluinya pergi, termasuk kedua putranya yang telah tiada.

Sekarang ini, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya melalui semua ini. Ia butuh seseorang untuk memegangi tangannya, membisikkan dukungan ke telinganya.

Ia merindukan aroma Yoongi, yang selama ini membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Ia ingin mendengar suara Alpha itu sekali lagi, merangkulnya erat-erat.

Barang yang menandakan keberadaan Yoongi saat ini hanyalah mantel milik Yoongi serta kulit rubah yang akan membungkus tubuh anak-anak mereka dari udara dingin nantinya.

Kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

"Yoon—gi," desis Jimin sebelum anak pertamanya meluncur turun dari antara selangkangannya.

Jimin berusaha melihat di antara kedua kakinya dan mendapati anaknya—berukuran tidak lebih dari setengah lengan orang dewasa—jauh lebih kecil daripada anak _Neugdaae_ yang pernah ia lihat, mendengking memberitahu keberadaannya di dunia. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Jimin saat ia menyentuh tubuh anaknya, menggeliat-geliat karena merasa kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin menggendong tubuh putranya—yang belum ia tentukan akan beri nama siapa—berbisik lirih, "Selamat datang… Selamat datang. Aku _Eomma_ mu." Jimin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sembari mengendus aroma putranya.

Tawanya tertahan saat ia merasakan perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Ia merasakan tangannya hampir jatuh lunglai hanya dengan memegangi tubuh anaknya yang pertama selamat terlahir ke dunia. Ia hampir kehabisan tenaga saat anak keduanya terlahir ke dunia.

Jimin mengangsurkan satu tangannya ke antara selangkangan, mengambil tubuh mungil anaknya dan menjejalkannya di atas dadanya. Jimin kembali mengendus anak keduanya—masih laki-laki—dan ia kembali tertawa.

Ia dan Yoongi memiliki dua orang putra sekarang.

Matanya terasa berat begitu kedua anaknya kini sudah tersampir di atas tubuhnya, melenguh kecil karena kedinginan. Jimin hendak meraih mantel kulit rubah dan _Gomeun-gom_ yang telah ia jadikan alas untuk menangkap tubuh anak-anaknya, tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya kembali menjalar. Matanya membulat saat sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan plasenta, kembali meluncur keluar dari jalan lahir.

Otot leher dan juga otot perutnya mengetat saat anak ketiganya—tanpa ia duga-duga—berusaha membebaskan diri dari dalam tubuh sang induk. Jimin menggerung rendah. Napas dan juga tenaganya nyaris habis terkuras begitu anak ketiganya terlahir.

Seluruh tubuhnya kini gemetar hebat karena tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis begitu melahirkan anak tiga anak sekaligus. Anak ketiganya—yang jelas-jelas bertubuh lebih kecil daripada yang lain—menyalak kecil begitu sang induk meraih tubuhnya yang mulai tersengat udara dingin.

Kali ini, Jimin tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

 _Astaga! Astaga_!

Ia memiliki tiga anak.

Ia dan Yoongi memiliki tiga ekor anak sekaligus!

Tanpa disadari, fajar telah menyingsing tepat di atas kepalanya.

Jimin menjilati tubuh anaknya satu persatu—membersihkan tubuh mereka dari darah dan cairan lainnya, sembari berusaha mengenali perbedaan di antara ketiganya walaupun matanya memaksa untuk menutup karena kewalahan yang mendera. Berdasarkan pengamatan, anak pertamanya memiliki surai keemasan seperti miliknya, anak kedua bersurai hitam dan sedikit warna coklat, sedangkan yang bungsu bersurai putih keperakan.

Ketiganya berwujud singa, seperti ayah mereka.

" _Appa_ kalian pasti akan sangat senang melihat kalian—" Jimin berusaha membuka matanya, masih ingin mengamati anak-anaknya lebih lama. "Sayang sekali, kami belum tahu akan menamakan kalian siapa…"

 _Terima kasih,_ Sanshin—

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tangannya yang semula mendekap tubuh anak-anak _Saja_ tersebut, lunglai ke sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Ia berusaha untuk kembali mengatupkan tangannya lebih erat untuk melindungi ketiga putranya, dan berakhir dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

Dua tiga kali, ia kembali menutup mata dan tersentak bangun.

 _Aku hanya ingin tidur, sebentar saja—_

Suara dengkungan milik ketiga anaknya membangunkan Jimin sekali lagi.

Ia harus memberikan ketiganya makanan, sekarang juga. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia menyusui ketiga anaknya hanya dengan dua puting.

Ia harus mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala.

Jimin menggeletakkan anaknya dengan hati-hati, dengan kedua lengan yang menjerit ingin dibiarkan istirahat, ke atas tanah. Lalu ia membuka pakaian, sebelum mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Sayangnya, dengan tenaganya yang sudah mencapai batas, Jimin harus melalui rasa sakit yang hampir sama seperti saat _puleundal_ tiba. Kalau ia memiliki banyak tenaga, sudah jelas ia bisa bertransformasi lebih cepat tanpa rasa sakit sedikit pun. Tapi karena ia baru saja berjalan cukup jauh sekaligus melahirkan tiga ekor _Saja_ dalam satu malam, tenaganya tidak mampu menopang perubahan wujudnya.

Jimin melolong pedih begitu ia menyelesaikan transformasinya dan ambruk tepat di sebelah anak-anaknya. kedua tangannya berangsur untuk meraih tubuh anak-anaknya, merapatkan ketiganya ke dada. Matanya terpejam saat ketiga anaknya menyusu secara bersamaan, menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

 _Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi—_

.

.

Jimin lagi-lagi terbangun, kali ini oleh suara lain.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ketiga anaknya sudah tertidur di dekapannya.

Suara lolongan serigala lain kian mendekat, membuat Jimin terperanjat.

Ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Salah satu anaknya ada yang terbangun begitu Jimin bersusah payah membedong tubuh mereka dengan mantel milik Yoongi. Wujud serigalanya menyulitkan Jimin untuk mengikat tubuh ketiganya erat-erat, tetapi Jimin tidak punya waktu untuk kembali mengubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Derapan langkah kaki yang bergema di seisi hutan, membuat Jimin terpaksa secepat mungkin menggigit mantel yang membungkus ketiga putranya. Sudah pasti sisa-sisa kelahiran ketiga putranya; darah, plasenta, dan segalanya mengusik reseptor penciuman _Neugdae_ yang mengejarnya. Ia berlari menjauh dari asal suara tersebut, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kembali ia peroleh setelah tidur hanya dalam beberapa saat.

Mau tidak mau, walaupun tubuhnya memberontak menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, Jimin membawa diri beserta ketiga putranya menuju wilayah kelompoknya.

Ia harus menyelamatkan diri. Setidaknya ia bisa membawa ketiga putranya ke tempat aman.

Perutnya masih mengejang oleh rasa sakit setelah ia belum benar-benar pulih dari melahirkan.

Rasa lapar dan haus ikut menggerayanginya, menambahkan rasa lelah.

Jimin nyaris terperosok saat ia berderap menaiki undakan berbatu. Rahangnya semakin mengetat saat anak-anaknya mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam bedongan. _Jangan merengek sekarang._ Eomma _sedang membawa kalian ke tempat yang aman_ , lirih Jimin pada ketiga anaknya.

Susah payah ia mendaki undakan berbatu sambil membawa tiga ekor anak _Saja_ di antara rahangnya. Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar saat ia mendengar suara salakan liar semakin mendekat.

Jimin mempercepat gerakan.

Ia berhasil mencapai pucak undakan berbatu dengan selamat, tetapi juga membuat kawanan _Neugdae_ yang mengejarnya tahu akan keberadaannya.

Keempat kakinya kembali membawa Jimin berlari menjauh, menjaga jarak dari kawanan _Neugdae_ tersebut. Napasnya tersengal-sengal begitu ia hanya berjarak beberapa mil dari kaki gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang menandai wilayah teritori kelompoknya yang dulu.

Seekor serigala menghadang Jimin entah dari mana, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan Jimin merasakan jantungnya mencelos oleh rasa takut. Tetapi sosok _Neugdae_ tersebut adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

 _Jungkook-_ ah?

 _Jiminie-_ hyung?!

Suara lolongan _Neugdae_ yang mengejarnya hanya berjarak beberapa mil darinya.

Jimin mengangsurkan mantel berisi tubuh ketiga anaknya pada Jungkook, _Jungkook-_ ah _, bawa anak-anakku pergi dari sini—_

Ia belum selesai menyampaikan tujuannya saat pandangannya semua dikabuti oleh pemandangan hitam.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, Jimin kembali bermimpi akan bulan.

Kali ini bukan bulan merah. Bukan kematian. Bukan malapetaka.

Bukan pula bulan berwarna biru.

Ia memimpikan purnama yang begitu besar, berwarna keemasan dengan agungnya menggantung di langit-langit malam. Jimin memandangi bula tersebut cukup lama, bertanya-tanya, _itu bulan apa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?_

Kemudian ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

Suara milik Yoongi.

"Yoongi?!"

 _Jimin?_

"Yoongi! Kau di mana?!"

 _Jimin!_

"Yoongi!"

Suara mereka saling berembuk, sahut menyahut. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah bisa sedikit pun melihat Yoongi. Kali ini rasa gelisah menghantuinya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Yoongi, seberapa jelasnya suara Alpha itu bergema di telinganya.

Jimin sedang berada di suatu padang rumput yang hijau, dengan bunga-bunga aster dan bunga liar lainnya bermekaran. Angin semilir yang sejuk berhembus ke wajahnya. Tapi hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Tidak sebelum ia menemukan Yoongi.

Saat itu ia sedang dalam wujud serigalanya, tapi Jimin bisa berkata-kata sejelas wujud manusianya. Ia masih berlanjut memanggil Yoongi. "Yoongi!" ia berlari-lari mengitari padang rumput, mencari-cari sosok Alphanya.

Kenapa suara Alpha itu begitu dekat tapi sulit bagi Jimin untuk menemukannya?

"Yoongi!"

Pada akhirnya, Jimin menutup mata dan membiarkan semua inderanya membimbingnya ke asal suara tersebut memanggil.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Jimin semakin dekat ke asal suara Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

Ia membuka matanya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Jimin ingat ketika ia bangun adalah suara Yoongi yang memanggilnya, disusul oleh ingatan akan ketiga putra mereka yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

Saat ia menegakkan diri, Jimin sudah berada di atas tempat tidur yang selalu ia tiduri bersama Yoongi sewaktu ia berkunjung ke kelompoknya. Ia sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Di ujung tempat tidurnya, BamBam sedang membereskan sesuatu dan di dekat ambang pintu ia bisa mendengar suara riuh anak-anak Omega itu sahut menyahut menjadi satu suara.

Taehyung yang pertama kali menemukannya sudah tersadar dari tidur. Adiknya yang sedang membawa wadah berisi air tersebut, nyaris menjatuhkan barang yang ia bawa begitu mendapati Jimin sudah tersadar.

"Jimin!" ia berseru kaget dan berlari untuk memeluk sang kakak. Buru-buru ia menyodorkan wadah berisi air minum pada Jimin.

"Taehyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

BamBam yang juga terperanjat melihat dirinya sudah sadar, berangsur ke sisi Jimin dan menjawab, "Jungkook menemukanmu jatuh pingsan di kaki gunung. Kau kelelahan dan sekarat karena baru saja melahirkan tiga ekor _Saja_ tanpa makan dan minum sedikit pun."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, "Tunggu—sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sudah hampir dua hari—"

Terdengar suara rengekan kecil yang Jimin kenali sebagai milik salah satu dari anaknya. Omega itu merasakan insting keibuannya memintanya untuk segera menghampiri ketiga anaknya. Jimin mendekat ke ujung tempat tidur di mana BamBam meletakkan tiga putranya dalam satu boks kayu beralaskan tuala putih.

"Ooh, halo kalian," panggil Jimin dengan lembut, merasa dadanya disesaki rasa sukacita yang familiar begitu melihat tiga anak _Saja_ bertubuh mungil menghadap ke arahnya secara bersamaan. "Jangan cemas. _Eomma_ sudah sadarkan diri. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir.'

Mencium aroma sang induk, rengekan ketiga anak _Saja_ tersebut mulai reda sampai Jimin benar-benar menyentuh wajah mereka satu persatu dengan jari-jarinya. Anak pertamanya yang bersurai keemasan, menjilati ujung jari Jimin. Dua anaknya yang lain hanya mendengus pelan, sebelum kembali tertidur.

"Aku dengar dari Yoongi- _hyung_ kau sedang hamil tua, makanya dia terpaksa meninggalkanmu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan saat ia menyatakan perang pada kelompok Choi, dia segera meminta anggota kelompokmu untuk menemuimu dan yang lain, membawa serta kalian semua berlindung ke sini," Taehyung mulai menjelaskan tanpa Jimin yang meminta. "Tapi kalian tidak tiba sama sekali selama dua hari sampai ia berangkat perang."

"Kami diserang," ucap Jimin menelan ludahnya, mengingat bagaimana kelompok Min dibantai oleh kelompok lain. Membuat Seungwan dan Mark mengorbankan diri demi keselamatannya. Menyisakan Jimin dan ketiga anaknya. "Kawanan _Neugdae_ ini—mereka membantai semua orang, membakar semua hunian yang mereka temui. Lalu Seungwan dan Mark—anggota kelompok Min yang sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri—mereka mengorbankan nyawa demi diriku." Ah, kenapa sulit sekali untuk Jimin menahan air matanya? "Tanpa mereka, aku tidak mungkin hidup dan melahirkan ketiga anak ini dengan selamat."

"Kelompok Oh dan juga beberapa kelompok lain habis dibantai. Wilayah mereka dibakar tanpa bersisa karena telah berbalik ikut menentang kelompok Choi," Taehyung menambahkan, mengusap punggung saudara kembarnya.

"Suatu mukjizat, kau bisa selamat dari mereka. Untung saja kau segera bertemu Jungkook di tengah-tengah pelarian ke sini. Dialah yang membawamu ke mari setelah berhadapan dengan kawanan _Neugdae_ yang menyerangmu," ujar BamBam, menukaskan kelegaannya. Saat Jimin menoleh ke Omega itu, ia melihat kedua mata BamBam berkaca-kaca. "Jadi—sekarang kelompok Min sudah tidak bersisa sama sekali? Mereka… mereka telah membunuh semuanya kecuali dirimu?"

Seandainya saja Jimin bisa menjawab pertanyaa BamBam dengan mudah, maka ia tidak perlu berberat hati untuk menganggukkan kepala. "Semuanya mati—tidak ada satupun yang dibiarkan selamat. Kecuali—" ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap BamBam. "Di mana Yoongi dan yang lain? Mereka pergi berperang, kan? Apa—"

"Perang sudah berakhir, Jimin- _ah,_ " ia melihat Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegangi sebelah tangannya bersama dengan Jungkook di belakangnya. Jimin menyorot lengan kakaknya tersebut dan menyadari bagian siku ke bawah Alpha bersurai merah itu telah habis terbabat. "Kita memenangkan peperangan. Memukul telak kelompok yang lain, menumpas habis Alpha yang menjadi musuh kita di medan perang. Karenanya, kita pun juga kehilangan banyak orang."

"Di mana Yoongi?" Jimin bertanya sekali lagi, tidak terpuaskan oleh jawaban Hoseok.

Pupil Hoseok mengecil begitu matanya fokus pada sang adik. Jakun Alpha Kim tersebut bergerak naik turun. "Dia—dia juga gugur bersama yang lainnya—"

Jimin merasakan jantungnya seolah-olah hendak jatuh turun bersamaan dengan organ tubuhnya yang lain.

"Lalu di mana jasadnya? Apa kau membawa jasadnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Jimin. Terlalu banyak mayat—"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dia sudah mati?" nada suara Jimin melengking saat menyebutkan kata mati. Pundaknya bergetar saat ia melihat Hoseok menurunkan matanya ke atas kakinya.

"Dia—dia menyuruh delapan bawahannya yang lain, masing-masing melindungi para Alpha yang menjadi sekutu kita, termasuk diriku. Dia memaksa agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang melindunginya. Lalu Choi Seunghyun datang menyerangku dan yang lain. Ada Jaebum bersamaku, berusaha melindungi. Dan ada juga… Yoongi. Dia hendak menolong kami dengan memancing perhatian Choi Seunghyun ke tempat lain—"

"Apa Choi Seunghyun membunuhnya?"

"Choi Seunghyun melukainya, Jimin. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantunya, aku juga harus berhadapan dengan _Neugdae_ yang lain. Makanya aku meminta Jaebum untuk terakhir kalinya menolong Yoongi. Jaebum justru kehilangan nyawa. Aku menemukan jasadnya tidak jauh dari jasad Choi Seunghyun."

Jimin merasakan tenggorokannya yang baru beberapa saat lalu dibasahi oleh air, kembali mengering. "Yoongi—apa kau tidak ingat di mana Choi Seunghyun pergi mengejarnya?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari jasadnya, Jimin," Hoseok berkata dengan putus asa, takut menyakiti adiknya dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. "Tapi tidak ada jasad Yoongi di sana—kecuali jasad para anggota kelompok Choi."

Jimin bergegas menghampiri Hoseok. Semula Hoseok mengira Jimin akan menamparnya, tapi ternyata Omega itu pergi melewatinya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Jimin?! Kau mau ke mana?!" panggil Hoseok.

Terlambat. Jimin sudah berlari keluar dari pondok kediaman Kim, berlari dalam wujud serigalanya. Ia mengenyahkan dirinya menuju ke hamparan luas hutan, menuju tempat di mana Yoongi berada sekarang ini. Suara Hoseok dan yang lain—memanggilnya—semakin jauh dan mengecil hingga benar-benar terendam oleh cabang-cabang pepohonan.

Suara Yoongi yang mula-mula hanya terdengar di dalam mimpi, kini kembali memanggil Jimin.

Memang, ia tidak pernah tahu di mana kelompok Kim dan kelompok lainnya berperang. Oleh karena itu, Jimin membiarkan hati dan suara Yoongi menuntunnya.

Ia melewati satu hutan taiga dan sebuah tanah lapang berumput, sebelum kemudian tiba di padang sabana yang tandus.

Banyak tubuh yang bergelimpangan di sana, semuanya berwujud serigala. Ada yang tubuhnya telah tercerai berai tidak karuan, ada yang setengah tubuhnya terpisah di dua tempat yang berbeda, ada yang tubuhnya masih utuh dengan organ bagian dalamnya terburai sempurna. Seluruh _Neugdae_ yang gugur kini dirayapi oleh belantung dan juga serangga pemakan bahan organik lainnya. Jimin menelan ludahnya, merasakan perasaan ngeri kembali menghantuinya.

Bau daging busuk dan amis darah yang menyengat membuatnya ingin muntah. Terlebih saat ia menyadari ada beberapa burung pemakan bangkai berjajar untuk memakan sisa-sisa daging dari _Neugdae_ yang telah mati.

Jimin tahu kenapa Hoseok tidak dapat menemukan jasad Yoongi. Bau bangkai dan juga bau lainnya mengganggu penciuman Alpha itu, membuat pencarian jasad Yoongi tersendat. Dan juga, tanah yang masih terasa basah di kakinya menandakan kalau saat perang berlangsung, terjadi hujan, semakin menghilangkan aroma khas Yoongi.

Tujuan Jimin ke sana memang untuk menemukan jasad Alphanya—tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu Yoongi masih hidup.

Jimin melompati beberapa onggokan tubuh, mengendus-endus yang justru membuat rasa mual kembali merangkak ke tenggorokannya.

 _Jimin_!

Suara Yoongi kembali memecah kosentrasinya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari.

Indera penciumannya menumbuk pada suatu aroma. Bukan aroma bangkai yang menyengat atau aroma yang asing di hidungnya.

 _Yoongi!_

Jimin menyalak dan berlari pada suatu arah. Ia berhenti saat melihat dirinya terhalang oleh suatu tebing yang curam. Jimin melongokkan kepalanya, kembali menyalak. Suaranya bergema hingga ke dasar tebing. _Yoongi?_

 _Jimin—_

Omega itu melihat tubuh Yoongi, berada jauh di dasar tebing, di atas turunan terjal dan berbatu-batu. Matanya membeliak sempurna begitu ia menyadari Yoongi terperosok di sana, sendirian, tanpa satu pun yang menemukan keberadaannya. Serta merta, Jimin menuruni tebing tersebut dengan susah payah.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mencapai Yoongi.

 _Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi_.

Ia terperosok beberapa kali saat berusaha menuruni tebing dengan keempat kakinya karena kehilangan tumpuan. Setelah nyaris jatuh beberapa kali, akhirnya ia tiba di dasar tebing. Langsung saja, tanpa berpikir panjang, Jimin berembuk ke sisi Alphanya yang tergolek tak berdaya.

 _Yoongi?!_

 _Jimin…?_ Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu lemah.

Melalui ikatan batin mereka pun, Jimin nyaris merasakan gelombang perasaan ketakutan yang bergerak naik turun, seperti deburan aliran sungai. Kalau Jimin adalah manusia, sudah pasti ia menangis melihat keadaan Yoongi sekarang.

Alpha itu terluka parah di lehernya dan juga di anggota tubuhnya yang lain, membuat surai putihnya kini bermandikan warna merah darah. Tapi yang paling parah adalah goresan panjang di pelipisnya, berakhir hingga di kedua mata Alpha itu. Terlebih lagi, Yoongi sudah lebih dari dua hari berada di tempat ini, sendirian, tanpa makan dan minum. Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaannya.

Jimin menjilat wajah Alphanya. _Yoongi. Aku di sini._

Yoongi mencondongkan moncongnya ke arah Jimin, mengendus aroma sang Omega.

 _Aku tahu itu kau,_ kata Yoongi padanya. _Aku bisa tahu karena aku mengenal baik aromamu, dan juga—suaramu._

 _Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil orang-orang untuk menolongmu?!_ Bentak Jimin, habis pikiran melihat kondisi mengenaskan Alpha itu. Setelah dua hari pun, Alpha itu sama sekali belum sembuh dari luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Lalu Jimin teringat. _Saja_ butuh waktu pemulihan yang lebih lama daripada _Neugdae_ pada umumnya. Mereka memang kuat, tangkas, punya kemampuan bertarung yang tak bisa diragukan, tapi bagaimanapun juga _Saja_ lebih mudah mati daripada _Neugdae_ saat mereka terluka, Alpha maupun bukan.

 _Aku—suaraku tidak terdengar mereka. Mengaum pun—aku sudah kehabisan tenaga._ Alpha itu menarik napas dengan susah payah. _Mereka terlalu jauh di sana. Hujan dan aroma bangkai juga menyembunyikan aroma tubuhku dari mereka._

 _Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini—_

 _Kau bicara apa?! Kau sedang hamil! Tunggu,_ Yoongi berusaha menggerakkan moncongnya yang terasa berat untuk meraba-raba letak perut Jimin. _Kau—kau sedang hamil dan kau malah ke sini… Bagaimana kau turun?! Kau mau—_

 _Aku sudah melahirkan, Yoongi._

Yoongi memang sudah kehilangan kedua matanya, tapi Jimin bisa menebak Alpha itu akan memandangnya dengan terkejut kalau ia masih memiliki mata. _A-apa? Bagaimana?_ Ia meraba-raba perut Jimin dengan ujung moncong dan kaki depannya, berusaha untuk tidak melukai Omega itu dengan cakarnya. Masih cukup besar, tapi sudah tidak keras seperti yang dulu ia rasakan. _Jimin?_

 _Aku melahirkan mereka—di hutan, saat berusaha melarikan diri dari kawanan_ Neugdae. _Bahkan aku sampai meninggalkan jasad kedua anak kita. Aku tidak tahu apakah kelompok Choi yang melakukannya, yang jelas, mereka membantai habis semua orang_ , Jimin berusaha menenangkan batinnya. _Mereka membantai kelompokmu, Yoongi. Tapi Seungwan dan Mark menyelamatkanku, mengorbankan diri mereka supaya aku bisa melarikan diri._

 _Kau melahirkan sendirian? Di hutan?_

 _Sendirian, di hutan. Tapi mereka selamat. Jungkook menemukanku setelah aku melahirkan mereka, ketika aku berusaha kabur dari kawanan yang mengejarku._

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia tampak kehausan. Jimin bergegas untuk pergi, setidaknya ia harus segera menemukan makanan dan minuman untuk Yoongi. Ia sudah dua hari hidup di bawah tebing, tanpa makan dan minum.

Belum siap ia kembali melompat turun sekali lagi dari tebing, Yoongi menghentikan Jimin. _Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah di sini. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu dan mencium aromamu lebih dekat._

 _Tapi kau kehausan, dan belum menyantap apapun selama dua hari ini._

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selesaikan dulu ceritamu,_ Alpha itu memaksa Jimin dengan mengaitkan cakarnya ke surai panjang Jimin. _Lalu, di mana mereka?_

 _Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku menitipkan mereka pada keluargaku._ Omega itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. _Kita punya tiga orang putra, Yoongi._

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi terperanjat. Alpha itu membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, sebelum kembali mengatupkannya sedikit, membiarkan lidahnya terjulur keluar. _Tiga—? Demi_ Sanshin _. Ah. Aku tidak bisa menangis—padahal—kukira kita akan punya dua anak sekaligus! Tapi tiga? Yang benar saja!_ Nada suara Yoongi terdengar bahagia baginya. _Aku telah menjadi seorang_ Appa _! Jimin, kita sudah menjadi orang tua!_

 _Karena itulah, kita harus kembali sekarang Yoongi. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka._

Yoongi mengendurkan cakarnya dari Jimin. _Tidak mungkin. Aku terjebak di sini, Jimin. Dan lagipula, aku tidak bisa melihat rupa mereka. Semuanya gelap, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun._

 _Tapi kau mengenaliku!_

 _Karena suaramu yang indah. Siapa yang tidak akan langsung mengenalinya?_ Sekarat pun, Yoongi masih bisa sedikit bergurau. _Sekarang berikan aku gambaran. Bagaimana rupa mereka?_

Jimin mendeskripsikan sedetail mungkin ketiga anak mereka pada Yoongi, yang merespon dengan geraman kecil. Ia bercerita, bagaimana anak pertama mereka begitu mirip dengannya, sedangkan anak kedua yang sama persis seperti gambaran _Saja_ yang selalu ia dengar, dan anak ketiga—yang jelas-jelas mewarisi bentuk _Saja_ sang ayah. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, tampak bangga begitu mendengar ketiga anak mereka mewarisi darah _Saja_ darinya, terutama anak ketiga mereka yang begitu persis dengan wujud singanya.

 _Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat_ , kata Yoongi. Wajahnya mencondong ke arah wajah Jimin. _Seperti kedua orang tua mereka._

 _Apa kau tidak ingin menentukan akan menamai mereka siapa?_

 _Hmm, kita sama sekali belum pernah memilihkan nama untuk mereka, ya?_ Yoongi berucap lirih, _Tapi, kurasa… Euigeon—untuk anak pertama kita. Agar ia selalu hidup dengan dada yang tegap dan menjadi seseorang yang bermoral._

 _Dan yang kedua?_

 _Kau tidak ingin menamai salah satu dari mereka?_

Jimin menggeleng, tetapi kemudian ia sadar Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya. _Kau yang menamai mereka. Aku sudah kewalahan melahirkan mereka semalaman tanpa istirahat. Sekarang giliranmu menamai mereka._

 _Baiklah. Yang kedua—Sejun. Kemudahan dalam hidup dan berbakat. Semoga, setidaknya, dia bisa bernyanyi sepertimu._

 _Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan suaraku, Yoongi._ Jimin merasakan diri manusianya tertawa. _Dan yang ketiga?_

Kali ini ada jeda cukup lama bagi Yoongi. _Karena anak ini adalah anak yang menurutmu paling mirip denganku, maka… Kurasa nama Jihoon akan sesuai dengannya. Supaya ia menjadi anak yang bijaksana dan juga berambisi. Setidaknya, punya tujuan yang mulai bagi hidupnya sendiri. Juga bagi alam kehidupan._

 _Jadi, Euigeon, Sejun, dan Jihoon?_ Jimin memikirkan ulang nama tersebut baik-baik, merasa puas. _Nama yang bagus. Sesuai sekali dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Kau serius tidak pernah memikirkan nama-nama ini sebelumnya?_

 _Mungkin karena sekarat, aku jadi jauh lebih berwawasan daripada biasanya._

 _Kau tidak akan mati, Yoongi_.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, matahari telah meluncur turun ke garis horizon, menghilang dan kini digantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Beberapa bintang ikut menyambangi bulan. Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pemandangan langit malam yang terbentang di atas kepala mereka. Suara serangga malam dan burung hantu mulai bermunculan. Angin berhembus, meniup sedikit helai-helai surainya.

Aroma kuat pepohonan mengumbar indera penciumannya, mengusir aroma bangkai yang beberapa saat lalu mengusiknya.

Suasana malam itu tenang, dan Jimin seperti merasakan dunia ini hanya miliknya bersama dengan Yoongi.

 _Baru terpikirkan olehku sekarang,_ kata Jimin pada Yoongi, _Apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh Seungwan padaku tentang_ bulgeundal _dan_ puleundal _, mungkin saja adalah metafora yang menggambarkan tentang kita berdua. Mungkin kau_ bulgeundal _karena selama ini kau selalu termakan oleh dendam. Sampai kemudian menganggap dirimu sebagai malapetaka, membawa nasib malang untuk semua orang. Lalu aku—_ puleundal— _bertemu dengan dirimu, dan mengubah caramu berpikir. Bersama-sama, kita saling menghadapi begitu banyak terpaan badai. Bersama-sama, kita menemukan kebahagiaan bersama-sama karena kita saling bertumpu pada satu sama lain._

 _Menurutmu begitu?_ Yoongi terdengar sedikit bingung, tapi entah kenapa, ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. _Mungkin saja. Tapi—kurasa aku sudah lelah melalui banyak penderitaan. Sudah saatnya aku menjauh dari semua orang, supaya aku tidak menyebabkan lebih banyak kemalangan._

 _Tapi orang-orang tidak berpikir begitu, Yoongi—_

 _Itu adalah suatu kenyataan, Jimin. Kelompok Choi—mereka begitu ingin memusnahkan rasku dengan dalih kelompokku tidak akan pernah mau berbagi_ Buzhou Sando _pada kelompok lain. Lalu sampai akhirnya aku diselamatkan oleh ayahmu, dan begitu mereka tahu ayahmu membiarkanku hidup, dia dan kelompok lain memburu mereka. Kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu. Kedua anak kita. Sebagian anggota kelompokmu. Dan aku juga—kehilangan kelompokku._ Alpha itu menghembuskan napas panjang. _Keberadaanku sudah banyak membawa malapetaka. Setidaknya, aku ingin diriku enyah dari orang-orang yang sudah pernah berbuat baik padaku, supaya mereka terelakkan dari bala. Karena akulah bala yang selama ini ditakutkan oleh banyak orang._

 _Tapi Hoseok sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu, Hoseok dan yang lainnya. Kau adalah pahlawan bagi mereka._

 _Aku tidak sama dengan kalian, Jimin. Seberapa besar rasa kagum mereka terhadapku, suatu saat akan muncul orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mau menerima keberadaanku. Aku berbeda. Aku_ Saja _terakhir di muka bumi ini. Cepat atau lambat, orang-orang akan semakin sulit menerima diriku di antara mereka._

Jimin mendiamkan Yoongi selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian—

 _Kalau kau berniat untuk enyah, aku juga akan enyah bersamamu, Yoongi._

 _Jimin—_

 _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_ , Jimin bersikeras, _Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Yoongi. Setidaknya, kita bisa hidup jauh dari kelompok lain._

 _Jimin—_

 _Aku yakin, bersama-sama, kita bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan kelompok lain. Kau bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di hutan selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dengan penderitaan yang begitu besar. Setidaknya, berdua, kita bisa saling bahu membahu menjalaninya. Lagipula—dengan keadaanmu sekarang, akan sulit untukmu hidup sendirian._

 _Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya?_

 _Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi_.

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan dengusan pelan. _Sama seperti aku mencintaimu, Jimin-_ ah.

Jimin melihat ke arah bulan yang bersinar terang di hadapan mereka. Bulan yang biasanya tampak selalu jauh menggantung di atas kepalanya, kini benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh pemandangan di langit. Seolah-olah ia hanya berada beberapa jengkal untuk dapat menyentuh permukaan bulat. Jimin hendak menunjuk pada Yoongi, memberitahukan bulan yang kini berada di depan mereka, tapi kemudian ia teringat kalau Yoongi tidak bisa melihat.

 _Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,_ kata Yoongi padanya, tiba-tiba, _Kau sedang mengagumi bulan,_ eo?

 _Bagaimana kau tahu?_

 _Karena aku sudah lama menghapal apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai tidak sulit untuk menebak kau sedang melakukan apa tanpa melihatnya_.

Seandainya saja menangis adalah perkara yang mudah untuk wujud serigalanya, sudah pasti Jimin meneteskan air mata mendengarnya.

 _Aku senang kau masih hidup, Yoongi. Saat kau pergi, aku tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada_ Sanshin _dan juga kedua orang tuaku, pada kedua anak kita, pada leluhurku, pada semua orang yang telah mendahului kita. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Kau kembali padaku dalam keadaan hidup._

 _Hidup tapi tidak dalam wujud yang utuh. Aku sekarang sama sekali tidak berguna tanpa kedua mataku._

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Alpha itu.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kalau pun kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat, aku akan menjadi mata untukmu._

Yoongi terdiam dalam waktu yang sangat lama hingga Jimin kembali menyenggol kepala Alpha itu dengan moncongnya. _Yoongi?_

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

Jimin merasakan dirinya panik. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoongi, mengulang nama Yoongi beberapa kali. Ia hampir saja mengira Alphanya telah meninggalkannya—

—tetapi, begitu ia melihat dada Alpha itu bergerak naik turun, Jimin tergugu oleh perasaan lega.

Ia menelusupkan diri di cerukan leher sang Alpha. Jantung Yoongi berdetak kian lemah di telinganya.

Demikian pun, Jimin tahu Yoongi akan tetap hidup bersamanya.

Di atas kepala mereka, bulan masih terbentang luas, berwarna putih dengan cemerlang keemasan.

Pelan-pelan, Jimin ikut menutup matanya.

Begitu ia bangun, ia akan menyelinap pelan-pelan dari sisi sang Alpha, mencarikan Yoongi makanan dan minum.

Lalu setelah ini, mereka akan memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama-sama.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Sudah terhitung hampir lima hari sejak Jimin menghilang dari kelompok Kim.

Omega itu pergi sendirian menuju medan perang yang baru beberapa malam lalu telah dihujani oleh pertumpahan darah. Begitu Hoseok bersama kawanannya yang lain pergi ke sana untuk memeriksa Jimin, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Omega itu bahkan di satu sudut pun, kecuali bangkai-bangkai serigala yang sebagian sudah dimakan oleh burung pemakan bangkai.

Hoseok bisa merasakan cemas menggeluti dirinya, mengetahui Jimin sendirian di luar sana dengan maksud untuk mencari Yoongi. Pikiran menakutkan menyangkut adiknya tersebut, membayangkan bisa saja Jimin tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan _Neugdae_ kelompok lain, bertemu dengan Delta gila, bertemu hewan-hewan ganas, atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan Hoseok tidak ingin sampai kehilangan seorang lagi anggota keluarga.

Seharusnya ia melindungi Jimin sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus Alpha, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali dihantui perasaan bersalah karena tidak cepat-cepat menyusul sang adik.

Ketiga anak Jimin tidak bisa berhenti merengek sejak induk mereka pergi meninggalkan pondok Kim. Taehyung dan BamBam bergantian untuk mengurus ketiganya, memberikan mereka asupan ASI dari beberapa Omega di kelompok lain yang kebetulan juga masih menyusui anak-anak mereka. Tetapi mengingat BamBam dan Taehyung kerepotan karena juga harus mengurus anak-anak mereka sendiri, terpaksa ia dan Jungkook turun tangan untuk mengasuh ketiganya.

Bayi _Saja_ berukuran sama dengan bayi _Neugdae_ , hanya saja, mereka tumbuh lebih cepat. Walaupun ukuran ketiga bayi Jimin dan Yoongi lebih kecil dari anak _Neugdae_ lainnya saat mereka lahir, Hoseok sudah bisa melihat surai mereka sudah bertambah panjang diikuti pertumbuhan tubuh mereka yang hampir setengah lengan penuh orang dewasa, meskipun baru saja berusia beberapa hari.

Hoseok mengamati anak yang bersurai keperakan, tidak dapat memastikan di antara mereka mana yang anak pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Ia mengamati anak di satu tangannya lamat-lamat, melihat kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan _Appa_ mu," lirih Hoseok. Anak di satu tangannya yang masih utuh menggeliat, menjulurkan lidahnya yang pendek, dan menguap lebar-lebar. "Kalian berdua punya tampang yang sama, meski mungkin dia tidak selucu dirimu." Dengan hati-hati, ia menurunkan anak tersebut kembali ke atas bantalan tuala. "Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada _Eomma_ kalian. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, seperti aku berusaha mencari jasad ayah kalian, tapi—" ia mengusap hidung dengan sebelah tangan dan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar tidak bertumpahan. "—aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun."

 _Kau di mana sekarang, Jimin-_ ah _?_

" _Hyung!_ "

Hoseok memutar tumpuan kaki dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa?"

"Hutan terbakar!"

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Hoseok bergegas keluar untuk membuktikan ucapan Alpha muda itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hatinya nyaris melompat oleh kengerian yang melalang buana saat di hadapannya. Ada beberapa titik di kejauhan yang sudah dilahap habis oleh lidah api yang berwarna oranye menyala. Setiap kali ia mengerjapkan mata, api sudah menjalar ke tempat yang lain disertai bubungan asap berwarna kelabu bergulung-gulung. Alpha kelompok lain yang berhasil lolos dari maut perang, ikut menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan tersebut dengan panik.

Mingyu bertukar pandangan dengan Hoseok, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Hoseok lakukan setelah ini.

Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah memanggil seluruh anggota kelompok, termasuk meminta Jungkook memberitahukan hal tersebut pada keluarga mereka yang masih berada di dalam pondok. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk segera membawa barang-barang berharga, karena sudah dapat dipastikan kurang dari satu malam, wilayah kelompok mereka juga akan terlalap api.

Suasana kalang kabut menyelimuti wilayah kelompok Kim dalam sekejap mata. Hoseok menyerukan pada anggota kelompoknya yang lain untuk menyelamatkan Omega dan anak-anak kecil terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung menghadap Hoseok dengan tampang ganar sembari menggendong ketiga anak Jimin dan Yoongi, sementara Jungkook menggendong anak mereka di belakang.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jimin? Kita akan pergi tanpanya?" ia bertanyanya dengan nada gelisah.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, Taehyung. Api akan segera menjalar ke wilayah perburuan kita."

Hoseok membantu BamBam menyiapkan anak-anak mereka. Setelah meyakinkan Jungyeon dan Jaehyun yang mulai menangis ketakutan melihat kobaran api di hadapan mereka, ia berkata pada kedua anak tersebut, "Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, ubahlah wujud kalian menjadi serigala. Kalau kalian sampai kelelahan, _Appa_ akan membawa kalian. Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang aman sekarang."

Jungyeon mengangguk paham, sementara Jaehyun menolak untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Putra tengahnya itu menangis histeris, terlalu takut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Melihat anggota kelompoknya yang lain sudah siap, pada akhirnya Hoseok menyeret putranya dengan kedua rahangnya dalam bentuk serigalanya. Ia sedikit kelimpungan karena tubuhnya tidak terlalu stabil dengan sebelah kaki depan yang tidak sempurna, tapi ia masih sanggup untuk membawa serta putranya, menyelamatkan diri.

Hari itu udara bertiup cukup dingin, tapi Hoseok bisa merasakan aura panas api berhembus kuat ke arahnya. Ia menyuruh para Beta berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Alpha. Barisan berisi Omega dan anak-anak berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan barisan Alpha serta Beta.

Bogum yang kini naik pangkat menjadi Alpha Park menggantikan kakaknya, berkata pada Hoseok, _Hoseok. Kita tidak bisa terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Ada lahan yang terbakar jauh di depan sana._

 _Tidak. Kita pergi ke tempat yang pernah diberitahukan oleh Yoongi. Ada tempat yang aman untuk ditinggali di sana_.

Hoseok meminta Mingyu untuk melolong panjang, dua kali berturut-turut pada barisan Beta dan Alpha terdepan, menyuruh mereka untuk mengubah haluan. Mereka berbelok sebagai respon, mencari rute paling aman. Di sekeliling mereka, api sudah menyebar dengan cepat, membakar rimbun pepohonan tinggi dan menumbangkan dahan-dahannya ke atas permukaan tanah. Hoseok mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat, berharap tidak akan Jaehyun setiap kali ia harus melompati dahan yang terbakar.

 _Appa—_

 _Jaehyun-_ ah _, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan segera tiba di tempat yang aman_.

Sejujurnya, Hoseok merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini. Kalau seluruh hutan terbakar dan melahap habis wilayah teritori perburuannya, sudah pasti ia harus mencari tempat yang baru untuk dijadikan pemukiman _Neugdae_ yang baru. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Selama pelarian mereka menghindar dari hutan yang terbakar, Hoseok bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan hutan terbakar. Apa mungkin ini ulah kelompok Choi untuk mengusir mereka? Atau mungkin ulah kelompok lain yang sudah mereka kalahkan dalam perang? Hoseok ingat ia sudah membunuh seluruh Alpha yang menjadi musuhnya, tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa masih saja ada seseorang yang berniat untuk membakar hutan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada semua kelompok yang sudah dibantai habis oleh kelompok Choi—yang juga melibatkan pembakaran lahan. Apa mungkin kebakaran besar yang disebabkan oleh kelompok Choi baru berdampak sekarang?

Mungkin saja.

Walau yang lebih memungkinkan adalah ucapan Yoongi beberapa purnama lalu.

" _Tanah sesuci Buzhou Sandou tidak seharusnya dipenuhi oleh tangan-tangan kotor makhluk seperti kita. Tempat ini adalah kayangan para dewa, sebelum dilimpahkan pada Saja leluhurku. Karena sekarang gunung ini sudah ternodai, kita hanya tinggal menunggu bencana yang akan datang._ "

Kenapa anggota kelompoknya juga harus ikut menderita akan musibah yang sama?

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang selama beberapa kejap mata, melihat gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang dulunya selalu dirimbuni oleh berbagai macam pepohonan rindang dan tanaman-tanaman unik lainnya, kini berwarna merah karena termakan oleh gelora api yang membara. Semua hewan yang tinggal di wilayah kelompoknya dan juga kelompok lain, ikut kalang kabut, berusaha melarikan diri sama seperti mereka.

 _Buzhou Sando_ yang dulunya dikenal sebagai hunian para dewa—yang dilindungi oleh _Sanshinryeong_ dan dilimpahkan rezeki berlimpah dalam bentuk kekayaan alam, kini telah menjadi lautan api.

 _Sanshin, selamatkan kelompokku dan juga semua orang—_ batin Hoseok, berdoa pada sang dewa yang selama ini telah menjaga pegunungan _Buzhou Sando_ beserta kehidupan di dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba semua _Neugdae_ berhenti di suatu tempat, di wilayah hutan bambu yang juga telah terbabat habis oleh api. Di sekeliling mereka, api menjalar membentuk lingkar berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan. Beberapa ekor Omega menyalak ketakutan, diikuti oleh rengekan kecil anak-anak, melihat api berusaha menyambar mereka. Kelompok _Neugdae_ yang kalang kabut saling berkerubung untuk menjauhi bara api.

Asap berwarna hitam keabu-abuan, mengepul rendah, menyusul kemudian—membuat semuanya kesulitan bernapas.

 _Kita terkepung api!_ Seru Mingyu panik kepadanya. _Ke mana kita harus pergi sekarang?_

Hoseok kehabisan akal. Rasa kengerian yang luar biasa bercampur keputusasaan, membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi panik pada semua _Neugdae_ di sekelilingnya. Termasuk Omeganya beserta anak-anak mereka. Jaehyun tidak berhenti menangis sejak mereka meninggalkan wilayah pemukiman kelompok Kim yang lama.

Sesuatu jatuh menghantam permukaan tanah, memisahkan kawanan _Neugdae_ yang ikut bersamanya menjadi dua kubu yang berseberangan. Dilihatnya, sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar tumbang akibat termakan oleh api yang berkobar. Hoseok menyuruh mereka untuk mundur menjauhi lingkar api yang semakin lama semakin mengitari mereka, mengungkung semua _Neugdae_ di dalamnya.

 _Hoseok!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya. Hoseok membalikkan tubuh dan melihat di antara kobaran api, ada sosok bayangan hitam agung seekor singa berdiri menjulang.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat ia menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

 _Yoongi?_

 _Ikuti aku sekarang! Aku tahu tempat yang aman untuk kalian!_

Hoseok segera mengedarkan pandangannya, menyuruh para _Neugdae_ yang lain untuk bergerak mengikutinya.

Ia melihat bayangan Yoongi bergerak-gerak lincah di antara kobaran api, melompati dahan-dahan yang sudah hangus terbakar dengan cekatan. Hoseok dengan segenap tenaganya, berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Alpha Min tersebut, tetapi Yoongi selalu tampak beberapa langkah lebih cepat darinya.

Yoongi membawa mereka keluar dari dari hutan yang kini sudah hampir terbakar seluruhnya.

Begitu Hoseok memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yoongi, ia menyadari ada seekor serigala yang juga ikut menuntun mereka. Sesekali serigala itu melolong pendek, sementara Yoongi mengikutinya di belakang. Saat kobaran api menyinari tubuh serigala tersebut, Hoseok menyadari ia sedang melihat Jimin—ikut menuntun mereka bersama Yoongi.

Pagi telah menjelang begitu mereka berhasil turun dari gunung _Buzhou Sando_ sepenuhnya. Yoongi dan Jimin membawa mereka melewati padang sabana dengan beberapa jenis tanaman liar tumbuh di atasnya, melompati sebuah aliran sungai deras, dan sebuah hutan konifera yang cukup lembab.

Pemandangan hutan yang terbakar sudah tampak begitu jauh dari mereka, dan Hoseok tersadar, ia dan seluruh kelompok yang lain telah selamat dari kebakaran hutan.

Hoseok menurunkan putranya ke atas tempat yang aman dan menyuruh Jaehyun untuk berlari menghampiri induknya.

Sementara semua _Neugdae_ menarik napas lega dan bersukacita sejenak setelah terbebas dari kebakaran hutan, Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi dan Jimin yang berdiri di antara mereka dengan perasaan bahagia, seolah-olah ia telah lama tidak berjumpa dengan keduanya.

Hoseok menyalak pada Yoongi dan juga Jimin.

 _Aku kira kau sudah mati, Yoongi! Aku bahkan meninggalkanmu di medan perang!_

 _Mukjizat datang dan menyelamatkanku nampaknya_ , jawab Yoongi enteng.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok menyadari Yoongi mengalami bekas luka yang parah dan masih belum sepenuhnya pulih di antara kedua matanya dan juga lehernya.

 _Tapi—bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak bisa melihat, Yoongi—tapi, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menuntun kami semua ke tempat aman begini?_

 _Aku hanya perlu mendengar suara Jimin. Dialah yang menuntun kalian semua. Aku hanya mengikutinya, dan kalian mengikutiku._

Hoseok tertegun cukup lama mendengar penuturan Alpha itu. _Di mana—di mana kau selama beberapa malam ini? Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu ke mana-mana, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu—_

"Aku menemukannya terjatuh di dasar tebing tepat setelah aku pergi mencarinya," Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, mewakili Yoongi. "Aroma tubuhnya tersembunyi karena bangkai dan juga karena terpaan hujan yang menghapus aroma tubuh Yoongi. Ia juga kesulitan meminta bantuan karena ia sekarat."

Kali ini, Hoseok mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, meniru Jimin. "Tapi—dua hari kau sendirian di tebing sampai Jimin menemukanmu—bagaimana mungkin?" Alpha itu terkaget-kaget sekaligus merasa begitu senang melihat Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Aku mengikuti instingku dan juga memanfaatkan jalinan batin kami agar bisa menemukannya," Jimin kembali menjawab. "Begitu aku menemukannya, dia justru tertidur dan aku memanfaatkan waktu selama ia tidak sadarkan diri untuk mencari makanan dan minuman. Menyulitkan, tapi alam tidaklah sepenuhnya kejam kalau kita tahu bagaimana memanfaatkannya."

Hoseok memeluk Jimin, menggusak kepala adiknya dengan lembut, "Kupikir aku pun kehilangan dirimu, Jimin- _ah_ ," desisnya, berusaha menahan air mata. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi, menyuruh Alpha Min yang masih dengan penampakan singanya itu untuk mendekat dengan menarik surai panjang keperakan Yoongi ke arahnya. Yoongi memang buta, tapi Alpha itu bisa mengerti di mana Hoseok berpijak dan mencondongkan lehernya ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok balas merangkul dirinya dan Jimin erat-erat, dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi sempurna. "Kau juga, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku pikir aku telah kehilangan dua anggota keluargaku."

 _Aku juga senang bisa menyelamatkanmu dan juga semua orang, Hoseok._

Ia bisa merasakan Yoongi dan Jimin membalas perasaan rindu bercampur khawatirnya itu, sampai kemudian suara rengekan kecil menyela mereka. Yoongi langsung menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut berasal. _Itu…?_

Jimin berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan mengambil ketiga anaknya dari gendongan Omega itu. "Taehyung! Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka!" ia sedikit kesulitan saat menyeimbangkan ketiga tubuh anak _Saja_ sekaligus dengan dua tangan. Yoongi mendekati Jimin, mengendus-endus tubuh anak mereka, dan mengambil salah satunya untuk kemudian ia bawa dengan kedua rahangnya. "Maafkan aku sudah menghilang selama tiga hari."

Taehyung menggeleng pada Jimin. Ia sudah sesenggukan saat kedua tangannya terulur untuk merangkul tubuh saudara kembarnya, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jiminie _babo!_ Kau selalu saja pergi, tanpa berkata apa-apa, seperti yang kau lakukan saat kita masih kecil! Kalau saja _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ masih hidup, sudah pasti mereka akan mengomelimu karena khawatir!"

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku soal itu," Jimin berusaha tertawa sembari mengayun-ayunkan tubuh kedua anaknya yang lain. Tidak lupa ia mencium pipi saudara kembarnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menjaga ketiga anaknya.

Hoseok ikut bergabung bersama mereka, kali ini diikuti oleh Jungkook dan BamBam, beserta anak-anak mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal bersama-sama setelah ini, _huh_?" tanya Jungkook dengan senang, menepuk-nepuk pundak mungil Younghoon di gendongannya. "Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga utuh lagi dengan damai dan tenteram. Tidak ada lagi peperangan, tidak ada lagi persitegangan, tidak ada lagi korban berjatuhan." Ia menjawil telinga Yoongi dengan jahil, membuat Yoongi memutar kepalanya dan nyaris menerkam tangan Alpha muda itu dengan cakarnya.

 _Sayang sekali, kami tidak akan tinggal bersama kalian._

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Apa? Kalian akan pergi lagi?!" seru Hoseok tidak percaya. "Kenapa, Yoongi?! Kau sudah kehilangan kelompokmu, dan tidak mungkin kau bisa hidup sendirian—"

 _Kau lupa? Aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun sendirian di hutan. Dan lihat aku sekarang. Aku masih hidup hingga saat ini._

"Itu bukan jawaban! Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau dan Jimin—kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk pergi setelah keadaan kembali tenang? Di sini ada kami, yang jelas-jelas adalah keluarga baru kalian! Yoongi, semua orang di sini menghormatimu," ia menunjuk ke arah para pemimpin Alpha yang menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan setuju, "Kau sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang—banyak nyawa, membantu kami memenangkan perang, tapi kenapa kau masih ingin memutuskan untuk pergi?"

 _Aku tidak ingin lagi menyebabkan persiteruan di sini, Hoseok. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Tujuan hidupku. Rasku. Semuanya. Suatu saat perbedaan di antara kita akan menyebabkan persiteruan. Aku senang kalian menganggapku sebagai saudara kalian dan juga telah memberiku banyak pengalaman baru._ Yoongi mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Hoseok. _Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menderita karenaku dan bersiteru karena perbedaan yang aku emban. Aku ini membawa malapetaka, Hoseok. Minseok telah mengingatkan hal itu pada kalian semua, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bisakah kalian lihat api yang membakar_ Buzhou Sando _? Itu semua terjadi karena diriku._

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sama sekali tidak membuat penderitaan di sini! Justru kau adalah pahlawannya, _Hyung_!" Jungkook ikut menyela. "Kelompok lainnya-lah yang menyebabkan kita kehilangan _Buzhou Sando_!"

 _Tidak, tidak. Semua peperangan selama ini terjadi karena diriku. Aku sudah membuat kalian kehilangan banyak orang_. _Setidaknya, dengan aku pergi, kalian dapat damai dengan tentram dan sentosa._ Yoongi meletakkan cakarnya di dada Jungkook. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hoseok. _Kau adalah pemimpin Alpha kelompok Kim yang sesungguhnya, seperti pemimpin Alpha yang lain. Sekarang sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindungi semua anggota kelompokmu, termasuk keluarga kita semua. Aku tidak akan dapat memberikanmu bantuan apapun, kecuali Alpha kelompok lain yang melakukannya._

"Tapi tanah ini—kau akan memberikannya pada kami?" tanya Hoseok lirih.

 _Tanah ini bukan milik siapa-siapa, Hoseok. Selama kau dapat memanfaatkannya dengan baik tanpa merusaknya, maka tanah ini pantas untuk kau tinggali dan kelola. Tanah ini bukanlah barang, selamanya tanah ini hanya milik_ Sanshin. _Kau hanya punya tugas untuk melindunginya, sama seperti kau melindungi kelompokmu._

"Tidak bisa, Chim! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Taehyung mencengkeram bahu Jimin kuat-kuat, "Kau harus tinggal di sini bersama kami! Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, dan sekarang kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan kami? Tidak bisakah kau meminta Yoongi- _hyung_ supaya kalian tinggal di sini? Kau tidak ingin, kan, anak-anakmu tumbuh tanpa memiliki teman? Kau tidak ingin ketiga anakmu tumbuh dan mengenali Younghoon, Jeongyeon, Jaehyun, dan juga Chan?"

"Mereka akan hidup dengan satu sama lainnya, Taehyung. Mereka tidak akan pernah kesepian, terlebih lagi ada aku dan Yoongi yang menjaga mereka." Jimin mengulas senyuman, berusaha memberikan kesan bahagia pada adiknya. "Mereka akan hidup berdekatan dengan alam. Seperti yang kulakukan sejak kecil dulu."

Air mata Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti turun, "Ini tidak adil—"

"Tae," panggil Jimin dengan lembut. "Kami melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kalian. Kami ingin hidup jauh dari semua orang, jauh dari kawanan yang lain, karena kami ingin menjauhi malapetaka. _Mu_ di kelompok Min dan juga Minseok—" matanya menangkap Minseok yang dikaluti oleh ekspresi bersalah. "Mereka meramalkan semuanya dengan jelas. Yoongi akan membawa malapetakan bagi semua orang kalau ia terus bersama kalian. Makanya, tidak ada pilihan selain membawa malapetaka itu jauh-jauh dari sini. Karena itulah, aku akan ikut bersama Yoongi. Aku akan menjadi teman baginya. Dan kami akan membesarkan ketiga anak kami bersama-sama."

Minseok ikut menimbrung percakapan, "Aku memang pernah berkata begitu, tapi—bisa saja ramalanku salah. Petaka yang menimpa gunung _Buzhou Sando_ jelas-jelas adalah murni hasil kaki tangan _Neugdae_. Kami berperang dan merebut paksa tanah milik kelompok lain—merusak alam sekitar, dan sekarang kami menerima ganjarannya."

 _Tapi kau melihat masa depanku berubah gelap dan hitam. Kenyataannya sekarang aku buta. Itu bukan suatu ramalan yang salah. Karenanya, aku ingin membuat ramalan itu tidak berubah menjadi kenyataan bagi kalian._ Ia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, _Lagipula, kalau aku buta seperti ini, akan menyulitkan kalian semua. Lebih baik aku merepotkan Jimin daripada merepotkan kalian semua._

Jimin menendang Yoongi dengan ujung kakinya. "Tujuanmu memang untuk merepotkanku, huh?"

BamBam yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ikut angkat bicara, "Aku mengerti akan keputusan kalian dan aku tidak akan menyanggahnya. Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, Jimin- _hyung_ ," ia menatap lekat-lekat Jimin, "Kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu ini, kan? Hidup di hutan sangat menakutkan, _Hyung_. Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintai Yoongi. Dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya," Jimin balas menatap sang mantan Delta kelompok Min tersebut dengan yakin. "Kalaupun Yoongi buta, akulah yang akan menjadi mata baginya. Mungkin hidup di hutan memang berat. Sekalipun begitu kalau kami tetap bersama-sama, kami akan bisa bertahan hidup."

Hoseok tampak bimbang dengan ucapan selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh dan menerima keinginan Yoongi dan Jimin. "Berarti, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Alpha Kim itu mengepalkan satu tangannya. "Kuharap, _Sanshin_ akan selalu menyertaimu, Yoongi. Jimin. Dan juga anak-anak kalian."

Yoongi menggeram.

 _Kau juga Hoseok_.

"Kalau saja aku masih punya lengan kanan yang utuh, sekarang aku sudah pasti menjabat tanganmu dan memelukmu," kelakar Alpha Kim tersebut pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tampak sedikit kaget saat ia baru tahu Hoseok kehilangan sebelah tangannya. _Seorang pemimpin Alpha tidak memerlukan kedua tangan yang sempurna untuk memimpin kelompoknya, tapi jiwa kepemimpinan dan kesatria-lah yang kalian butuhkan._

Hoseok mendengus, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahku. Selalu punya kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan."

 _Hmm, suatu saat kau juga akan tahu bagaimana untuk mengucapkannya._

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ketiga saudara Kim beserta pasangan dan anak-anak mereka saling berangkul-rangkulan. Taehyung menangis paling keras di antara semuanya, diikuti oleh Jungkook dan anak-anak mereka. Jimin mencium saudara-saudaranya, juga BamBam dan Jungkook, menyusul keempat keponakannya.

Ketika Yoongi dan Jimin berbalik dengan membawa serta anak-anak mereka di antara rahang masing-masing, ia mendengar Taehyung berseru.

"Tunggu Chim! Setidaknya, beritahu kami siapa nama anak-anak kalian!"

Jimin memutar tubuh diikuti oleh Yoongi. Ia berseru pada saudara kembarnya, "Yang Yoongi bawa, kami menamainya Euigeon. Dia anak pertama kami. Yang kedua dan yang ketiga, masing-masing yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan berwarna putih, kami menamainya Sejun dan Jihoon!"

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan, Euigeon—astaga namamu susah sekali diucapkan! Juga Sejun dan Jihoon! Semoga kalian tidak merepotkan orang tua kalian!" Omega bersurai abu-abu itu melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias yang dilebih-lebihkan, sedangkan wajahnya sudah basah oleh derai air mata.

Jimin hanya tertawa melihat saudara kembarnya tersebut. Begitu mereka berjalan cukup jauh, Jimin menurunkan kedua anaknya yang lain sementara ia mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala.

 _Jimin_ , Yoongi memanggilnya, _Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal meninggalkan mereka? Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke sana. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan, kau masih bisa berbalik dan membawa serta anak-anak kita._

 _Yang benar saja,_ Jimin menggeram dengan keras kepala, _Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang buta seperti ini sendirian di hutan. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu. Kau sendiri—memangnya kau sama sekali tidak punya penyesalan apapun selama ini? Kau tidak menyesal menolak hidup bersama mereka, kan?_

Yoongi termangu-mangu selama beberapa saat dan menjawab, _Sebenarnya, ada satu penyesalan yang mengganjal hatiku. Aku tidak pernah sempat berbicara lebih banyak dengan ibumu, meminta maaf pada anggota kelompokku, dan juga—memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan_ Appa.

Ia bisa mencium keterkejutan dari perubahan aroma Jimin. _Kau—kau mau memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan_ Appa _?_

 _Kuakui, aku sudah cukup lama mengaguminya. Dialah—orang yang benar-benar mengingatkanku pada mendiang ayahku. Temperamen mereka memang berjauhan, tapi—tindak tanduk dan perangai mereka sangat sejalan. Mereka benar-benar dua orang Alpha yang sangat kukagumi.  
_

Jimin tergelak ringan, _Dia pasti akan sangat bangga mendengar kau memanggilnya_ Appa.

Yoongi mendengkut sebagai respon.

 _Sekarang, kita akan pergi ke mana, Yoongi?_ Jimin berbalik tanya kepada Yoongi.

 _Giliranmu yang menentukan ingin pergi ke mana. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua mataku. Tetapi selama aku masih mencium dan mendengar suaramu, aku akan selalu tahu ke mana aku harus pergi._

Jimin menyalak senang ke arahnya dan langsung berhenti saat ia teringat sedang membawa serta kedua anak mereka dengan rahangnya. _Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!_

Mereka menghilang di antara bayang-bayang tanaman semak dan pepohonan, terbenam di antara kabut putih yang melanda. Samar-samar, semakin mereka menjauh, suara salakan kecil saling sahut menyahut.

Di atas kepala mereka, langit kelabu terbentang luas dengan matahari perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan diri di balik gulungan awan. Angin sejuk berhembus tidak lama kemudian, diikuti oleh sedikit Guntur.

Tidak lama kemudian, hujan mulai turun membasahi bentangan alam hijau di bawahnya.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Jimin membawa mereka berteduh di bawah pohon rindang selama beberapa saat. Pada saat itulah, Yoongi mengajak bicara ketiga anak-anaknya, sementara Jimin diam dan memperhatikan. Omega itu sama sekali tidak merasa sedih melihat penampilan Alphanya sekarang yang telah kehilangan kedua matanya, tidak menyurutkan rasa cintanya dan justru menggandakan perasaannya berkali-kali lipat.

 _Aku penasaran, bagaimana rupamu dan ketiga anak-anak kita saat kau menyusui mereka_.

 _Jangan penasaran, kau akan membuat dirimu terangsang kalau kau masih memiliki penglihatan_.

Yoongi menggeram oleh gelak tawa mendengarnya.

Sementara Jimin menyusui ketiga anaknya, matanya tertuju pada gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang semula terbakar oleh lautan api, mulai menyusut dari pandangan. Hujan deras tidak sepenuhnya memadamkan api, tapi pelan-pelan dan pasti, kebakaran hutan akan terhenti sepenuhnya.

Di sela-sela hujan yang terus berlangsung selama beberapa malam, Jimin membawa mereka berteduh di balik gua. Sementara Yoongi menjaga anak-anak mereka—dengan dibantu oleh empat indera lainnya yang masih berfungsi, Jimin mencari ranting dan mengumpulkan bahan-bahan makanan. Yoongi tampak enggan membiarkan Omeganya sendirian mencari perlengkapan untuk bertahan hidup, tapi Jimin memaksa dan mau tak mau mereka harus bertukar peran untuk sementara.

Selama beberapa malam tersebut, Yoongi memperkirakan waktu siang dan malam melalui perubahan suhu dan suara di sekitarnya. Suhu pada siang hari lebih hangat dan suara hewan-hewan di sekitarnya jauh lebih banyak sahut menyahut, sementara pada malam hari udara lebih dingin disertai oleh suara dengkingan jangkrik beserta hewan nokturnal lainnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam gua setelah hujan telah berhenti total. Yoongi bisa mencium aroma lembab dedaunan di sekitar beserta bau permukaan pepohonan dan tanah yang basah menyeruak ke hidungnya secara bersamaan, tapi tidak ada rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sementara Jimin memandu di depan sembari membawa dua anak mereka yang lain, Yoongi mengekor di belakang. Setiap kali ada batu-batu kecil atau kubangan yang harus dihindari, Jimin akan menyalak memberitahu, dan Yoongi melompat sebagai reaksinya. Setelah melalui beberapa halang rintang yang mulai memberatkan Yoongi, Jimin berkata padanya.

 _Kita sudah tiba, Yoongi_.

Yoongi menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan mendongak saat ia seperti menangkap suara-suara yang memberikannya akan gambaran masa lalu.

Suara deburan aliran sungai, suara pijakan kaki hewan-hewan berkaki empat, lantunan burung robin, ketukan burung pelatuk kayu, gemerisik dedaunan dan batang-batang pepohonan, semuanya menjadi satu. Ditambah lagi oleh berbagai macam aroma jenis pepohonan dan berbagai buah-buahan yang sama sekali tidak asing di hidungnya, meski samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma gosong.

 _Daerah di sini sudah tidak terbakar api dan meski ada banyak lahan yang habis, kita masih bisa tinggal di sini._

 _Ini?_

 _Gunung_ Buzhou Sando. _Tempat tinggalmu yang dulu_ , Jimin memberitahu. _Selama hujan masih akan kembali turun di tempat ini, kita tidak akan lagi terkena musibah kebakaran hutan._

Yoongi kembali menajamkan hidung dan telinganya. Ia memang seperti kembali merasakan suasana tenteram dan damai gunung _Buzhou Sando_.

 _Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di sini, Yoongi?_

Yoongi mengedarkan wajahnya ke sekeliling, masih berusaha mengenali kembali aroma dan kenangan suara pada masa kecilnya. Dari suara detakan langkah hewan pengerat tupai dan lain sebagainya, ia tahu tempat yang kini ia pijaki masih sepenuhnya hijau.

Angin semilir hangat bertiup ke wajahnya, menerbangkan surai-surainya.

 _Tentu. Mulai saat ini, tempat ini adalah rumah kita._

* * *

 **III**

.

.

.

 _ulideul-eun modu_ _._

 _(We all long to be something.)_

* * *

.

Setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu, Jimin dan Yoongi menyadari ketiga putra mereka dalam hitungan jari saja telah bertumbuh kembang menjadi tiga _Saja_ dewasa.

Selama beberapa tahun usia matahari sejak ia dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk hidup terisolasi di hutan, Yoongi sudah dapat mengenali dan membedakan ketiga putranya walaupun hanya sekadar mencium aroma, mendengar suara, serta meraba wajah mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

Membesarkan ketiga anak sekaligus tanpa bantuan orang lain, jauh lebih sendiri ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di hutan sendirian.

Yoongi selalu terbangun pada waktu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga-duga setiap salah satu dari anak mereka merengek untuk entah meminta makan, atau sudah mengotori alas tidur mereka dengan berbagai macam cairan ekskresi. Sejak ia kehilangan penglihatan, Yoongi hanya memanfaatkan keempat inderanya yang lain. Dan justru, sejak ia kehilangan penglihatan, ia harus mempertahankan diri dari rasa mual yang menyerang setiap kali salah satu dari anaknya mulai mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap—menandakan mereka baru saja buang air.

Selain itu, anak _Saja_ juga sangat pandai menyelinap tanpa sepengetahuannya. Saat ia sedang bersantai-santai di pondok kayunya yang baru—yang selama beberapa malam ia kerjakan dengan susah payah berduaan dengan Jimin, dengan penglihatannya yang terbatas—Jimin menugasinya untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka, sementara Omega itu pergi keluar untuk mengambil beberapa buah liar yang tumbuh di hutan yang mereka tinggali.

Baru saja ia nyaris terlelap saat mendengar suara lengkingan milik salah satu anak-anaknya. Panik, Yoongi mencari-cari asal suara anaknya tersebut. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka ada yang berusaha kabur dari pondok kayu yang mereka huni. Terlambat dalam satu tarikan napas saja, Yoongi akan kehilangan anak mereka karena terjatuh dari pondok kayu mereka yang terletak berdekatan dengan puncak pohon kastanye.

Yoongi hampir-hampir menyalahkan keteledorannya begitu Jimin kembali, dan Omeganya itu menenangkannya, mengatakan kalau Yoongi berhasil mengambil anak mereka tepat pada waktunya.

Ada begitu banyak kejadian lainnya yang membuat Yoongi frustasi di samping menjaga anak-anak mereka, tetapi tidak sedikit pun terbesit keinginan untuk membawa pergi ketiga anak mereka jauh darinya.

Yoongi mencintai ketiga anaknya sama besarnya. Walaupun ia menghabiskan satu purnama penuh untuk menghapal fitur wajah masing-masing hanya dengan keempat inderanya yang masih berfungsi.

Euigeon, si sulung, bertubuh lebih besar daripada yang lain dan aroma pekat buah zaitun. Ia paling rewel di antara yang lain, selalu meminta susu setiap kali induk Omeganya sedang pergi keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan yang mereka butuhkan.

Sementara Sejun, anak keduanya, bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari si sulung. Ia punya cerukan yang khas di antara kedua wajahnya dan Jimin menerangkan Yoongi jika cerukan yang dimiliki oleh anak mereka tersebut adalah lesung pipi. "Dia punya lesung pipi seperti ayahku," kata Omega itu dengan bangga. Sedangkan ia punya aroma khas kesturi seperti dirinya, sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi sedikit bangga akan aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan yang terakhir, Jihoon, yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara kedua anaknya yang lain dengan aroma buah-buahan sama persis seperti milik Jimin. Jihoon tidaklah serewel kedua kakaknya dan paling mudah dirawat. Jimin berkali-kali bercerita bagaimana sosok _Saja_ putra ketiga mereka begitu persis dengan perwujudan singa Yoongi, mulai dari warna surai putihnya dan juga rupa singanya.

Ketiga putra mereka mengubah wujud menjadi manusia secara bersamaan untuk pertama kalinya sebelum perayaan _dol_ mereka tiba.

Saat itu Yoongi berburu sendirian di hutan, dengan wujud manusianya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai tempat di hutan setelah berkali-kali berkelana di sana ditemani oleh Jimin sembari membawa ketiga anak mereka yang masih kecil-kecil. Ada empat tempat yang paling ia sukai untuk berburu, dan keempat tempat tersebut memiliki hewan yang khas untuk diburu.

Sambil memanfaatkan insting dan indera pendengaran serta penciuman, ia berhasil menangkap dua ekor tupai dan membawanya pulang sebagai bahan makanan. Ia baru saja hendak membawakan hasil buruannya tersebut saat mendengar suara pekikan Jimin. Semula, ia mengira terjadi sesuatu hingga ia mendengar derapan langkah kaki dan suara Jimin berkata padanya.

"Yoongi! Mereka berubah wujud menjadi manusia!" pekik Omega itu dengan senang.

Yoongi hanya bisa melihat warna hitam, tidak tahu harus membayangkan ketiga wajah putranya seperti apa.

Tapi mendengar ketiga putra mereka tersebut kini bisa mulai mengontrol wujud manusia mereka, Alpha itu tertawa lepas. Ketiga anak mereka tumbuh dengan normal, sama seperti anak _Neugdae_ maupun _Saja_ pada umumnya.

Suara-suara baru yang sahut menyahut di telinganya, tidak mencegah Yoongi untuk mengenal lebih jauh akan ketiga putranya. Perlahan-lahan, ia semakin hapal dan mengenal masing-masing fitur dari ketiga putranya tersebut.

Selalu saja begitu. Yoongi selalu melewatkan perkembangan ketiga putranya dikarenakan penglihatannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu gambaran pertama kali anaknya mulai mengubah wujud menjadi manusia, mulai bisa berjalan, mulai bisa berlari. Yoongi memang menyayangkan fakta kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah ketiga putranya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tetapi ia berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dengan menghapal keunikan ketiga-tiganya melalui indera raba, indera penciuman, dan juga indera pendengarannya.

Ia tahu benar mana Euigeon, mana Sejun, dan mana Jihoon, walaupun kedua matanya tidak akan pernah bisa melihat rupa mereka.

Saat yang paling ia benci selama beberapa tahun usia matahari tersebut adalah setiap kali _puleundal_ tiba, ia harus mendengar suara ketiga putranya yang begitu ia kenal, berubah menjadi lengkingan kesakitan. Ia dan Jimin, bersama-sama, meski bergumul dengan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, membimbing ketiganya melalui _puleundal_. Yoongi menyerukan kata-kata berisi penyemangat, sementara Jimin mengawasi perubahan wujud mereka.

Hingga pagi kembali menjelang, Jimin membawanya beserta ketiga putra mereka berlarian di hutan. Jimin berkali-kali mengenalkan ketiga-tiganya akan bulan dan juga nama-nama bintang yang dapat ia kenal, sementara Yoongi serius mendengarkan. Kemudian kebersamaan mereka diakhiri Jimin dengan menyanyikan lagu untuk ketiga putra mereka. Lantunan lagu yang sama—yang selalu ia nyanyikan bahkan hingga ketiga putra mereka terlahir ke dunia.

Tidak masalah baginya karena Yoongi menyukai suara Jimin dan juga arti dari lagu yang Omega itu lantunkan.

Tiba suatu ketika, Sejun menanyakan satu pertanyaan padanya saat Yoongi menemani ketiga anak mereka berjalan-jalan di hutan sekaligus menajamkan pendengarannya kalau-kalau ia mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Saat itu—Euigeon, Sejun, dan Jihoon telah berusia lima tahun usia matahari. Mereka sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar, sudah tahu akan banyak hal, dan juga penasaran akan semua hal di sekitar.

" _Appa_."

" _Ne_?"

"Kalau mata berfungsi untuk melihat, apakah _Appa_ tidak bisa melihat karena tidak memiliki mata?"

"Tepat."

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa melihat?"

Yoongi hening, memikirkan pertanyaan putra keduanya tersebut, dan ragu menentukan akan menjawab seperti apa. "Hmm? Rasanya seperti—sewaktu kau mencoba untuk menutup mata. Hanya saja, kalian menutup mata di waktu-waktu tertentu atau saat ingin tidur. Nah, rasanya seperti menutup mata, hanya saja dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan kecil memegangi luka di matanya yang telah lama mengering. "Aku ingin melihat warna mata _Appa_ seperti apa. Punya _Eomma_ berwarna coklat, seperti punyaku dan Sejun. Sedangkan Jihoon berwarna merah." ia mendengar suara Euigeon berkata padanya.

"Sayang sekali," Yoongi memegangi kedua tangannya anaknya, "Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Karena kalian akan ketakutan kalau aku sampai membuka mataku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena mataku sudah tidak sama seperti milik kalian," Yoongi menjelaskan. "Tapi yang jelas, warna mataku sama seperti milik Jihoon." Ia memang tidak pernah tahu dengan pasti warna mata anak bungsunya, tapi Jimin-lah yang selama ini memberitahukan perubahan fisik ketiga anak mereka secara mendetail pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa mata _Appa_ tidak sama seperti milik kami?" kali ini Jihoon ikut bertanya. "Kenapa _Appa_ tidak bisa melihat?"

"Karena—" Yoongi berpikir keras. Apakah ia sudah boleh menjelaskan tentang peperangan pada anak-anak sekecil mereka? "—karena _Appa_ bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat. Yang ingin mencelakai teman-teman _Appa_ dan juga _Eomma_ kalian. Makanya _Appa_ balas melawan. Sayangnya, mereka berhasil melukai mata _Appa_ karena _Appa_ tidak berhati-hati."

"Sakit tidak?"

"Tentu saja sakit. Seperti saat kalian pernah terjatuh kalau tidak berhati-hati."

Ia mendengar suara erangan milik Sejun dan Euigeon saling bersahutan, "Uh. Pasti sakit sekali."

"Lalu, lalu," Euigeon masih terdengar penasaran, "Di mana teman-teman _Appa_ sekarang? Aku dengar dari _Eomma_ , punya teman itu rasanya seperti punya saudara. Seperti Sejun dan Jihoon. Berarti, di mana saudara-saudara _Appa_ sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di tempat yang jauh. Suatu saat nanti, kalian akan menemui mereka."

"Mereka orang yang baik?" tanya Sejun.

"Tentu saja mereka orang baik. Suatu saat, kalian pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka saat sudah besar nanti."

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Semakin anak mereka bertumbuh dewasa, Yoongi semakin merasakan ikatannya dengan ketiga anak-anaknya tersebut semakin kuat. Ia mulai mudah membaca perubahan emosi ketiganya serta bisa membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ia juga mulai terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di antara ketiga putranya, mulai dari hal sepele hingga masalah yang lebih besar.

Terkadang ia akan ikut mengintervensi pertengkaran mereka tersebut, berusaha menetralkan keadaan dengan berbagai macam masukan dan nasihat. Terkadang ia akan membiarkan ketiga putranya tersebut menyelesaikan persiteruan mereka sendiri, membiarkan mereka saling berdiskusi dengan kepala dingin.

Bersamaan dengan ketiga putranya yang telah menginjak puberitas, Yoongi pun menyadari alam di sekitarnya jauh lebih hidup daripada yang ia ingat. Gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang dulu pernah ditinggali kelompoknya, sekarang perlahan-lahan kembali terlahir menjadi gunung _Buzhou Sando_ yang ia ingat.

Di mana-mana selalu ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Entah itu dari suara yang ia dengar, dari aroma yang ia cium, dari permukaan hangat yang ia rasakan. Kini setiap harinya, Yoongi seperti merasa udara berubah hangat. Tidak pernah ada lagi salju yang turun dan bertaburan di atas tubuhnya, kecuali sedikit rintik-rintik hujan saat udara berubah terlalu hangat dan juga salju yang masih berjatuhan begitu ia menuruni kaki gunung.

Mungkin Yoongi sedikit merindukan anggota kelompoknya yang dulu dan juga banyak orang, tapi ia tidak ingin lagi menggantikan kebahagiaan yang telah ia peroleh sekarang ini dengan yang lain.

Terutama karena ia masih memiliki Jimin di sisinya, dan juga ketiga putra mereka sebelum ketiganya beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Di usia mereka yang ke-tujuh belas usia matahari, Euigeon mulai menampakkan gender keduanya sebagai Alpha, diikuti oleh Sejun yang juga Alpha, barulah Jihoon yang menjadi seorang Omega.

Jihoon cukup kecewa dan beberapa kali menunjukkan frustasinya pada sang ayah, tetapi Yoongi hanya menerangkan, " _Eomma_ kalian juga adalah seorang Omega. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Tanpa _Eomma_ mu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup di hutan. Aku tidak akan bisa bergiliran dengannya untuk berburu di hutan sekaligus menjaga kalian. Dan kalian juga tidak akan bisa tumbuh seperti sekarang tanpa dirinya yang seorang Omega."

Saat _heat_ pertama Jihoon tiba, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan keadaan putra bungsunya tersebut. Selama ini, Jimin menghabiskan _heat_ di pondok pohon mereka yang lainnya begitu anak mereka sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui apa yang disebut dengan _heat_ dan _rut_ —sendirian di sana sampai Yoongi datang untuk kembali menghabiskan _heat_ bersama dengannya.

Jimin menemani Jihoon selama beberapa malam di pondok tersebut, meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang lain bersama Yoongi.

" _Heat—_ kenapa kami tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon saat ia sedang _heat_?" tanya Sejun penasaran melihat Jihoon yang mulai mengalami _heat_ pertamanya sesegera mungkin dibawa ke pondok pohon mereka yang terletak sepuluh pohon dari pondok tua mereka.

"Karena insting kalian sebagai Alpha akan ikut terpengaruh oleh perubahan hormon di tubuhnya. Lalu kalian akan mengalami _rut_ dan mengklaimnya sebagai milik kalian. Seperti aku mengklaim _Eomma_ kalian."

"Kalau aku mengklaim Jihoon, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau akan bersetubuh dengannya. Seperti yang aku lakukan pada ibu kalian."

Sejun membuat suara jijik. "Mengerikan. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan _heat_ dengan Omega manapun. Terutama Jihoon."

Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengar respon putra tengahnya tersebut.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Begitu Jihoon menyelesaikan _heat_ keduanya, Euigeon dan Sejun untuk pertama kalinya datang menemui Yoongi dan berkata, " _Appa_. Jika boleh, apakah kami bisa pergi ke luar dari hutan ini dan turun gunung? Sepertinya sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk berkelana. Kami bosan selalu pergi ke tempat yang sama. Kami ingin menemukan tempat yang baru. Ada dunia yang lebih besar di bawah kaki gunung ini, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu telak membuat Yoongi tercengang. Selama ini, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar anak-anaknya membicarakan hal lain padanya tanpa satu pun menyinggung tentang dunia luar selain tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Selama ini, ia paling-paling hanya membawa mereka berkeliling beberapa jenis hutan, mengelana di beberapa bebukitan rendah, menelusuri beberapa aliran sungai, menuruni kaki gunung yang sudah kembali ditumpuki salju dingin, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat mereka semula.

Inilah saatnya bagi Yoongi melepaskan ketiga putra-putranya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian seharusnya mengenal dunia ini lebih jauh." Ia berucap demikian dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kalian ketahui di luar sana, yang tidak akan bisa kalian temui selamanya di sini."

.

Ah.

Mereka tumbuh terlalu cepat.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi sudah lama tidak bermimpi secara gamblang sejak ia mengalami kebutaan.

Selama ini, mimpinya paling hanya sebatas mendengar suara atau merasakan sesuatu menyentuh anggota tubuhnya. Semuanya gelap, tanpa satu imaji pun yang menghiasi mimpinya.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, ia mulai melihat mimpi di mana ia dan Jimin berlarian di suatu padang berumput, saling berkejar-kejaran. Di antara mereka, bulan menggantung begitu besar meski langit belum sepenuhnya gelap oleh malam.

Ia tahu ia bermimpi, karena pemandangan jelas akan langit malam dan hamparan rumput hampir-hampir tidak nyata baginya yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak bisa melihat.

Jimin dan dirinya, dalam wujud masing-masing serigala dan singa, berlarian hingga mereka saling kelelahan dan jatuh di atas rerumputan yang rimbun.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara orang-orang memanggil mereka.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuh dan memutar kepala, melihat tiga orang anak yang entah kenapa meskipun Yoongi tidak pernah melihat mereka, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa.

Yang bertubuh paling gempal dan berambut coklat—ia bernama Euigeon, putra sulungnya. Yang bertumbuh tinggi kedua, berambut hitam legam dan memiliki lesung pipit persis seperti mendiang kakeknya—ia bernama Sejun, putra keduanya. Dan yang terakhir, yang bertubuh paling pendek dengan ekspresi datar, mengingatkan Yoongi akan rupanya sendiri ketika dulu ia bercermin di atas permukaan sungai—bernama Jihoon, si bungsu dengan rambut peraknya.

Ketiga anak itu memanggil Yoongi dan Jimin secara bersamaan, melambaikan tangan, sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam wujud singa. Masing-masing bersurai coklat keemasan; hitam legam dengan sedikit aksen coklat; dan yang terakhir dengan surai peraknya.

 _Sekarang, kau bisa melepaskan mereka, kan_?

Yoongi merasakan air matanya tumpah, tapi ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan Jimin. _Tentu saja aku bisa melepaskan mereka, tapi rasanya masih sesulit saat aku berusaha merelakan kepergian kelompokku_. _Mereka—mereka bagaimanapun juga masihlah anak-anak bagiku. Rasanya baru kemarin kita membesarkan mereka, dan sekarang… mereka akan meninggalkan kita._

 _Mereka sudah bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, Yoongi. Dan juga,_ Sanshin, _dan juga semua orang, termasuk kedua kakak mereka—semuanya akan melindungi Euigeon, Sejun dan Jihoon. Mereka akan selalu menyertai ketiganya, ke manapun ketiga bayi kita melangkah._ Jimin menelusupkan kepalanya ke balik surai Yoongi. _Kau masih memiliku, Yoongi. Kau tidak selamanya sendirian._

Sepasang mata berwarna safir bertumbukan pada sepasang mata berwarna delima.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Yoongi terbangun saat ia mendengar suara Jimin bernyanyi di dekatnya.

Begitu ia menegakkan diri, ia bisa mendengar suara Jimin berkata padanya, "Yoongi. Sudah saatnya."

 _Ah, ya. Sudah saatnya_.

Meski tubuh dan hatinya menolak untuk bangkit, Yoongi memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti suara Jimin, menuntunnya untuk menemui ketiga putra mereka yang saat ini telah bersiap-siap di luar pondok.

Yoongi masih tetap tidak bisa melihat, tapi melalui mimpinya semalam, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan gambaran seperti apa rupa ketiga putranya saat ini. Ada sedikit rasa gelisah menguar dari ketiga anak tersebut, terlebih lagi saat Jimin menyebutkan satu persatu perbekalan yang akan mereka bawa. Begitu Jimin memastikan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan telah siap, Omega itu berkata, "Tidak terasa, kalian sudah sebesar ini. Pada akhirnya, kalian bisa hidup mandiri dan terpisah dari kami."

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , kalian serius tidak akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Jihoon, terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Kami tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Hanya kalianlah yang bisa pergi ke sana. Tapi aku jelaskan sekali lagi, mereka jauh berbeda dengan kalian. Kalian adalah _Saja_ , sedangkan mereka sama sepertiku, _Neugdae_. Sudah pasti kalian akan menemui banyak kesulitan begitu bertemu dengan satu kelompok, dan sebab itu, aku ingin kalian tetap saling menjaga satu sama lain. Euigeon dan Sejun, kalian bertanggung jawab penuh atas Jihoon."

"Kami mengerti, _Eomma_ ," jawab Euigeon dan Sejun bersamaan.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat. "Apapun yang terjadi, selalu rukun-rukunlah kalia bertiga dan hindari persiteruan. Kami tidak akan bisa menjangkau kalian kecuali kalian sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali."

"Jadi—kami masih bisa kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Euigeon tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah rumah kalian," sahut Jimin, tergelak. "Tapi bisa jadi, justru kalian akan menemukan rumah lain selain di sini begitu mengenal dunia di luar sana. Juga—aku ingin kalian menitipkan salamku pada Alpha Kim, kalau-kalau kalian tidak sengaja menginjakkan kaki di wilayah mereka."

Yoongi melebarkan kedua lengannya, berniat untuk merangkul ketiga putranya erat-erat. "Ini mungkin akan jadi pertemuan terakhir sekaligus awal dari suatu perpisahan. Semoga _Sanshin_ selalu menyertai kalian. Juga para ruh leluhur."

"Jangan lupakan ini juga," Yoongi mendengar suara Jimin menyela. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Omega itu hingga ia menangkap maksud dari pasangannya tersebut. "Ini adalah kalung peninggalan leluhur kelompokku dulu, diturunkan oleh mendiang kakek kalian padaku. Benda ini telah melindungi ayah kalian dan juga diriku selama beberapa tahun. Bawa benda ini bersama kalian agar kalian senantiasa terhindarkan dari bala. Juga—jangan lupa, kalau ada roh moyang dan juga saudara-saudara kalian yang akan selalu bersama kalian semua."

Yoongi menangkap suara bandul tersebut berembuk di salah satu tangan anak mereka, "Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Kami akan menjaga barang ini baik-baik," sahut Sejun.

Mereka saling berangkul-rangkulan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Yoongi mendapati Jihoon mulai terisak.

"Suatu saat, kami akan kembali lagi ke sini!" seru Omega muda itu pada mereka diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh.

Lama kelamaan, suara langkah kaki tersebut berubah menjadi suara derapan. Yoongi bisa merasakan ketiga putra mereka telah pergi menjauh, meninggalkan mereka dengan tujuan untuk berkenalan dan menemukan dunia mereka yang baru. Tidak sama halnya dengan Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke kelompok yang lain seperti dulu, terjebak selamanya di gunung _Buzhou Sando_. Kalaupun ia berbaur bersama kelompok yang lain, ia hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan dan malapetaka.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sungwan padanya. Suatu saat _Buzhou Sando_ akan menjadi miliknya kembali. Dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya pun Yoongi juga yakin Euigeon, Sejun dan Jihoon tidak akan pernah kembali. Begitu meninggalkan dirinya dan Jimin, ketiganya akan bertemu kelompok lain, membentuk keluarga mereka yang baru dan memulai kehidupan masing-masing. Meskipun di dalam darah mereka mengalir darah _Saja_ , Yoongi yakin sekali _Neugdae_ yang lain akan mau menerima ketiganya dengan ramah karena sebagian lagi di tubuh mereka mengalir darah _Neugdae_. Dirinyalah yang membawa petaka untuk kelompok lain, bukannya ketiga anaknya yang baru beberapa saat lalu pergi meninggalkannya dan Jimin.

Jika suatu saat mereka kembali pun, ia maupun Jimin—salah satu dari mereka ataupun kedua-duanya, tidak akan bisa menyambut kedatangan ketiganya dalam keadaan jasad yang masih berisi ruh.

Sekalipun hidup dalam keterasingan—dalam segregasinya bersama Jimin, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyesal dan justru menemukan ketenteraman. Tidak ada perjibakuan antar dua pihak, tidak ada sekelompok _Neugdae_ yang perlu membencinya hanya karena suatu perbedaan, tidak ada pertumpahan darah, tidak perlu ada campur tangan yang merusak alam. Semuanya hanya kedamaian, seperti alam yang selalu tenang dalam keberlangsungan hidup. Memang ia sedikit merindukan interaksi sosialnya dengan orang lain, tapi ia masih punya Jimin sebagai lawan bicaranya setelah ketiga anak mereka pergi.

Dalam hidup semuanya juga sudah pasti akan ada perjumpaan dan juga perpisahan.

Demikian pun, ia yakin— _Sanshin_ , roh leluhurnya, dan semua orang yang pernah ia kenal, termasuk Kim Namjoon dan juga kedua anaknya yang telah lama tiada—akan selalu melindungi ketiganya.

"Sekarang… hanya tinggal kita berdua, _eo_?"

Ia merasakan Jimin menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Ya. Hanya kita berdua."

"Mereka… tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sudah pasti akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

Percikan rasa damai menyambutnya. "Kita sudah tidak dapat terpisahkan, Yoongi. Ke manapun kau berpijak, ke manapun aku hendak melangkahkan kaki, kita akan selalu bersama-sama."

Yoongi merespon dengan mencium punggung tangan sang Omega.

"Apa kau punya ide, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Ke mana kita akan pergi hari ini?"

"Ada banyak hal yang dapat kita lakukan, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin berdehum.

"Apa kau—ingin mencoba pergi ke suatu tempat yang berbeda?"

"Tentu. Boleh saja. Paling-paling kita juga akan kembali ke tempat yang sama," gurau Yoongi.

Jimin ikut tertawa dan mengetatkan pegangannya di jari-jari tangan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

"Aku pun juga mencintaimu, Jimin - _ah_."

Mereka telah mengucapkannya berulang dan berulang, hampir setiap saat, tetapi Yoongi tetap saja merasakan getaran yang menyenangkan setiap kali ia mendengar Jimin mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Sederhana, tapi mengandung beribu makna. Memberikan energi yang baru setiap kali salah satu dari keduanya berucap demikian.

Ia bisa merasakan Omega itu mulai mengendurkan pegangannya di tangan Yoongi, perlahan-lahan mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Omega itu menyalak pada sang Alpha, menyuruhnya untuk mengubah wujudnya pula. Yoongi menurut, merasakan setiap tulang dan engsel tubuhnya perlahan-lahan bergeser sedemikian rupa, mengubahnya menjadi seekor singa yang agung.

 _Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berjalan duluan?_

 _Tidak masalah. Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melakukannya? Aku selalu tahu ke mana harus pergi. Karena selama aku bisa mendengar suaramu dan mencium baumu, maka aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan arah._

Derapan langkah kaki Jimin bergerak menjauhinya, dan Yoongi memanfaatkan indera penciuman serta pendengarannya mengekor di belakang sang Omega. Ia membiarkan suara langkah kaki dan aroma tubuh Jimin memandunya ke tujuan mereka sekarang.

Ia tahu Jimin akan selalu berada di depannya, menungguinya hingga ia menyusul sang Omega. Kalau selama ini ialah yang selalu menunggu Jimin, maka kali ini Jimin yang akan selalu menunggunya di depan. Kepercayaan yang terjalin di antara keduanya, bukannya dibangun dengan mudah, bukannya tanpa pasang surut di antara kehidupan keduanya. Yoongi telah kehilangan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan cinta Jimin, pun dengan Jimin yang harus mengorbankan banyak hal agar dapat hidup bersama dengan Yoongi.

Sekarang Yoongi mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Seungwan.

Semua badai kehidupan yang telah ia lalui adalah cobaan dari sang dewata untuk menguji Yoongi yang telah menetapkan pilihan dalam hidupnya. Semuanya bukan tanpa alasan, semuanya karena didasarkan meski hingga kini ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Jimin begitu mencintainya seperti halnya Yoongi yang begitu mencintai sang Omega lebih dari seluruh hidupnya.

 _Puleundal_ dan _bugeundal_ adalah dua hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu karena mereka selalu terjadi di dua waktu yang berbeda. Sudah pasti akan terjadi pergolakan di semesta kalau keduanya sampai bertemu, seperti halnya Yoongi yang menampakkan dirinya di hadapan sang Omega pada pertama kalinya. Walaupun demikian, Yoongi yang mulai memahami dirinya sebagai _bugeundal_ yang ditakuti oleh segenap alam, telah menemukan Jimin yang merupakan _puleundal_ nya. Rumit memang, tapi cukuplah Yoongi dan Jimin yang mengerti akan hal itu.

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin adalah _puleundal_ nya. Yang hanya muncul pada sesekali waktu, tapi menimbulkan kesan yang memikat pada Yoongi. Seperti angin hangat yang berhembus di kala penghujung musim dingin, menandakan kalau musim semi akan menampakkan diri tidak lama kemudian.

Ia telah kehilangan kedua matanya, kehilangan kelompoknya, kedua anaknya, dan banyak hal, tapi ia masih memiliki Jimin.

Jimin adalah segala-galanya bagi Yoongi. Dan ia sudah merasa cukup hanya bersama dengan Omega terkasihnya. Hubungan mereka bukan sekadar memberi dan menerima, bukan hanya sekadar cinta dan balas mencinta atau perasaan yang mutual. Semuanya didasarkan atas rasa komitmen, respek, suportif akan satu dengan yang lain, dan perasaan yang jujur akan satu sama lain.

Sama seperti saat Jimin dengan sukarela mengorbankan kebebasannya sebagai seorang Omega dari kelompok Kim hanya untuk dapat bersama dengan Yoongi. Sang Omega meninggalkan kelompoknya dengan sukarela, dengan lapang dada menyediakan kesetiaan untuk terus bersama Yoongi, bahkan kendati sang Alpha Min sudah tidak sempurna dalam bentuk fisik dan malahan menjadi pemandu dalam segala ketercelaan yang ia miliki. Yoongi telah banyak membawa badai dalam kehidupan Jimin, tapi tetap saja, Jimin berpegang teguh untuk selalu di sisi Yoongi. Memberikannya banyak pilihan hidup, memberikannya solusi.

Jimin memang sudah terlalu banyak memberinya hingga saat ini, tapi Omega itu tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun darinya.

"Kau sudah memberiku banyak hal, Yoongi. Sekarang saatnya akulah yang memberikanmu segalanya."

Yoongi mendengarkan suara Jimin secara konstan melolong ke arahnya, memberi Yoongi petunjuk harus ke mana. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia merasakan aroma tubuh Jimin begitu dekat di hidungnya, ia mendengar suara derapan langkah beriringan bersamanya, membawa Yoongi melangkah lebih jauh ke depan.

Sekarang, ia tidak perlu menoleh lagi ke belakang karena di depannya akan selalu ada seseorang yang menunggunya, dan di sebelahnya akan ada seseorang yang bersedia menemaninya.

Ia sudah memilih pilihan dalam hidupnya dan pilihan hidupnya itu adalah Jimin.

Bersama-sama, semua halang rintang yang pernah mereka lewati akan terasa lebih mudah.

Jauh, jauh, semakin jauh, mereka menghilang di antara baris-baris pepohonan, menyisakan lolongan panjang yang diikuti oleh auman yang menggema ke penjuru hutan.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

.

.

Gunung _Buzhou Sando_ kembali pulih dengan alamnya yang terhampar oleh rimbun berbagai jenis tanaman hijau berpuluh-puluh usia matahari kemudian. Gunung yang kini tidak tersentuh lagi, mulai kembali dihujani oleh salju selama beberapa purnama lamanya, hingga seluruh lapisannya kembali terlapisi oleh permukaan berwarna putih pada bagian kaki gunung. Pada puncaknya, di mana para dewa kembali menempatinya—termasuk _Gonggong_ dan _Nuwa_ —setelah peristiwa kebakaran bertahun-tahun lalu, kini kembali terdapat berbagai macam tetumbuhan beserta jenis hewannya yang unik. Setiap tahunnya, walaupun kaki gunung diselimuti oleh salju, musim semi tidak sedikitpun pernah meninggalkan puncaknya.

Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang setempat—yakni para _Neugdae_ yang telah kehilangan kemampuan transformasi ke wujud asal mereka dan sepenuhnya menjadi manusia berabad-abad kemudian—gunung suci tersebut begitu makmur karena dewa penjaga pegunungan; _Sanshinryeong_ , memberkatinya dengan panen dan hasil buruan yang berlimpah ruah.

 _Sanshinryeong_ , menurut kepercayaan setempat, juga dibantu oleh peliharaan kesayangannya, seekor singa agung— _Saja_ —dalam menjaga kemakmuran dan keberlangsungan hidup pada gunung tersebut.

 _Saja_ ini memiliki seekor pasangan yang merupakan seekor serigala. Bersama-sama, mereka senantiasa mengawasi keadaan hutan di sekitar _Buzhou Sando_ , berjaga-jaga kalau sesuatu terjadi di dalamnya.

Menurut legenda—ada kalanya mereka menampakkan diri untuk memandu kawanan _Neugdae_ atau seorang Delta yang tersesat, mengantar mereka ke tempat yang aman atau singgah ke suatu kelompok terdekat. Ada kalanya, mereka menampakkan diri untuk mengingatkan para kelompok _Neugdae_ akan bahaya yang akan datang atau memperingatkan akan karma yang menghampiri mereka yang hendak merusak alam.

Cerita lainnya mengatakan; terkadang sebelum musim salju panjang tiba, di gunung _Buzhou Sando_ akan terdengar suara lolongan. Begitu memasuki musim semi, akan terdengar suara auman singa.

Dan setiap beberapa ratus tahun sekali—saat _puleundal_ , _bulgeundal_ ataupun _boleumdal_ saling bertemu membentuk satu fenomena langit malam yang langka, akan muncul sepasang hewan berkaki empat, yang dikenali sebagai perwujudan singa dan serigala. Sang singa yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar, akan menampilkan siluet diri di puncak gunung _Buzhou Sando_ , diikuti oleh pasangannya seekor serigala yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil. Keduanya akan tampak seperti mengamati pemandangan gunung di bawahnya, dan berangsur-angsur menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya fenomena bulan tersebut.

Tetapi itu hanyalah mitos, sebuah kisah buatan belaka dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat memastikan kebenaran cerita di baliknya.

.

.

* * *

 **(end)**

* * *

 **Author's endnote** : Pasti pusing, ya, bacanya? Saya juga pusing kenapa ngedit cerita di sini lebih susah daripada nulis di AO3, huhu. Gak bisa ngasih jeda antar paragraf, kalau ngasih strip tau-tau stripnya hilang, gak ada perintah _align right_ pula.

Awalnya saya mau bikin Jungkook dan Yoongi mati, sementara Taehyung dan Jimin berakhir membesarkan anak-anak mereka sendirian. Ada lagi akhirannya mau saya buat Jimin dan Yoongi mati, terus anak-anak mereka dibesarkan oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung, ujung-ujungnya saya berakhir gak tega. Jimin dan Yoongi udah banyak menderita dan—saya rasa ini endingnya udah cukup membahagiakan. Ada sempat berdilema juga sih sebenernya sewaktu mau mengunggah bagian akhir ini, terutama karena isinya banyak karakter pendukung yang mati dan akhir yang aneh, tapi saya suka akhir yang seperti ini.

Buat nama anak-anak Jimin, hehe saya gak bisa _moveon_ dari Woozi/Jihoon. Ini terakhir kalinya, kok, saya pakai nama dia haha.

 _Puleundal_ atau _blue moon_ di sini punya artian sebuah _rare occurance_ alias kejadian langka yang terjadi rata-rata selang dua tiga tahun sekali (walau sebenernya ga terlalu langka, sih) dan dikatakan merupakan suatu kejadian yang sangat dinantikan di mana bulan jadi berwarna biru. Kalau _bulgeundal_ atau _bloodmoon_ , _redmoon_ , itu sebenarnya fenomena alam biasa (gerhana bulan). Cuma orang zaman dulu mengiranya setiap kali terjadi fenomena ini, bakalan ada musibah atau bencana besar yang akan terjadi (seperti halnya Yoongi yang dianggap sebagai malapetaka). Bisa dianggap Jimin sebagai _puleundal_ dan Yoongi _bulgeundal_ dari dua hal tersebut (karena kenyataannya Yoongi memang membawa malapetaka).

Sebenarnya alasan saya lama mengunggah bagian tiga karena kalau kalian bacanya saat _weekend_ lebih banyak waktu senggangnya.

Terus terang, ada kepikiran, sih, mau menerbitkan fanfic ini jadi buku tapi buat kesenangan pribadi aja, ditambahkan ada sedikit fanart yang saya buat sendiri sebagai ilustrasi buku, plus halaman berisi glosarium yang memuat istilah di cerita. Cuma saya masih belum berani buat datang ke penerbit langsung, apalagi kalau buku yang diterbitin cerita tentang homo, haha. Lagipula, kayaknya yang berminat kalau fanfiksi ini dibuat buku juga akan sedikit, jadi begitulah.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti buku ini sampai akhir, yang sudah mau mengirimkan komentar dan juga memasukkan cerita ini ke kolom favorit hehe! Komentar kalian semua sudah pasti sangat ditunggu, apalagi yang memasukkan cerita ini ke kolom favorite dan followed stories kalian!

Akhir kata, selamat berakhir pekan dan semoga kalian sehat selalu!


End file.
